Cazafantasmas : El viento bajo mis alas(Siempre serás mi heroe)
by Luthien Snape
Summary: Dedicado a Harold Ramis, uno de los VERDADEROS CAZAFANTASMAS... y a Dan, que por presion se vio obligado a ceder los derechos al bodrio que está por estrenarse... NO A LAS GB! Este fic está relacionado con los verdaderos, con Ray,Egon, Peter y en pequeña medida con Winston y la primer pelicula... mas un UA
1. Prologo

Este Fic está basado en la serie ORIGINAL de Cazafantasmas, como VERDADERA FAN ESTOY EN CONTRA DEL REEBOOT GB 2016, estoy en contra de los chistes bobos, del feminazismo, chistes escatológicos y sobre todo, estoy en contra de que desaparezcan personajes emblematicos solo por un grupo de hembristas ignorantes, dicho lo siguiente... disfruten este sueño loco nacido desde 1984.

Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Personajes de los Ghostbusters creados por Harold Ramis (q.e.p.d.) y Dan Aykroyd. El resto de los personajes me pertenecen.**

Prologo New York, Manhattan; campus de la Universidad de Columbia.

Es una tarde típica neoyorquina en campus de la UC, los estudiantes van y vienen de los diferentes edificios y algunos se refugian de la fría tarde en el interior de la biblioteca, un joven rubio ubicado en una de las mesas de la sala de lectura se encuentra profundamente concentrado en el libro frente a él sin percatarse que uno de sus compañeros, un espigado muchacho de gafas vestido pulcramente de traje y gabardina lo mira interesado desde hacía ya varios minutos.

-¿Qué lees?-

-Peter le llama basura- el rubio le lanzó un grueso libro al hombre de gafas que lo miraba de pie, recargado en la mesa contigua –" Zur Psychologie und Pathologie sogenannter okkulter Phänomene" –

-¿Jung? ¿Estas tan aburrido Ray?- hojeo curioso el interior del libro – al menos lo lees en su idioma original-

-sabes que prefiero el original Spangs- hablando en murmullos se puso de pie colgando una mochila en su hombro –una chica de psicología quiere salir conmigo, Peter me sugirió leer a Jung que supuestamente ella idolatra-

-y terminar hablando ¿de qué Ray? ¿Spiderman? ¿Hulk?- sin dejar de sonreír le devolvió el libro dándole una palmada en el brazo – perteneces a una extraña especie de científicos- el rubio lo miró de lado un poco contrariado –no lo tomes a mal, pero lo mejor es que seas tú mismo, finalmente va a llegar la chica adecuada… y nunca va a serlo alguna amiga de Venkman-

-¿y tú, que pasó con la secretaría de escolarización?- Ray guardó en su mochila el libro – se veía muy interesada en ti- sonrió con picardía, le cedió el paso para salir del enorme inmueble.

-la cita fue todo un desastre- respondió su amigo –cuando llegamos a su departamento…- Stantz lo interrumpió emocionado.

-¿fuiste a su departamento? ¡Eso si que fue un gran avance Egon!-

-déjame terminar- replico Spengler dando un suspiro – cuando llegamos a su departamento me percaté de que una de las jardineras del pasillo contenía una extraña orquídea, considerando el lugar atrajo tanto mi atención que cuando me percaté… ya había echado el cerrojo a su puerta-

-al menos debió darte su número telefónico- con un divertido gesto de esperanza lo encaró frente a frente, su amigo negó con suavidad -¡no! ¡Es increíble Spengler!-

-me imagino que debió escribirlo en algún lado cuando cenábamos- susurró un poco apenado.

-pero…- expectante Ray lo miraba fijamente.

-en ese momento leía un artículo sobre el proyecto del CERN, pensaba en hacer mi solicitud de participación- Egon se encogió de hombros -¡imagina los proyectos que puedo realizar! Vale la pena no tener su número, he estado meditando en diversos argumentos para convencer a la mesa directiva-

-ni lo sueñes- decepcionado su compañero comenzó de nuevo a caminar hacia uno de los edificios –El decano no ha resuelto aún el proporcionarnos un laboratorio ¿crees que te certifique como candidato?-

-¿para ser el rey de los nerds? No lo dudaría ni un segundo Spengler- el pretencioso de Venkman les dio alcance –aunque…- sacó del bolsillo interno de su abrigo un sobre blanco – precisamente tengo la respuesta a esa interrogante mí estimado Stantz-

-¿y bien?- ansioso Ray intentó arrebatarle el sobre como si fuera un niño pequeño, Peter se divertía esquivándolo -¡vamos Venkman ya dámelo!-

-ok ok- suspiró entregándoselo a Egon – Doctor Spengler, háganos el honor de darnos el veredicto-

Egon ajustó sus gafas mirando de reojo a sus compañeros, estaba nervioso ya que si los directivos rechazaban el protocolo que los tres habían presentado se despedirían entonces de tener ese trabajo tan esperado, formar parte activa del equipo científico y con los fondos que les otorgaran trabajar en esos temas que otros no se atrevían.

Raymond Stantz era su amigo de muchos años atrás, tenían los mismos gustos, los mismos sueños aunque sus personalidades eran totalmente distintas; criado por una familia de científicos no pudo ni siquiera conocer la sensación infantil de jugar, siempre estudiando; al contrario de Raymond quien vivió una infancia feliz que al parecer extendía hasta la fecha. Peter era el agregado a su grupo, a pesar de su forma de ser le caía bastante bien, era de los pocos que lo toleraban y aunque era un vanidoso, un extrovertido ególatra también era uno de los mejores psicólogos del campus.

El protocolo no podía ser entonces tan bizarro como el trío que conformaban, solicitaron al consejo educativo un laboratorio y fondos para experimentar sobre actividad paranormal, buscar una respuesta científica a siglos de divagaciones, innecesarias torturas y rebuscadas respuestas espirituales a asuntos que fácilmente la ciencia podría resolver.

-¡vamos Spangs!- le urgió Raymond con cara de suplica, lentamente abrió el sobre, ni el mismo Venkman pudo ocultar su ansiedad, lentamente leyó en silencio el documento prolongando la agonía de sus amigos.

-¿y bien? ¿Debo volver a casa de mis padres o podré pagar mi departamento?- susurró Peter nervioso.

-al menos los próximos tres años podrás pagar el alquiler Venkman- le anuncio sonriendo -¡aprobaron el protocolo!- suspiró aliviado, Raymond lo conocía muy bien, y ese suspiro era una expresión de alegría extrema en su amigo; ese era el primer paso de un futuro prometedor, lo sabía muy bien.

México D.F. mismo día, misma hora.

La enorme y vieja casona ubicada en el centro de la Ciudad llamaba la atención de vecinos y extraños, todas las noches ruidos provenientes del interior haciendo eco en las derruidas paredes alejaban a curiosos, vagabundos y provocaba a los aventureros.

Evangelina Carrasco era el nombre de la anciana propietaria de la casa, madre de cuatro varones y dos hijas, viuda después de haber dado a luz a Violeta, un año más joven que Fernanda, les proveyó de lo necesario con venta de comida, reparación y confección de ropa para sus vecinas logrando con ello pagar hasta la universidad para su progenie.

Violeta junto con sus hermanos creció en un pequeño departamento en la colonia Morelos, cercana al popular barrio donde se encontraba la casona; al terminar la universidad formalizo su relación con un joven y atractivo muchacho que estudiaba en la facultad de física, se casaron y tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Silvana.

Sy como la llamaban creció como toda niña normal hija única, mimada y consentida por sus padres, educada a la antigua por la abuela materna y jugando con sus primos tuvo una infancia feliz, sin embargo y para orgullo de sus padres demostró una gran facilidad para los estudios, la física al parecer la traía en las venas, la química era su hobbie y pasaba las tardes leyendo; consecuentemente se graduó con algunos años de antelación de la preparatoria.

Las inclinaciones profesionales de Sy la llevaron a especializarse en la misma facultad que su padre que ya en su madurez se dedicaba a dar clases en universidades privadas. Aunque era una adolescente, a sus 14 años ya había concluido el nivel preparatoria, a los 16 y medio cursaba clases privadas de inglés que hablaba como su segunda lengua y se graduaba en la Licenciatura de Física, la matemáticas eran un juego para ella y obviamente con tal currículo las universidades nacionales le abrían sus puertas para que siguiera desarrollándose en sus planteles con alguna maestría, doctorado o al menos diplomados.

-Voy a estudiar la maestría en la uni donde estudiaron tú y papá - expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta mientras leía uno de los tantos folletos que la secretaria de su padre les había recabado.

-Vas a perder el tiempo- contesto Violeta, su madre – Creo que una universidad en el extranjero puede ser más útil para ti cariño- le extendió el brazo entregándole un folleto.

-¿Harvard? ¡Mamá por favor seamos realistas!- sonriendo le devolvió el documento –no creo estar lista para ello-

-Al menos piénsalo nena- insistió su madre -¿me lo prometes?-

-¡claro!- respondió Sy jovial –pero… creo que te has olvidado del cumple de la abuela- soltó con un divertido tono regañón –papá nos va a ver en casa del tío Eduardo para llevarnos al salón de fiestas y quedamos de llevar el pastel- se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras corriendo, deteniéndose de golpe a la mitad de ellas -¿sabes mami?- se dirigió a Violeta que la miro con cariño desde el pie de la escalera – se que la uni va a cambiar mi vida, y por eso debemos escogerla con cuidado- y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Evangelina cumplía exactamente 78 años y debía festejarse por todo lo alto, los seis hermanos de Violeta se habían organizado para llevar de todo, un Buffet tradicional mexicano, bebida a granel, un pastel enorme y cada uno de ellos llevando a los nietos, un total de ocho almas jóvenes que estaban dispuestos a divertirse y divertir a la abuela que se encontraba charlando muy animada con su hija Fernanda, hermana mayor de Violeta que padecía desde los veinte años una rara enfermedad degenerativa.

El mariachi dejaba oír sus acordes y los nietos se encontraban un poco apartados de los adultos, Sy y sus primas platicaban un tanto cohibidas, ella se sentía distinta y fuera de lugar, ellas solo hacían bromas tontas y trataban de tomarle el pelo.

-¿y qué se siente terminar la universidad primis?- Angélica, un año mayor que Sy la interrogaba burlona –con eso que no me quedé en la preparatoria no sé lo que se siente ir a una escuela de esas-

-es como la secundaria- respondió secamente Sy, incomoda y deseosa de ir a casa a ver la televisión o leer uno de sus libros; en la escuela le aplaudían ser tan joven y talentosa, sin embargo sus primos, sus "mejores amigos" de la niñez perdieron ese sano interés al cumplir ella los 18 al mismo tiempo que concluía la licenciatura.

-¡Niñas!- Armando, el nieto mayor de Evangelina llegó dando un salto sorprendiéndolas -¿nos acompañan?-

-¿A dónde van?- Sy deseosa de salir de entre sus fofas primas se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Fernando le robo las llaves de la casa del centro a la abuela- con un gesto travieso sacó las llaves de bronce de su pantalón –con eso que la viejita esta senil…-

-¡Armando más respeto para la abuela!- reclamó Sy volviendo a sentarse – además ella nos tiene prohibido ir-

-Tenía que ser la payasa creída de Silvana- farfullo Amalia, una de sus primas de apenas 16 años –ahora nos va a acusar la chismosa-

-¡no soy chismosa!- se defendió Sy – solo que es imprudente ir, la casa se está cayendo-

-uy ahora con eso de que te dicen niña prodigio… hasta te sientes mejor que nosotros- Fernando la reprendió a sus espaldas – ¿pero las demás si van?-

-Claro- respondieron Evangelina chica, Amalia y Angélica –aunque creo que los más chicos se quedan-

-¡vamos todos!- fue la respuesta de David, el menor de los nietos con sus once años de edad y tomando la mano de su hermana gemela Daniela, Armando tomó a Sy de la mano para evitar que les acusara o se zafara de salir con ellos.

Argumentando que irían a rentar unas motocicletas la bandada de primos abandonó el salón de fiestas, abordaron dos taxis y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban frente a la enorme y derruida mansión.

Fernando metió la llave en la chapa y ese simple movimiento abrió la puerta de par en par, contrariamente a lo pensado la casa estaba limpia de basura, solo algunas hierbas secas se movían al compás del viento, las maderas de las ventanas superiores golpeteaban y un extraño sonido silbante se escuchaba al fondo del patio.

Nadie se animaba a entrar o siquiera pasar por la misma banqueta, aunque la calle aledaña se encontraba infestada de vendedores ambulantes, puestos callejeros de comida y mal vivientes, la casa inspiraba tanto miedo que incluso el señor de la tienda que se encontraba frente a la casa salió de su local al percatarse que los jóvenes se disponían a entrar, todos en la calle de la Piedad sabían que esa casa estaba más que maldita.

-¡No entren muchachos no entren!- les gritaba moviendo los brazos y acercándose caminando con dificultad apoyándose en un crudo bastón de palo tallado.

Todo fue muy rápido entonces, Angélica tomó del brazo a Silvana y la lanzó con fuerza dentro de la casona, tomó las llaves y azotó el portón de madera que crujió, la llave rompió el oxidado cerrojo con un rechinido.

Sy se quedó de una pieza en medio del enorme pasillo, no quería gritar pues se ganaría las burlas de sus primos pero en realidad deseaba golpear la puerta, chillar y exigir que la dejaran salir; pero al contrario de sus deseos comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo mientras una brisa helada salía de la casona.

Lo que para la niña fue una eternidad, solo resultaron minutos para sus primos; Fernando se saltó la alta barda desde la casa de un vecino que le daba mil y un bendiciones protectoras, la condición de la azotea le hizo dudar sobre buscar algunas escaleras y prefirió descolgarse haciendo un precario rapel entre ventanas y ladrillos salientes.

Escucho ruidos en la habitación donde la puerta abierta dejaba ver una profunda oscuridad en el interior, entró alarmado de no recibir respuesta de su prima ante sus tímidos llamados y entre las sombras distinguió una silueta que primero le provocó un susto de muerte; con el latido del corazón martilleándole hasta la cabeza aventuró unos pasos hacia la silueta, se trataba de Sy que replegada en un rincón frente a un sucio espejo no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, cuando logró tomarla del brazo la muchacha saltó tratando de soltarse y al reconocerlo se lanzo en sus brazos llorando aterrada.

-vámonos primita- susurró asustado Fernando abrazando a la chica, no notó nada extraño y sin embargo le urgía salir del lugar, cuando llegaron al pasillo Armando y los demás habían logrado abrir la puerta, Daniela y su gemelo David discutían con Angélica y el resto de los primos les veían con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Volvieron a la fiesta de la abuela, callados con la culpa visible en sus rostros, Sy no habló más con ellos, con paso titubeante se acercó a la matriarca de la familia que sin preguntar nada solo le extendió los brazos, fue cuando la nieta pudo llorar desconsolada mientras Fernanda se abrazaba a su hijo con un poco de dificultad debido a la grave enfermedad de sus huesos, aunque se percató de que la enfermedad le había dejado de torturar minutos atrás.

Fue la última vez que se reunió con sus primos, incluso los hermanos se distanciaron provocando un dolor terrible a Evangelina que terminó recluyéndose en su pequeño departamento; Violeta y Mario decidieron llevarse a la muchacha al extranjero, no sabían exactamente que había sucedido, pero la otrora alegre adolescente risueña se convirtió en una sombra de ella misma, no hablaba, se refugiaba en sus libros y estudios, pero el cambio más visible era su cabello, antes una bonita melena castaña, poco a poco cambiaba a un largo cabello blanco.

Eran mediados de 1983 cuando Silvana se matriculó en la Universidad de Columbia.


	2. Un extraño personaje

**Disclaimer: Personajes de los Ghostbusters creados por Harold Ramis (q.e.p.d.) y Dan Aykroyd. El resto de los personajes me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 2

El Doctor Egon Spengler preparaba un informe sobre sus investigaciones al Comité de la universidad, era un papeleo engorroso pero definitivamente no dejaría en manos de Venkman el trabajo más importante de su equipo.

Raymond estaba saturado también de trabajo, además de tener que atender a sus alumnos, organizar los ciclos de conferencias y realizar test en los equipos que se encontraban en fase de desarrollo, no tenía tiempo tampoco para hacer el trámite.

Para él la meta era simple, convencer a ese grupo de simios disfrazados de traje de que sus investigaciones eran realmente importantes, que merecían mantener y aumentar el presupuesto solicitado, que algún día necesitarían estar preparados para esas eventualidades a las que sus antepasados estuvieron expuestos. Solo que ahora de mano de la ciencia, llevaban dos años y medio trabajando en su proyecto, ellos tenían resultados más al parecer el comité no estaba conforme con ellos.

—Puedes solicitar un puesto en Suiza, se que ya están trabajando en el proyecto del acelerador de partículas— Ray interrumpe sus cavilaciones desde su rincón donde solda algunas piezas diminutas en un pequeño chip de silicón.

—Prefiero estar aquí— mintió, realmente había deseado como pocas veces participar en la planificación de algo, pero ser integrante del equipo fundador del acelerador de hadrones era otra cosa, más para su infortunio el decano no le promovió por un estupido y simple hecho… decidió en su inmensa ignorancia que Egon Spengler, Físico quántico, biólogo por distracción, medico general especializado en estudios forenses no estaba capacitado para ser representante de la universidad en la planificación del CERN.

—Si claro, veo que mueres de emoción por entregar nuestro informe— se burlo amistosamente Ray mientras se retiraba las gafas de soldar —¡listo!— sonriente se aproximó a la mesa de trabajo de su compañero, llevaba un extraño aparato en la mano –hice todo tal y como lo diseñaste en tus planos— dejó el aparato en la mesa, Egon lo tomó con cuidado y presionó un botón, no paso nada.

— ¿Estas seguro?— ajustándose las gafas miró interrogante a Ray —¿respetaste los detalles y anotaciones?— sabía que si, que Raymond era el único que entendía sus planos y que no dejaría pasar el más mínimo detalle.

—Al pie de la letra, paso a paso— respondió Ray sin dejar de sonreír –solo que es obvio que no hay ningún tipo de energía psicoquinetica por aquí—

—Según mis teorías, la epk se encuentra en todos lados Doctor Stantz— respondió muy serio.

—¿Qué se encuentra por todos lados Doctor Spengler?— Peter Venkman, el psicólogo del grupo entró en ese momento al atestado laboratorio.

—Trabajamos en el detector epk, pero al parecer no funciona correctamente— refunfuño Egon sin dejar de revisar los planos y olvidándose de su reporte.

—Como sea— Peter se encogió de hombros, pocas veces le entendía a ese par, de no ser por que trabajar con ellos era sencillo estaría tomando una cerveza en el pub cercano al campus, pero eran colegas, compañeros en la investigación paranormal de la que no creía pero aprovechaba a su favor, el Decano casi siempre lo ignoraba y no le pedía resultados facilitándole la vida –supuse que se olvidarían de sus actividades y vine a recordárselas— Ray y Egon lo miraron extrañados –si, se que necesitamos una secretaria pero por ahora cumpliré parte de sus funciones— se sentó sobre la mesa de trabajo y cruzo la pierna como si se tratara de una súper modelo, haciendo un guiño coqueto que hizo sonreír a Ray.

—¿Qué funciones vas a cumplir?— pregunto con picardía y ambos soltaron una risa divertida.

—no la que piensa Doctor Stantz— respondió Peter poniéndose ya un poco más serio – usted Doctor "distraído" Spengler, tiene una conferencia de presentación a alumnos en cinco minutos y usted Doctor "memoria de mosca" Stantz tiene clase de Física con los chicos de maestría— de un salto bajó de la mesa donde estaba sentado.

—Demonios— soltó Ray quitándose la bata de trabajo y revolviendo entre varios objetos sacó una chaqueta arrugada y algo polvosa, tomo el medidor EPK y salio corriendo del lugar sin despedirse, Egon lo miraba un tanto confundido.

—Egon…— Peter esperaba como la abuela regañona, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo muy serio, Spengler salio del laboratorio veloz dejando a Venkman con una sonrisa traviesa, algo planeaba.

Ray entró atropelladamente al aula de Física, muchos jóvenes ya en sus asientos esperaban impacientes su clase, todos con la imagen rebuscada del científico, excepto una chica que se encontraba en el rincón más alejado del salón.

La clase comenzó con la presentación de Ray como profesor, distraído como era dejo el medidor en el escritorio y apenas se percató de que una de las lucecitas comenzó a parpadear, de no ser por uno de los alumnos sentados en primera fila no se da cuenta.

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa Doctor Stantz— dijo después de un pomposo carraspeo un muchacho pulcramente vestido —¿Qué es eso?— señalo al objeto que comenzaba a hacer un ruido extraño.

—vaya— murmuro Ray sin contestarle, interrumpiendo lo que escribía en la pizarra tomó el medidor y con paso lento comenzó a andar entre las filas de chicos y chicas que le veían curiosos, avanzó poco a poco hasta que el medidor comenzó a subir su escala, las antenas se elevaron iluminándose dejando oír un pitido y Stantz levantó la mirada, estaba frente a la chica del rincón.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto y la jovencita levanto apenada el rostro, al parecer no tendría más de 17 años, los ojos castaños tristes brillaron bajo la sombra de la gorra que cubría su cabello, blanco por lo que pudo ver entre algunos mechones que escapaban de la capucha de la pesada chamarra que usaba a pesar del bochornoso calor —¿estas inscrita a mi clase?—

—Silvana Torres y si, estoy inscrita— murmuro y volvió a agachar el rostro como si tratara de ocultar algo.

—Necesito que me acompañes— Ray estaba al borde, a punto de gritar eureka y saltar entre los alumnos, tuvo que contenerse y ser el científico profesional.

Como si llevara un enorme peso en su espalda, Sy se levantó cansada del asiento, apoyó su mano en el escritorio dejando ver una muñequera blanca cubriendo gran parte de su delgado brazo, esto no escapó de la mirada analítica de Ray que caballerosamente le cedió el paso, apagó el medidor y salio del lugar sin decir nada a sus confundidos alumnos.

Caminaron por el campus con un pesado silencio entre ellos, llegaron al laboratorio y se dirigieron al pequeño escritorio.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?— pregunto educadamente y Sy solo negó con la cabeza siempre agachada, evitando mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Qué sucede Doctor?— por fin hablo, su vocecita dulce temblaba nerviosa.

—Activaste esto, es… un prototipo en el que trabajamos otro investigador y yo… un detector de energía psicoquinetica…— sonrío un poco apenado –típicos científicos locos— se justificó mientras tomaba asiento.

—Tengo entendido que la energía psicoquinetica no puede medirse— respondió ella sin levantar el rostro –al menos de manera científica— suspiró ansiosa mirando de reojo a su interlocutor — ¿puedo pedirle un favor?— Ray asintió un poco confundido —¿podría cubrir las superficies reflejantes?—

Stantz miro a su alrededor, solo algunas piezas mecánicas cromadas brillaban bajo la luz blanca de la lámpara, las tapo con una bata que en días pasados fuera blanca quedándose de pie frente a la extraña jovencita.

—listo— susurró, Sy se atrevió por fin a levantar la cara, bajó la capucha de su chamarra y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—moría de calor— murmuró –gracias—

—¿Qué sabes de la epk?— soltó Ray sentándose frente a ella procurando no intimidarla, esta joven llevaba algo raro y podía presentirlo.

—He estudiado un poco de parapsicología desde hace… un par de años— respondió mientras con la mano izquierda apretaba la muñeca cubierta – se que es imposible medirla o rastrear al menos una señal de esta energía—

—¿Qué edad tienes?— curioso Ray se sirvió una soda del pequeño servi bar en la oficina, le ofreció un poco que Sy recibió sin beberla – luces más joven que tus compañeros ¿eres estudiante de intercambio?—

—estoy por cumplir los 21 Doctor, vengo de México, obtuve mi ingreso a la universidad por mis calificaciones al graduarme en física y vine a hacer mi maestría— trató de no sonar petulante –en mi país me consideraban una chica genio—

—¡vaya!— soltó Ray sin dejar de sonreír –y ¿Qué te atrae de la parapsicología?— la miró fijamente, ella agacho de nuevo el rostro, como evitando que descubriera en sus ojos algo extraño.

—solo quiero aprender a defenderme— respondió –por eso estoy en esta universidad, cuando llegamos a Nueva York mamá insistía enviarme a Princeton pero papá me sugirió Columbia, hay mas materias que me sirven para ese propósito— suspiro.

—Déjame entender— replico Ray – ¿para aprender a defenderte?— parpadeo confundido —¿de que o de quien?— mentalmente comenzó a repasar las carreras y materias que se impartían en la institución.

En ese momento la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, Peter y una bonita estudiante rubia y de piernas monumentales se quedaron con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro, él llevaba una botella de vino en la mano y ella un envase de chocolate líquido.

—¡Crei que estabas en clase!— reclamo Venkman confundido.

—¡creíste mal Venkman, y si nos permites estamos trabajando!— un tanto molesto Ray se levantó mirándolo mal, Sy aprovecho la confusión para ponerse de pie.

—Es mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento Doctor Stantz— y nerviosa se abrió paso entre la rubia y Peter para salir disparada del laboratorio, en su carrera de escape mientras se colocaba la capucha y evitaba cualquier superficie reflejante distraida chocó de frente con Spengler.

—¡disculpe!— confundida se detuvo de la pared para evitar caer, la muñequera se movió de su sitio y dejo entrever una cicatriz que no paso desapercibida para Spengler que extrañado le cedió el paso.

En cuanto salio del encerrado conjunto de laboratorios respiró aliviada, el aire fresco se coló entre la pesada chamarra y tragó saliva, estaba molesta con ella misma, confío en un desconocido… pero ese desconocido trabajaba desde mucho antes en algo que a ella le inquietaba sin haberle dicho nada encontró pruebas de lo que le sucedía… entonces no estaba tan loca como creía o de nuevo caería en manos de algún charlatán.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Egon entró de dos largas zancadas, la estudiante curvilínea apenada salio sin hacer ruido dejando el envase de chocolate, Peter no sabía que contestar a Stantz que como pocas veces lucia molesto.

—¡que le arruiné su primera fiesta en el laboratorio a Raymond!— se intentó burlar Peter, al siguiente segundo guardó silencio por la fría mirada que recibía del regularmente alegre Doc. Stantz.

—¡el medidor funciona Spans!— ignorando a Peter, Ray volvió a trazar su eterna sonrisa infantil –logré detectar una emisión de epk—

—¡¿Dónde?!— como raras veces, Egon se entusiasmo y buscó el medidor para salir hacia donde dijera su compañero que se quedó estático tras el escritorio —¿pueden decirme que sucede?— insistió.

—una de mis alumnas de física… emite una tremenda cantidad de epk…— un gesto de confusión flotó en su rostro –no entiendo de que manera, y lo entendería si no fuera por que nuestro hormonal compañero nos interrumpió en el preciso momento en que la niña me lo diría— bufo haciendo berrinche dejándose caer en la silla giratoria.

¿Una persona expidiendo epk? Eso era imposible a menos de encontrarse poseídos por algún tipo de entidad, pensó Egon… su mente siempre inquieta comenzó a trabajar… un proyecto, un invento que le sirviera para revisar a aquellos que tienen esa extraordinaria capacidad.

Después de aquellos sucesos en el laboratorio, Sy decidió desaparecer por un tiempo de la vista del profesor el Doctor Stantz, cambio sus planes de vivir en el campus o de buscar alguna fraternidad donde encajar… y se sonreía al pensarlo… ella de por si no encajaba entre los mortales normales y después de aquello vivido en su país natal, era imposible encajar entre los mas estrafalarios que pudiese conocer.

Abandonó las clases de Física, centrándose en teología, química, en fin cualquier materia que le sirviera para entender eso que le pasaba, evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con los tres investigadores que al parecer también se habían olvidado de ella.

Cierto día a finales de verano una noticia la conmociono… el Doctor Stantz y su equipo eran despedidos de la Universidad… el único ser humano en el mundo que le podía haber ayudado ya no estaría en el plantel y en casa sus padres poco a poco cedían al miedo ante las manifestaciones que se incrementaban al pasar de los días.

—Nena, creo que sería más sano para ti convivir con tus compañeros del colegio— insistió por millonésima vez su padre –todavía tengo contacto con mis amigos del club de ciencias de la facultad—

—Papá— suspiró Sy desde su cama donde leía un libro –me imagino que no ha de ser fácil convivir conmigo, pero…— trató de controlar la sensación de desamparo que le cerraba la garganta –solo aquí me siento más segura—

—lo se— Mario se sentó a su lado acariciándole el cabello –pero mamá está al borde de los nervios y la servidumbre dura poco tiempo— tragó saliva –no se que sea y no he logrado encontrar una explicación pero… hay algo en tu habitación que aterra hasta a tu madre—

—papi, yo tampoco se lo que es pero procuro tenerlo controlado, si me voy a vivir al campus no se que pueda suceder—

Mario ya no insistió, se levantó de la cama y salio de la curiosa habitación de la muchacha, la habitación de una jovencita donde no había espejos, superficies doradas o plateadas, ni siquiera el pomo de la puerta conservaba el brillo del cromo original, era un dormitorio oscuro, frío, tétrico que cuando la chica dormía se escuchaban rasguños, ruidos de pasos, golpes y a veces una risa profunda que crispaba los nervios de sus padres.

Un par de meses después de que los exóticos profesores de la Universidad fueran despedidos, Sy como siempre centrada en sus estudios, logró ingresar a uno de los dormitorios, esperanzada a poder controlar "eso" que tanto mortificaba a sus padres, estaba aparentemente lista para manejar la situación.

Cumplía ya los 21 años y esa misma tarde se mudaba a su nuevo dormitorio, afortunadamente por ahora era la única en la habitación y siempre aplicando sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos en el colegio logró mantener a raya los eventos que la rodeaban.

Veía sonriendo enternecida los comerciales donde aparecía su exprofesor, ahora era un "cazafantasmas" junto con los otros dos investigadores que conoció de vista, poco a poco se hacían famosos y ella poco a poco se convertía en una chica normal, aparentemente.

Comentarios

Gracias por leer


	3. El demonio en el reflejo

Capitulo 3

Pasaron varios días y esa tarde se sentía muy tranquila, los exámenes habían pasado y por fin en aproximadamente un año tendría una tarde libre, casi no conocía la ciudad y era un buen momento para hacerlo, sin pensárselo más salio del domicilio de sus padres al medio día de visitarlos, dispuesta a pasear por las concurridas calles.

Carteles anunciando a los Cazafantasmas la distrajeron de su plan original y casi sin darse cuenta estaba parada frente a la antigua estación de bomberos, actualmente las radiantes instalaciones del cuartel central de los cazadores de espectros un bonito cartel de un fantasmita encerrado en un circulo de prohibido marcaba el lugar.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y curiosa se dejo llevar, el garaje estaba vacío y al fondo se escuchaba el teclear continuo, una secretaria atendía llamadas telefónicas y escribía los datos en la computadora.

—Buenas tardes señorita— tímida se dirigió a la secretaria que la miró de reojo sin dejar de escribir datos –busco… busco…— no se animaba a hablar más de lo necesario, no podía confiar en ella, nerviosa miró a su alrededor, un largo tubo cromado bajaba del segundo piso, evito reflejarse en él –busco al profesor Stantz— trago saliva esperando que la secretaria le dijera que estaba equivocada y la pusiera de patitas en la calle.

—Ray salio— contestó con gracioso tono apático la secretaria –si quiere esperarlo puede tomar asiento— le señalo con la vista una pequeña sala de espera tras un modulo de madera –en un segundo estoy con usted—

Sy se asomo al lugar, verifico que nada reflejara su imagen y entró tratando de lucir tranquila, a los pocos minutos la secretaria entró con una taza de té que le ofreció.

—soy Jannine, ¿en que te podemos ayudar? ¿Tienes fantasmas en casa? ¿Alguna maldición por parte de una compañera envidiosa?— recito sin respirar haciendo sonreír a la muchacha.

—yo… fui alumna del profesor Stantz y solo quiero saludarlo— sonrió amigable dando un trago a su té.

—¿de la universidad? ¡Vaya!— Jannine se sentó a su lado –y dime ¿Cómo es Egon como profesor?— la miro confidente, esperando respuesta.

—Egon… no tuve clases con él, solo conocí al Doctor Stantz— contestó y en ese momento se dejo oír una sirena escandalosa haciendo saltar a Jannine de su sitio.

—espera aquí— amable le indico que no saliera del cubículo –no sabemos en que condiciones llegan— y salio dejándola con la duda.

¿Condiciones? ¿Acaso atrapar seres etéreos era peligroso? Escucho a la secretaria avisando de la presencia de una visita y fuertes pasos hacia el cubículo, el Doctor Venkman saltó el pequeño barandal de madera buscando con la vista a alguien, hasta que se topo con el rostro de la chica, Peter estaba sucio, lleno de una sustancia transparente con olor a vomito y leche cuajada que escurría todavía de su cabello.

—¿tu eres quien nos esperaba?— preguntó algo desilusionado, Sy asintió –mmm..., supongo que vienes a ver a Ray – de nuevo la chica asintió.

Ray llegó detrás de su compañero, sonrió al verla y entró al cubículo.

—creo que hago mal tercio— farfullo Peter y salio dejándolos solos —¡Aguarda Egon, yo quiero almacenar a este desgraciado!—

—Hola— saludó tímidamente –espero no ser inoportuna—

—En lo absoluto— Ray se veía tan distinto, el uniforme era solo un overol con un par de escudos, entre ellos su apellido, nada que ver con el profesor de corbata medio desaliñado.

—vine… yo…— ¿por donde empezar? – Supe que tuvieron que dejar la uni—

—si, problemas administrativos, pero como puedes ver no nos va tan mal— sonrió señalándole las instalaciones –tenemos más libertad para trabajar— retiró de su frente un extraño visor con lentes graduables depositándolo en el escritorio.

—genial— susurró ella –pero… — respiro profundamente –vine a explicarle eso que quedó pendiente profesor—

—deja de llamarme así, finalmente ya no lo soy, solo dime Ray— se sentó a su lado –y si, tenemos algo pendiente sin embargo me gustaría pedirte algo muy especial— Sy lo miro fijamente, esperando lo que ya sabia –me gustaría que los doctores Spengler y Venkman nos acompañen, ellos nos van a ayudar a saber que sucede—

—¿les hablo sobre la epk que detecto?— Ray asintió y Sy suspiro – ok, si van a ayudarme…adelante—

—Jannine prepara mucho café, lo llevas al laboratorio— ordeno Stantz a la secretaria mientas guiaba a Sy fuera del cubículo — ¿has tenido experiencias extrañas últimamente?—

—si— respondió ella mientras entraban al laboratorio, una serie de aparatos con pantallas, cámaras, cables, controles la apabullaron por un momento, Venkman salía de una habitación con el cabello mojado y ropa limpia, Egon hacia anotaciones en una libreta.

—Señores, les presento a…— la miro interrogante, había olvidado su nombre.

—soy Silvana Torres— contesto ella y Ray continuo

—Era mi alumna en la universidad, fue en ella que detecté la fuerte emisión de epk con el medidor— Spengler ahora si interesado dejó lo que hacia y se acercó –Silvana dice que ha vivido eventos sobrenaturales últimamente—

—yo… desde hace tres años tengo adherido a mi a un demonio… o lo que sea, aun no lo he descifrado— soltó de golpe, después de tanto tiempo de aguantar gritarlo, era algo que ni siquiera sus padres sabían.

—si, un demonio o lo que sea— intervino Peter incrédulo –lo siento niña no te ofendas, pero sabrás que diario recibimos a decenas de locos buscando ese tipo de atención— y visiblemente fastidiado siguió secando su cabello con una toalla.

—lo importante Venkman, es que el medidor detecto esa energía mucho antes de Silvana nos dijera nada sobre esa entidad— replico Ray –discúlpalo, es el psicólogo del grupo y a veces siente que sabe más que todos—

—entiendo perfectamente su postura Doctor Venkman— respondió Sy respetuosa –pero creo que pocos chiflados le muestran cosas así— y sin más descubrió su brazo derecho, retiró la muñequera y una horrible marca en la piel latía como si estuviese viva eran tres líneas como si hubiesen sido marcadas con una garra ardiente – ¡llevo tres años cargando esto, tres años soportando el dolor, soportando sus manifestaciones y por más que investigo no se que demonios sea!— gimió ya sin aguantar las lagrimas.

—increíble— murmuró Egon —¿es una cicatriz?— tocó con cuidado la piel palpitante que reacciono ante el toque replegándose.

—tal vez— respondió Sy tragando las lagrimas –a veces reacciona como ahora que lo toco, he puesto desde ungüentos que no hacen nada, agua bendita que causa un dolor terrible, cenizas de un templo hindú, humo de incienso en un templo budista que solo ocasionaron dos noches de pesadilla— suspiro –es algo diabólico, estoy segura—

—¿puedo?— sin contener su curiosidad Egon alcanza desde un estante el famoso medidor y lo enciende después de que la muchacha da su aprobación, en ese momento no marca absolutamente nada, un silencio pesa sobre la habitación mientras que ella aguarda nerviosa algún ruido pero no pasa absolutamente nada.

—les dije— concluyó Venkman con tono de burla saliendo del lugar.

—Te juro que midió niveles muy altos en el salón de clases— insistió Ray a Egon que no decía nada.

—¿no me cree verdad?— nerviosa la chica se puso de pie, respiro profundo y se dirigió a Ray –necesito un espejo—

—¿espejo?— Ray no entendió de momento, sin embargo Egon lo supo en ese instante.

—te creo, no debes de dar ninguna muestra, podemos hacerte pruebas sencillas y menos agresivas que… — Sy lo interrumpió, estaba cansada de los juegos de "eso", que no pudiera vivir normalmente porque "eso" intervenía en el momento menos esperado.

—un espejo por favor— insistió, las manos le temblaban y la frente estaba perlada de sudor –se a lo que me arriesgo pero necesito terminar con todo—

Ray salio del laboratorio y volvió con un espejo mediano que apoyo en una de las mesas.

—pase lo que pase, no dejen que me lleve— suplico y quitándose la sudadera dio un paso al lado del espejo que comenzó a sacudirse, la superficie plateada ondulaba como mercurio liquido dejando ver poco a poco una luz naranja.

No tuvieron tiempo de bajar por el equipo de protones, ni siquiera tenían una trampa a la mano, eran simples mortales siendo testigos de un evento sobrenatural poderoso, del que eran casi incapaces de hacer algo para detenerlo.

Las respuestas a muchas preguntas estaban ahí, frente a los dos científicos que en sus mentes analíticas no podían procesar algo tan simple y a la vez tan increíble… la existencia del infierno como un sitio real y visible.

El espejo dejaba ver una zona devastada, como si hubiesen explotado miles de bombas, un incendio eterno sobre la tierra calcinada, algunas grietas en la superficie vomitaban lenguas de fuego y frente a ellos un ser espeluznante gruñía furioso, buscaba la manera de salir del espejo, siluetas encorvadas se retorcían detrás de él arrastrándose directo a la ventana que se abría en ese momento como si se tratara de aluminio fundido.

Sy controlaba su terror y sin embargo su cuerpo se sacudía en temblores, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y lentamente tendió la mano hacia el espejo provocando en el demoniaco ser una torva sonrisa, éste imito el movimiento y poco a poco la garra ardiente salia del espejo inundando el ambiente con un olor pestilente, de muerte, podredumbre y azufre.

La garra estaba a milímetros de tocar a la joven que no podía desviar la mirada, los aullidos provenientes del averno resonaban en todo el lugar, Jannine y Peter estaban en el dintel de la puerta, ella aterrada, el asqueado.

—¡deténganlo por favor!— chillo la secretaria segura de que si el monstruo tocaba a la muchacha la llevaría con él, Peter desapareció volviendo de inmediato con su equipo de protones zumbando, dispuesto a destruir al monstruo.

—¡no Peter!— grito Egon dando un paso, tomo por los hombros a Sy encarando directamente al ser que rugió algo ininteligible, la garra desapareció y Ray cubrió de inmediato el espejo con la toalla abandonada de Peter.

Silvana se desvaneció.

El silencio flotaba en el laboratorio, Jannine aun temblando pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente de la joven que se cimbraba afiebrada tumbada inconciente en el sofá, Peter fumaba en un rincón furioso de no haber podido destruir al monstruo, Egon y Ray sentados frente a frente en la mesa de trabajo, Egon con la muñequera en sus manos como si ésta pudiera darle tanta información que necesitaba.

—Lo mejor es tenerla aquí— opino Ray después de un tiempo en silencio –podremos hacerle todas las pruebas necesarias y quizá encontrar algo para liberarla—

—no es una simple posesión Ray— la confusión era obvia en Egon –ese no era un demonio común— se levantó de golpe furioso de no entender lo que sucedía —¡no es un demonio! ¿Qué es entonces?— de un estante tomo un grueso y viejo grimorio.

—¿estará registrado en la guía Tobin?— Ray se acercó a su compañero –de ser así…—

—no esta— murmuro Egon cerrando de golpe el viejo libro –nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a algo así— estaba enojado, frustrado, tal vez algo asustado.

—¿Qué viste?— le cuestiono Ray –digo, estuviste frente a eso, rugió cuando te vio—

—vi lo mismo que tu y escuché lo mismo— respondió mecánicamente, eso escapaba a la lógica, a su fría capacidad de deducción –necesitamos saber como llego eso a su vida— miro a la muchacha con compasión, ellos solo lo vieron aproximadamente un minuto y no podían superarlo, el cabello blanco de Sy evidenciaba encuentros frecuentes y aterradores.

–En cuanto despierte llámenme, voy al departamento de Dana— y sin decir otra cosa salio del lugar mientras el cuarto integrante del equipo volvía con bolsas de comida china.

—¡hola, llego la cena!— saludo Winston cuyo animo se fue al suelo en cuanto se percató del pesado ambiente —¿me perdí de algo?—

En cuestión de diez minutos lo pusieron al día, comieron sin ganas y Jannine se despidió al terminar su jornada, realmente impactada por lo vivido, Sy no despertaba.

—¿esta bien?— por enésima vez Ray preguntaba a Egon que revisaba los signos vitales de la chica.

—si— suspiro –solo es agotamiento, es probable que lleve varias noches sin dormir adecuadamente—

—deberíamos hablar con sus padres— cambio el tema Winston, no le gustaba tener esa responsabilidad, si era evidente que la niña necesitaba ayuda urgente, pero también estaba conciente de que podían acusarlos de secuestro, de drogarla, de tantas cosas vistas y vividas en su revoltosa juventud..

No fue difícil obtener el numero paterno, habían dejado conocidos en el campus y en menos de cinco minutos hablaban con los padres de Silvana.

Violeta y Mario llegaron cuarenta minutos después de la llamada, ella hecha un mar de lágrimas y él nervioso, sin saber con que se encontraría.

Tras llevarlos con la chica que dormía profundamente se sentaron a hablar, eran las doce treinta de la noche cuando Peter se les unió, sin embargo no dieron muchas luces sobre como comenzó todo el problema, solo les hablaron de la fobia de la muchacha con los objetos reflejantes, los rasguños y heridas que le salían en el rostro, los aullidos bestiales que hacían temblar la casa ciertas noches, el cambio de una estudiosa joven alegre y divertida a una niña genio retraída después de una fiesta familiar.

Se encontraban decidiendo sobre que medidas tomar, si los padres autorizaban que permaneciera en el cuartel general cuando Sy despertó.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó adormilada, como si nada la hubiera dejado desfallecida en brazos del doctor Spengler.

—te desmayaste y tuvimos que buscar a tus padres— le informo Egon –estudiamos la posibilidad de que te quedes con nosotros un tiempo—

—¿quedarme? No… no lo creo— respondió nerviosa –tengo que ir a clases –miró a su madre buscando apoyo – mamá di que no puedo quedarme— suplico

—nena creo que sería lo mejor— respondió Violeta – ellos creen que pueden ayudarte— intento sonreír pero solo logro dejar escapar unas lagrimas.

—vas a estar bien, te lo prometo— intervino Ray –podemos organizarnos para llevarte a la universidad y pasar a recogerte—

—pero… va a ser muy costoso— insistió Sy arrepentida de haber acudido a ellos –es decir… solo quiero saber que pasa, no ser conejillo de indias—

—nena no te preocupes por los gastos— Mario intento sonreír para darle confianza –tenemos intacto el fondo universitario y le sumamos tus becas… no hay problema—

—¿no quieres terminar con todo esto nena?— Violeta insistió –los doctores van a ayudarte mi niña—

—dudo que sea tan simple— rezongo viendo que su brillante idea no brillaba tanto después de todo.

—me imagino que es la entidad quien te hace dudar— replico Egon –aunque no sea una posesión, eso puede influir en muchas de tus decisiones—

—ok que mas da— respondió derrotada –necesito ir por mis cosas— informo dejándose caer en el sofá donde minutos antes durmiera.

—en cuanto amanezca te acompaño— sonriendo amable Winston se ofreció y Sy acepto encogiendo los hombros – necesitamos entonces sus firmas aprobando todo esto— ahora hablaba con los padres de la chica.

El cambio en su rutina fue muy obvio, sobre todo cuando llegaban por ella a la universidad corriendo en el Ecto—1 sonando la sirena a todo volumen, sujetándose de donde pudiera dentro del vehiculo que chirriaba las llantas para acudir a un llamado urgente, esperarlos dentro del auto adelantando apuntes o leyendo, llegando a la central con un objeto llamado "trampa" que soltaba un vapor apestoso.

En cuanto se encontraba en "casa" comía junto con Jannine, resulto ser una buena compañera de comidas, charlaba hasta por los codos y le hablaba maravillas del Doctor Spengler que conforme pasaban los días dejaba de parecerle un nerd engreído, algunas veces lo sorprendía con una discretisíma sonrisa en sus delgados labios por cualquier bobería que ella decía o tomando notas interesado en las preguntas que a la muchacha le parecían ridículas.

Por lo regular al terminar de comer y hacer sus tareas la llamaban al laboratorio, le conectaban cables, le colocaban aparatos desconocidos, le tomaban video y fotografía, incluso Peter se daba un tiempo para hacerle test psicológicos; si corría con la suerte de que no les interrumpieran con un llamado Raymond y Egon pasaban horas analizando hasta los más insignificantes detalles en las graficas, la involucraban aún más enseñándole el significado de esos números, con algunos experimentos logró incluso dominar más ese temor que le inculcaba el descarnado ser.

Solo con dos semanas de convivir con ellos se dio cuenta que finalmente había encontrado el lugar donde encajaba, finalmelte no era un conejillo de indias les ayudaba en sus investigaciones; disfrutaba las veladas ya fuera con Egon o Ray charlando sobre libros, grimorios, pergaminos, leyendas; disfrutaba visitar la biblioteca para buscar información ya fuera sobre su caso o ayudarlos con las pesquisas históricas en sus cacerías, durante la cena les daba un resumen sobre lo encontrado, incluso Winston participaba interesado en esos pequeños debates.

El ser aparentemente se había percatado de la protección que ahora disfrutaba Sy pues la actividad paranormal que la rodeaba había disminuido bastante, y según Ray estaban a punto de inhabilitarlo con un invento que estaba desarrollando.

—Mi teoría es que un campo electromagnético perfectamente calculado puede detener o minimizar las capacidades de la entidad que te molesta— informó a la muchacha mientras soldaba cables en una placa metálica adherida a un traje de spandex –si esta correctamente graduado…podrás tener un cierto nivel de vida normal— sonrió esperando felicitaciones.

—¿y como sabrás si está bien calibrado?— preguntó curiosa desviando la vista de la guía Tobin que le habían prestado.

—lo sabrás si no terminas convertida en asado— respondió muy serio Egon desde su mesa de trabajo haciéndola reír –es en serio— murmuró sin dejar de trabajar.

—si, te creo— comenzó de nuevo a reír, después de que "eso" entrara en su vida no sonreía siquiera, pero esas semanas junto a tan poco comunes científicos reía incluso más que cuando era chiquilla.

—como sea, si no lo ajustas bien termina frita Ray— insistió molesto de que se tomara a broma su teoría –hay que hacer pruebas con ello antes de ponérselo— le preocupaba que algo malo le sucediera a la chica y malo era convertirla en otra entidad ectoplasmica rondando en sus cuarteles.

—no va a terminar frita, quizá un poco de estática en el cabello, eso es todo— despreocupado continuo Ray mientras daba los puntos finales a la soldadura –ten… póntelo— Sy lo miró con un rotundo no en sus ojos castaños.

—pero ¿Cuál va a ser la fuente de poder?— Winston llevaba unas cajas que descargó del Ecto—1 – ¿una batería de auto?— Ray desistió de que la muchacha se probara el traje, lo miraba curioso, como si ya dudara de su trabajo.

—entonces va a terminar carbonizada— insistió Egon –deberías probar primero el traje tu mismo—

—¿Cómo tu trepanación? ¡Olvídalo!— respondió riendo Ray –de ser así, creo que buscamos un voluntario— y haciendo un puchero doblo el traje metiéndolo en una caja plástica.

La charla se vio interrumpida por un nuevo llamado, el equipo comenzó a vestir sus uniformes, Peter subió corriendo las escaleras.

—Llamaron tus padres, quieren que vayas a visitarlos— informo mientras se calaba las botas —¿podrías ir en taxi? Como ves nosotros estamos un poco ocupados—

—¡claro, no soy una bebe!— respondió sonriendo tomando su chamarra, estar cerca de los nuevos y verdaderos héroes de Nueva York la hacían sentir segura, protegida y a salvo de cualquier fantasma de pacotilla.

Salio del edificio después del escandaloso Ecto, detuvo un taxi y en minutos ya estaba en casa platicando con sus padres.

Después de comer, acostumbraban charlar mientras esperaban a alguno de los chicos que fuera por ella, pero la sirena no se escucho aunque ya casi anochecía.

—A veces tienen muchos fantasmas que atrapar— les aviso a sus padres para tranquilizarlos aunque ella misma era un manojo de nervios, parada a un lado de la ventana, viendo hacia la calle, esperando que alguno de sus amigos se presentara.

—Lo mejor es que vayas a dormir hija— recomendó su madre –tu habitación esta intacta—

—si, supongo que mejor me duermo— respondió, ellos no se habían tardado tanto en recogerla, no cazaba con ellos, no tocaba siquiera el equipo de protones por mucho que había suplicado a Egon y a Ray, Winston ni siquiera la dejaba bajar sola al sótano donde se encontraba el sistema de almacenamiento y Peter aunque era gracioso no platicaba mucho con ella, pero siempre habían pasado a recogerla, sabían que podría pasar si esa cosa que la perseguía la encontraba indefensa, sobre todo ahora que ese ser había visto al equipo protegerla.

Subió a su habitación arrastrando su mochila, llevaba apuntes de teorías que compartía principalmente con Egon y Ray, al parecer además de ser sus ángeles guardianes eran abiertos a hablar con una tonta niña genio, aprendía mucho de ellos y sus infantiles sugerencias los hacia pensar en más posibilidades.

Comenzó a revisar los últimos apuntes, datos y estadísticas que por hobbie llevaba junto con Spengler, era casi la una de la mañana cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban cambiando, la oleada de eventos paranormales se había incrementado.

—"y no sabes cuanto"— susurro una voz sibilante y aguda en su oído, volteo asustada y en la portada de una carpeta plastificada apenas distinguía el deforme rostro del ser que la torturaba –"vamos a ser libres" – siseo y soltó una carcajada que cimbro la habitación.

—¡eso es!— grito y bajo corriendo a la sala, sus padres veían la televisión cuando se sentó marcando desesperada el numero de sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa nena?— curioso su padre se le acerco, Sy le entregó la libreta tamborileando los dedos nerviosa, la voz de Jannine le tranquilizó un poco.

—Jannine, comunícame con Ray o Egon— le apremió interrumpiéndola —es urgente—

La voz chillona de la secretaria resonó y luego hubo un silencio desesperante.

—¿Qué es todo esto hija?— Mario revisaba los apuntes, las estadísticas —¿Qué tienen que ver los apagones con los fantasmas?— reviso otra nota –y todo esto ¿con revelaciones? ¿La Biblia?—

Sy no le contestó, en ese momento la voz de Egon se escucho en el teléfono.

—¿estas bien?— se escuchaba preocupado.

—Viene algo muy grande Egon… ¿has revisado las estadísticas?— nerviosa le quitó el cuaderno a su padre.

—Precisamente hablaba de ello con los demás, tenemos en puerta un enorme cataclismo – pocas veces lo escuchaba así.

—¿Qué tan enorme?— susurró asustada –porque "eso" me ha dicho algo—

—¿te ataco?— inquieto Egon dejo caer el teléfono porque un golpe resonó en el auricular

—no, apenas pude verlo pero por fin lo escuche— susurro la muchacha pero su padre estaba atento – me dijo que van a ser libres—

—solo podemos compararlo con el Apocalipsis— respondió en voz baja, tal vez no quería asustar a Jannine

—¡ay Dios!— respondió asustada –Egon voy para allá—

—no… quédate en casa, tenemos muchas llamadas y no sería prudente dejarte sola, además…— Se interrumpió y escuchó voces del otro lado de la línea

—¿Qué pasa?— la mataba la curiosidad y el miedo, escucho la voz de Jannine

—Tengo que irme— respondió Egon –la policía está aquí— y colgó sin más.

¿La policía? ¡La policía! Definitivamente tenia que estar ahí, no era cazafantasmas, no tenía sus conocimientos o experiencia, pero eran sus únicos amigos en el mundo, eran las únicas personas en el mundo que sabían su secreto y le habían apoyado, al menos debía estar ahí para lo que necesitaran, aunque fuera prepararles café o mantener las líneas telefónicas libres ayudando a la secretaria.

Nerviosa dio un par de vueltas por la sala, sus padres la miraban curiosos y los sorprendió cuando tomó la decisión de salir.

—Papi ¿puedes prestarme el auto?— pregunto deteniendo su loco ir y venir –tengo que ir a…— la interrumpió el timbrar del teléfono —¿diga?— contestó de inmediato.

—Sy, soy Jannine— informo la inconfundible voz –la policía trajo a un tipo muy extraño, Egon me pidió que te llamara, dice que debes quedarte con tus papás—

—¡no, Jannine tengo que ir!— insistió

—Egon me dijo que te explicara que tenemos un hombre extraño que dice ser Vinz Clortho, vive en el mismo edificio que la novia de Venkman— suspiro— dice que sabes donde y que buscar; estamos esperando a Ray para averiguar más— respiró con fuerza –por favor quédate en casa pues no sabemos que está sucediendo, nosotros vamos a estarte llamando—

—pero Jannine— insistió

—Son ordenes de Egon, lo siento— y colgó, Sy se dejo caer derrotada en el sofá.

—¿nena?— preocupada por el semblante angustiado de su hija, Violeta se acerco y le tomo la mano

—Algo va a pasar— susurro y salto corriendo a su dormitorio, el nombre… ¡lo había leído en algún lado!

Rebusco en los apuntes de otra libreta, se había aventurado a hacer una nueva recopilación de los nombres y datos que aparecían en la guía Tobin con la idea de publicar una reedición, ese nombre le era familiar.

Vinz era un demonio ¿Qué hacia en New York? Si, era una ciudad altamente violenta pero… que un sirviente de… ¡el destructor!... no, era una locura, algo imposible.

—¡mamá, papá deben abandonar la ciudad!— les avisó alarmada entrando de golpe a la habitación paterna donde se preparaban para dormir, en su preocupación se olvido de cubrir los espejos y el monstruo apareció de inmediato.

Un rugido ensordecedor se dejo escuchar, Violeta y Mario nunca lo habían escuchado tal cual, mucho menos verlo, pero no estaba solo, una docena de lo que parecían haber sido personas en un pasado, se arremolinaban detrás de él, gritaban y rugían buscando salir del espejo.

—"nunca lo van a detener"— rugió – "Zuul y Vinz son indestructibles"— la profunda risa hizo temblar los cristales – "y vamos a ser libres, libres para destruirlos"— señalo con la garra a los padres de Sy –"El amo, el Destructor los va a aniquilar subcreaturas, ¡y tu volverás a mi lado!"— sentenció con furia mirando directamente a Silvana –"en el lugar al que perteneces"—

Violeta en un impulso lanzó hacia el espejo la lámpara de noche, estrellándolo en miles de pedazos que reflejaban a su vez trozos del monstruo.

Las piernas le fallaron, sus amigos no estaban cerca, si "eso" lograba escapar del espejo. Guardó el equilibro apoyando la espalda en la pared, cerro los ojos "Egon, Ray…dense prisa" murmuro como una oración.

Comentarios.

Silvana es mas que una deshabrida Mary Sue, con el avance de la historia se van a dar cuenta de ello. He estado analizand la pelicula GB1 y hay un salto tremendo de tiempo que no corrigio Reitman (pero quien soy para juzgarlo) aqui he tratado de darle ese mismo tiempo por lo que Zeedmore no tiene el tiempo que dice al alcalde de trabajar con los chicos.


	4. Fin de una aventura, comenzando otra

Capitulo 4

—¡Por favor váyanse!— insistió y Mario la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

—No vamos a dejarte, vas con nosotros— musitó Violeta recogiendo con asco los trozos de vidrio ya sin el reflejo infernal.

Una serie de ruidos los distrajeron, curiosos se asomaron a la ventana para encontrarse con una escena irreal.

Los vecinos salían corriendo de sus casas, las luces se prendían y apagaban con vertiginosa velocidad, los perros aullaban, en la cocina comenzaron a escuchar como se golpeaban entre si las cacerolas, las puertas se azotaban, luminosos seres transparentes salían de entre los matorrales, las rejillas del drenaje, de los prados verdes de los jardines.

—Hay que buscar un sitio seguro— propuso Mario vistiéndose con un pants, Violeta ya se había puesto sus jeans y una camisola.

—No papá, hay que esperar— susurró Sy mirando por la ventana, a pesar de que sus vecinos y su propia casa daban muestras de estar infestadas entendió la orden de sus amigos sobre no dejar por ahora el lugar –no sabremos nada sino hasta que amanezca, al parecer la ciudad está completamente infestada – cerró las cortinas resignada y dejó a sus padres en la habitación.

El resto de la madrugada la pasó pegada al televisor, las insulsas noticias de política y chismes de espectáculos le daban algo de paz aunque un par de ocasiones se perdió la señal y en cierto momento tuvieron que cambiar de comentarista pues al parecer el anterior "tuvo un asunto personal urgente por atender"; subió a la azotea antes de que saliera el sol, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba saber que ellos estaban bien.

A las siete de la mañana ya estaba casi totalmente iluminada la ciudad por la luz del sol, se disponía a bajar por una taza de café cuando una enorme explosión resonó por toda la ciudad.

Instintivamente dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba el cuartel, cubrió los labios para no gritar, las lagrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos; una enorme columna de humo y fuego se elevaba de donde calculaba la ubicación del cuartel general.

Su espíritu científico la inmovilizo fascinada por el espectáculo de luces, se dio cuenta de que no era fuego, no era un incendio sino miles o millones de luces que salían de la columna, y que muchas más salían por diversas partes de la ciudad para unirse a la línea brillante que formaban en el cielo.

—son ellos— se dijo a si misma cuando entidades luminosas salían de las casas de sus vecinos, gimiendo y gritando dirigiéndose a las diversas líneas rojas que se dibujaban en el cielo matinal de la gran manzana, en determinado punto se unieron en una sola, fue cuando sintió por primera vez dentro de su cuerpo algo distinto, como si deseara salir y unirse a la espectral comitiva.

La línea principal se abrió en varias, marcando los límites de la ciudad, recogiendo a mas entidades que salían de todas partes, veloces se unieron nuevamente y haciendo un rizo en el aire se precipitaron hacia uno de los edificios que sobresalían a la distancia provocando una nueva explosión.

Bajo de prisa a su dormitorio, sacó los mapas que tenia marcados con los datos de las misiones de sus amigos, trazó varias líneas y todas ellas se centraban en un solo lugar: el 55 Central Park West, el edificio donde vivía Dana Barrett.

Marcó de nuevo a la central para comunicar a alguno de los cazafantasmas los datos pero la línea estaba muerta, de alguna forma tenía que ponerse en contacto con ellos.

—Sus indicaciones fueron que te quedaras aquí nena— su padre la miraba con ternura desde la puerta de la cocina, le llevaba un café caliente – se que te preocupan pero no tienes el equipo apropiado para ayudarles—

—papá, entiéndeme son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida— gimió Sy – tengo que verlos— aun tenia el mapa en la mano –les debo mucho como para abandonarlos en este momento—.

—debes esperar— respondió Mario sentándose a su lado y entregándole el café –no has dormido nada— sonriente la abrazo acariciándole el cabello blanco — ¿Por qué no nos dijiste todo nena?—

—¿lo habrían soportado?— la chica suspiro – solo de escucharlo ya tenían miedo— sonrió –aunque mamá fue muy valiente al romper el espejo, ni siquiera los muchachos atrevían a hacerlo—

—la intuición de una madre es más fuerte y atinada que cualquier ciencia— respondió Mario encendiendo la televisión con el control remoto, un noticiero daba los últimos informes.

"Los cazafantasmas en la cárcel"

"causantes de la histeria colectiva"

"el fin del mundo"

—¿papi?— Sy intento no hacer caso del noticiero —¿crees que salgan de esta?—

— estoy seguro que si… salen de esta, en México tenemos un dicho "los mejores amigos se conocen en el hospital y en la cárcel"— sonriendo se levanto entregándole las llaves del auto – ve a verlos, al menos ya sabes donde están y que se encuentran bien—

—gracias papá— emocionada tomó las llaves y después de darle un beso salio corriendo a la calle, sabía donde encontrarlos.

Intentar llegar al precinto fue una labor difícil que le costó toda la mañana, ya para entonces en la parte alta del edificio en Central Park se formaba una negra nube que dejaba caer rayos sobre la construcción.

Un bloqueo policiaco la detuvo poco antes de llegar a la alcaldía por donde había decidido desviarse, fastidiada estaciono el auto y comenzó a caminar cuando escucho la inconfundible sirena del Ecto—1.

¿Qué van a hacer? Pensó desesperada y de nuevo corrió hacia el automóvil, manejó entre las calles buscando con la vista el edificio de Dana, era lógico que se dirigieran a ese lugar.

Llegó en el preciso momento en que un temblor sacudía la tierra, pesada mampostería del edificio caía y aunque estaba todavía a unas calles las esquirlas de concreto hacían un poco peligroso desplazarse hasta la calle principal.

Un silencio invadía el sitio, la sirena de una patrulla sonó como si estuviese baja la batería, fue cuando alcanzó su meta… y no los vio; la multitud ahí reunida miraba con tristeza grandes pedazos de asfalto donde por unos centímetros el blanco transporte de sus amigos había librado ser destruido.

—¿Qué paso?— preguntó a una muchacha que lloraba desconsolada.

—los mató… se los tragó la tierra— murmuro con la voz ahogada.

Sy sintió como si también se cayera por un pozo oscuro, camino veloz hacia donde la muchacha señalara y entre el polvo vio que salía una mano, la multitud comenzó a gritar y empujarse llevándola frente el edificio, fue cuando vio a Ray y Peter salir de la grieta seguidos de Egon y Winston.

Un arranque de alegría la hizo pasar el cerco policiaco, un soldado intentó detenerla pero cuando la mirada de Sy se cruzó con la de Ray entendió que se conocían.

—¿están bien?— pregunto mientras abrazaba al empolvado cazafantasmas — ¿estas bien?— le preguntó con voz más baja.

—todo bien— respondió Ray –todo va a estar bien, no pensamos morir este día—

—ok, mas les vale— contestó Sy emocionada –Egon— se acercó –todas tus teorías son exactas— sonriente le entregó un chocolate – tenemos que revisarlas, así que vuelvan pronto—

Egon no contestó, solo le dedico una sonrisa amable y calida mientras recibía el Crunch y lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

Silvana los perdió de vista en cuanto entraron al edificio.

Esperó de pie a un lado de los militares, todas las miradas estaban fijas en la parte superior del edificio, los truenos retumbaban y las centellas iluminaban continuamente el cielo; en la calle un murmullo acompañaba a sus amigos, cientos de personas de diferentes creencias oraban por ellos, definitivamente eran los héroes modernos.

Casi una hora después las cosas cambiaron, al parecer los muchachos habían alcanzado el lugar donde se encontraba el destructor o lo que fuera, las centellas aumentaron, luego una voz retumbo en el cielo, no entendió nada de lo que decía pero de nuevo centellas y tres figuras humanas a punto de caer desde casi 30 pisos le helaron la sangre; afortunadamente solo fue un segundo ya que desaparecieron de nuevo en la azotea, enormes fragmentos de concreto comenzaron a caer desde lo alto.

De nuevo la voz retumbo, hablo de elegir una forma; el silencio fue interrumpido de nuevo con otra frase y el tronar de gigantescos pasos, Sy buscó donde protegerse de la inminente amenaza.

Un enorme, y de no saber que se trataba del posible fin del mundo le habría parecido también adorable gigante de malvavisco llegó por un costado, alcanzó a ver los rayos disparados por sus amigos que encendieron al enorme marinero blanco; los rayos se apagaron por unos instantes y todos los que eran testigos en la calle corrían para protegerse de ardientes goterones de ectoplasma.

Alcanzo a distinguir como encendían uno a uno de nuevo sus rayos, ahora dirigidos al parecer a la parte interior de la construcción, contuvo la respiración cuando se percató que cruzaban los rayos.

—¡eso es malo!— chillo Jannine a sus espaldas —¡Egon dijo que eso era malo!— Sy la tomó del brazo, ambas mirando hacia arriba con la angustia en los ojos.

El enorme malvavisco dio un rugido cuando una flama salia del edificio chamuscándolo instantáneamente; tambaleante se soltó del muro que escalaba y reventó en miles de pedazos antes de caer al suelo.

Después todo era silencio y consternación.

—¿Estarán bien?— Jannine procuraba no llorar, llevaba un pequeño libro de oraciones en la mano que estrujaba nerviosa.

—van a estar bien, lo se— susurró Silvana rogando que si, se encontraran bien sus amigos.

Minutos más tarde un bombero salió corriendo del destruido lugar corriendo y con una sonrisa que no era necesario que gritara.

—¡están vivos! ¡Están vivos!— ambas mujeres se miraron y gritaron de felicidad, ansiosas miraban hacia la oscura entrada, fue cuando los vieron salir y sin importarles nada saltaron la valla de nuevo.

Silvana tomo la mano de Ray, de nuevo estaba tranquila y segura, solo necesitaba a… cuando volteo la mirada Jannine estaba literalmente pegada al pecho de Egon, así que apretó con cariño la mano de Ray y ya en el auto le ayudo a guardar su equipo de protones.

La multitud los vitoreaba, era como un sueño extraño y todos al parecer se sentían igual, tal vez después de todo tendría que acostumbrarse a ser la amiga de unos héroes vivientes.

Raymond condujo con dificultad entre miles de neoyorquinos que los vitoreaban hasta la estación central semiderruida, el techo había colapsado en parte, el escritorio de Jannine estaba destruido y solo el laboratorio tenía algunos anaqueles intactos, entraron en silencio, como si todavía no digirieran la magnitud del evento sucedido.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— susurró Jannine quitando un poco de polvo de su escritorio, una pila de concreto había destruido su ordenador.

—Supongo que la ciudad nos dará un premio, podremos reconstruir este desastre y…— Peter se interrumpió cuando Dana le abrazó con ternura acallando su egocéntrica emoción con un beso.

—Mientras reconstruyen, puedo pedirle a papá que te contrate como su secretaria— por fin Silvana habló – habrá que levantar todo esto de nuevo, construir un nuevo contenedor—

—solo algo de pintura y cemento— murmuro Egon ya con la calculadora en la mano –dudo que por muchas recompensas que nos de la ciudad logremos reacondicionar este sitio a tiempo—

—van a disminuir las manifestaciones ¿verdad?— Sy posó su mano en el brazo de Egon, Ray también estaba conciente de ello.

—creo que este fue nuestro ultimo caso— murmuro Stantz dejándose caer en un sofá que crujió.

—entonces crees mal Ray— respondió Silvana —¿Qué hay de lo mío?, dudo que Gozer lo contenga o al menos esté de buen humor después de este desaire— sonrió tomando la mano del científico.

—primero es limpiar este sitio— opino Winston que ya levantaba trozos de ladrillos acumulándolos en un rincón –necesitamos dormir—

—Silvana ¿era en serio el ofrecimiento de trabajo?— apenada Jannine era conciente de que por ahora estaba desempleada.

—¡claro!— animosa la muchacha le tomo del brazo –es más vamos de una vez con él—

Se despidieron de los cansados cazadores y salieron del lugar, tras un par de horas hablando con Mario, cuatro llamadas telefónicas y una orden de pizza el problema de la secretaria estaba arreglado.

—Mañana comienzas, lo mas lógico es que vayas a casa a dormir y prepararte— Silvana charlaba con Jannine que esperaba un taxi.

—Si, supongo… ¿Qué va a pasar Sy?— la secretaria estaba consternada, el futuro no era muy prometedor para sus amigos –me preocupa que Egon y los demás…—

—Un problema a la vez señorita— la chica sonrió serena –no dudo que los muchachos sabrán que hacer— en ese momento un taxi se detuvo frente a ellas –por ahora solo dedícate a ti ¿entendido?—

Jannine le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, abordo el taxi y le dijo adiós con la mano, Silvana se sintió entonces como toda una traidora por librarse de su confiada amiga.

En cuanto el taxi desapareció, la muchacha abordó otro carro de alquiler para ir a recoger el auto de su padre… si es que quedaba algo, afortunadamente las calles donde lo había dejado estaban del lado contrario a donde había pasado Gozer, así que estaba intacto.

Volvió a la central y le sorprendió ver una patrulla estacionada, cuando entraba dos oficiales salían del edificio, con la contrariedad reflejada en sus rostros.

—¿ahora que?— preocupada se acercó a los cuatro que leían un documento, Peter dio un manotazo y se alejo dos pasos, Ray también molesto dio media vuelta y encendió un cigarrillo, Winston y Egon no quitaban la vista del papel — ¿Zeedmore?—

—es el premio que esperaba Venkman— gruñó Egon arrugando el papel y lanzándolo, Sy lo levantó para leerlo, se trataba de un citatorio, el alcalde los demandaba por la destrucción causada por Gozer.

—Necesitarán un abogado— susurró, las leyes no eran lo suyo y mucho menos las leyes norteamericanas, apenas conocía las de su país.

—¡Debimos dejar que los destruyera!— resoplo Peter dando un puñetazo al muro —¡es todo!— y sin más salio del edificio, Winston lo siguió preocupado.

—no creo que sea en serio, digo… la ciudad los apoya— insistió Sy, Egon se dejó caer en el mismo sofá donde Ray.

—se acabo, es todo como dice Venkman— era la primera vez después de conocerlo que la muchacha veía totalmente devastado a ese par, Ray y Egon eran una comparsa perfecta, siempre equilibrando las situaciones, Stantz con su inocencia, su sonrisa y bondad, Egon con su mente calculadora, su seriedad y esa chispa especial que lo caracterizaba; le dolía verlos así.

—hay que sacar todo lo que sea rescatable— insistió –si vienen a cerrar el lugar sus inventos y experimentos van a quedar encerrados; sus planos, los expedientes, las estadísticas…— insistió, Stantz apenado negó con la cabeza, sentía haberle fallado a la muchacha.

—¿para que?— murmuró Stantz –como sea nos lo van a quitar todo—

—¡no lo creo!— enojada de verlos así se dirigió hacia el laboratorio dejándolos confundidos – ¡no se ustedes pero soy una maldita egoísta y si ustedes me prometieron librarme de ese demonio ahora me cumplen!— grito desesperada – ¡así que vamos por su equipo, lo empacamos y buscamos donde guardarlo!— no espero nada más, subió las escaleras corriendo para llegar al laboratorio, buscaba unas cajas cuando la alcanzaron.

—¿Dónde los guardamos?— Egon estaba enojado, triste pero no se dejaría vencer, casi no revisaba los equipos, simplemente los desconectaba y apilaba en una mesilla.

—si los embalamos podemos dejarlos en casa de mis padres— sugirió ella enrollando unos cables veloz, estaba determinada a rescatar todo el equipo.

—hay que sacarlos lo mas pronto posible— opino Ray sacudiendo un poco de suciedad de su uniforme —¿tenemos uniformes de repuesto?—

—están en la lavandería, los llevé ayer en la tarde— respondió Sy – el equipo es lo importante – comenzó a bajar las escaleras con una caja repleta –todo va a mi auto y al Ecto, en cuanto se llenen vamos a casa—

Con los dos automóviles atestados de equipo, el Ecto—1 en silencio siguiendo a la muchacha por calles oscuras para evitar a la policía, Egon y Ray sentían como su sueño se apagaba lentamente.

—Al menos podremos conservar nuestras cosas— suspiro Ray sin dejar de mirar las luces traseras del automóvil guía.

—Sin poderlos patentar— gruño furioso su compañero.

—Afortunadamente Sy pensó a tiempo, hoy me di cuenta que es necesaria a tu lado una mujer con la mente fría y la energía suficiente para sacarte de la desesperación— una sonrisa extraña flotaba en los labios de Ray.

—¿va en serio tu atracción por Silvana?— pregunto Egon y su amigo asintió —¿Qué se siente Raymond?— curioso fijó su mirada en la silueta de quien conducía delante de ellos.

—Es una sensación de vacío dentro de ti cuando no está a tu lado – suspiró – verla antes de subir al edificio me dio la tranquilidad y energía para subir a combatir lo que fuera—

—Saber que tienes a quién proteger— susurró Egon sacando el Crunch de su uniforme sucio, abriéndolo lentamente, casi reverencialmente –por quien vivir o sobrevivir—

—¡si!— admitió Ray sin distraer su mirada de la avenida – saber que cuando terminas algo, ahí va a estar tal y como sucedió cuando la encontré fuera del edificio esperándome, con su sonrisa, con su ternura, con la fuerza de un tornado en caso de verte caer para lanzarse por ti y sostenerte— conmovido Ray tragó saliva.

—o para lanzarse contigo y morir a tu lado— Egon también estaba conmovido, algo que no podía identificar claramente, dio una mordida a su chocolate dejando que invadiera su paladar con el dulce sabor –no la quieres Ray, creo que estas enamorado— sonrió con tristeza.

—tanto como tu por Jannine, si me has descrito lo que se siente por una persona, es obvio que lo estas sintiendo— suspiro –eso hace más sencillo vivir esta pesadilla—

—si, Jannine— murmuro Spengler —¿chocolate?— ofreció a su mejor amigo un trozo del dulce

Ray lo mordió sin quitar la vista del camino; manejaron unos minutos más y llegaron a la zona residencial donde vivían los padres de la muchacha.

El día que debió ser de celebración para los héroes, fue triste y desolador, debían abandonar por ahora sus flamantes instalaciones, dejar en cierta manera el sueño de toda una vida.

El ático de la familia Torres Carrasco quedó hasta el tope de equipo electrónico, feliz Mario les cedió el espacio, finalmente podría ver de cerca el material que tanto platicaba su hija, hasta se atrevió a pensar que podría ayudar a liberar a la muchacha de su problema.

Los días comenzaron a pasar lentamente; Peter los visitaba de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando sus demás amigos lo mandaban al diablo, más Violeta tenia una especial paciencia para con el engreído psicólogo, soportaba sus criticas, sus ácidos comentarios y sonreía cuando éste se mostraba derrotado ante su dulzura; ella fue su confidente en el caso "romance" con Dana, y se molestaba mucho con él cuando no lograba convencerlo de formalizar la relación.

El proceso legal no le afectó visiblemente, al menos no tanto como a Egon y Ray que peleaban con uñas y dientes el derecho de permanecer como asociación, de mantener el negocio andando.

Pero fue una batalla perdida, finalmente un juez dictó su sentencia y la sociedad formada quedo disuelta con prohibición de rehacerla en algún otro estado; el uso del equipo de protones también quedo prohibido, así como todo el material científico, afortunadamente no pudieron requisarlos ya que nunca lo encontraron, bien cubierto en el ático con la ropa vieja de la familia.

—¡es increíble!— Ray daba un golpe en el capó del automóvil de Mario, tuvieron que ocultar al Ecto cuando entre las demandas apareció una muy bien disfrazada: requisarles el equipo de caza e investigación, era obvio que el Decano no se olvidaba que eran inventos creados en sus instalaciones, ansiaba poner sus manos sobre tales artefactos, conocía a sus becarios y ninguno tenía la genialidad de los Doctores Stanz y Spengler.

—Tranquilo Ray— suspiro cansada Sy, olvidando sus propios problemas los acompañaba a las audiencias, procuraba mantenerlos calmados y serenos, buscó entre los socios de su padre un buen abogado, uno de los mejores en Manhattan, sin embargo ni él mismo pudo defenderlos –por ahora pueden tomarse un descanso—

—Como si lo necesitara— resoplo para si mismo Egon entrando pesadamente al automóvil.

—papá y sus socios te quieren en los laboratorios— sonrió –y a ti Ray— le tomó el brazo frotándolo como para darle un poco de calor –cada empresa dedicada a la investigación, a la experimentación con electrónica se pelean por ustedes—

—Por ahora voy a hacer algo distinto— suspiro Ray –pensaba hace tiempo que al retirarme me establecería con una librería esotérica— sonrió tímido –no es mucho pero es lo que me gusta—

—¡Entonces manos a la obra!— Sy sonriente lo soltó, se quitó la elegante chaqueta y subió las mangas de su blusa –sé de un par de lugares donde podemos comprar los libros que quieras— sonriente le dio la mano –mamá quiere desde hace tiempo poner un negocio, tal vez le interese ser tu asociada—

—¿y tu Spans?— culpable Ray entró al carro mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Egon se encogió de hombros, cabizbajo y sin saber que decir.

Silvana se inclino para mirarlo fijamente, le levanto el rostro con mucha ternura para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Por ahora acepta ser socio de papá ¿si?— el tono de suplica era sincero –no quiero que te quedes en este estado—

—¿Qué pretendes entonces?— resignado mantuvo la mirada de la muchacha, una sonrisa triste floto en sus labios.

—te quiero…— susurró y miro a Ray – los quiero a ambos tranquilos y bien, que dejen pasar esta tormenta sin dividirnos, juntos— sonrió — ¿por favor?— a pesar de que diariamente tenía que luchar contra su temor hacia el demonio del espejo, la lealtad hacia sus amigos era más fuerte, así era ella… los demás eran prioridad.

Egon sonrió y asintió, acaricio con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Sy, Ray la tomó por la mano y la hizo que le regalara también una suave caricia en la mejilla cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la paz que la muchacha le transmitía con el calor de su piel.

Winston se encontró otro empleo y de vez en cuando les llamaba por teléfono, fue casi un año en que no tocaron el tema del monstruo, aunque al parecer este mismo también estaba deprimido por la humillante derrota sufrida por Gozer y guardaba silencio, ni siquiera se manifestaba agresivo en los reflejos, solo su mirada llena de odio se reflejaba, el infierno seguía ardiendo, su cuerpo seguía descomponiéndose y el rencor hacia la chica y los cazadores crecía día a día.

Jannine sin embargo estaba muy contenta con su trabajo, unos meses intentó conquistar a Egon que entre la frustración y la depresión de lo que vivía impidió que lograra algo; siguió en contacto con Louis Tulli reforzando una amistad que a leguas se veía como futuro romance.

Una tarde, después de volver de un seminario, Silvana miraba en la televisión un documental mientras cenaba, sus padres habían salido a un evento en otro estado y estaba sola en casa, la primera vez en años.

Conforme anochecía fue encendiendo las luces de la casa y distraídamente entró al baño, tan solo se puso de pie frente al pequeño espejo frente al lavabo y las luces se apagaron, un brillo anaranjado proveniente de la plana superficie iluminaba el pequeño cuarto.

—"no te has librado de mi" –siseo el monstruo –"voy a ir por ti, te lo juro"— gruño y los vidrios comenzaron a tintinear.

—Tampoco te he olvidado infeliz— respondió la muchacha –no se como pero voy a deshacerme de tu asquerosa presencia— valiente le encaraba, solo que provoco una risotada burlona en él.

—"tus amigos no pueden hacer mucho"— respondió –"y pronto vas a estar aquí, pudriéndote"— y sin decir más se abalanzó al espejo que crujió cuarteándose, de la grieta comenzó a escurrir un liquido espeso, Sy identifico de inmediato el ectoplasma.

Salio del baño cerrando de golpe la puerta, el maldito de nuevo cobraba fuerzas y lo explicaba la gran cantidad de material pegajoso que brotaba del espejo, estaba más fuerte y lo peor de todo, furioso.

Tratando de no temblar marcó el numero telefónico de Ray, la grabación de la contestadota la decepciono, tal vez había salido a buscar libros para su nuevo negocio.

Buscó en la agenda y ahí estaba, el numero del departamento de Egon; dudó un poco pero finalmente se animó a marcarle.

Tras la derrota sufrida frente al muro burocrático, Egon se había recluido en su departamento, aunque trabajaba en la misma empresa que Mario y tenía luz verde para realizar sus experimentos, encontrarse lejos de sus amigos lo deprimía, estaba acostumbrado al ir y venir de Ray cuando se dedicaban a sus inventos y experimentos; si los veía para tomar una cerveza o ver una película, Jannine se había alejado un poco de él al no lograr conquistarlo y Sy… deseaba no pensar en ella más de lo necesario.

El timbrazo del teléfono lo distrajo, se encontraba dibujando los planos de algo, un sistema de cables en un uniforme o algo parecido; no estaba dispuesto a dejar su trabajo y esperó a que contestara la grabadora.

—¿Egon?— levantó la mirada al reconocer la voz – Egon soy Silvana, por favor llámame, él ha vuelto, me ha amenazado y creo que es más fuerte— se levantó de un salto dejando la mesa de dibujo y levanto la bocina.

—¿Qué sucede?— contestó y la muchacha sintió como volvía a latir su corazón, ahí estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

—acabo de verlo, esta furioso y… rompió el espejo donde lo vi— musito como si temiera que esa cosa apareciera de nuevo – tengo muestras de ectoplasma—

—sabes que tenemos prohibido hacer investigaciones o cazarlos— respondió Egon más para convencerse a decir no que para convencerla a ella.

—se que no pueden ser los cazafantasmas otra vez— admitió ella –pero no los quiero a ellos, quiero a mis amigos a mi lado, quiero que me cuiden y me ayuden con ese problema— susurró con voz muy dulce.

—¿estas en casa?— demonios pensó Egon, debía haber dicho NO –voy para allá— contesto cuando ella confirmó estar en casa.

Treinta minutos después estaba frente a la puerta, dudando en tocar o dar media vuelta, no llevaba equipo, todo lo habían guardado en el ático de esa casa, sus recuerdos, sus inventos, sus planos y proyectos.

Apenas terminaba de soltar el timbre cuando la muchacha abrió, tenia pocos días de no verla pero le pareció más adulta, tal vez no desde esta noche, sino desde que les acompañó a las vistas judiciales.

—Pasa— tímida le cedió el paso ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Siempre habían tenido mucha confianza y ahora ¿temblaba? Atribuyó su nerviosismo al reciente encuentro con el demoniaco ser.

—¿estas bien?— de nuevo preocupado —¿te hizo algo?— la siguió a la cocina donde le tenia listo un refresco.

—solo me dio un susto de muerte— respondió entregándole la bebida helada –creí que después de lo de Gozer me dejaría en paz— confeso dando un trago a su propio refresco.

—Al parecer los universos están unidos de cierta forma— cavilo Spengler jugando con su vaso –lo que sucediera con Gozer afectaría a esa entidad—

—te recuerdo que nos amenazo, nos llamo subcreaturas y que ellos serían libres— recordó con un escalofrío –que me pudriría en el infierno con él— carraspeo asustada —entonces puede encontrar otra puerta ¿no lo crees?—

Egon ya no le contestó, guardó silencio unos minutos que aprovecho la chica para preparar unos bocadillos y llevarlos a la sala.

Su visitante la siguió sin hablar, se sentó en el sofá y dejó su refresco intacto en la mesita de café.

— Aún no nos has dicho como fue que te hiciste eso— le señalo el brazo cubierto por la muñequera.

— no estaba lista supongo— suspiro –aunque me gustaría que Ray también me escuche—

Sin más Egon tomó el teléfono y marcó de memoria el número.

—Te espero en casa de Sy— fue todo lo que dijo y colgó.

—¿Viene?— nerviosa lo miro fijamente, esperaba un no.

—me colgó cuando escuchó tu nombre— respondió serio.

—¿Qué tienes?— curiosa se sentó a su lado, sabia lo de Jannine, sabia lo de los dictámenes legales, sabia el por que estaba triste pero también sentía que guardaba más cosas.

La mente racional de Spengler traqueteaba con dificultad, necesitaba la mente clara para entender lo que pasaba con ella, como encontrar la manera de librarla de eso que la atormentaba; pero un pequeño espacio en su cerebro también gritaba que por una vez en la vida le hiciera caso a su parte más humana.

—a veces… yo…— titubeo — ¿supiste de Jannine?— ella asintió sin interrumpirlo y tomó su mano – es decir, desgraciadamente no soy una maquina— no levantó la vista que tenía fija en una gotita de agua que resbalaba de su vaso –necesito…algo en mi vida – sonrió nervioso –no solo cables y aparatos ¡que no están mal!— siguió sonriendo con la vista en el piso – pero hay algo que también me hace falta—

Silvana comprendió de inmediato, sonrió con tristeza y acaricio la mano del científico.

— a veces al ser especial se siente uno muy solo ¿no es así?— Egon asintió – te entiendo, esto que tengo me impide sacar el valor suficiente como para…— sonrió con tristeza – 22 años sin saber lo que se siente tener a alguien que te quiera— Le parecía ridículo pero cuando lo platicaba con sus primas no le causaba problema el ser todavía una chica libre de problemas románticos cuando una o dos menores que ella ya eran mamás.

—tienes a tus padres— respondió Egon "si claro Spengler, como si eso fuera lo que necesitara" pensó con ironía.

—si— fue todo lo que ella contestó, no dejo la mano de su acompañante, era un toque suave, delicado y calido.

Pasaron lentamente los minutos, la televisión sonaba pero nadie la veía o escuchaba, en silencio los dos miraban al suelo, sin soltar sus manos.

—Egon—

—Silvana— dijeron al mismo tiempo – no… las damas primero— sonriendo le cedió la palabra.

—Gracias por venir— susurró ella y le devolvió la sonrisa –me sentía sola y asustada—

— Prometimos cuidarte— respondió él –y eso voy a hacer— con dificultad trago saliva –no quiero que una persona especial como tú se sienta sola y asustada, ya no más—

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Egon sabía que estaba mal, que era mucho mayor que ella y que incluso por la amistad que le unía a Mario no podía… no debía y considerando lo que Ray le habia confesado, estaba a punto de traicionar a su mejor, a su unico amigo.

Silvana pensaba en que estaba mal, que era mucho menor que él, que lo metería en problemas, que creía amar a otro, a su mejor amigo.

Lentamente se acercaban más y más, los labios percibieron el calido aliento del otro, estaban a punto de rozarse cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Comentario

Ok vamos divorciandonos de la primera pelicula, recuerden que estoy basandome en las pelis, no voy a considerar los comics o las series animadas.


	5. El corazón no solo late, también siente

Capitulo 5

Sy saltó y estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Egon no lo permitió, con firmeza la atrajo hacia él plantando un tierno beso en sus labios.

La joven no supo que hacer, era algo tan distinto a lo que había vivido hasta entonces; era su primer beso, y lo recibía de un hombre maravilloso, bueno, inteligente, atractivo. Por fracciones de segundo su corazón se detuvo, mantenía los ojos abiertos, sus pestañas rozaban los anteojos de él que la veía fijamente detrás de los cristales, la mano firme atrayéndola por la nuca, la presión de los labios masculinos absorbiendo los de ella. El timbre volvió a sonar.

Egon la libero con ternura sin alejarse – espero que no sean Mario y Violeta— susurró un poco aturdido.

—no, ellos vuelven hasta mañana— Sy sonrío nerviosa y se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban sus labios palpitaban y al parecer su corazón se encontraba ubicado a media garganta –supongo que es Ray— el timbre sonó insistentemente –si, ha de ser él— no atinaba que hacer.

—si no abrimos es capaz de derribar la puerta— concluyó él levantándose – siéntate, parece que vas a desmayarte— ella lo obedeció ¿era tan evidente su confusión?

—¿¡que ocurrió!?— Ray entró como tornado al domicilio, miró a la chica y de inmediato se planto frente a ella —¿estas bien? Revisé mi teléfono y tenia una llamada pero no creí que fuera tan urgente— le tomo las manos –estas temblando ¿Qué sucedió?— dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su amigo que solo le sonrío.

—tranquilízate, "eso" volvió a molestarla pero no quería que tomara yo solo el asunto, te quiere con nosotros— respondió y por fin dio un trago a su refresco, tenia la garganta seca y procuraba actuar fríamente.

—¿quieres un re…?— Silvana no podía ni siquiera hablar, Egon la interrumpió.

—tu quédate aquí, ¿Qué te traigo?— con familiaridad se dirigió a la cocina.

—una cerveza estaría bien— respondió Ray sin entender mucho lo que pasaba, espero en silencio a su amigo y en cuanto tomó asiento puso atención.

— Como le decía a Egon antes de que llegaras – Sy tragó saliva, aun sentía palpitar sus labios y las piernas flojas – "eso" volvió— Ray hizo un gesto de enojo – tranquilo, pude enfrentarlo… a medias— suspiro –pero se alteró aun más, parece tener más fuerza—

Ray apuro un largo trago a la cerveza helada.

—me dijiste por teléfono que tenías ectoplasma— Spengler volvia a ser el frío científico.

—si, reventó el espejo y comenzó a colarse — se levantó del sofá para llevarlos al cuarto de baño.

Subieron en silencio las escaleras y al abrir la puerta que tenía el cerrojo puesto se encontraron con algo más que un espejo roto y baba fantasmal embarrada.

Al parecer el monstruo estaba más furioso de lo que creían, el espejo aparentaba haber hecho implosión, un enorme hueco se había tragado cualquier cosa suelta, incluso parte de la mampostería, así como azulejos faltaban en el muro más no había nada en el piso, del agujero salía un olor de carne chamuscada, azufre y podredumbre además escurría una gran cantidad de sustancia pegajosa.

—wow— susurro Ray, Egon entró haciendo a un lado a la muchacha con delicadeza y comenzó a revisar el lugar.

—¿nuestro equipo sigue funcionando?— pregunto mientras tomaba una pequeña muestra de ectoplasma con un trozo de azulejo, Sy asintió saliendo disparada hacia el ático, volvió con cajas de petri, el medidor epk, un analizador de químicos aeróbicos, una grabadora y detectores de campos electromagnéticos.

—como extraño nuestros uniformes— confesó Ray al no encontrar donde colocar tanto aparato encima de él, Silvana sonrió y desapareció en una habitación, salio con los correspondientes uniformes limpios y perfectamente doblados.

—te dije que estaban en la lavandería— dijo a Stantz mientras se lo entregaba, apenas lo tuvo en sus manos y entró al mismo dormitorio donde ella desapareciera.

—gracias— susurró Egon sonriéndole con ternura mientras recibía el uniforme —¿Dónde podría..?— hizo un gesto gracioso.

—En el dormitorio de mis padres— contesto sonriendo –en cuanto pueda te entrego las botas, solo que salga Ray de mi habitación—

Se quedaron mirando de nuevo fijamente, una pequeña neurona escondida en los ganglios basales le ordenaba abrazarla, besarla y llevarla lejos de toda la locura y malos recuerdos en esa ciudad; el resto de su cerebro le decía que se veía como todo un imbecil parado sin hacer nada lógico e inteligente frente a la jovencita.

Silvana decidió hacer algo inteligente, dio un paso atrás y caminó hacia el dormitorio de sus padres, abrió la puerta y con un gesto le indicó que entrara; obediente Egon entro y la chica cerró la puerta que de inmediato abrió entrando veloz tomándolo por sorpresa.

—no te jactes de ser capaz de provocarme un desmayo— rezongo dejándolo un poco confundido, momento que aprovecho para acercarse –aunque fue mi primer beso creo que puedo mejorarlo – tomo las manos de Egon dejando caer el uniforme, se paro de puntitas para alcanzarlo y darle un rápido beso infantil en la mejilla, haciendo un guiño salio dejándolo sin habla por primera vez en su vida.

Tocó en la puerta donde se encontraba Ray para solicitarle las botas de su amigo, apenas asomo un poco la cabeza y se las entrego sonriente, llamó en la puerta donde Egon y se las entregó en la mano, él aprovechó para jalarla de la mano y plantarle un rápido beso en los labios. Silvana ya se estaba olvidando del por que les había llamado, se sentía flotar en nubes azules y rosas.

Los dos investigadores salieron casi al mismo tiempo, de nuevo portando orgullosos sus uniformes.

—es tu oportunidad para tomarnos una fotografía— comento feliz Ray pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Spengler, era evidente que estaba encantado de volver a usar su uniforme.

—si, y después Peter va a querer chantajearnos por no haberlo invitado— concluyo Egon también satisfecho de portar tan simbólica prenda.

Con la sensación de estar ahora si completos, comenzaron a tomar mediciones, muestras y fotografías del lugar, Sy los miraba orgullosa hasta que una espinita le sacó de ese momento especial.

Como toda su vida se dedicará al estudio y a prepararse como profesional científico, no tomó en cuenta sus necesidades emocionales y afectivas que centró en sus padres dando por sentado que "nunca en su vida" se llegaría a fijar en algún chico o que necesitara uno a su lado, ahora no era una niña ya era una mujer, su cerebro lo sabia y en este momento la hacia sentir mal y sobre todo culpable; sobre todo después de soñar tantas fantasías románticas entre ella y Raymond nacidas de sus tiempos de ocio.

Su atracción por el Doctor Stantz no fue espontánea, durante el tiempo que vivió con ellos en el cuartel lo fue conociendo como profesional pero también como ser humano, era un hombre de gustos sencillos pero a la vez un genio en física, inventor y más de un millón de monadas que a una mujer interesada en la ciencia lo hacían ver como el hombre perfecto pues también tenia un toque de inocencia, de ser un niño grande que se sorprendía con todo lo nuevo que llegara a encontrar, su corazón generoso y esa capacidad de dar sin esperar nada a cambio termino por conquistarla, sin dejar de lado que era realmente guapo.

Esta noche las cosas habían cambiado, aunque no mucho en realidad pues si, seguía sintiendo esa atracción por Ray, pero también se dio cuenta que en esos casi dos años de conocerlos, también llevaba tiempo sintiendo algo por Egon, al principio solo le pareció un engreído, mas la culpa era obviamente de Jannine, nunca paró de halagarlo, de hablar con ella sobre tantas cualidades encapsuladas en un solo hombre, le remarcaba lo atractivo que era, lo inteligente, lo serio, lo divertido; y fue cuando comenzó a notar que efectivamente, tenía muchísimas cualidades, tantas como Raymond; definitivamente la secretaria contribuyo mucho a que ahora se sintiera un enorme trozo de ectoplasma.

Estuvo al lado de ambos cuando eran convocados por el juez, comían juntos al salir de los juzgados, tomaban helado y platicaban tranquilamente sobre sus experiencias como cazadores, ella les platicaba sus planes profesionales, la literatura paranormal era un tema recurrente con Ray sobre todo cuando él tuvo acceso a su modesta pero bien armada biblioteca casera, podían estar horas juntos, uno leyendo en voz alta y el otro sobre su hombro viendo las imágenes de las páginas, seguir la velada analizando el libro, buscando casos relacionados sorprendiéndoles el amanecer; las charlas sobre nuevas tecnologías eran el tópico preferido de Egon y un par de veces asistieron a exposiciones donde pasaba el tiempo volando, gustaban de caminar de vuelta a casa y permanecer horas en la primer cafetería que se les pusiera en frente para comentar, desmenuzar y criticar a los exponentes, evaluar los objetos y de ellos buscar alguno que fuera conveniente crear para cuando el juez les devolviera la licencia de cazadores.

Algunas tardes dominicales su padre organizaba barbacoas e invitaba al cuarteto, Winston haciendo lances de baseball con alguno de los amigos de Mario, Peter guiñando el ojo a la vecina que con cualquier pretexto se invitaba a la reunión, Ray comiendo golosamente los guisos de Violeta ayudando a encender el asador que tanto se le complicaba a Silvana.

—Te confiaría un reactor nuclear, pero nunca el encendido de este asador— le dijo una tarde en que le fue imposible encender el condenado quemador.

Egon recargado en la valla de madera, charlando con ella mientras le preparaba un buen corte de carne y picoteando travieso los postres en la mesa principal. Tal vez era la única mujer en el planeta que conocía perfectamente los sueños, planes, deseos profesionales gustos y anhelos de esos dos.

—¡maldición!— pensó en voz alta haciendo que los investigadores la miraran de reojo —¡lo siento, estaba recordando algo!— se disculpo –no quiero interrumpirlos, vuelvo en un momento— y salio disparada hacia la cocina.

—idiota, idiota, idiota— murmuraba dándose ligeros topes en la pared –soy una imbecil— no se percató que sus amigos ya habían terminado y veían con curiosidad su flagelación emocional.

—¿te sientes bien?— preocupado Ray se retiró uno de los gruesos guantes de caucho —¿viste algo mas?— acaricio con ternura la mejilla provocándole sentimientos encontrados que la enojaron aun más contra ella misma.

—si, estoy bien— gruño –solo que soy una idiota— murmuró –vamos a la sala— ordeno y obedientes la siguieron, preocupados de su extraña actitud.

—¿segura que te encuentras bien?— Egon pocas veces externaba su preocupación por ella, ahora simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—estoy bien, lo siento— se disculpo un poco más dócil —¿Qué paso, encontraron algo?— desvío el tema, no quería que Egon se sintiera mal por besarla o Ray se percatara que había pasado algo entre ellos, de hecho pensaba que había sido mala idea levantarse esa mañana.

—Afortunadamente no salio del espejo— informó Ray – al parecer lo intento pero solo provoco la implosión, un milimétrico agujero dimensional que termino destruido—

—¡vaya!— resoplo –creo que eso entonces va más en serio…¡espera! ¿Un agujero de gusano en nuestro baño?— parpadeo asustada.

—más en serio de lo que crees— continuo Egon – aun no lo identificamos, necesitamos saber donde te hiciste esa cicatriz, donde te encontraste con eso la primera vez— su tono era rotundo, definitivamente o soltaba toda la información esa noche o la obligaban a hablar, ya no era algo entre colegas, amigos o situación experimental.

—¡ay muchachos no me obliguen!— suplico dejándose caer en el sofá, muy cansada como para querer recordarlo.

—es necesario, no podemos perder tiempo— insistió Ray

Con un gesto los invito a sentarse uno a su izquierda y el otro a su derecha, les tomo una mano y dando un largo suspiro comenzó a recordar, a contar la historia que callara desde hacia casi cinco años.

Al concluir no los soltó, la mano de Egon temblaba ligeramente y estaba helada, la mano de Ray estaba caliente, sudaba un poco pero la apretaba como señal de solidaridad.

—¿tu abuela sabia todo lo que pasaba ahí?— preguntó por fin Ray — ¿y aun así mantenía las llaves de ese sitio?— no podía creer que tan descuidados eran los mexicanos con los eventos paranormales.

-Evangelina sabia que la casa tenía algo raro pues nunca la habitó, ignoro que supiera algo sobre "eso", cuando llegamos y me vio todavía no se me aclaraba el cabello, solo un mechoncito que salio en mi frente— Sy suspiro –después todo comenzó a ser más fuerte, me di cuenta que solo donde me reflejaba salía esa cosa—

—para entonces habías terminado la universidad, fue cuando decidieron venir a New York— confirmo Egon.

—si, pero el vuelo fue toda una pesadilla, tuve que exigir que me sedaran, mamá y papá fingieron que estaba enferma, así que me metieron en una camilla, me taparon hasta el cuello, pusieron un respirador opaco sobre mi para que no viera ningún tipo de reflejo, para ese entonces creían que me estaba volviendo loca— sonrió triste – temía hasta reflejarme en un bolígrafo—

Los tres guardaron silencio por un momento, Egon la soltó con suavidad y pasó su brazo alrededor de los delgados hombros, Ray lo imito y se unieron en un abrazo calido de consuelo.

—voy a necesitar que alguien se encargue de la librería— Ray fue el primero en hablar, Egon y Sy lo miraron extrañados — ¿podrá autorizar tu padre que Spengler se ausente unos días?—

—tal vez, no lo dudo… ¿pero para que?— la chica no entendía lo que su amigo planeaba.

—no es necesario que ella abogue por mi, en cuanto Mario sepa lo que planeamos va a decir que no— concluyo Egon haciendo gala de negativismo.

—¿serian tan amables de ponerme al día?— insistió pero era obvio que se desataba una planificación sin su consentimiento era típico de ellos, incluso el pesado de Peter no comprendía mucho a ese par cuando coordinaban sus mentes en silencio.

—oh vamos Spans, un viaje nos caería bastante bien— sonrió – una vez me dijiste que querías poner a prueba al Ecto—

—¿por carretera, hasta México? ¡Olvídalo!— no, definitivamente no se dejaría convencer.

—¿quieren ir a la casa de la abuela?— sorprendida por el asunto Sy no atinaba a que decir –olvídenlo, tienes razón Egon, Ray no creo que sea lo más prudente—

—Un viaje hasta la ciudad de México, por carretera con una chica aparentemente poseída… no sabemos que pueda pasarle— estaba preocupado por ella, por eso se negaba.

—Oh vamos Egon— suplico Ray –allá no tenemos la prohibición de investigar— sonrió travieso, tendiendo lentamente una trampa a su amigo – tenemos toda una mansión antigua para revisar, tal vez hasta encontremos la puerta dimensional que busca abrir eso en este lugar—

—Ray— murmuro Spengler tratando de ocultar el interés que nacía en su inquieta persona –no creo que sea…— Stantz lo interrumpió.

—Además, no solo está la casa de la abuela — susurró como un duende travieso –se que hay una cantidad enorme de casas encantadas, manifestaciones paranormales, fantasmas legendarios…— fue suficiente, Egon se puso de pie molesto.

—¡No soy un niño al que debes tentar con caramelos!— resopló enojado – ok, vamos a visitar a tu abuela, a visitar esa condenada casa, terminamos con el maldito infeliz que te molesta y espero que sea suficiente para que el Doctor Stantz deje de fastidiar— recitó a Sy que lo miraba divertida.

—Pero yo no quiero ir— murmuro con la esperanza de desanimarlos.

—Lo siento, está decidido, vamos a arreglar esto de raíz— contento Ray apiló el equipo que bajara previamente la muchacha del ático –voy a sacar al ecto, estoy aquí en unas horas ¿puedes quedarte a cuidarla o me la llevo?— pregunto sin mirarlos.

—supongo que lo mejor es que …— Spengler se sintió ¿nervioso? Ni el mismo lo creía.

—Ustedes vayan a arreglar todo, me quedo sola y no va a pasarme ya nada— se acercó a Ray y apretó su mano – como les he repetido hasta el cansancio, no soy una bebé, esa cosa ya no me espanta tanto y creo que puedo aguantar dos o tres horas más sola, papá y mamá no han de tardar—

—Voy a organizar mi equipaje, necesito que saques todas las cajas del ático que puedan servirnos— Ray estaba preocupado de que a pesar de mostrarse valiente, la joven tuviera que enfrentar de nuevo al nauseabundo ser –saca tres equipos de protones ¡sin encenderlos, ni tocar un solo botón!— le advirtió muy serio.

—Entendido Doc Stantz— respondió ella sonriendo —¿algo más?— la niña dentro de ella comenzó a saltar feliz, al parecer por fin le dejarían usar uno de los equipos.

—visa, pasaporte, ropa, todas las bitácoras— recitó Egon poniéndose de pie – solo voy por mis cosas, procuraré estar aquí lo mas pronto posible— le puso cariñosamente la mano en el hombro – cuídate ¿quieres?— la mirada que le dedico estuvo a punto de derretirla.

—sip— respondió tratando de ocultar que estaba embobada — ¿carretera?— murmuro y Ray asintió muy serio –uf—

Pasó el resto de la noche en el ático, escuchaba gruñir a "eso" cada vez que pasaba por algún mueble cromado pero no sintió miedo, estaba confiada de que pronto lo enfrentarían y que se libraría de él para tener una pacifica, normal y alegre vida.

Mario y Violeta llegaron casi a las once de la mañana del día siguiente, Sy en ese momento pasaba revista a todo el equipo, su maleta, sus bitácoras y documentos de viaje.

—¿Van a casa de la abuela entonces?— su madre preocupada aún no aceptaba dejarla ir –pero, sola… nena puede ser peligroso—

—mami los muchachos me cuidaron bien en la central, viví con ellos— insistió Sy, su anterior rechazo a salir ahora era una apremiante necesidad de viajar.

—cariño no va a pasarle nada— consecuente Mario sonreía abrazando a su esposa – Egon y Ray la quieren mucho, no van a dejar que le pase nada—

—Preferiría que también les acompañara Peter— susurró no muy convencida.

—¡No mamá!— gimió Silvana apretando los dientes – es insoportable… soy capaz de matarme a medio viaje, digo… es tan… tan— no supo que decir.

—Además Venkman está preparando un top show linda— Mario tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo – Stantz y Spengler son suficientes para contener a esa cosa—

—gracias por lo de cosa papá— refunfuño Sy.

-y esta cosa debe en algún momento defenderse sin nosotros- sonriendo su padre la atrajo para besarla en la frente –¿ya no mas bebita?- Sy parpadeo asintiendo –ahora toda una mujercita-

Ya aceptando que su pequeña comenzaría una aventura paranormal volviendo a su país de nacimiento, Violeta se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, había que preparar al menos algo de comida para que llevaran.

Ray llegó primero con el Ecto—1 con la sirena encendida, algunos vecinos curiosos se asomaron a sus ventanas, otros más indiscretos salieron a sus verdes y bien podados jardines para ver más de cerca. Ágil el investigador salto los escalones y toco el timbre, Mario le abrió sonriente dejándole pasar.

—supongo que Sy ya les ha contado— estaba exultante, feliz de dejar por unos días la ciudad que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado.

—Cuídala mucho ¿quieres?— angustiada y sobre protectora como toda madre latina Violeta le encomendaba a su hija, Ray revisaba las mochilas de protones que ya estaban listas para montar en el Ecto.

—de día y de noche, no se preocupen— sonriendo se ajustó las correas de su equipo de protones, presionó un botón y el característico zumbido lo hizo sonreír satisfecho –funciona perfectamente— murmuró.

—¿y si no funcionara?— curioso Mario revisaba otro equipo

—no podrías formular ninguna pregunta ya nos habría evaporado— contestó Ray –si quieres probarte uno adelante— le cedió el paso, ni tardo ni perezoso Mario se colgó otro equipo a la espalda ignorando la peligrosidad del mismo, Ray presiono el botón de encendido y también comenzó a zumbar.

—vaya que es potente— susurró el padre de Sy apabullado –son increíbles—

—creo que cuando terminemos con el caso de Silvana sugeriré a Egon establecernos en la ciudad de México, vamos a necesitar al menos a una persona de confianza— dijo como si fuera tal cosa, pero a su interlocutor le brillaron los ojos.

—papá deja de jugar con eso— refunfuño Sy —¡no es justo Ray, ustedes no me dejan siquiera ponerme uno de esos!—

—¡Ni te van a dejar!— respondió Violeta saliendo de la cocina con una hielera de campamento que cargaba con esfuerzo –mejor lleva esto al auto—

—Mm— Ray se relamió los labios —¿Qué es?— miro curioso el interior.

—refrescos, agua fría, emparedados, ensalada— Violeta se encogió de hombros –al menos para este día—

—¡gracias!— el investigador no pudo evitar darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla –nos consientes mucho—

—¿Qué le paso al Ecto?— un dejo de desilusión en la voz de Silvana mientras miraba al automóvil –le quitaste todo— suspiro dejando caer la pesada caja plástica.

—no nos dejarían pasar la frontera, en la ciudad tenemos prohibido utilizarlo como herramienta de trabajo, así que solo va a funcionar como transporte— por su voz era obvio que también a él le dolía quitarle personalidad al Ecto –no te preocupes, todo esta bien guardado en mi departamento— sacó las llaves y se las entregó a Violeta –por cierto ¿alimentarias a mis peces?— la mujer sonrió asintiendo y la chica cargó de nuevo la hielera saliendo de casa.

Egon llegó en ese momento, Sy trabajosamente acomodaba la hielera en el asiento trasero del auto, tan solo al escuchar su voz pagando el taxi de nuevo sus piernas se pusieron a temblar.

—déjame ayudarte— solícito se acerco a abrir la puerta para que acomodara mejor la hielera —¿Qué es todo eso?— extrañado levantó la tapa.

—mami no quiere que sus niños mueran de hambre— bromeo sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa —¿guardamos tu equipaje de una vez?—

Un par de mochilas grandes, un portafolio, tres trajes recién salidos de la tintorería, una maleta con ruedas y una pequeña maleta de viaje era el equipaje que él llevaría, mucho menos que las variadas valijas de Raymond que ya ocupaban espacio en el auto..

—viajas ligero— Sy estaba feliz, las dudas que en la madrugada la asaltaban ahora no existían, estaba a punto de comenzar una aventura.

—Solo lo necesario— respondió – y las mochilas nucleares ¿Dónde están?— extrañado revisó la parte trasera del auto, los rieles estaban vacíos.

—Ray y papá están jugando a cazar moscas— contestó ella acomodando pulcramente los trajes para evitar que se ensuciaran – no te preocupes, mamá los está supervisando—

La chica dio media vuelta encontrándose de frente con él que la miraba de manera extraña, era ese tipo de mirada que le causaba escalofríos y debilitaba sus rodillas.

—¿Qué pasa?— tratando de ocultar el efecto que tenía sobre ella se apoyó en la puerta del Ecto sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—¿les dijiste algo?— habló con voz baja y profunda, algo se sacudió entre las costillas y el esternón de Sy que identifico como su corazón.

—¿algo?— fingió amnesia —¿de que?— la boca se le estaba secando pero no evidenciaría que estaba muerta de nervios.

Egon sonrió de lado y le acaricio la mejilla.

—deja— susurró apartando con suavidad su mano –no, no les he dicho nada… ¿tú le has dicho algo a Ray?— eso cambio totalmente la actitud de él.

—no— respondió secamente apartándose –sobre eso, tenemos que hablar más tarde— carraspeo y en ese momento Violeta salía de la casa con un par de bolsas de supermercado –¡déjame ayudarte!— y de tres pasos se alejo de la chica que por fin pudo respirar.

—solo es algo para que coman mientras encuentran un buen restaurante— agitada Violeta le entregó las bolsas –y por favor ve por tu amigo porque están a punto de jugar tiro al blanco con esas endemoniadas mochilas— Egon entregó las bolsas a la muchacha y entró corriendo a la casa, Ray si era capaz de jugar con los equipos de protones si encontraba a alguien tan infantil como él.

—nena ten cuidado— Violeta abrazo a su niña que por lo que había visto ya había desaparecido para dejar paso a una bonita mujer.

—¿mami?— Sy la abrazo sin entender mucho.

—es la primera vez que te veo así de cerca con alguien, que veo brillar tus ojitos y tus mejillas rositas como cuando eras chiquitina— su madre tenía un nudo en la garganta –no puedo prohibirte sentir, pero te pido que no te dejes llevar por lo que sientas, Egon es mucho mayor que tu—

—mamá— suspiro la muchacha – el problema no es que sea mayor que yo… es que acabo de descubrir que siento algo por él y por…— se quedo callada.

—nena— Violeta sonrió pellizcándole una mejilla –no seas tan egoísta, deja libre a uno de los dos, las demás mujeres necesitan un Ray o un Egon en sus vidas—

—si pudiera me quedaba con ambos— confesó –pero apenas estoy digiriendo que él me pone las piernas de gelatina además para Stantz soy invisible, creo que si fuera un clase tres me miraría distinto – suspiro – ¿sentías eso por papá?—

—no… tu padre me caía muy mal, así como te hace sentir Peter— su madre la soltó y se recargó en el automóvil.

—dudo mucho sentir esto por Peter— rezongo la chica –pero creí que sentía algo por Ray mami – tomo a su madre de la mano — ¿Qué me pasa?—

—que estas dejando atrás tus miedos mi niña— Violeta volvió a abrazarla – eso que te asustaba está perdiendo fuerza y es lógico que te sientas atraída por quienes te están ayudando—

—no es eso mamá, simplemente nunca puse atención en los chicos de la universidad porque me ignoraban al ser una adolescente que sacaba mejores calificaciones que ellos— la miró extrañada –además nunca te dije nada pues creí que te escandalizarías, me darías tres gritos y me encerrarías en mi cuarto mamá— relajada por tener esa confianza con su madre suspiro aliviada de poder hablar abiertamente.

—estoy a punto de gritar y encerrarte, pero no ganaría nada con ello— Violeta se retiró del carro y camino hacia la casa llevando a la chica de la mano – tienes que elegir, tienes que seguir siendo inteligente pero ahora también debes ser sensible; ambos son muy buenos, son unos hombres maravillosos que no merecen que se les lastime—

—supuse que me dirías que no dejara que me lastimaran y resulta que te preocupas más por ellos— Sy refunfuño deteniéndose en la escalerita –como sea mamá, voy a pensar bien las cosas— sonriente entro a la casa, los tres hombres ya tenían puestos los equipos en sus espaldas.

—¡dejen de jugar con eso!— furiosa Violeta les dio tal grito que Mario de inmediato se quito la mochila, los otros dos salieron como niños regañados a guardar sus equipos en el carro y Sy no pudo evitar un ligero ataque de risa, con eso tranquilizo un poco más a sus padres ya que tenían mucho tiempo de no verla tan feliz.

La despedida estuvo llena de bendiciones para los tres viajeros, papá no quería soltar a su niña y la abrazaba al grado de quitarle el aliento; Egon y Ray también eran abrazados por Violeta que no paraba de darles recomendaciones; dejaron la casa casi a media tarde.

Ray tomó el primer turno de conducir, avanzarían diez horas por día sin parar, buscarían un lugar donde descansar y comer para que temprano al día siguiente continuaran con su viaje alternándose el volante.

Mientras el jovial cazafantasmas conducía, Egon y Sy revisaban sus apuntes y bitácoras, un mapa de los estados unidos se encontraba desplegado en el asiento de atrás y comenzaban a hacer la ruta a seguir.

—detesto improvisar— murmuró Egon mientras buscaba en algún punto del mapa un sitio donde podrían descansar esa noche.

—la improvisación es madre de la inventiva— susurró en respuesta Sy – creo que con lo que mamá nos dio no es necesario detenernos— miró de reojo a Egon.

—es mejor que comas en forma— respondió Ray – además necesitas dormir bien para no debilitarte, si eso aparece y estás con las defensas bajas o cansada vamos a volver a lo del principio— mordió un emparedado que había sacado de la hielera.

—ok entonces cierro el pico— sin poder opinar más se arrellanó en el asiento, miraba hacia las calles de la ciudad y notó que algunos peatones reconocían el automóvil, unos saludaban otros hacían gestos de enojo –creo que lo mejor es salir por un tiempo—

—si, ya olvidaron lo que hicimos, en estos momentos estarían retorciéndose en el estomago de Gozer— respondió Ray que también se había percatado.

—por ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes en que pensar— Egon desvío la mirada de la ventanilla — ¿te ha molestado en este día?— sin que Ray se diera cuenta puso su mano sobre la de Sy, un gesto de preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro.

—no— susurró ella –he estado tan ocupada que solo lo oía gruñir cada vez que pasaba por algún mueble u objeto reflejante, pero solo eso—

—Mario revisó el baño, tampoco encontró nada y mañana comienza con las reparaciones, me dijo que estuviéramos en contacto por si descubrían algo, le enseñe a usar algunos de nuestros medidores— informó Ray – tal vez eso quedo muy débil después de intentar abrir un pasaje dimensional—

—o está atento a lo que hacemos Ray— opino la chica –se dio cuenta de que saque el equipo del ático, en cada reflejo me ha visto cerca de ustedes, presiente que estamos trabajando ya en esto y no quiere bajar la guardia—

—puede ser— Spengler se quedó en silencio, los demás esperaron a que hablara — ¿Qué ruta sugieres para llegar a México Ray?—

—había pensado en caminos secundarios para evitar a la policía, si nos descubren llevando tres mochilas nucleares prohibidas nos pueden acusar de terrorismo—

—¿no está equipado el Ecto con un espacio para ocultar cosas?— preguntó ella curiosa.

—el espacio no es suficiente— Ray señalo con la cabeza hacia la parte trasera donde el equipo apenas era identificable, sumando el equipaje apenas cabía un alfiler.

—Son aproximadamente 44 horas de viaje— calculó Egon –tenemos tiempo para idear algo—

—nada de ir a más de cien por favor, cada vez que el Ecto se acelera me provocan mareos— informó Sy dando un trago de agua.

—insisto entonces en los caminos secundarios— repitió Ray, el tráfico era el típico a las seis de la tarde, el túnel hacia New Jersey estaba atestado.

—ustedes decidan— repitió en un susurró la muchacha, no había dormido en toda la noche y se acurrucó en el asiento dejándose llevar por el cansancio, quedó dormida de inmediato.

Cuando despertó el Ecto estaba estacionado en un paradero de alguna autopista, las luces blancas la deslumbraron y un letrero de neon le anunciaba que el hotel tenía habitaciones vacantes, el restaurante solitario y ningún automóvil estacionado le confirmó lo leído.

Bajó con cuidado, atontada por el sueño profundo, no estaba totalmente descansada pero despertar en un lugar desconocido y sola la turbó por un segundo, en ese momento sus acompañantes salían de la administración del local.

—¿Qué tal dormiste?— atento Ray se acercó a ella.

—no descanse— susurró tallándose los ojos —¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?—

—un par de horas— le informó Egon entregándole un vaso de humeante café –no quisimos despertarte—

—gracias— sonriente acunó el vaso de unicel bebiendo con cuidado –y ¿vamos a cenar o a dormir?—

—el restaurante esta cubierto de espejos, lo mejor será pedir servicio a la habitación— respondió Ray.

—ok, mi habitación ha de tener espejos ¿me ayudan a cubrirlos?— comenzó a caminar hacia el área de hospedaje, una alberca reflejaba las luces del jardín.

—de hecho…— Egon dudó un poco y Ray le dio un empujoncito – vamos a compartir habitación, no vamos a dejarte sola en un sitio desconocido—

—hm ok— respondió sin querer darle importancia, aunque por dentro estaba asustada, es decir, existía algo de tensión emocional entre ellos dos, Ray estaba en medio pues también sentía algo por él, las palabras de mamá resonaron en su mente.

—en el cuartel dormíamos en la misma habitación— Ray no quería darle tanta importancia al asunto.

—si, esta bien— volvió a contestar ella de manera casual.

Ray abrió la puerta y Egon entró con el medidor EPK en la mano, primero era detectar algún ser indeseable o posible portal por donde "eso" pudiera salir; solo encontraron una mosca muerta en una telaraña en un rincón, y la araña dándose un banquete con la mosca.

Lo segundo fue cubrir el enorme espejo que encabezaba la cama, una king size que provoco un mudo ataque de pánico a la chica, Egon y Ray aparentemente no estaban afectados, cubrieron el espejo y Ray descolgó el teléfono para pedir la cena.

—vamos a estar un poco apretados— susurró ella sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—necesitamos dormir— respondió Egon –aunque sinceramente…— Sy lo interrumpió

—tampoco tengo sueño— sonrió tímida y se levantó para encender el televisor, transmitían en ese momento una serie animada que dejó para hacer algo de ruido en un ambiente que sentía pesado.

—la cena viene en camino— aviso Ray –si no les molesta voy a darme una ducha— y sin más entró al cuarto de baño, de inmediato el agua de la regadera se dejó oír.

—¿de que querías hablar?— Sy se animó a iniciar la conversación, era obvio que Egon también pensaba en ello.

—Se trata de Ray, es decir— suspiró –ya me había dicho que se preocupa demasiado por ti— diablos se sentía como chiquillo de secundaria y su extenso vocabulario ahora constaba de elementos básicos que no servían para expresar claramente lo que quería decir.

—¿solo se preocupa?— un tanto decepcionada la muchacha también se tranquilizó, ok Ray no sentía nada por ella así podría ser más abierta con Egon.

—se preocupa y se interesa por ti, de la misma manera en que yo me preocupo y me intereso— soltó Egon – Ray me lo dijo mucho tiempo antes, antes incluso del asunto Gozer— vaya, ahora el tiempo se media como A. de G. y D. de G. pensó –tras el asunto de la demanda fue más explicito—

—y yo sintiéndome toda un zuul apestoso— refunfuño –creía ser invisible para él y para ti—

—¿estas decepcionada de que Raymond no te dijera nada?— intrigado la obligo a mirarlo fijamente.

—¿de ser ignorada olímpicamente por mas de un año por Ray?— sonrió –tal vez picada en el orgullo, pero no decepcionada, él tendría sus motivos para no …— si ok estaba decepcionada pero no lo aceptaría frente a él, de cualquier forma también Egon le provocaba esa sensación de flotar, lo quería tanto como a Raymond y no sentía que fuera justo decirle que… ¡carajo!

—el punto es que si Ray se entera de todo esto, entiende que no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo— Egon un genio en ciencias, era todavía un novato en las emociones humanas normales.

—no vas a perderlo… demonios ¿Por qué me pasa esto?— enojada se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama tapándose el rostro.

—supongo que es buen momento para detenernos— algo no le checaba a Silvana, Egon sonaba frío y calculador, como si no le molestara el hecho de dejar todo con tal de no herir a Ray.

—¿así lo crees?— se levantó incrédula – es obvio que me tienes toda boba, pero también Ray me tiene boba, ¡¿Por qué elegir?! , si por mi fuera me quedaba con ambos, ambos son perfectos, ambos tienen lo que necesito para sentirme completa, con ambos me siento tranquila, protegida pero también me hacen sentir útil, inteligente, en una palabra estoy loca por ustedes dos, y si contigo me siento morir de felicidad al tenerte conmigo, juro por lo que quieras que ese mismo sentimiento lo tendría con él, no quiero elegir ¡los quiero a los dos conmigo! además…—comenzó a tartamudear, pálida y con la vista fija en la puerta del baño.

—sigue— la voz de Ray sobresaltó a Egon que volteó de inmediato a verlo, salía de la ducha y era evidente que escucho al menos la diatriba de la muchacha.

—no— resoplo ella y salio de la habitación dando un portazo.

Comentarios

Tocaya... va para tí! la primer colega que lo lee jejeje ya te habia dado pistas pero bueno, esto va avanzando muy rápido.


	6. Recuerdos que hay que borrar

Capitulo 6

Ahora si estaba hecho, metió la pata a fondo con los dos, seguramente estarían hablando de ella mientras caminaba alrededor del ecto 1, devanándose el cerebro para arreglar esa incomoda situación… ¡si, quería a los dos! Y no era tan generosa como para dejar a uno de esos dos en manos de otra, los quería para ella, pero también era lógico que ellos quisieran a una persona solo para ellos; obvio no pelearían por ella y ella no aceptaría que se disgustaran por su causa.

— ¿Estas bien?—con su típica bonachonería Ray se aproximo a ella varios minutos más tarde — ¿terminaste tu pataleta?—

—No es pataleta, es vergüenza— confesó sin poder verlo a la cara – por Dios Ray discúlpame—

— ¿De que debo disculparte?— Sonriendo la tomo del brazo obligándola a caminar a su lado – ¿de que sientes algo por Egon?— nunca desapareció la sonrisa de sus labios –hay algo que no entiendes aun y es que nada en el mundo hará que dejemos de ser los mejores amigos—

—eso lo se— ahora si la pobre estaba preocupada, tal vez Egon había decidido dejar de lado todo con tal de no perder a su amigo, ¿tan fácil era para los hombres besar y mandar al cuerno? Aunque considerando que una amistad como la de esos dos valía más que una relación que todavía no era considerada como tal, si… era más valioso el amigo que una inmadura mujer.

— ¿Quieres a Egon?— preguntó deteniéndose, ella asintió — ¿y a mi?—

— ¡Ese es el maldito problema, también te quiero!— chillo enojada – eso es lo que me tiene toda loca y confundida— susurró –lo siento Ray, no quería hacer esto tan extraño o incomodo—

—Responde— le insistió –pero tranquilízate y piensa cada palabra—.

—si, los quiero, los quiero a los dos, los dos me hacen sentir especial, los dos me hacen sentir estúpidamente ridícula cuando estoy junto a ustedes— resoplo ya enojada –nunca tuve este tipo de sentimientos o sensaciones por ningún hombre, ahora es por partida doble—

—y ¿por Peter? ¿Winston?—

— ¿Ellos que?— lo miró fijamente –no, ¡te equivocas! por ellos no siento nada y no es ningún tipo de síndrome psicológico de princesa desvalida enamorada de su príncipe rescatador—

—Solo Egon y yo— confirmó tranquilamente Ray sin dejar su sonrisa.

—Si— respondió ella más tranquila, apenada y casi con la intención de tirarse a la alberca y morir ahogada.

Ray le soltó del brazo, se sintió desvalida y sola, sin la menor oportunidad de correr a los brazos de Egon a refugiarse, pero solo duró un momento, su acompañante le tomaba la mano con suavidad.

—Ven— dijo en voz muy baja y la guío a la habitación donde Egon los esperaba en el dintel de la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar— Spengler les cedió el paso, ella estaba asustada, confundida, sin entender lo sucedido o lo que estaba por suceder.

—ok— obediente entro a la habitación, la cena ya había llegado y ellos se sentaron a cenar dejándola de pie con cara de boba — ¿y?—

—primero ven a cenar— ordenó Egon sirviéndole una hamburguesa – ¿ya hablaron ustedes dos?—

—Sip— respondió Ray mordiendo un enorme pedazo de pizza extra crujiente –al menos ya tengo más clara la situación—

— ¿Y tu?— le pregunto a ella casual, dando un trago a su coca cola.

—Sigo sin entender nada— confesó arrancando un pedacito minúsculo de queso a su cena –ni a mi misma—.

— Necesito que me escuches muy bien Silvana para que lo entiendas sin ningún problema— comenzó Egon muy serio – pocas veces en mi vida me he… dejado llevar por mi lado irracional y estoy tratando de analizar toda esta situación, evitar que alguno de los tres termine mal –

—Aja— fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Jannine en lo absoluto logró provocarme intelectualmente hablando, digo es una mujer encantadora pero nada interesante— se interrumpió para tomar una porción de fideos.

—ok, soy interesante porque estoy poseída por un demonio— afirmo ella provocando una carcajada en Ray.

—Eres interesante por ser como eres, nada que ver ese ente— dijo entre risas – precisamente eso fue lo que le decía desde hacia tiempo a Spans, lo que me atrajo mucho de ti es esa aura que te envuelve, por un lado eres inocente y dulce mientras que otro lado muestra a una mujer inteligente—

—mmm...— la hamburguesa se enfriaba y ella no entendía – o sea ¿Qué?— en ese momento no era el reflejo de la mujer inteligente de la que hablaban.

–en los dos encuentras cosas que necesitas, que tu lado emocional requiere, que tu lado intelectual halla atractivo— argumentó Ray mientras le robaba una papita remojándola en catsup –además debo admitir que al hablar tanto de ti con Egon, sobre lo que me atraía, tu personalidad … en fin todo lo que me hizo notar tu existencia, era obvio que despertaría también el interés de mi amigo— sonrió – entonces yo debí tomar la iniciativa, quizá si hubiera devuelto la llamada antes de que Egon llegara, esto no pasaría—

—¿Me pasa entonces lo mismo que a ti?— posó su mirada en los castaños ojos – Jannine no paraba de hablar sobre tus virtudes y todo aquello que la traia loquita por ti— sonrio con tristeza — ¿soy victima entonces de un espejismo? ¿acaso te tengo tan idealizado como tú a mi por causa de Ray?— Egon le regalo una dulce mirada sonriendo de lado.

—por increíble que te parezca dediqué cierto tiempo a buscar una relación, Ray es testigo de ello— Ray asintió.

—y es todo un inútil al respecto— intervino antes de atacar de nuevo a la pizza que tenía en las manos –crei que ambos seríamos los solterones del equipo— murmuro batallando con un trozo de queso.

—debo admitirlo— acepto Egon – dejé de intentarlo cuando nos dedicamos a la caceria, fue cuando conocimos a Dana y por un tiempo la consideré como posible pareja, pero Peter la acaparó de inmediato, es una mujer culta y refinada— la chica se revolvió incomoda en su lugar –sin embargo, no podría tener con ella una charla de ciencia, no recibiría de ella el estimulo necesario para buscar, para inventar o crear, el poco tiempo que viviste con nosotros en el cuartel lo considero el más fértil de mi creatividad científica, además tu nivel de conocimientos, la manera de entender el tema sin la contaminación habitual tras trabajar con fantasmas me provocaba buscar mas, ver más a profundidad ambas caras de la moneda; realmente estimulaste mi mente— sonrió pícaro torciendo deliciosamente los labios.

—Insisto, es porque soy poseída, en cuanto esa cosa me deje voy a ser tan interesante como una alcachofa— susurró provocándoles risas divertidas – mamá me dijo que no tenia que herirlos y es lo que menos quiero… solo que estoy muy confundida— encogió los hombros – es decir, esto que siento es horrible, no entiendo nada—

—creeme que nunca supuse encontrarme en una situación asi, sin embargo como te dije, debi prevenirlo al momento en que hablaba tanto de ti con Spans— suspiró Ray – aunque es mi amigo, la verdad no me considero tan benevolente como para dejar en sus manos a la única mujer en el universo que me confiesa abiertamente lo que siente por mí—

—pero tampoco quiero que dejen de ser amigos— gimio ella, su cena seguía intacta.

—entiendelo, eso nunca va a pasar— respondió fríamente Egon –lo siento si eso hiere tu vanidad femenina, además debes considerar que mi posición hacia ti es la misma que tiene Ray… no creo que pueda dejar ir esta oportunidad— por un momento desapareció el gesto inexpresivo en su rostro para dejar escapar una sonrisilla traviesa que desapareció al siguiente bocado de su cena.

—Spans en eso tiene razón, por nada en el mundo vamos a enemistarnos pero tampoco vamos a darnos por vencidos, así que todo va a quedar en tus manos.—

—¿en mis manos?— tragó con dificultad el mini trozo de carne que se había atrevido a arrancar de su hamburguesa –pero ¿Cómo?—

—vamos a seguir adelante, de la manera más natural que se pueda…— Ray se encogió de hombros – considerando lo que sabemos los tres—

—dado que tu vas a tomar la decisión estamos conformes en respetarla— continuo Egon – aunque también depende mucho de ti mantener este interés del que nos hemos enterado—

—ok haber si entiendo, vamos a seguir tan normales como siempre— los dos hombres asintieron – tu— señalo a Spengler – vas a tratarme como siempre – el aludido afirmó con un movimiento leve de cabeza – y tú vas a ser también como siempre— Ray imitó a su amigo, se encogió de hombros confundida.

—vamos a seguir adelante, que las cosas sigan su rumbo, antes de hoy salias con uno y con otro y no había problema alguno…va a ser lo mismo— aclaró Ray – tu responsabilidad en este embrollo es aclarar tu mente, elegir de manera inteligente y sin engañar al otro—

—sin embargo— advirtió Egon –si en determinado momento nos topamos con alguien que consideremos más interesante que tú, tenemos plena libertad de hacer lo que más nos convenga—

—o sea que … o me apuro a decidir o me quedo como el perro de las dos tortas—

—¿el que?— divertido Ray no entendió la alegoría

—en mi país tenemos esa frase, la aplicamos cuando alguien muy ambicioso por querer obtener todo para sí, llega a quedarse sin nada por indecisión—

—una forma muy coloquial para expresarlo, pero es correcto… — Egon terminó su cena – entonces todo va a comenzar desde cero en este momento—

—¿desde cero?— intrigada dejó su hamburguesa a un lado.

—Egon va a comportarse contigo como siempre, olvidando lo sucedido en tu casa— avisó Ray terminando también su pizza – es para quedar en igualdad de situaciones—

—ah ok— sarcástica miró fríamente a Egon –si es asi de fácil… ok olvidado— enojada dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

—no tomamos en cuenta esa reacción— murmuró Spengler a su amigo encogiendo los hombros.

—es natural, mañana deberá habérsele pasado— razonó Ray estirándose –bueno, voy a dormir, será mejor que la hagas volver para tenerla vigilada—

Egon salió tras ella, era casi media noche y el transitar de automóviles en la autopista no disminuyó con la hora; buscó con la vista a Sy decidiendo caminar hasta el Ecto donde la encontró en el asiento trasero.

—Deja ya de comportarte como una niña…ven a dormir— le ordenó incómodo –siento mucho haber dicho las cosas asi, tan fríamente— suspiro al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a contestarle —En esto soy inexperto— era evidente que le incomodaba la situacion –así que debo aprender mediante acierto y error— levantó la ceja para puntualizar su comentario –no te extrañe que a veces no sepa como actuar— suspiró al ver la cara de Silvana al no entender –me he relacionado con muchas mujeres no voy a negártelo— ahora ella hizo un gesto de desagrado –pero es obvio que no han funcionado, cuando buscan ternura encuentran al tipo frío y calculador más cuando trato de ser el tipo tierno me topo con que no es lo que buscan—

—lo que menos esperaba era que me pidieras olvidar— Sy sacudió la cabeza, no quería llorar, no quería demostrarle cuan dolida estaba – fue mi primer beso— intentó sonreir pero solo logró debilitar sus parpados y una lagrimita se le escapó.

—supongo cuan importante es para una mujer eso— suspiró sentándose en el asiento del copiloto sin dejar de verla –tambien fue sorpresivo para mi y creeme, tampoco quiero o voy a olvidarlo—

—¿entonces?—

—solo…— suspiró –solo sucedió, fue un momento agradable…un…— Sy lo interrumpió tratando de ocultar su enojo.

—si claro, algo agradable… ok entiendo— gruño –como sea hay que dejarlo de lado, no fue importante— jaló con fuerza su chamarra cubriéndose los brazos –ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir—

—Silvana debes ir a la habitación—

—no—

—prometimos a tus padres no dejarte sola—

—prometiste que nunca me sentiría sola o asustada— siseo tapándose el rostro con la capucha de la chamarra –buenas noches— y guardó silencio.

Spengler no insistió, la dejó en el auto bien cerrado, puso la alarma y volvió a la habitación.

—¿y bien?— adormilado Ray terminaba de ponerse la pijama

—enojada— suspiró mientras sacaba su ropa de dormir –pero solo fue…— su amigo lo interrumpió muy serio.

—nunca… nunca le digas a una mujer que "solo" fue un beso, una noche, una caricia… con eso solo vas a despertar a la Gorgona que llevan dentro—

—entiendo— respondió preparando su cepillo de dientes –¿derecho o izquierdo?—

—derecho— dijo Ray en un bostezo tumbándose en ese lado de la cama, veinte minutos más tarde dormían profundamente.

Apenas despuntaba la mañana cuando Silvana salía de la ducha, pasó una noche tranquila en el automóvil y el mal genio estaba al menos controlado; cuando entró a la habitación los chicos roncaban relajados así que decidió ducharse y despertarlos en cuanto terminara.

—oigan, creo que ya se nos hizo tarde— les llamó en voz baja, había dormido muy cómoda y relajada para ser la primera noche que pasaba sin tener a alguien a dos metros de distancia cuidandola.

—Cinco minutos mas por favor— gimió Egon tapándose con la manta hasta la cabeza, Ray también se estiraba y le dio un zape a su amigo.

—Manejas tu— avisó –así que vete despertando Spans—

—No— rezongo y Sy tiro de las mantas — ¡tengo sueño!—

—Egon vámonos ya— le apuro la chica –todavía no vamos ni a medio camino—

—Déjame ver— Ray se levanto acomodando el pantalón de la pijama – Estamos cerca de Kingsport, al menos esta noche deberíamos llegar a Houston— se caló sus anteojos y con un dedo siguió una ruta sobre el mapa en la mesa.

— ¿Texas? ¿Estas loco?— refunfuñando Egon se puso de pie –no voy a manejar más de diez horas—

—tranquilos, no corre tanta prisa ¿ok?— Sy actuó como pacificadora –no nos esperan, podemos tomarnos el tiempo que sea necesario—

—Pero entre más pronto terminemos con ese monstruo, más pronto podras tener una vida normal— opino Ray que entraba al baño con su cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—créeme que eso deseo aunque por ahora solo vamos a desayunar que quiero irme pronto de aqui— la muchacha guardó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, no la vieron durante el tiempo que tardaron en darse un baño, revisar el ecto y guardar su equipaje.

Egon terminaba de acomodar su valija en el auto cuando la vio llegar al estacionamiento, eran casi las diez de la mañana y el dia era brillante y despejado, mas Sy caminaba lentamente, con la cabeza baja guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pesada chamarra.

—Ya revisamos el auto, todo esta bien— le avisó cuando estuvo cerca de él, una mancha de grasa oscurecía una parte de su mejilla, Sy se acercó con un paño humedo para limpiarlo.

—si, ya noté que revisaron el auto— sonriendo le sostuvo la mirada –gracias—

— ¿De que?— sonriente le tomó por el mentón acercándola lentamente.

—por tu sinceridad— suspiro ella – creo que anoche fui una exagerada— haciendo un discreto movimiento se liberó de la caricia que le quemaba tanto como las frias palabras le habían herido horas atrás.

—no, debo disculparme pues fui muy insensible— se encogió de hombros –como te dije soy…—

—dejalo asi ¿quieres?— sonrio con tristeza acomodándole las gafas –vamos a olvidarlo todo— suspiro dando un paso hacia atrás —¡voy por Ray!— tratando de ser de nuevo la chica alegre dio un par de saltitos y echo a correr hacia la habitación donde el rubio terminaba de guardar su equipaje.

Comment

Enigma GRACIAS! ;D


	7. No te metas conmigo

Capitulo 7

Salieron después de medio día del paradero, a pesar de sus suplicas Egon mantenía el pie el en acelerador, se le había planteado llegar a Texas y eso haría.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron a Houston, las luces de la ciudad se veían a lo lejos, pasaron casi todo el camino en silencio, Ray revisando el expediente con los estudios realizados a la muchacha, Egon concentrando en conducir y Sy leyendo los planos de un nuevo aparato, sin embargo no era un silencio pesado, se trataba más de un silencio de calma, de trabajo en equipo.

Se detuvieron en un parqueadero de camiones de carga a cenar, la comida había desaparecido de la hielera, estaban agotados y necesitaban urgente una buena ración de proteínas.

El restaurante del paradero no estaba completamente vacío, algunas mesas y la barra eran ocupadas por enormes y barbudos hombres de la carretera, camioneros rudos que charlaban a gritos soltando improperios sin importarles las meseras o la flacucha niña acompañada de dos nerds.

Mientras ellos pedían la cena, ella se dirigió al sanitario de damas que estaba totalmente abandonado, entró con mucho cuidado observando que el espejo definitivamente no existía y los cubículos estaban opacos y rayoneados; minutos después salía mas tranquila pero asqueada por el lugar, apenas había dado un paso fuera y un enorme tipo le cerro el paso.

— ¿Hola chiquita, estas extraviada?— sonriendo burlón no la dejaba pasar.

—no, solo déjeme pasar me esperan para comer— sin mirarlo fijamente trataba de pasar por un lado, se percató que el tipo portaba gafas para sol reflejantes y se hizo a un lado asustada.

—Nena no voy a morderte— burlón buscaba detenerla evitando que alguien notara algo desde el comedor.

—créame, no le conviene que esté cerca de usted— susurró –por favor, por su bien… déjeme—

El hombre la jaló del brazo como si quisiera meterla de nuevo a los servicios, pero las gafas la reflejaron y por un momento vio un reflejo distinto; aguantó la respiración y trastabillando se apoyo en un muro.

— ¿Qué eres?— gimió asustado, alejándose de ella como si fuera una cobra o una serpiente de cascabel, imperceptibles marcas delgadas, líneas negras que nacían de sus parpados comenzaron a invadir lentamente el contorno de sus ojos.

Sy no contestó, arregló su cabello y salio del pequeño pasillo, esbozo su mejor sonrisa y se sentó frente a Ray.

Cenaron casi en silencio, ella mirando de reojo al hombre que la vigilaba asustado desde un rincón, Ray y Egon planeando el siguiente tramo del viaje.

—Mañana estaremos en México— le anuncio Ray cuando les servían el postre –me va a tocar conducir—

— ¿Y cuando lo haré yo?— resoplo un poco molesta, dividió su flan en tres y una porción se la dio a Egon que la comió de su cuchara sin dejar de leer unos apuntes.

—si tienes tu licencia de conducir…— canturreo Ray, Sy sacó de su cartera un porta credenciales, su licencia y una credencial oficial que la acreditaban como mayor de edad –ok, llegando a México tu conduces— Sonriente Sy deposito otro trozo de su flan en su cuchara y se lo dio a Ray que lo comió haciéndole un gesto gracioso.

Se encontraban a punto de salir después de haber pagado y rellenado la hielera con botanas y bebidas cuando el camionero que minutos antes molestara a la muchacha se levantara de su asiento dando agudos gritos de dolor, clavando sus uñas en los pómulos.

—¡no déjame déjame!— chillaba como niño asustado, con desesperación arrancó las gafas oscuras de su rostro tatuado con complejos trazos en su rostro, lo blanco de los ojos también mostraba esas líneas que al parecer le quemaban, Silvana lo miró horrorizada mientras Egon y Ray lo observaban confundidos y poniéndose de pie para protegerla, el resto de los comensales se levantaron para intentar detener al hombretón que horrorizado por algo invisible arrebató a uno de sus compañeros un cuchillo clavándolo repetidamente en los ojos.

— ¡Vámonos!— Raymond tomó la mano de Silvana y la levantó de un tirón, Egon lo siguió de cerca aprovechando la confusión en el local; detuvieron su carrera en cuanto se encontraban a un lado del auto.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Stantz miraba preocupado hacia el local, Sy estaba en silencio temblorosa y Egon tampoco quitaba la vista del restaurante, en cuanto lograron abrir el automóvil sacó uno de sus medidores que apuntó hacia el hombre que era atado por sus amigos en una mesa, el ulular de una ambulancia se escuchó a lo lejos y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba del extraño camionero un discreto blip del medidor lo puso aun más alerta.

—algo lo está torturando y es grande— murmuro Egon — ¡suban rápido!— urgió a sus acompañantes que lo miraban confundidos — ¡Raymond sube!— ordenó y en cuanto cerraron las puertas arrancó dando un derrapón.

— ¿Qué le paso?— Sy temblaba asustada, Ray la abrazaba con fuerza mirando hacia atrás.

—dijiste que lo estaban torturando— a pesar de todas sus experiencias en Manhattan Ray no podía ocultar que estaba sorprendido y preocupado – ¿a que te referías Spengler? ¿Qué detectaste?—

—¿notaron los tatuajes en el rostro?— Egon no retiraba la vista de la carretera —¿los notaron?— insistió y ambos negaron en silencio –era hebreo— nervioso hizo el cambio de velocidad, necesitaba alejarse de ese sitio –no se que decían en general pero al parecer el tipo se echó encima una maldición sin querer, los tatuajes eran palabras de la Torah, solo reconocí "ángel caído" y "serpiente", puede ser que se tatuara sin conocer el significado de esos símbolos—

—como que están muy populares las posesiones en estos días— Silvana se resistía a decirles algo por el momento sobre que ese hombre no tenía nada en la cara cuando la molestó en el pasillo del servicio.

—Entonces hay que volver, necesitamos fotografías de esas marcas— más tranquilo Ray dejaba salir su lado curioso.

—Tenemos suficiente con una posesión por temporada Raymond— Egon no deseaba volver –posiblemente lo que tienes— se dirigió a Silvana— atrajo a lo que torturaba a ese hombre—

—puede ser, ya intentó salir por un espejo— razonó Stantz la chica guardó silencio.

—lo mejor será conducir toda la noche ¿crees poderme relevar en una hora o dos Ray?— Egon ahogo un bostezo.

—Por supuesto— contestó sin dejar de abrazar a Silvana que no dejaba de temblar — ¿estas bien?— la miro preocupado.

—Tengo miedo— susurró, de nuevo era la niña retraída del rincón en el aula de física.

—Tranquilízate, no va a pasar nada, detuvieron a ese hombre y no hay manera que nos alcance— razono Egon mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, de nuevo se había cubierto la cabeza con la gorra de su chamarra, estaba hecha ovillo en brazos de Ray.

—intenta dormir ¿quieres?— Ray la arropo con su propia chamarra – Egon creo que mejor bajas la velocidad, no veo que alguien nos persiga y no quiero que llames la atención de algún policía—

Obedeciendo las indicaciones bien razonadas de su amigo bajó un poco la velocidad, las luces de Houston estaban más lejanas y frente a ellos la oscura autopista parecía interminable.

Intercambiaron lugares dos horas después, Silvana dormía inquieta a pesar de que Egon la abrazaba igual que Ray, su respiración era agitada y no dejaba de temblar.

—Creo que debemos buscar un lugar donde dormir, Sy no esta nada bien— sugirió Spengler sin embargo no alcanzaban a ver alguna luz en kilómetros.

—en cuanto encuentre un sitio me detengo, por ahora no creo que sea lo más seguro— contestó Ray con un cigarro sin encender en los labios — ¿Cómo está?—

—aunque duerme está aterrada, necesito darle un calmante— sin soltarla busco con la vista la pequeña maleta que llevará siempre con él, un botiquín más que básico que considero importante llevar, sobre todo por la situación inestable de la chica, con un poco de incomodidad lo alcanzó y sacó una jeringa que llenó de un liquido blanco, inyecto en el brazo a Silvana.

—Sujétate, tenemos que ir más rápido— aviso su amigo pisando a fondo el acelerador, las llantas del Ecto chirriaron haciendo eco en la noche.

En el paradero que dejaron atrás los paramédicos no sabían que hacer con el enorme camionero que se retorcía atado en la camilla; con certeros golpes se había sacado los ojos sin dañar al cráneo, la piel morena por el sol y surcada de extraños trazos se contraía reseca abriendo las líneas en carne viva provocándole un enorme dolor y balbuceaba sin parar.

—perdóname, lo siento, perdóname pero para esto por favor— susurraba sacudiéndose espasmódicamente en la camilla, en un instante inhalo con fuerza como si el oxigeno en el ambiente desapareciera –perdóname señora perdóname— gritó y quedó exánime en la camilla.

Amanecía cuando por fin Raymond encontró una señalización, anunciaba cabañas y podrían pasar un día en lo que la muchacha se recuperaba.

No despertó a Egon que por fin había podido dormirse un kilómetro atrás, de ella no podía saber si estaba dormida o inconciente pues además de la chamarra, su cabello blanco cubría el rostro de la muchacha.

El hosco administrador de las cabañas no hizo preguntas cuando al registrarse usara un obvio nombre falso, le dio un llavero hecho con un pequeño y simple pedazo de corteza, le señalo hacia donde llevar el auto.

— ¿Egon?— con un suave empujón en el hombro despertó a su amigo que saltó nervioso –tranquilo, encontré donde descansar y atenderla— Egon aun adormilado echo un vistazo sin salir del auto –aunque el Ecto es inconfundible me registré con otro nombre—

—Bien hecho— la alta estatura de su compañero reclamaba algo de espacio y se estiró buscando más comodidad –abre la puerta de la cabaña y checa el interior mientras yo la llevo—

Ray entró al lugar buscando todo aquel lugar donde el demonio pudiera salir, sin embargo la cabaña era rustica, todo era de madera y el único reflejo era un espejo despostillado en el baño, con cuidado lo sacó al exterior de la habitación dejándolo con el reflejo hacia abajo, bien oculto en un rincón del apolillado ropero.

Hizo una señal a Egon para que entrara con la chica que llevaba en brazos, le ayudó a acostarla cuidadosamente en la estrecha cama y respiraron aliviados después de revisar el lugar por fuera, no había nadie cerca y el administrador fumaba sentado en el pórtico de la oficina ignorándolos.

—necesito dormir— gimió Ray sentándose pesadamente en el incomodo sofá de madera tallada cubierta solamente por unos delgados cojines y una manta tejida a mano, Egon no dijo nada, solo después de revisar que Silvana estuviera dormida y tranquila tomó asiento en una mecedora también de madera.

Durante horas todo fue silencio, solo los suaves ronquidos de Ray se dejaban escuchar de vez en vez, era ya tarde cuando Silvana despertó, se sentía despejada y la sensación de miedo había desaparecido.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y con una de las mantas cubrió a Raymond que solo se movió inquieto; a Egon lo despertó guiándolo medio dormido hasta la cama, también lo cubrió y se quedó un momento de pie mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa tierna dibujada en sus labios.

Poco recordaba del tiempo transcurrido en el auto, pero recordaba claramente lo sucedido en el paradero; el hombre acosándola en el pasillo de los servicios, un extraño reflejo en las gafas de sol, no era el monstruo, había sido otra cosa que le dio cierta tranquilidad, que desapareció al ver la reacción del hombre minutos después.

Recordaba los aullidos del gigantón y sangre, mucha sangre salpicando todo; sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos y de nuevo se concentro en los dos que dormían agotados tras una jornada difícil.

Salio de la cabaña, las luces del atardecer pintaban de dorado algunas nubes y el viento susurraba entre las hojas de los árboles, era un panorama relajante y respiró con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con aire limpio, con sol y con aroma a pinos, plantas silvestres y flores coloridas.

Al no tener nada más que hacer entró al Ecto a revisar la hielera, en su penúltima parada se surtieron de bebidas y bolsas de frituras, aún había bastante así que no seria necesario salir a buscar algo que comer, al menos ella se conformaría con unas papas fritas y un refresco tibio, pero ellos habían conducido sin parar, necesitaban algo más substancioso.

La noche comenzó a caer y el administrador se acercó a ella que permanecía recargada en el Ecto, llevaba una lámpara de aceite en la mano y caminaba con paso seguro, conocía perfectamente cada piedra y raíz que sobresalían en el camino.

—Van a necesitar esto— le entregó la lámpara –no hay electricidad— informó.

—gracias— aceptó la linterna — ¿hay algún lugar cercano para comer?— ignoraba donde se encontraban.

—Cuando tenemos huéspedes mi esposa prepara algo— gruño el hombre curtido por la vida en la montaña –si quiere puede pedir que les prepare la cena—no le molestaba que le pidieran comida, no le molestaba nada, solo que era cortante por naturaleza.

Silvana pensó algo rápido y sencillo, dio algunas sugerencias y el administrador tras advertirle que sería un cargo extra se alejo de ella caminando hacia una cabaña un poco más alejada de la que salía humo de la chimenea de la cocina.

Entró a encender algunas lámparas, también encendió la chimenea y limpio un poco una mesa destartalada que servía de comedor, colocó la lámpara en la mesa esperando pacientemente el regreso del administrador que no tardo demasiado; un aromático café le hizo sonreír, al menos una bebida caliente y emparedados les ayudarían a distraer esa sensación de hambre, tenían casi 24 horas sin comer. Tan solo cerró la puerta y el aroma del café despertó a los durmientes.

—Mmm...— Susurró Ray saboreando ya una taza –me hacia mucha falta algo así—

—Solo pude conseguir algunos emparedados— Silvana se justificó, ambos le sonrieron agradecidos –estamos fuera de temporada de caza y el administrador no tiene mucha reserva en la despensa por ahora—

—Es más de lo que esperaba— respondió Egon cerrando los ojos mientras degustaba su bebida –me había resignado a cenar solo papas fritas—

Comieron en silencio, ella no quería hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, debían seguir adelante y recordar los eventos pasados podrían traer de vuelta a esa "cosa" que la perseguía inmisericorde.

Comment

¡vamos con todo colega!


	8. Gratitud y reconocimientos

Capitulo 8

Tan solo terminaron su cena frugal y de nuevo el sueño comenzó a invadirlos, durmieron el resto de la noche repartidos en el sofá, la cama y la mecedora.

La manaña iluminó la montaña con calidos tonos, al ser mediados de septiembre el frío comenzaba a dejarse sentir más el sol luchaba contra él iluminando cada rincón del conjunto de cabañas.

Ray se había levantado muy temprando, fiel a su costumbre de revisar al ecto antes que cualquier cosa limpiaba la grasa de sus manos con un paño, los pasos de alguien en la hojarasca lo puso un tanto alerta.

-mi esposa les manda esto- el estoico montañes le entregó otro termo caliente y una canasta cubierta con una servilleta, el aroma a pan recién hecho salía en forma de vapor.

-gracias- el neoyorquino tomó ambos objetos y volvió a la cabaña donde sus acompañantes aún dormían –ya levántense o no les dejo desayuno- se sirvió una taza de café y comenzó a saborear un trozo de pay.

Egon se desperezo estirándose cual largo era, apenas y cabia en la aparente incomoda mecedora pero las largas horas de sueño lo habían revitalizado, se caló las gafas y de inmediato se sirvió la aromatica bebida.

-¿todo bien?- la escueta pregunta involucraba muchas situaciones, su amigo las captó de inmediato.

-durmio muy tranquila, de hecho los tres descansamos muy bien- le ofreció un trozo de pay que le recibió sin dejar de mirar a Sy – revisé al ecto y funciona perfectamente, solo hay que esperar a que despierte para seguir adelante-

-¿Qué piensas de lo sucedido en el restaurante?- intrigado Spengler se sentó en una de las destartaladas sillas.

-definitivamente está relacionado con ella, cuando cenábamos me percaté de que el tipo no le quitaba la vista- con un gesto señaló a la durmiente –creo que Sy no quiere decirnos que sucedió o al menos algo que haya sentido-

-cuidé cada detalle, no había espejos- razonó Egon.

-el sujeto traia gafas para sol, con recubrimiento de espejo-

-quizá se topó con ella cuando fue al servicio-

-¿lo suficiente para que "eso" intentara salir por los cristales? Eso justificaría la reacción del pobre hombre- Ray se estremeció al recordar los alaridos que daba el gigantesco conductor.

-aunque sigo sin entender los trazos, no eran simplemente líneas Stantz, era una escritura-

-si, algo nos dijiste que era hebreo, pero según entiendo la religión judía no cree en el infierno y una de las pruebas que nos dio Silvana fue la imagen de un lugar al menos parecido… a travez de otro espejo-

-Para muchas culturas dicho objeto es una ventana a un mundo paralelo- dio un trago a su café – en la religión judía es el reflejo de uno mismo, el tema es más filosófico que esotérico- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente, pensando lo sucedido la noche anterior – creo que no es problema que ella se refleje, anoche vi su imagen por el retrovisor cuando volvimos a la autopista-

-¿no viste nada?- Egon negó -¿entonces?-

-en algún lado lei "los ojos son las ventanas del alma"-

-hay una versión que dice "espejos"- suspiró Ray – entonces eso solo puede salir cuando ella refleja sus ojos, lo que confirma la posesión entonces-

-lo que no entiendo es el por que ella, también nos menciono el enorme espejo en casa de la abuela-

-ese demonio usa los espejos como puerta, sin embargo los ojos de Silvana funcionan como faros, le indican donde está, en cual puerta puede encontrarla-

-sus ojos o lo que puede ver a travez de ellos-

-lo que la tiene en ese estado- susurró Ray -¿seran entonces dos distintos?-

-tal vez- suspiró Egon –aunque por ahora no debemos hablar con ella sobre nuestras hipótesis-

-estoy de acuerdo, por ahora solo hay que revisar como se encuentra y si esta lista para otro buen tramo en el camino- Stantz se levantó de su sitio, con mucho cuidado se sentó a un lado de la chica dándole suaves palmadas en el brazo –despierta dormilona-

Ella dormía profundamente, no se había percatado de lo que hablaban sobre su caso, le costó mucho esfuerzo abrir los ojos, estaba agotada.

-hola- susurró -¿ya nos vamos?-

-si- contestó el rubio en voz baja –come algo mientras nosotros reorganizamos el equipaje en el ecto.

Pasaba ya de medio día y se encontraban listos para salir de nuevo a la carretera pues ya estaban a pocos kilómetros de alcanzar la frontera con México, al salir de la cabaña el hombre les obsequio un sencillo envoltorio con mas emparedados, les dio la mano sonriendo

—gracias por salvarnos— murmuro señalando una fotografía familiar encabezada por él, por su tono era obvio que pocas veces la palabra gracias salía de sus labios –los muchachos son mis hijos, esos niños son mis nietos— las caras sonrientes de los hijos y las caritas con ojitos brillantes de los nietos los miraban desde la fotografía enmarcada, el hombre llevaba en la mano un rifle de cacería y una mujer a su lado, al parecer su esposa sonreía con dulzura mientras sostenía a un bebito –ese es el mas pequeño tomaron la foto después de lo que ustedes hicieron, nació una semana antes, mi hija murió en el parto —

Egon y Ray no atinaban a que contestar, estaban totalmente confundidos hasta que les enseñó un recorte de periódico con una fotografía donde acompañados de Peter y Winston aparecían bañados en ectoplasma blanco; Egon y Ray sintieron que habían salvado a alguien más que valía la pena.

—Solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo— balbuceo Ray, un calorcito de orgullo comenzaba a envolverlo.

Abandonaron la administración en silencio, por primera vez después de derrotar a Gozer comprendían las dimensiones reales de todo lo ocurrido.

Por fin Silvana pudo tomar el volante, manejaba tranquila mientras sus compañeros miraban en silencio los árboles que pasaban veloces a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede?— curiosa giro la cabeza para verlos, no se arriesgaría a echar un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor cubierto por una sencilla servilleta de papel.

—Nadie nos dio las gracias como ese hombre— respondió Ray – es la primera vez después de que todo eso paso— estaba realmente conmovido.

—se que salvamos a mucha gente valiosa, lo hicimos sin esperar nada a cambio porque finalmente teníamos un motivo muy egoísta para detener a Gozer— continúo Egon.

— ¿Egoísta?— repitió Sy, no comprendió de inmediato.

— ¿Crees que queríamos morir en manos de esa lagartija?— la respuesta espontánea de Ray de nuevo los hizo sonreír –además estaban tu, Dana, Jannine y algunas personas que para mi al menos son importantes—

—Yo estaba tan aterrado que no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que salir de ahí— confeso Egon –no era de mi interés conocer la dimensión de Gozer—

—al menos me voy enterando que no lo hiciste por mi Spans— susurró Silvana bromeando.

—ok, también fue por ti, por el presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, el Papa y el Dalai Lama— se burló como pocas veces lo hacia —¿contenta?— seguía sin explicarse por que se sentía tan bien con ella, podía decir una frase llena de estupideces que la hacían sonreír y no le importaba verse como todo un idiota.

— ¿yo contenta? Lo siento cariño pero me conformaba con saber que arriesgaste tu vida por el Dalai Lama— contestó sonriente la muchacha, de nuevo esa sensación de calidez y tranquilidad los envolvía, lo sucedido del paradero de camiones estaba al menos por ahora olvidado o archivado.

De nuevo la carretera cruzo una zona habitada, aprovecharon para detenerse en una estación de gasolina, llenar el tanque del Ecto, Silvana los dejo para hablar por teléfono con su padre, ya estaba trabajando en la remodelación del baño y si estaba haciendo uso correcto de los equipos que Ray le dejara no había evidencia alguna de que ese ser siguiese al menos en la casa. Marcó otro número y después de hablar en español con su interlocutor volvió corriendo al auto donde la esperaban impacientes.

—es el ultimo tramo en Estados Unidos— suspiró Ray subiendo al Ecto –creo que puedes seguir conduciendo— informó a Silvana que por fin sintiéndose más útil tomó el lugar del piloto con Ray a su lado y Egon detrás de ella, anotando los datos que Mario les diera.

— ¡Por fin!— celebro la muchacha echando a andar el motor –yo me hago cargo de los agentes aduanales, finalmente como mexicana no pueden negarme el paso y ustedes traen sus documentos en regla—

—Aprovechando que mencionas a esos agentes— Egon se inclinó a un lado del asiento del conductor — ¿Cómo demonios vamos a pasar todo eso?— con un movimiento de cabeza señalo el equipo que llevaban y que era nada discreto.

—Spans tiene razón, no tenemos comprobantes de propiedad de todo — nervioso Ray perdió la sonrisa.

— ¿Tienen sus uniformes?— sin perder la calma Sy pregunto mirando al frente.

— ¡Aquí!— Ray los sacó de una maleta.

—Entonces pónganselos, no voy a detenerme, así que en lo que pasamos la fila de espera pueden vestirse— sonriente miraba al frente la enorme hilera de automóviles.

No tardaron para ponerse los overoles, complementándolos con algunos de los aparatos medidores en sus respectivos ganchillos, los automovilistas vecinos los miraban curiosos, unos les sonreían y les saludaban al reconocer al ya famoso Ecto 1.

—creo que aquí no nos odian— se aventuró a decir en voz baja Egon mirando desconfiado a un auto donde unas chicas les sonreían haciendo guiños, incomodo les dedico una tímida sonrisa y despacio se deslizó por el asiento hasta terminar acostado fuera de la vista de las coquetas muchachas.

—estuve investigando y no impactaron tanto las noticias de las demandas como los reportajes sobre Gozer y como lo destruyeron, al parecer desde el condado de Virginia les pareció más importante que salvaran al mundo que la destrucción de medio Manhattan— informó Sy manejando lentamente –ok, estamos cerca de la revisión— la aduana estaba a la vista.

—Supongo que es momento para darle su regalo Spengler— Ray removía algo entre su equipaje, Egon hacia lo mismo con las mochilas en la parte de atrás ya sin ocultarse de las chicas del auto vecino.

— ¡Esténse quietos ya vamos a llegar!— nerviosa los miró de reojo, si seguían comportándose así inevitablemente llamarían la atención de los agentes aduanales para mal.

—¡Ten!— orgulloso Ray le dio un golpecito en el hombro, cuando volteo la mirada Silvana se encontró con una flamante chamarra beige con el escudo de los cazafantasmas y su nombre bordado en rojo cosido en el lado izquierdo de la misma.

—pero— el mal humor se esfumo y conmovida detuvo el automóvil –muchachos no era necesario—

—Eres tan cazafantasmas como nosotros— Egon la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –es el momento apropiado para nombrarte como la quinta cazafantasmas—

—Obtuviste mucha información para que resolviéramos algunos casos, aunque no has atrapado a ningún fantasma literalmente hablando, en sentido figurado cazaste muchos datos que fueron de utilidad— Ray también le sonreía, un brillo de satisfacción iluminaba sus ojos.

—pero…pero— balbuceaba sin saber que decirles, conmovida se cubrió los labios y freno a tiempo antes de golpear el auto de enfrente que era revisado en ese momento.

Temblando tomó la chamarra en sus manos, la acaricio y los miró de nuevo, ambos sonreían orgullosos y sin más se caló la chamarra, le quedaba perfecta.

—Wow— suspiró ella aguantando las lagrimas –me están matando niños— tragó con dificultad un sorbo de agua y de nuevo avanzó en la fila, un agente aduanal se acercó.

—Buenas tardes— le saludó el hombre mirando curioso al trío –sus identificaciones por favor—

Los tres entregaron pasaportes y credenciales sin chistar, el agente ni siquiera las reviso, estaba muy atento con la vista fija en el escudo de la chamarra.

— ¿De visita o negocios?— pregunto devolviéndoles los documentos que los acreditaban como ciudadanos norteamericanos.

—ambos— respondió Ray –ella es nuestra cliente—

—Cliente y amiga— subrayo Egon

— ¿Es usted mexicana?— cuestiono a la chica leyendo el nombre en una credencial — ¿Silvana… Torres Carrasco?—

—Si, nací en el distrito federal— confirmo ella –los señores, Doctores Stantz y Spengler, vienen a realizar una investigación para mí—

— ¿Entonces si es cierto?— un simpático tono de incredulidad lo sacó de la pose de agente serio — ¿lo de Nueva York fue cierto?—

—Todo— asintió Ray

— ¡Vaya!— sonriendo y dejando totalmente su compromiso como guardián de la ley buscó donde estacionaran el auto –por favor señorita Torres ¿podría estacionarse ahí?— estaba emocionado como niño pequeño.

Treinta minutos después de una breve sesión fotográfica improvisada y una nueva misteriosa llamada telefónica realizada por Silvana cuando más los acaparaba el agente aduanal, entraban a territorio mexicano sonriendo, tranquilos y un buen admirador diciéndoles adiós desde el estacionamiento.

—es como si estuviéramos en otro planeta— Ray estaba sorprendido, aquí les trataban como estrellas de rock, las personas tan solo distinguían al Ecto pasar y les saludaban amistosos.

—o en otra dimensión— Egon no podía quitar la vista de las calles, era gratificante saber que eran reconocidos de esa manera, pero sobre todo le conmovía el hecho de que personas humildes, de un nivel económico muy por debajo al estándar en Manhattan reconocieran su esfuerzo, que a pesar de no haber sido testigos presenciales sabían que de no ser por ellos cuatro tal vez el fin del mundo se hubiera presentado.

—Por lo que llegue a platicar con Ari, valoran mucho más la derrota de Gozer, las acciones del alcalde al parecer las han considerado absurdas— sonriendo Sy conducía tranquilamente –me bombardeo de preguntas cuando platicamos hace un rato por teléfono—

— ¿Y por que no nos dijiste nada?— Stantz saludaba a una ancianita que sonriente le decía hola desde una tienda.

—Me acabo de enterar— encendió la radio y captó la señal de un programa musical, tocaban un tema que le agradaba y comenzó a tararear contenta.

—supongo que no dijiste nada de la investigación— Egon la miró entrecerrando los ojos, para nada le gustaba que ellos supieran a que iban, finalmente fueron los causantes del problema que la aquejaba.

—nada— confirmó ella – solo saben que estamos realizando una serie de investigaciones para publicar un libro, ustedes son mis profesores de la universidad y con esto voy a ganar créditos suficientes para obtener mi maestría, para nada saben que viajo nada menos que con dos de los hombres que salvaron al mundo, me preguntaron porque obviamente saben que viví en Manhattan.—

—Eres una mentirosa— gruño Ray sonriendo.

—¿con mis parientes?— traviesa hizo un gesto divertido –por supuesto, no tengo por que decirles la verdad—

—¿y con nosotros?— Egon estudiaba sus movimientos desde el asiento trasero, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿tu que crees?— suspiró –creo que lo dicho la primera noche de este loco y anormal viaje dejó muy en claro mi nivel de sinceridad hacia ustedes—

—diría que más que sinceridad fue cinismo— opino Egon sonriendo.

—¿cinismo?— Sy levanto una ceja –pues si, admito que soy una cínica, aunque a muchos no les parecería muy sana la manera de resolver nuestra pequeña confusión… —

—me confieso culpable— admitió Ray.

—entonces no se quejen— Silvana dio por cerrado el tema con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios, comenzó de nuevo a tararear siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que sonaba en el radio.

Decidieron no detener su camino solo para almorzar, comer y cenar, sin embargo la chica se detuvo ya entrada la noche en un mirador que dominaba un oscuro valle, la autopista era transitada regularmente y al parecer era el lugar perfecto para que estirara las piernas, Ray y Egon dormían profundamente como niños pequeños en el asiento trasero.

Silvana salio del automóvil estirándose, eran casi las doce de la noche y si seguía a ese ritmo podrían llegar a la ciudad de México en la mañana del siguiente día. No se veía ningún tipo de zona urbana, todo era oscuridad cortada solo por los carros que pasaban veloces a su espalda.

La paz era maravillosa, el aire frío y el ruido natural de los animales nocturnos invadían el ambiente.

—por fin estoy en casa— suspiró apoyando sus manos en la barda de piedra que bordeaba el barranco –por fin voy a ser libre— sonriendo volvió al auto, tenía una vida por delante en cuanto se deshiciera del monstruo, ese pensamiento renovó sus energías.

¿Qué pasaría llegando a la Ciudad de México? El viaje había resultado tranquilo y no tocaron el tema con la intención de presionarla, ¿Qué resolvería en esa decisión tan dificil? ¿Cómo lo tomaria la abuela?¡Que más da! Pensó divertida mientras arrancaba de nuevo para retomar el camino; su familia finalmente le había provocado el problema actual, pero también sin intención alguna la llevaron a los brazos de esos hombres que adoraba con todo su ser, percibía como la querían tanto como ella a ellos y eso era suficiente como para tener la fuerza de enfrentarlo todo.

Todo con excepción de decidir a quien de los dos eligiría… y si en ese momento ese al que eligiera siguiera interesado en ella.

Su animo no decayó, estaba tan firmemente confiada en que tan solo con que los dos se plantaran frente al estupido espejo, lo destruyeran hasta convertirlo en polvo y con eso librarla de ese maldito ser que la ansiedad por tener una vida plena al lado de uno de ellos la hizo acelerar el avance; aprovechando las modernas autopistas del país entraban a la capital mexicana casi a las ocho de la mañana.

**Comentarios**

**Gracias a esas personas que se está tomando la molestia de leer. **


	9. De nuevo donde todo comenzó

_Nota. Las cursivas indican que los personajes de Egon y Ray hablan en español, cuando se dirigen a Silvana o sus padres siempre es en inglés._

Capitulo 9

Entre las indicaciones paternas estaba el pasar esos días en la casa familiar, ubicada en una zona tranquila de la ciudad cercana a la primera sección de Chapultepec; Silvana llevó al Ecto hasta la entrada del garaje de la casa, abrió la enorme puerta y metió el carro con tanto cuidado que los dos dormilones ni siquiera se percataron.

Cuando despertaron y se encontraron dentro de un garaje evidentemente particular, salieron del automóvil curioseando hasta que se toparon con una puerta que traspasaron.

La casa de la familia era sencilla, decorada con buen gusto sin ocultar que los ingresos eran muy buenos, Silvana preparaba la mesa para almorzar cuando los vio entrar.

—Ya están sus cosas en las habitaciones superiores— les informó –la primera puerta a la izquierda es para Ray, la segunda puerta es de Egon— en ese momento una mujer regordeta, de piel morena y limpia cabellera negra trenzada vistiendo un uniforme amarillo salio de lo que dedujeron era la cocina pues llevaba una jarra de jugo de naranja –ella es Juanita, está al servicio de mis padres desde que yo era bebita— la empleada sonrió haciéndoles una discreta caravana como saludo.

—Mucho gusto— saludo Ray, Egon solo le sonrió.

—Todo lo que necesiten se lo piden a ella ¿ok? Ya le di instrucciones sobre la comida de hoy, así que si quieren almorzar, primero dense una ducha, pónganse cómodos y aquí los espero—

Casi una hora después platicaban organizando sus siguientes movimientos.

— ¿Qué planes tienen?— Silvana se servia café mientras Juanita les servia el helado jugo.

—Lo primero es hablar con tu abuela— Ray curioseaba una tortilla –necesitamos conocer la historia del lugar—

— ¿Crees que nos deje tomar video?— Egon ya devoraba unos molletes y luchaba con el queso derretido.

—No creo que se niegue— la chica hizo un envoltorio con la tortilla y un poco de huevo con jamón entregándoselo a Ray que lo comió dudando un poco.

—Terminando de almorzar vamos a visitar a tu abuela entonces— confirmo Ray con voz ahogada

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preocupado su amigo lo revisaba desde su lugar, la cara de Ray estaba roja, los ojos llorosos y sudaba copiosamente.

—Eso…quema— susurró sirviéndose otro vaso de jugo.

—eso cariño, es salsa y Juanita tiene fama de hacer la salsa más sabrosa y picante de la colonia— riendo le sirvió un vaso de leche que Ray apuró en un segundo.

—Stantz seriedad por favor— gruño Egon terminando su plato y juntando sus manos para apoyar la barbilla duró unos segundos mirando fijamente a Silvana.

—¿Qué ocurre?— sin dejar de sonreír le sostuvo la mirada.

—Solo trato de entender, es todo— respondió sin siquiera parpadear, Ray llevaba ya un segundo vaso de leche, continuó hablando cuando la muchacha ladeo la cabeza interesada en lo que decía –Esta sensación es extraña— parpadeo como para ordenas sus ideas –es algo tan simple pero también tan gratificante estar así— sonrió –desayunando tranquilos, juntos—

—Aquí estoy Egon, no me ignores— rezongó Ray al terminar su tercer vaso de leche.

—Precisamente a eso me refiero, es casi como si tú fueras el niño pequeño y nosotros los adultos responsables— sonrió ante el gesto de Raymond –es algo tan simple pero a la vez tan gratificante—

—que me digas niño pequeño no es nada gratificante— respondió Ray un poco serio, gesto que dulcifico al dirigirse a la muchacha –pero tiene razón, es decir mis padres murieron hace ya tiempo pero, esa misma sensación de cuando era niño, de levantarme y desayunar con ellos mientras planeábamos una salida o alguna actividad en casa… es esta misma—

—si— admitió Sy – y es lindo—

—¿lindo?— Egon intentó interpretar y ajustar el adjetivo a la situación –yo diría interesante— sonrió— pero si, tienen razón— se estiró en su silla muy relajado y tranquilo –desgraciadamente debemos volver a la realidad—

—¿la abuela?— la chica torció los labios fingiendo molestia –ok— y se puso de pie mientras la seguían con la mirada; marcó un numero en el teléfono, una voz apenas audible contestó del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Abuela?— sus amigos oían atentos la charla, pocas veces la habían escuchado hablar en su lengua materna –si mamita también te extraño mucho, por eso te llamo— algo dijo la voz del otro lado –si, unos amigos vienen de allá para hacer un trabajo ¿No te dijo Armando?— así que "Ari" era un extraño diminutivo de "Armando" no "Arianna"… Egon miró a Ray, le molestaba que la chica hablara con otro sin decirles, por la cara de su amigo el sentimiento era mutuo – si se que me organizaron una fiesta para pasado mañana— replico Silvana a algo que dijo su abuela –pero es importante para mi que primero los conozcas y hables con ellos— la voz contestó – okay, estamos allá a la hora de la comida, pero no llames a los demás por favor— la abuela reclamo algo – porque quieren platicar contigo primero— respondió ella haciendo gestos de impaciencia –es sobre algo muy importante abuelita— Ray y Egon se miraron confundidos –te lo digo en persona— suspiro cansada –si es importante— sonrió –no mamita no estoy embarazada— un gesto divertido de impaciencia más por parte de Sy –si allá platicamos, te amo te extraño— concluyo la extraña llamada telefónica.

—vaya manera de hablar tiene tu abuela— sonrió Ray ocultando su malestar ante la mención del "primo Armando"

— ¿Qué te dijo?— Egon mejor evitó el tema del primo.

—Nos espera para comer— vio su reloj –tenemos tres horas para llegar a su casa— la empleada aseaba la mesa del comedor –Juanita olvídate de la comida de hoy, te encargo la cena, además si por favor acomodas la ropa de los señores en los closets y la ropa sucia va a tintorería ¿si?— la mujer asintió — ¡gracias por eso te quiero mucho!—

— ¿Quieres que vayamos uniformados o de civiles?— Egon sacaba una cámara de video y cintas que guardaba en otra maleta, Ray se encargaba de los medidores.

—Como les dije en el Ecto, ellos no saben que los cazafantasmas vienen conmigo— Sy sonrió de lado, le encantaba como sonaba eso— saben que mis dos profesores de la Universidad me dieron una pasantía para ser su guía en una investigación para escribir un libro— miró a Ray –tú eres de nuevo mi profe de física y tú— miró a Egon –mi profesor de ciencia y tecnología…—

—¡eso no existe!— confundido Egon la interrumpió.

—lo sabemos nosotros más no ellos, necesito un justificante para todo el equipo que vamos a llevar Spans— respondió muy seria –no son tontos y mucho menos fáciles de engañar, debemos ser lo más discretos posibles, al menos la mitad de mis parientes saben lo que ustedes han hecho— se refería por supuesto al asunto Gozer— sin embargo no les interesa tanto saber sobre quienes se vieron involucrados, o al menos los tíos, mis primos tal vez sepan algo de ustedes por lo que hay que guardar lo más posible el secreto—

—si saben que somos nosotros, van a descubrir que venimos para quitarte de encima al ser del espejo— caviló Raymond, Silvana asintió –no creo que nuestra charada dure mucho tiempo—

—espero que el tiempo sea suficiente para sacarle información a la abuela— suspiró Silvana –ella debe saber más sobre esa cosa, nunca habitaron la casa y posiblemente sea por lo mismo—

—¿sospechas entonces que lo sucedido fue algo planeado?— intrigado y más que inquieto Egon dejó de empacar cintas para tomarla de la mano y mirarla fijamente —¿Qué lo hicieron con toda alevosía y ventaja?—

—no es un secreto familiar que Angélica me detesta, siempre lo ha hecho, aunque me extraña que Fernando y Armando le siguieran el juego— por unos segundos guardó silencio como si estuviera ausente, cavilando sobre lo sucedido –tal vez no con la intención de que eso se me pegara o me torturara de por vida, pero si para que me diera un susto de muerte—

—Hay que averiguar entonces más sobre lo que Angélica sabe— opino Ray que también se había interrumpido –puede tratarse de un ataque psíquico que te encadenó a una entidad desencarnada— Spengler hizo un gesto de burlona incredulidad— ¡en serio Spans, hay muchos casos documentados sobre ello!—

—varios de los libros en mi biblioteca lo mencionan Egon— Sy entendió que era un terreno poco firme para establecerlo como teoría, sobre todo con la mente tan analítica de su amigo –denme un segundo— y subió corriendo las escaleras regresando casi de inmediato con un enorme libro forrado en piel parda –éste me lo obsequio una mujer que hacia investigación paranormal hace unos tres o cuatro años, murió mientras realizaba la investigación de un fantasma que había arrojado a varias personas por una escalera— lo depositó en la mesa y sus amigos se acercaron atentos —¿me ayudas a leerlo Ray?— le acercó el enorme ejemplar abriendo en determinada pagina, Stantz se caló sus anteojos y tras aclararse la voz comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—"Los ataques psíquicos se definen como la manipulación de las energías y fuerzas sobrenaturales. Estos ataques psíquicos ocurren cuando ciertas vibraciones energéticas oscuras y negativas son enviadas por un individuo o "ser dimensional" a su víctima, para crear disturbios en su cuerpo energético y físico. Esta energía negativa puede ser enviada por un espíritu, una entidad, una forma de pensamiento o energía negativa oscura.

En principio, el ataque psíquico es enviado con la intención consciente para infligir daño a propia víctima o a su familia. Estas energías negativas se pueden proyectar en forma de pensamiento, basada principalmente en los celos hacia la persona por alguien conocido, como amigos o familiares, aunque en algunos casos puede ser una persona que la víctima no conoce. El ataque psíquico es una de las manipulaciones energéticas mas peligrosas, en comparación con el "Mal de Ojo", que sus efectos son muchos más débiles.

La persona que envía los pensamientos está motivada por los celos, la envidia o la ira. El ataque consciente es cuando alguien desea hacer deliberadamente un daño a su víctima sin necesidad de magia negra, brujería y hechizos, aunque si se complementa con algún tipo de ritual el ataque psíquico podría a llegar a ser destructivo e irreparable.

Espíritus oscuros, entidades y bajos astrales

Aparte de un ataque psíquico por parte de una persona, hay espíritus oscuros y entidades que tienen la capacidad de moverse por los cuerpos físicos y auras afectando así a lo que la gente piensa, habla, hace, desea, o siente. El ser humano que esté invadido por estos espíritus o entidades pueden perder el control de ellos mismos, ya que estas "entidades" asumirán todos los atributos físicos, enfermedades y el comportamiento de la persona en tal grado que parecerá haber cambiado por completo de personalidad."— al concluir se retiro los anteojos y guardó silencio pensando en la lectura, Egon no parecía aceptarlo pero releyó el texto.

—ustedes me dijeron que esa cosa podía influenciar mis decisiones ¿recuerdan? Por eso no he opinado mucho sobre lo que hay que hacer o decir— se encogió de hombros –chicos estoy entregándoles toda mi confianza, mi vida entera pues se que puedo hacerlo, que no van a abandonarme— sonrió con tristeza –mi familia me hizo este daño, o al menos mi prima… ¿en quien más voy a confiar? Ustedes me creyeron, ustedes me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y ante todo, siguen a mi lado aunque las cosas han estado terriblemente difíciles—

—¿pensar en que eso tiene un tipo de inteligencia?— murmuró Egon incrédulo.

—explícame entonces por que cuando se los mostré en el cuartel esa cosa se sonrió cuando traté de tocar el espejo, ¿Qué dijo cuando me abrazaste?— Sy se puso de pie y lo tomo por las manos mirándole fijamente a los ojos castaños —¿Por qué se enojó cuando me vio en el espejo del baño?— apretó cariñosamente las manos –esa cosa me amenazó, ha estado dándome mensajes y diciendo cosas como que voy a estar a su lado o que me voy a pudrir en el infierno—

—ninguna entidad residual repetitiva ha entablado un contacto verbal tan coherente Egon— Secundó Ray –la dama gris cuando la contactamos solo nos gruñó "silencio" pero eso fue todo—

—¿Qué me dices del de la cristalería?— continúo Silvana – ¿acaso no jugaba con todo lo que encontraba haciéndolo flotar?—

—Tuvimos que hacer un estudio sobre ese caso— recordó Egon – fue un ex empleado…—

—que murió en la tienda tras un asalto, estaba enojado por la actitud del propietario para con su esposa e hijos— Ray también hacia memoria –antes de atraparlo estuvo asustando a la clientela, destruyendo los productos más cotizados…—

—como venganza— concluyo ella –entonces dime ¿Por qué no pensar que ese monstruo fue enviado por Angélica para que me moleste?—se encogió de hombros— según tengo entendido la familia tiene raíces antiguas provenientes de Yucatán, la abuela se jacta de que por nuestras venas corre sangre de chamanes y altos sacerdotes— sonrió con burla —¿Por qué no pensar que la loca de Angélica se creyó toda esa sarta de sandeces y se puso a jugar a la brujita?—

—sin quererlo pudo convocar a un demonio— susurró Ray –como en New York Egon, no puedes negar que un loco convocara a Gozer y que una partida de locos le diera el poder suficiente para manifestarse—

—¿y por que te odiaría tanto?— Spengler la miraba fijamente, ella esquivo la pregunta y la mirada.

—no lo se— se encogió de hombros limpiando un lente que ya estaba limpio –cosas de chicas tal vez— sonrió –lo importante es que la abuela suelte la sopa, ella es la dueña de la casa y sabe la historia completa—

—ok— suspiró Egon resignado a seguir una teoría no muy sólida –somos entonces tus profesores— sonrió de lado —¿amigos tal vez?—

—la abuela es de ideas antiguas— respondió Silvana –dudo que le agrade que su nietecita viaje sola con dos hombres adultos tan guapos— sonrió –pero si quieres los presento así—

— ¿Amigos?— insistió Ray que la miraba fijamente sonriendo y levantando la ceja.

—si, amigos… ¿o que quieres, que le de un infarto a mi abuelita?— sonriendo comenzó a hacer movimientos muy marcados que fingían saludar a alguien –"hola mamita te presento a mis dos novios, si los amo a los dos y me voy a quedar con los dos, ya verás que bisnietos tan bonitos vas a tener"— sonrió de lado –no creo que la pobre aguante todo eso—

—En fin— suspiro Egon –amigos— encogió los hombros y se colgó la mochila, Ray lo imitó.

— ¡por cierto!— Silvana se detuvo de golpe antes de entrar al garaje, ambos lo miraron sin entender que faltaba –no…le he agradecido su obsequio— sonrió –nunca había recibido algo tan significativo— dio un par de pasos y jalando suavemente a Egon por el cuello de la camisa le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla, lo soltó para hacer lo mismo con Ray.

—me pregunto que tipo de agradecimiento será si te regalo el uniforme— murmuro Stantz.

—Si no es que antes le doy algo más— respondió Egon sonriendo.

—como sea, gracias— Sy suspiro y abrió la puerta para pasar al garaje.

—si vamos de incógnito ¿vamos a ir en el Ecto?— al menos Ray se había percatado de que estaban a punto de cometer un error.

—llamo entonces un taxi— sugirió la muchacha y ambos asintieron.

Tras llamar al servicio esperaron afuera, algunos vecinos salieron a dar la bienvenida a la chica y respetuosamente se presentaban con sus visitantes, le preguntaban por sus padres y solo unos jóvenes de patineta le preguntaron sobre sus invitados, era lógico que los reconocían.

En cuanto el automóvil llegó, subieron el equipo y abordaron un poco apretados; el trecho no era muy largo pero la ciudad era complicada a esas horas y considerando que era viernes, sus amigos se desesperarían muy pronto, además eran sus huéspedes y quería presumirles un poco de la ciudad.

La calle donde estaba ubicada la casa de Silvana salía directamente al enorme pulmón de la ciudad, Ray sugirió visitarlo el fin de semana, Egon insistió con ir primero a los museos, Sy les recomendó enfocarse en las actividades del día.

El Paseo de la Reforma se abría delante de ellos, se detuvieron frente a la columna de la independencia y se tomaron fotografías ahí, compraron helado y siguieron su camino, Silvana tuvo que hacer acopio de paciencia pues ellos querían detenerse en cada glorieta que tuviese una estatua para tomarse fotos.

—Esta avenida tiene muchas estatuas, setenta y siete para ser exactos, nunca vamos a llegar con mi abuela— refunfuño y los dos guardaron silencio, cruzados de brazos y haciendo pucheros – en cuanto terminemos de hablar con ella los llevo a dar un paseo ¿de acuerdo?— los chicos se relajaron y disfrutaron de la vista que les daba la concurrida avenida.

Conforme avanzaban y entraban por pequeñas calles el panorama cambio, las construcciones dejaban de ser modernas y se convertían en viejas casas de principios de siglo, muchas dedicadas a negocios y bodegas; se detuvieron frente a un conjunto de edificios.

Al detenerse el taxi un anciano sucio de grasa de autos se acercó curioso, al salir la chica una sonrisa cariñosa dejo ver su desdentada encia.

— ¡Silvanita que milagro!— el hombre se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo que la chica recibió sonriente — ¡creí que estabas del otro lado!—

—Si Don Nachito, estamos viviendo allá, pero vine a ver a mi abuela— cerró el carro y los chicos miraban desconfiados al viejito –ellos me están acompañando—

—Ya decía yo que una niña tan bonita no podía tener un solo novio— dijo con una risa cascada el anciano.

—pues bonita no, pero suertuda si— siguió la broma y les hizo una señal para que se acercaran –muchachos les presento a un buen amigo, don Ignacio—

Egon y Ray sonriendo le saludaron con un gesto.

—Mucho gusto jóvenes— respondió el anciano — ¿y esto que es niña?— curioso miraba el vasto equipo que comenzaban a cargar los investigadores.

—Es una larga historia Nachito – Sy lo tomó del brazo y caminó hacia la entrada de la unidad habitacional —¿has visto a mi abuela?—

—Todos los días Silvanita, ya sabes que si me la encargaste le echamos un ojito para que no la molesten— el anciano se detuvo frente al primer edificio –aunque ya se dio cuenta y no le pareció muy buena idea— dejo oír una carcajada parecida a un ataque de tos.

—¿Cómo vamos a volver?— un poco aprensivo Ray observó al taxi alejarse –la zona no me da mucha tranquilidad que digamos—

—le pedí que volviera en unas horas, no te preocupes — risueña lo tomó del brazo libre de equipo —¿creen que arriesgaría a mis niños en un lugar tan peligroso?—

Egon no dijo nada, paso al lado de un grupo de chicos con traza punk que escuchaban música a alto volumen, les sonrió sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un edificio de cinco pisos, subieron al tercero y Sy pulso un timbre, una anciana vivaz abrió sonriendo.

— ¡_Mamita_!— chillo Silvana lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer.

— ¡_Mi nenita_!— grito a su vez dándole un fuerte abrazo –_estas tan grande y bonita mi chiquitita_— la anciana estaba al borde de emoción.

—_mamita, te presento a mis amigos_—

—_Los amigos de mi niña son bienvenidos_— les dejó el paso y ellos entraron algo intimidados — ¿_puedo ofrecerles algo_?—

—_Apenas almorzamos mamita_— se dirigió a sus acompañantes — ¿quieren algo de tomar?— ellos negaron.

—_Son muy calladitos_— la abuela no dejaba de mirarlos fijamente haciéndolos sentir que podía ver más allá de lo que ellos creían — ¿_y cual es tu novio nena_?—

— _Mamita solo son amigos que vienen a platicar, son mis profesores en la universidad y me pidieron que fuera su guía en México, ya que están haciendo un libro_— sonriente cedió la palabra a Ray para continuar la charada.

—_Estamos escribiendo un libro recabando leyendas e historias_— con excelente español a pesar del acento americano buscaba las palabras apropiadas –_Silvana nos contó sobre su casa_—

—¿la del centro nena?— preguntó la anciana mirando a su nieta que asintió –pero solo son historias—

—_historias que no solo cuenta la familia sino también los vecinos_ – sonriente Silvana insistió –_anda mamita, solo quieren hacerte unas preguntas sencillas_— la tomo de las manos— _¿aceptas? Son puntos extras para mi maestría_— el tono que usaba era de suplica –_es solo un cuestionario que aplican a todos los que entrevistan_— la abuela sonrió.

—¿_de todo México dicen_?— miraba fijamente a Ray

—_las más importantes señora_— recalco él sin evitar los ojos negros de la anciana –_y por lo que nos ha contado su nieta, este puede ser uno muy importante_—

—_esta bien_— asintió la mujer –_con tal de que te pongan puntos extras mi niña_—

—¡_gracias mamita_!— feliz Silvana la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla —¿_permites que tomen video_?— Evangelina asintió.

—_gracias — _aunque dominaba el español, Spengler tampoco podía evitar el acento extranjero, además estaba inexplicablemente nervioso ante la anciana.

— ¡_muchacho pero que bonita voz tienes_!— sonriendo la abuela le guiño el ojo —¡_y yo que creí que te había comido la lengua el ratón_!— y dejo oír una risa amistosa mientras tomaba la mano de su nieta.

—_¿Puedo?— _Ray sacó algunos de sus medidores, la anciana lo miro curiosa

—_no se que es eso, pero si mi niña te dejó traerlos tu úsalos_— se encogió de hombros –_a todo eso mi nena ¿Quién es quien?_—

—_Perdón abuelita_— nerviosa Silvana se percató de su falta de atención –_él es Egon Spengler y él es Raymond Stantz_— presento a ambos que le sonrieron a la mujer

Tras instalar el equipo de video la entrevista comenzó con las preguntas de rutina, nombre completo, enfermedades mentales en la familia que provocaron risas en las mujeres cada vez que recordaban a algún tío extraño o tía rara, hasta que llegaron a las preguntas relacionadas con situaciones paranormales en la historia familiar.

—Pues verá joven— comenzó la anciana dando un trago a un vaso con agua – no se si sea paranormal o que, pero la casa siempre ha estado cerrada, nunca la hemos usado pero los vecinos dicen que se escuchan y ven cosas muy feas—

—_al decir "la casa" es la misma por la que estamos aquí_— confirmó Egon cuando la mujer asintió –_dígame que ha visto_—

Evangelina guardó silencio un momento, veía fijamente sus manos arrugadas, su vista cansada brillaba un poco más con las luces de la cámara.

—Vi al diablo mi niño, vi al diablo— respondió con voz baja y temblorosa, Ray miró a Egon sorprendido.

Comentarios

Y seguimos con todo.


	10. Conspiraciones

Capitulo 10

—_ ¿Podría describir lo que sucedió entonces?_— Egon no perdió la postura de investigador, bien la anciana ya no recordaba o su mente le hacia juegos de memoria dramatizando más esos recuerdos.

—no se si pueda— contestó muy nerviosa, estrujando sus manos asustada.

—Tal vez con un poco de hipnosis— sugirió Ray, Evangelina no entendió y miró a su nieta.

—mamita, dice Ray que puede relajarte para que recuerdes todo y estés tranquila— informo a la mujer que los miró dudando un poco.

La anciana guardó silencio por unos segundos, ¿confusión? ¿Acaso dudaba? Tan solo en esos pocos segundos Egon y su compañero se dieron cuenta de que Evangelina era muy conciente de lo que hablaría y si no aceptaba la hipnosis habría que convencerla.

—Si— aceptó con cierta incertidumbre aún.

En solo unos minutos, Evangelina se encontraba en un sopor relajado, hábilmente Ray la había sumido en un estado de trance.

_— ¿Que sucedió cuando fue a visitar su casa?— _repitió Egon sin haber detenido la grabación

—siempre la casa ha estado abandonada— inicio Evangelina su relato –cuando tenia seis años mis padres querían que viviéramos ahí, éramos muchos hermanos y necesitábamos el espacio— estrujó nerviosa sus manos, parecía estar despierta pero tenia los ojos cerrados – mamá detestaba la casa y papá buscó un lugar para que viviéramos; cuando cumplí los 18 años me encargaron que fuera a ver si nadie la había invadido o que, ya era la hija mayor y tenía que hacerme cargo de las responsabilidades, ayudar en todo, papá puso la casa a mi nombre y el notario me esperaba en ella para hacer el papeleo— una lagrima escurrió por la arrugada mejilla.

—Egon, creo que necesitamos parar un momento— susurró Silvana preocupada por su abuela

Él solo le indico que guardara silencio mientras la anciana seguía con su relato.

—_Evangelina, voy a pedirte que respires profundo_— la interrumpió Ray con voz suave –_necesito que regreses a esa edad, tienes dieciocho años, vas a llegar a la casa y vas a decirme con todo detalle lo que te encuentras_— la mujer hizo lo que le ordenó y se relajó aun más dejando caer las manos a los costados, la cabeza inclinada laxa sobre su hombro era clara señal de que estaba en hipnosis profunda.

–voy caminando hacia la calle, Javier el muchacho de la tienda me saluda— sonrió – si no fuera por que ya estoy prometida me gustaría mucho casarme con el— suspiro – estoy llegando a la casa y el carro del notario ya esta ahí, debo alcanzarlo— Sy le tomó la mano cuando un toque de ansiedad salio a flote en su voz y respiró profundo –que raro, todo esta en silencio— Sy recordó la tarde en que entró, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda –no me gusta esta casa, es oscura y fría aunque esta haciendo mucho calor— un escalofrío la cimbró –se escuchan ruidos en la sala principal, tal vez ya esta ahí el notario— un gesto de extrañeza llamó la atención de todos –pero… no veo quien esta ahí—

—_ ¿Cómo es el ambiente?_— preguntó Ray que se había sentado en la alfombra frente a ella.

—Frío, muy frío— gimió Evangelina –ya estoy en el recibidor y todo esta oscuro, solo una luz se refleja del patio, camino hacia esa luz porque vi una silueta— de nuevo suspiro pero ahora estremecida por un escalofrío – ¡que susto es el espejo!— sonrió nerviosa más de pronto un terror indescriptible cambio su rostro —¡no…no… suéltame… no me lleves…no!— la voz tembló y más lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la anciana.

—_ ¿Qué pasa?—_ Egon no quería escucharlo, pero sabía lo que Evangelina estaba por decir.

—_Evangelina quiero que des tres respiraciones profundas, tranquilízate y ahora vas a ver todo desde un rincón cercano, no va a provocarte sentimiento alguno y vas a decirnos detalladamente que sucede_— ordenó con voz relajada Ray, la anciana obedeció y de inmediato quedó relajada.

—Estoy parada frente al espejo, pero es como gelatina plateada y algo lo empuja por dentro— Silvana se quedó sin habla, sus manos se helaron y un sudor frío recorrió su piel.

—_Evangelina párate frente al espejo, dime que ves_— insistió Ray

– el vidrio del espejo es como agua— al parecer mientras describía lo que estaba viviendo, también describía sus pensamientos –es como la superficie de un lago quieto, solo algunas ondas se ven por como se sacude— Spengler asintió sin hablar ya había visto eso tiempo atrás —una…mano— gimió con asco –no me di cuenta pero hay un hombre horrible mirándome fijamente, algo me hizo querer tocar el liquido y ahora esa mano me esta apretando— el miedo comenzó a aflorar en Evangelina que lloraba angustiada —¡la mano me quema, aprieta con fuerza, me jala hacia dentro del espejo!— lloraba a mares, asustada su nieta la tomo de la mano —¡estoy dentro del espejo y todo es fuego, todo es muerte! Puedo verlo con más detalle, es un monstruo con la piel hecha pedazos, con la carne podrida y olor a muerte me tiene del brazo— levantó el brazo derecho donde una cicatriz idéntica a la de Silvana lucía seca, como piel muerta – algo me dice que no entiendo— suspiro agotada por el recuerdo – el notario me despierta en su auto, me lleva al hospital— guardó silencio, solo su llanto ahogado interrumpía el callado ambiente.

— ¿Estas bien?— Egon y Ray preocupados miraban a Silvana que se había puesto de pie y miraba fijamente las cortinas cerradas de la ventana, se abrazaba a ella misma y temblaba.

—Ray, por favor saca a mamita del trance, hazla olvidar esos recuerdos— limpio toscamente unas lagrimas furtivas y volvió a sentarse, respiro profundo y con un poco de dificultad volvió a sonreírle a sus amigos.

Como le solicito Sy, Ray sacó del trance a Evangelina haciéndola guardar esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente, la hizo despertar tranquila, feliz y descansada.

— ¿estuvo todo bien?— curiosa se sentó, la sensación de llanto en sus ojos la confundió un poco y los limpio con su pañuelo blanco.

—Muy bien mamita— respondió Silvana –ya los muchachos sabrán que hacer con lo que nos has contado— Egon no comprendía como la chica controlaba eso que minutos antes la había hecho llorar.

—_Va a ser muy útil doña Evangelina_— Ray estaba aun impresionado por el relato, sin embargo ver a la muchacha comportarse tan valiente para no mortificar a la anciana le hizo esbozar otra sonrisa.

Pero Egon no contestó, a decir verdad estaba furioso, comenzaba a atar cabos pues eso no era algo casual sino algo bien planeado, estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de todo, su sentido como investigador le decía que la misma familia de Silvana la había llevado a lo sucedido años atrás.

—Voy a preparar todo para comer— tranquila y ajena al enojo de Egon, Evangelina se levantó del sofá. Ray se adelantó para ayudarla.

—_Déjame ayudarte—_ se ofreció dando el brazo caballerosamente a la anciana que sonriendo lo acepto.

— ¿Qué tienes?— Sy aprovecho que les dejaran solos para acercarse a Spengler, lo tomó del brazo para obligarlo a mirarla de frente.

—Tenemos que alejarte al menos de estos parientes— resoplo enojado, ella hizo un gesto de incredulidad — ¿no lo has visto? Tu abuela vivió esto antes que tú, no dudo que alguien mas de tu familia tenga un relato similar— la sujetó de los hombros –esto es más que una simple posesión o un fantasma familiar, se trata una maldición bien armada—

— ¿Maldición?— asustada se soltó de las manos que la aprisionaban –por favor Egon, no creo que…— él la interrumpió.

—tú misma comenzaste a temblar con lo que decía tu abuela— murmuró al escuchar las voces de Ray y la anciana que charlaban divertidos en la cocina —¿no has notado nada extraño en esta casa tan solo?— le señalo los muros cubiertos de fotografías de los hijos y nietos, muñequitos de porcelana en estantes de cristal.

— ¿Qué quieres que note Spengler?— Sy estaba ya enojada, no soportaba que nadie, ni siquiera Egon se atreviera a hacer teorías sobre que su familia era mala, al menos no sobre su abuela

—Junto con Venkman hice un estudio sobre las costumbres religiosas de varios países, entre ellos, éste— enojado se dejo caer en el sofá jalándola para obligarla a sentarse –sin excepción alguna, todas las familias tienen al menos un símbolo de la religión que profesa, al menos uno— remarcó – además de que no hay uno solo en esta casa, tampoco hay espejos, los relojes no tienen cristal, las ventanas están cubiertas y los estantes tienen pintada la vidriera— resoplo furioso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir entonces?— si, lo había notado – mi familia es algo extraña Egon— hablo en tono conciliador –tal vez sean excentricidades de una anciana atea—

— ¡La comida está lista!— Evangelina entró a la sala sonriendo con un enorme platón que llevo al comedor de madera antigua, Ray la seguía con una jarra de agua de frutas.

—_ ¡por fin algo realmente mexicano!_— sonriente Ray pasó a un lado de Egon – y mas vale que controles tu mal carácter, estoy tan furioso como tú pero no lo demuestro— susurró a su amigo que torció los labios.

—Y a todo esto mi niña ¿Por qué se interesan en saber sobre la casa del centro?— curiosa Evangelina los miraba fijamente.

—Trabajan en un libro mamita ya te lo había dicho—respondió la chica extrañada por la pregunta –por eso te grabaron, para poner tu relato tal cual en el capitulo de la ciudad de México— sonrió mirando a Ray – lo que Ray utilizó fue una grabadora especial, quiere que el libro lleve también audio—

— ¿Y creen entonces en casas embrujadas y todo eso?— curiosa la anciana dejó de comer para concentrarse en las reacciones de sus visitantes.

—_no es un acto de fe lo que queremos exponer, la idea es probar la existencia de algo más allá de manera científica_— respondió Ray sin dejar de partir un enorme trozo de carne –_por eso nos interesó mucho lo que nos platicó Silvana-._

— ¿No les has contado por que tienes tu cabello blanco nena?— la mujer entrecerró los ojos fijos en su nieta.

—Mamita eso es asunto aparte— susurró la muchacha –solo quieren platicar con los vecinos de tu casa, conocer tus experiencias y al mismo tiempo investigar más sobre la ciudad—

La mujer no contestó, era anciana más no tonta y le parecía haber visto a esos dos en algún otro sitio, por ahora no lo recordaba pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo; contaba con que sus nietos le dijeran quienes eran ese par de entrometidos.

—_Cocinas delicioso Evangelina—_ susurró Ray sonriendo abiertamente, había terminado su plato y buscó la manera de cambiar el tema.

Siguieron platicando tratando de llevar una charla animada, Evangelina preguntando sobre el trabajo que ellos hacían en Nueva York escuchó atenta los divertidos relatos de Ray como profesor, Silvana hablaba de vez en cuando y Egon apenas tocó su comida.

Se despidieron ya casi al anochecer, la abuela dio un fuerte abrazo a Sy, dudó un poco y también abrazo a Ray, El taxi llegaba en ese momento y Egon lo abordó de inmediato.

—Creo que no le caí muy bien a tu novio— susurró apenada a su nieta que la miró confundida.

—Egon no es mi novio mamita— respondió sin quitarle la vista a los muchachos que subían al auto –solo le cuesta mucho socializar – lo disculpo –pero cuando toma confianza es muy divertido hablar con él—

—Ray me cayó muy bien, es un muchacho muy bueno y guapo— la abuela le tomó la mano –pero no tomes decisiones, Egon te quiere y eso se le nota, Ray también, pero no sabes que te depara el destino nena— dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su nieta –no me gustan para papás de mis bisnietos—

—Mamita— Silvana no entendió mucho, no quería pensar en nada, ni en conspiraciones, maldiciones o planes maléficos familiares –sabes que estoy casada con mi carrera— sonriente le devolvió el beso y subió al taxi quedando en medio de sus compañeros.

— ¿A dónde quieren ir?— detecto cierta tensión y que ellos no la dejarían escapar.

— ¿Quién es Armando?— preguntó Ray muy serio, sin órdenes específicas el taxista puso a andar el auto siguiendo el sentido de la calle.

—Mi primo— contestó ella confundida

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que hablabas con tu primo por teléfono?— Egon seguía enojado

— ¿Era necesario entrar en detalles?— incrédula quiso verlo a la cara pero él estaba muy interesado en las luces que iluminaban la calle.

—Estamos haciendo una investigación, necesitamos saber lo más posible— respondió Ray en lugar de su amigo –además…— Egon lo interrumpió

—además no me agrada en lo absoluto que tengas contacto con tipos que no conozco…— guardó silencio

— ¿estan celosos? ¡Es increíble!— farfullo enojada –lo mejor es irnos a casa— ordenó al taxista que aumentó la velocidad tras recibir las indicaciones de la ruta.

¿Cómo eran capaces de dudar de ella? Tan fácil que hubiera sido engañarlos, salir con ambos sin que lo supieran, bueno tal vez no tan fácil, llegaron a la casa, bajó dejándolos atrás y se fue directamente a su dormitorio encerrándose enojada.

—Silvana tenemos que hablar— la pocas veces seria voz de Raymond la asusto… ¿sería que estaban a punto de mandar al diablo su amistad, olvidar lo confesado días atrás por un estupido mal entendido?

Dejó su recamara y bajo a la sala como condenada a muerte, las luces estaban apagadas y la titilante luz de un televisor en el cuarto de servicio le indicaba que la empleada esperaba la hora de servirles la cena.

— ¿Y?— entro a la sala donde la esperaban, ya era casi de noche y la oscuridad en la casa era total.

—Ven— dijo Egon y le señalaron un espacio en el sillón delante de ellos —por la charla que tuvimos la primera noche, era de suponerse que depositamos en ti nuestra confianza— continuos mirándola fijamente –la confianza es importante por la situación emocional que se ha presentado entre nosotros—

—Desde que comenzamos este loco viaje no me he separado de ustedes— se defendió ella –si no les dije sobre la llamada a mi primo fue porque no lo consideré importante—

—El punto es tenernos confianza, no nos hablaste sobre tu investigación sobre el impacto de lo sucedido en Manhattan aquí en tu país— Ray estaba muy serio, cosa que le dolió a Silvana.

—no creí que…— intento defenderse, tartamudeo y la voz se le fue.

—queremos que entiendas que no deseamos controlar tu vida, solo deseamos que puedas confiar en nosotros como nosotros confiamos en ti— replico más tranquilo Egon –finalmente aunque sea tu familia, debemos llevar con cuidado lo que hacemos, nuestra vida privada y la investigación que estamos realizando—

—Armando fue uno de tus primos que te llevo a la casa ¿no es así?— continuo Ray y ella asintió –no podemos confiar en él ni en ninguno de los que te llevaron a la casa —

—Ellos no creían en lo que pasaba— buscó defenderlos –solo era una travesura—

—Pues por lo que dijo Evangelina, esto va mas allá de una simple travesura y ella sabe más de lo que nos dijo— la voz de Stantz era demasiado seria, tanto que la hacia temblar nerviosa.

—Hay algo oculto en todo esto, y necesitamos confiar en nosotros Silvana— Egon retomaba la palabra –debes mantenerlos totalmente al margen sobre lo que vamos a hacer para librarte de esto—

— ¿Entonces que hago?— suspiró cubriendo el rostro con sus manos.

—Ser más cuidadosa y desconfiar de quienes han estado implicados en tu caso— la voz de Egon ahora era tranquila, la de siempre.

—vamos a trazar un plan de investigación y vamos a tender trampas para que si alguien planeo todo esto caiga— la voz de Ray era más calida.

—Me van a volver loca— suspiro ella descubriéndose la cara –creí que estaban por mandarme al demonio—

—No por ahora— Egon salio de la habitación.

—y creo que no por mucho tiempo— contestó Ray siguiendo a su amigo

Sy guardó silencio, escuchó como cerraron las puertas de sus dormitorios dejándola sola en la oscuridad de la noche, no supo por que, pero comenzó a llorar sin hacer ruido.

Comentarios

Gracias Enigma! XOXO


	11. Un súcubo milenario

Capitulo 11

Aunque estaba en casa y de nuevo en su cómoda cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño recordando las palabras de Evangelina; Egon tenía razón, todo lo que ella describió fue lo mismo que vivió en la casona cuando la encerraron sus primos, solo que con una ligera variante.

Comenzó a analizar las cosas dejando de lado su corazón y el hasta ahora amor incondicional que sentía por su abuela, definitivamente tenía que volver a ser la chica racional y fría que era al momento de partir a Estados Unidos, fue cuando encontró un dato resultaba tan evidente que desde el principio dejó de lado más ahora llamaba toda su atención.

Serían las cuatro de la mañana cuando tocó las puertas de las recamaras donde dormían sus compañeros que salieron veloces, como si esperaran que algo malo pasara.

— ¡Tenemos el mismo nombre!— soltó de golpe, aún adormilados no entendieron y los llevo casi a rastras a la sala donde tenía abierta su libreta borrador de la nueva edición que planeaba de la guía Tobin.

— ¿De que hablas?— murmuró Egon acomodándose el cabello

—Necesito un café— gimoteo Ray.

Silvana dio un suspiro de fastidio y entró a la cocina, volvió con la jarra hasta el tope de café y tres tazas, tal vez necesitarían más.

—Según he revisado en algunos papeles y fotografías, siempre hay una mujer en cada generación de mi familia que lleva un nombre en especial—

—Tu abuela se llama Evangelina— respondió Ray bostezando

— ¿Tienes otras tías?— picado por la curiosidad Egon tomó algunas fotografías que llevaban nombres en el reverso.

—miren, la abuela tuvo dos hijas, mamá y la tía Fernanda— les mostró la foto de una mujer bonita y de sonrisa tímida que cargaba a un bebe, cubría con la mantita sus brazos—

— ¿Y?— Egon estaba tan cansado que no entendió mucho

—La abuela, la tía Fernanda y yo tenemos el mismo segundo nombre— adelantó un poco el manuscrito de la guía – Nahama—

— ¿Tu segundo nombre es...?— Ray comenzó a buscar en los apuntes, carraspeo y leyó en voz alta –"Nahama; La que Otorga Consuelo.: Hermana de Tubal, nieto de Caín que enseñó a los hombres el arte de forjar los metales e integrante por lo tanto de la más antigua genealogía de los expulsados del Edén.

Es un súcubo singular, ya que permanecía encarnada en un cuerpo humano desde hace milenios.

Ejercía la vida cotidiana de una vulgar mortal, pero pasado un tiempo debía desaparecer de los lugares que frecuentaba para no despertar sospechas sobre su incorruptible lozanía.

Se cree por eso que era ella la reiterada protagonista de historias de mujeres fantasmales, forasteras perpetuas, que luego de encender amores y provocar escándalos y disturbios, huían dejando tras de sí tan sólo el vago rastro de la incertidumbre y la leyenda; sin embargo se ha perdido ese rastro desde hace varios siglos.

Un ultimo relato relacionado con ella aparece en un tratado inquisitorial en la zona sur de México; según el texto fue atrapada por los soldados de la Santa Inquisición y ajusticiada frente a una capilla franciscana aledaño a la población de Cunchucmil, a la mujer que le adjudicaron tal personalidad murió degollada, descuartizaron y quemaron su cuerpo en la hoguera, repartiendo sus cenizas en cinco urnas que se repartieron a los cuatro puntos cardinales, los sitios más remotos y alejados de la tierra en ese entonces conocida, la quinta urna fue enviada a la Sede de la Santa Inquisición de la Nueva España custodiada por un Cardenal, siete Obispos, catorce Sacerdotes, veintiocho Diáconos, cincuenta y seis religiosas franciscanas y ciento doce soldados enviados desde España con la orden explicita de custodiar al enorme contingente, dicha urna fue escondida por ordenes del mismo Rey en uno de los pilares de la Catedral que en ese entonces comenzaba a construirse.

Ciertas tradiciones talmúdicas la consideran una de las cuatro madres primordiales de los ángeles caídos, pero pese a su extensa relación con los mortales, en su sexualidad humana es irremediablemente estéril, Para agregar un dato curioso, el nombre de ésta demonio significa "La que otorga el consuelo" aunque para algunas religiones se trata de un "demonio bueno". — Ray parpadeo sorprendido — ¡pobre mujer! De haber sido una persona poseída debió sufrir lo indecible—

— ¿Es importante entonces recordarles que mi familia es originaria de Mérida, al sur del país?— Silvana tragó saliva, su mente trabajaba veloz.

— ¡Vaya!— Egon ahora si estaba bien despierto, tomó la libreta y releyó varias veces las anotaciones — ¿será entonces el nombre del demonio que vemos?—

—no lo se— Silvana se encogió de hombros –mamá guardó un espejo enorme en la bodega, tal vez si lo encaramos y le pregunto…— esperó la respuesta, ambos dijeron no con un movimiento de cabeza.

—debemos averiguarlo sin arriesgarte— Ray dio un largo trago a su café –podemos interrogar a tus primos o a tus tíos para averiguar más, aunque…— sin decir nada más subió a su dormitorio volviendo con la maleta donde llevaba las cintas grabadas de cada estudio y experimento realizado a Silvana –recuerdo haber visto algo en uno de los videos—

—Creo que también seria útil hacer una revisión de todo el árbol genealógico de la familia— opino Egon poniéndose de pie y tomando los equipos de video para conectarlos a la enorme televisión de la sala –si tu abuela y tu tía están tan involucradas como tú, no dudo que encontremos a otras más en el pasado—

— ¿Será que entonces no estoy poseída y soy un demonio?— muy asustada los miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos — ¿Qué esa cosa haya renacido en mi?—

—Estando en el cuartel Peter nos sugirió esa teoría, sin embargo y tras varias pruebas no encontramos algún indicio de ello –reflexiono Egon sin dejar de conectar cables, Ray buscaba unos cartuchos en la maleta.

—Aunque recuerdo haber visto algo raro en algunas sesiones— insistió Ray entregando un cartucho a Spengler que de inmediato lo puso a reproducir.

"Video 16, Caso Silvana."

La imagen comienza a ajustarse, Sy está sentada a un lado de varios monitores, una cámara dirigida frente a ella es encendida por Winston y Peter conecta unos cables con cinta en las sienes de la chica.

—Exploración numero 10 video 16 prueba de imagen térmica filtrada con... –balbuceo tratando de repetir lo escrito en el expediente — ¡demonios Raymond! ¿Cómo se pronuncian los estúpidos filtros?— resoplo, algo le contestaron pero resultó ininteligible en la grabación —¡ como sea! por cierto necesito más gel!— gritó y un envase voló hasta sus manos, untó gel en la frente de Silvana que no podía aguantar la risa y le colocó una placa metálica curva conectada a infinidad de cables de todos colores que rodea toda su cabeza, encendió un botón y de inmediato la imagen térmica de Silvana se plasmó en la pantalla, sin embargo era una doble imagen pues se apreciaba el perfil de la muchacha y en un tono más frío el perfil de una mujer con rasgos muy afilados.

Egon pulsó el botón de pausa dejando la imagen en el televisor.

—No se ve como lo que vemos en el espejo— Silvana estaba impactada, no recordaba ese video.

—Creí que Venkman lo había dañado— confesó Ray –por eso no te lo mencione Spans—

—Nahama entonces si, es una mujer y por lo poco que deja ver… su fisonomía corresponde a la de medio oriente— Egon estaba fascinado.

—Egon— le llamó Sy, él seguía embobado viendo fijamente la pantalla — ¡Spengler!— gritó haciéndolo saltar –esa cosa está dentro de mi y tu… solo…— estaba enojada — ¡solo te quedas mirando como bobo!—

—Creo que está celosa de un súcubo— sonrió Ray – tranquila, es la primera vez que nos encontramos con una posesión de este grado, creo que si es esa súcubo de la que hablamos—.

—Si— Egon seguía perdido en la imagen –y es fascinante— susurró extasiado.

—Como sea quiero a esa cosa fuera de mi— gruñó fastidiada –aunque por lo que veo es su primer caso de este tipo— razonó para si misma pues ambos estaban perdidos en la imagen del televisor.

—Stantz ¿crees que quiera hablar?— emocionado se puso de pie –necesitamos saber que quiere o quien es, o porque se ocultó en ella— de nuevo el científico cobraba nuevas energías.

—Me imagino que si le dejas usar tu cuerpo, puedo inducirte al mismo estado que a Evangelina para que Nahama hable— Ray se encogió de hombros, por ahora no le interesaba mucho charlar con un súcubo, finalmente una corazonada le dictaba que no era ella quien causaba tantos problemas y sustos a la muchacha.

—Olvídalo— resoplo Silvana –no quiero dejar que eso me controle—

—Pero vamos a tener mucho cuidado— insistió Egon haciéndole cara de suplica — ¿por favor?—

—Esta noche no al menos— respondió ella –primero quiero saber que demonios significa su nombre en mi familia ¿Por qué debemos llevarlo?— miro a Egon –lo siento pero no esta noche—

Obviamente no pudieron retomar el sueño y pasaron parte de la madrugada viendo más videos de su investigación, poco a poco y aprovechando las habilidades artísticas de Ray, comenzaron a hacer un retrato hablado de la súcubo invasora. Amanecía cuando por fin tenían ya un retrato del demonio.

—Te dije que los cómics dejarían algo bueno como experiencia— satisfecho por su trabajo Ray colocó la libreta de dibujo sobre la mesa, Silvana lo levantó y comenzó a analizarlo detalladamente.

La demonio era literalmente perfecta, su rostro reflejaba la belleza de las mujeres de medio oriente, los ojos almendrados eran cálidos y dulces, la nariz recta le daba un toque se sabiduría y los labios, los labios eran cautivadores, tan solo en un dibujo seducían a quien los viera unos minutos.

—Te odio— le siseo Sy al dibujo arrojándolo a la mesa.

—no tienes por que odiarla— Egon tomó el dibujo y comenzó a analizarlo –finalmente forma parte de ti—

—Como si quisiera tenerla— enojada se dio un golpe en el pecho –te recuerdo que vivo una pesadilla gracias a ella—

—solo han pasado cinco años, si nos dedicamos seriamente a esto, podremos sacarla tal vez en un tiempo sin hacer uso de rituales religiosos. — reflexiono Ray guardando todos los videos.

—Insisto, te odio bruja— enojada se puso de pie y subió a su dormitorio sin decir más.

—Creo que está celosa— insistió Egon mirándola muy serio y cerrando la libreta donde estaba el dibujo.

—no Spans, creo que ahora es algo muy distinto, posiblemente Nahama sea la que odia a Silvana— preocupado buscó verla pero solo escuchó como azotaba la puerta.

Subieron a descansar un par de horas más, cuando bajaron de nuevo Juanita ya les tenía el desayuno listo, Silvana los esperaba en el comedor, estaba muy seria y unas ojeras marcaban sus ojos.

— ¿Sigues enojada?— conciliador Egon le dio un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo, ella negó con suavidad.

—No—

— ¿Entonces?— Ray dio otro beso en la mejilla contraria — ¿estas preocupada?— ahora asintió sin decir nada — ¿eres Silvana o Nahama?— ya estaba más preocupado, tal vez al ser descubierta poseía a la muchacha.

—Silvana Nahama— respondió ella parpadeando muy rápido –somos ambas— suspiro

— ¿Por qué estas tan segura de ello?— Egon analizaba sus gestos mientras la empleada les servía el desayuno ajena a la charla en un idioma que no entendía.

—Ella me lo ha dicho— sonrió con tristeza –al parecer le agrado más de lo que ella a mi—

— ¿Por qué crees eso?— curioso Ray dejó su desayuno de lado mirándola fijamente

— ¿Recuerdan al tipo del paradero de camiones?— ambos asintieron –cuando salía del pasillo de los sanitarios me acorraló—

— ¿Y por que no nos dijiste?— sorprendido Egon la interrumpió, ella hizo un gesto con las manos pidiéndole paciencia.

—intentó llevarme dentro de uno de los baños pero mis ojos se reflejaron en sus gafas de sol— se estremeció ante el recuerdo –en ese momento creí que el demonio saldría pero no, me reflejé pero no era yo, y el reflejo me sonrió y el hombre comenzó a temblar y se alejó de mi, así que abandoné el pasillo para estar con ustedes—

—ella te defendió— susurró Ray

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso— murmuro Sy con un suspiro–el pobre murió por mi culpa—

—No tuviste nada que ver— Ray le acariciaba el cabello –entonces ella y tu…—

—Por favor, no quiero hablar de ella o lo sucedido, después de que subí a mi habitación…— dio un gemido de frustración –ya dudo de muchas cosas…si las hago por iniciativa mía o es ella quien…—

—ok, dejemos el tema entonces— Egon intentó sonreírle— ¿quieres?— la chica asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¿Cuáles son los planes del día?— Ray entendió de inmediato, debían dejarla digerir la situación, todavía no sabían si era Nahama la causante de todos los eventos anormales en la vida de Silvana o si era como respondiera la chica minutos atrás, ambas mujeres en una.

—Mis primos planificaron una fiesta de bienvenida para mañana— informó –aunque creo que es más para averiguar que hacemos aquí—

—Entonces declinemos la invitación— Egon se encogió de hombros –no vamos a decirles nada—

—si, me parecería buena idea pero también piensa que van a comenzar a sacar conclusiones— respondió Silvana – Evangelina me preguntó insistentemente si estaba con uno de ustedes dos, pero me advirtió— sonrió de lado –muy dulcemente por cierto, que no me confiara de quedar con uno de ustedes, que no sabía que me deparaba el destino—

—Definitivamente no pintamos entonces en el futuro de tu familia— con falsa resignación Ray se encogió de hombros.

—No nos conocen entonces Ray— intervino Egon –tu abuela trata de ocultar algo y lo noté ayer—

—Lo se, pero me da miedo que intenten hacerles daño— Silvana conocía a su familia, o creía conocerla, por lo averiguado dudaba mucho saber al menos una tercera parte de quienes eran en realidad –siempre me he mantenido al margen de ellos, es decir desde que cumplí los 12 años, no se de que sean capaces—

—Dudo que sean tan peligrosos como cierto dios sumerio— sonriendo Egon dio por terminado el incomodo tema — ¿a que hora es la fiesta que tanto han planeado?—

—Tenemos libre el día, es hasta las ocho de la noche de mañana, fuera de la ciudad en un jardín de fiestas que es de uno de mis tíos— respondió tratando de sobreponerse a la tristeza que la invadía.

—Podemos entonces salir a despejarnos, ya estoy cansado de tantos fantasmas, dioses, demonios, íncubos, súcubo y conspiraciones— Ray se estiró en su silla — ¿Qué propones nena?—

—Es sábado, podemos visitar algún museo o el zoo— sonriendo se puso de pie — ¿Qué les apetece?—

— ¿Museo?— sugirió Egon a Ray que asintió –tu decide a cual— Silvana asintió, al menos tendrían por fin un día normal.

—Me gustaría llevarlos a uno en especial, pero me da miedo –la miraron extrañados – tiene bastantes vitrinas donde puedo reflejarme—

—eso no es problema ya que terminé tu prototipo Ray— Spengler sonreía con suficiencia, Ray no entendió mucho de lo que hablaba – el traje emisor de campos electromagnéticos para evitar que "eso" la moleste o al menos se le acerque desde un reflejo— recitó de un tirón.

— ¡El traje!— recordó Ray de golpe –pero ¿esta bien calibrado?—

—lo probé yo mismo, aparentemente funciona bien— miró a Sy — ¿crees que es buen momento para probarlo?—

—supongo, no quiero que al estar viendo un aparador esa cosa salga y mate del susto a los que estén por ahí— resignada en ponerse el artilugio inventado por sus acompañantes los siguió a la recamara donde lo guardaban, Egon le entregó un traje de spandex negro cubierto de cables, se lo puso y a excepción de un ligero zumbido en su espalda no pasó nada, probaron plantándola frente a un espejo… solo la imagen borrosa de color naranja pálido brillo por un momento, aunque ella solo se veía como una silueta borrosa indefinida.

Tras la afortunada prueba decidió llevarlos al museo del Castillo de Chapultepec, habían transcurrido años desde la ultima vez que lo visitara y era un buen momento para recorrerlo de nuevo llevándolos como acompañantes.

Un servicio de radio taxi les envío una unidad que los dejó cerca del lugar, caminaron un tramo entre puestos de vendedores ambulantes y artistas callejeros que iban desde teatro urbano, un cuarteto de cuerdas frente a un museo de arte y decenas de caricaturistas ofreciendo sus servicios por un módico costo.

Por ser muy temprano y sábado pocas familias recorrían el lugar, algunas parejas de enamorados y sobre todo deportistas pasaban a su lado.

Tras algunas fotografías en el monumento a los niños héroes donde Sy les contó la historia del lugar comenzaron a andar la rampa que subía al majestuoso palacio.

—va a gustarles mucho, nada de tecnología, nada de divinidades ni fantasmas ni cosas así, solo historia— Silvana les señalaba las torres del otrora colegio militar.

En la terraza del Castillo un grupo de jóvenes rodeados por cámaras de televisión, reflectores y técnicos de audio se preparaba para comenzar su presentación en ese momento, Ray compro unos helados y descansaron viendo como organizaban los instrumentos y la vocalista calentaba la garganta con profesionales ejercicios de vocalización.

Curiosos esperaron para escucharles y en unos cuantos minutos comenzaron a tocar música con guitarra, violín y un acordeón, la vocalista comenzó a cantar un tema en francés. La interpretación era suave y tan romántica que sin más Egon tomó a Silvana de la mano y comenzó a bailar con ella que confundida le siguió el juego con risitas nerviosas.

Ray encendió la cámara de video y comenzó a grabar lo que para él era la primera ocasión en que su amigo era espontáneo, merecía ser guardado para la posteridad.

Poco a poco se dejaron llevar por el dulce tema, lentamente se reunió más gente a su alrededor pero al parecer no se percataban de nada, se encontraban perdidos en sus miradas.

El tema termino y los aplausos de los curiosos los devolvieron a la realidad.

— ¡Nunca creí que bailaras tan bien Spans!— Ray apagó la cámara, Silvana estaba muy apenada y Egon no atinaba más que a dedicarle una sonrisa tímida a su amigo –con este video Venkman termina de volverse loco— sonrió travieso.

— ¿Qué paso?— Spengler aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa que él mismo se había dado—lo siento Sy— todavía no sabía que decir –nunca quise ponerte en una situación tan bochornosa—

—Fue lindo Egon— suspiro ella –no creí que fueras tan romántico— sonriendo los adelantó un poquito tarareando el tema que bailara minutos antes.

—Creo que me llevas ventaja— gruñó Ray jugando

—Va a ser difícil que me superes— sentencio Egon con suficiencia mientras caminaban de prisa para alcanzar a la muchacha que por el eco que escuchaban seguía tarareando.

El resto de la mañana lo dedicaron a recorrer todo el castillo, fotografiaron los jardines, las almenas, los ventanales, en fin todo lo que se podía, en ningún momento fueron molestados por el incomodo reflejo.

Dejaron el parque para comer en casa donde Juanita les esperaba con un sencillo pero atractivo menú que despacharon sin dejar de platicar sobre su primera salida en la ciudad.

—Creo que ya debemos comenzar a pensar en lo hablado al iniciar este viaje— Ray revisaba cuidadosamente que sus alimentos no llevaran la peligrosa salsa picante de Juanita – al menos disfruté mucho esta salida—

— Como amigos hacemos cosas interesantes— intervino Silvana – aunque tu espontaneidad me sorprendió Spans—

— les confieso que ni yo mismo lo esperaba— de nuevo se sonrojaba, no dejaba a pesar de todo ser un tímido nerd muy en el fondo –eso lo hubiera creído de Venkman—

—Al menos ya te saliste de lo normal— siguió Ray — ¿eso me resta puntos Sy?—

—ni resta ni aumenta, me dejó tan confundida— se sonrió ante el gesto apenado de Egon –que estuve pensando en ello todo el paseo, solo distrajiste al enemigo pero no avanzaste mucho en su trinchera—

— ¿Nada?— incrédulo Spengler la miró fijamente –debo entonces ser más agresivo—

—nada— suspiro Ray – eso entonces sigue empatado, aunque señorita, creo que usted ha descuidado también su responsabilidad—

— ¿mi responsabilidad? – Se burló – déjeme recordarle Doc. Stantz que además de ser yo, tengo una súcubo en mi… ¿no cree que es un bonus extra? Al contrario…ahora soy invaluable— la manera en que lo dijo los hizo reír de nuevo.

—Tú y el plus de un súcubo— susurró pícaramente Egon –bueno, eso hace más interesante la apuesta—

Y siguieron charlando animadamente, al caer la noche como toda familia normal vieron televisión y comieron palomitas, se dieron las buenas noches al ir a dormir cada cual en su habitación… era una sensación maravillosa.

Comentarios

"Mi" Egon y "mi" Ray (como personajes tomados prestados pero interpretados a mi manera) son un poco distintos a los creados originalmente, sin embargo he incluido personalidades o actitudes en otros personajes interpretados por Harold y por Daniel en otras de sus películas o programas de tv, creo que es la libertad de escribir algo que nos gustaría ver de ellos jajaja.

Por cierto, he llamado varias veces "Spans" a Egon… hace tiempo me pareció escuchar que le llamaban así, no recuerdo si fue en la serie animada o en las pelis (las cuales he visto y revisto) pero me imagino que con el cambio de doblaje lo quitaron… me gusta como suena y voy a continuar usándolo… la libertad de escribir el fanfic jijiji es que no soy tan purista en este caso como en otros.


	12. Esos extraños que son mi familia

Capitulo 12

Al día siguiente se levantaron algo tarde y a medio día ya estaban preparándose para salir, Egon como siempre vestido de traje, corbata y gabardina, Ray de igual manera decidió utilizar un traje y corbata, Silvana seguía sufriendo en su habitación sin saber que ponerse.

Tras mucho insistirle, la convencieron de pedirle ayuda a Juanita que conociendo cada prenda de la chica le eligió un vestuario apropiado, además también con la ayuda de la empleada consiguieron a una maquillista que sin entender sobre la prohibición de usar espejos arreglo perfectamente a la chica.

Silvana estaba harta de que la peinaran y trazaran líneas sobre sus parpados, pero la empleada y la maquillista la tenían literalmente presa sobre una silla; cuando los caballeros descendieron de la escalera lucían mucho más atractivos, sin trazas de ser unos revoltosos investigadores paranormales.

Al mismo tiempo ambos se quedaron de una pieza al ver a Sy, el maquillaje que no utilizaba por no poder utilizar espejos daba un toque serio y a la vez jovial a su rostro, el cabello blanco, lacio y largo únicamente peinado con una coleta cayendo sobre el vestido negro elegido por Juana los dejó sin habla.

— supongo que no llevamos al Ecto — Ray se sentía incomodo con el traje, pero había que aguantar, revisó su reloj – tenemos tiempo suficiente para llegar puntuales —

— a todo esto ¿esta lejos ese jardín? — Egon guardaba unas cintas nuevas de video en el bolso de la chica y revisaba que la cámara tuviera suficiente batería.

— un poco, creo que ya deberíamos irnos para llegar puntuales, cosa que mis tíos no hacen — sonrió con burla –así podemos tomarlos por sorpresa — marcó un número telefónico solicitando de nuevo servicio de taxi… ¡necesitaban ya sacar al Ecto de su encierro!

— Madame — Ray le ofreció el brazo para salir –y tu muchacho, lleva las cosas al auto — burlón se dirigió a Egon que se hacia líos con las cámaras, los abrigos y el bolso de la muchacha.

— Te ves muy guapo — con un guiño coqueto Silvana le tomo el brazo para salir de la casa.

— Y tu luces hermosa — confesó el sonriendo.

— Y ustedes dos son un par de aprovechados — reclamó Egon todavía haciéndose líos con las cosas.

El auto de alquiler les esperaba, cedieron el paso a la chica que tomó asiento atrás y custodiándola se sentaron uno a su izquierda y otro a la derecha, Silvana indicó al conductor el sitio donde se dirigían. El carro se trasladaba tranquilamente por las avenidas atestadas de paseantes sabatinos que ya se dirigían a sus domicilios a descansar, tomaron avenida de los insurgentes hacia el sur y en cuarenta y cinco minutos dejaban atrás la ciudad, Sy estaba muy pensativa, miraba al frente sin decir palabra.

Más los acompañantes no paraban de hablar, planeando visitar un par de bares de la transitada avenida, un centro nocturno y si ella aceptaba, llevarla a bailar, Sy sonreía ante la explosiva emoción de ellos, al menos por ahora se olvidaban que en Manhattan pocos los recordaban con cariño.

Dejaron atrás la ciudad, unas pocas casitas bordeaban la carretera.

— ¿falta mucho? — impaciente y aburrido Ray repetía su pregunta cada cinco minutos.

— Unos kilómetros todavía bebé — respondió Silvana como toda una madre consentidora, le tomó la mano para mantenerlo tranquilo como a un pequeño.

— Debiste decirnos que era tan lejos — reclamo también Egon jugando tontamente con un bolígrafo.

— Lo siento, pero ya no falta tanto — señalo hacia el frente — ¿ven esas luces? — En ese momento pasaron un letrero que anunciaba la proximidad de un poblado –es por allá —

— ¿y como vamos a presentarnos, de nuevo como tus amigos? — Spengler miro a la chica que lo evito volteando el rostro.

— No me presiones ¿quieres?— lo miró un tanto enfadada – finalmente ustedes son quienes van a darse cuenta y… también ustedes tendrán que decidir… mis primos y tías nada que ver en esto… así que siguen siendo mis profesores ¿entendido?—

— Lo que nos da libertad de… conocer mejor a sus primas — sonrió Ray sabiendo que eso sería suficiente para picar a la celosa muchacha.

— ¡no se atrevan! solo los veo cerca de Angélica y me conocen enojada — refunfuño cruzando los brazos.

— Angélica — susurró Egon sonriente — ¿alguien más? —

— Spans por favor…— suplico Silvana atenta al camino –miren, es ahí — una enorme barda blanca iluminada en su parte superior por focos blancos se dejaba ver entre los árboles.

Se detuvo el auto en un parqueadero de grava rojiza, ella bajó acomodándose el vestido dando indicaciones al conductor mientras ellos también ajustaban sus sacos y estiraban las piernas. Ray repartió las cámaras de video y fotografía entre él y Egon, entrego a Silvana su bolso, ambos ofrecieron sus brazos para que se apoyara en ellos y caminando juntos entraron al enorme jardín.

Un mozo se acercó sonriente saludándolos en español, Sy hizo una breve explicación de quienes eran y los llevó al salón correspondiente.

— ¡Silvanita! — un alto muchacho se abalanzó sonriente hacia la muchacha que dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, aún así no pudo evitar el efusivo abrazo.

— ¡Nando que cambiado estás! — Dijo con un hilo de voz por el fuerte abrazo que la dejaba sin aliento –te presento a mis profesores y compañeros de viaje — ágil se libero de las tenazas que eran los brazos de su primo –él es Egon Spengler y él es Raymond Stantz —

— ¡mucho gusto señores, los amigos de mi prima son mis amigos! — efusivo les dio un fuerte apretón de manos, adolorido Ray fingió un gesto amistoso y Egon devolvió el fuerte saludo con una sonora palmada en el hombro del muchacho.

— _El gusto es nuestro_ — siseo Spengler, para nada le gustaba como abrazaba a Silvana el famoso primo "Nando".

— ¡Primita! — una joven de cabellos castaños rizados se acercó con una clara sonrisa fingida en los labios –pero que bien te ves a pesar del cabello blanco — Egon y Ray se miraron al mismo tiempo, esa debía ser Angélica.

— ¡Angie primor! — Del modo más falso Sy le dio un beso en la mejilla –al menos me ahorro dinero en tintes, recuerdo que tu cabello era más oscuro y lacio — su prima torció los labios.

— ¡Sy! — un muchacho casi de la misma estatura de Silvana se aproximó también, para la opinión medica de Egon padecía una obesidad mórbida nivel 3 — ¡estas bien "chula" primita, te sentó bien vivir en el otro lado! —

— ¿otro lado? — curioso Ray cuchicheo a Egon que tampoco entendía mucho el termino, solo se encogió de hombros por respuesta.

— Y a ti el matrimonio te trata bien primo — con un pequeño tirón lo acerco a sus acompañantes – señores les presento a mi primo Armando — bonachón el sujeto les dio la mano.

— Armando Carrasco para servirles caballeros – apretó amistosamente la mano de ambos — ¿pero como viajas sola prima? — no pudo evitar mirarlos con cierto recelo.

— Créeme que han sido una grata compañía –contestó tratando de liberarse de la mano de Fernando que no la soltaba – me han cuidado muy bien —

— Ale ya sabes que la Silvi es la rebelde de la familia, para ella ha de ser natural viajar sola con dos hombres — su estudiado acento norteño hizo aguantar una risita burlona a Ray.

— Dudo mucho que estos caballeros sean capaces de hacer algo malo, mucho menos a mi primis — Angélica se acercó para presentarse –mucho gusto señores, soy Angie prima de Sy —

Educadamente saludaron a todos de mano sin dejar de sonreír y caminaron detrás de Silvana que era acaparada por el primo Fernando.

— Mi mamá quiere verte flaquita, habló con la tía Violeta apenas ayer y se enteró de que venias de visita — la voz de Fernando comenzaba a causarle una pequeña neuralgia a Egon mientras que Ray estaba a punto de soltar una risotada burlona – solo los primos sabíamos que venias y pues ni los tíos se enteraron hasta ayer —

— ¿Qué les dijo mamá? — ya más relajada se detuvo un momento extendiendo su mano libre, de inmediato Egon la tomó con firmeza.

— Mi tía está preocupada, pero siempre ha sido así… me pidió que te cuidara y te vigilara — sonriente la jaló sin darle oportunidad a Ray de liberarla de su mano.

Al entrar al salón se encontraron con parte de la familia, ni uno solo que no fuera hermano, hijo o nieto de Evangelina, que ya se encontraba en el lugar charlando con una mujer que lucía demacrada y cansada.

— ¡madre mira que nos trajeron! — de un fuerte tirón Fernando provocó que Egon soltara a la muchacha, la tomo por ambos hombros y la planto frente a la mujer enferma.

— ¿Silvana? — Sorprendida la mujer se puso de pie con mucha dificultad –mi niña luces preciosa —

— Gracias tía — miró a sus amigos — muchachos, les presento a mi tía Fernanda — recalcó el nombre, de inmediato los investigadores se dieron cuenta que era la intermediaria generacional entre Evangelina y Silvana, cubría como ellas sus brazos con mangas largas y ajustadas.

— Mucho gusto muchachos — saludo sin tocarlos –Leta me dijo que la niña venía acompañada, pero no creí que por guardianes tan atractivos — sonrió con gentileza.

— _Gracias_ — contestó Ray –_pero somos más que sus guardianes…_ — Fernando lo interrumpió.

— ¿mamá puedes creer que nuestra Silvi viaja sola con estos señores? Vaya que es muy liberar la flaca — rió con fuerza y su madre lo vio tan mal que guardo silencio de golpe.

— ¿Es verdad hija? — con toda la calma del mundo Fernanda la cuestionó mirándola fijamente.

— Que viaje con ellos no es otra cosa más que eso tía, no hay nada más que relación profesores y alumna — respondió con inocencia –ambos son los hombres más cotizados y deseados de Manhattan ¿Qué puedo yo contra súper modelos y famosas? — Miro a sus acompañantes que ya tenían adolorido el rostro de tanto sonreír — ¿verdad muchachos? —

— _Estimamos mucho a Sy, sin embargo para ella está primero su carrera_ — contestó Egon quitándosela a Fernando con suavidad –_solo somos amigos_ — indudablemente esa noche tendría calambres en las mejillas de tanto forzar los músculos.

— Mi niña es la joya de la familia — intervino Evangelina –lo siento Fernanda — se disculpó con su hija –pero Silvana ha terminado antes que todos la universidad y sabe muchos idiomas —

— Abuela — gruño apenada la chica.

— Por eso nos preocupa tanto su futuro — siguió la anciana –por eso se fue para allá, a estudiar en una de esas universidades prestigiosas —

— A todos nos interesa que Silvanita tenga lo mejor de todo — continuo Fernanda mirándolos fijamente –en la familia somos de la idea de que no cualquiera puede ser siquiera amigo de la niña — era una obvia indirecta hacia ellos.

— _Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes, como sus profesores hemos notado que es una mujer como pocas_ — orgulloso Ray la tomó de la mano libre haciendo escudo con Egon contra Fernando –_y si, es una chica muy inteligente y valiosa, por eso prometimos a sus padres cuidarla mucho_ — declinó al reto de Fernanda, no caería en sus juegos.

— Abuela que yo también tengo mis meritos — reclamó Fernando sonriendo incomodo.

— Mi niño también es nuestra joya — continuo Evangelina — Nandito y Silvanita son nuestro orgullo –maternalmente jaló la mejilla del alto muchacho – Nando es arquitecto y como mi niña, también sabe muchas cosas—

—Abuela por favor— mascullo Silvana – me apenas con los profesores—

— _No nos dice nada nuevo doña Evangelina_— Egon tomó a Sy del brazo.

— si abuela, ya estuvo bien de tanto cebollazo— rezongo Fernando — ¡ven prima, tienes que saludar a los demás! El abuelo Federico y sus hermanos quieren verte— y de nuevo jaló a la chica sin lograr ahora despegarla de sus acompañantes.

—Dame un segundo primo, voy a llevar a los chicos a una mesa y regreso— sin saber como librarse de sus parientes se escudó en medio de los chicos caminando hacia una mesa libre.

— Nunca vi tan a la defensiva a la tía Fernanda o a la abuela — murmuró Silvana mientras buscaba una mesa libre, la encontró y se sentaron – conociéndolas ya han de saber quienes son ustedes y a que se dedican, Evangelina no es tan discreta, ayer debió correr la voz— Ray sacó la cámara de video — ¿Cómo piensas sacarles información? —

— Con mi naturaleza encantadora — respondió, acercándose primero a Angélica que sonriendo descarada se dejo llevar un poco más allá de los invitados.

— מזוין זונה — soltó la chica de golpe en hebreo, Egon de inmediato la tomo del mentón para verla de frente.

— ¿Nahama? — escrutó los ojos almendrados que le sonreían, vaya momento oportuno elegido por una súcubo para manifestarse.

— ¿Siempre estas alerta no es así? — el rostro era un gesto de sombrío enojo sobrenatural.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí?— La cuestiono y guardó silencio cuando los ojos castaños de Silvana lo miraban fijamente.

— ¿ella? — resoplo enojada, él asintió –creo que mi prima le cae tan mal como a mi — suspiro y llamó al camarero que llevaba unas copas de vino, tomó una que dio a Egon y se quedó con otra.

— Creo que no es apropiado que bebas — recomendó él pero la muchacha apuraba la copa –vas a embriagarte y con eso es suficiente para que ella tenga la oportunidad de salir a hacerte la noche difícil —

— solo esta copa ¿ok? — Sonriendo la dejó de lado — ¿entonces Doc. Spans que vamos a hacer? Además de evitar que "esa" me fastidie la velada — de reojo vio como su abuela la miraba atenta a lo que hacia.

— Ray está tomando video con no se que plan trazado, no me dijo nada — contestó Egon dando un trago a su copa – quiero que te tomes una fotografía con cada uno de tus familiares de ser posible, vamos a argumentar que es una serie para crear un álbum familiar —

— Simple pero creíble — admitió ella poniéndose de pie — por eso me gustas tanto — sonrió y se detuvo de la mesa un poco mareada –ups —

— ¿no acostumbras beber? — Preguntó él muy serio y ella asintió con una tonta mueca –ok eso va a darle un toque más natural a nuestro plan —

Durante varios minutos se dedicaron a recorrer el salón mientras llegaban más y más familiares, Ray platicaba con los más jóvenes grabando todo y Silvana jugaba con sus primos y primas a asediarlos para una foto, Egon notó como Fernando esquivaba su turno.

Finalmente le tomo un par de placas sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta, ya vería que escondían, el rollo y la misma cámara no eran normales, los había preparado previamente para captar más allá de las imágenes visibles.

— Muero de hambre — gimió Silvana y un gruñido en su estomago la secundo, los meseros ya repartían platos en cada mesa.

— una foto más por favor — sonrió y disparó el flash dejándola con los ojos de sorpresa.

— ¿no podías avisarme? — contesto tallando un poco los ojos, sus primos en las mesas vecinas rieron por la situación.

— nunca soportas ni una bromita — la desagradable voz de Angélica le llegó por la espalda –por muy serio que sea tu amigo es más divertido que tu — estaba a punto de sentarse en una silla libre en su mesa cuando Ray ágilmente se sentó y dejó la cámara de video en la silla que restaba así que dio media vuelta dejando a Silvana enojada y sin poder decirle nada.

— Angélica te odia a muerte — sin dejar de sonreírle a la agresiva muchacha habló Ray entre dientes –te detesta desde siempre —

— lo se — Sy encogió los hombros –ella fue la que me empujo dentro de la casa — dio un codazo a Egon que fingía graduar la cámara fotográfica, le hizo una seña con la mirada hacia un rincón donde Angélica y Fernando cuchicheaban acaloradamente, un par de veces los descubrió mirando hacia su mesa.

— Creo que lo mejor es terminar pronto con esto — a Egon no le gustaba un detalle que al parecer se había escapado a Ray que atento esperó a que continuara –somos los únicos en este lugar que no llevamos sangre familiar —

— Cierto — admitió Ray dando una ojeada a su alrededor.

— Siempre es lo mismo — Silvana miraba fijamente su plato con asco –papá tenia algo que hacer cuando se organizaban fiestas, ni una sola de las esposas de mis tíos han asistido a reuniones, la verdad no recuerdo a la mayoría —

— es un matriarcado impuesto — Ray estaba fascinado por esa extraña costumbre, los hijos, nietos y demás parientes de Evangelina pasaban a su mesa, le besaban la mano a ella y tres ancianos más que compartían el lugar, hablaban en un lenguaje desconocido para ellos — ¿Cuál es el idioma que usan? —

— Hablan en maya, es la lengua de este lado de la familia — Armando se sentó en la mesa libre – prima disimula tu nerviosismo, ya me preguntó la tía Fernanda sobre los motivos del viaje —

— Lo saben muy bien Ari, hemos hablado hasta el cansancio del dichoso libro — Silvana retiró las cámaras que ocupaban la silla libre mirando fijamente a su primo — ¿Por qué nunca vienen personas fuera de la familia? —

— no lo se, pero por ahora dudo que vayan a hacer algo raro, cuando me casé con Veronica si asistió toda su familia, después de eso solo los ve cuando les visitamos— Armando hablaba casi sin mover los labios –ustedes actúen natural ¿entendido? Todos los están evaluando y eso si es una excepción, aunque sé perfectamente quienes son ustedes he procurado callarme— Ray se encogió de hombros, Egon disimuladamente observaba a la familia mientras comía algo que no reconocía.

—No les has dicho nada entonces— murmuró Sy.

—en lo absoluto, pero Fernando y Angélica al parecer también los han reconocido… tengan cuidado— sin decir más se puso de pie sonriendo abiertamente — ¡diviértanse!— les dijo al alejarse.

— Odio la carne de cerdo — empujó el plato con cara de asco a un lado en cuanto el muchacho se alejó – Silvana sabe que no debemos comer esta porquería—

— de nuevo tu — susurró Egon, sin levantar la vista notaron como la chica torcía los labios en una sonrisa.

— Siempre estás alerta — siseo –aunque llevo varios minutos fuera y ni siquiera me reconociste —

— Por favor déjala en paz— preocupado Ray le tomó la mano, estaba helada y el pulso corría veloz.

— Me sería tan fácil terminar con todo esto — la femenina voz era un ronroneo sensual, casi felino –sin embargo con ese bastardo aquí me es imposible por ahora —

— ¿de quien hablas? — discreto Egon buscó con la vista, uno de los ancianos que charlaba con Evangelina no les quitaba la vista de encima.

— Llévenla al museo antiguo, lo siento pero no pueden alejarse de sus destinos… fantasmas, dioses y demonios — musitó levantando lentamente el rostro totalmente cambiado, ni un rastro de Silvana, Ray activó de inmediato la cámara de video buscando grabar algo de esa entidad.

En el preciso momento que Nahama desaparecía el anciano que los vigilaba se puso de pie y con la ayuda de Nando se acercó a ellos.

— Les presento al tío Federico — sin quitar su sonrisa ayudó al anciano a tomar asiento entre Egon y Ray directamente frente a Silvana.

— Dice Evangelina que vienen a escribir un libro — la voz cascada apenas era audible, tosió un poco cubriéndose los labios con un pañuelo –me alegra que la niña trabaje con gente inteligente y con muchos conocimientos — su español era difícil de entender para ellos.

— Son más que eso tío — de nuevo era la voz de la chica –más de lo que puedan imaginarse — y estaba molesta por el tono que usaba.

— Aunque debo avisarles que mejor se olviden de la casa grande, hay mucho mas donde buscar tan solo en la ciudad — advirtió –no es recomendable que entren pues pueden tener un accidente —

— _no se preocupe, solemos ser muy cuidadosos_ — respondió Egon conteniéndose, quería preguntar, averiguar más sobre el por que sus advertencias.

Armando se acercó lentamente ayudando a levantarse al anciano mirando apenado a los amigos de su prima.

— Deben disculparlo, ya es muy viejo y dice muchas locuras — sonrió amable –vamos tío, creo que es hora que te lleven a casa a dormir — lentamente se alejo con el viejo que murmuraba cosas en maya.

— Wow — Ray se estremeció –le ha quitado el lugar de terrorífico a Zuul y Vinz —

— Mejor nos vamos — Silvana estaba muy pálida –no me siento nada bien — las manos le temblaban.

— Creo que es lo mejor — respondió poniéndose de pie.

— ¿nena? — Ray lo imitó, de inmediato poso sus ojos en la chica que parecía afiebrada — ¿Qué tienes? —

— Les dije que odiaba el cerdo — gimió Sy forzando una sonrisa y desvaneciéndose.

Ray alcanzó a sostenerla mientras Egon levantaba las cámaras y los abrigos para llevarlos veloces al auto.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Fernando se acercó junto con sus otros primos a Ray para ayudarle a abrirse paso entre las mesas, Silvana se esforzaba por caminar sin desmayarse.

— creo que es una reacción alérgica, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital — justificó Ray y en ese momento la chica se detuvo de una silla apartándolo de golpe, mareada intentó mantener el equilibrio, Nando la sostuvo en el momento que una arcada la hizo tambalear. Cargó a su prima y la llevó en brazos hasta el carro donde ya Egon tenía abierta la portezuela para recibirla.

La subieron con mucho cuidado, Egon se sentó a su lado, Ray subió como copiloto.

— Vamos a un hospital — índico Spengler al taxista.

— No es alergia — contestó Ray –fue su tío, en cuanto se acercó algo le dijo que comenzó a ponerla mal — miraba por el retrovisor.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Egon no atinaba a donde ir, estaba tan preocupado que no podía razonar.

— Vamos a casa — indico su amigo –tenemos todo lo necesario —

En cuanto arribaron llevaron a la chica dentro, seguía inconsciente y se veía bastante mal, Juanita los recibió asustada, ya sospechaba que algo le pasaría a su "niña".

La llevaron a su dormitorio y pidieron a la empleada que la desvistiera dejándole el traje emisor para que se lo pusiera, sin entender mucho lo hizo confiando en ellos; en cuanto termino de vestirla les abrió la puerta y Ray activó el traje.

No paso nada.

Comentarios

La familia es parte importante para el futuro de la historia.


	13. Descubriendo secretos

Enigma, se que me solicitaste marcar las entradas de Nahama, pero si lo hago le resta a la historia parte de su saborcito, Sy ya lo dijo una vez, ella y la súcubo son distintas, pero tambien son la misma... ya verán poco a poco por que

Capitulo 13

Egon entró al dormitorio con algunos equipos detectores, encendió uno que dejo oír un bip molesto, agudo y continuo, lo apago y encendió otro que dio el mismo resultado, en ese momento un hombre con bata entró siguiendo a Juanita, revisó los signos de Silvana y la inyecto con un poderoso relajante.

— ¿pueden decirme que pasa? — nerviosa la empleada no les quitaba la vista de encima.

— _Silvana ha estado poseída por un demonio femenino hebreo_ — recito Egon de golpe sin dejar de observar al medico trabajando, la humilde mujer sacudió la cabeza sin entender nada– _al parecer su familia tiene que ver con su posesión_ — miró directamente a la empleada – _hay que avisarle a sus padres_-.

— ¡Debi imaginarlo! — murmuró –¡voy a llamarlos!- tomó el teléfono y marcó, en un minuto le contestaron y daba la información en un rápido y titubeante español – Señor Egon, el señor Mario quiere hablar con usted- le entregó el aparato telefónico.

–¡no le entendí mucho a Juana, Spengler explicame claramente lo que sucede!- exigió el padre de la muchacha.

— Mi teoría es que existe algún tipo de contrato o maldición que compromete a la familia a dedicar al menos a una hija por generación a esa entidad — continuó Egon pulsando un botón del aparato que activó la función de altavoz.

— Es la que tantos horrores le ha causado a mi niña — desesperado el padre de Sy musitó por la línea, la voz alterada de Violeta llegaba como un murmullo ininteligible, Ray anotaba los datos clínicos que le daba el doctor.

— Ya está mas tranquila – informó a Egon – creemos que ese súcubo no es el causante de todo lo que ha vivido Silvana — continúo con el informe –al parecer es independiente ya que tenemos evidencia de que esa entidad la ha protegido —

— ¿un súcubo? ¿Una prostituta del infierno? — Mario había perdido los estribos, su nena, su bebita resultó ser el envase de un demonio que además para su moral resultaba el peor de todos en caso de que algún demonio fuera peor que otro.

— Ella la protege — susurró Egon en defensa del súcubo –un tipo intento abusar de Silvana y lo aterro hasta la muerte —

— Mi Dios — gimió Mario sin entender mucho todavía –pero ella ¿esta bien? ¿Va a salir de esta? — un "¿Qué sucede?" por parte de la madre de Sy se escuchó.

— Tal vez — Ray se encogió de hombros, su corazón estaba contraído en un puño ya que se sentía muy involucrado en este caso, sin embargo ahora era el profesional que años antes ella buscara pidiéndole ayuda, no podía fallarle.

— Porque dicen que mi familia es la culpable — tragando las lágrimas Violeta se hizo escuchar por el otro lado de la linea.

— Evangelina nos relató que vivió algo similar a Sy — murmuró tratando también de controlar esa extraña sensación en su interior, quería gritarles que Raymond y él eran más que suficientes para protegerla de algo que inconcientemente sus mismos padres habían provocado, que su familia había provocado, por un segundo odio terriblemente a Violeta –las evidencias que tenemos nos dan un panorama aproximado, al parecer también tu hermana Fernanda estuvo en esa casa, tiene la misma marca en el brazo, igual que Evangelina y Sy —

— ¿la casa tiene que ver? —Violeta estaba claramente confundida y buscaba atar cabos –por eso mamá nunca me dejó entrar —

— ¡te dije que debíamos alejarnos de tu familia! — Reclamo furioso Mario –pero nunca me escuchaste —

— Lo siento — murmuro llorosa — perdóname, lo siento —

— Al parecer está mejor — Ray tragó con dificultad el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

–_Lo mejor es dejarla descansar_ — interrumpió el joven médico - _¿consumió algún tipo de droga?_ –los chicos negaron – _lo que haya sido esta controlado con el relajante, de cualquier manera llamen a la clínica en caso de que se repita el cuadro, lo importante como les dije es dejarla descansar_\- escribió una receta – _debe tomar esto en cuanto despierte, no dejen que se levante o haga algún tipo de esfuerzo, de ser posible llévenla a un chequeo general_ – la entregó a Juanita que asintió llorosa.

— _me quedo a vigilarla_ — susurró Egon, la empleada asintió y salio acompañando al joven de bata blanca a la salida –Ray necesito que te quedes un momento — sin entender mucho su amigo cerró la puerta al salir el medico.

— ¿Qué pasa? — curioso se sentó a un lado de él en la cama donde dormía ya más tranquila la chica.

— Ray… no quiero perderla — la voz de Egon era apenas audible –no se que es lo que me pasa… algo se esta desgarrando por dentro — su amigo le rodeo los hombros con un abrazo solidario, pocas veces a no decir nunca lo había visto tan mal, siempre firme en sus decisiones por muy disparatadas que fueran, siempre con una sonrisa ya fuera burlona, traviesa o de satisfacción, pero ahora era otro Egon Spengler, uno que no conocía.

— es angustia, siento lo mismo… tengo miedo de perderla también… hay que hacer algo — Era la primera vez en la vida de ambos que una situación externa los llevaba a una encrucijada, sin saber que otro paso dar.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, sin embargo no la dejaron ni un solo minuto; Juana entraba de vez en vez a preguntar que cambios se habían dado.

— ¿quiere un cafecito señor? — decidida a ayudar en lo más que pudiera despertó a Egon con un tímido toque en su brazo, se había quedado dormido y tenía abrazada a Silvana de un lado, Ray se había acomodado de tal manera del otro lado de la cama que también la mantenía dentro de su abrazo.

— _Gracias_ — enderezándose un poco entumecido le recibió la taza de café y bebió lentamente.

_— ¿va a estar bien mi niña?_ — la humilde empleada estaba muy preocupada también por la chica.

— _Eso esperamos_ — respondió muy conmovido, al parecer su fría y calculadora personalidad estaba siendo destrozada por haberse permitido sentir… sin embargo no se arrepentía de ello.

_— Ya le prendí una veladora a San Juditas, mi santito resuelve los problemas mas difíciles — susurró la mujer –también le pido por ustedes para que me los haga fuertes y ayuden a Silvana —_

— _Muchas gracias Juanita_ — no dijo nada mas ¿Qué ganaba diciéndole a esa mujer de buen corazón que no creía en sus oraciones? La empleada salio cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

— ay mi cabeza — gimió Sy tratando de moverse un poco — ¿Ray? — lo movió un poco despertándolo sobresaltado — ¿Egon? — Intentó sentarse pero no pudo — ¿Cómo llegue a casa? —

— ¿te sientes bien? — Ray de inmediato comenzó a hacerle un chequeo médico mientras Egon le acercaba el maletín y comenzaba también a revisarla.

— Me duele la cabeza — se quejo con voz aniñada — ¿ustedes están bien? — se dio cuenta de que estaban cansados, que ni siquiera se habían cambiado la ropa con la que fueron a la fiesta, abrió sus brazos –por favor abrácenme — pidió y dejaron lo que hacían para abrazarla tan fuerte que le costaba respirar más no se quejo.

— ¿estas mejor? — algo en los ojos cafés de Egon lo evidenciaban, había pasado la peor experiencia en su vida.

— si, estoy bien — contesto ella sonriendo, Ray no dijo nada pero parecía que estaba a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa –tranquilo, en serio estoy bien — la voz dulce de la muchacha los tranquilizó.

Por unos minutos permanecieron así, abrazados los dos al delgado cuerpo de la muchacha como si se tratara de un salvavidas, como si temieran que poco a poco se fuera diluyendo hasta desaparecer.

Un par de golpes en la puerta y el chirrido de la misma los hizo soltar el abrazo.

— ¿estas bien Silvanita? — la voz aliviada de Juana la devolvió a la realidad, después de vivir una pesadilla y despertar para ser abrazada por los dos hombres que amaba se había olvidado que más allá de esos brazos, de esos corazones latiendo junto al de ella existía un mundo y más personas.

— _si nanita_ — contestó con voz débil –_solo estoy mareada, pero dicen los muchachos que es por el tranquilizante que me dieron_ —

-Tu papá está en la línea- señaló el teléfono y Ray presiono el altavoz.

-¿ya despertó mi niña? ¿Egon, Ray?- la voz preocupada de Mario sonó en la bocina.

-Silvana ha despertado bien y tranquila, trata de relajarte- le contestó Ray – solo tuvieron que sedarla-

-¿sedarla? ¿Por qué?- Violeta aparentemente usaba la línea extra de la casa.

— como bien sabe tu hija, en los posesos es necesario sedarlos pues la entidad dentro de ellos, sea buena o mala dependiendo de la ideología teológica del infestado, altera totalmente su metabolismo y puede provocarles problemas de salud desde una simple migraña hasta diabetes, enfermedades coronarias o … — recito Egon tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

— ¿teoría supongo? — se escuchó como se aceleraba la respiración de Mario.

— Desgraciadamente hay casos registrados — intervino Ray.

— ¿pero si han tenido casos ustedes de posesos? — el padre de la muchacha estaba muy preocupado e interesado en saber si podían o no ayudarla, confiaba en ellos pero saber que un demonio o mas bien una demonia se encontraba dentro de ella le hacia buscar otra posibilidad para liberarla.

— de otra dimensión…si — respondió Egon –la novia de Peter y nuestro contador y abogado —

— Yep — Stantz ya más tranquilo estiraba los brazos y piernas entumecidos –pero para liberarlos a ellos tuvimos que combatir a uno externo —

— ¿la lagartija? — aun debilitada Silvana sonrió al hacer la pregunta, ya sabia la respuesta pero no quería que su padre se preocupara aun más.

— Si, la lagartija — respondió Ray – por eso creo que primero debemos encontrar la puerta, el famoso espejo dentro de la casa —

— Dudo que los dejen entrar — molesto Mario contestó –después de que cortamos la comunicación me llamó Armando – tan solo escuchar el nombre provocó un piquetito de malestar en ambos investigadores –ya cayeron en la cuenta de que ustedes son los del escándalo en Manhattan, y que no es precisamente el libro lo que les tiene aquí —

— Ok nuestros planes se van por el drenaje — suspiro Silvana tratando de ponerse en pie, algo un poco difícil con el cuerpo debilitado por el potente relajante que le dieron — ¿entonces muchachos, que hacemos? —

— ¿el día de hoy? Nada, debes descansar — ordenó Egon dándole un leve empujoncito calculado para que cayera de nuevo en la cama –nosotros vamos a revisar los videos, las grabaciones — cuestionó a Mario –dudo que tengas un cuarto oscuro ¿o tengo tanta suerte? —

— Desafortunadamente ese era mi cuarto oscuro — carraspeo –pero en cuanto llegó la niña me deshice de él — guardó silencio un momento –pero si te parece bien puedo ponerte en contacto con un amigo mio —

— si tiene todo el equipo necesario entonces llamalo de una vez — la linea se cortó y veloz Egon comenzó a meter en una mochila los rollos ya utilizados que eran bastantes –no dejes que se levante de la cama — indicó a Ray.

— no te preocupes, voy a aprovechar para revisar los videos aquí — señaló la televisión en el dormitorio de Sy – y también las grabaciones de audio —

— ok y yo ¿Qué? — la muchacha esperaba que se le diera alguna indicación para ayudarlos.

De nuevo sonó el timbre del teléfono, Ray contestó… era Mario.

-Egon ya hablé con mi amigo, _Juanita dale al Doctor Spengler la dirección del ingeniero José Juarez-_ indicó a la empleada que en menos de un minuto bajó por la agenda y se la entregó a Spans.

-¿Cómo estas hija?- la voz angustiada de Violeta de nuevo se hizo oir por la otra línea –estoy a punto de ir para allá-

-Tranquila mami, estoy bien… solo que los muchachos no me dejan hacer nada- los acusó segura de que mamá abogaría por ella obligándolos a dejarla trabajar con ellos.

— No podemos arriesgarnos a que la súcubo se vea atraída por lo que hacemos — respondió Egon sin mirar a la chica, como podía, Juanita le ayudaba a guardar el material que necesitaría para revelar las fotografías –se que no vas a estar de acuerdo pero voy a tener que sedarte nuevamente, ordenes de tu médico —

— Tienes razón, no estoy de acuerdo — rezongo Silvana –tengo que hacer algo, cualquier cosa —

— entonces se una buena niña y obedece al doctor — intervino la voz de su madre.

— No quiero — susurró enojada.

— Creo entonces que estos caballeros están trabajando inútilmente — la riño su padre por el altavoz.

— Si no obedeces va a querer salir, debemos mantenerte tranquila — insistió Ray

— Pero… — la chica intento defenderse.

— Te prometo que en cuanto termine de analizar las fotografías te pongo al día — Egon buscó convencerla.

— pero… —

— Si encuentro algo en las grabaciones o videos te prometo también avisarte — Ray continuo con el intento de mantenerla tranquila.

— ok — fastidiada extendió su brazo ofreciéndoselo a Spengler que de inmediato sacó una hipodérmica del maletín, puso un par de mililitros de un liquido blanco inyectándolo directamente en la vena de la muchacha que de inmediato se volvió a dormir.

-En cuanto llegues con José avísame Egon-

-De acuerdo- respondió cortando la llamada – nos vemos Ray- y salió de la habitación.

Raymond cumplió su palabra de no dejarla sola, confió en Juanita para que le asistiera llevándole los videos y las cintas que guardaba en su habitación.

Comentarios

Gracias por leer, gracias por estar ahi.


	14. Pistas

Capitulo 14

Dando un respiro profundo Ray comenzó a trabajar, primero revisó los videos de la entrevista a Evangelina, comenzó a tomar nota de detalles en la información que la anciana daba… la casa abandonada, su madre negándose a vivir ahí, que su padre la hiciera ir sola, los típicos detalles de una casa encantada como el frío o la incapacidad de la luz del sol para entrar por las ventanas; aunque algo llamó mucho su atención…

— "vi al diablo" —

Nahama no contaba con características visuales de un demonio tal y como lo describiera la anciana, buscó el dibujo que hiciera de ella y definitivamente no encontró nada, repitió varias veces la grabación hasta que otro detalle llamó su atención.

Un par de veces la imagen se sacudió como si el equipo de video estuviera mal instalado en el tripie, pero Egon se encargó de colocarlo y no había nadie tan obsesivo en la perfección como su amigo y bueno, también él.

Repitió la secuencia, el golpe parecía provenir de la parte izquierda de la cámara, como si le dieran ligeros golpecillos para hacerla girar, detuvo de nuevo la imagen pero no encontró nada.

Pauso la reproducción dejando la televisión con la imagen fija y busco en las grabaciones de audio el momento en que la cámara recibía los golpes.

— "polvo soy" — las dos palabras dichas en perfecto ingles lo sobresaltaron, era la voz de la demonio. Repitió varias veces lo grabado.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? — susurró intrigado reproduciendo el video y el audio al mismo tiempo.

— "polvo soy" — repitió la voz y en ese momento en el video la esquina de un objeto cuadrado entró en la imagen por un segundo.

De nuevo detuvo la imagen, estaba borrosa y una extraña sombra nebulosa se encontraba detrás del objeto, anotó los minutos y segundos exactos de lo encontrado y siguió buscando más detalles por un buen rato.

Unos golpes tímidos en la puerta lo sacaron de su concentración, ya no había encontrado parafonías o movimientos raros de la cámara, solo esa sombra oscura que rondaba por las esquinas de los muebles y ocultándose detrás del sofá donde Evangelina relataba su historia en estado de hipnosis.

Abrió la puerta, pensó encontrarse con Egon pero se trataba de Juanita que le sonreía con una charola en las manos.

— Si quieres ayudar a mi Silvanita debes comer — sonriente le dio la charola, giró y tomó otra de una mesilla –también tiene que comer mi chiquitina — entró sin pedirle permiso colocando la charola de la muchacha en su buró.

— _Gracias _— sonriente por sentirse bien atendido y que alguien en esa casa se acordara de alimentarlo volvió a sentarse en el piso cubierto de papeles con notas, puso la charola a su lado y siguió corriendo el video.

Juanita se sentó en la cama frente al televisor, curiosa por ver lo que encontraba el amigo de su pequeñita como la llamaba.

— ¿es la casa de doña Evangelina? — Preguntó y por respuesta Ray asintió haciendo un ruido raro con la boca, por fin podía comer — ¿no está la urnita? — se levanto para arrodillarse frente a la pantalla.

— _¿urna?_ — Ray tragó con dificultad su bocado — _¿Qué urna? _—

— Doña Evangelina tenía una urnita con cenizas, cada uno de sus hermanos tiene una — respondió con inocencia señalando la esquina gris que temblaba en el video en pausa –creo que son restos de un pariente lejano —

Ray comenzó a unir los puntos… la cámara moviéndose para mostrarle algo, la frase "polvo soy", algo que aparentaba ser una caja, la dichosa urna donde guardaban cenizas y que cada hermano de Evangelina tenia una en su poder, conteniendo cenizas de un familiar lejano y la leyenda de Nahama que mencionaba su extraña desaparición así como el aparente destino de la quinta caja.

— ¿_has visto esa urna Juanita_? — tratando de aguantar su entusiasmo retomó la libreta de dibujo, durante unas horas estuvo trabajando con la empleada doméstica que resultó tener una memoria envidiable.

Era ya tarde cuando volvio Egon que entró de inmediato a la habitación de la chica.

-¿encontraste algo?- lucía agotado más quería continuar, dejó la maleta de fotografías a un lado – ¿Cómo está Sy?-

–No ha despertado en todo el día, no te preocupes que he estado revisando su estado físico y todo es normal, sobre los videos…me alegro que ya estés estés aquí — Egon sonrió de lado, tomaba fruta del plato de Sy.

— ¿Qué encontraste? — le urgió.

— Bien — carraspeo Raymond–encontré muchas cosas en el video de la casa de Evangelina — dio clic al mando y comenzó a explicarles sus descubrimientos, le enseñó el dibujo que hizo con las descripciones de Juanita y cerró su pequeña exposición con la parafonía grabada.

— ¡vaya! — Silvana no había hecho ruido y tenía ya rato escuchándolos desde su cama donde apenas y se había movido un poco para ver mejor la pantalla de la televisión -¿estás seguro que hay algo importante en la urna de Evangelina? —

— Al menos eso me mostró Nahama — respondió casual como si charlar con un demonio fuera cosa de todos los días.

— ¿Nahama? tu abuela Evangelina insistió mucho en que te llamáras así, pero tu mamá quiso que fueras Silvana como tu bisabuela la abuela de tu padre — comentó su nana tratando de entender la conversación.

— _Entonces es el nombre de enlace y compromiso en ese contrato _— dedujo Egon tras guardar varios minutos silencio pensando en lo dicho por su compañero – _Nahama es el nombre de la súcubo, hay un puente generacional que lo han hecho viable utilizando el nombre en las niñas de la familia_ —

— Creo que hay una niña en la familia que lleva o va a llevar ese nombre — Juana lo interrumpio pensativa –la nana de la niña Daniela me dijo hace poco que la niña acaba de avisarle a la familia que está embarazada —

— _¿Dany? ¡pero si es una niñita apenas!_ — la mujer asintio asintió y los muchachos la miraron intrigados –por eso no la vi en la fiesta, apenas tiene 14 o 15 años —

— pues ya vez — suspiró su nana –tan pequeña y ya la metieron en el problema —

— ¿_Quién es el padre_? — Ray sabía que era asunto familiar y que no debía meterse, pero su corazonada le hizo preguntar.

— no lo sabemos — Juana se encogio de hombros –siempre sola con sus padres trabajando, unicamente acompañada por su gemelo, ni siquiera Eva su niñera pasa todo el tiempo con ellos —

— Hay que hacer ese arbol genealogico Egon — susurró a su amigo que asintió sin decir nada, estaba muy callado y eso llamó la atención de Sy.

— ¿te pasa algo? — preocupada se acercó a él haciendolo verla fijamente –estas muy callado —

— tranquila, solo estoy pensando — sonrio de lado haciendole un guiño y acomodandole el cabello tras la oreja – confia en mí — la atrajo en un abrazo tranquilizante quedandose asi, solo abrazados con los ojos cerrados unos segundos hasta que Ray carraspeo incomodo, se soltaron sin dejar de mirarse con ternura.

Utilizando tarjetas Juana y Silvana escribian el nombre de los parientes por parte de Violeta; a media noche tenían la primera parte del arbol familiar pero no tenían donde acomodar a uno de los tios más viejos.

— por ahora dejemos al viejo gruñon fuera — Ray lanzó la tarjeta que voló hasta la mesita de noche.

— según esto, se sabe quien es el padre o madre de cada uno de tus primos, así como confirmamos que tus tios son todos hijos de Evangelina — susurró Spengler concentrado en las tarjetas.

— Pero no tenemos datos sobre el esposo de Evangelina — recordó Ray –y Fernanda es madre soltera lo que nos deja la duda de quien es el padre de Fernando — colocó una tarjeta en blanco a un lado de la tarjeta de la tía de Silvana.

— Además todos mis tios tienen hijos menos el tio Eduardo — Sy veia una y otra tarjeta pensando posibilidades –pero sé que la esposa de mi tio tuvo dos hijos con su anterior esposo —

— Infertilidad no es por parte de ella — Spengler acomodó la tarjeta de la esposa de Eduardo –hay algo que me ronda en la cabeza pero… creo que es muy absurdo y necesito más pruebas para entonces sacar una conclusión acertada —

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta llamando la atención de la empleada — ¿a media noche? — nadie se movio.

— tal vez son mis papás — opino Silvana sin mucho interés.

Juanita dio un suspiro y se levanto un poco entumecida de estar sentada en el piso tantas horas, esquivo las tarjetas y salió de la habitación; se escuchan sus pasos bajar la escalera y el click de la chapa, los pasos y voces de Juana y otra persona se escuchan en la sala.

— siempre odie hacer esto en la escuela — farfullo Ray –me duele la cabeza —

— pues yo ya me perdí entre tanta familia— opino Sy avanzando a gatas para acercarse a Ray –ven — le dio un beso en la frente — deberías dormir un ratito — lo abrazo y él se acurrucó en el abrazo recargado en el regazo de la chica.

— yo no los odio pero me muero de sueño — informó incomodo Egon al sentirse un poco relegado, Silvana sonrio y le extendio su brazo libre donde él fue a acurrucarse y dejarse mimar un poco.

— son un par de bebes — susurró con tono maternal — ¿Por qué no se acuestan un momento? Voy a ver con quien platica Juanita y en cuanto se desocupe tambien la mando a dormir —

— estoy bien aquí — apenas y se escuchaba la voz de Spengler acallada por uno de los senos de Sy.

— y yo — tambien Ray estaba casi dormido. Se sentó un poco más comoda acunando a ambos en sus brazos y después de darles un beso en la frente a ambos tambien comenzo a quedarse adormilada.

— ¿Silvanita? — con unos golpecitos en la puerta y sin abrirla Juana la llamó, ella se levantó con cuidado de no molestar a sus compañeros y salio abriendo con cuidado la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — curiosa salio cerrando detrás de ella.

— trae a los muchachos, Armando quiere hablar con ustedes tres — estaba muy seria.

— _Bajamos en quince minutos, necesito darme un baño_ — sonrio cansada –_he estado sedada casi 36 horas, me urge refrescarme_\- le tomó ambas manos –_gracias nanita, no se que haría sin ti_-

–pues date prisa, es importante lo que viene a decirles tu primo — solto a su "niña" y por un momento un extraño presentimiento la estremeció, temía que ese demonio ganara esa batalla.

Volvio a la habitación, Egon y Ray roncaban tan relajados que decidio darse una ducha rápida antes de despertarlos; terminaba de peinarse cuando los despertó, bajaron juntos a la sala.

Comentario

Se supone que la historia se desarrolla en el idioma original de los chicos (ingles) así que cuando se lea en letras cursivas el dialogo es porque hablan en español.


	15. El informante

Capitulo 15

Entraron juntos a la salita, el primo Armando los esperaba en silencio, con los dedos entrelazados y la mirada fija en el suelo.

— _Silvana_ — saludo levantandose con un poco de dificultad de su asiento y saludando de mano a los investigadores – _antes que nada… gracias por lo que hicieron en Nueva York, no quise decir nada de esto en la fiesta_ — susurró mientras les daba la mano, ambos hicieron un gesto de no darle importancia muy serios.

— ¿_Qué pasa Ari_? — Sy no podía evitar sentir enojo y rechazo ante sus familiares, estaba asqueada de que todos excepto ella supieran lo que pasaba en la casa y la hubieran llevado como ofrenda de sacrificio.

— _El tio Federico ya volvio a Mérida esta noche prima, se fue con los dos tios y la abuela va a alcanzarlos mañana_ — carraspeo — _¡carajo prima no se por donde comenzar! _— el hombre meso sus cabellos en un acto de nerviosismo.

— _Comienza por donde debe ser Armando_ — gruño Raymond –_ya es hora de que se hable claramente _— apretaba la mano de la chica.

— _Antes que nada flaca, quiero decirte que no sabía lo que pasaba en la casa_ — murmuró con arrepentimiento en su voz mientras encendia un cigarro.

— _¿Deberia creerte_? — fría lo encaraba apretando con fuerza la mano de Stantz— _ve al grano ¿Qué quieres decirme primito? _— la chica estaba furiosa, temblaba enojada conteniendo miles de cosas que queria decirle al hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, tambien temblando y fumando sin saber como comenzar a hablar.

— _¿Si sabían lo que pasaba en la casa o lo tomaban a broma?_ — comenzó el interrogatorio Egon.

_— Ninguno de nosotros creia que estaba embrujada o algo asi, pensabamos que eran cuentos de la abuela para que no entraramos pues la construccion tan vieja era peligrosa_ — dio una chupada a su cigarro – _Nando me llamó para enseñarme las llaves, me retó a que fueramos aunque esa tarde no pensaba en ir, quería quedarme en la fiesta_ — sonrio de lado –_estupidamente pensaba pasar el día platicando y bailando contigo flaca, solo por ti iba a esas fiestas_ —

— ¿_Cómo obtuvo Fernando las llaves_? — intervino Silvana ignorando la confesión de su primo – _Evangelina nunca las llevaba encima_ — eso llamó la atención de Ray que dirigio una mirada significativa a Egon.

— _Un día antes se las habia pedido, comenzaba la carrera de arquitectura y queria enseñarle a la tia Fernanda lo que habia aprendido el primer semestre_ – guardó silencio un rato – _ignoro como la llevó porque apenas y se podia mover la pobre, mi mamá la habia acompañado unos días antes al medico y necesitaron de una ambulancia para trasladarla_ —

— _¿Qué enfermedad tiene?_ — Ray intervino

— _Nadie lo sabe, solo comenzó a debilitarse y a perder peso, unos medicos dijeron que era una enfermedad osea, otros que es una alteración genética, nadie se puso de acuerdo_ — respondio mirando fijamente al piso.

— _¿Por qué Silvana?_ — soltó Egon sin aguantar más esa duda — _¿Por qué llevar a las niñas cuando el reto era para ti?_ —

— _Tambien fue cosa de Fernando, él quería lucirse con ellas… no somos una familia muy normal que digamos_ –sonrio un poco apenado –_a mi me gustaba Silvana, a él tambien_ —

— _¡vaya que noticia!_ — farfulló ella enfurecida –_de eso ya habiamos hablado Ari, les habia dejado muy claro a ambos que estaban locos_ —

— _¡Pero solo eramos unos chiquillos flaca!_ — se defendió — _¿Cómo saber que estabamos mal?, la abuela siempre reuniendonos solo a nosotros, evitando que conocieramos a mas chavos de nuestra edad y siempre diciendole a Nando que ambos hacían una bonita pareja_—

— _¿Evangelina decia eso?_ — asqueada Silvana se levantó –necesito un trago…¿muchachos? — se dirigio a sus amigos que asintieron, el caso era más de lo que esperaban.

— _flaca, la abuela se casó con uno de sus primos, decía que eso era normal y que no tenía nada de malo_ — se defendio – _pero no era tan simple, ella ya habia elegido a Nando ¿Por qué? ¡no lo sé!, fue poco despues cuando conoci a Veronica y nos casamos casi de inmediato_ —

— _¿dices que tu abuela se casó con un primo suyo?_ — intrigado Egon se inclinó hacia enfrente — _¿de que parte de su familia?_ —

— _no lo se_ — encogio los hombros –_el abuelo murio en cuanto nacio la tia Violeta así que nunca lo conocimos_ — encendio otro cigarro –_y nadie habla de ese tema_ —

— _tabu_ — susurró Silvana — ¿recuerdas las fotografías en casa de Evangelina Egon? — él asintió dando un trago a su bebida – no hay una sola de su boda o del abuelo —

— _una vez preguntamos ¿te acuerdas?_ — la miró fijamente –_fue unos años antes de eso_ –le señalo su brazo marcado –_cuando estabamos haciendo la ofrenda de muertos_ —

— ¡la urna! — dijo ella en voz alta — ¡ahora recuerdo! _¿Quién estaba en ella Ari?_ — una chispa le ilumino la mirada.

— _me acuerdo de la urna, pero tampoco nos decian quien era_ — respondio su primo – _además ahora que ponemos nuestra ofrenda me doy cuenta que es totalmente distinto al que nos enseñaron_ —

— _¿ofrenda?_ — intrigado Ray preguntó directo a su chica más Egon respondio.

— una tradición muy arraigada, colocan alimentos, juguetes y objetos preciados por los fallecidos en la familia — recitó sin darle mucha importancia.

— _Esta ofrenda tenía algo mas_ — continuo Ari –_recuerdo que odiaba ponerla porque me lastimaban_ — arrugó el entrecejo como concentrandose más.

— _Tambien recuerdo eso_ — intervino ella, Juanita la miró sorprendida –_nos ponían a todos en fila, sin contar a David y Daniela_ —

— _siempre te ponían junto a Nando_ — Ari se esforzaba por recordar –_a mi con Angelica_ —

— _Amalia y Evangelina chica juntas_ — susurró Sy sin comprender la relación.

— _¿haciendo parejas?_ — preguntó Ray, no queria oir la respuesta pero era necesario.

— _algo asi_ — contestó Armando encendiendo su tercer cigarrillo –_y nos cortaban_ — susurró ya más asustado y mirando la palma de su mano más no tenía nada.

— _nos cortaban con una navaja de obsidiana negra, solo levantaban la suficiente piel para que corriera un poco de sangre_ — continuo ella –_me hacian poner la mano en un papel y luego lo hacia Nando_ —

— _si_ — la vista de su primo estaba fija en ella –_a Angie le molestaba eso, decía que ella era la que debia marcar su hoja con Fernando_ —

— _¿Cada año era lo mismo?_ — Egon habia dejado de tomar la mano de Silvana, la tenia tomada del brazo como si temiera que alguien llegara a arrebatarsela.

— _No hubo año que faltara, hasta el noviembre después de esto_ — Sy movio la mano derecha –_fue cuando dejé de ir a poner la ofrenda con ustedes_ —

_— ya no se puso prima, fue cuando mi mamá le pidio el divorcio a mi papá_ — suspiro Ari –_acuerdate que nos fuimos a Chiapas antes que te llevaran a Nueva York_ —

— _los estaban comprometiendo según la costumbre maya_ — susurró Juana –_no entiendo por que… no entiendo la mente enferma de doña Evangelina_ —

— _los papeles los quemaban, repartían las cenizas en cuatro urnas, una de ellas la tenia la abuela_ — continúo Ari, Ray se puso de pie y desaparecio por las escaleras, volvio al instante con el dibujo que hiciera horas antes entregandoselo –_si, esta es la de la abuela_ —

— _Armando ¿Quién es el papá del bebé de Daniela?_ — la forma en que Silvana miraba a su primo no dejaba lugar a dudas, o decia la verdad o hablaba a la fuerza.

— _flaca_ — su voz era un hilo –_solo es un rumor_ —

— _¿no sera su gemelo?_ — Egon no le quitaba tampoco la vista de encima, el hombre asintió con mucha vergüenza.

— _Esto es muy grave_ — comenzó a decir Ray mientras rellenaba su vaso de vodka y encendia un cigarrillo.

— _Fue todo un convenio, uno muy grande_ — susurró Egon, Silvana se abrazó a Ray en cuanto éste volvio al sofá.

— _¿pero por que yo? Mis papás no son parientes sanguineos_ — la pobre muchacha no entendía nada.— _Necesitamos saber más_ —cavilaba mirandose las manos –_Mamá no me dijo nada de esto_ —

— _no todos saben de esto_ — se atrevio –_de hecho esto no me lo dijeron, finalmente estuve sacando conclusiones, platicando con Veronica me di cuenta de que la abuela y sus hermanos nos manipulaban_ —

— dices que la familia es originaria de Mérida ¿no es asi? — Egon la miraba fijamente, los ojos castaños de la chica evitaron su escrutinio — ¿nena? es importante ir — ella asintió .

— ya comenzó muchachos, Dany esta embarazada de su hermano — un estremecimiento de asco la hizo apretarse más al abrazo de Ray –son cosas que solo incumben a la abuela y a los abuelos —

— _¿no sabes nada más entonces?_ — pregunto más tranquilo Ray.

— _nada más_ — contestó Armando poniendose de pie –_se que van a poder ayudar a Sy_ — sonrio –_no podemos confiar en nadie más_ —

Ninguno contestó, Juanita lo acompaño a la puerta mientras los muchachos se quedaban en la sala, pensando en silencio, tratando de entender lo que sucedia.

— vamos — Ray se levanto lentamente sin soltarla, Egon la tomó de una mano sin alejarla de su amigo y subieron en silencio las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

— es asqueroso — susurró ella subiendo los escalones lentamente –es una porqueria, que la abuela quisiera que Fernando y yo… — negó enérgicamente –no… eso no va a pasar en esta vida ni en muchas más —

— Nahama tambien quiere terminar con esto, nos lo dijo en la fiesta — recordó Ray mientras les abria la puerta de la recamara.

— "si ese bastardo no estuviera aquí" — continuo Egon –tu tio Federico tiene mucho que ver en esto, él sabe de la existencia del súcubo —

— algo debio decir o hacer para que te pusieras tan mal después de que hablo con nosotros — cavilando sobre lo sucedido Ray encendio de nuevo la televisión y colocó el video correspondiente a la reunion recorriendo el video velozmente — por cierto Egon no nos has dicho que encontraste en las fotos —

— en resumen, cada uno de tus primos tiene una entidad encima, más debiles que la demonio pero que actuan como guardianes para evitar que ella haga algo — la ayudo a sentarse, Silvana estaba en shock.

— Se trata del mismo lazo sanguineo — contestó ella — ¿desde cuando será todo esto? —

— Espero que sea lo más reciente posible, me imagino que será desde los tiempos de la colonia española — respondio Ray con la vista fija en el video –supongamos que se trate de la mujer que habla la leyenda en la guia —

— casi 500 años — susurró asustada Silvana –esa cosa si que es fuerte entonces —

— no tanto, a menos que tuviera un lazo más antiguo — razonó Egon entregandole las fotografías, Ray detuvo la imagen y se sentó junto a ellos, cada impresión era distinta, no parecía el jardin de la fiesta.

Las fotografías mostraban siluetas, Silvana aparecía como una forma brillante rojo y amarillo rodeada de un halo violeta, los demás mostraban colores que variaban entre azules, lilas, rosas y naranjas; las dos unicas placas donde aparecia Fernando sin embargo mostraban su silueta en color verde brillante solamente, la de Angelica solo podía definirse como un agujero negro ya que no reflejaba ningún tipo de color.

— Cada matiz presenta un ser diferente — explico Egon –los rollos fueron preparados con diferentes quimicos y tratados con un grado de descarga electrica que… — cansado Ray lo interrumpio.

— Egon al grano por favor —

— pues es lo que vez — contesto torciendo los labios, le molestaba que interrumpieran sus exposiciones –la entidad que es Nahama brilla mucho y su aura corresponde a un ser antiguo… el que tiene Fernando es más oscuro pero tambien poderoso, observen la amplitud de onda de luz verde que lo rodea, son casi ciento cincuenta centímetros a su alrededor —

— tambien me rodea una linea verde muy delgada — señalo Silvana en su fotografía –está ligeramente oculta por la luz violeta —

— Es el rango de poder de cada demonio, Nahama es muy antigua y sin embargo hay algo que lleva tu primo, no se ha manifestado al menos frente a nosotros pero es tan poderoso como ella — Ray tuvo que sacar unas gafas con varios lentes graduados –y hay varias entidades pequeñas, como niños, la entidad que llevá Angelica me intriga, nunca había visto algo asi —

— de mi parte es todo lo que puedo dar — agotado Spengler se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama –llevamos ya varios días sin dormir, mi cerebro está a punto de reventar —

— creo que si suspendemos por ahora todo esto no va a hacer ningun daño — opino Silvana quitandole a Ray las gafas –tambien necesitas dormir —

A regañadientes se dejaron llevar por la chica a sus respectivas habitaciones, entró en su dormitorio en cuanto verificó que Ray y Egon estuvieran bien arropados más no pudo conciliar el sueño, los viejos recuerdos volvían a su mente, las reuniones de día de los santos inocentes, en fila creyendo que jugaban a algo, que se comprometían a mantener unida a la familia en un ritual fantástico inventado por la abuela.

-la abuela- susurró con asco, con dolor en el corazón, la había traicionado; siempre la llamo su favorita, su nena, su diamante… pero solo era para tenerla justo en la mira, para entregarla a Fernando cuando se le diera la gana, asi como entregó a Daniela con su hermano David.

Agotada levantó los restos de la vigilia de sus cuidadores, sin más entró a la cama dispuesta a olvidar al menos por unas horas toda esa locura que su propia abuela había diseñado.

Comentarios

Una investigación paranormal no es tan facil como nos la presentaron los chicos en las pelis... se lleva tiempo e información, creanme... lo se porque lo hice... porque Harold y Dan me inspiraron a buscar más allá de lo que vemos.


	16. La breve historia de un súcubo

Capitulo 16

Tan solo tocó su cabeza la almohada de su cama y quedo profundamente dormida, cuando despertó el reloj marcaban las tres de la tarde, era lunes ¿o martes?, confundida se levanto tambaleando totalmente aturdida, una ducha de agua helada la despertó de golpe y con nuevas energías salio de su habitación.

La casa estaba en silencio, ni siquiera la empleada doméstica y su radio eternamente encendido tocando música del pasado; se asomó a la habitación de Ray que dormía profundamente con las cortinas corridas, Egon en su cuarto también profundamente dormido.

Juanita les había dejado la comida lista para calentar, comenzó a poner la mesa, a preparar todo para que en cuanto los chicos despertaran y bajaran pudieran comer algo, la simplicidad del momento, la situación tan hogareña le permitieron el lujo de soñar un momento, no estaba en casa de sus padres sino en la de uno de ellos, lo esperaba para comer tras un día difícil.

No existía Nahama, los planes extraños de la abuela y ni siquiera el raro tío Federico, solo ellos, tal vez ya viviendo juntos estaría por llegar un tercer integrante ya fuera un Stantz o Spengler; tontamente se acaricio el vientre liso aún virgen, tan solo pensar en estar gestando una pequeña criatura en ella le hizo sentir unos extraños escalofríos, su lado materno comenzaba a hacer algo de ruido en su corazón.

— Pronto — la suave voz de Ray en su oído la sobresaltó –te prometo que pronto comenzamos a vivir de verdad — la abrazó por la espalda dándole besos en la mejilla — quiero tanto un bebé como tu — con ternura puso sus manos sobre el plano vientre.

— ¿Qué te gustaría? — susurró ella girando para verlo de frente, Ray le rodeo la cintura con los brazos atrayéndola a un abrazo calido y protector.

— Me gustaría un niño — la apretó con fuerza — ¿y a ti? —

— Niño o niña, ambos son adorables — sonrió cuando él se acercó para darle un beso que comenzó siendo tierno, poco a poco fue subiendo de tono.

De Raymond no había recibido un solo beso, nada la llevó a pensar que recibiría uno como ese que amenazaba con arrancarle parte de los labios, con una mordida le hizo a la chica una herida apenas perceptible que comenzó a sangrar; sonrió traviesa y él pasó la lengua por la pequeña magulladura saboreando el rojo liquido.

— Resulta que eres hematófago — ronroneo ella atrayéndolo con otro abrazo, una sonrisa traviesa curvo los labios de Ray.

— Mjm — fue todo lo que dijo antes de atrapar de nuevo los labios de la muchacha.

Ya en el transcurso de casi dos años de conocerlo soñaba con tener un momento así con él; Ray a fin de cuentas le gustaba por su personalidad infantil, ahora se daba cuenta de que las apariencias engañan, y le encantó.

Las caricias estaban bien dirigidas, al parecer conocía perfectamente esos puntos sensibles que ella misma desconocía; al tenerla literalmente presa entre sus brazos los labios bien delineados de Ray acariciaban los de ella con besos profundos y nada tímidos.

Su lengua tersa se abria paso entre los dientes para invadirla, para probar su sabor por primera vez, Sy se rindio sin más.

En cuanto percibio que la chica se abandonaba a su toque aflojó el abrazo, ella se sostenia con fuerza de su espalda clavandole con fuerza las uñas, provocandole, incitandole a ir más alla.

Casi imperceptiblemente bajó las manos hasta la cintura de la muchacha, ignorando los limites impuestos por los jeans introdujo una de sus manos, Silvana se estremeció al sentir la calida caricia en la baja espalda, explorando, aventurandose en terreno literalmente virgen.

-Ray- gimio acariciandole la nuca, atrayendolo con fuerza, necesitaba sentirlo aún más y recibio respuesta inmediata cuando la mano aventurera la atrajo hacia él, haciendola sentir el nivel de exitacion en él.

-Silvana ya no puedo esperar mas, te...- se interrumpio para atacarla con un nuevo beso clavando los dedos en el redondo trasero de ella, acariciando poco a poco el muslo para que le rodeara la cadera y poder levantarla sobre la mesa, definitivamente no tenia intenciones de detenerse.

— Chicos búsquense una habitación — gruño Egon desde la escalera, sorprendido Ray soltó a Silvana que se apoyó en la mesa ¡demonios le temblaba todo el cuerpo!

— Buenos días — saludo Ray con un carraspeo y entrando a la cocina para salir de su campo de vision, todo estaba ya listo y salio con un plato abundantemente servido fingiendo que nada habia pasado.

— Son las cuatro de la tarde — avisó Silvana que reponiéndose de la inesperada explosión interrumpida por Egon se acercó a este para darle un vaso de jugo — ¿dormiste bien? — ¿como recomponerse, como fingir que detestaba que les hubiera interrumpido?

— Si, por fin — contestó con un suspiro, ok tenia que admitir que su amigo se habia atrevido a dar un paso más — ¿y tú? — Ella hizo un ruidito afirmativo mientras terminaba de colocar las servilletas – ¿Raymond? —

— Como dices, por fin — contestó sentándose a comer — ¿no piensan tomar nada? — Sy se dirigió a la cocina para llevar a la mesa todo lo que tenía listo.

— ¿han pensado que vamos a hacer sobre lo que nos vino a decir Ari? — No quería hablar del asunto, pero ya le urgía deshacerse de su otro yo –lo que descubrimos ¿nos lleva a algún lado? —

— De viaje — contesto Egon, Ray asintió con un gesto de sorpresa.

— Me quitaste las palabras — sonriente brindo con un vaso de agua helada.

— No quiero ir — rezongo ella, ambos la miraron con cierto enojo –digo, todo es salir y salir ¿no podríamos quedarnos en casa viendo una película? — de nuevo hizo la carita de cachorro que le funcionaba tan bien con su padre, ellos negaron de inmediato.

— Tengo el presentimiento que el portal no está en la casa sino en otro lado — dio un bocado y se tomo su tiempo para continuar hablando –las urnas pueden ser una forma de trasladarlo o evitar que eso se debilite —

— Las cajas estaban muy lejos cuando entré con ustedes a la central, cuando les mostré al monstruo la primera vez — razonó ella y Ray solo asintio.

— imagino que tiene más que ver con ese aparente contrato — replico –aunque sigo sin entender quien es el famoso tío Federico, que poder tiene sobre Nahama como para haberte noqueado con solo hablar —

— si tienen las cenizas de la mujer que habla la leyenda, sumando aproximadamente catorce o quince papeletas con la sangre de Silvana, es posible que la tengan atada de alguna manera — Egon ya pensaba en voz alta.

— además ¿Qué llevó a mi abuela a Mérida precisamente una tarde después de que me dejaran tan mal? —

— Voy a revisar los videos de la reunión — sin más se levantó de la mesa, dio dos pasos y regresó para plantar un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la chica –gracias estuvo delicioso — y subió corriendo las escaleras dejándola pasmada.

— Wow — susurró ella — ¿Qué le sucede? — enternecida en su máxima potencia no podía quitar la cara de boba mientras veía fijamente a Ray, el asintió.

— Tal vez va siendo tiempo de que tomes una decision — se levantó con más calma que su amigo y se acercó para darle también un beso, ella puso la mejilla pero él la hizo verlo de frente –creo que sería lo mejor para los tres —susurro provocativo mientras de nuevo le mordisqueaba los labios.

Dedicaron parte del día a revisar los videos que no captaron nada en especial, solo que mientras ellos fingían no grabarlos o verlos, los primos y demás familiares de la chica los miraban fijamente, Angélica y Amalia en especifico destilaban rabia tan solo con la mirada sin hablar también de Fernando que no les quitaba los ojos de encima, como los de un toro furioso a pesar de la falsa sonrisa solo un extraño brillo en ellos dependiendo del ángulo de la cámara.

Nuevamente la noche los sorprendía revisando los audios y videos de la fiesta, sentían que algo se les escapaba, Ray por su lado analizaba el audio de su propia grabación, Egon pasaba las imágenes cuadro por cuadro tratando de encontrar algo que se les escapara, Silvana seguía trabajando en el árbol genealógico, buscando entre fotografías viejas, diapositivas y antiguos rollos super 8 algo que les diera más pistas.

-¡Tengo algo!- gritó Raymond haciéndolos saltar, incluyendo a Juanita que les llevaba unos emparedados y leche fría.

-¿Qué es?- curiosa la chica se levantó de la mesa donde tenia todo el material antiguo.

-logré grabar lo que dice tu tio abuelo- satisfecho reembobino la cinta, encendio una bocina ajustando el volumen y la reprodujo. Un balbuceo apenas perceptible palideció a Silvana.

Egon apagó el aparato de audio en cuanto terminó de reproducir, la chica palida temblaba acurrucada en el sofá, Juanita se acercó a ella abrazandola.

-_¿Quién dijo eso?-_ enojada la mujer encaró a Ray que sin entender que sucedia respondió en voz baja.

-_Federico, el tio abuelo-_

-_las palabras son fuertes, los nombres son para siempre-_ musitó la empleada sin dejar de acunar a la chica que como niña pequeña se refugiaba en el maternal abrazo –_me trajeron del pueblo, Evangelina quería que cuidara a la joya, a mi niña – _le acaricio el cabello –_ conozco esa voz y esas palabras, no son buenas y dañan a mi pequeña-_

_-¿Qué es lo que dice Juanita?-_ preocupado por la reacción de ambas mujeres Egon se le acercó, Sy se acurrucó aun más en su nana alejándose de él.

-_no está muy claro, pero se entiende…y no voy a repetirlas frente a mi niña-_ y cerró la boca sin decir más.

-Ray, llevala a su habitación, mientras yo hablo con Juanita- su amigo obediente se puso de pie, costó mucho que la chica soltara a su nana, en cuanto lo hizo se abrazó a su amigo buscando protección a algo invisible, con cuidado la levanto en sus brazos y subió la escalera murmurándole en voz muy baja palabras tranquilizadoras.

-_¿Juanita?-_ institio -_¿Qué dijo el abuelo?-_

_-son palabras de una vieja maldición, todos en el pueblo la conocen pero solo don Federico puede decirlas, ni siquiera doña Evangelina- _suspiró –_no creí que dañaran a mi niña crei que la cuidaba, sobre todo la abuela-_ tragó saliva y parpadeo nerviosa ante el gesto de impaciencia de Egon – _mas o menos dicen esto-_ respiró profundo y cerró los ojos –_la esclava nunca será señora, la esclava siempre esta abajo, la esclava pierde su fuerza enfrente del amo, Nahama antes diosa, Nahama hoy esclava-_

_-gracias-_ sin decirle otra cosa se puso de pie dejando a la mujer sola en la sala.

Mientras tanto Ray trataba de tranquilizar a la chica que no dejaba de temblar tumbada en su cama hecha un ovillo.

-Silvana reacciona, no me obligues a darte un sedante-

-no entiendo… no entiendo- gimoteo ella –solo son palabras ¿no es asi? Entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan asustada, tan débil?-

-Para entender las cosas debes calmarte ¿quieres esforzarte un poco?- susurró acercándole un vaso con agua - ¿nena?- con pequeños sorbos le aceptó el agua, intentaba dejar de temblar pero era algo extraño, algo distinto.

-no recuerdo haberme sentido asi en la fiesta- murmuro ya acunando el vaso de cristal en sus manos temblorosas.

-en ese momento estaba manifestándose ella- la tenia abrazada, hablándole en voz muy baja junto al oído –ignoro como funcione el mecanismo de la posesión dentro del afectado, me imagino que estabas escondida en alguna parte de ti misma-

-pero no recuerdo nada- suspiro –aunque no creo querer averiguarlo- forzó una mueca que buscaba ser una sonrisa – ya estoy mejor Ray- se abrazó con más fuerza a él –gracias-

-¿de que? Fui un estúpido al no considerar que la simple reproducción del audio te pondría tan mal-

-no sabíamos lo que sucedería, fue un accidente asi que no te culpes de nada- levantó un poco el rostro sintiendo el cosquilleo en su piel de la barba crecida en la mejilla de Ray –me siento afortunada de tenerlos conmigo, nunca crei que en tan poco tiempo me dieran tantas respuestas-

-¿solo eso?-

-bueno…- suspiró –tambien el que ustedes me…- balbuceo buscando las palabras adecuadas - ¿Ray? ¿Por qué tengo que elegir?-

-no lo se, será porque no quiero compartirte ni con mi mejor amigo- contestó bajando el rostro para darle un suave mordizco en la punta de la nariz -¿tan difícil es para ti?-

-no quiero herir a ninguno, o herirme a mi misma… y Nahama hace todo más difícil-

-¿Por qué?-

-ella… hace que yo sienta…¿Cómo te explico?- respiró con fuerza – cuando estás asi conmigo… me hace sentir… cosas-

-¿y pasa lo mismo con Egon?- ella asintió - ¿y por que culpas a la súcubo?-

-porque son cosas que una súcubo hace que una piense o haga- respondió con cierta timidez.

-¿entonces vas a tomar tu decisión cuando la expulsemos?-

-si, para estar más segura, para pensar fríamente-

-hay algo que me confirma lo que dices- le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le acomodó un mechon del cabello platinado –te estas recuperando muy rápido de lo sucedido- bostezó –y yo me estoy sintiendo muy cansado- la chica se separó de él en un segundo – no te preocupes, lo recupero con una buena noche de sueño-

-lo siento- apenada se levantó acomodando su ropa –por eso no quiero tomar decisiones, es más, me la pienso cada vez que están cerca de mí sobre si aceptar de ustedes un abrazo o algo más…- un suave golpeteo en la puerta la interrumpió – quien seas puedes pasar-

-Juanita me tradujo lo que dice tu tío- Egon estaba intrigado por la información, la había transcrito en un papel y se la entrego a Ray –por favor no lo leas en voz alta- su amigo se sentó más comodamente en la cama de Sy leyendo el papel.

-no es un conjuro muy complicado- opino releyéndolo.

-contiene partes muy simbolicas, la llama por su nombre, le refuerza una situación- respondió Spengler –suma los elementos con que cuentan como es la sangre de Silvana, las cenizas-

-hay que buscar la urna de mi abuela- la chica se reacomodaba el cabello –si quieren mañana mismo vamos a su departamento aprovechando que no está-

-¿tienes las llaves?- escéptico Egon la miró fijamente

-algo mejor- la muchacha le mostro un paquete de ganzuas –en algo debía distraerme cuando terminaba mis tareas en la universidad… no sabes cuantos secretos hay en las oficinas de los profesores- y de nuevo su risa suave se dejó oir en la habitación.

-allanadora, traviesa…¿Cuántas cualidades tienes escondidas?- mas relajado Egon le tomó la mano, Ray no dejaba de leer y releer el papel.

-muchas- respondió ella –por ahora creo que debemos dormir y descansar si quieren visitar la casa de la abuela-

-con esto tengo más claro que buscar en ese sitio- farfullo Ray levantándose sin mirarlos –nos vemos mañana- y sin más salió de la habitación.

-¿tan feo es lo que dice el papel?-

-es fuerte…si, pero no te preocupes, cuando Stantz se pone en ese estado de concentración es porque busca algo para solucionarlo-

-lo se… entonces…¿a dormir?-

-si…- Egon le dio un tierno beso en la mano –buenas noches señorita-

-buenas noches- sonriendo dulcemente lo acompaño a la puerta de su dormitorio –que descanses-

Raymond no se acostó como planeaba, leia y releía el texto, trataba de entenderlo, de encontrar un contrahechizo en su memoria, durante toda su vida dedico horas a la lectura, la magia era una de sus mayores intrigas y pasiones.

Encontró poco a poco señales de algo más fuerte y antiguo, palabras que no tendrían significado para alguien que no conociera del tema tanto como él, pero ahí estaba parte de la clave, tal vez con ello…

Algo se rompió en la habitación de Silvana, el estallido de algo lo alerto haciéndole salir de inmediato al pasillo, la puerta del dormitorio de Sy estaba con cerrojo, intentaba abrirlo cuando Egon salió de su habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡lo ignoro! No puedo abrir la puerta- resoplo enojado dando un par de fuertes empujones con todo su peso, Juana subia corriendo en ese momento –_¡trae las llaves!_\- le ordeno, ella asintió y desapareció escaleras abajo, en un minuto volvia con un amasijo de llaves, otro golpe dentro de la recamara de la chica hizo vibrar la casa.

-¡no me voy a ir!- chillaba furiosa con voz aguda, distinta totalmente a la de ella -¡ni lo intentes porque no me voy!-en ese momento lograron abrir la puerta.

La recamara era todo un desorden, dos muebles enormes estaban partidos como si algo los hubiese golpeado con un mazo, las lámparas de noche en el piso tintileaban y la cama estaba totalmente destrozada, en el otro extremo del cuarto, Silvana se había atado un brazo y las dos piernas a una silla, un libro rojo se encontraba a unos pasos de ella.

-¡puedes hacer lo que quieras perra… no me voy!- gritaba furiosa la voz, asustada Juana se persigno sin entrar al lugar, Egon se avalanzó sobre la muchacha atando la otra mano, Ray levantó el libro rojo.

-el ritual romano- susurró –estaba haciendo un autoexorcismo- confundido la miro, los almendrados ojos lo veian furiosos, desorbitados y abiertos como platos, la cabellera era un amasijo de cabellos plateados.

-la maldita me quiso sacar ¡estupida!- comenzó a carcajearse.

-Egon dice que me van a llevar a Merida- gimoteo ahora Silvana – prefiero morirme antes que ir-

-¡Tampoco quiero ir pedazo de mierda! ¡pero tampoco te voy a dejar!- resoplo Nahama

-¡Callate!- la voz de Egon resonó en la habitación tan fuerte que Nahama guardó silencio de inmediato, sorprendida por esa reacción inesperada.

— Ya te dijimos que no queremos ir — Nahama lo miraba con los almendrados ojos tristes y llorosos.

— Entonces dinos las respuestas que necesitamos — insistió Egon sin demostrarle que ambas, Nahama o Sy le conmovían con sus lagrimas.

— No las tengo — respondió en un puchero la súcubo –he olvidado mucho — suspiro.

— dinos lo que recuerdes ¿no quieres liberarte de todo esto? ¿Retomar tu lugar en tu dimensión y ya? — Ray buscaba razonar con el demonio que seguía con gesto triste, el ambiente comenzó a relajarse a pesar de la manifestación de la súcubo.

— Ya se lo conté a ella, pero creo que ha preferido ignorarme — se encogió de hombros –y es lógico que esté tan feliz y deseosa de librarse de mi — comenzó a llorar –entiéndanme no quiero volver — Egon se le acerco para tomarle el pulso, de nuevo volaba.

— Vamos a recuperar tus cenizas para que puedas seguir adelante — murmuró sin soltarla –pero necesitamos saber que o quien es el del espejo —

— no puedo decirlo, me da tanta pena — susurró –si, aunque sea una súcubo conozco la pena y la vergüenza, he caído tan bajo, más de lo que mi señor pudiera perdonarme si alguna vez se dignara a mirarme de nuevo —

— Explícanos por favor — escucharla hablar tan familiarmente del amo de los infiernos provocó en Ray un estremecimiento — ¿Qué paso? —

— Llegué a México como la sirvienta de los padres de una niña española muy hermosa llamada Doña Esperanza, Sara era mi nombre de judía, impura según los señores – un dejo de tristeza floto en su rostro – Tras tantos siglos de recorrer el mundo y ver sus cambios había decidido ser por un tiempo la sirvienta de esa estupida niña mimada, a sus diez años todavía mojaba la cama; cuando cumplió los 15 años llegó a la hacienda un capataz que contrataron de muy lejos, llegó con su porte galante, salvaje y a la vez tan delicado para hablar con las mujeres — sonrió divertida –creo que pocos hombres me han divertido y alimentado tanto como él — suspiró –supuse que sería divertido hacerlo enamorarse por primera vez y Esperanza me pareció ideal, los padres evitaban a toda costa que cualquier plebeyo se topara con su joya, estaba prometida para las altas esferas — la miraron sin comprender.

— en esos tiempos como siempre, el clero se quedaba con todo, fortunas, herencias y sobre todo niñas, captaban a las niñas más hermosas y adineradas de la colonia para refundirlas en un convento y así el obispo, sus más cercanos colaboradores y el virrey contaban con carne fresca y virgen cada vez que les apeteciera — una sonrisa malvada cruzo sus labios –mi señor siempre ha sabido manejarlos y la carne es tan débil —

— Esperanza entonces iría a un convento — preguntó Ray y ella asintió.

— Había uno a pocas horas de la hacienda; al obispo le brillaban los ojos cuando visitaba Cunchucmil así se llama el pueblo cercano –Egon anotó el nombre del lugar – no recuerdo muchas cosas, pero una noche me encontraba hablando con mi señor, pensé que era un lugar tranquilo y libre de curiosos pues se decía mucho que las ruinas estaban hechizadas, que demonios habitaban los antiguos templos abandonados — suspiro añorando viejos tiempos –y así era, lo ocupan seres de otra esfera, de un inframundo distinto y no son como nosotros es decir hermoso como mi señor o mis hermanos y hermanas — sonrió – se trata en nuestra medida de inocentes criaturas creadas en las mentes salvajes, tanto les adoraron que poco a poco les dieron la fuerza requerida para salir de sus templos; cuando fueron abandonados tuvieron que salir y buscar por ellos mismos su alimento —

— Las leyendas quichés — murmuró Ray sin intención de interrumpirla.

— Exacto — sonrió con ternura – unos se hacen llamar "los señores de los nueve inframundos" –soltó una hermosa risa burlona que los cautivo –de aparecer en estos tiempos se le tomaría por estrellas de heavy metal — se encogió de hombros – después de haber hablado con mi señor los recuerdos son muy vagos, una multitud, fuego y muchos rostros reflejados -

— ¿de que hablabas con él? — intervino Egon.

\- ¿con mi señor? –sonrió con dulzura – de la eternidad – suspiró – y como les he dicho, después de todo solo hay fuego… aunque – dudó por un momento – uno de esos seres de las ruinas me buscaba mucho, le agradaba y él era gracioso para mí – negó con suavidad – aunque pueda tratarse de un falso recuerdo-

\- nos has dicho que Silvana conoce un sitio donde podemos averiguar más – curioso Ray no le quitaba la vista de encima, era fascinante para él charlar tan amigablemente con un demonio.

— así es, deben ir a conocerlo antes de ir a su territorio, pregúntenle a Silvana donde pueden ver cosas así, más no la dejen sola entre los antiguos — de nuevo un fuerte suspiro la interrumpió –por ahora debo irme, no quiero que ella también enferme —

Ray y Egon guardaron silencio cuando Nahama cerró los ojos; segundos después los abría nuevamente Silvana.

— ¿te sientes bien? — de nuevo constató Egon su pulso, comenzaba a bajar lentamente, la desató con mucho cuidado.

— Me siento como si hubiera corrido por kilómetros — respiró con fuerza — ¿Qué demonios paso? — asustada recorrió con la mirada su dormitorio.

— no lo sabemos — le mintió Ray dejando el libro rojo en un rincon –te desvaneciste antes de que Egon saliera de aquí, te dejó acostada y después nos despertó el ruido—

— Lo siento — murmuró, Spengler la abrazo al verla tan débil .

-antes de desvanecerte me decias que no querías ir a Merida- entrecerrando los ojos no dejaba de verla fijamente, tratando de percibir la presencia de Nahama.

-sinceramente no quiero- respondió ella -y no tienen que mentirme, intenté sacarla y debí meter más la pata-

— Tranquila, es lógico que no quieras ir y además quieras alejarla — Stantz le acercó un vaso con agua que le llevara Juana –pero debiste avisarnos que planeabas esto-

-lo siento- gimoteo de nuevo

— vamos a dejar por un par de días el viaje ¿de acuerdo? — Preguntó Egon y ella asintió –revisemos la casa de tu abuela y busquemos pistas, demos un par de paseos — Sy sonrió — ¿mejor? —

— Si — contestó ella dando otro trago a su vaso con agua.

-niña, duérmete en el cuarto de tus papás- conteniendo su temor Juanita le dio la mano sonriente –en la mañana arreglamos tu desorden-

-gracias nanita- agradecida le beso la frente –no se que haría sin ti-

Minutos después dormía tranquila.

Comment

gracias por estar ahi


	17. El baul de una ancianita

Capitulo 17

Silvana ya se encontraba profundamente dormida gracias al sedante que le inyectaran para evitar otro ataque por parte de la súcubo; Egon y Ray charlaban en el pequeño jardín delantero de la casa tomando el aire fresco nocturno, los días volaban y les parecían cada vez mas cortos, la invasora poco a poco ganaba terreno y considerando a la otra entidad supusieron que debían expulsarla antes que enfrentar al demonio del espejo.

— ¿fue correcto mentirle? — Raymond sentía culpa por no haberle contado a Sy la verdad, que Nahama la controlaba cada vez más.

— No ganábamos nada diciéndole la verdad, podría haber caído de nuevo en un arranque de rabia o se dejaría llevar por un nuevo episodio depresivo — sentado en un escalón jugaba con una ramita –por ahora debemos mantenerla tranquila, necesitamos hacerle más estudios —

— ¿su corazón? — Preocupado Ray se sentó a su lado –demasiados cambios —

— corazón, órganos internos… ¿has notado que cada día le es mas difícil enfocar a distancia? — Egon se encontraba en la misma situación, preocupado por la salud de la chica.

— Elevacion de glucosa tal vez — suspiró Ray –en el mejor de los escenarios—

— Necesitamos también electrocardiogramas, por la mañana hay que llamar a Mario y pedirle los datos de algún médico de su confianza — sugirió Egon –me siento tan inútil —

— Pobre Venkman — dijo Ray de repente haciendo que Egon lo viera extrañado –me refiero a que él pasó por lo mismo que nosotros aunque por unos minutos pensó que había perdido a Dana —

— Estamos en igualdad de situaciones, finalmente él tuvo la suerte de que Zuul la dejara, sin embargo soy incapaz de encontrar una posibilidad de que podamos desalojar a Nahama — arrojó con claro enojo la ramita – ¡no se me ocurre nada! —

— ¿será capaz de matarla? — el científico ya había guardado silencio desde hacia horas atrás, esté era Raymond Stantz el hombre preocupado por "su futura chica".

— ¿escuchaste cuando dijo que no quería irse? No se refería al viaje, ella disfruta tanto como Silvana las alegrías y buenos momentos que tiene — irritado hizo una mueca –es un gancho muy poderoso para un demonio como ella —

— va a enfermarla como a Fernanda — caviló Ray –debemos sacarla lo más pronto posible —

— si…aunque todavía no se como la libraremos — respondió Egon, tras varios minutos en silencio observando la noche y el ir y venir de los autos, volvieron a la casa.

En cuanto los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la mañana siguiente Raymond llamó a Mario para pedirle el número telefónico de algún médico de confianza; Egon bajaba las escaleras cuando terminaba la conversación.

—Tenemos cita con el médico a medio día— informó a su amigo — ¿Quién de los dos le va a decir?—

— Yo — terminó de ajustarse la corbata – eres demasiado condescendiente con ella, si no quiere ir vas a complacerla—

—resulta que la consiento— murmuró Ray – al menos no soy un tirano con ella— rezongó en el momento que Juana salía de la cocina con una bandeja — ¡_Eres maravillosa mujer_!— la saludo con un efusivo beso en la mejilla – _tenemos que llevarla con nosotros_ – avisó a Egon que asintió sonriendo.

— ¿_Ya despertó la señorita_?— preguntó a la empleada que les servia ya un abundante desayuno.

— Desde temprano señor Egon— contestó la mujer – Salió a dar una vuelta en bicicleta – suspiró –tenia mucho tiempo de no verla así de contenta—

— Me imagino— murmuró Ray — ¿_tardará mucho_?—

— no creo, me ordenó que les diera de desayunar pero que ella llegaba a acompañarlos – se escucho la reja de entrada y una bicicleta caer en los arbustos — ¡ya llegó!— y la mujer volvió a la cocina por el resto de la vajilla para que la chica desayunara.

— ¡hola! – Sonriente y acalorada entró a la casa, se veía aun más jovencita con los ajustados shorts ciclistas y la playera ajustada empapada de sudor – me doy un baño y los acompaño – subió corriendo las escaleras.

— No se tu Egon, pero yo estoy listo para pasar al siguiente nivel en cuanto ella me elija – murmuró embelezado Raymond.

— el siguiente nivel no va a tardar mucho, porque estoy seguro que se va a quedar conmigo– no quitaba la vista de las escaleras y solo atinó a subir un poco sus anteojos.

Minutos más tarde charlaban animadamente mientras desayunaban.

— tuve que ir a la oficina postal, papá me llamó para avisarme que la Universidad había enviado algunos documentos, reportó que por problemas de salud estoy de nuevo en México, me han enviado guías y trabajos para ponerme al día — suspiró – primera vez en mi vida que no tengo nada de ganas de estudiar –

— Por ahora tomate tu tiempo considera esto unas vacaciones – opino Ray

— Me gusta la idea – con un dejo de cansancio Silvana se dirigió a Egon – aunque tenemos cosas por hacer –

— Vamos a casa de tu abuela antes de que decida volver – sugirió Spengler – ¿llevamos todo el equipo? –

— Con excepción de las mochilas, no creo que tengamos que atrapar o ahuyentar a algún fantasma – Ray se encogió de hombros – todo está listo en el Ecto –

— Y creo que está de más guardarlo, ya todos saben quienes son ustedes – sonriendo le tomó la mano a Egon y extendió su brazo para que Ray la tomara también – y no saben que bien se siente que me vean con ustedes –

— Presumida – Egon le despeino cariñosamente

— Niña mimada – Ray acaricio la mejilla de Sy

— un poco – dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

— por cierto Sy – Spengler no atinaba a tomar el tema de los estudios clínicos – Ray y yo hemos estado hablando, tenemos unas teorías y creo que es importante que te hagas un chequeo médico— Silvana entrecerró los ojos intrigada.

— Es sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta y anoche – continúo Ray.

— ¿Creen que me esté afectando físicamente?— ambos asintieron – Me parece bien— se encogió de hombros, los chicos respiraron aliviados.

— Estos son los datos del médico que me dio tu padre, dice que sabes quien es – Stantz le entregó una notita, ella asintió leyendo.

– Vámonos pues – susurró y salieron de nuevo a la calle, por fin el Ecto rodaba de nuevo.

El consultorio del médico no estaba muy lejos, la recepcionista muy amable les hizo pasar de inmediato.

— ¡chiquilla!— un hombre maduro con bata la saludo dándole un fuerte abrazo – me dijo tu padre que vendrías – saludó de mano a los muchachos — señores, mucho gusto es realmente un honor tenerlos aquí –

— Gracias doc.— Silvana tomó asiento y ellos quedaron de pie a su lado como custodiándola – papá le dijo el motivo de mi visita –

— Bien, me comentó que has estado estresada, que el ritmo en la universidad te ha desgastado – mientras hablaba leía un expediente – siempre has sido un poco alocada –sonrió – pero no has llegado a un nivel alarmante – miró a Egon — ¿ha tenido algún problema?—

— Si… — le entregó su libreta de notas en una hoja marcada.

— ¡vaya!— sorprendido el médico se puso de pie — ¿esto cuando fue?—

— hace dos días doc.— respondió ella, al parecer no registraron lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Sin decir más pulsó un botón en el interfono, la recepcionista contestó.

— Necesito una enfermera y prepárenme el área de pruebas de esfuerzo, el electrocardiograma y quiero un radiólogo… pero ya— ordenó —¿ya desayunaste nena?— Sy asintió y el doctor dudó un poco – como sea, también tráeme un laboratorista para que haga toma de sangre urgente—

— ¿tan mal estoy?— preocupada miró a sus amigos de reojo que también intercambiaron miradas.

— no voy a mentirte, estos números me ponen algo nervioso considerando que siempre has sido una chica sana – poso sus ojos fijos en los de ella — ¿o estás tomando algún tipo de droga?—

—ninguna, sabe que detesto usar hasta una aspirina – respondió – si he estado algo estresada pero no creí que a ese nivel –

— como sea vamos a descartar cualquier problema físico – respirando profundo se puso de pie y entró la enfermera en ese momento – chiquilla acompaña a mi enfermera, te van a hacer algunas pruebas –le entrego a la mujer de blanco unas hojas sueltas – en cuanto termine quiero que traiga a la señorita a mi despacho – la mujer asintió llevándose del brazo a la muchacha.

Más tarde Silvana volvió a la oficina donde la esperaban, estaba pálida y muy cansada.

—¿todo bien?— Ray de inmediato la tomó del brazo y Egon le cedió su asiento.

—detesto las pruebas de esfuerzo— murmuró y la enfermera entregó al medico las hojas ya resueltas, de inmediato comenzó a revisarlas.

— Todo sale muy bien Silvana— informó el médico para alivio de los muchachos –creo que solo se trata de agotamiento mental, el asunto de la demanda, la universidad, los problemas con tu abuela y demás parientes – sonrió de lado – solo necesitas unas buenas vacaciones—

—¿seguro?— aliviada Sy tomó las manos de sus compañeros – es una buena noticia doc.—

—de cualquier manera voy a recetarte unos relajantes, señores no quiero que esta niña tenga más emociones… nada de evitar el fin del mundo si es necesario—

—¿nada?— jugando la muchacha hizo un gesto de desilusión – pero puedo divertirme ¿no es así?—

— solo necesitas sol, puedes tomarte unos días en la playa – terminó de anotar una receta que le entregó a Egon – cero emociones – repitió.

Salieron con cierta sensación de alivio del consultorio, abordaron el Ecto y por un momento los chicos dudaron.

— tengo que ir y ustedes lo saben —refunfuño ella — se lo que dijo el doc. pero lo siento mucho, tengo que entrar con ustedes —

— prométenos que vas a tomar las cosas con calma — Egon aún dudaba de llevarla

— y que si sucede algo vas a dejar que nosotros nos hagamos cargo — continuo Ray, al parecer esos dos estaban de acuerdo o bien conectados.

— se los prometo pero ya vámonos — susurró y Ray encendió el motor, en algunos minutos ya estaban fuera del domicilio de Evangelina.

La casa a pesar de estar sola, daba la impresión de encontrarse llena de personas, en cuanto entraron un escalofrío provocó un suave gemido de Silvana.

— Creo que la abuela ha dejado quien cuide la casa –murmuró con la sensación de que los veían.

— Esto es natural en las casas contaminadas, ya lo sabes –respondió Egon sacando equipo de su mochila, el medidor comenzó a zumbar incontrolablemente – creo que Nahama no es el único ser fuera de lugar –

— Al menos dos incorpóreos clase punto cinco Egon – informó Ray revisando la sala con la ectogafas activadas – son muy débiles y curiosos, al parecer están sin nada reforzándolos –

— ¿puedes verlos? – curiosa Sy lo tomo del brazo.

— con esto, si – se quitó las gafas entregándoselas – no te preocupes solo son sombras con un bajísimo contenido ectoplasmico, Evangelina ha olvidado darles de comer –

— me imagino que tiene ya meses dejándolos abandonados – respondió Egon desde la cocina – ha limpiado bien pero como siempre, se quedan huellas de este tipo de cosas – curiosos lo alcanzaron, le tomaba fotografías a una mesa vacía – la señal es muy fuerte, supongo que aquí les daba de comer —

— Alcánzame la luz negra –pidió Ray a Sy que sacó una lámpara aparentemente normal de su mochila, nunca había visto a los chicos en acción, excepto en su propia casa en New York pero su pequeña crisis emocional la hizo retirarse, ahora que los veía entendió la aplicación de muchos de sus aparatos.

— Eso es sangre –murmuró preocupada, la mesa en la que Egon esparciera un químico liquido y que ahora iluminaba Ray desprendía luminiscencias azuladas, regueros en delgados hilos escurrían de la mesa al piso por las patas de madera.

— Toma una muestra – ordenó Egon entregándole unos hisopos, un frasco con un liquido y unas bolsitas plásticas con cierre, obediente comenzó el procedimiento forense.

— creo que se trata de sangre de gato –susurró Ray asomándose discretamente para no ser visto por algún vecino por la ventana que daba a un patio aledaño a los edificios, Spengler se asomó con mucho cuidado y alcanzó a ver los cuerpos en descomposición de dos infortunados felinos.

— ¿no es menos poderosa? — Preguntó Silvana muy concentrada en su trabajo – tal vez… — se interrumpió guardando los hisopos – tal vez sigan las tradiciones mayas de la autoflagelación — susurró en respuesta a su propia pregunta—

— Auto tortura –murmuro Egon – pero no le vimos heridas en la lengua o labios como suele ser en las costumbres mayas –

— la sangre y el dolor son lo mismo de donde provengan – respondió ella – según lo que he encontrado en mi investigación para la guía Tobin, los mayas se sangraban los oídos, la lengua o labios, los hombres el pene y las mujeres además a veces recurrían a sangrarse los antebrazos o los pechos, se sabe de relatos sobre apariciones recientes en lugares donde modernos mayas llevan a cabo estos tipos de rituales alimentando a viejas entidades, solo reminiscencias de ese pasado sangriento –

— Ouch — murmuró Ray – tanto dolor es un alimento muy nutritivo –

— Como sea, si la abuela se ha puesto a alimentar a esas cosas, es porque algo guarda — la decepción era clara en su rostro – voy a revisar su dormitorio –

Los chicos no quisieron interrumpirla, como fuese ella conocía la casa, aparentemente conocía un poco de la familia y… el suspiro de sorpresa de Silvana los llevó con ella.

Bajo la cama de latón de Evangelina se encontraba un viejo baúl de cuero café curtido por los años, desteñido por el polvo y con algunas manchas sospechosas.

Sy lo había abierto, dentro se guardaban objetos que habrían sonrojado a algún practicante de sadomasoquismo.

Tiras gruesas de carnaza con fuertes hebillas de metal, una caja repleta de espinas de henequén, otra con más espinas pero manchadas de sangre reseca, un látigo de siete correas también de carnaza terminado en esferas espinosas de plata con claras marcas de haber sido utilizado, envases con trozos de madera aromática y una gruesa cuerda de fibras naturales que aunque no se veía sucia, la lámpara ultravioleta mostró que había estado empapada en sangre y que la lavaron con la intención de quitarle al menos lo más visible.

— Wow – susurró Egon impresionado – creo que tu abuela tiene la mente más abierta de lo que creíamos –

— Es asqueroso – respondió Sy cerrando de golpe el baúl.

— Yo diría interesante – Ray tampoco se lo creía – resulta que tu abuela… Wow – repitió la expresión de su amigo.

— Debe tener un calendario por aquí – buscando quitarse las ideas que llegaron a su mente respecto a la abuela de ya 83 años, la muchacha comenzó a revisar un librero… no encontró nada.

— la relación de fechas importantes, días de auto tortura y demás asuntos religiosos debe llevarlo con ella – tras buscar infructuosamente Egon se daba por vencido – si se llevó la urna, se llevo su agenda –

— ¿Los otros tres viejos?— de nuevo con las paragafas Ray husmeaba en el ropero buscando algún estante escondido – es factible considerando la existencia del baúl –

— sangre – susurró Sy buscando más cosas extrañas escondidas – urnas – chasqueo la lengua – creo que podemos encontrar más con la tía Fernanda –

— Es posible pero necesitamos sacarla de su casa – Egon recogía algo con unas pinzas y lo guardaba en una bolsita con cierre – sin embargo creo que tu primito Fernando sabe más de lo que pensamos – un toque de disgusto en su voz hizo que Ray y Silvana lo miraran extrañados — ¡¿Qué?!—

— Nada – con toda la inocencia del mundo Ray siguió en lo suyo.

— Insinúas ¿Qué debo hacerle creer a Nando que ya entendí el asunto y que estoy de acuerdo? – La chica no lo creía – digo si, ya lo entendí pero estoy a punto de vomitar –

— ¿crees que a mi me agrada la idea de que vayas sola con él?— Spengler detuvo su trabajo para acercarse a ella – Sería meterte en la boca del lobo, no sabemos como reaccionará "ella" al estar cerca de tu primo—

— Es capaz de sacarle los ojos –murmuró Ray

— ¿hablar con Nando? – Sy torció los labios con disgusto – este bien, pero quiero que ustedes estén cerca –

— puedes citarlo en tu casa bajo pretexto de platicar más tranquilamente con él – Egon no terminaba de digerir el plan pero era lo único que se les ocurría – plantar algunos micrófonos –

— Preferiría las cámaras Spans – opinó Ray comenzando a guardar su equipo – podemos vigilarlos desde alguna de nuestras habitaciones –

— Suena bien – le respondió su amigo también guardando su equipo y borrando evidencia de que habían visitado la casa — ¿nena? – La chica miraba fijamente una fotografía en silencio — ¿Qué ocurre? –

— Esa fotografía, no la recuerdo – susurró confundida — ¿notan algo extraño? – ambos se acercaron curiosos, de primera vista era una fotografía familiar, chicos sonriendo a la cámara haciendo caras graciosas, algunos adultos con ellos.

—¡son las parejas!— sorprendido Ray comenzó a señalar en la fotografía – Aquí estás con tu primo Fernando que te tiene de la mano, Angélica… creo que es esta… tiene una mueca de enojo—

— No le quita la vista a Silvana y no dejó que Alejandro le tomara la mano – Egon siguió con la vista a los pocos que había conocido, dos pequeños de aproximadamente siete años se tomaban de la mano – los gemelos –

— Daniela y David –susurró Sy – ya estaban programados – Amalia y Evangelina chica no tienen pareja… ¡no puede ser!— se tapo los labios sorprendida.

—¿no es ese el tío Federico?— preguntó asqueado Ray, el anciano tomaba de las manos a las chiquillas que sonreían a la cámara.

— ¿Qué demonios es todo eso?— más intrigada la chica quitó la fotografía para verla mejor –hay cosas detrás de nosotros, pero no recuerdo donde es—

— Tómale video Egon – Ray la sacó del portarretratos para ponerla al alcance de su amigo – vamos a necesitarla –

— ¿no recuerdas cuando la tomaron?— pregunto Spengler a la muchacha que negaba con la cabeza.

— ni siquiera recuerdo ese vestido –susurró — ¡demonios muchachos, vámonos!— suspiró nerviosa –esto ya va más allá de lo que puedo comprender—

Video grabaron la imagen y volvieron a guardarla dejándola en su sitio; borraron todas las huellas de que estuvieron ahí, Silvana salio primero para evitar a algún vecino entrometido, Ray salio detrás de ella y un minuto después salio Egon.

— ¡tardaste demasiado!— rezongó ella tratando de caminar tranquila y sonriente hasta el Ecto, por ser media tarde la zona estaba vacía de curiosos —¿Qué hacías?—

— Dejé a tu abuela sin sirvientes –respondió con una sonrisa burlona – tal vez fundí un par de lámparas y hasta el refrigerador pudo salir dañado –

— Nada como una buena descarga eléctrica para anular entidades tan bajas como las punto cinco— Ray sonreía también burlón – no habrá manera de que tu abuela sepa que fuimos, terminamos con los guardianes que dejó—

.

.

.

.

Comentario

Sé que el fin de semana no subí capitulos, asi que les dejo este extra, gracias por tus sugerencias Enigma y quien desee dejar reviews son muy bienvenidos


	18. Conociendo al enemigo

Capitulo 18

Subieron al Ecto en silencio, avanzaron unas calles y al llegar a un parque se estacionaron a petición de la chica.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Egon la tomó de la mano mientras se dirigían a una banca, Ray también estaba intrigado.

— ¿Ellos sufren?— fue la única pregunta que hizo Silvana para después seguir en un silencio lleno de culpa.

—No sabemos— respondió Ray –les pasa lo mismo que cuando se hace un choque de positrones, quedan desintegrados por completo—

—Esa energía se dispersa, es absorbida por algún aparato eléctrico— respondió Egon meditando la respuesta –pero realmente no se sabe si tengan algún tipo de sensibilidad—

—Cuando los atrapábamos gritaban— recordó Ray – pero siempre creí que eran gritos de enojo por retenerlos, al ser únicamente energía nunca consideré la posibilidad de que tuvieran algún tipo de terminal nerviosa—

— ¿Te preocupa que ella pueda sentir algo cuando salga ?— Spengler la sentó a su lado, Ray se sentó también junto a ella — ¿o Nahama te esta haciendo sentir mal por ellos?—

— No lo se – respondió Silvana – simplemente me preguntaba si ellos podían sentir algo… ella a fin de cuentas es un demonio que se alimenta de nosotros, de nuestras debilidades –se encogió de hombros — ¿eso significa que si siente?—

— La energía producida por placer la alimenta, eso no significa que sienta placer o pasión— caviló Ray –dudo que sienta incluso una caricia—

—Los súcubos sabes bien que se alimentan de tu energía, los fantasmas de nivel bajo se alimentan de sobras, de emociones simples como la fe, las oraciones y lo que llaman "deseos"— encomillo Egon –los que encontramos eran alimentados por el dolor causado a los gatos, por la energía liberada por Evangelina al lastimarse—

—El disparo de una sola ráfaga los hubiera eliminado en un segundo— Ray calculaba mentalmente los hechos – no tenía caso siquiera encender una de las mochilas—

— ¿Cuándo me liberen de ella va a dolerme?— no los miraba siquiera, estaba muy atenta a una hormiga que pasaba frente a su zapato.

—no… no lo se— titubeo Ray – Dana y Louis no recuerdan nada después de haber sido poseídos por Zuul o Vinz – suspiro – memoria selectiva supongo—

—Vamos a procurar que no tengas dolor— Egon beso la mano temblorosa de la muchacha –sabes que siempre podemos confiar en los tranquilizantes—

—Si… tienes razón –contestó ella no muy convencida – pero entonces prométanme que van a hacer lo posible para que yo no tenga dolor –sonrió triste — ¿si?—

—Prometido— respondió Raymond tomándola de la mano – voy a hacer lo que sea –

— Lo que sea – repitió Egon – pero por ahora no pienses en eso—

— Ok— suspiró Silvana, fue cuando se percató de que frente a ellos estaba el área de juegos y muchos pequeños pasaban la tarde en resbaladillas, sube y baja, columpios – son tan lindos – sonriendo con dulzura apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Ray.

— en cuanto terminemos con toda esta pesadilla vamos a encargarnos de ese tema – Spengler miraba también a los niños, su hermano ya tenía un hijo y algunos familiares de su edad también ya tenían hijos siendo su sobrino Elon (llamado así por su hermano gemelo, padre del niño) el más pequeño con trece años de edad; él se había dejado llevar por su pasión por la ciencia y dejó de lado la paternidad — ¿después de casarnos podrías tener una niña para mi?— la vio de reojo, ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

— pero no se a quien voy a elegir –contestó ella –te sientes muy seguro—

—Estoy seguro que me va a elegir— Ray apretaba suavemente la mano de Silvana – y yo quiero un niño en cuanto cumplamos los nueve meses de estar juntos—

—me parece bien— sonrió la chica sentándose derecha — ¡vámonos!— intempestivamente se puso de pie confundiéndolos por un momento — ¡quiero terminar con esta pesadilla, tengo muchos planes para vivir!— se esforzaba por ser de nuevo la chica fuerte que habían conocido en el cuartel, antes de conocer los planes de su familia – ¡ahora decidir también si quiero casarme!— sonrió a Egon – ¡o en unión libre!— le hizo un guiño a Ray.

Contrario a lo que pensaron, Fernando se hizo el difícil para concertar la cita entre los dos; así que tras la primera llamada infructuosa por parte de Silvana a su primo la misma tarde que visitaron la casa de Evangelina decidieron dejar que las cosas se enfriaran un poco.

— ¿Algún plan para mañana?— ver horas antes la mesa de la cocina de la abuela llena de rastros de sangre le había quitado el apetito, así que Sy picoteaba su cena con desgano.

—Quedaste de llevarnos a varios lugares— soltó como si nada Ray – podríamos visitar algún parque u otro museo – los panqueques que Juanita preparara para la cena estaban deliciosos, llevaba su segundo plato.

—Si quieren— la chica se encogió de hombros, Egon asintió sin dejar de comer — ¿museo?— los chicos respondieron moviendo la cabeza… si Juanita seguía cocinando tan delicioso pronto sus uniformes no les quedarían.

—Ahora queremos ver algo… antiguo, más de tu país antes de la conquista— Spans trataba de sonar casual, la manera en que devoraba los hotcakes lograba ese efecto.

—Podemos ir a varios sitios… comenzando con Antropología que está a unos minutos de casa— Sy bebía una malteada de fresas – después podemos ir a otros más alejados pero igual de interesantes—

—Buena idea— Ray limpiaba su segundo plato – podemos ir temprano en el Ecto, desayunar en algún lugar y recorrer otro museo—

—Ese museo requiere una visita de al menos seis o siete horas Raymond— en tono maternal le informó Sy – así que podemos hacer un día de campo, dejamos al auto en casa – sonrió con ternura – este parque es como el Central Park, hay espacios para comer y aquí no fumigan a las ardillitas—

— ¿Ardillas?— Egon hizo un gesto de asco – pueden transmitir enfermedades –

—Pues nunca me han hecho nada y conste que las he alimentado— la muchacha se levantó con gesto cansado –así que les sugiero ir a dormir— y tras darles un beso en la mejilla a ambos se retiró.

— ¿Mejor no le decimos que fue idea de Nahama ir a ese lugar?— con algo de culpa Ray hablaba muy bajito para que no los escuchara.

—no le decimos por ahora— contestó Egon –es capaz de no querer ir y necesitamos saber a lo que la demonio se refería—

—"demonio" – susurró Raymond – suena tan fuerte la palabra pero es solo una mujer asustada—

—al menos por ahora nos ha hecho creer eso, aunque ya destruyó su habitación con las piernas y una mano atadas…— tenía todavía sus dudas sobre la buena voluntad de la súcubo de ayudarles – así que mañana nos vamos bien preparados—

Una hora más tarde la casa se encontraba sumida en las penumbras y en silencio, solo la habitación de la empleada tenía la luz encendida y unos murmullos salían por la ventana.

—ayúdalos… por favor ayúdalos—

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando salieron hacia el museo de Historia y Antropología aprovechando que estaba relativamente cerca de casa, dejaron al Ecto encerrado y vestidos cómodamente salieron a caminar por las tranquilas calles que rodean al parque.

Menos de diez minutos les llevó el recorrido cuando ya entraban al tranquilo bosque situado en medio de la enorme y bulliciosa ciudad.

La entrada estaba casi vacía y tras beber unos refrescos mientras disfrutaban del show de los "Voladores" entraron al enorme museo.

— Es increíble que tengan el valor de lanzarse al vacio solo con una cuerda atada al tobillo — Ray siempre como niño pequeño disfrutaba las cosas sencillas admirándose con lo que saliera de su cotidianeidad.

— Ray nosotros llevamos en la espalda aceleradores nucleares — con tono paternal Egon buscaba tranquilizarlo.

— Si eso les gustó, van a salir boquiabiertos del museo — a pesar de llevar bajo su conjunto deportivo el incomodo traje de spandex para evitar una mala sorpresa iba sonriente y satisfecha de verlos en un tenor totalmente distinto a su profesión; los llevó al enorme patio del museo, la fuente central estaba funcionando y algunos niños pequeños jugaban con sus padres.

— ¿Te imaginas cuando traigamos a los nuestros? — de nuevo Stantz emocionado veía a la chiquillería correr por la brisa que despedía la fuente.

— ¿Cuántos entonces? — Silvana se permitió soñar, adelantando el tiempo y en el mismo lugar ver a un par de niños jugando en la fuente bajo la protección de sus padres.

— Yo pensaría en una niña solamente — respondió Egon mirando a una pequeña que estiraba su manita nerviosa para tocar el agua que caía como brisa.

— y yo quiero un niño aunque si te animas a que tengamos once no veo problema alguno— insistió Ray mientras veía a un pequeño que tirado boca abajo en una fuente central veía algo muy interesado y lanzaba morusas de pan.

— me parece bien… eso influye mucho en mi decisión final — respondió Sy llevándolos hacia donde el pequeño se había cansado de alimentar algo.

— ¡son peces y tortugas! — Ray se sentó a admirar la fauna que cohabitaba en la fuente llena de lirios y bambú — ¡mira esa! — señaló una tortuga muy grande que comía del pan que había lanzado el niño.

— Ray solo son tortugas — un poco apenado Egon abrazó a Silvana –a veces se transforma en un niño pequeño — lo disculpó.

— Por eso lo quiero — respondió ella dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, Ray se acercó tomándola de la mano para alejarla de su amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres a quien? — Pregunto muy animado, Sy le dio también un beso en la punta de la nariz.

— por siempre a los dos niño, a los dos — contesto feliz y de nuevo tomándolos de las manos los llevó dentro del enorme museo.

Estaban por terminar el recorrido, pasaron por todas las salas y solo faltaban la sala Maya y el segundo piso para terminar de visitar todo el lugar, llevaban horas ahí dentro y ni un solo signo de cansancio, por fin Silvana pudo por segunda ocasión apreciar algo dentro de un aparador sin miedo a que el monstruo le apareciera de golpe.

Casi terminaban de visitar la sala maya cuando Sy los dejó un momento solos para salir a buscar otro rollo para la cámara fotográfica en la tienda del museo, Ray veía uno de las colecciones de figurillas cuando pálido Egon se acercó a él.

— ya se quien es — murmuró señalándole una serie de figuras dedicadas a varias divinidades mayas, a lo lejos todas parecían iguales hasta que avanzaron para ver los detalles.

— Increible — murmuró Ray al encontrarse de frente con una pieza de barro que mostraba a un ser esquelético, el artista había intentado dar detalles de piel descompuesta con el barro y una fea cara los miraba retadora desde el exhibidor

— es él, lo se — Egon buscó la información sobre la figura. "Ahpuch, también conocido como Ah Puch, Yum — Cimil, Mitnal y Hunhau: dios y rey de Xibalbá, el inframundo maya. En ocasiones se le denomina Señor del noveno infierno o el Destructor de mundos."

— ¡Ay no otro destructor!— suspiró cansado — ¿Qué tiene que ver un demonio maya con una súcubo del medio oriente? — confundido Ray buscaba encontrar el punto lógico del problema.

— ¿Dónde está Silvana? — Preocupado Egon la buscó con la vista –debemos evitar que vea esto, o al menos hay que prepararla — alerta Ray también comenzó a buscarla, la vieron entrar con unos rollos en la mano, caminaron veloces hacia ella y la sacaron de la sala precipitadamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — confundida se dejó llevar hasta una banca frente a la fuente.

— nada, solo que te extrañamos — Ray se abrazó a ella.

— Tuvimos un mal presentimiento, es todo — murmuro Egon arrebatándosela a su amigo y tomándola de las mejillas para plantarle un nervioso beso en los labios.

— —Egon, nunca haces caso a tus presentimientos, ustedes se están

— portando muy extraños — se libero del abrazo y el beso –díganme que sucede —

— ¡nada! — Remarcó con inocencia Egon – solo que ya… estamos un poco cansados — vio a Ray para que éste continuara la pequeña farsa.

— ¡muero de hambre! — Hizo un gesto de niño desamparado –llevamos horas caminando y no niego que este museo sea muy interesante, pero ¿tiene cafetería? —

— solo faltan dos salas muchachos — Silvana los miraba confundida –pero… está bien — sonriente les tomo de las manos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida –si mis chicos tienen hambre y están cansados ¿Quién soy yo para obligarlos? — caminaba lentamente, soltando ligeramente las manos de sus acompañantes y de golpe dio la media vuelta echando a correr hacia la entrada de la sala maya.

— ¡detenla! — Ray intentó alcanzarla pero Egon corría más veloz, aunque no tanto como Sy que ya había entrado a la sala.

Procurando no provocar un escándalo, ambos entraron caminando rápido, buscándola entre los visitantes que aumentaban conforme pasaban los minutos, por fin la encontraron frente a la vidriera de las figuras de barro.

— Es él — susurró mirándolo fijamente, no temblaba ni uno solo de sus músculos, la voz era fría, distante con un brillo de odio que resaltaba sus ojos.

— ¿Silvana? — preocupado por su estabilidad mental Egon la tomo de los hombros pero no pudo moverla ni un milímetro.

— Nahama — gruñó ella girando lentamente el rostro, era la misma cara morena apiñonada de su amiga, aunque algo en sus rasgos había cambiado igual que en la fiesta.

— ¿estas bien? — Ray le tomó la mano, estaba helada y el pulso corría como caballo de carreras.

— Ese es el que no me deja huir, es el que tortura a la pobre niña — gimoteo y gruesas lagrimas corrieron de los ojos almendrados.

— Vamos, tienes que alejarte de él — susurró Egon en su oído, ella de nuevo giro el rostro para verlo regalándole un hermosa sonrisa de gratitud.

— Tenia que mostrártelo para que ayudaran a la niña — la voz de Nahama era distinta a la de Sy, un exótico acento oriental y el siseo que utilizaba al hablar le daba un toque sensual que erizo la piel de la nuca de los investigadores.

— Ya lo vimos, es mejor que salgamos de aquí — insistió Ray, en ese momento un pequeño grupo de niños en edad preescolar se acercó a la vidriera, la maestra les explicaba la historia y leyenda de las figuras cuando una niñita señalo a la figura de Ahpuch.

— ¡miss miss, ese monito se está moviendo! — asustada la chiquillería comenzó a gritar, Silvana — Nahama no se movió de su sitio, Egon y Ray solo atinaron a tomar fotografías y video del momento.

La figurilla de barro comenzó a levantarse de la incomoda posición de cuclillas en que se encontraba, polvo antiguo se desprendía de las rodillas y los brazos comenzaron a estirarse como si quisieran tocar a la muchacha que lo veía fijamente, sin mostrarle temor alguno.

Conforme la estatuilla cambiaba su posición sedente, las articulaciones se desgastaban en polvo, primero cayó a la aterciopelada superficie del exhibidor un dedo descarnado, la mano, el brazo; cuando intento hablar la mandíbula se destrozo en pedazos.

— ¿Qué demonios? — un policía de seguridad del museo también era testigo, los niños no paraban de gritar o llorar y las profesoras aterradas se encontraban petrificadas en su sitio sin atender a los pequeños.

— Tranquilos — la voz de Nahama era suave y maternal –solo es un juguete — miro con dulzura a los niños, las profesoras no atinaban a controlar el pánico en sus niños –se trata de un robot, es un juego del museo ¿verdad oficial? — El policía asintió sin entender — ¿ya ven? — Sonrio con dulzura–creo que en la otra sala van a encontrar cosas mas interesantes que un viejo juguete descompuesto — los niños intentaban dejar de llorar, algunos solo gimoteaban pero la calma volvía poco a poco.

La sala fue desalojada, los curadores del museo no se explicaban que había sucedido, el trío abandonó el museo en silencio.

Caminaron unos metros por entre el bosque, se encontraron con un espacio para pic nic frente a un museo de arte y el lugar solitario les dio la confianza de sentarse y averiguar que pasaba ahora.

— La que otorga el consuelo — murmuró Ray –ama a los niños porque no puede tenerlos — un nudo en la garganta lo obligó a callar.

— ¿Nahama? — Egon la miraba fijamente más ella evitaba sus ojos — ¿Silvana está bien? —

— Es imprudente hacerme hablar — respondió la dulce voz – la mujer antes que ella enfermó de gravedad por mi culpa y ningún medico puede prevenirlo — los bellos ojos almendrados lo miraron fijamente – Es necesario romper el contrato, no quiero hacer esto más; aunque me es grata su compañía y me gustaría tanto quedarme — suspiró, el cuerpo relajado de Silvana cayó desvanecido sobre la mesa del parque.

— ¡Sy! — Ray y Egon se levantaron de inmediato a revisarla, el pulso ya era normal aunque lucía algo deshidratada al parecer no tenía nada grave, poco a poco comenzó a despertar.

— Creo que no debí salir— gimió Silvana dando un masaje en su frente enrojecida por el fuerte golpe — ¿Qué paso? —

— Tu dínoslo — Raymond la tenia tomada de la mano y Egon acomodaba nervioso los blancos mechones de cabello.

— Nos preocupaste — susurró Egon, las manos le temblaban.

— Ustedes dijeron que querían irse — musitó ella, me tomaron de las manos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, de repente tuve un mareo muy fuerte y todo se puso negro — parpadeando muy rápido los miraba alternativamente — ¿fue ella? — Ambos asintieron — ¿Qué les dijo? —

— Al parecer ella ya no quiere estar en ti — Ray apretó la caricia en sus manos.

— Y no quiere dañarte como… a la anterior — Egon procuraba controlar sus nervios razonando los eventos.

— Mi tía Fernanda — respondió.

—Por ahora debes descansar, es mejor irnos a casa—

—No Stantz— contestó ella muy seria – creo que ya debo tomar las riendas de mí y hacer lo posible por sacarla lo más pronto posible, evidentemente no confió en ella—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comentarios

poco a poco van apareciendo mas hebras de este estambre super complejo jeje


	19. Silvana y Fernando

Capitulo 19

De vuelta en la casa y mientras comían, la chica probó suerte nuevamente con su primo para verse. A Ray se le ocurrió espontáneamente ponerse de pie a un lado de donde hablaba Silvana.

—_Egon, creo que necesito más rollos fotográficos_ –dijo en español con voz clara y fuerte — _¿te apetece salir a comprarlos_?—

—_Si_ – contesto tratando de sonar casual, obviamente la actuación no era lo suyo — _¿algún lugar que nos sugieras Sy?_— la muchacha sonrió.

—Permíteme Nando – y sin tapar la bocina entró en el juego – _Juanita puede llevarlos a una zona específica en el Zócalo, una calle entera de productos y equipo de fotografía, deberían aprovechar para conocer la catedral_ – aguantó la risa.

—_¿Con Juana? ¿No piensas acompañarnos?_— estaban a punto de explotar en carcajadas por la pésima actuación de Egon.

—_No Spans, lo siento… estoy sumamente cansada_ – aguantó la risa – _permítanme_ – se dirigió a su primo –_aguántame en la línea_ – de nuevo trató de no reírse – _además en la catedral pueden ir a hablar con el cuidador, llévenle mi credencial de la universidad, él me conoce y puede darles un recorrido muy interesante_—

—Bien…— dijo Ray en ingles y se corrigió, Egon tuvo que apretar los labios para no reírse – _bien Sy, entonces nos vamos en el Ecto_— y dando fuertes pasos fingió alejarse de ella.

—Vayan con cuidado chicos— no podía aguantar más la risa pero se esforzó – listo primito, discúlpame pero los muchachos querían salir… no, ahora prefiero quedarme en casa porque estoy muy cansada— fingió un bostezo — ¿visitarme? Por supuesto, mientras no te moleste que esté bostezando o quedándome dormida, por eso te decía que nos viéramos antes – sonrió y asintió levantando el pulgar en señal de triunfo – ok te veo en una hora primito— y colgó… al menos pudo reír con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué fueron esas pisadas Ray? No se trata de una radio novela— Egon reía por fin tumbado en el sofá.

—Había que hacerlo más real –se defendió – tu _"algún lugar que nos sugieras Sy_" fue tan falso— y por fin también pudo reírse a sus anchas.

—al menos no corregí el idioma en que hablaba, además sabes que nunca ha sido mi fuerte… nunca pasé la selección en la compañía de teatro de la universidad—

—Pues Nando no es ningún critico de actuación y se ha tragado todo el anzuelo – la chica buscaba controlar su risa – llega en una hora, son las tres, así que hay que prepararnos—

Ray y Egon tuvieron que fingir salir y aprovecharon para llevar al Ecto a un auto lavado, con la ayuda de Juanita pudieron entrar y quedarse escondidos en la casa cuando el muchacho llegó.

Cuando Silvana abrió la puerta para recibirlo sonreía como si no supiera nada o al menos se sospechara algo sobre los truculentos planes, necesitaba averiguar más y estaba determinada a hacerlo esa tarde, se sentía segura pues los muchachos hacían vigilancia con circuito cerrado desde la habitación de Ray.

— ¿Todo bien flaca?— ni un saludo, ni una sonrisa, Fernando obviamente sospechaba algo pues llegó serio y buscando con la vista evidencia de que estuviesen por ahí los "amigos" de su prima — ¿por fin tenemos un ratito en familia sin tus amigos?—

—No exageres— sonriendo le invito una bebida mientras se sentaba lejos de él – además ¿Por qué el rechazo? Finalmente son personas importantes que conocí y que me han ayudado mucho en mis estudios—

—flaca no soy idiota— una sonrisa fingida salió a relucir en los labios de Nando – se nota a leguas que ese par te gusta – gruño – pero obvio que mi tía Violeta ha de estar en contra de que salgas con uno de esos, son más viejos que tu—

— ¿entonces cual es el problema? –Respondió ella sonriendo, aguantando las ganas de querer darle en la cabeza con uno de los pesados floreros – según tú mi mamá ya lo decidió entonces—

—mi tía y la abuela, además mi mamá tampoco esta de acuerdo— respondió Nando con la mirada fría sobre ella – ya sabes que la abuela quería que… bueno… nosotros – titubeo por un momento, tuvo que carraspear y acomodarse en su lugar para recuperar la pose.

— lo se— sonrió displicente –sin embargo por mis estudios creo que no me di cuenta nunca—

— siempre lo mismo, pero la verdad prima ¿Qué mejor que todo quede en familia?— ahora un gesto burlón flotó en su rostro – siempre me has gustado y lo sabes –

—Y por eso quitaste a Ari del camino – respondió ella tratando de aguantar el enojo que poco a poco crecía en su pecho.

— Armando no importaba, él debía estar con Angélica— Fernando se encogió de hombros con desprecio

— Pero ella te quiere –trató de sonar lo más natural posible – Angie te quiere primo, yo no puedo quererte—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás enamorada de un gringo imbécil?— resopló enojado — ¿Por qué dicen que salvaron al mundo? Vaya que eres crédula primita—

—No estoy enamorada de ningún gringo imbécil – tuvo que clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano para aguantar las ganas de tirarle encima el librero completo – estoy casada con mi trabajo Nando, eso es todo—

— ¿de que te sirve? Finalmente vas a quedarte en casa, cuidando hijos, cocinando y limpiando— despectivo contestó dándole un trago a su bebida – es lo único importante flaquita—

— Si, puede que sea lo mas importante primito – sonrió falsamente –sin embargo, creo que eso de unirse de esta manera no es correcto – se encogió de hombros –al menos lo vi en Estados Unidos, creo que hasta puede que esté penado por la ley—

—ya sabes que del otro lado así son, pero es pura hipocresía – sonrió burlón – hay matrimonios gay, los hombres de algunas religiones pueden tener varias esposas – se encogió de hombros – pero bueno flaquita no estoy aquí para que hablemos de eso— sonrió queriendo verse más amigable — la abuela se fue al pueblo con los viejos –ella asintió – la cosa es que no se que bicho les ha picado, quieren que vayamos el próximo mes—

— ¿octubre? –Se encogió de hombros — ¿para que? Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, tú sabes… la maestría, el libro de los muchachos—

—lo del libro es un pretexto de los gringos— resopló — ¿no te das cuenta?— le hablo como si fuera tonta – se sienten que merecen todo por haber destruido media ciudad… por eso te están manipulando— suspiro – te conocen en la universidad, no estas nada mal y es obvio que solo quieren pasar el rato contigo— el gesto de incredulidad de Silvana fue evidente — ¿crees que no se como son los de su tipo?—

—Hm, no crees que es una estupidez que viajaran hasta aquí, ¿solo para acostarse conmigo?—

—no solo acostarse, ¡ay flaca si eres bien inocente!— suspiro como preparándose a explicarle a un niño como lanzar una pelota – mira… ellos hacen negocios con cosas raras como fantasmas y todo eso, tu… convenientemente tienes una familia donde existe equis leyenda pero… que finalmente también cuenta con un excelente nivel económico— Silvana rogaba que Gozer reapareciera en su sala solo para hacer polvo al odioso de su primo.

— ¿quieres decir que van tras…que?— levantó la ceja tratando de controlarse.

—obvio, la casa del centro está bien ubicada y usándola como solo ellos saben, pueden sacarle buen dinero, está también la hacienda del viejo y las fincas de los otros abuelos— soltó sin pensar – ese par debió estudiarte con mucho tiempo para averiguar todos los detalles de las propiedades familiares—

— ¿Quieres decir que voy a heredar todo eso?— sorprendida perdió por un momento el enojo homicida que la envolvía.

—Algo así – el muchacho se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie – finalmente tu y yo nos hemos llevado muy bien –sonrió parándose a su lado – aunque tu nunca…—

—Nunca acepté nada más de ti que un trato de familia—

—Si, recuerdo el patadon que me diste cuando quise besarte— de nuevo comenzó a caminar por la sala con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – pero flaca estoy seguro de que podemos tener algo nosotros—

—no se que, al menos a lo que te refieres lo dudo mucho— Sy se levantó ya cansada de escuchar tantas boberías — ¿Cuándo nos quieren en el pueblo?—

—Tienes que llegar el 18 de octubre— contestó Nando – ojalá que para entonces tus amigos ya se hayan largado—

— ¿Y de no ser así?— contestó retadora – son mis invitados y de papá así que pueden quedarse el tiempo que ellos quieran—

—No lo creo — sonrió extrañamente, de repente un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la cocina, como si hubieran desparramado por todo el piso las sartenes y cacerolas – no eres la única con compañía –

— ¿De que hablas?— Sy sintió como Nahama se replegaba más dentro de ella como un escalofrío

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— la tomó del brazo con la cicatriz que comenzó a arderle como si quemara – él la quiere de vuelta y ya casi cerramos el circulo – aunque era Fernando algo le decía que no era totalmente su estúpido primo.

— ¿Cómo vamos a cerrarlo?— sonrió tratando de ocultar su miedo y el lacerante dolor en su brazo.

—Daniela esta por poner su parte… luego nosotros— la jaló hasta tener el rostro de la chica a milímetros del suyo – cumplimos con nuestra parte del contrato – de nuevo esa sonrisa que la asustaba desfiguró el rostro del violento muchacho — ¿crees que nuestra suerte es gratuita? Todos tenemos que ver… todos salimos beneficiados hasta tú con ese cerebrito que él te dio— siseo divertido de verla ahora si asustada –y los únicos perjudicados aquí, pueden ser tus amigos—

—Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?— no pudo evitar temblar — ¿Cómo evito que algo les suceda?—

Fernando no contestó, la sonrisa torva en sus labios se acentuó y la atrajo bruscamente hacia el pegándose al delgado cuerpo de Silvana jalándola por el cabello para obligarla a levantar el rostro.

De nuevo se escucho un ruido fuerte pero ahora fue en la sala, uno de los floreros que minutos antes deseara la muchacha estrellarle en la cabeza estallo esparciendo trozos de cerámica por todo el piso en cuanto él le daba un rudo mordisco en los labios, Nando la soltó riendo con voz profunda.

—Aunque ella no quiera, tiene que cumplir— la soltó para salir de la casa con toda la calma del mundo.

Silvana se dejó caer en el enorme sillón temblando de miedo, tocando sus labios asqueada comenzó a tallarlos, Egon y Ray bajaban las escaleras furibundos.

— ¡Te dije que no me detuvieras!— gritó Raymond a Egon que todavía lo sostenía del brazo.

— ¡necesitábamos la información! –lo dejó para tomar a Sy en sus brazos –tranquila, ya se fue—

— ¿tranquila? ¡Debimos evitar que la tocara!— Furioso Ray terminó con el segundo florero tirándolo de un golpe – ¡pero tenias que detenerme, arriesgarla a que ese infeliz la lastimara!—

—Estoy bien Ray— susurró ella tratando de controlarse – solo… no fue nada— trataba de aguantar el llanto limpiando sus labios insistentemente.

—Cálmate nena, ya se fue— susurró con dulzura Egon en su oído – perdóname pero sabes que el plan era averiguar lo más posible—

—lo se— contestó ella revisando el dorso de su mano que estaba sucio de sangre –el muy idiota me mordió—

Ray entró a la cocina y volvió con varias servilletas y agua para asear a la chica, literalmente se la arrebato a su amigo y comenzó a curarla.

—Lleva el medidor a la cocina, hay un desastre— ordenó a Egon que apabullado por la reacción de su amigo prefirió salir de su rango por unos minutos — ¿estas bien?— preocupado limpiaba los labios heridos de Sy – ya se fue, tenemos todo grabado, incluso puedes acusarlo de intento de abuso—

—No… ya estoy mejor — susurró ella – era el riesgo, estaba consiente de eso— intentó sonreír pero dio un quejidito al sentir el dolor punzando en sus labios – duele—

— Solo son dos heridas, no te preocupes— Ray respiró profundo para calmarse –voy por un ungüento antiséptico— se levantó.

—Y una vacuna antirrábica— sugirió ella con una dolorosa sonrisa.

Egon se cruzó en su camino cuando estaba por subir las escaleras al dormitorio donde guardaba el botiquín.

—Lo siento Spans— apenado detuvo a su amigo del brazo –me volví loco—

—Te entiendo, pero así no hubiéramos obtenido tantos datos— respondió Egon — ¿crees que no tengo ganas de pulverizar al imbécil?—

—No lo dudo— sonriendo Ray le dio una palmada en el hombro –voy por algo para curarla, cuídala un segundo por favor—

— ¿te lastimó mucho? — con el dedo pulgar delineo el inflamado labio inferior de Sy, en el piso de arriba un golpe y una maldición los hizo sonreír espontáneamente.

—Poco —respondió ella tomándole la mano — gracias Egon — sonrió — no se que haría sin ti… sin Ray a mi lado—

— No tienes que dar las gracias — la atrajo con suavidad — créeme que he pasado situaciones que nunca había vivido – le dio un beso similar a una caricia en la cara — y no me arrepiento de nada — sonrió cuando ella le acaricio la mejilla y acomodó sus anteojos –además te prometí que nunca más estarías sola o tendrías miedo—.

— Me encanta tu sonrisa — susurró Silvana — es como si me iluminaras cada vez que lo haces —

—Se supone que yo debería decirte eso — con mucho cuidado la atrajo a un cálido y dulce abrazo — que llenas de luz mi día —

— No… es distinto, muy distinto — continúo ella — había vivido días horribles, con miedo y sin embargo el día que más recuerdo es el que después de que Peter nos interrumpiera a Ray y a mi en la conversación en el laboratorio… Salí y choqué contigo… — de nuevo acaricio la mejilla de Egon delineando la mandíbula sonrió y guardó silencio de golpe.

— ¿Qué?— curioso la alejó un poco provocándole una risa nerviosa — ¿Qué? Continua —

— Es que…— murmuró nerviosa — me pareciste un nerd engreído, no creí que fueras tan lindo — empezó a reír y tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros de Egon que amenazaba con soltarla.

— ¿nerd engreído?— achicó los ojos como amenaza previa, no dijo nada más, la levantó en vilo dejándola caer en el sofá — nerd engreído — afirmo y Silvana guardó silencio de golpe, no estaba serio o enojado… pero su gesto no era nada tranquilizador; cuando Ray por fin bajó más atraído por el escándalo que con el maletín de primeros auxilios Silvana pedía a gritos que dejara de hacerle cosquillas

— ¿Ya te dijo que eres un nerd engreído?— pregunto a su amigo que se había detenido y una nueva metralla de cosquillas provocó en la chica un agudo grito seguido de más risas.

El final de esa tarde no pudo ser mejor, por fin habían dejado de lado la batalla de cosquillas donde Silvana llevó la peor parte cuando Raymond se solidarizó con su amigo, estaba casi en shock y los muchachos se detuvieron para dejarla respirar, momento que aprovechó para salir corriendo a su dormitorio y encerrarse.

.

.

.

.

.

comentarios

mucho susto, mucha ciencia, muchos libros, al menos se merecen un ratito infantil y jugueton...ah! es que no saben pero yo me tomo muy enserio eso de que el escritor es responsable de sus personajes, y pues soy una mamá muy solapadora, a veces les doy una que otra tarde libre jijiji... ok toy loca jajaja

por cierto GRACIAS ENIGMA... DATO CORREGIDO


	20. Lecciones y confusiones

Capitulo 20

Bajó más tranquila minutos después, los chicos veían una película y tras hacerle un espacio entre los dos se sentó a comer palomitas con ellos, sin parar de charlar, el tema principal… el viaje y su salud.

— quiero que sean más como vacaciones — insistió Sy — recuerden que lo recomendó el medico—

— ¿ya hablaste con Mario? Estaba muy preocupado – Ray revisaba cuidadosamente los reportes que el médico les entregara.

— Doc hablo con él— informó la chica – se conocen desde la uni y son muy amigos, me imagino el bombardeo de preguntas que le hizo a papá –

—Tuvimos que mostrarle la evidencia de que estás poseída para que nos creyera— murmuró Ray tomando el fajo de documentos que les entregara el medico.

—Aunque escéptico se portó muy amable cuando le dimos toda la información, creer que un súcubo puede estar dentro de ti lo impactó totalmente— Egon al contrario que su amigo, seguía de reojo la película –nos pidió que tuviéramos mucho cuidado para no dañarte—

—Me conoce desde que nací, entiéndanlo –trataba de justificar al amigo de su padre –es como mi segundo papá, es muy apegado a su religión y le ha de parecer imposible lo que me sucede—

—llegó a insinuar que lo mejor sería llevarte a un psiquiatra— Ray seguía leyendo y hablaba como autómata.

— Cuando hablamos del tema nos pidió que le llamáramos, va a prestarnos equipo clínico para vigilarte en caso de que vuelva a presentarse— Spengler decidió apagar el televisor al mismo tiempo que el reloj anunciaba con un ding dong las seis de la tarde.

— ¿Es lo más probable?— ambos asintieron – entonces hay que seguir buscando pistas en los videos, fotos, audios –recitó cansada – yo me encargo de las fotografías, instalé un programa en la computadora que puede servirnos—

— ¿Análisis?— interesado Spengler le puso atención – supuse que sería equipo y software accesible solo para nivel superior –

— lo tenían en sus narices y nunca le hicieron caso – Silvana por fin tenía un tema que Ray y Egon ignoraban en parte – en cuanto me inscribí en las clases de informática de la uni le pedí a papá que me lo comprara aunque tiempo antes ya lo había utilizado – los invito a seguirla hasta el estudio, se acercó a encender una pc de escritorio ubicada en un rincón con escáner de apariencia nueva – necesito las fotos – pidió y en un par de minutos las tenía en proceso de digitalización.

— ¿Qué programa es?— curioso Ray revisaba la caja del disco de instalación.

—es un programa de edición de imágenes, durante un tiempo participé en investigaciones ovni con un grupo en Manhattan, me enseñaron a hacer la revisión de grano, campos electromagnéticos, búsqueda de trucos—

—Si alguna entidad tiene esas características…— fascinado Egon arrastró una silla al lado de Sy

— Van a ser visibles con los filtros del programa— respondió ella manipulando ya una imagen.

—Suena interesante pero… si nos concentramos los tres en un solo trabajo vamos a tardar más tiempo, yo me encargo de revisar los videos de la fiesta con más detalle y los de la visita de tu primo— Ray salía del estudio – Spans si vas a quedarte deberías revisar los audios—

—En eso estoy— levantó los audífonos que estaban ya conectados al sistema de audio – así puedo ver lo que haces— susurró a Silvana –para que me enseñes a hacerlo—

—Claro— respondió ella cambiando los tonos en una fotografía donde supuestamente estaba ella con Angélica.

Trabajaron un par de horas hasta que la voz de Ray los alertó.

— ¡deben ver esto!— de inmediato Silvana y Egon subieron a la habitación de su amigo que mantenía la vista fija en la televisión – El idiota de Fernando tiene otro como Nahama, esto confirma las fotografías de Spans – informó mientras reproducía la imagen, en la pantalla se veían claramente a la muchacha platicando con su primo, de repente una sombra se desprendía de la espalda del chico y veloz merodeaba la habitación, un par de veces ensombreció la imagen – creo que detectó la cámara –

— Fue cuando irrumpió en la cocina – dedujo Sy por las imágenes –en ese momento fue cuando se escucho el ruido, además tuve un escalofrío muy fuerte y claramente sentí como si algo se escondiera a mis espaldas –

— ¿Nahama?— murmuró Egon y ella asintió – entonces ese ente es más fuerte de lo que nos ha dicho—

— ¿ha platicado de eso? No lo recuerdo — Silvana lo miró fijamente con un gesto extraño, entre la incredulidad y la decepción –… no me habían dicho nada— susurró cuando ambos asintieron — ¡no puedo creerlo!— y salió hecha una furia de la recamara.

— Ya metí la pata – suspiró Spengler y Ray se encogió de hombros.

— Voy a hablar con ella – avisó pero la chica entraba de nuevo con un enorme libro en las manos, de portada roja y letras en latín.

— Siéntense y escuchen – ordenó y ambos obedecieron, tal vez era capaz de darles en la cabeza con el enorme fascículo; Silvana comenzó a leer.

—"El demonio es el gran mentiroso, siempre va a dar uno o varios nombres para confundir a quienes rodean al endemoniado; su finalidad no es corromper el alma del poseso sino más bien, corromper con la duda y desesperación a los exorcistas y familiares del mismo; va a mentir y querrá utilizar todas las herramientas emocionales con las que estén atados a la victima" – cerró el libro – ritual romano de 1614— se lo arrojó a Ray que lo atrapó al vuelo.

— ¿Es con el que intentaste exorcizarla?— Sy asintió —segunda edición, latín manuscrito… — revisó con minuciosidad — ¿Dónde obtuviste eso? – Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y Egon lo miraba curioso – es un original utilizado ¡en Loudun! ¡Vaya!— emocionado colocó el libro en la mesa – es uno de los ejemplares –

—Raymond…— le interrumpió su amigo – me imagino la emoción que te embarga al tener ese material en tus manos pero…— intentó sonreír señalándole con los ojos a una Silvana que estaba a punto de reventar.

—lo siento— murmuró apenado y cerró con cuidado el libro — ¿nos decías?— el toque de inocencia y niño regañado usado por el rubio por poco hizo reír a Silvana que procuró mantener la pose de madre enojada.

— ¿Por qué le creen? Chicos, saben perfectamente que todos los demonios se basan en mentiras, sobre todo los súcubos e íncubos que finalmente se alimentan de fantasías – de nuevo esa sensación de decepción — ¿Cuántas veces han hablado con ella?—

—Al menos sabemos de tres – confesó Egon – una de ellas en la fiesta y estabas enterada – Sy asintió – la otra en el museo y…— miro a Ray pidiendo ayuda.

— el día que quisiste auto exorcizarte— suspiró Ray.

— ¿Qué les dijo?— torció los labios, era insoportable tener que convivir con esa bruja sin saber en que momento saldría a fastidiarle el día.

—un resumen de su vida— Spengler le relató en pocas palabras la información que les diera el súcubo mientras ella lo escuchaba de pie, evidentemente furiosa.

— Esos seres mienten basándose en verdades –controlando ya su enojo se sentó en la alfombra frente a ellos – ustedes lo saben – seguía decepcionada y no lo ocultaba, ellos solo asintieron con cierta culpa – efectivamente Cunchucmil es el pueblo de donde viene la familia, sin embargo no conozco la historia de los españoles o el capataz –

— Que no la conozcas no significa que sea mentira – subrayó Ray con riesgo de que la chica volviera a enojarse.

— pero tampoco es para que se crean todo, sobre todo después de que intenté sacarla – retomo el viejo ejemplar del ritual romano – he estado leyendo y releyendo… es más que obvio que estoy poseída por eso y que al menos por lo que dice este libro no va a ser fácil retirarla con un ritual religioso— se lo entregó a Stantz que estiraba su brazo para tomarlo.

— ¿Entonces?— Raymond de nuevo hojeaba el valioso documento.

— ¡no lo se! – Frustrada cubrió el rostro con las manos, el cabello largo, lacio y blanco cayó como cascada tapándole parte de la cara — ¿han usado el rayo de protones sobre un ser vivo?— sorprendido por la pregunta Ray negó, miró a Egon que no contestaba.

— ¿Spengler?— insistió.

— En un chimpancé, poco antes de que comenzáramos a cazar – contestó no muy convencido de que fuera correcto darles esa información — ¿Cómo creen que supe que era malo cruzar los rayos? –

— ¿Qué paso?— muy interesada la muchacha esperó que continuara.

— en total utilicé dos individuos, a uno de ellos le disparé para saber hasta que nivel de potencia aguantaría, en caso de que nos disparáramos por error – miró a Raymond que también lo escuchaba atento – el animal desapareció al cabo de dos minutos de recibir varias descargas que iban en aumento, cuando desapareció estaba en el nivel doce –

— Es lo que usamos con Gozer— recordó Ray — ¿Cómo cruzaste los rayos?—

— sedé a otro ejemplar y con un simple sistema de control remoto encendí al mismo tiempo los disparadores y con el mismo fui cruzando los rayos… se pulverizo en un segundo mientras que la mesa de metal y formaica solo resulto un poco chamuscada—

— ¿Sufrieron?— Sy tragó saliva nerviosa ante el panorama que le pintaban.

— si – respondió Egon – el primer ejemplar perdió la conciencia por choque de dolor a los dieciséis segundos de recibir un impacto constante, el segundo fue menos tiempo pero en las grabaciones pude notar el proceso de desintegración, llegué a la conclusión de que los rayos alteraban el balance atómico de sus cuerpos convirtiéndolos en nada por capas primero dérmicas, musculares… hasta pulverizar los huesos—

—Uf— suspiró nerviosa – entonces debemos encontrar otro modo de sacarla de mí ¿y si usamos alguna de las trampas?—

— cuando las trampas se abren, absorben la energía psicoquinetica, en el caso de posesión si podríamos atraer a la fuerza la esencia de la demonio— Egon guardó silencio buscando las palabras apropiadas – sin embargo en una situación como esta, ella está enganchada a tu misma esencia—

—A mi alma— susurró la chica sintiendo un escalofrío – mi cuerpo se muere, mi alma queda atrapada en la trampa con ella—

—Así es— respondió Egon incomodo – de hecho aunque tu alma, espíritu, esencia o como quieras llamarlo, abandone tu cuerpo este va a permanecer encendido, por decirlo de alguna manera – torció los labios — en estado vegetativo —

—por eso es importante ir a donde comenzó todo— opinó Ray – si conocemos la leyenda completa, si encontramos los sitios importantes, podremos resolver este caso de la manera más rápida y menos traumática para ti, para combatirla debemos conocerla al grado de encontrar su punto más débil—

— hay algo más – intrigados Silvana y Ray pusieron atención a su amigo – ella nos dijo que existía una forma de saber quien era el ser del espejo antes de irnos al viaje, habló de un lugar donde hay demonios, dioses y fantasmas, un lugar donde no debíamos dejarte sola con los antiguos, fue cuando descubrimos que posiblemente se trata de un demonio maya el ser del espejo—

— resulta entonces que también le gusta jugar con acertijos— Sy no podía creer que la infeliz fuera tan desfachatada – se refería entonces museo de antropología, y ustedes par de crédulos me llevaron directito a sus manos—

— Lo sentimos— murmuraron a la par haciéndola sonreír

— ok, ya todo pasó y enojarme con ustedes no va a servir de nada— ambos respiraron aliviados – creo que voy a distraerme con algo, no quiero saber nada de ella o su amigo maya – estaba bastante cansada, al menos mentalmente ya no daba para más.

— Esta bien— Ray de nuevo tenia la nariz metida en el libro — ¿podemos comer algo y dormir?—

— Supongo que a ti ya te perdimos— sonriente Silvana se levantó del piso acercándose a él para despeinarlo – voy a pedirle a Juanita que te prepare unos bocadillos, además leerías más cómodo en el estudio ¿no crees?— Silvana lo veía curiosa, ambos compartían la pasión por los libros, pero al parecer éste en especial lo quería para si mismo.

— ¿No les importa?— apenas levanto la vista, ambos le dijeron que no y al segundo siguiente se escuchaba cerrar la puerta del estudio.

— ¿quieres salir a dar un paseo?— invitó a Egon levantándose tratando de olvidar un poco la sensación provocada por la charla previa – Ray va a estar ocupado mucho tiempo – él acepto poniéndose de – tengo algo que mostrarte –sonrió traviesa y comenzó subir corriendo las escaleras, bajó de inmediato con una mochila al hombro – Ray te hablo de que en la ciudad existen muchas leyendas, fantasmas antiguos y demás cosas extrañas— comenzó a platicar tomándolo de la mano y saliendo de la casa – aquí cerca hay un sitio que te va a encantar—

— ¿De que se trata exactamente?— curioso le quitó la mochila para llevarla él, pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica y caminaron con calma en la calle solitaria.

— ya lo veras – traviesa le hizo un guiño pasando su brazo por la espalda de él y sujetando su mano en el cinturón de los jeans que raramente usaba Egon.

Por una o dos calles caminaron en silencio disfrutando la brisa del atardecer, el ruido de los automóviles era acallado por los arboles del parque cercano iluminado por la dorada luz de las luminarias.

— ¿extrañabas tu ciudad?—

—No— respondió ella en un murmullo –en realidad tengo pocos recuerdos gratos— se apretó a su abrazo – hasta ahora—

Llegaron a una reja alta y siguieron caminando bordeándola, Silvana buscaba con la vista un punto determinado.

—Vamos a tener que entrar – señaló un espacio donde la reja estaba doblada — ¿no te importa verdad?— Egon solo sonrió y entró primero para ayudarla a saltar.

Atravesaron el solitario parque, el lago como espejo reflejaba algunas luces y el graznido de los patos rompía de vez en cuando el silencio, algunas aves trinaban ya buscando donde pasar la noche.

—Es un parque muy antiguo— murmuró ella caminando lentamente –hay evidencia de que ya era un lugar de esparcimiento desde tiempos prehispánicos— él la escuchaba atento – debajo del castillo hay una cueva muy especial, solo era visitada por sacerdotes cada cincuenta y dos años—

— ¿La ceremonia del fuego nuevo?— recordó de sus estudios universitarios en historia – sacrificios de doncellas y esclavos—

—Si, esclavos, prisioneros de guerra, niños, recién nacidos, ancianos, doncellas vírgenes, enfermos, deformes— recitó de un golpe – lo que se les pusiera enfrente y dicen que hay algunos que llegan a aparecerse—

— ¿Y has visitado esa cueva?— ella asintió haciéndolo sonreír –entonces eres cazadora desde antes de conocernos— afirmo él y ella de nuevo asintió.

—no los he visto, por lo que me han contado apenas y son un velo de niebla no tienen pizca de ectoplasma los pobrecillos— susurró atenta, una luz frente a ellos se les aproximaba y dio un tirón al brazo de Spengler para ocultarse tras unas rocas falsas — ¡aguarda!— susurró tapándole los labios con los dedos.

El vigilante pasó a un lado de ellos, por la música que se escuchaba como murmullo les hizo pensar en que llevaba audífonos, tarareaba despreocupado e iluminaba su camino para no tropezarse.

Egon la atrajo por la cadera mientras ella estaba distraída vigilando los movimientos del guardia, no dijo nada hasta que desapareció camino abajo.

—Espera— susurró nerviosa, él solo sonrió y se inclino para besarla, Sy no se negó y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos parándose de puntillas.

—te advertí que me dejaría llevar por mi lado irracional— ronroneo con voz más grave de lo normal –además esta situación me parece de lo mas excitante, sobre todo después de lo que vi en el comedor hace unos días—

—claro y si no vamos a la cárcel por allanamiento, vamos por faltas a la moral— contestó ella en un murmullo exasperado.

—Ya fui una vez a prisión aunque no por allanamiento— contestó haciéndole una caricia en el cuello con los labios.

—No…fue por volar el edificio— la pobre chica temblaba— Egon…— su voz se convirtió en un débil quejido cuando percibió el tibio roce de los labios de su acompañante en el hombro, no se había percatado de que su blusa estaba ya desabotonada.

—Ese fue Peck— contesto despectivo mordisqueándole la oreja –como sea, nunca me han arrestado por faltas a la moral, lo que sería una experiencia interesante—arrastraba los labios de nuevo en el cuello de la muchacha, lo que hacia su voz más suave, dándole un toque de ronroneo erótico.

Por unos minutos se dejó llevar, la respiración poco a poco se agitaba, los finos dedos de Spans, entrenados en el manejo de objetos delicados mostraban toda su pericia recorriendo suavemente el vientre subiendo con torturante calma por las costillas provocándole pequeñas descargas que la hacían retorcerse buscando un contacto más fuerte.

—Egon por favor— gimió sin recibir respuesta, solo el apenas audible chasqueo de los labios y lengua de su compañero degustando cada centímetro de su piel, bajando lánguidamente por su cuello, delineando el contorno del encaje negro.

Con las manos temblando comenzó a reconocer la espalda del que la mantenía literalmente presa entre sus caricias, recorrió con lentitud de los hombros hasta la cintura buscando sacar la camisa y tener un acceso más libre a su calor.

Un nuevo ataque de los labios masculinos la dejó sin aliento, con la lengua comenzó a enseñarle una danza apasionada, las caricias fueron cada vez mas atrevidas, deseo haber utilizado pantalón deportivo para darle un acceso rápido a su cuerpo que pedía a gritos más.

—detesto los jeans— gimió él tomándola por la cintura y con un veloz giro la puso contra las rocas aprisionándola con su cuerpo, haciendo presión con una de sus piernas para colocarse en medio de las de ella, por reflejo Sy se sostuvo de los delgados hombros, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba, sintió las ágiles manos subir por sus costados bajo la playera, el aire frio de la noche la estremeció cuando percibió como buscaba liberarla del sostén.

—¡Egon!— jadeo alejándose un poco, respiro con fuerza tratando de controlarse, tenía que respetar el convenio de que primero tenia que elegir a uno de ellos, ahora estaba a punto de olvidarse de todo, dudó un momento y se mordió el labio inferior apretando los ojos pues sabia la reacción que tendría al escucharla – lo mejor es detenernos… por Ray… por nosotros— su aliento entrecortado le impedía decir más.

—… por Ray…— suspiró aflojando el abrazo sin soltarla tratando de controlar su también agitada respiración, de nuevo esa mirada que la derretía brillo por un momento cuando el viento movió las ramas de los arboles y se coló la luz ámbar de una lámpara.

—vamos a la cueva ¿si?— lo miró con dulzura tratando de recomponerse la ropa, lo tomó de la mano para que soltara el íntimo abrazo, cosa que él hizo con desgano solo le dio un apretoncito y siguieron caminando entre los arboles evadiendo a los vigilantes.

Llegaron al pie del cerro donde se levantaba majestuoso el castillo antes colegio militar, las lámparas de los guardias estaban muy alejadas.

—los vigilantes no vienen a esta área, le tienen mucho miedo…o respeto— musitó ella deteniéndose frente al tronco de un seco ahuehuete – él es el Sargento— le señaló la oscura silueta – han visto salir de él la sombra de un viejo comandante americano que murió en una de las batallas realizadas en las faldas del cerro— detrás del seco tronco se definía la silueta de otro monumento.

—caído en la invasión de mi país, creo que entiendo ese rencor añejo hacia nosotros—

—solo los idiotas patrioteros tienen esa idea… al menos con lo que me he traído de New York no tengo queja alguna— Silvana le dio una traviesa nalgada cuando pasó a su lado –el monumento allá atrás— las luces estaban apagadas, lo que le daba una apariencia lúgubre – está dedicado a los pilotos caídos en la segunda guerra mundial, los únicos mexicanos que fueron—

—Vaya… tanta historia en un espacio tan reducido— curioso subió algunos escalones, Sy lo alcanzó –es increíble tanto que se puede aprender en un parque—

—Falta lo mejor— feliz de los resultados de su excursión bajó con cuidado los escalones, él la siguió de cerca.

Una nueva reja se interponía en su paso, alambrada de malla coronada por alambre de púas, al fondo la tupida maleza evitaba una vista clara de hacia donde se dirigían.

—Vamos a ensuciarnos un poco— avisó Sy levantando la malla del piso y atándola con un alambre dejando un espacio reducido para pasar — ¿recuerdas tu entrenamiento militar?—

— Algo…si— murmuro revisando el lugar – supongo que hay insectos—con mucho cuidado pasó la mochila del otro lado.

—De todo tipo, te aviso que si veo una araña tienes que matarla al mismo tiempo en que me tapas la boca para no gritar— Sy ya estaba tirada boca arriba pasando por debajo de la reja, Egon la imito en cuanto ella se puso de pie.

— ¿Arañas?— dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible, la aracnofobia era uno de sus pocos defectos psicológicos que según él mismo había evaluado años atrás.

Frente a ellos espesos matorrales se movían al ir y venir del viento, la chica abrió la mochila sacando de ella un par de cascos con lámpara, dos lámparas de mano entregándole a Egon las que le correspondían.

—vamos a bajar con cuidado, debes hacer algo de equilibro porque son vigas de concreto muy delgadas— dijo en un cuchicheo –yo voy primero, fíjate donde piso— avisó dando el primer paso sin darle oportunidad de negarse.

Paso a paso avanzaron por la inclinada viga de concreto, el viento hacia más difícil el trayecto pues las ramas y las hojas cubrían las dimensiones reales de su camino, en un paso Egon alcanzó a ver que se encontraban a aproximadamente a cinco metros del piso.

—Debimos utilizar algún tipo de arnés— siseo procurando no dejarse llevar por el vértigo.

—Solo nos habría estorbado, además esto le da un toque de emoción al paseo— respondió Silvana sin interrumpir su andar, en dos minutos ya estaban en lugar seguro y Egon dio un respiro aliviado.

— ¿Vamos a volver de la misma manera?— curioso se asomaba al muro que deberían escalar frente a ellos, la escasa luz que les llegaba por el castillo le dejaba ver que en el fondo de esa construcción solo había rocas; ella no le contestó pues estaba ya traspasando la entrada de la cueva encendiendo sus linternas.

—Si ves una maldita araña la matas por favor— pidió con tono preocupado.

— ¿Vienes a ver fantasmas y te asusta una arañita?— sonrió burlón aguantando sus propios temores, al encender su casco notó que lo miraba muy seria –ok mato a la araña—

—afuera bajamos por un antiguo techo, hace décadas descubrieron una serie de ductos que proveían de agua a las piletas que se usaban como baños para el tlatoani de Tenochtitlán –su voz hacia eco en la estrecha cueva – se dice y el nombre lo mantiene como tradición, que Moctezuma los mandó construir junto con el parque que cruzamos, la entrada de la cueva fue recubierta en la época de la colonia con ladrillo rojo para evitar un derrumbe—

— ¿tan antiguo es?— Egon no podía haber planeado mejor un paseo con la joven, el infringir la ley le había inyectado adrenalina, cruzar el parque en penumbras, el delicioso besuqueo escondiéndose del guardia, descender por la viga a varios metros de altura en plena noche y ahora en una cueva templo prehispánico con la perspectiva de poder ver una impregnación espectral del pasado.

—se cree que este lugar es tan antiguo como la migración de Aztlán— respondió ella dando un manotazo al aire –malditas arañas— gruño – a pesar de estar ubicada en un sitio muy visitado, la caverna pocas veces es recorrida en su totalidad, hay un paso donde pocos han podido estar… no he llegado hasta ahí, pero contigo me doy el valor de seguir adelante –confesó.

— ¿Dónde se ven las impregnaciones?— ella asintió – y tu huésped… ¿que reacción ha tenido?—

—lo ignoro pero al parecer los alimenta, si te fijas se escuchan ruidos y voces lejanas — respondió deteniéndose frente a una figura tallada en la piedra – mira, es el sello de los sacerdotes de Tlaloc— orgullosa de sus conocimientos comenzó a darle una pequeña charla sobre los hallazgos que se habían hecho en el lugar, al concluir siguieron andando.

— ¿Mario sabe de tus excursiones?— Egon dudaba que el padre de la chica supiera muchas de sus actividades.

—no tiene la menor idea, pocas personas lo saben –de nuevo se detuvo y sacudió el polvo en sus manos, cerca de ellos se escuchaba el paso de agua – aquí es donde se aparecen— susurró iluminando el rio, una pequeña oquedad en el muro dejaba pasar un riachuelo que bajaba del cerro –apaga las linternas— le indico tomándolo de la mano en cuanto apagó las que ella llevaba.

El silencio era roto únicamente por el ruido del agua y el canto de los grillos, la temperatura bajaba poco a poco, Egon la abrazó cuando sintió que tiritaba de frio.

Transcurrieron pocos minutos cuando una leve luminiscencia blanca comenzó a reflejarse en parte de la pared a la derecha de ambos, era muy tenue incluso más delicada que la manifestación de la dama gris en su forma elemental, después otra de color lila.

Spengler quiso hablar pero Silvana le cubrió los labios con la mano cuando ambas luces se desprendieron del muro y flotaban suavemente iluminando el piso y causando destellos en el agua. Lentamente avanzaron dando volteretas y mezclándose juguetonas entre ellas hasta llegar al muro contrario donde desaparecieron, todo esto en total silencio.

— ¿No trajiste los medidores?— Egon rebuscaba en la mochila a tientas – ¿una cámara? –

—nada, es solo entre nosotros… si Raymond quiere puedo traerlo también… pero siento que no hay que tomarles mediciones o fotografías— su voz era dulce – no creí que fueran tan hermosos—

— ¿solo hacen eso? ¿El paso de dos luces te asustaba?— intrigado encendió la lámpara, Sy lo miraba con ternura, recargada en el húmedo muro donde las impregnaciones aparecieron — ¿Qué?—

— la leyenda dice que un sacerdote de Tlaloc estaba enamorado de una doncella dedicada a Mictecacihuatl señora del Mictlan, además de ser hermosa tenia muchas virtudes, tantas que el mismo tlatoani la deseaba como una de sus esposas— Egon guardó silencio escuchando con atención – cuando ella se enteró que su gobernante la había señalado como su próxima concubina pidió ayuda al sacerdote que también le declaró su amor, pero ella amaba a la Diosa, se había consagrado virgen y nunca rompería su palabra, finalmente él juro ayudarla a escapar del tirano emperador y la ocultó la misma noche en que una partida de soldados irrumpió en su choza y mató a su familia al no encontrarla; durante dos lunas vivió ella en el inframundo, amó mucho más a la Diosa que conmovida por su sacrificio le concedió su libertad para que pudiera unirse al sacerdote del que se enamorara tras los cuidados y protección que recibiera de él esos dos meses— sonrió tímida apoyando su mejilla en la fría piedra, posando con ternura su mano en el lugar exacto de donde salieron las luces – hicieron el amor en esta caverna por varias noches hasta que el emperador los descubrió—

— ¿Los mató?— susurró Spengler, pocas veces la historia de una manifestación le atraía tanto.

—fue peor… ordenó que cuando el sacerdote visitara a la doncella quemaran una droga en la entrada para dormirlos, tapiaron totalmente el acceso de esa cámara con una roca y el sello que te mostré, posteriormente aumentaron los glifos del sello contando la historia— suspiro dando un paso hacia él – puso guardias para que le informaran cuando estuviesen gritando en agonía suplicando por su perdón—

—Y…— curioso se adelantó un poco urgiéndola a seguir con su relato.

—dos noches los guardias reportaron a su amo que la pareja estaba viva, suspirando y declarándose amor eterno… la tercera noche encontraron restos de los guardias esparcidos por toda la entrada… decían que la misma Mictecacihuatl vengó a su protegida de un castigo tan inhumano, el sello nunca se ha quitado y dicen que es la tumba de los dos amantes— tragó saliva, aparentemente la leyenda la conmovía mucho – intentaron abrir otra entrada y fue cuando encontraron el riachuelo, que nace en la parte superior de esa cámara, sus restos siguen ahí—

— ¡Vaya!— atino a decir él mientras se ponía de pie – entonces esas dos entidades…—

—Son ellos, camino al lugar de los muertos, disfrutando de su amor acunados en los brazos de la Señora de la Muerte — intentó sonreír –quería verlos y por fin lo logre—

—gracias— la tomó de las mejillas para mirarla de frente – nadie me había dado un regalo así— Sy hizo un gesto de no entender – nunca los vi como seres inteligentes o que sintieran, sin embargo poco a poco me has enseñado que detrás de lo que vemos, hay más… tal vez no inteligencia pero si emociones— era la primera vez que una persona lo sacara de su natural ostracismo sentimental y no encontraba la manera de expresarlo.

— Tal vez— sonriente le hizo un guiño – o tal vez soy solo una tonta – le quitó una hoja seca del cabello – pero ya es hora de irnos, Ray va a echarnos de menos—

Salieron de la cueva y retomaron el camino de vuelta sin contratiempos, entraron a la casa pasando las once de la noche; Silvana subió a su dormitorio a darse una ducha mientras Egon entraba al estudio donde Ray seguía ensimismado en su lectura.

— ¿Volvieron tan pronto?— sin quitar la vista del libro preguntó a su amigo — ¿A dónde fueron?—

— Es una larga historia Ray… creo que debemos hablar— por primera vez Spengler se sentía incomodo con la situación – Raymond— volvió a llamar su atención.

—Dime— con calma cerró el viejo libro mirando fijamente a Egon.

..

.

Comment... seguimos adelante.


	21. ¿para que dedicir? cuenta regresiva

Capitulo 21

Cuando Silvana fue a buscarlos a sus respectivos dormitorios para desearles buena noche se encontró con que no estaban, curiosa bajó al estudio, los escuchó hablar en voz baja y tocó la puerta.

— Solo quería darles las buenas noches— sonriente se acercó a darles un beso a cada uno – deberían también irse a dormir— sugirió, Ray se puso de pie.

—Nena, tenemos que hablar— era obvio que estaba nervioso –no se como vayas a tomar esto—

Sy no dijo nada, se dejó guiar a la sala donde los tres tomaron asiento.

— ¿Y bien?— curiosa los apremio a hablar, al parecer era algo delicado y eso la preocupo — ¿de que se trata?—

— Spans me platicó que fueron a visitar cierto lugar— no había reproche, pero ambos se notaban confundidos o perturbados.

— si, y como le dije si quieres también puedo llevarte— sonrió confiada, no pasaba nada malo.

— ¿Egon?— como si perdiera el hilo de la conversación Ray pidió ayuda a su amigo pero éste solo sacudió la cabeza – ok— suspiró – nena, no queremos que te sientas presionada por… es decir… nosotros – titubeo — ¡demonios!— masculló dando un golpe suave en la mesa.

—Raymond Stantz ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando – los miraba alternadamente, Egon evitaba verla a los ojos y Ray no levantaba la vista de la mesa.

—Hace días que quería tocar el tema, pero no me animaba hasta hoy que Egon quiso hablarlo— continuo Ray tras respirar profundo – él cree que tu…— tartamudeaba como colegial.

— Ray se refiere a que… bien… no te queremos presionar— el arranque inicial de Spengler se detuvo cuando no pudo mencionar la palabra mágica –

— Explíquense porque no estoy entendiendo nada— Sy estaba a punto de desesperarse, no entendía si estaban haciéndole un reclamo o un regaño.

— ¡Ya queremos que te decidas!— soltaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

—Silvana fue todo un triunfo para mí controlarme esta noche— confesó Egon.

—Y hace días que también me cuesta mucho evitar… hacer… pedirte que…— Ray tartamudeo.

—si, ya lo se pero…— poco a poco fue entendiendo el contexto de la conversación, abrió los ojos como platos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda – se refieren a que ustedes y yo…— tragó saliva nerviosa mientras ellos asentían — ¡vaya! – suspiro mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, no atinaba ni que decirles – chicos es… — entornó los ojos – no es tan fácil decidirme sobre quien de ustedes… no quiero herir sentimientos o que crean que por elegir a uno no quiero al otro; además apenas comenzamos con todo esto… tenemos ¿Qué? Semana y media tal vez—

—Y nosotros no queremos imponernos uno u otro para que no te sientas incomoda – replicó Egon – creo que es más difícil de lo que creíamos –

— Aunque tenemos apenas unos días conscientes de la situación, tenemos dos años de conocernos y sinceramente llevo más de un año pensando en esto – un gemido por parte de Silvana que sonó a "Raymond" mientras se cubría el rostro apenada los hizo sonreír — lo ideal es que resuelvas ya esta situación – habló Ray en voz baja.

— Me parece buena idea— opino Spengler – creo que ya va siendo hora de que tomes tu decisión —

—Pero… pero— balbuceo tontamente — ¡no puedo aun!— gimoteo — ¿si me quedo con ambos?— susurró con inocencia pero debido al tenor de la charla la miraron con gesto de sorpresa aguantando la respiración.

— ¿Los dos?— una sonrisa picara brillo en los labios de Raymond.

— ¡No!— contestó la pobre muchacha temblando –es decir…yo… ¡diablos! Por eso te decía que primero quiero quitarme a Nahama—

— ¿y que tiene que ver? ¿Ella te dice que los dos...?— Egon la miraba fijamente, como si pudiera ver dentro de ella.

— ¡Lo ignoro! ¡Ignoro si sea ella o sea yo una perfecta pervertida!— respondió sin pensar…se tapo los labios y ellos soltaron una risita nerviosa.

—Nunca hemos hecho algo así— intervino Ray rascando su nuca, Silvana tragó saliva.

—Como experimento no lo descartaría— continuo Egon, la chica se puso de pie como si temiera que se lanzaran sobre ella en ese momento.

—Yo… yo… ¡demonios primero hagan el maldito exorcismo!— estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

— Hay que preparar todo entonces— urgió Egon –mañana mismo nos vamos a investigar en la hacienda—

—Si eso sirve para aclarar tus ideas— burlón Ray se encogió de hombros –aunque esa opción ya la había pensado, no creí que la tuvieras en mente—

— ¡Raymond Stantz basta!— resoplo ya enojada con ella misma –como sea… ok, vamos entonces al pueblo de la abuela, entre más pronto terminemos con esto voy a pensar mejor las cosas—

—por ahora no ponemos en discusión esa posibilidad, queda como una muy buena opción— una sonrisa traviesa curvaba los delgados labios de Egon – al menos en ese punto en especifico— ágilmente evitó el almohadón que le lanzara Silvana desde su sofá.

—No— sonrió de lado – nos vamos mañana mismo— Sy suspiro con calma, aunque creía que Nahama le había implantado ideas tan fuera de la moral inculcada por sus padres, algo le hacia pensar que no era tanta la influencia del súcubo.

Apenas el reloj marcaba las doce del día y el ajetreo en la casa era indescriptible, Silvana dando indicaciones a Juana mientras un camión de mensajería se llevaba en una caja embalada los tres equipos de protones (aunque Ray decidió informar a los encargados que se trataba de cristalería de laboratorio muy cara y así tuvieran cuidado) el destino de la caja era un pequeño hotel que encontraron gracias a la agencia de viajes que les arregló el vuelo y hospedaje en unos pocos minutos, Egon por su parte hacia maletas guardando sus sensores y medidores, de nuevo sus bitácoras, cámaras de video y audio tampoco podían faltar.

— ¿Todo listo?— apresurada Sy bajó su maleta de viaje dejándola en la entrada –el taxi nos recoge en diez minutos y el avión sale en una hora—

—Tranquila, todo esta listo— relajado Egon cambiaba de canales a la televisión — ¿Ray?—

—Listo— respiro aliviado dejando una cuarta maleta al lado de sus acompañantes – el vuelo ya está reservado y las mochilas enviadas—

— ¿Van a ser necesarias?— temía que alguien las activara o hiciera alguna estupidez – debimos irnos en el Ecto—

—Tranquila, están apagadas, con seguro y bien protegidas— le tranquilizó Ray – creo que nos vamos ¿Egon?— en cuanto escuchó su nombre se puso de pie y apago la televisión, Juanita los despidió con muchas bendiciones.

El trayecto al aeropuerto fue tranquilo, los tres en silencio y al menos Silvana pensando en que demonios pasaría estando ya en el lugar… ¿Qué haría? Por momentos pensaba en salir corriendo.

Ya en la fila de abordaje todo cambio, tantas aéreas cromadas o lustradas que tuvo que evitar o pasar rápido para no reflejarse o no darle tiempo al demonio de salir ya que para no interferir con los aparatos de vuelo desistió de usar el traje especial… tomó su lugar en el avión temblando y al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— ¿Miedo a volar?— Raymond le ofreció la mano, al mismo tiempo Egon le tomó la otra mano… mentalmente agradeció a los ingenieros por hacer filas de tres asientos.

—Poquito— susurró apretándoles las manos conforme aceleraba el avión para elevarse… ya en el aire se permitió respirar – odio volar –gimió –odio volar—

—se que preferirías el Ecto, pero sería un día de camino… y después de viajar desde Manhattan a tu casa en el auto… no teníamos ganas de conducir— Ray intentaba distraerla, le estaba clavando las uñas en la mano y temblaba, cosa que les divertía bastante.

—Necesito un trago— siseo Sy

—No lo creo— Egon la soltó por un momento – ¿me permites Ray?— educadamente le pidió la mano que sujetaba, las marcas de media luna en su piel se veían resaltadas

— Ouch— se quejo masajeando su mano lastimada –la gatita sacó las garras—

—Lo siento— gimió Silvana

—Relájate— la voz de Egon de nuevo era suave y profunda, comenzó a masajearle ambas manos con una ligera presión – solo cierra los ojos y relájate— repitió y ella obedeció de inmediato.

—Nena ya llegamos— la voz lejana de Raymond la hizo abrir los ojos.

— ¿ya? ¿En serio?— sorprendida se dio cuenta de que los pasajeros estaban ya bajando del avión, Spengler sonreía satisfecho a su lado — ¿Qué hiciste?—

—un poco de magia— se granjeo poniéndose de pie tomando su equipaje de mano.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban ya instalados en un bonito hotel alejado de la playa constituido por pequeñas casitas de techo de palma y muros de adobe pintado de blanco, una alberca, bar y restaurante descubierto en el jardín.

— ¿Ha traído algo mensajería?— nervioso por su equipo Ray buscaba con la vista la caja con las mochilas.

—Hace un rato señor Stantz— atenta la recepcionista le entregó la llave de su cabaña – la encontrará en su habitación con el resto de su equipaje— él no espero más y salió disparado para revisar en que condiciones había llegado.

—Señorita— la empleada entregó a Silvana su llave y luego a Egon – cualquier cosa que necesiten solo pídanla – la sonrisa bien trabajada se acentuó – bienvenidos y disfruten su estadía con nosotros—

—Los tres bien separados— susurró con cierta aprensión Sy – voy a… refrescarme y los veo a la hora de la comida— intentó sonreír.

—Si… un par de horas— contestó Spengler mirando fijamente su llave – yo… voy hacia la derecha— señaló un camino bordeado de altos matorrales bien podados.

—Yo hacia allá— Sy señaló la vereda contraria – nos vemos – y sin decir más echó a correr a su cabaña.

.

.

.

.

.

Comment

Para hacer un pastel hay que tener los ingredientes e irlos agregando poco a poco y con cierto orden... ya tenemos los ingredientes... vamos a comenzar a mezclarlos jejeje... un ejemplo muy extraño... será que no he desayunado? como sea, va a ponerse buena la historia jeje


	22. ¿Sueños inapropiados?

Capitulo 22

Los tres parecían estar coordinados en sus actividades aunque estuviesen en distintos cuartos, tras darse una ducha refrescante se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas a esperar la hora de la comida, la sensación de estar solos era abrumadora pues siempre habían estado juntos o al menos separados solo por un muro, el jardín les parecía enorme; sin embargo decidieron tomar habitaciones distintas para facilitar a Silvana las cosas, de estar juntos ellos en un dormitorio podría intimidarla a hablar con alguno en especifico.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— la voz de la súcubo resonaba en su mente como sonido electrónico.

—Mandarte de vuelta al infierno— respondió Sy sentándose en su cama –eres un estorbo—

—no puedes mentirme niña… se lo que sientes y lo que piensas— una risita dulce le provocó escalofríos – me culpas por algo que sientes de manera natural… ¡vamos! Lo peor que puedes hacer es mentirte a ti misma—

—¡no es sano, no es normal lo que me haces sentir!— refunfuño levantándose de la cama, habían cubierto el espejo del tocador con una cortina gruesa a petición de la agencia de viajes, comenzó a cepillar su cabello enojada.

— ¿Yo?— de nuevo la risa de Nahama – y ¿Qué tal si eres tú quien en realidad tiene todos esos pensamientos?... tan sugerentes por cierto—

—Te equivocas, nunca yo… había pensado en… eso—

—Hasta ahora cariño, hasta ahora— la súcubo disfrutaba confundir y burlarse de Sy — ¿y como no hacerlo? Son un par de ejemplares perfectos—

—precisamente por eso, no quiero hacer las cosas así… por eso se que eres tú la que me pone esas ideas raras en la cabeza— refunfuño y una clara carcajada de la invasora hizo vibrar el oculto espejo.

—no te niego que si, me gustaría mucho verte en una situación tan… incitante; sobre todo porque me alimentarias bastante— suspiró –sabes que sobrevivo por la lujuria y la pasión…— otra risita – pero ¿tu? Por que negarte a sentirlos, por que negarte un regalo tan maravilloso como tenerlos en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo— Sy se sonrojo al grado que sintió como se acaloraba su rostro.

—Estás loca, los quiero tanto que…que no…— titubeo cuando una extraña sensación de calor comenzó a invadirla, temblorosa paso su mano por la mejilla encendida.

—Silvana, no puedes negarlo ni tu misma, los deseas a ambos, los necesitas a ambos tomándote al mismo tiempo— una risa triunfal en su mente la hizo temblar – siente como se pone tu piel tan solo de imaginarlo—

—no… no voy a hacerlo— tartamudeo pero mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla la otra comenzaba a acariciar su propio muslo, subiendo con calma, provocándose ligeros temblores, recordando las sensaciones causadas por ambos hombres — ¡no!— chillo enojada colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa –no lo hice antes de que me molestaras, no lo voy a hacer ahora para confundirme aún más—

—como quieras niña, aunque he doblegado a mojigatas más recias que tú— la súcubo estaba contrariada y guardó silencio.

Silvana se refrescó el rostro con agua helada, salió de su habitación para tomar un poco de aire y se dejó caer en una silla de palma ubicada en una terraza aledaña a su habitación.

No recordaba haber vuelto a la cama, la oscuridad era profunda y solo el rechinido de grillos e insectos nocturnos se escuchaban fuera de su habitación.

Se incorporó confundida, sus sentidos le decían que apenas un minuto atrás eran las dos de la tarde, que tenía que ir al restaurant a esperar a los muchachos para… fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

— Relajate— Spengler la miraba fijamente desde el lado izquierdo de su cama, se inclinó recostándose en el colchón que cedió bajo su peso.

— ¿Egon?— comenzó a temblar cuando la hizo acostarse de nuevo, cuando comenzó a acariciarle con mucha ternura el brazo.

—Tranquila princesa – la voz de Ray la hizo girar el rostro hacia la derecha, se acostó con suavidad a su lado atrayéndola para darle un beso en los labios.

Su lado racional se apagó en ese momento, solo existían dos pares de manos masculinas sobre su piel, dos bocas saboreando sus hombros, su cuello.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Egon, se había retirado las gafas más la mirada que le derretía brillaba fija en ella, tragó saliva con dificultad y un apasionado beso le robo el aliento mientras le quitaba el vaporoso vestido azul que había elegido para ir a comer con ellos.

Ray no estaba quieto tampoco, sentía como le acariciaba el vientre, como poco a poco la despojaba de su ropa interior, una cálida y húmeda lengua comenzó a marcar un camino tibio desde su esternón, bajando lentamente.

La sensación causada por la invasión de la lengua de Ray en su intimidad y una fuerte mordida de Egon en su cuello la hicieron dar un salto.

Se quedó quieta, extrañamente no sentía a los muchachos cerca, el ruido de las aves y las cigarras había tomado fuerza y una luz traspasaba sus parpados, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que estaba en su terraza, sola, temblando con la piel sudorosa y la falda de su vestido enredada a pocos centímetros de su entrepierna; revisó su reloj, solo habían transcurrido unos segundos de haber dejado su habitación a la que volvió a entrar preocupada de que hiciera en publico algo inapropiado.

—Veo que has comprendido mi punto— la voz de Nahama resonó en su mente – son deliciosos, atrévete a probarlos—

—No te metas— respondió Sy poniéndose seria.

—Hasta ahora no he querido ser más que una espectadora— ronroneo la voz haciendo eco –pero si tu quieres… puedo enseñarte cosas que pueden volverlos locos— el tono era provocativo.

—No…prefiero irlo descubriendo yo sola— respondió Silvana sin malicia alguna –tú vas por la carne… yo por el corazón— y en su rostro se dibujó esa sonrisa que nunca había esbozado –por eso quiero elegir bien—.

— ¿segura? Entiende que son mayores que tu y que pronto van a cansarse de jugar con una niña cuando ya han disfrutado a mujeres experimentadas — las palabras frías de la demonio la estremecieron – conozco a los hombres y se que van a fastidiarse de tus juegos inocentes… se van a buscar a una más…atrevida— Sy no la veía pero adivino que sonreía burlona –sin embargo… los tres… puede ser una relación muy interesante—

—si ellos se buscan a otra voy a respetarlo— contestó muy seria, era obvio que la súcubo sentía cada temblor de Sy, ya fuera de placer o de temor, no podía ocultarle nada muy a su pesar.

—Como quieras niña boba— siseo el demonio –aunque…sabes donde encontrarme en caso de que me necesites— de nuevo esa risa burlona haciendo eco en su mente… debía deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible.

Unos golpes discretos en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, sin quitar el gesto de confusión abrió la puerta, Ray la esperaba sonriente.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo antes de comer?— la invitó ofreciendo caballerosamente su brazo, fue cuando se percató que la chica estaba preocupada — ¿Qué sucede?—

—tenemos que quitármela de encima…me está volviendo loca— susurró Sy con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos –me dice cosas horribles— y sin más comenzó a llorar amargamente refugiándose en los brazos de Stantz.

En unos minutos le puso al tanto sobre lo que el demonio le murmuraba, el miedo que había invocado sobre ella de perderlos, omitiendo la sugerencia que Nahama le había hecho.

—Sabes que no vamos a dejarte— afirmó Ray acariciándole el cabello –nada nos va a separar de ti—

—lo se, pero lo dijo tan convencida— y de nuevo a sollozar – tenemos que acabar con ella—

—Definitivamente— respondió Raymond –para que vivamos tranquilos y podamos seguir juntos—

Limpio las lagrimas con dulces y tiernas caricias de sus labios, la abrazó de nuevo y sin separarse caminaron hasta la cabaña de Spengler que leía distraído sus apuntes en una silla reclinable fuera de su habitación.

— ¿Todo bien?— sonriente retiró el cuaderno para verlos bien, algo notó que de inmediato se puso de pie para tomar a Sy de la mano — ¿te sucede algo?— preocupado miró a Ray que asintió.

—Nahama la ha estado hostigando— susurró acongojado.

.

.

.

.

.

Comment...

Espero sus reviews :D


	23. Piezas del rompecabezas

Capitulo 23

Después de esa tarde el animo de la muchacha se había desmoronado, intentaron al menos hacerla comer, pero la mesera de esa tarde le sonreía tan insistentemente a Egon que desistieron y prefirieron sacarla del lugar cuando la vieron empuñar con enojo el tenedor.

Tras una breve discusión y evaluación de hechos con un poco de estadística, entre los dos decidieron que durmiera alternadamente con ellos para no dejarla sola y evitar un evento como el de su dormitorio o que la súcubo quisiera obligarla a algo más peligroso y la primera noche sería con Egon, finalmente el mal carácter además de haberlo desatado la súcubo, la mesera había puesto también de su parte, tras despedirse de Ray entraron a la cabaña y a los cinco minutos Sy dormía profundamente; una señal inequívoca de los posesos… agotamiento extremo.

Pensaron en corregir el error de la mesera llevándola a otro sitio a desayunar, Egon pensó que después seria buena idea que nadaran y tomaran el sol en la alberca del hotel… idea que resultó pésima cuando la encargada del bar despacho un par de bebidas para ellos como cortesía, acentuando que era por Raymond ignorando a la chica que literalmente voló hasta su dormitorio hecha un mar de lagrimas, casi a las once de la noche Ray la convenció de que lo dejara pasar a la habitación… los ojos de Silvana eran más parecidos a los de la súcubo y prefirió hacer lo mismo que Egon, dejarla dormir en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, revisó su pulso y estaba muy elevado, debían darse prisa.

La tarde del tercer día en el paraíso fue el infierno para Silvana, encerrada en su habitación después de pedirle a los chicos que la dejaran sola, las risitas burlonas de Nahama resonando en su cabeza y recordando las miradas y sonrisas que la mesera y la bar tender le dedicaban a sus acompañantes.

—Creo que mañana comenzamos a trabajar – sugirió Ray a su amigo que leía los últimos reportes escritos en su bitácora –esto no funciona como debiera… se supone que venía a descansar—

— te dije que Nahama tarde o temprano comenzaría a ser una influencia negativa para ella – suspiró Egon cerrando su cuaderno – tengo ya el plan de trabajo y solo espero que estés de acuerdo, se que puedo mantenerla ocupada y con la mente en otro lado… con tal de que ya no siga deprimiéndose— Ray comenzó a leer el cuaderno que previamente revisara su amigo, asintió conforme.

Llegó a la oficina municipal apenas habían abierto, ya eran las diez de la mañana y distraída Silvana dibujaba trazos incoherentes en una hoja blanca, llevaba ya una hora esperando que el encargado del archivo la atendiera; un hombre entrado en años y vistiendo un blanco uniforme con los escudos del municipio le entregó un pesado folio de papeles amarillentos.

—Es todo lo que tenemos de Cunchucmil— avisó con acento gracioso – sobre la hacienda hay poco, te recomiendo visitar la parroquia— carraspeo debido al polvo, Sy agradeció sonriendo la atención y comenzó a hojear el viejo documento.

Tras la charla con la demonio su animo había decaído bastante, por más que los chicos trataran de hacerla sonreír los oscuros pensamientos implantados la invadían más y mas, veía con recelo a cuanta mujer se acercara a Egon o Raymond, detestaba ir al restaurante donde la agraciada mesera ya le había echado el ojo a Spengler y la encargada del bar no ocultaba que Ray le gustaba.

El estar en esa oficina llena de polvo y ancianos no le ayudaba tampoco, según lo planeado Raymond se encontraba buscando datos de los antiguos asentamientos mayas de la zona, pensar en que estuviese charlando animadamente con una arqueóloga despampanante que en su imaginación extrañamente era idéntica a Lara Croft la sacaba de sus casillas; Egon por su lado se dedicaba a buscar pistas sobre el convento donde según Nahama y su leyenda había sido descuartizada y quemada… así que se entrevistaría con mujeres santurronas necesitadas de atención masculina que tendrían frente a ellas un maravilloso ejemplar de ese género… estaba a punto de echar chispas por los ojos.

—te dije que podía enseñarte cosas para tenerlos seguros— siseo burlona la demonio en su cabeza.

—cállate— gruño Sy en voz muy baja mientras revisaba la relación de empleados de la hacienda, el papel apergaminado se resquebrajaba fácilmente y debía hacerlo con sumo cuidado, al leer un nombre que en ese momento le pareció irrelevante la súcubo hizo un ruidito de sorpresa —¿Qué?—

—Nada— contestó con la voz más inocente que podía fingir y volvió a guardar silencio.

—"Federico Manuel Sosa"— leyó la chica anotando el nombre – estúpida – le rezongó a Nahama que prefirió guardar silencio –capataz pago de raya— leyó el manuscrito – 1785 – anotó el año y el concepto del pago; comenzó a leer otra relación donde el nombre se repetía, fue más atrás y en 1650 una hoja ya casi hecha polvo alcanzaba a dejar ver otra relación – Federico Gabriel Sosa, capataz, pago de raya— murmuró anotándolo… ¿seria posible?

Eran ya las dos de la tarde y salió a la calle cubriéndose los ojos del inclemente brillo del sol, ya había notado que desde los días en que la súcubo se manifestara por primera vez no soportaba la luz o el calor del día… algo que había leído en el ritual romano. Caminó un par de calles hasta donde se quedara de ver con sus amigos, Raymond la esperaba fuera de un pequeño local de comida rápida.

—Hola preciosa— Ray la tomó de la mano guiándola hacia la mesa donde Egon los esperaba, para tranquilizarla decidieron cambiar de restaurante constantemente y ese era un rinconcito americano donde podían pedir hamburguesas, pizzas y todo eso que comenzaban a extrañar — ¿Qué tal tu día?—

—Encontré datos interesantes— respondió intentando sonreírle pero buscaba con la vista a alguna mujer que estuviera atenta a los movimientos de sus chicos, actitud que no pasó desapercibida para el ojo clínico de Egon.

— ¿Mas interesantes que yo?— bromeo atrayéndola para besarla de tal manera que nadie dudara que estaban juntos, la soltó para que pudiera respirar —entonces voy a encelarme de un viejo ya hecho polvo—

—no creo que esté hecho polvo — respondió ella con una sonrisa, Raymond le acomodó la silla y un adolescente uniformado les entregó el menú – encontré algo curioso…— sacó sus apuntes y seleccionó al azar su cena – a menos que haya un varón en la familia con la misma maldición que las que llevamos el nombre de esa maldita, o el tío Federico es un demonio también o en la familia lo quieren mucho—

—Vaya— Ray leía los apuntes –hay un total de 28 generaciones de… Federico Sosa—

—Interesante— murmuró Egon leyendo otro legajo – y siempre es el capataz—

—hasta hace sesenta años que fue cuando la hacienda fue abandonada, siempre tuvo un Federico Sosa como capataz— sonrió de lado –aunque el tío nada tiene que ver con el bombón salvaje que les describió Nahama—

— ¿Bombón salvaje?— Ray achicó los ojos sin entender mucho de momento — ¿Qué tu antepasado fuera un tipo atractivo como nosotros?— soltó una risa burlona –lo dudo nena— impostó la voz de tal manera que les hizo reír –no hay mas como tu servidor y el nerd—

—Raymond— Egon usó un tono de advertencia seguido de esa sonrisa que derretía a Sy logrando que la chica se relajara — ¿algo más?—

—Según los documentos, nunca cambiaron al capataz a pesar de que los dueños originales vendieran la hacienda hace doscientos treinta y cuatro años— leyó la chica – del resto de los empleados se mencionan bodas, nacimientos y defunciones, sin embargo de Sosa no dicen absolutamente nada, solo el pago de su sueldo—

—Es raro— admitió Egon –considerando lo que encontré en la parroquia—

—ah si… las monjitas— gruñó Sy — ¿y que dicen las siervas de dios?— reflejaba disgusto al hablar de ellas, Spengler ignoró el tono de burla y siguió hablando.

—Encontré los registros de Sara en un informe a la sede de la Inquisición de la Nueva España, no se trataba de una sirvienta como quiso Nahama que creyéramos –

—Les dije que era una perra mentirosa— el enojo de Sy inexplicablemente iba en aumento.

—Como sea – Egon pidió paciencia en silencio – Según el texto, Sara si existió y hay una tumba con sus restos mortales, era la hija de los Condes de Borja que se exiliaron a esta zona cuando Natalia la hermana menor de Sara tuvo un hijo, según los registros ella no vivió más de cuarenta años, la encontraron en las ruinas cercanas haciendo "pactos demoniacos"— encomillo fascinado por los datos – según el relato la mujer había seducido no solo a los jóvenes del pueblo con fines malévolos como convertirlos en sus esclavos personales, su maldad era tal que sedujo a varones mucho mayores que ella, llevándolos hasta la selva donde desaparecían devorados por demonios y engendros infernales— daba tal toque de dramatismo juguetón a su relato que tenia toda la atención de Ray y Silvana parecía haberse calmado un poco.

—una mujer muy liberal para su época— susurró Raymond – demasiado—

—tal vez no haya sido liberal, mas bien debió tener a alguien aconsejándola— Para Sy era obvio que la época debió ser un freno emocional para Natalia y aunque tuviera la malicia suficiente, ni siquiera estando mal de sus facultades mentales era incapaz de haber hecho todo eso a menos de tener una influencia demoniaca.

— Cuando los Borja compraron la hacienda…— retomó la lectura Egon más Sy lo interrumpió.

— ¿en que año?— buscó en sus papeles.

—mil setecientos cincuenta y tres— respondió Egon –la fecha en que la hacienda se vendió—

—Entonces el viejo Federico ya estaba aquí— Ray comenzaba a atar cabos — ¿hay evidencia de que la mujer cambiara su comportamiento al venir aquí?— curioso comenzó a hacer anotaciones.

—Hay un registro de extrema unción a nombre de Doña Natalia ese mismo año, una carta de recomendación por parte del Virrey para que se diera cumplimiento al sacramento y…— leyó con un murmullo veloz – una orden de exorcismo fechada nueve años atrás por parte del Obispo, según lo descrito padecía un tipo de enfermedad o deformidad que la etiquetaba como endemoniada—

—Solo por el padecimiento, no había comportamiento extraño— murmuró Silvana – pudo tener una enfermedad que poco a poco se convirtió en un problema mental, lo que abrió las puertas a Nahama—

— ¿Qué encontraste Ray?— picado por la curiosidad Egon releía sus apuntes pero le urgía saber más, tener información extra.

—La zona ha sido habitada desde siglos antes de la conquista, son pueblos nómadas que se asentaron convirtiendo ciertos lugares en templos… curiosamente los cenotes no abundan tanto en esta área y los pocos que hay son de agua salobre, fueron utilizados para sacrificios humanos… adivinen— sonrió con suficiencia, lo miraron expectantes – nada menos que Ah Puch— soltó y sus interlocutores hicieron cara de no saber a que diablos se refería — ¿no estudiaron lo que investigue? ¿Los datos del museo?— ambos negaron –Ah Puch es el señor del noveno inframundo… uno de los nueve que nos dijo ella— y rezongó en voz muy baja – y si hubieran leído mi investigación se habrían enterado que era el señor de Xibalbá…pero no… — refunfuño y Sy le hizo una caricia en el brazo.

— tranquilo— sonrió – prometo leerla esta tarde…— carraspeo para retomar el tema — pues hasta ahora lo que coincide con lo dicho por Nahama, es solo Ah Puch, la historia de los españoles es falsa— Silvana escribía todos los datos, ignoraba su hamburguesa pero ya había dado cuenta de dos sodas.

—También coincide un poco con el capataz— retomó Egon mordiendo un buen trozo de hot dog – si consideráramos el hecho de que ella era una inmortal, por que no pensar que el tipo es uno de ellos también—

— ¿no crees que sería demasiado?— Sy los veía confundida – digo… un inmortal, la bruja mutilada, una niña precoz, una Sara que no es nuestra Sara y unos españoles que son Condes pero no nuestros españoles… lo único constante es la hacienda y Esperanza no aparece por ningún lado—

.

.

.


	24. Pequeños detalles

Capitulo 24

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde revisando una y otra vez la información con la que contaban incluyéndola con lo descubierto días atrás; era de noche cuando salieron a la calle fresca y solitaria camino a su hotel.

— Creo que Federico es la clave de todo este embrollo – Ray no paraba de analizar los datos – fue una coincidencia que Nahama llegara –

— Empiezo a creer que no hay muchas coincidencias en este caso – murmuró Egon que llevaba de la mano a Silvana — ¿te ha dicho algo últimamente?—

— ¿Sobre esto?— sonrió con sorna – nada, se dedica a picotearme la cabeza tratando de hacerme como ella para no perderlos –

— Sugiero entonces intercambiar áreas de investigación – sugirió Stantz – mañana yo voy a la oficina de gobierno, tu Spengler ve con el arqueólogo y Silvana que vaya a la parroquia –

— ¿con las monjas? Estas loco— gruño Silvana – no quiero comenzar a girar la cabeza y vomitar sobre ellas—

— ¿Y crees que voy a dejarte con el arqueólogo?— un extraño tono en su voz los obligó a detenerse para verlo, estaba sonriendo también con burla – olvídalo, no voy a dejarte ir sola en medio de la selva con ese remedo de Indiana Jones—

— ¿Celoso Raymond?— burlón su amigo le dio una palmada en el hombro — ¿después de sus ataques de celos crees que tenga ojos para otro además de ti y de mi?—

— Pues prefiero ir a la selva con calor y moscos y…y…— la chica intentaba no reírse – y aguantar la tentación de lanzarme a los brazos de ese galán que aguantar a las monjas—

— ¡Olvídalo!— cerro el tema Ray – mañana te vas con las monjas, tu con el arqueólogo – señalo a Egon que no podía dejar de verlo con burla – ni hablar niña te vas directo al convento— resoplo enojado y retomo el camino hacia el hotel.

—creo que se enojo— susurró a Egon divertida.

—un poco tal vez… nunca lo vi tan celoso— su compañero tampoco perdía la oportunidad de reírse a costillas de Stantz – como sea, ésta noche le corresponde cuidarte, así que… —

— ¿Qué?— sonriendo abiertamente Sy adivino el resto –para nada, prefiero volver a pedir una habitación para mi sola y desvelarme discutiendo con Nahama que aguantarlo así de enojado—

— ¡y ustedes! ¿Esperan invitación?— ya en un tono más juguetón los llamo – hay trabajo pendiente—

—Preferiría dar un paseo sola— la voz de la muchacha era apenas audible — ¿podría? Quiero despejarme un poco—

—No te alejes por favor— respondió Egon sonriéndole –ten mucho cuidado—

—Claro— sonrió con dulzura – te veo en unos minutos— susurró a Ray mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla; la perdieron de vista cuando se confundió con las sombras de los altos matorrales en el jardín.

El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana con algunos minutos más cuando llegó a la habitación de Ray, entró tratando de no hacer ruido y se sobresalto al ver que la esperaba preocupado.

-¿estas bien?- se acercó para revisarla.

-si, solo di un paseo en el jardín - sonrió viéndolo de frente – pensaba ir a tomar una copa pero al parecer hubo un escándalo en el bar y preferí venir a dormir-.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-no lo se, solo escuche un alboroto- se encogió de hombros –supongo que una pelea de ebrios- entró al baño a ponerse su pijama –estoy tan cansada- suspiró al salir.

-¿Nahama te ha molestado?- un brillo se reflejó en sus ojos de inusual color, café y verde.

-no… ha estado muy callada- bostezó –hasta mañana- susurró cubriéndose con las delgadas mantas; de nuevo el sueño hizo presa de ella a pocos minutos de haberse acostado, Ray termino de mudarse de ropa y asearse cuando la encontró dormida profundamente.

—¿Por qué a la gente buena le pasan estas cosas?— murmuró acariciando la blanca cabellera –mereces una vida feliz, tranquila…— suspiro dándole un beso en la mejilla, la arropo con cuidado de no despertarla y se durmió protegiéndola con un tierno abrazo mientras que el ulular de una ambulancia rompía el silencio nocturno.

Coment

Capitulo chiquito pero necesario


	25. Monjas, burocratas y arqueologos

Capitulo 25

Apenas salía el sol cuando la chica dejó la habitación después de dar un suave beso en los labios a Ray que todavía dormía plácidamente; tocó la puerta de Egon que abrió en pocos minutos, aparentemente salía de la ducha.

— Voy a la parroquia – le informó – necesito los nombres de las personas con las que te entrevistaste— solicitó mientras entraba y se sentaba en la cama mirando fijamente a Spengler — ¿dormiste bien?—

— ¿Te soy sincero?— preguntó y ella asintió – no… tengo una teoría muy vaga sobre lo que hemos encontrado…—

—Pero es muy poca información— le interrumpió ella

— si… y ha revuelto más lo que teníamos al principio; de verdad no se que pasos dar en este momento – ajustó sus gafas y le entregó un papel con varios nombres escritos en él.

— ¿buscaste a la tal Esperanza? La supuesta hija de los españoles de la hacienda – Silvana releía los nombres –no veo que tengas anotado al encargado del cementerio –

— Lo estaba dejando para hoy en la tarde, planeaba una visita exclusivamente al lugar – terminó de acicalarse y se sentó al lado de ella – creí que te gustaría acompañarme considerando que esta tarde y noche me corresponde cuidarte— sonrió pícaro.

— Hmm… una noche contigo en el cementerio – repitió con una tierna sonrisa – suena muy romántico y dulce –

—Tan romántico y dulce como quieras que sea – contestó él – además… — fue obvio que se saldría del tema – me temo que tendremos que abrir al menos un osario –

— ¿profanar una tumba? Definitivamente va a ser una noche muy romántica— rio divertida –está bien, voy con las monjitas e investigo más sobre la fulana Esperanza— se acercó para darle un beso en los labios – nos vemos más tarde—

Dejó el hotel sin siquiera desayunar, entre los empleados se hablaba aun de los eventos sucedidos en la noche, el bar estaba acordonado por una simple tela blanca y huellas de pisadas color ocre marcaban el camino del bar hasta el pasillo del jardín.

Caminó por las solitarias calles, era tan temprano que apenas sonaba la primera llamada a misa de la campana de la parroquia, algunos jóvenes con uniforme escolar se dirigían a sus escuelas y mujeres ya de edad avanzada caminaban con paso lento a escuchar la misa del día.

Silvana creía que al tener un demonio dentro la haría revolcarse en la iglesia, blasfemar y escupir porquería mientras muy al estilo cinematográfico americano un sacerdote viejo y un sacerdote joven leían fervorosamente y en voz alta el ritual romano. Retó a Nahama cuando se acercó a la pila de agua bendita e introdujo sus dedos para marcar en su frente una cruz.

—Idiota— susurró riendo la demonio –eso solo sirve cuando crees, por ahora eres mi escudo, mi cuerpo y mi escondite ¿nos supones tan débiles y estúpidos?— la risa hizo eco en su cabeza haciéndola sentir ridículamente tonta –por ahora no voy a dañarte—.

Retomó su andar dentro de la iglesia, admirando los retablos, los arcos y los altares dorados, llegó al altar principal y como si se tratara de un lugar común lo atravesó para entrar por la puerta lateral a las oficinas.

—Busco a la hermana Romelia— avisó a la joven novicia que se asaba bajo las toneladas de tela de su uniforme sagrado; la llevó a través de pasillos y jardines floridos hasta una oficina austera precedida por dos imágenes, un imponente Cristo crucificado y una imagen de la Virgen María en su advocación de la Dolorosa, la hermana Romelia guardaba su libro de oraciones en ese momento.

— así que tu eres la portadora – sonriendo con dulzura la monja le tomó la mano –ayer estuve charlando con el señor Spengler, me puso al corriente sobre tu situación y créeme que estamos dispuestas a ayudar en lo que nos permita Nuestro Señor para librarte de ese engendro—

— Gracias hermana – cohibida Sy no sabia que contestarle o como iniciar la charla… ¿Qué tanto le diría Egon? – Entonces… sabe que estoy poseída por un…— con una sonrisa la hermana le hizo guardar silencio.

—tu amigo me contó toda la historia, y bien le dijiste… ese demonio es muy mentiroso… o mentirosa en este caso – la chica se preguntaba como podía mantener esa sonrisa piadosa mientras hablaban de la demonio— Estuve buscando en los registros de la orden cuando tu amigo se retiró, pedí consejo a la Madre Superiora y me ha permitido darte esto…— le entregó un legajo de más papeles viejos – El nombre original de Federico Sosa antes de cristianizarse era Ka Chi Teec –leyó en el documento – hijo de un sacerdote maya que tras la conquista quedó huérfano, un misionero catalán lo adopto, el hermano Juan Sosa y Armenta, dándole su apellido, Federico finalmente se quedó con el apellido Sosa –le entregó el legajo – solo ten cuidado, son documentos muy viejos y aunque han sido restaurados…— avisó confiada.

—por supuesto que voy a tener cuidado, gracias hermana— sin borrar la mueca amistosa de los labios Sy acomodó los papeles en una mesa comenzando a leer y tomando notas, un trabajo difícil por la antigüedad del documento, pedazos faltantes de papel y tinta borroneada por los siglos.

Mientras tanto y después de almorzar juntos, Egon y Ray se encargaron de sus propias investigaciones, en la oficina gubernamental le dieron trato preferencial a Raymond por ser extranjero y acreditarse como investigador de la universidad entregándole documentos que no le dieran a Silvana el día anterior.

—_Ayer vino mi ayudante y no le enseñaron estos mapas ni partidas de nacimiento_ – puntualizó molesto – ¿_acaso a los de su país no les permiten cierta información_?—

—_No es eso profesor_— se disculpaba con fingida sonrisa el viejo empleado – _solo que estaba traspapelado, y como ayer se estuvo reorganizando, aparecieron estos nuevos archivos_—

— ¿_Seguro que son todos_?— enojado se caló los guantes blancos de algodón y sacó la pinza para pasar hoja por hoja –_no quiero sorpresas_, _como les dije mi amigo el gobernador me ha dado luz verde para trabajar_— gruño prepotente fingiendo estar más que molesto, por el gesto del hombre supuso que nunca investigaría si realmente era o no enviado del "gobernador" una mentirilla blanca pero necesaria.

—_Claro que no profesor, es todo y supongo que por este pequeño incidente no será necesario molestar al señor gobernador_— titubeante comenzó a dar pasos alejándose de Ray –_le dejo a sus anchas profesor_— y cerró la puerta del pequeño despacho.

Egon llegó al área de excavación de una pequeña zona arqueológica alejada de la ciudad, un camino de terracería y el calor sofocante lo tenían más que fastidiado.

Los obreros y ayudantes se movían como una colonia organizada de hormigas, a la distancia un tendido de lonas que previamente describiera Stantz le dio el punto exacto donde encontrar al arqueólogo.

—Michael Seretta— en un acento americano/italiano le saludo el joven arqueólogo, en un segundo Spengler entendió el por que Ray negó a Silvana visitarle.

Seretta contaba aparentemente con treinta años por lo mucho, no mas alto que él mismo pero de hombros y espalda un poco más anchos, los ojos azules y la nariz sutilmente torcida con una cicatriz eran más que suficientes para que Sy al menos se pusiera nerviosa.

—Doctor Spengler— respondió dándole la mano – el día de ayer mi colega el Doctor Stantz lo visito—

—Me menciono que vendría Doctor— Seretta comenzó a andar entre las rocas que antes fueran un templo maya – está muy interesado en el panteón precolombino—

—Estamos escribiendo un libro— respondió sacando una grabadora de audio – sobre lo que habló ayer con mi colega, ¿Qué mas podría decirme?—

—Le confieso que la charla me despertó muchas dudas, inquietudes que hace un par de semanas tuve y que por el trabajo dejé en segundo plano— una joven estudiante se acercó tímida, el arqueólogo le recibió una caja con piedras labradas del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos y le sonrió agradecido, la chica soltó una risita nerviosa y volvió a su trabajo.

— ¿Qué inquietudes?— sacó al joven de sus pensamientos mientras revisaba la caja con pedaceria.

—¡ah si!— depositó la caja en un rincón y siguieron caminando – cuando me trajeron de la universidad, fue porque encontraron un cenote de sacrificios, todos ellos dedicados precisamente a Ah Puch –salieron del área entrando a la selva – considerando que los antiguos pobladores de esta zona tenían un acceso limitado a agua, nos pareció extraño que desperdiciaran una fuente natural contaminándola con cadáveres y ofrendas— llegaron a un claro donde los bordes blancos del cenote brillaban bajo la inclemente luz solar del medio día.

—imagine el cuadro Doctor Spengler— fascinado por el ambiente el arqueólogo abrió los brazos – exactamente a medio día un grupo de mujeres con el cuerpo totalmente pintando en negro y rojo cubiertas de piedras preciosas, oro y plumas de brillantes colores hacen un cerco alrededor de la charca – señala hacia un promontorio natural –ahí se encuentra el sacerdote en turno de Ah Puch, hay que ofrecer a una víctima pues el dios está hambriento, necesita sangre fresca para alimentarse y piel impoluta para cubrir sus descarnados huesos – poco a poco su relato va en un crechendo emocionado – la joven víctima llega andando voluntariamente, sabe que su sacrificio va a salvar a muchos en su pueblo, tal vez a una madre enferma o un hijo moribundo, sonríe pues sabe que su alma va a trascender y unirse al dios eternamente—

— ¿Simplemente los lanzaban al agua?— Egon se asomó hasta el fondo del cenote, un sudor helado le recorrió del cuello a la espalda.

—no…— Michael sonrió sombríamente – necesitaban el dolor, expiar sus errores mundanos con sangre sacrificada, acostaban a la doncella frente al sacerdote que con una negra navaja de obsidiana le hacía un pequeño corte en la mano, entonces los familiares de enfermos se acercaban para mojar con la sangre virgen sus peticiones escritas también con sangre en hojas de palma – le señaló la planta que contaba efectivamente con hojas anchas y grandes — la doncella se desangraba lentamente mientras los esperanzados mayas mojaban y remojaban sus peticiones con su sangre y luego quemaban las hojas en la hoguera que encendían en ese extremo – señaló un pequeño promontorio alejado un par de metros del cenote, la roca caliza estaba quemada— la doncella al morir llevaría sus peticiones directamente al Señor del Xibalbá.

—Entonces juntaban las cenizas— murmuró

— ¡efectivamente! ¿Cómo lo supo? Apenas estábamos desarrollando parte de esa teoría—

—los restos encontrados en la charca… ¿tienen señales de haber sido quemados?—

—Algunos Doctor Spengler, voy a hacer una inmersión próximamente para buscar más restos ya que han aparecido cráneos rotos, costillas, brazos también rotos, como si dependiera de algún factor externo el tipo de sacrificio— en actitud meditabunda Michael se sentó al borde del cenote — ¿Por qué romper o quemar?—

— ¿Cuándo planea bucear aquí?— Egon se sentó a su lado, una idea comenzaba a iluminarse en su mente –me gustaría acompañarlo, de ser posible también mi colega y nuestra becaria podría tomar nota de todo lo que lleguemos a descubrir… solo no nos mencione en su reporte—

— ¿En serio Doctor?— Michael lo miró extrañado — ¿algún caso relacionado con… usted sabe?— le hizo un guiño con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Simplemente es una investigación que hacemos sobre las costumbres precolombinas— respondió poniéndose de pie – pero si no le interesa mi propuesta…—

— ¿quedaría en el anonimato su participación? – Egon asintió – ¿no querrán después que les de el crédito de lo que encontremos?—

— es tan especifico lo que buscamos Seretta que dudo mucho que lo hallemos— respondió con una sonrisa burlona – y de encontrarlo solo le echaremos un vistazo y desaparecemos de su vida—

—Los espero entonces mañana en la mañana, lo más temprano posible Doctor Spengler— sonriendo abiertamente Michael le apretó la mano cerrando el trato – traigan trajes de buzo pues hemos encontrado bacterias en el agua, también sus tanques pues… el presupuesto que recibo no da para mucho—

—Nosotros traeremos nuestro propio equipo— Egon comenzó el camino de regreso a la zona de exploración oficial – y aunque tomemos fotografías, si usted las necesita las dejamos como una donación de nuestra parte a su trabajo—

Comment

un poco largo... sorry...


	26. Trapitos sucios familiares

Capitulo 26

A las tres treinta de la tarde el sol brillaba y calentaba plenamente la ciudad, los residentes ya conocían los efectos y se mantenían dentro de sus frescas y bien ventiladas casas, solo los turistas inexpertos se atrevían a nadar en la playa o asolearse a un lado de las albercas, el suceso en el bar fue silenciado por el dueño del hotel y pocas horas después del evento nuevas y relucientes baldosas guiaban a clientes directo a la barra ahora atendida por un joven nativo del lugar.

Por la cantidad de información decidieron reunirse los tres en el hotel, solicitaron una sala de juntas y el servicio de comida… pasarían un buen tiempo revisando y ordenando las pilas de datos que acumulaban.

— ¿Qué tal te fue en la selva?— Silvana buscaba aliviar el malestar por calor con una cerveza helada que compartió con los chicos— ¿valió la pena que Ray me prohibiera ir?—

—no lo se— se encogió de hombros indiferente –mañana vas a poder decidirlo tu—

— ¿mañana? – Ray lo miró curioso — ¿Por qué?—

—va a hacer una inmersión en la charca, tenemos que conseguir un equipo de buceo para ti y para mi— señalo a su amigo –y tu vas a esperarnos afuera del agua, no sabemos que puede haber dentro de ese lugar—

— ¿Me dejaste fuera?— la chica hizo un puchero — ¡Ray quiero bucear!—

—de hecho preferiría que te quedaras aquí… insisto en que no quiero que veas al dichoso Seretta—

— ¿Seretta?— una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en los labios de Sy — ¿italiano?—

—por mi puede ser de Camboya, pero la señorita se queda a descansar mañana— refunfuño Ray– además hace tanto calor que preferiría dejarlo para otro día Spans—

—Aunque no me costó mucho convencerlo, dudo mucho que tengamos otra oportunidad— Egon estaba completamente concentrado en sus apuntes – Sy ¿podrías pedir un par de equipos de buceo para mañana?—

—Claro, ahora solo soy su secretaria— refunfuño Sy dejándolos solos para marcar en el teléfono ubicado fuera de la salita.

—¿supiste que sucedió anoche?— Ray estaba intrigado por algunos de los rumores, aprovechó que la muchacha estaba distraída con el teléfono para hablar del tema con su amigo.

—Al parecer la encargada del bar se suicidó— respondió sin darle mucha importancia –la mesera me contó que tomaba drogas, que posiblemente había aumentado su dosis para hacer lo que hizo—

—¿hablaste con la mesera?—

—ella hablo conmigo— miró a su compañero –en cuanto saliste hacia el archivo municipal, obviamente al no ver a Sy quiso hacer conversación—

—¿y?—

—pues le pareció inteligente comenzar con el chisme del día—

—me parece extraño que la chica del bar se suicidara—

—considerando que estaba buscando pareja no dudo que estuviera pasando por un momento emocional difícil; lo hizo frente a todos los clientes de esa noche, Peter deduciría que por la manera en que lo hizo buscaba castigarlos por su soledad, su frustración ante la buena vida de los demás —

—¿te dio detalles?—

—supone que estaba altamente intoxicada, los detalles que me dio son bastante truculentos— hizo un gesto de asco – enredó una manguera metálica en su cuello e introdujo una parte en su garganta, metió las manos en un tipo de maquina para frapé tamaño industrial, activó todo junto y se ahogó en brandy mientras la manguera la ahorcaba y la maquina despedazaba sus brazos— se estremeció un poco – definitivamente tomó algo muy fuerte para hacerlo—

—que terrible— susurró Ray –aunque me parece tan raro, sobre todo la misma noche que…—

—¿Qué es raro?—curiosa Silvana se acercó con una notita en la mano

—el asunto de la mujer que se suicido— contestó Egon volviendo a lo suyo.

—¿Cuál?— curiosa se sentó sobre la mesa acomodando los legajos de copias y manuscritos.

—anoche me mencionaste un barullo— le recordó Ray –la encargada del bar se suicidó frente a todos los asistentes al bar y la discoteca—

—oh vaya— lo miró fijamente – tal vez usaba drogas o algo así ¿no crees?— le restó importancia de la manera más fría.

—¿no te afecta la noticia?— curioso Spans buscaba verla a los ojos, cosa que ella no evitó.

—¿de que manera?— sonrió con dulzura –si es terrible que alguien llegue a algún tipo de extremo como para decidir cortar con su vida ¿pero por que afectarme? No fuimos amigas, ni siquiera sabíamos nuestros nombres… y me era antipática por el simple hecho de ser una resbalosa— se encogió de hombros –tal vez entre sus deslices alguno la contagio de algo o alguna esposa o novia la descubrió—

—puede ser…— Ray dio por zanjado el tema.

—Cambiando a un asunto más importante… mañana a las seis a.m. traen los trajes de buceo— entregó la notita – di aviso a la administración y ellos los van a recibir—

—perfecto— Stantz guardó la nota en su pantalón —¿Qué me dices de tu investigación?—

—ya tengo las actas de nacimiento de los Carrasco originales, o sea mi abuela y sus parientes— sonrió orgullosa sacando de entre los papeles un folder beige –Aquí esta Evangelina— dejó una copia en la mesa –este es el tío Gustavo— dejó otra copia a un lado –este es el tío Manuel— dejó otra hoja – y esto es el acta de nacimiento de un tal Alfredo Carrasco Sosa que no conozco—

—En la parroquia me tope con ese nombre— murmuró Egon rebuscando entre sus apuntes— ¡aquí está!— es un acta de matrimonio, pero es Alfredo Sosa Carrasco— confundido la miró –y certifica la unión del tal Alfredo con Evangelina—

—pero… según Armando se casó con un primo— confundida comparó los documentos, las fechas de nacimiento de ambos "Alfredos" coincidían, aunque en el acta de matrimonio no aparecían los nombres de sus padres.

—¿incesto?— curioso Ray comenzó a revisar el fajo de actas fotocopiadas – aquí hay un acta de defunción y orden de inhumación de… Alfredo Sosa Carrasco— se la entregó a Sy.

—Es el mismo año en que murió el abuelo… cuando nació mi madre— susurró releyendo, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos…incesto.

—¿podría ser la misma situación que está viviendo Daniela?— curioso Egon revisaba otros documentos –al parecer tus bisabuelos si eran primos—

—momento…momento— susurró ella confundida –mi abuela se caso con un tío abuelo, su hermano… que se murió cuando nació mamá… pero igual tengo tres tíos abuelos—

—Federico— respondió Ray a la pregunta no hecha – Federico entonces ocupa el sitio que correspondería a Alfredo—

—por eso nunca supimos nada— gimió Sy asqueada – mis tíos…mamá… son hijos de hermanos—

—buscan mantener la limpieza genética a toda costa— Spengler se sentó sin comprender mucho —¿Qué tipo de convenio harían?—

—uno donde la sangre de la primera generación debe mantenerse— teorizó Ray con la seguridad característica en él – en algún momento de los inicios de tu familia integraron a alguien tan importante que deben continuar con su marca genética… como algunas culturas antiguas—

—¿para que?— sin dejar de ver el acta de defunción Sy no comprendía ya nada — ¿Por qué? ¿Quién demonios es?—

—eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar— Egon revisaba algunas hojas de apariencia nueva que tenían apuntes ilegibles – si no me equivoco es por ese motivo que Nahama quiere terminar este trato—

—puede ser entonces que ella también haya sido atada—

—¿el Señor del inframundo?— cuestiono Sy no muy convencida, ambos asintieron –uf— suspiro –demasiada información… voy a darme una ducha y los veo en el restaurant— comenzó a guardar los papeles en folders y tras acomodarlos en una pila salió de la salita.

—¿Qué lees?— curioso por el mutismo de Egon, Ray se sentó a su lado, las hojas blancas contenían garabatos sin sentido aparente.

—estas hojas las llevó ayer Sy cuando fue a los archivos municipales— le entregó una que aparentemente era la más clara –mira—

La hoja en cuestión estaba rayoneada sin ton ni son, pero en algunos trazos se había remarcado, la tinta estaba más concentrada, Stantz movió la hoja un poco hasta que descubrió lo que le mencionaba su amigo.

—¿un boceto de…?— la imagen era obvia aunque los trazos eran infantiles –no… no creo que ella lo esbozara— rompió el papel en diminutos pedazos –definitivamente no fue ella quien lo dibujó— y molesto salió del lugar llevándose con él los folios y el resto de hojas blancas.

Con cansancio su amigo se puso de pie, miró de reojo los trocitos de papel en el cesto y los recogió para romperlos en aun más pequeñas partes, las llevó con él y las quemó en el lavabo de su habitación hasta volverlas cenizas

Comment

Si, era la misma encargada del bar que andaba de coqueta con Raymond...


	27. El cementerio

Capitulo 27

Silvana se dirigía al restaurant, tras darse una ducha y mudarse de ropa se sentía más cómoda y caminaba distraída.

— ¿Señorita Torres?— un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años salió de uno de los pasillos que atravesaban los prados siempre verdes mostrándole una placa –Agente Fajardo, ¿puedo distraerla por unos minutos de sus ocupaciones?—

— ¿Agente?— extrañada revisó la placa, temía que alguno de sus familiares la estuviera siguiendo o intentaran hacer algo para alejarla de los chicos, pero… ¿la policía? –Si…dígame— se encogió de hombros y siguió avanzando con paso lento.

— ¿Podría decirme donde se encontraba anoche, entre las doce y una de la mañana?— la mirada escrutadora y experimentada del agente le taladraba fijamente.

—Salí a caminar al jardín, quise tomar una copa pero escuche muchos gritos en el bar y decidí volver a mi habitación—

— ¿Cuál de las dos?—

— ¿Cómo que cual? Obviamente la mía—

—Tengo entendido que comparte habitaciones con dos caballeros— los ojos del agente se entrecerraron, la situación comenzaba a parecerle rara.

—lo que haga con mi vida privada no le incumbe— se encogió de hombros –sufro de un padecimiento clínico que me afecta durante las noches, así que mis amigos se turnan para cuidarme… si es eso lo que quería saber…agente— recalcó enojada de que un completo extraño sacara conjeturas de sus actividades.

— ¿no entró usted al bar en ningún momento?—

—Ya le dije que no— ahora si molesta se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada al restaurant –y si ya ha terminado con su absurdo interrogatorio…me esperan—

—señorita, tengo un testigo que la ubica cerca del bar, al parecer…saliendo de él minutos antes de lo sucedido—

— ¿Y? ya le dije que pensaba tomar una copa pero di media vuelta, cualquiera de los muchos clientes pudo ver que cambie de opinión—

—dígame señorita… usted es… ¿científica?— leyó en su cuadernito arrugado, sorprendida ella asintió — ¿tendrá usted acceso a equipo electrónico?—

—Esa pregunta que tiene que ver— seguía sin entender nada.

—al parecer el hombre que la vio alejarse del bar fue victima de una broma de su parte… me dice que la invitó una copa—

—Hmm no… no lo recuerdo—

—y usted le respondió "vete al demonio" con una voz nada normal al parecer, distorsionándola con un modulador—

— ¿En serio?— por un segundo su corazón dio un salto… ¿Nahama se habría atrevido a manipularla? – Si salía del bar no dudo que estuviese tan ebrio como para invitar a una perfecta desconocida—

—tal vez señorita, tal vez… ¿va a permanecer más días en el pueblo?—

—Algunos, si—

—Si va a salir por favor hágamelo saber… buenas tardes— y como apareció, desapareció de su vista… dudaba en decirles a los muchachos lo que había sucedido.

En cuanto se sentaron a comer decidió no hablar sobre el tema, al menos por ahora.

Las seis de la tarde es una hora propicia para pasear, el sol poco a poco va ocultándose y el viento fresco del mar recorre el pequeño pueblo, Egon y Silvana caminan lentamente por una calle adoquinada, van en silencio ella colgando de su brazo.

En la parroquia las tres últimas campanadas de llamado a misa suenan, el viejo organo se escucha a una cuadra de distancia y los cantos llenos de fe y esperanza comienzan a llenar el ambiente de paz.

—Creía que la súcubo se pondría como loca en cuanto entrara a la iglesia o tocara el agua bendita— susurró la chica, su acompañante la miró de reojo esperando a que continuara – pero solo se burlo, dice que sin creer no hay efectos—

—Si creemos entonces en que la ciencia va a dar resultados, no dudes ni un solo momento— respondió él –he estado pensando en la manera de sacarla pero bien dice Ray que necesitamos saber más de ella—

—Tengo que confesarte algo— susurró con cierta duda –cada vez me es más difícil controlarla, no escucharla murmurar en mi nuca, mientras ustedes se preparaban para ir a comer me puse el traje que hiciste… no sirvió de nada—

—La finalidad de ese traje es mantener a raya a los seres externos, Nahama está en ti y la única manera de anularla es sacándola— llegaron al atrio de la iglesia, una jovencita vendía nieves en un costado –ven te invito— sonriendo la atrajo con suavidad, eligieron cada uno un cono y tomaron asiento en una jardinera.

—Me gustan estas vacaciones— una sonrisa dibujaba el rostro de Silvana que miraba embelesada la torre de la iglesia iluminada por la luz del atardecer.

—a mi también— suspiro Egon dando un bocado a su nieve de color rojo – había visitado tu país como estudiante, investigador… y aunque venimos por un caso… considero este viaje como el mejor de mi vida—

Guardaron silencio para disfrutar por un momento de la sinfonía de variados sonidos que ambientaban el lugar, el canto religioso acompañado del viejo organo, el trinar de las aves buscando donde dormir, el viento susurrando entre las jóvenes ceibas y un par de gatitos jugando cerca de ellos.

—Es increíble que tanta simpleza inspire toda esta tranquilidad— Spengler terminó su postre – creo que vamos a buscar al encargado del cementerio— dio la mano a la chica que terminaba en ese momento su nieve y siguieron su camino con mucha calma.

Apolinar Pech, el encargado del panteón los recibió sonriendo con esa amabilidad porteña y calidez sincera; llevaba una pala y los blancos pantalones del uniforme municipal llenos de tierra.

—Disculpen que no los haya buscado en el atrio, pero me llegó un trabajito urgente— se quitó el sombrero –falleció Doña Josefita Camhuk y no podía dejarla para mañana— su español cantarín era un poco difícil de seguir para el americano.

—No se preocupe— sonriendo Sy se presento – el Doctor Spengler, historiador… mi nombre es Silvana y soy su secretaria— comenzaron a caminar internándose en el silencioso terreno, enormes monumentos mortuorios se levantaban majestuosos a pesar del tiempo, los siglos les habían dado una presencia imponente.

—si, leí su nota señorita Silvana, dicen que buscan a una persona en especial ¿Esperanza Borja?— pregunto y ambos asintieron – he estado buscándola y solo encontré en los nichos más viejos los osarios de los Borja… y creo que deberían verlos— comenzó a andar más de prisa entre las tumbas, de vez en vez se detenía en ciertos rincones y tras manipular algunos cables la luz blanca de las luminarias comenzaba a brillar.

Poco a poco avanzaron muy al fondo de enorme terreno, las tumbas cada vez eran mas viejas, algunas en terrible estado de abandono hundiéndose en la tierra blanda dejando ver trozos de apolillados féretros.

—Los Borja están aquí desde finales de los mil setecientos – señaló la parte más vieja del lugar –las tumbas de allá están desde mucho antes, cuando llegaron los conquistadores; muchos arqueólogos las han revisado pero hay nombres que no encuentran o cadáveres que no reconocen en la historia— detuvo su paso en una de las mas cercanas – aquí encontraron el cuerpo de un hombre muy alto que casi se momifico, vestía como maya pero sus huesos y su pelo eran distintos—

— ¿Y cual fue el veredicto de los arqueólogos?— tras traducirle a Egon lo dicho por el enterrador, él le hizo la pregunta que ella tradujo.

—Se llevaron los huesos, acomodaron la lápida y nunca volvieron— se encogió de hombros y retomo su andar.

— ¿Alguien antes de los Borja que viviera en Cunchucmil ha sido enterrado aquí?— soltó de golpe Silvana fingiendo interés en una lápida con monumento clásico y ángeles al relieve

—Ellos no eran buenos cristianos, ni siquiera venían con los conquistadores… llegaron después y tenían costumbres distintas— al parecer era un tema molesto para Apolinar.

— ¿Y como saber quienes eran?— por fin Egon habló, ya casi era de noche y el hombre tendría un pretexto para sacarlos del cementerio.

—No tenían camposanto, quemaban a sus muertos y los esparcían al viento aunque a los viejos no les gustaba— respondió –uno de los abuelos dice que uno de los sacerdotes fue a confrontarlos, a decirles que a nuestros dioses no les gustaba lo que hacían—

— ¿Y que paso?— Silvana le puso cerca la grabadora para no perder detalle del relato

—La leyenda de Ka Chi Teec esta prohibida— susurró – fue maldito por el viejo extraño, no podemos hablar de eso—

— ¿Cree que es justo para un hombre que arriesgo su descanso en la eternidad por proteger a los suyos olvidar su historia?— Silvana ya no tradujo nada para Egon, hablaba directamente con Apolinar, buscando la manera de sacarle la historia – si su nombre es olvidado, entonces nunca va a descansar en el más allá—

—Ka Chi nunca descanso— murmuró el hombre –el viejo lo entrego a sus demonios, lo destrozaron en cuerpo y alma, lo torturaron y lo volvieron a revivir, una y otra ve debe vivir su suplicio—

— ¿Quieres decir que no puede morir?— Nahama se replegó en su columna haciéndola sentir un fuerte estremecimiento.

—Ka Chi está muerto— sonrió Apolinar –su cuerpo es el que necesita comer almas para vivir y su alma es prisionera del demonio extranjero—

— ¿Tienen idea de cómo o quienes eran los primeros dueños de la hacienda?— Egon seguía el tema con dificultad.

—Güero como el de la tumba que les enseñé, pero ellos llegaron poco después que los españoles, en barcos distintos— no sabemos quienes son porque nunca dieron sus nombres, se pusieron nombre cristiano pero nunca fueron a la iglesia, nunca enterraron a sus muertos o casaban a sus hijos bajo la bendición de dios—

—una religión antigua— opino Sy mirando a Egon que negó sacudiendo la cabeza – ok ¿y puedes enseñarnos entonces las tumbas de los Borja?—

—Estas son— señalo un lote separado del cementerio por una valla de ladrillos de adobe no muy alta – tampoco les dejaron reposar en tierra santa— todo por la niña Natalia— murmuró como si los muertos pudieran escucharle.

Frente a ellos se levantaban dos inmensas lápidas coronadas de torres con relieves barrocos, los nombres estaban raspados y golpeados haciendo imposible su transcripción, a los costados varias tumbas pequeñas y sencillas.

—esos son los padres, Doña Natividad y Don Serafín Borja, decían que eran condes pero salieron en escapada de España, dicen que porque una de sus hijas había parido al hijo de un demonio— señalo una tumba alejada de todas, apenas delimitada por unos arbustos espinosos resecos, se escuchó a lo lejos el murmullo de la gente saliendo de la ultima misa del día.

—Apolinar, nuestra petición va a sonarte muy rara…— Sy trató de hacer salir todos sus encantos femeninos – El Doctor Spengler necesita una muestra de los huesos de Natalia, Sara y sus padres ¿podrías fingir que no estamos aquí?— le hizo un guiño esforzándose por lucir coqueta y linda, el hombre sonrió divertido.

—Este espacio está afuera de los limites del panteón señorita— se encogió de hombros, la chica definitivamente era inexperta en el coqueteo – si ustedes escarban no tengo por que decirles nada— la chica respiró aliviada e informo a Spengler que sonrió agradecido

—No sabes cuanto vas a ayudarnos— animada le ofreció un billete de cincuenta dólares que él se negó a recibir.

—señorita como le dije… no es mi área de trabajo— confundido dudaba en tomar el dinero

—Que sea por alquilarnos la pala ¿te parece bien?— sonriendo el hombre tomó el billete

—gracias señorita, con lo que me hace falta para mi chamaco… quiere unos zapatos de esos deportivos bien caros—

—Toma— Egon le entregó otro billete de la misma denominación – para que le compres la ropa que haga juego— Apolinar recibió el dinero sorprendido

— ¡Gracias Doctor!— miraba la pala y las tumbas — ¡si quiere le traigo a dos amigos para que escarben!—

— ¿Es gente de confianza?— desconfiada Sy no estaba muy de acuerdo.

—señorita que con poquito del de a cincuenta los pongo bien borrachos y mañana ni se acuerdan de lo que hicieron hoy— y tras recibir la aprobación de Egon salto la barda y los dejó solos.

—Lindo lugar— susurró Silvana sentándose en la tumba de Doña Natividad –muy original para tener una cita—

—lo se, después de la visita a la cueva me esforcé por superarte— sonriente se sentó a su lado –y dime ¿a que lugares te ha llevado Ray?—

—eso, Doctor Egon Spengler… es secreto profesional, sentimental y bajo el código de silencio de parejas— esbozaba una sonrisa juguetona que luchaba por parecer inocente más los ojos castaños brillaban divertidos – lo que haga la tarde/noche que me corresponde pasar con el Doctor Raymond Stantz es cosa solo de nosotros dos—

Su compañero no contesto, hizo un mohín de molestia y concentró su atención en una de las lápidas, la de Don Serafín Borja.

— ¿Egon?— no hubo respuesta — ¿Egon no estarás enojado?— de nuevo no le contesto – Spans por favor no es para tanto— Sy se levantó plantándose frente a él, su mirada estaba fija en un punto determinado de la tumba — ¿Egon?— insistió pero ya más tranquila, se trataba de la tumba, no de su respuesta.

—Los Borja a pesar de obligar a las niñas a tomar los sacramentos, no eran católicos— murmuró levantándose, su vista estaba fija en un relieve diminuto, oculto entre la garigoleada roca de cantera – una estrella de David pequeñísima encabezaba letra hebrea – no importaba que borraran los nombres, aquí están escritos en su lengua original… escapaban de la persecución de la Inquisición en España—

—Doña Natividad también tiene esos símbolos, pero las demás tumbas no— buscaron en las aledañas, Egon se adelantó a la de Natalia.

—Natalia además de la estrella de David tiene otro símbolo…no logro descifrarlo— Silvana se acercó a él con la cámara – ya es muy noche y el flash no es suficiente para captar el detalle—

Sy miró alrededor suyo, unas cubetas con agua, a lo lejos un costal de yeso, un vaso plástico a su lado, sonrió y se internó entre las tumbas volviendo un par de minutos después con una pasta blanca en el vaso.

—me sorprendes— susurró Egon cuando la chica sin interesarle ensuciarse de tierra se arrodillo a un lado de la tumba de Natalia y comenzó a cubrir con el emplaste blanco la totalidad de la escritura y los símbolos marcados. Apolinar y sus amigos saltaban la barda alta en ese momento.

— ¿Doctor? Este es el aluxe y este el grillo, van a ayudarnos – dos jóvenes morenos de baja estatura pero músculos bien marcados en los brazos lo saludaron – traje más palas, ¿Cuál quiere abrir primero?—

—Escarben a un lado de la tumba de la Doña— sugirió Silvana, los hombres esperaron a que Egon asintiera aprobando la opinión de la chica y comenzaron a trabajar.

—Disculpara la señorita— Apolinar un tanto avergonzado se le acerco hablando muy bajito – el aluxe y el grillo vienen de la selva, ahí las mujeres no pueden darles ordenes, le recomiendo que sea el Doctor quien nos diga las cosas—

—Como sea— respondió muy distraída pegando la mano a la pasta que poco a poco se secaba, desde esa perspectiva notó un espacio vacio donde se acumulaba basura, algo en ese sitio llamó su atención.

Comment...

Vayan haciendo sus teorias sobre la familia jejeje


	28. En la selva

Capitulo 28

Las campanas de la parroquia llamando a la primera misa del día los sorprendió camino al hotel, cubiertos de tierra, cansados y una mochila llena de pistas.

— ¡Buenos días dormilones!— como siempre irradiando energía Ray entró de golpe a la habitación que comparten Spans y Silvana, apenas llegando se dieron una ducha y no tenían ni cinco minutos en la cama donde el sueño hiciera presa de ellos de inmediato.

— ¡Buenas noches Ray!— murmuró Egon cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada, Sy solo dio un gruñido y se giro cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

— ¿Mala noche?— sonrió con picardía descubriendo a Egon — ¡vamos casi son las ocho de la mañana!—

—Raymond tenemos mucho trabajo para ti ¡déjanos dormir!— gruño Silvana desde su rincón bajo las mantas.

—¿trabajo?— buscó con la vista y se encontró con la ropa llena de tierra regada por todo el piso, las botas de trabajo cubiertas también del polvo fino blanquecino y la mochila de Silvana además de aparentar haber sido arrastrada varios metros por un camino rural, estaba llena forzando los cierres — ¿de que?—

—Dame una hora de sueño y te explico— murmuró Egon señalándole la dichosa mochila – tenemos muestras de hueso, moldes de yeso y muchas fotografías que revelar para ti—

—contando que ya envié a papá algunos huesos para rastreo de ADN— Silvana se negaba a salir de la confortable cama –supongo que en cuanto los reciba va a llamarnos—

— ¿y Seretta?, nos espera y ya llegó el equipo de buceo— aún confundido le enseñó los paquetes bien envueltos a un lado de la puerta –nuestro transporte no tarda—

—Cierto— murmuró Egon en un bostezo – nena quédate a descansar— ordeno a Sy que ya se ponía de pie.

—no… o vamos todos o no va nadie— rezongó vistiéndose con un poco de torpeza.

Veinte minutos más tarde dormían en el automóvil mientras Ray indicaba al chofer el camino a seguir, daban las nueve con quince de la mañana cuando llegaban al área arqueológica, ningún ayudante a la vista, solo Michael, su ayudante la joven becaria que no tendría un año menos que Sy y un fortachón con pinta de ser un naufrago recién rescatado.

—¡Raymond que gusto verlo de nuevo!— saludo efusivamente Seretta mientras Egon y Silvana bajaban amodorrados del auto — ¡Doctor Spengler!— y una sonrisa conquistadora se dibujó en los sensuales labios del italoamericano cuando saludo a la chica –Cosa abbiamo qui? buongiorno –le dio un beso en la mano— ingrandimento sorpresa, permettetemi di presentarvi Dr. Michael Seretta(¿Qué tenemos aquí?, buenos días… que magnifica sorpresa, permitame presentarme doctor Michael Seretta)— galantemente tomó entre sus manos la mano de la desaliñada Silvana que sonrió un tanto incomoda.

—Buenos días –respondía todavía medio dormida – Silvana… Stantz— sonrió traviesa a Raymond que le devolvió el gesto con una chispa en la mirada.

—La sorella di Ray? Indovina? (¿Hermana de Ray supongo?)— un poco confundido buscó en el rostro de la chica algún parecido con Stantz.

—No, io sono la sua fidanzata, ma abbiamo deciso che ci vuole davvero il suo nome.(No, soy su prometida aunque hemos decidido que ya lleve su apellido.) – disfrutó ver el gesto de confusión del coqueto arqueólogo y la satisfacción en el de Ray, sumando la sonrisa burlona en Egon.

—¿su prometida?— Seretta cambio de táctica soltando a Silvana – le felicito por su excelente gusto Raymond— un poco apenado avanzó hacia su gente – ella es Martina Duvois, mi estudiante más destacada y persona de mi confianza absoluta – la chica asintió orgullosa y más relajada al ver que Sy no era posible rival – él es José Tuuk'ne mi capataz, también de mucha confianza y sobre todo nada supersticioso— el hombre hizo un saludo apenas perceptible — ¿vamos entonces?— señalando el camino entre la selva comenzó a andar, José llevaba sus equipos de buceo, Martina una mochila y Michael los guiaba, Sy y sus acompañantes les siguieron.

— ¿Por qué Stantz?— curioso Egon la alcanzó, la miraba un poco consternado.

—Porque Spengler no suena muy bien— contestó Ray con algo de burla.

—no es por eso, hoy es el día que según el programa que ustedes hicieron soy vigilada por Ray y fue por lo que decidí usar su apellido— sonriente Silvana caminaba entre las hierbas altas, un nuevo arranque de energía le daba fuerzas a pesar de la difícil noche en el cementerio.

—Y si mañana vemos a Seretta ¿vas a hacer la corrección correspondiente?— el alto investigador insistía juguetón.

—Por supuesto— contestó ella, llegaban ya al claro del cenote –va a ser divertido—

Los cuatro hombres de la expedición se colocaron los trajes de buzo, Martina y Silvana por su parte organizaban las cámaras fotográficas, una cámara de video submarina por parte de Seretta y cuatro motores de submarinismo.

—Cuídate— susurró Ray a Sy enfundado en el traje de buzo mientras le ayudaba a montarse el tanque de oxigeno –no confío en la gente de Michael—

—tampoco confío en él o en su capataz, cuídense— lo beso tiernamente –ten— le entregó el visor – pude conseguirles los visores más avanzados además de mantenerlos aislados completamente del agua contaminada cuentan con un micrófono transmisor y un pequeño receptor de audio— en la mochila venia un pesado pero compacto equipo de radio –todo voy a escucharlo y grabarlo—

—Me gusta que seas tan previsora— Egon se acercó para que le ayudaran con el tanque, mientras Ray lo cargaba ella lo ajustó al torso delgado.

—Me preocupan muchachos, cuídense mucho— aprensivo abrazo a Spengler a quien también obsequio con una suave caricia de sus labios– voy a tener bien vigilada a la tal Duvois—

Con dificultad los cuatro descendieron por el camino de piedra caliza que bajaba hasta una playita en el cenote, paso a paso el delicado material se disolvía bajo su peso haciéndoles tropezar, en unos minutos se sumergían en las tibias aguas verdosas.

—Así que eres novia del Doctor Stantz— curiosa Martina se sentó a su lado, ambas tenían una vista del cenote pero por lo turbio de las aguas les era imposible ver a los buzos.

—Algo así— contestó distraída sintonizando bien el receptor colocándose un micrófono de diadema — ¿me escuchan?—

—"fuerte y claro" – contestó Ray.

—"tengo un poco de interferencia"— contestó Egon, Sy realizó algunos ajustes en los botones.

— ¿ahora Egon?—

—"Te escucho mejor ¿ya estás grabando?"— Martina la observaba atenta.

—Si ¿pueden describir lo que ven?— nerviosa revisaba los botones y vigilaba la superficie del cenote, los ruidos en la selva también la mantenían atenta.

— ¿no estas acostumbrada a este ambiente verdad?— sonriendo con una burla amistosa Martina se acomodó a su lado.

—Si quieres que sea sincera… no, no estoy acostumbrada a esto— miró de reojo a su izquierda –no faltan los animales salvajes o los asaltantes—

—Michael paga para que no nos molesten ni los saqueadores o los animales— orgullosa de su compañero Duvois se dejó llevar por un gesto soñador.

—Que bien— respondió Sy no muy convencida — ¿chicos todo bien?—

—"llegamos al fondo, es increíble la cantidad de restos humanos acumulados"— respondió Raymond un poco agitado –"creo que hay mucha energía fantasmal acumulada, ¿que te dice Nahama?"— Duvois la miro extrañada, eran las dos únicas en el lugar y Silvana sacó un pequeño radio transmisor de su bolsillo golpeándolo como si no funcionara.

—No hay señal de ella— respondió sonriéndole a la arqueóloga — ¿Egon estas bien?—

—"Tenemos que hacer un medidor epk submarino"— contestó también agitado –"la cantidad de sacrificios puede ser superior a la realizada por Shandor"—

—Pero él trajo a… a…— Sy titubeo ante la inquisitoria mirada de la joven que la acompañaba – como sea Ivo trajo, aquí enviaban la energía para alimentar al dios—

—"Hay una gran cantidad de metal aquí"— informó la voz de Ray – "posiblemente el oro tenga la capacidad de enviar a cierto lugar…"— Sy lo interrumpió.

—El oro sabes que sirve también como conductor, pero la energía está ahí acumulada en alguna parte, tengan cuidado por favor— insistió.

Un "Wow" por parte de Egon y un "¡vaya!" por parte de Ray la hicieron saltar.

— ¿Qué sucede?— ya Martina escuchaba atenta.

—"Michael va a recibir al menos un premio por lo que ha encontrado"— susurró Spengler –"esto es tremendo"—

—"ya encontré el acumulador de energía, está a unos ocho metros debajo de ustedes"— intervino Ray controlando su emoción –"es una estatua enorme en oro de Ah Puch"— en ese momento aumento la estática impidiendo entender parte de la conversación.

— ¡Mi dios!— gimió Martina sonriendo feliz y con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos – Michael y yo teníamos razón—

— ¿de que hablas?—

—Ah Puch es uno de los dioses más importantes de la cultura maya, sabíamos que toda esta zona estaba dedicada a él y se corre el rumor que es uno de los pocos dioses encarnados en nuestra época— la emoción la embargaba de tal manera que sin querer comenzó a darle mucha información que se apresuró a grabar en un equipo aparte –cuando iniciamos las excavaciones muchos nos dijeron que vendría el dios a quitarnos, hemos tenido visitas indeseables… pero casualmente ayer al atardecer vinieron cuatro ancianos, tres hombres y una mujer a amenazarnos—

—Continua— sin que Martina se diera cuenta, Sy abrió el micrófono para que los muchachos escucharan la charla.

—le dije a Michael que si los ancianos estaban aquí era por la importancia sagrada del lugar, que estarían escondiendo más que piedras o glifos, sabía que encontraríamos algo más grande— susurró emocionada –la anciana amenazó a nuestros trabajadores y solo se quedó José, de los tres ancianos uno de ellos, el más viejo comenzó a decir cosas en maya antiguo, tan antiguo que ni con nuestros estudios entendimos mucho—

— ¿Qué fue lo que entendieron?—

—Esta área colinda con una comunidad maya, pero se la adjudicaron como propietarios, que por derecho familiar les pertenecía y que teníamos que desalojarla en menos de un mes—

—Antes del 18 de octubre— murmuró sin querer Sy, la arqueóloga la miró sorprendida.

— ¡si!, antes de la luna llena de octubre debemos dejar el lugar— sonrió – se que algo van a hacer y no se trata de nada espiritual, José ha visto movimiento en Cunchucmil y creemos que van a robar lo que contiene el cenote, sin embargo con las pruebas que hoy obtuvimos es seguro que el instituto no lo va a permitir—

— ¿Saqueadores?— incrédula le dio la razón –si, hay que cuidar y preservar antes de que vengan a robarles—

—Con este descubrimiento Michael va a obtener tantos financiamientos que podremos levantar la zona como en Chichén Itzá— Duvois seguía hablando sin parar – tendremos entonces la oportunidad de trabajar en el viejo cementerio—

— ¿Cuál?— curiosa Sy trataba de sacarle la mayor cantidad de información, podría ser fiel a Beretta pero Duvois era también una boca floja.

—Del pueblo donde están hospedados, hay entierros antiguos ahí, y si conseguimos saber quienes se instalaron en la hacienda Cunchucmil antes que la familia Borja podremos descubrir el secreto de la caverna xvii— y al darse cuenta de su indiscreción se tapo la boca de inmediato.

— ¿Cueva xvii?— sin darle tanta importancia Sy fingió enfocarse en el aparato de radio que ahora zumbaba – más oro debo suponer –

—No… — titubeo la chica — ¿eres arqueóloga?— Silvana negó sonriendo.

—Estoy haciendo mi Doctorado en Física con ellos—

– ok voy a decírtelo, se trata de una cueva donde hemos encontrado vestigios de varias culturas, un emplazamiento tal vez vikingo y otro posterior, al parecer germano—

—Que interesante— respondió Sy mirando el precipicio que bajaba hasta el cenote, no había señal por parte de los chicos y comenzaba a preocuparse — entonces encontraron una conexión entre los mayas y las viejas culturas europeas—

—Si, nada de teorías ni especulaciones—

— ¿algo hebreo tal vez?— soltó sin dejarla de ver fijamente.

— ¿He…hebreo?— titubeo Martina, eso era un si – no lo recuerdo—

—si te digo el por que estamos aquí puede servirte para ganar más puntos con Michael— susurró confidente Silvana – pero dime si lo que encontraron es hebreo y a que época corresponde—

—Habla— respondió la arqueóloga.

—mi familia desciende de mayas, tenemos muchas tradiciones que han llamado la atención de los Doctores Spengler y Stantz que les hicieron concebir la idea del libro— sonrió dándole más confianza – uno de mis antepasados fue no solo sacerdote de Ah Puch, creemos que también fue quien cedió las tierras de Cunchucmil a los extranjeros—

—Eso suena más a un libro de historia política que a arqueología— razono un poco Duvois — ¿Qué han encontrado o que buscan?—

—Hay un glifo que no hemos podido traducir o entender— sin más dibujó el encontrado en la tumba de Natalia – es una estrella y esto…— dibujó un trazo como el símbolo de pi y otro parecido a un acento.

—Eso es Jai— respondió Martina – significa vida, pero lo has escrito mal, está al revés— lo miró fijamente — ¿tenía otro símbolo cerca?—

—La estrella de David— se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué significa el símbolo de Jai al revés?—

—no lo se, depende mucho de donde lo encontraron—

—En una urna que guarda mi familia, muy antigua y de cerámica— mintió

—la urna está vacía supongo— Sy asintió – de haber guardado cenizas o huesos podría tratarse de una invitación a la no muerte, a la vida después de la muerte pero eso va contra la ideología judía—

— ¿Entonces puede ser un error de escritura?— insistió Silvana.

—Si, regularmente ese símbolo se usa en joyería no en una urna mortuoria…— se interrumpió cuando el chapaleo en la laguna hizo eco en las paredes de piedra caliza.

— ¿Egon, Raymond todo bien?— preocupada Silvana volvió al radio, la estática no desaparecía y solo escuchaba fragmentos de frases, los chicos se escuchaban muy alterados — ¿chicos están bien?—

—Están en la superficie— le aviso Martina echando a correr hasta la base del cenote, Sy la siguió lo más rápido que pudo, alcanzó a distinguir que arrastraban a uno de ellos hasta la playa, dejando una clara marca roja en el agua.

Comment...

reviews y opiniones son bienvenidos... Enigma GRACIAS !


	29. Esperanza

Capitulo 29

Silvana adelanto en su desesperada carrera a Duvois que se quedó atrás llamando por radio un servicio de urgencias, respiró con alivio cuando se percató que Spengler y Stantz salían del agua ayudando a José que se veía muy mal.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?— insistió ayudándolos a salir del agua, estaban agitados y pálidos, Michael de inmediato se arranco el visor de la cara y ayudo a José a salir del agua, dejaba una amplia marca roja diluida.

— ¿Qué paso? Digan algo— nerviosa Duvois se arrodillo a un lado de José que algo murmuraba, se encontraba en estado de shock.

—Algo se esconde en la escultura— respondió agitado Michael –una morena o algo…— Egon lo interrumpió.

— ¡Eso no era una morena, era algo con brazos y piernas!— enojado lo hizo a un lado para revisar a José – maldición ¿Por qué te interpusiste?—

— ¿Ray?— Sy no entendía nada.

—Eso que salió de la estatua de oro se abalanzó hacia Spans, José se movió tan rápido que apenas notamos cuando fue herido… esa cosa volvió a la estatua pero tenia piernas…¡maldición era un humano!—se inclinó junto a Spengler para ayudar a contener la hemorragia.

—Nadie ha entrado al cenote— Martina estaba muy asustada –estuvimos vigilando y no hay entrada al agua por otro túnel—

—La estatua tiene un compartimento lateral— resoplo Egon quitándose el ajustado traje del torso – ¡eso salió de ahí, no entró nadie Michael entiéndelo!—

—Pero…pero— balbuceó nervioso – José ¿estas bien?—

—esto no es una mordida, algo le hizo estos cortes— señaló Ray el traje cortado en diagonal, la sangre fluía escandalosamente –un par de centímetros mas y no la cuentas— señaló hacia la vena femoral –tardamos mucho en salir a la superficie—

—Llama a emergencias Martina, que nos esperen en la excavación— ordenó Michael y la chica echo a correr hacia la selva – ayúdenme a subirlo— pidió a los chicos.

—Ya están avisados, no tardan— contesto la chica mientras se echaba en los hombros uno de los brazos del capataz para ayudar a subirlo.

—Yo me llevo el equipo— Silvana estaba asustada, pensar que ese hombre le había salvado la vida a Egon la hacia temblar.

Salieron con todas las precauciones, tras esperar casi una hora llegaron a la excavación una patrulla y una ambulancia.

Michael habló con los policías mientras Martina ayudaba al papeleo de los camilleros, José se encontraba estable y adormecido cuando lo tomó de la mano Silvana.

—Gracias José— murmuró en el oído del hombretón –gracias—

—Cuídense, no deben estar aquí— balbuceo José – eso viene por usted— y se quedó dormido dejándola pasmada.

En silencio guardaron sus equipos, se despidieron de Michael y Martina abordando su transporte, llegaron al hotel sin hablar todavía hasta que entraron a una de las habitaciones, Silvana se dejó caer en un sofá sin aguantar ya la crisis nerviosa que guardaba desde un par de horas atrás.

—Tranquilízate, José va a estar bien— Egon la abrazó provocándole un reforzado llanto.

—él te salvo… tu podrías estar en este momento en el hospital— lloriqueaba angustiada – ¡vámonos… vámonos de aquí y me quedo con Nahama, procuraré controlarla pero vámonos!—

—Silvana— susurró Ray abrazándola a la par de su amigo –aunque escapemos de aquí tu familia va a buscarte… encontramos cosas que nos hacen pensar en ello—

—Por ahora solo hay una manera de librarte de todo esto, y no va a ser huyendo— murmuro Spengler en su oído tratando de calmarla –no importa nada más que romper ese lazo—

— ¿De que hablan?— tratando de no llorar levantó el rostro para mirarlos alternadamente.

—La platica que tuviste con Duvois dio mucho en que pensar, y más con lo que estábamos viendo— comenzó Ray.

—Se trata de un vórtice dimensional— continuo Egon – necesitamos nuestro equipo para verificarlo, pero hay tal cantidad de restos humanos que no dudamos que sea un cruce de dimensiones—

—Hay joyería con glifos mayas de la vida y muerte, de la resurrección y perdición del alma— Stantz se preparaba para entrar a la ducha – cuéntale Egon—

—También encontramos joyería con el símbolo de la tumba de Natalia, cerca de la estatua de oro encontramos cinco toneles de barro perfectamente preservadas, una de ellas conteniendo los restos de una mujer joven… rubia—

—como los cadáveres del viejo cementerio— interrumpió ella más Egon le dio la razón.

—si, y lucen más antiguos que los estratos inferiores de osamentas, lo que nos hace pensar que esa estatua ha estado ahí desde antes de la construcción del centro ceremonial de Uxmal o Chichén Itzá—

—Dices que de la estatua salió algo— murmuró asustada, pegándose a él en un fuerte abrazo.

—si, y espero que conste en el video o alguna fotografía, algo con piernas y brazos se abalanzó hacia mi desde la estatua, no hubo ruido alguno o burbuja de aire es acuático, eso habita la estatua—

—Michael va a contratar una grúa industrial para extraer la figura a mas tardar mañana a medio día— Ray ya salía de la ducha – nos espera para acompañarlo—

—Además necesitamos saber más de la cueva xvii— Egon no había perdido el temple científico a pesar de que pocas horas atrás su vida estuvo en riesgo — ¿quieres acompañarnos?— preguntó a Sy que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos.

—No vamos si eso va a ponerlos en peligro— murmuró, él la soltó con delicadeza – ya les dije, prefiero seguir poseída que seguir removiendo tanta basura—

—Si sigue en ti no vas a sobrevivir mucho tiempo, además hay una línea en todo esto – Ray terminaba de vestirse y ocupo el lugar de Egon que entraba a la ducha mientras él abrazaba a Silvana – hay una fecha limite para que ella sea el huésped—

—A los cuarenta años— intervino Egon –y ese numero lo vimos en la laguna – encontramos restos que por su desgaste no pasaban de los cuarenta años—

—la tía se recuperó un poco cuando los cumplió, días antes de que Nahama me poseyera— recordó Silvana – apenas tengo 23 años, puedo aguantar 17—

—como tú nosotros también estamos asustados, sobre todo por lo que sucedió hoy— le levantó el rostro –pero también te confieso que ha sido el caso más interesante del que nos hemos encargado— señaló dándole un beso – Señora Stantz – recordó haciéndola sonreír.

— Stantz/Spengler— susurró sonriendo – aunque el orden va a cambiar según el día— ya más tranquila cerró los ojos relajándose en su abrazo, necesitaba dormir para poder pensar claramente.

Despertó cuando oscurecía, la tenue luz del atardecer trazaba líneas doradas por a través de las cortinas, un gruñido en su estomago le recordó que no había tomado alimento en todo el día; Egon y Raymond dormían custodiándola, estaban profundamente perdidos en el sueño, era obvio que estaban agotados.

Se levantó con cuidado y ordenó algo de cenar por teléfono, hizo cuentas mentalmente… tal vez pronto deberían dejar el lugar pues los fondos se les terminaban; debía darse más prisa.

Sacó los apuntes de sus pesquisas, el reporte de la parroquia, del municipio y lo que tenían del presumido Seretta, se tiró en el piso ordenando los papeles, buscando una lógica en todo ese maremágnum de información que aparentemente no se relacionaba.

La cena llegó minutos después y tras ordenarla en la mesa siguió trabajando, no quiso despertarlos.

—Tengo hambre— susurró Raymond desperezándose con un bostezo — ¿Qué hora es?— curioso pregunto a la chica que seguía tirada boca abajo en el piso leyendo.

—Pasan de las once de la noche, cena algo— le señaló la mesa intacta.

—Spans la cena está lista— informó a su amigo que despertó con un ligero sobresalto — ¿estas bien?—

—Si… soñaba con lo que salió de la estatua y José no estaba ahí— murmuró Egon tallándose los ojos y acomodándose los anteojos — ¿Silvana?—

—Aquí estoy, ya cenen que los alcanzo en un segundo— murmuró muy interesada en su lectura.

— ¿Egon no piensas cenar?— preguntó a su amigo que de pie revisaba el orden que Sy había puesto a la información — ¿Spans?—

— ¡Eso es!— musitó entusiasmado – ya tienes parte de lo que necesitamos— le avisó señalándole el mapa extendido a un lado.

En el mapa encontró marcados los puntos importantes del caso, la hacienda, el cementerio y el cenote que formaban un triangulo perfecto.

—Yo no veo nada— intrigada veía de un punto a otro, trazó un par de líneas sin embargo solo cruzaban la selva.

—No es una línea, es un punto el que debes marcar— susurró él tirándose a su lado, Raymond lo imito.

Spengler improvisó una regla con una hoja de papel, comenzó a calcular a simple vista donde hacer las marcas que buscaba, trazándolas sonrió marcando un punto en el centro exacto del triangulo.

— ¡este es! tres puntos de energía se concentran en uno solo, ahí debe haber algo importante— susurró Ray volcando su atención en los papeles manuscritos – un nombre… un lugar— murmuraba mientras sus ojos pasaban rápidamente las líneas.

—Pero ahí no hay nada, según este mapa es solo selva— señalo Sy con el dedo índice – a menos que Seretta sepa algo más—

—Entonces tienes que sacarle más información a Duvois – replico Spengler sin quitar la vista del mapa – aunque me imagino que esta es la ubicación de la dichosa cueva—

—Es posible— respondió Raymond — ¡miren!— sacó una de las hojas que todavía no ordenaba Silvana – existe un registro de propiedad fechado en 1863 a nombre de…— giro la hoja buscando – es tu letra Spengler, más no le entiendo— entregó la hoja a su amigo que la releyó extrañado.

—Me encontraba tan apresurado en copiar que no me fijé, al parecer – revisó el escrito – de nuevo Sosa— sonrió – Federico Sosa—

—Prométanme que cuando tenga un hijo varón no va a llevar ese nombre— gruño Silvana comenzando a cenar tirada en el piso y revisando otros papeles – en las oficinas del municipio no tenían ese dato—

—Lo tenían traspapelado— Ray le entregó la copia fotostática de un viejo papel – aquí menciona al tal Federico y un inventario de bienes materiales que poseía, según esto es un tramite testamentario fechado a mediados de 1918—

—El año siguiente cerraron la hacienda como productora de henequén— informó Egon entregándole un papel – al parecer los mismos dueños entregaron los títulos de propiedad no solo de esa hacienda sino de todas sus posesiones a tu querido tío tatarabuelo—

—aquí están las haciendas y propiedades que me mencionó Fernando— murmuró Sy revisando la lista –se incluye esa zona de la selva más una extensa parte del cementerio, si conseguimos los planos les puedo jurar que es donde están enterrados los Borja—

—Ya que los mencionas— Egon repasaba unos apuntes de Silvana — ¿nada de Esperanza?—

—hay una fe de bautizo, una conversión de una chica judía en 1584 llamada Esperanza, un contrato nupcial donde ella recibe por parte del novio, un viejo comerciante de telas una buena cantidad de reales en oro – repasa el texto divertida –además de la orden de permanecer bajo el cuidado de los habitantes del caserío de Cunchucmil mientras él se encuentre de viaje—

— ¿Será la que buscamos?— Raymond tomó los documentos de Sy.

—Me dijo la hermana Romelia que existía un cuadro al temple de Esperanza y su marido— rebusco entre los papeles – pero fue vendido hace muchos años por los custodios de la hacienda a un coleccionista americano—

— ¿Te dijo el nombre?— un poco decepcionado Egon revisó el dato.

—No, pero puedo preguntarle a nanni, ella era una niña y todavía vivía aquí cuando eso paso, posiblemente lo recuerde— como pequeñita avanzó gateando hasta el teléfono, marcó un número y esperó.

—Juanita tiene buena memoria, pero no creo que tanta— suspiró Ray –es una historia enorme—

— ¿Juana?, hola nanita, si…estoy bien… nanita ¿recuerdas el cuadro que hace muchos años vendieron los del pueblo a un coleccionista americano?... todavía vivías aquí nanita, eras una niña… aja… ok— apuntó algo –gracias nanita te extraño, te mando besos— colgó dando un suspiro.

— ¿Y bien?— Egon se sentó a su lado curioseando la nota recién escrita.

—Nanita no se acuerda de quien la compro, pero dice que hay un registro que hicieron hace muchos años, que se lo quedaron quienes arreglaban Chichén Itzá… supongo que se refiere al INAH—

—Habrá que contactar a Seretta de nuevo— resignado Ray rebuscó el numero telefónico del arqueólogo.

El rompecabezas poco a poco tomaba forma, conocer la efigie de Esperanza solo daría una pequeña pista, ahora al irlo armando la luz se hacia en el caso más complicado que jamás hubiesen tenido ambos colegas.

—Según entiendo— comenzó Egon tratando de despejar su mente – que Federico Sosa…tu tío abuelo— Sy parpadeo aceptando su teoría – es en realidad Alfredo Carrasco, el hermano de tu abuela con quien contrajo nupcias en… —leyó el acta matrimonial – 1945—

— ¿Pero por que fingir que murió?— curiosa lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Los papeles de la hacienda previos a su cierre— tomó la palabra Ray –hablan de que un Federico Sosa era finalmente el capataz, siempre estuvo presente y es la única forma en que se nos ocurre— suspiro— sin tocar la ilógica teoría de un inmortal—

—Como el nombre del primer Sosa fue Federico, le han atribuido cierto carácter mágico, sobre todo por tratarse del último sacerdote de Ah Puch, el aparente demonio del espejo— siguió Egon.

— ¿Dónde entra Nahama?— suspiro un tanto fastidiada.

—Ese detalle aun no lo resolvemos, pero debe tener algo que ver con los habitantes previos de la hacienda… o el esposo de Esperanza— Ray no estaba muy convencido con su teoría – pero… tu tío Federico tiene una fuerte influencia en ella, lo que nos confirma el hecho que la pureza de sangre tiene que ver con la investidura sacerdotal del primer Sosa—

—Además de la cantidad de seres que tu familia domina— intervino Spans – recuerden las fotografías de la reunión—

—Tu abuela lleva en su sangre la misma que llevan tus otros tíos, ella también puede controlar al súcubo, por lo que no me extraña que ante su presencia no sintieras manifestación alguna— Ray seguía haciendo notas, dejó escapar un enorme bostezo.

— ¿Por qué estar aquí la luna llena? Que por cierto es en unos cuantos días— Sy no comprendía aún las cosas, lo veía muy fantástico como para ser real.

—Según el calendario maya, esa luna es favorable para realizar algunos conjuros— Stantz tomó la palabra –quizá deban reforzar el control sobre la súcubo—

—Pues no entiendo mucho— suspiró ella fastidiada y estirándose como gato –voy a dar una vuelta ¿puedo?— los chicos estaban tan ensimismados haciendo anotaciones de sus teorías que solo asintieron.

Comment

Pasan cosas raras... muy raras


	30. O todo o nada

Capitulo 30

Son casi las dos de la madrugada, la joven mesera coqueta avanza presurosa hacia la salida, lleva unos zapatos bajos en la mano y se apoya en la reja de acceso para cambiarlos, masajea un poco sus pies antes de abandonar el lugar.

Por la solitaria calle la joven mesera camina tranquila, es un pueblo pequeño y todos se conocen, así que no debe temer más que a los perros que de vez en cuando llegan de la selva buscando algo para comer. Escucha como una lata rueda y la ve pasar a su lado, gira asustada pero no ve a nadie.

Su domicilio es una pequeña casa de interés social cercana al mercado, sobre la calle vieja que bordea un muelle apestoso a pescado; la espera su madre parada en la puerta de la casa con un perro parado a su lado, atento a cualquier ruido extraño.

— ¡prieto cállate!— regaña la anciana al animal que comienza a ladrar furioso hacia las sombras.

La mesera alcanza ya a ver la luz de su casa, apenas y se distingue la silueta de su madre y escucha ladrar al perro; asustada aprieta el paso pues sabe que el animal no se alerta por cualquier cosa, un crack detrás de ella le obliga mirar de nuevo hacia atrás, solo distingue como una sombra le propina un fuerte golpe en la cara.

El prieto no para de ladrar contagiando al resto de los perros vecinos, hasta los finos chihuahueños de la dueña de la tienda comienzan a dar aullidos desaforados, la calle está silenciosa y no se ve ni una sombra, la anciana preocupada entra por un chal a su casa, el perro sigue ladrando hacia la calle vacía.

— ¿Ray?— Sy entra a la habitación en penumbras.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— el rubio no estaba solo, Egon lo acompañaba en la espera.

—Solo caminaba por el jardín, me quedé un rato viendo la televisión en la recepción, es todo— sonriendo se acercó a ellos — ¿Qué pasa?—

—No nos gusta que salgas sin compañía, sobre todo ahora que ella se ha manifestado más— contesto Spengler.

—pues no deben preocuparse, ella no va a hacer nada, esta tan débil que apenas y puedo escucharla— se sentó frente a ellos –tengo mucho en que pensar, necesito espacio, silencio… muchachos en este momento mi vida es todo un embrollo—

—te entendemos, pero también nos preocupa que algo haga ella para…—

—ella no va a alimentarse sin mi consentimiento— rio con ternura –sabe que mi mente es más fuerte, al menos en ese sentido mis convicciones la han detenido y conste que con ustedes como tentación es muy difícil— de nuevo dejó escuchar el tintineo de su risa relajando el ambiente.

—Y sobre ese tema en especifico… ¿Qué has pensado?— Egon y su eterna mirada que la derretía la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

—a veces pienso en dejar todo por la paz, seguir siendo amigos ya que eso es lo más importante – suspiró – pero por otro lado, he analizado bien lo que siento, y creo que ella no tiene mucho que ver con esa confusión—

—sigues sin decidirte— suspiró Ray –o has tomado una decisión muy radical—

—he pensado que la vida es muy corta— comenzó a hablar con una seriedad y una madurez que los hizo poner toda su atención –a veces la gente, la sociedad nos hace limitarnos, nos hace callar y guardar lo que realmente somos o queremos— miraba fijamente un punto en la alfombra – yo los quiero a ambos, por ustedes soy capaz de dar la vida misma, sin ustedes me muero ya que son mi razón de ser y existir— suspiro – por ustedes siento algo distinto, algo ya más fuerte que simple ilusión o un enamoramiento fugaz… los amo, los amo con toda la fuerza de mi ser, los amo porque ambos son distintos pero también son idénticos, porque ustedes me han hecho crecer, madurar y ser lo que soy a la fecha… en tan solo casi tres años—

Los muchachos la escuchaba atentos, cada palabra la sentían profundamente, entendían perfecto a lo que se refería, eso ya pasaba de un sentimiento humano, era algo más grande, algo que tal vez nunca más podrían encontrar en otra mujer, había entrega, había agradecimiento, había un lazo tan fuerte que para ellos era tan real como el sofá donde estaban sentados.

—Por ustedes vivo, por ustedes existo… sin ustedes me muero, dejo de ser— sonrió con tristeza – yo no puedo disponer de mis sentimientos así de fácil, es como si me pidieran decidir entre la vida o la muerte, que me sacara el corazón y lo partiera, que lo dividiera entre ustedes… ambos son dueños de él, de mi… quiero que así sea… pero también quiero que me digan si están dispuestos a aceptarlo, a aceptarme así… simplemente como soy y lo poco que puedo ofrecerles y entregarles—

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, afuera los grillos hacían sonar su arrullo aturdidor, aunque parecía que el tiempo se había detenido; Egon se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra, Sy lo miró de reojo sintiendo como se partía un pedazo de su alma, Raymond carraspeo, se levantó y tras poner por un segundo su mano en el hombro de la muchacha siguió a su amigo dejándola sola con un enorme nudo en la garganta, con la sensación de ser la persona más despreciable del mundo.

Comment

Auch voy a llorar ... capitulo pequeño, viene más mi estimada Enigma


	31. Nahama mi unica y mejor amiga

Capitulo 31

—idiota— sollozante la voz de Nahama le recriminaba en su cabeza –eres una perfecta idiota—

—Cállate— gimió Silvana en un susurro, llevaba casi dos horas llorando sobre su cama, serían las tres o cuatro de la mañana, los chicos no habían vuelto y ni siquiera le habían avisado donde estaban.

—Es que eres una idiota, una estúpida niña— resoplo Nahama – pudiste tenerlos sin necesidad de decirles tantas porquerías—

—no son porquerías… es lo que siento— la voz de la muchacha apenas era audible entre el llanto y la almohada con la que trataba acallarlo.

—si… pero debiste hablar con ellos por separado, así los asustaste— suspiró la súcubo –eres una idiota—

—Ya no van a volver ¿verdad?— gimoteo y Nahama fue la que soltó un llanto profundo y desgarrador — ¿Qué te pasa? A ti no te afecta—

— ¿crees que soy de piedra? No se que pasó pero ahora me siento tan mal como tú… no quiero ir con tu primo, no quiero cumplir el contrato… y se que no vas a hacerlo— siguió llorando.

—Sin ellos ¿para que?— suspiró Sy ahogando el llanto –lo mejor es enfrentar a Ah Puch, nada me retiene aquí, supongo que están haciendo su equipaje—

— ¿Vas a reflejarte?— incrédula Nahama aguantó otro ataque de llanto — ¿aunque me quiera llevar con él?—

— ¿Qué mas da Nahama? ¿Qué nos queda aquí?— limpio furiosa las lagrimas – da igual el mundo ¿no crees que es irónico? Al menos nos vamos juntas… tú y yo, después de haberme querido separar de ti eres lo único que me queda— el súcubo ya no contestó.

Silvana se puso de pie, entró al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se arreglo con un vestido muy bonito, lo había comprado pensando en estrenarlo con alguno de ellos, o con ambos… peino con calma el cabello largo y blanco atándolo en una trenza, se calzó unas zapatillas que hacían juego.

—Pareces una doncella a punto de ser sacrificada— le halago la súcubo – me enorgullece tu valor, aunque sigo pensando que es una estupidez—

—Como sea, vamos a encontrarnos frente a frente con ese hijo de perra— sonrió de lado Sy.

—debo advertirte que la tortura en el infierno es…—

— ¿No vas a ayudarme, a hablar bien de mi para evitarlo?— la chica tragó saliva al escuchar en su mente a la demonio –creí que tendrías las influencias suficientes para evitarme todo eso—

—no es tan fácil librarse de ellos, aunque eres una persona sin pecados graves… Ah Puch está muy enojado contigo, va a querer castigarte— suspiró –si se tratara de mi propia esfera, de mi propio universo créeme que mi señor te lanzaría de los infiernos con una patada tan fuerte que pasarías por encima de las puertas del cielo— soltó una risita nerviosa —¿sabes? Me gustaría poder tomarte de la mano—

—Eso me reconforta— la muchacha se estremeció y a su vez sintió como Nahama también se replegaba en un escalofrío, dio un paso hacia el enorme espejo cubierto, le temblaban las manos cuando tiró de la manta.

No vio nada más que su propio reflejo.

— ¿Qué paso?— confundida murmuró la demonio en su nuca.

—no lo se— aun temblando dio otro paso hacia el espejo, todo era normal y por fin después de muchos años pudo ver de nuevo su rostro.

Curiosa revisó el espejo, la mesa de noche y la misma silla frente al tocador, no encontró nada.

— ¿Harían algo los muchachos antes de irse?— preguntó curiosa Nahama.

Siguiendo la corazonada de su invasora, Sy movió el pesado mueble, detrás del espejo y conectado a la corriente directa, el traje de spandex estaba pegado a la superficie opaca del espejo.

Dejó la habitación sin saber que hacer ¿buscar otro espejo? No sería difícil pero el súcubo se mostraba reacio a ayudarla, a apoyarla en esto, finalmente sería suicidio y merecería entonces los castigos infernales por quitarse la vida.

Caminó hasta el muelle turístico, algunas personas desayunaban en los puestos callejeros de mariscos pero ella no tenia hambre, sentía un enorme vacio en su interior que absolutamente nada ni nadie llenaría.

— ¿Si volvemos a casa?— sugirió la voz – si terminas tu maestría podrías inventar algo para librarnos de ese maldito—

—pero tu eres la que me va a enfermar, como a Fernanda— respondió Sy a su interlocutora invisible consiguiendo la atención de un turista que la miró extrañado.

—Te prometería no hacerlo de saber que es lo que no debo hacer— se defendió –estamos atadas entonces ¿no es así?—

—Supongo— contestó la muchacha sentándose en una barda que separaba la calle del roquerio donde se estrellaban apacibles las olas del mar.

—¿Silvana?— tímida Nahama le cuchicheo al oído, le contesto con un "mjm" – por lo que puedo recordar, de todas las Carrasco eres la única con quien he aprendido cosas, me has mostrado una manera distinta de ver este mundo—

—¿te he convertido en un buen demonio? ¡No juegues!— susurró en cierta forma divertida y halagada.

—No te creas tan poderosa— contestó la voz burlona –solo que he apreciado más este plano tan volátil y cambiante, nunca había sentido eso que sientes por ellos—

—¿ni con mi tía Fernanda y su enamorado fantasma?— murmuró y la invasora carraspeo —¿Qué pasa?—

—Tu tía fue un envase muy obediente y servil, por eso tu primo logró concluir la universidad, no creas que fue por su coeficiente intelectual— guardó silencio como sopesando lo que diría – Fernando tuvo ayuda extra… como varios de tus primos… eres la única que no ha utilizado ese poder que les han heredado—

—¿entonces?—

—He tratado de recordar, y llegan imágenes de tu tía… el padre de Nando lo veía borroso hasta hace unos días…—

—¿y?—

—Ni tu abuela ni Daniela son las únicas que han tenido una relación incestuosa… bueno al menos con Dani yo no intervine—

—Entonces ¿El papá de Nando es uno de mis tíos?—

—Tu tío Eduardo para ser precisas— susurró Nahama –es parte del contrato, necesitaban a uno con la mejor sangre para engendrar contigo a…—

—¿a quien?—

—¿tiene caso que te lo diga? Finalmente los muchachos ya no están y tú no puedes sola contra toda tu familia— esquivo la respuesta torpemente para guardar silencio el resto de la mañana.

Comment

ya mis deditos y el teclado echan humo de tan rapido que voy escribiendo y subiendo capitulos!


	32. La aventura mas loca de nuestras vidas

Capitulo 32

Volvió pasando el medio día al hotel, se decidió por hacer maletas e irse de vuelta a New York, hablaría con sus padres sobre su decisión de quedarse con la súcubo y esconderse de sus parientes, Nahama en un extraño cambio de actitud había aceptado hasta acompañarla en silencio en sus disposiciones, incluso ingresar a un internado o un convento con tal de evitar su siniestro destino al lado de Ah Puch durante el corto tiempo de la vida mortal humana, Silvana no se preocupaba por su futuro en vida y la muerte le parecía menos dolorosa que su actual situación.

Al llegar a la administración y pedir su llave se la negaron.

—Fue desocupada a las once de la mañana señorita— respondió el empleado dándole la espalda.

— ¿pero… mis cosas?— inquirió confundida.

—Se llevaron todo a la numero 15— le entregó la llave correspondiente.

— ¿Ya se irían?— Silvana temblaba ante las dudas de la súcubo, pero era seguro que se habían ido.

Abrió la puerta y todo estaba en orden, la puerta entreabierta del closet dejaba ver su ropa perfectamente colgada, dos camas bien tendidas y el aroma fresco decía que la recamarera acababa de asear el lugar. Ni una señal de ellos.

—Me gustaría tanto que tuvieses tu propio cuerpo— musitó Sy –así tendría compañía para ir a emborracharme—

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?— la voz de Raymond la hizo saltar, estaba de pie en la puerta de la cabaña con Egon a su lado – también necesito un par de tragos—

—Sigo sin entender el gusto por perder conciencia de la realidad cuando es momento de estar más lúcidos— respondió Spengler.

Sy no reaccionó de inmediato, la herida de su soledad era muy fresca, el que la dejaran abandonada desde la madrugada le había lastimado mucho, incluso la sensación se convirtió en una certeza que ahora le era difícil de ahuyentar.

— ¿Se puede saber a donde ibas tan guapa?— como si nada sucediera previas horas atrás, Egon se le acercó tomándola de la mano.

—Ella…ella— tartamudeo en un ronroneo, carraspeo y de nuevo era la voz de Sy – vuelvo a New York— contestó muy seria, temblando de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Y por que?— Ray le tomó la otra mano –aun no terminamos aquí—

—lo… lo— tartamudeaba, furiosa se soltó de ambos y los encaró — ¡lo se! ¡Se que aquí no ha terminado nada!— respiraba con fuerza, enojada de que reaparecieran como si no hubiera ocurrido algo diferente.

—Nena tranquilízate— conciliador Ray intentó tomarla de la mano nuevamente – Spans y yo hemos hablado y…—

— ¡Vaya al menos si hay comunicación entre ustedes…felicidades!— gruño evitando al rubio – sin embargo cuando dije lo que tenia que decir nos… me dejaron sola… ¡De no ser por ella habría estado totalmente abandonada!— gimoteo sin poder aguantar las lagrimas.

Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo, un tirón en su brazo Ray la hizo acercarse aprisionándola de la cintura, la atrajo con fuerza por la nuca, le dio un beso profundo y apasionado que le hizo callar de inmediato. Cuando un minuto después la soltara, intentó zafarse de él pero Egon la sujetó con algo de violencia y fue ahora él quien plantaba un beso salvaje e invasor en sus labios.

Confundida se alejó un par de pasos trastabillantes, tocaba sus labios y los miraba con estupor.

—Estuvimos pensando en lo que nos dijiste— comenzó Ray muy serio, diríase que casi transfigurado – nos obligaste a ver dentro de nosotros— dijo sombríamente.

—Al principio supusimos que era ella la que influía en todo lo que nos explicaste— continúo Egon recomponiéndose de su pequeño exabrupto – llegamos a la conclusión de que no era así—

— ¿Y?— era obvia la respuesta aún palpitando en sus labios, pero quería escucharlos al menos en pago de haber desnudado totalmente su alma frente a ellos.

—Va en contra de todo lo que nos inculcaron desde niños— Egon contestó – sin embargo hay algo que dijiste y que tienes mucha razón—

—La vida es corta— murmuró Ray –y en tan poco tiempo no creemos encontrar a alguien que sienta todo lo que nos has confesado—

—Raymond y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas… alegrías, triunfos—

—También decepciones, tristezas y derrotas— siguió su amigo ante el titubeo de Spengler – nunca algo tan importante como esto –

—Ignoramos si sea correcto o que pueda funcionar – dijo Egon soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones – Tuviste el valor de aceptar algo que sientes, tuviste la confianza de decírnoslo y creo que no sería justo hacerte sufrir más con ello—

—de alguna manera hemos compartido esta situación… nos hemos contenido de ir más allá por no fallarle al otro— Ray sonrió de lado – has aguantado mucho con tal de no herir a alguno de nosotros… te has herido a ti misma y eso es invaluable, habla de lo que sientes realmente por el nerd y por mí—

—Yo…solo— balbuceo atontada, Nahama misma se había quedado sin palabras — ¿Qué va a pasar?—

—lo que tenga que pasar, solo eso— sonriendo Egon le ofreció su mano, tímida se acercó a él abrazándolo con fuerza, casi de inmediato se soltó para abrazar a Ray con la misma intensidad.

—Al principio va a ser un poco confuso, difícil… pero creo que podremos superarlo— sonrió confiado besándole la punta de la nariz.

Por fin un remanso de paz en su vida loca y acelerada ¿llamaría a eso un remanso de paz? En unos segundos el sueño disparatado de su alma se vio hecho realidad… no tendría que decidir, ni separar a los amigos.

—Nunca creí que lograras esto pequeña perra— ronroneo complacida hasta el limite Nahama mientras Sy lavaba su rostro enrojecido por el llanto inicial –tienes a dos hombres perfectos, claro que yo lo hubiera hecho más fácil…— guardó silencio con el carraspeo de Sy.

—lo se, pero ¿no te sientes mejor así? ¿Percibes mis emociones? Me quieren, me quieren y me aceptan por como soy, por quien soy… no me hiciste falta— sonrió contenta – entendieron que los amo y los respeto…que como te dije…voy por el corazón— suspiró saliendo del baño.

Ahí estaban, en la misma habitación como si nada pasara, como si la confusión pasada solo hubiera sido un mal sueño, ahora todo estaba claro, todo marcharía perfectamente.

— ¿Ya comiste algo?— preguntó Egon desde su silla, subrayaba algunas notas transcribiéndolas en limpio.

—No— contestó sin dar importancia a la falta de alimento, ahí estaban y ella a punto de salir volando por el techo como cohete.

—Prometimos a Violeta que no te malpasarías— Ray terminó de guardar las fotografías que revisaba –vamos a comer algo y terminamos de organizar todo este maremoto de información—

—Ok— respondió ella dócilmente, guardó una cámara en su bolso como ya se le había hecho costumbre y los miró con dulzura desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué te apetece?— intrigado por su inusual silencio Spans la miró de reojo.

—Nada en especial— contestó sonriendo, devolviéndole la mirada — ¿a ti Raymond?—

—no lo se— se estiró relajando los hombros – preferiría ir al restaurante— de repente recordó a la mesera –aunque una comida en el muelle suena bien—

—un paseo, comida…si— confirmó Egon poniéndose de pie.

Silvana no contestó, el mundo era perfecto ¿Qué más daba comer un roast beef, caviar o una torta de atún? Por ahora comería feliz un pedazo de roca.

Dejaron el hotel en silencio, en cierta manera se sentían incómodos y no era para menos, básicamente no querían herir a su mejor amigo y ambos no querían presionar a la muchacha.

—Chicos— murmuró deteniéndose en la esquina del jardín central del pueblo –gracias— sonriendo tomó a Ray de la mano atrayéndolo para darle un suave y largo beso en los labios, sin dejar de sonreír repitió con Egon la caricia, con eso el hielo se rompió.

El restaurante elegido estaba al borde del muelle turístico, los coloridos manteles plásticos ondeaban al toque de la brisa marina.

Recibieron su orden y comían tranquilos cuando pasó cerca del lugar una camioneta con alta voz anunciando de manera casi ininteligible.

— ¿Qué dice?— molesto por el agudo ruido Egon se tapaba los oídos, Silvana puso atención.

—…lea… encontraron a la señorita muerta… vea las fotografías… sádico asesinato de joven empleada… rituales satánicos—

— ¿Nena?— confundido por el ruido Ray también se tapaba los oídos molesto, varios turistas miraban mal hacia la camioneta.

—un periódico local— les informó –venden la noticia de una muchacha asesinada— se encogió de hombros… ¿Qué le importaba a ella que ahora era tan feliz?

En cuanto la camioneta se alejó con su escándalo el animo de los turistas volvió a ser positivo y alegre, Sy junto con sus acompañantes se olvidaron por un momento el motivo que les tenia en ese lugar.

De vuelta al hotel se encerraron en la habitación para retomar todos los datos compilados, fastidiada de tanto leer la chica se dejó caer en la cama y encendió la tv.

—Ya dejen eso— murmuro— vengan a ver la tele un rato conmigo ¿si?— los invito dando unos golpecitos en el colchón.

Por un rato se distrajeron con la sosa programación retransmitida por una antena en mal estado, aburrida apago el aparato y se recostó en el pecho de Ray acariciando el cabello de Egon.

—se está tan bien así— murmuró Ray acariciando una mejilla de la muchacha – hay tanta tranquilidad—

—Demasiada— bostezo Egon que se giró para ponerse frente a frente con ella — ¿quieres ir a la playa?— la chica negó con suavidad arropándose en el abrazo con Ray y atrayendo a Spengler para que él se acurrucara en ella.

Comment

¿que puedo decir? mi imaginacion está desgreñada y azotandose en los muros por como la estoy haciendo trabajar jajaja


	33. La playa

Capitulo 33

Despertó un poco entumecida, los chicos dormían profundamente y ella se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlos; entro a la ducha tarareando.

Al salir fresca y renovada se dio cuenta de que la vida le daba una oportunidad de oro para ser feliz, valía la pena luchar contra el famoso contrato familiar con tal de pasar el resto de la existencia junto a ellos.

Se hincó a un lado de Ray para verlo dormir, tan relajado y tranquilo que parecía un niño pequeño, no pudo evitar acariciar con suavidad su mejilla contemplándolo por unos minutos.

Pasó con cuidado rodeando la cama e igualmente se arrodillo de frente a Egon que también dormía apaciblemente, le acomodó uno de los rizos castaños antes de darle un tímido beso en los labios.

—¿y ahora?— susurró la súcubo en su nuca –creo que necesitas consejo de una experta—

—no gracias, solo quiero verlos así— musitó Silvana levantándose con mucho cuidado –voy a arreglarme—

Cuando salió del baño con un delicado y colorido vestido straple Ray la miro sonriente, terminaba también de vestirse y Egon roncaba extendido totalmente sobre la cama.

—Está agotado— cuchicheo Raymond— no habíamos dormido pero creo que también estaba preocupado por lo de la laguna—

—Déjalo dormir entonces— respondió Sy desde la puerta ajustando la muñequera que le cubría la fea cicatriz en su muñeca, extendiéndole el brazo —¿me acompañas?—

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo durante una hora, recorrieron el embarcadero hasta que la última casita de palma se perdió de vista y la limpia playa con arena sin huellas se abría frente a ellos.

—Hay que volver— Ray rompió el silencio cubriéndose los ojos – casi es medio día—

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí, solo un rato— pidió Sy adelantándose, se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies al agua —¡solo un ratito!— y echo a correr como niña pequeña.

Su acompañante le dio alcance un par de minutos después, caminaba tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos y un gesto de ternura en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?— la muchacha lo esperaba recargada en una palmera, viendo como las gaviotas picoteaban la arena sacando pequeñas almejas.

—nada— suspiró deteniéndose a su lado— solo que todo es perfecto— pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella para atraerla en un abrazo protector.

—Raymond— dijo ella en voz tan baja que él la miro curioso –te amo— susurró sonriendo.

Por respuesta se inclino hasta sus labios acariciándolos con un beso dulce, era más una caricia sutil que los reconocía poco a poco.

—Me dijo Egon que él te dio tu primer beso— murmuró pegado a ella, atrayéndola con más fuerza.

—si— ¿tenia que mentirle? En lo absoluto – lo siento—

—¿Por qué?— sonrió sobre sus labios antes de profundizar la caricia.

Las palabras sobraron en ese momento, Sy se abandonó totalmente vencida, Nahama solo observaba dentro de ella, mirando por la ventana de sus ojos, sintiendo algo que nunca en su larga vida se había detenido a percibir.

Ray apoyo su cuerpo sobre el de la chica, con el dedo pulgar comenzó a delinear su rostro moreno, las mejillas ahora sonrojadas y la naricilla un poco respingada; bajó al cuello con suaves caricias de sus labios.

Sy mantenía los ojos cerrados, de nuevo esa deliciosa sensación de flotar, de ser totalmente ingrávida en el abrazo posesivo de Stantz, el silencio roto únicamente por las olas y el graznar de las gaviotas les hizo ignorar al resto del mundo, acurrucó su rostro en el pecho de él desabotonando tímida la camisa, cubriendo con pequeños besos la piel que descubría hasta que llegó al ombligo.

En un súbito arranque él la sujetó con una sola mano, deteniendo la deliciosa tortura que eran los labios femeninos sobre su blanca piel contrastante con el color moreno de ella. Aun sabiendo que podía soltarla para hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera la mantuvo quieta mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a bajar la parte superior del vestido, ansioso de tocarla ya sin la limitante de la delgada tela.

Sy en su escasa o mas bien nula experiencia no atinaba bien a como reaccionar o que hacer, solo cerraba los ojos por instantes sintiendo como las manos de Raymond recorrían cada milímetro de su carne, tragó saliva cuando lo escuchó suspirar y una ligera mordida en su pezón provocó en ella también un gemido.

Con extremo cuidado Ray reconocía palmo a palmo la deseada piel ahora ardiente bajo su cuerpo, los suaves pechos amoldándose a su tacto, respondiendo a cada toque que les hacia, sintiendo en sus labios como los pezones femeninos se ponían rígidos con el paso de su lengua.

Silvana le acariciaba la espalda con mucha suavidad, no se atrevía a hacer otro movimiento, Nahama le susurraba algo en el oído pero no le prestaba atención, la cicatriz en su brazo quemaba más no era tan importante.

Un instinto primitivo despertó en la chica, con suavidad fue deslizando sus manos bajo la abierta camisa, arañando con ternura trazos al azar que hacían dar pequeños suspiros a Raymond, llegó al estómago que contrajo un poco sorprendido y asustada se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?— ella no contestó –no te detengas— ronroneo atacando su hombro con una mordida.

Tímida llegó a la frontera impuesta por los pantalones, buscó con mano temblorosa la manera de desabotonar, encontró el zipper que deslizó hacia abajo.

Sin dejar de besarla Ray ahora atacaba sus muslos, mordía un pezón y luego el otro mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente las piernas, subiendo el vestido, sintiendo como se erizaba la piel bajo su tacto. Algo en ella le decía que hacer y no era precisamente la súcubo, terminó de desabotonarle el pantalón, deslizando primero con un poco de curiosidad sus manos acariciando la baja espalda de él, atrayéndolo ansiosa hacia su cuerpo.

Era obvia la excitación en Raymond, su miembro totalmente erecto rozaba la carne del plano vientre moreno.

—te necesito— gimió ella cuando él la despojó de su única prenda intima, empapada en sus jugos –Ray por favor— volvió a gimotear al sentir los dedos de él recorrer su entrepierna, cuando tocó un punto especifico que la hizo dar un gritito —¡No te detengas!—

Fueron muchos meses de espera, muchas situaciones interrumpidas o que no se dieron, ahora era el momento exacto cuando ambos universos tres años atrás desconocidos el uno para el otro se unirían, se volverían uno solo.

—Ray— suspiró rodeando la cadera de él con sus piernas, buscando ansiosa algo más, retorciéndose para que la tortura no terminara, agitado la levantó en vilo, sintió su carne fuerte y excitada acariciar la mojada entrepierna.

—Mi pequeña— alcanzó a decir él a media voz, la tomó de las caderas con tal frenesí que le pareció tan liviana como una pluma, la levantó y apoyándose con fuerza en la rugosa superficie de la palma la hizo bajar de golpe, entrando por primera vez en la carne ardiente y empapada.

Por un microsegundo Silvana no entendió el maremágnum de sensaciones que la embargó de golpe, luces rojas y amarillas comenzaron a brillar ante sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un ardor al principio punzante la partía por la mitad, el dolor dio paso a una inmensidad de estremecimientos, oleadas placenteras que nacían en su centro, que aumentaban ante los vigorosos impulsos de su pareja.

No escuchó su grito agudo que espantó a unas aves que los miraban curiosas, no se percató de que clavaba sus uñas en los hombros blancos de Ray que con cada empuje la llevaba cada vez mas cerca del cielo.

—mi pequeña, mi Sy— gimió sin dejar de cubrir de besos el rostro de la joven, con una mano se sujetaba al rasposo tronco de la palma y con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura, mientras ella lo aprisionaba entre sus piernas, hundió la cara entre los inflamados senos, absorbió su aroma mientras sentía como la virginal carne se abría en cada empuje, como lo abrazaba con fuerza, rodeándolo antes de explotar.

Silvana no podía articular palabra alguna, era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer y olvidara todo lo aprendido, solo era capaz de sentir como su cuerpo se entregaba plenamente, como su carne absorbía la carne que le prodigaba tanto placer. Ray comenzó a gemir con fuerza, a morder con furia sus hombros, el bombeo se intensifico.

Ella gritó su nombre, como si reafirmara que le pertenecía, que él la había vuelto mujer y que nadie le quitaría ese título, al mismo tiempo Raymond la llamó en un rugido acallado por la fuerte mordida que daba a sus senos, clavó las uñas en el redondo trasero atrayéndola aún más como si quisiera integrarla a su propio ser, algo caliente y liquido llenó el interior de la chica en ese momento mientras que las paredes vaginales apretaban con fuerza al delicioso invasor.

Por unos segundos se quedaron quietos, solo el golpeteo de sus corazones era audible entre ambos, sus respiraciones agitadas y los cuerpos sudorosos seguían unidos.

—Dios— gimió ella al poner de nuevo los pies en la suave arena, toda ella temblaba aún y se sostuvo de Raymond abrazándose con fuerza –dios— repitió.

—no creí ser tan bueno— murmuró él divertido y también bastante mareado –pero entonces debería decir…diosa— la atrajo –eres divina— aseveró dándole un profundo beso en los labios.

—necesito…— Sy miró hacia la playa desierta, se despojo del enredado vestido en su cintura y echó a correr hacia el agua helada.

Un poco confundido Ray la miró alejarse cuidando que nadie más la viera, arregló su ropa y levantando las dos únicas prendas que la muchacha llevara camino hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—¡ven!— lo invito a nadar a su lado, sonriendo se negó y la esperó sentado en la arena, cuando notó que Sy estaba por salir del agua se levantó y le arrojó el liviano vestido.

Ya no era la asustada universitaria que conociera casi tres años atrás en el salón de física, ni la atareada investigadora, frente a sus ojos se encontró con una pequeña salvaje, sucia de arena, empapada en agua de mar con el cabello revuelto y una deliciosa sonrisa en los labios que iluminaba hasta sus ojos castaños.

—¿Cómo piensas volver al hotel en ese estado?— burlón se alejó de ella que buscaba salpicarlo.

—diré que me arrojaste al mar— llevaba sus zapatos en la mano sacudiendo el vestido para que se secara con la brisa y el calor.

—¿y esto?— jugando le mostró la delicada prenda negra en sus manos, ella intento quitárselo –olvídalo, es mi trofeo—

—Ray dame eso— chillo jugando lanzándole puñados de arena.

Jugaron todavía un rato en la playa, cuando volvieron al hotel Egon salía de la ducha.

—¿apenas te estás despertando?— incrédulo Ray se olvidó por un segundo de que Silvana llegaba hecha un desastre.

—¿Qué te paso?— divertido Egon lo ignoro al ver la facha en que llegaba la platinada.

—dile Raymond— fingiendo estar enojada se metió a la ducha que de inmediato se dejó oír.

—¿y bien?— la mirada castaña de Spans intimidó un poco a su amigo, delatándolo por completo —¿ya?— Ray asintió —¿y?—

—¡Nada de detalles Ray!— gritó Sy desde el baño.

—ya oíste, nada de detalles— repitió risueño el rubio.

Comments

Subo este capi xk me encanto! tarde y sufri horrores para decidirme que situacion poner y bueno, me ha gustado mucho... no se si tarde un poco en subir más capis xk me ha llegado algo de trabajo y hay que dedicarnos un ratito a cosas serias.

En serio lo hice con mucho cariño, ojalá les guste.

Enigma... a soñaaar jeje


	34. Reflexiones

Capitulo 34

Fueron a almorzar juntos, Silvana por fin había recuperado la pose de universitaria seria aunque la sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos chispeantes la delataban.

—cuando me desperté y no los vi, no imagine que…—

—solo íbamos a caminar… no tenia otra intención— se defendió ella.

La charla animada siguió un buen rato, en cierta manera envidiaba a su amigo, pero ya lo habían hablado el día anterior.

Flash back.

Egon cerró la puerta detrás de él, estaba en confundido y su cerebro entrenado en los más complicados problemas y ejercicios de física cuántica no podía explicar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón por los frescos jardines del hotel, escuchó que la puerta se abrió y cerró de nuevo pero no miró hacia atrás, necesitaba estar solo.

En contadas ocasiones alguna de sus eventuales "novias" le había dicho que le amaba, regularmente después de un encuentro medianamente romántico o carnal; sin embargo para él eran solo palabras que efectivamente perdían valor con el paso de los días.

Ahora no hubo intercambio de caricias, ni siquiera de miradas cómplices, Silvana declaró abiertamente que lo amaba… tanto como amaba a su mejor amigo y eso lo confundió enormemente.

¿Qué debía hacer? Silvana había barajado las cartas a rajatabla, no les dejó opciones… o todo comenzaba o todo terminaba ¿pero como?

Intentó razonarlo como científico que era, los sentimientos solo revolvían más sus ideas; las mujeres buscaban los mejores ejemplares masculinos para reproducirse, era obvio que físicamente él no era un fortachón capaz de llevar un mamut a la cueva familiar todos los días… ¡pero Ray tampoco lo era! ¿Qué vio en ambos entonces?

Genéticamente hablando él poseía un coeficiente intelectual alto, considerable en comparación con la media, idéntico al de su amigo Raymond… otra vez él.

Físicamente aunque no era un fortachón, poseía habilidades mecánicas como el crear, reparar… igual que Stantz… ya se estaba cansando de que apareciera siempre ahí.

Bien, podía decir que era más saludable ¡si en eso le ganaba a Ray!... un momento, su amigo poseía una característica genética que se daba solo en pocas personas y que exteriormente se reflejaba en el inusual color de sus ojos… entonces ¿eso seria un punto a favor de él o de su amigo?

Era ágil… si, era más ágil que Ray… eso lo probó varias veces en el campus cuando decidían hacer jogging.

Pero Ray obtuvo una medalla cuando participó en un maratón donde él perdió por escasos segundos de diferencia.

Se sentó un par de horas en el banco de mármol desde donde podía mirarse el amplio océano a la distancia ¿Por qué ella no podía decidirse y elegirlo a él?

Raymond por su lado vio a Egon alejarse, tomó un sendero distinto pues necesitaba pensar.

Silvana había sido tajante, o ambos o ninguno ¿Qué se creía? ¿Acaso la ultima mujer en el planeta? Para él lo era.

Desde que la volvió a ver en la vieja estación de bomberos, con el rostro casi totalmente cubierto por la pesada chamarra, temblando asustada le provocó esa necesidad de protegerla, sobre todo después de ver al demonio que la acosaba.

Si, fue su error hablarle a Spans de lo que le gustaba en la chiquilla, de lo que veía en la tímida jovencita que al día siguiente de que se mudara con ellos los esperaba ya a cenar con sopa caliente hecha por ella misma.

Desde que Sy tomara en cierta forma las riendas maternas de la estación nunca les faltaron uniformes y ropa limpios, las cucarachas desaparecieron y cuando estaban agotados Silvana misma lavaba al Ecto dejándolo en perfectas condiciones.

¿Por qué cometió el error de hablar con Spengler? Además él ya tenía a Janine…si, ok… tal vez desde ahí comenzó todo.

La estrafalaria secretaria daba por hecho (como todos) que lograría conquistarlo, entonces ¿Por qué preocuparse de que llegara a fijarse en la posesa platinada?

Sy estuvo con ellos hasta el final literalmente hablando, demostró perseverancia al tratar de animarlos tras las deprimentes reuniones con el juez, buscaba verlos siempre sonreír… ¿acaso no estuvo en el evento de Gozer apoyándolo?... un momento… le dio un Crunch a Egon, lo miró a los ojos… y cuando se reencontraron sintió como se alejó un poco de su abrazo buscando a Spans.

¿Entonces? Esto era un capricho de una niña mimada o realmente una mujer confundida ¿Cómo saberlo?

Finalmente compartía casi todo con su amigo…nunca a una mujer pero ¿calificaría como algo malo o bueno?

Los seres humanos buscaban reproducirse, permanecer en alguna manera presentes dejando un hijo, él quería un niño y se lo había dicho ¿era objetivamente difícil pensar en que ella quisiera también ser la madre de los hijos de Egon?

¿Qué tipo de mujer era entonces? Una desfachatada o sincera ¿una niña confundida tal vez? No, definitivamente no estaba confundida, pensó cada palabra, lo más importante ¡sintió cada palabra que les dijo! Eso no lo hace una descarada o una confundida.

Los dos o ninguno, en sus sueños juveniles tramaba historias donde tenia relaciones con dos o más chicas, pocas veces pensó en orgias ¿Qué pensaba Sy? ¿Tenerlos a ambos en la misma cama? No, no lo planteo así, ni siquiera lo menciono.

Simplemente dijo que ella era tanto de él como de Spengler, así de fácil… o juntos o nada.

En algo tenía razón y es en que la vida no dura tanto como uno quisiera, la vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla.

¿Valdría la pena distanciarse de Spans para estar con ella? ¿Qué sucedería si algo le pasara? Si llegara a sucederle algo quedaría solo, sin su mejor amigo y sin la mujer que tanto quiere… ¿querer? Demonios ¿es tan difícil admitirlo? La traía muy dentro, hasta la médula se había logrado colar. En cierto caso si él faltara… ¿que pasaría con Sy? No quería dejarla sola.

¿Qué diría su familia? ¿Sus conocidos? ¡Que digan misa! Lo importante es estar con quien realmente amas… ¿amar? Si ¡amar! Es la primera vez que la palabra cruza por su mente seguida de un nombre, un rostro… ella es la mujer indicada para él, solo falta saber si Spans está dispuesto a aceptar esa situación.

—¿Egon?— se acercó a su amigo que seguía mirando hacia el océano, no dio señas de haberlo escuchado pero se sentó a su lado.

—¿Ray?— contestó sin mirarlo —¿todo bien?—

—supongo que de mi parte si… no se que pienses tú—

—he pensado en retirarme— contestó –sin embargo…— dudó y guardó silencio.

—lo dijo claramente Spans, imagino lo que ha de haber pasado para decidirse a hablar—

—ella creía ser invisible para ti— sonrió ante el recuerdo – el día que comenzamos este loco viaje—

—si, la escuché esa noche y fue como recibir un golpe en pleno rostro— suspiró –sobre todo por lo que me dijiste después—

—¿su primer beso?—

—si, me sentí en desventaja—

—creo que ninguno de nosotros ha estado aventajando al otro, ella ha buscado tener las cosas bien equilibradas—

—me imagino que tan difícil debió ser —

—lo suficiente como para explotar como lo hizo— suspiró Egon –me siento un perfecto imbécil—

—yo también—

—hasta en eso nos hace sentir igual, ¿tu que has decidido?—

—por mi parte no hay problema alguno en tener que compartirla contigo, creo que en caso de que algo me suceda vas a cuidar bien de Sy—

—¿fue tan simple para ti decidirte?—

—no, pero tiene razón, la vida es muy corta ¿vivirla solo? ¿Estar con ella y no perder a mi mejor amigo?— Ray soltó una risa – finalmente creo que no es tan mala idea—

—¿vas a cuidarla en caso de que yo falte?—

—no vas a faltar y si… en tal caso voy a estar siempre a su lado… y también cuidaré de tu hija de la misma manera en que se que vas a cuidar de mi hijo si algo me pasa—

—va a ser menos simple de lo que creemos— Spans levantó la vista hacia el cielo que poco a poco recibía al amanecer –habrá que ser discretos cuando nos instalemos en algún lugar—

—Manhattan es el lugar perfecto Egon— contestó con renovada energía su amigo –nadie ve a nadie, todos ignoran a todos—

—¿quieres que tu hijo crezca en esa ciudad?— haciendo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza continuó— yo preferiría que compráramos la granja de tu tía—

—¿Ohio?— sorprendido Ray lo miró fijamente —¿Por qué precisamente ahí?—

—es un sitio tranquilo para que mi hija crezca sin riesgos… así como tu hijo—

—suena bien— dudó Stantz por un segundo— aunque no se si ella acepte vivir de nuevo en Estados Unidos—

—son solo pequeños detalles – respondió Egon levantándose – creo que antes tenemos que hablar con ella, no fue buena idea dejarla sola—

Volvieron a la habitación, el espejo descubierto alarmo un poco a Ray.

—Tranquilo, tiene un par de días que puse el traje de campos electromagnéticos conectado día y noche para que ella estuviese segura—

—al menos debiste decírmelo— rezongó –todas sus cosas están aquí, me imagino que salió a caminar—

—entonces hay que tomar la iniciativa— Egon comenzó a empacar –vamos a cambiarnos a una suite más amplia, detesto que estemos separados—se aclaro la voz algo incomodo— ¿te ha dicho algo? Sobre la noche que ella y yo…—

—no— Ray entrecerró los ojos, no entendía por que sacaba ese tema, le incomodaba ya que él debió ser el primero en besarla más su tonta afición por los libros lo entretuvo minutos valiosos esa noche.

— entiendo que tú…— Spans suspiró— creo mi querido amigo que te corresponde por derecho y si ella así lo quiere, ser el primer hombre que…—volvió a carraspear.

—vaya, tu permiso me da tanta tranquilidad— respondió con sorna, pero si, estaba tranquilo de no sentir que traicionaba a su mejor amigo.

Fin flash back

—¿Egon?— Sy le tomó la mano atrayéndola hacia su mejilla, se veía preocupada —¿estas bien?— Ray lo miraba curioso.

—solo me distraje un momento, lo siento— sonrió —¿decían?—

—Seretta llamó, tiene la grúa en camino a la charca, nos espera hasta las tres de la tarde— contestó Sy poniéndose de pie –si no les molesta voy a cambiarme de ropa, necesito algo más apropiado—

—te vemos en el estacionamiento— le avisó Ray cuando ella echo a andar hacia la habitación —¿estas bien?— insistió ya que le preocupaban las reacciones de Egon.

—Todo bien Stantz— le dirigió una mirada alegre –felicidades—

—gracias…yo…— tartamudeo un poco— solo puedo decirte que es maravillosa y en cuanto me digas que desaparezca voy a entenderlo—

—no tengo tan mal corazón como para mandarte a dormir al jardín esta noche— se puso de pie seguido de su amigo caminando hacia el estacionamiento del hotel –ya veré en que momento es mas apropiado para que ella y yo…—

Cinco minutos más tarde la joven los alcanzaba en el sitio acordado.

Comments

Veo que ha habido varias visitas y me gustaría mucho saber que piensan.

Enigma me ha dicho muchas cosas que he agregado o corregido, y viene un capitulo que va a quitarle el sueño jeje... sorpresa que como te dije... se te van a caer las pestañas!


	35. un bicho raro y una propuesta mas rara

Capitulo 35

Con una hora de camino ya estaban por llegar a la zona arqueológica, la cantidad de trabajadores era mínima y el motor de la grúa se escuchaba entre los arboles.

—Buenas tardes, creí que se perderían el evento arqueológico del año— Seretta los recibió exultante.

— ¿Cómo sigue José?— preguntó Sy preocupada.

—Mucho mejor, le han dado de alta y lo tendremos de nuevo con nosotros en una semana o dos— Michael echó a andar hacia donde se escuchaba el motor y una columna de humo con olor a diesel sobresalía de las palmeras.

—van a bajar diez hombres Michael— informo Martina –cuatro de ellos van armados con arpones en caso de que eso salga de nuevo, el resto va a colocar la cadena para subir la estatua—

—Hay que tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos en que estado se encuentre— nervioso Seretta veía desde la orilla de la charca el movimiento de los buzos – ¿tomaste precauciones para evitar que saquen otra cosa?—

—Por supuesto— sonriendo confiada le acercó unos documentos –tengo sus identificaciones oficiales, además firmaron aceptando que se les hiciera una revisión para evitar robos—

—Perfecto— el muchacho se froto las manos sonriendo –en cuanto tengan listo todo avísame—

— ¿Soportará el peso?— curioso Egon miraba la cadena, la grúa y el agua alternadamente –según recuerdo la efigie parecía de oro solido—

—Consideré ese detalle doctor Spengler— Seretta estaba emocionado –la grúa soporta veinte toneladas, lo peor que puede pasar es que el piso donde está ubicada se hunda—

Lentamente los trabajadores envolvían la estatua con pesadas cadenas, siempre observando, vigilando que nada saliera para partirlos en pedacitos, como decían que le había pasado al capataz de la excavación, muchos se habrían negado pero la paga era buena por solo unas horas de esfuerzo.

Cuatro horas más tarde la chimenea de la grúa comenzó a escupir volutas de negro humo, el motor rugía espantando a las aves y los buzos salieron de inmediato quedando en el agua solo algunos para vigilar que la cadena no se soltara.

Poco a poco una verdosa figura de aproximadamente cuatro metros de ancho y seis de alto comenzó a salir del agua turbia, la grúa rugía haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, los gritos y chiflidos de los obreros complementaban el ambiente.

—Es una figura muy antigua, la imagen corresponde a las primeras etapas del maya preclásico— murmuró Seretta acercándose un poco a la orilla contraria de donde salía la estatua.

—Si hace un estudio de las vasijas sumergidas puede que encuentre una datación más antigua— respondió Silvana sin quitar la vista del valioso objeto.

El agua escurría de la figura, aparentemente era hueca porque chorros enormes de agua verde hacían una cascada conforme salía del pozo, treinta minutos más y la figura estaba totalmente fuera del agua y la colocaban con mucho cuidado sobre un soporte de gruesas tablas unidas por fuertes cables de acero.

Todavía escurría el agua cuando se acercaron, los obreros terminaban de retirar las cadenas y por un camino aledaño movían la grúa para acercar un enorme tráiler que llevaría la pieza hasta Chichén Itzá donde ya la esperaban estudiosos de la capital mexicana.

—No veo ningún tipo de puerta o acceso— susurró Egon acercándose con cautela, aunque sabía que era solo una estatua la fea imagen del dios descarnado se imponía con seis metros de altura, el limo verdoso adherido le daba una vista aterradora.

— ¿Es hueca?— murmuró Silvana a sus espaldas a pesar de los temores del súcubo se había forzado a presenciar el momento en que revisaran la horrible figura.

—Al parecer— respondió Ray mirando por todos lados, nadie se atrevía a tocarla –aunque no es visible ningún dispositivo que la abra—

—Supongo que debo tocarla para buscarlo— resoplo Martina enojada ante la cobardía de los hombres que las acompañaban, dio un paso y comenzó a buscar con el tacto –es curioso, no está tan fría como debe suponerse, estará a unos veinte grados—

—imposible— Seretta estaba extasiado –voy a ser famoso— gimió contento —¡ustedes coloquen una escalera!— ordenó a un par de obreros que corrieron para cumplir su orden –recuerdo que la cosa que ataco a Spengler salió de por aquí— avisó a media voz mientras subía por la endeble escalera, guardó silencio y sonriente les hizo una señal— ¡aquí esta!— metió la mano en un espacio que no alcanzaban a distinguir, se escuchó un clic y un costado de la imagen se abrió dejando salir una enorme cantidad de agua.

Por reflejo dieron un salto evitando la pestilente agua verde, un espacio oscuro de dimensiones aun desconocidas se abría frente ellos.

—Dame una linterna— solicitó Ray a un obrero que le dio un casco con lámpara, repartió otros entre los investigadores que esperaron a Michael que bajara de la escalera –tu eres su descubridor, tienes el honor de ser el primero en entrar—

— ¿Y si está esa cosa ahí todavía?— un poco nervioso el chico encendió la linterna de su casco, trago saliva y echo a andar.

El interior era similar a una habitación de no más de cuatro metros cuadrados con los muros y el piso cubiertos en oro, no existía mobiliario alguno, solo un montón de algas y ramas con hojas podridas en un rincón, huesos antiguos esparcidos y un olor repugnante.

—Apesta a muerto— susurró Martina tapándose la nariz

—no, es más como carne macerada— respondió Silvana detrás de ella, con una vara que había tomado fuera de la estatua pico con fuerza el montón de algas y algo soltó un gemido agudo —¿¡que es eso!?— salto asustada escondiéndose tras la amiga de Seretta.

Raymond tomó la vara que había lanzado a un lado y con cuidado fue retirando los trozos de hierbas, algo con piel similar a una rana respiraba con dificultad, era obvio que se estaba ahogando.

— ¡Hay que sacarlo!— ordenó Michael a dos obreros que los veían curiosos desde la entrada — ¿Qué esperan?— enojado salió a tironearlos del brazo.

—Es un aluxe, no lo tocamos— respondió uno y echaron a correr hacia la selva.

—Idiotas— gruño enojado buscó en el piso y encontró un par de gruesas cuerdas –ayúdenme a atarlo para sacarlo de ahí— con mucho cuidado ataron las cuerdas a lo que parecían ser los brazos del extraño ser y lo sacaron a rastras del oscuro recinto.

El supuesto aluxe media aproximadamente un metro con sesenta centímetros de alto, Egon comenzó a revisarlo cuando se percató que ya no respiraba.

—Tiene más similitud con una salamandra que con un enano peludo— opino recordando las tradiciones que describían a los pequeños aluxes –sus manos son solo apéndices primitivos, no cuenta más que con tres dedos unidos por una membrana, respira en el agua, no cuenta con sistema respiratorio humanoide – le revisó la cara – los ojos son como de un pez, una membrana delgada los protege, obviamente no tiene nariz y la boca es una abertura simple sin labios, la mandíbula cuenta con doble hilera de dientes afilados, es carnívoro— sopeso un poco la cabeza del ser –su masa encefálica al parecer es similar a la humana— revisó todo el cuerpo – como los peces no cuenta con órganos sexuales por lo que necesitamos hacerle una disección para averiguar más de él o ella—

—No dudo que quieras abrirla por la mitad— sonriente Ray revisaba los pies que eran como las aletas de un buzo – y me imagino que es hembra, tiene un costal dorsal para huevecillos—

—Wow— suspiro Seretta –es el eslabón perdido—

—pues si quieres conservarlo busca una gran hielera, eso esta pudriéndose muy rápido— con gesto de asco Silvana señalo como de la boca del ser comenzaba a fluir un liquido espeso y pestilente que atraía ya a un enjambre de enormes moscas.

Martina echo a correr hasta el campamento, con las lonas y cajas de embalaje improvisó un estanque que montaron en un costado del tráiler donde ya se preparaban para subir la enorme escultura, lo llenaron de agua del mismo estanque y con mucho asco depositaron dentro del mismo los restos del extraño ser.

—Pues ahora entiendo menos— ya entrada la noche Silvana y los chicos descansaban en la orilla de la piscina tomando unas cervezas heladas —¿eso fue lo que te ataco Egon?— preguntó por enésima vez y por enésima vez él asintió.

—Cuando revisen el escondite de esa cosa puede ser que encuentren la navaja con la que cortó a José— intervino Ray – pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que te ha sucedido?—

—Tal vez solo es una casualidad— opino Egon –eso tenia siglos bajo el agua, tal vez esa cosa lo adopto como hogar—

—cuando tiraban los cadáveres al agua se alimentaba de ellos— Stantz suspiro dando otro trago a su cerveza — ¡vaya con este caso…!— sus acompañantes lo miraron expectantes, esperando que continuara – posesión, maldiciones, pactos, demonios extranjeros y locales, el eslabón perdido, un tesoro hundido… ¡vaya!— sonriendo se dejó caer en la poltrona admirando el cielo estrellado – si que es un caso de locos—

—ya los biólogos dirán que tan viejo es, posiblemente fue el ultimo en su especie más no creo que tenga quinientos años de edad— un poco decaída la chica se mantenía acurrucada en los brazos de Egon – entonces sobre mi caso ¿Qué van a hacer? El ir con Seretta solo nos quitó tiempo valioso—

–Necesitamos encontrar las urnas para que ella se vaya— caviló Ray

—pues es un buen momento, en ocho días se supone que debo presentarme con la abuela en el pueblo, ahí van a tener las urnas juntas— respondió ella –solo que me da algo de miedo—

—Es justificable, no sabemos para que te quieren— contestó Stantz – y sinceramente no me parece bien que vayas sola—

—Pero ustedes no pueden ir, tal vez si voy y averiguo que van a hacer pueda avisarles para robar las urnas—

— ¿De nuevo dejarte con el loco de tu primo?— con un gesto extraño Egon la encaró –ya una vez te hizo daño y estaba solo, ahora con el resto de la familia que apoya esta locura me temo que pueda hacerte algo peor—

—Es un riesgo que debo correr— respondió ella — ¿Qué les parece si estos ocho días terminamos de revisar lo que encontramos para hacer un plan?— suspiro –por favor ¿si?—

—Me parece bien— Raymond dejo escapar un bostezo – por ahora los dejo, muero de sueño— se despidió dirigiéndose a la habitación – quedé con Duvois de ir mañana temprano a Chichén Itzá a ver los trabajos en la estatua —

—ok—Egon volvió a abrazar a su chica — ¿entonces vamos a dormir?—

—Es muy temprano— susurró ella–pero tenemos que descansar—

—Si quieres podemos quedarnos un momento en el jardín— Sy se acurrucó más en el abrazo que le daba –tenemos cosas de que hablar—

— ¿cosas?—

—Silvana, se que estamos comenzando una relación muy diferente a las que comúnmente se espera en la vida de alguien normal—

—Considerando que no somos ese "alguien" normal, lo entiendo, y sigo sorprendida de que hayan aceptado— sonrió deteniéndose en su paseo para plantarse frente a él.

—pues dentro de esta situación, me gustaría tener cierto toque de… normalidad— sonrió tomándola de la mano — ¿quieres casarte conmigo?—

Comment...

Enigma... cuenta tus pestañas jaja... xk se te van a caer mas!


	36. Algo prestado y algo azul

Capitulo 36

La chica se quedó de una pieza, lo miraba confundida, con la boca entreabierta y más pálida de lo normal.

—¿Estas bien?— preocupado le levantó el rostro, Silvana seguía sin moverse —¿Sy estas bien?— insistió.

—Yo, me encantaría, es decir ¿Qué opina Ray?— tartamudeaba y temblaba como una hoja.

—Eso lo hablo con él mañana, ¿recuerdas la tarde que hablamos en el parque? Después de revisar la casa de Evangelina—

—creí que solo eran palabras—

—eran más que eso— le sonrió acercándose para besarla –antes que cualquier cosa me gustaría darte ese gusto, sería algo muy pero muy privado, solo nosotros y el sacerdote—

—pero no eres católico—

—tu familia o al menos tus padres lo son, así también serviría para cubrir nuestra verdadera relación—

—¿no te molesta que sea así?—

—¿a ti te molesta?— le devolvió la pregunta y por respuesta la muchacha se lanzo a sus brazos.

—¡claro que no!—

Caminaron en silencio por el jardín, el ruido del bar se escuchaba a lo lejos y preferían mantenerse en un lugar tranquilo, donde solo ellos pudieran escuchar lo que tenían que decirse; volvieron a la habitación donde Raymond ya roncaba profundamente, sin hacer ruido se mudaron de ropa.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir?— susurró Silvana mirando confundida las camas

—por ahora con Ray, no respondo de mi en este instante— sonriendo le dio un beso en la mano guiándola hasta donde su amigo dormía, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo Sy se acurrucó entre las mantas.

—buenas noches— dijo ella en voz muy bajita.

—buenas noches— respondió él en el mismo tono, ambos sin dejar de mirarse.

Ray no se dio cuenta de que dormía con Silvana sino hasta las seis de la mañana que sonó el despertador, se las había ingeniado para acurrucarse abrazándolo con una pierna y ambos brazos sujetándole el brazo derecho que ya comenzaba a hormiguearle.

—hola perezosa— la despertó cuando se movió para verla mejor.

—hola— contestó aun adormilada – ¿descansaste bien?—

—si— le besó la frente – quedé de verme con Seretta ¿quieres ir?—

—no…gracias— susurró acurrucándose aun más en él –creo que Egon tiene planes—

—Ok, entonces— hizo un gesto de disgusto, no quería que le soltara –necesito mi brazo— ella lo soltó riendo bajito –y ¿podrías devolverme mi pierna?—

—no— contestó abrazándose a su torso –así estoy muy bien—

—¿segura?— con una mirada picara y torciendo los labios en una sonrisa burlona comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la pijama.

—mjm— contesto apretando los labios para no delatarse.

—¿de verdad?— la atrajo para que sintiera que él estaba comenzando a dudar si era realmente importante cumplir su cita con el arqueólogo.

—ok eres libre— respondió con una risita quitando la pierna que tenía sobre él.

—renunciaste muy rápido— haciéndose el remolón ahora no la soltaba.

—tenemos cosas que hacer— se defendió –si es que quieres que nos liberemos tanto de mí querida amiga como de mis parientes—

—esta bien— refunfuñando se levanto –pero no creas que me doy por vencido tan fácilmente— entró a la ducha, Sy se levanto y saltó a la cama donde Egon comenzaba a despertarse.

—hola— le ronroneo como gatito mimoso frotando su nariz con la de él —¿dormiste bien?—

—algo, aunque hubiera preferido tenerte conmigo toda la noche— contestó atrayéndola —¿lista?—

—solo deja que Ray desocupe la ducha y en veinte minutos podemos salir— se levantó veloz y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

Un desafinado "tra la la" hacia eco en el baño cuando Silvana se duchaba, Egon aprovechó ese momento para hablar con su amigo.

—le propuse matrimonio—

—¿Cómo?— confundido dejó de atar las cintas de sus botas —¿Qué hiciste que?— se acercó a Spans —¿Qué te dijo?—

—acepto— respondió sonriente –espero que no te… ¿moleste?— pregunto un tanto receloso.

—¡en lo absoluto! ¡Felicidades!— le dio un abrazo fuerte y sincero –yo no soy de la idea del matrimonio, pero si a ti te nace hacerlo…—

—ella tiene la ilusión, además no quiero que Mario o Violeta vayan a querer averiguar más cuando nos mudemos juntos a la granja—

—das por hecho que mi tía va a vendértela— lo miró escéptico –ella adora la granja—

—y ya me la ofreció un par de veces— respondió con suficiencia –como sea, hoy voy a hablar con la hermana Romelia para ver que se puede hacer—

—usando tus influencias, dudo mucho que llegues soltero esta noche—

—eso espero— respondió sonriendo.

Cuarenta minutos después se despedían de Ray que abordaba un taxi para dirigirse a Chichen Itzá a unas horas de distancia.

Lo espero un poco impaciente sentada en una de las bancas dentro de la iglesia, hacia un fresco agradable y miraba curiosa cada obra de arte sacro.

—No me gusta ver eso— reclamo en su nuca Nahama –verlo así, lleno de sangre y herido— se refería a una antigua figura de Cristo llevando una cruz.

—¿si existió?— le preguntó Silvana curiosa.

—¿quieres saberlo?— preguntó y la muchacha asintió —¿para que? ¿Eso va a cambiar tu manera de pensar?—

—No lo sé, creí que siendo un espíritu tan antiguo algo debías de saber—

—y lo se querida, pero insisto, de nada te va a servir conocer esos secretos, si existió o no… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?—

—¿Silvana?— Egon la distrajo en ese momento, la llamaba desde la puerta que daba a la oficina de la sacristía.

La hermana Romelia le prestó una bonita mantilla blanca para que la utilizara como velo nupcial, el ramo constaba de pequeñas florecitas blancas y azules que una de las novicias cortó del jardín apresuradamente y el anillo resultó ser el de la graduación de la universidad de Egon.

Nahama escuchaba atenta las palabras del cura, y le eran tan conocidas y gastadas pues las había escuchado cientos de veces en los cuerpos de las Carrasco que invadiera desde cientos de años atrás, ahora era distinto pues sentía como latía el corazón de Sy, un calorcito agradable la envolvía cada vez que miraba a su pareja y no comprendía por que algo que debía ser un instinto totalmente animal se encontraba actualmente en calma, reposando dócilmente.

Temblando como un adolescente Spengler apenas pudo sujetar la mano de la muchacha para ponerle su anillo, al principio había tomado todo como un detalle, quería hacerla sentir feliz y realizada llevándola al altar aunque fuera uno católico, pero después de escuchar al sacerdote, de verla frente a él, con un brillo especial en sus ojos castaños algo se movió dentro de si mismo.

Cuando el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer Silvana ya derramaba lagrimas de alegría, lo miró nerviosa, sin parar de temblar.

—puede besar a la novia— indico como es costumbre el sacerdote.

Fue un beso distinto, ella reía cuando atrapo sus labios con los dientes.

—te amo— susurró él mordisqueándola con ternura.

Devolvió la mantilla a la hermana Romelia, depositó el ramo de flores en el altar del Cristo ensangrentado y tomó de la mano a su flamante esposo.

—¿vas a llamar a tus padres?— preguntó tras un buen rato de no hablar, caminaban por la soleada calle en silencio, tomados de la mano.

—No lo se— respondió sin mirarlo –ignoro como vayan a tomar esto—

—Violeta no se, pero espero que Mario no vuelva a México para asesinarme—

—Papá te estima muchísimo, mamá es la que no se como vaya a tomarlo—

—de tu abuela ni decirlo ¿verdad?— sonrió burlón, había ganado un punto en contra de todos los planes maquiavélicos de Evangelina.

—la abuela va a reventar, igual que Nando— soltó una risita – como sea, no me arrepiento de nada—

Entraron al hotel dirigiéndose a su habitación, por un segundo Egon dudó y la levanto en sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunto entre risas nerviosas.

—¿es una tradición no? Cargar a la novia hasta su lecho nupcial—

Abrió con cuidado la puerta cerrándola de inmediato, se escuchó como puso llave y seguro.

Comment...

Enigma... cierra la boca jajaja...xk viene lo mejor ;D


	37. No eres tan frío después de todo

Capitulo 37

La dejó en la cama con mucho cuidado, como si estuviese hecha de un cristal muy delicado y comenzó a quitarse la corbata y la camisa veloz.

-¿Egon?- susurró mirando hacia la puerta del baño, él solo le sonrió con picardía- ¡Egon!- insistió cuando comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones, le señalaba la puerta del baño. La recamarera lo miraba entre nerviosa y risueña.

-creo…que – tartamudeo dejando caer los pantalones y quedando solo en unos ajustados bóxers negros.

-si…ya me voy- respondió la mujer saliendo disparada, Silvana no podía parar de reírse.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- fingiendo estar enojado se tumbó sobre ella.

-no me hacías caso- contestó sin poder dejar de reír.

-¿y te diviertes?-

-mucho-

-¿Qué tanto?- murmuro mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, acariciándola lentamente y haciendo presión con su rodilla para hacerla abrir sus piernas ligeramente.

-menos que ahora supongo- susurró Sy entrelazando sus manos en la nuca y enredando los rizados cabellos castaños entre sus dedos para atraerlo más.

Las palabras quedaron en segundo termino, con mucha calma recorría el suave cuello de su ahora esposa, saboreaba cada milímetro bajando lentamente, delineando el hueco de la garganta.

Con los dientes fue arrancando uno a uno los botones de la blusa, Sy creyó perder el conocimiento cuando percibió los labios masculinos acariciando su estomago, jugando con los pliegues de su ombligo.

Le retiró la blusa de un solo movimiento cuando subía de nuevo acariciando y besando la tersa piel morena, la levantó un poco para desabrochar el sostén y los turgentes pechos saltaron al liberarse de su prisión de seda.

La recostó de nuevo y con desesperante calma aprisiono ambos senos juntándolos, delineo la aureola con la lengua y se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?- extrañada levantó un poco la cabeza, una clara mordida en uno de ellos era el por que se detuviese su pareja –lo siento… es que…-

-Raymond es un salvaje- farfullo llenando de nuevo sus labios con la piel morena –hay que ser cuidadosos- dio un suave apretón con los dientes haciéndola suspirar –eres material frágil- mordisqueo con suavidad.

El tacto de Egon era tan diferente al de Stantz, no es que los comparara con mala intención, pero después del arranque apasionado en la playa, esto era como ser venerada.

Por un momento dejó de juguetear con los senos de Sy que comenzaban a ponerse rígidos, de nuevo con la lengua trazó un húmedo camino en su torso y estomago, delineando las costillas y bajando lentamente hasta el botón de los jeans.

-te dije que odio los jeans- murmuró zafando el botón y bajando el zipper lentamente, tomó los costados del pantalón con ambas manos y la levantó de golpe para bajarlos junto con su ropa interior, en un minuto estaba totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos.

Besó los muslos y llegó hasta las rodillas, aprovecho estar casi de pie para deshacerse de los ya muy incómodos bóxers, le abrió lentamente las piernas, besando la parte interna de las rodillas, los muslos.

-espera- gimió Sy al presentir lo que seguía, con sus manos cubrió su entrepierna.

-¿nena?- confundido se incorporó acostándose a su lado, sin dejar de acariciarla -¿Qué pasa?-

-no…yo…- tartamudeaba sin poder decir lo que la incomodaba, fue muy obvio.

-tranquila- sonriendo le separó los brazos y atrayéndola para que lo abrazara –no pasa nada- la besó en los labios para calmarla.

-es que yo- intentó decir… y un "_cállate estúpida_" por parte del súcubo la obligó a guardar silencio.

-¿crees que sería capaz de dañarte?- murmuró pegado a su piel, descendiendo de nuevo, besando sus costados, acariciando el redondo y firme trasero de la chica –no sabes de lo que te pierdes- mordisqueo la piel de la cadera donde sobresalía un delgado hueso –como científica te estás cerrando a aprender cosas nuevas-

-¿vas a darme teoría acaso?- musitó aguantando otro gemido cuando sintió el cálido aliento cerca de su ingle.

-la mejor manera de aprender…- pasó una de las piernas sobre él acomodando los muslos sobre sus hombros –es la practica-

Silvana pensó que definitivamente estaba en el cielo cuando sintió un ligero lenguetazo en su muslo interno, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza resonando en sus oídos cuando Egon atrapó entre sus dientes el sensible y rosado centro de placer.

Creyó volverse loca de la infinidad de sensaciones que le prodigaba en cada caricia, la contrastante sensación del paso tibio de la lengua con el aliento fresco.

La deliciosa tortura se alargo por varios minutos en los que definitivamente perdió el control de su cuerpo detonando al menos tres veces.

Agotada intentaba recuperar el aliento, sin embargo él no estaba dispuesto a darle un segundo de paz, recorrió de nuevo el camino hacia sus labios subiendo lentamente dejándola sentir su necesidad de poseerla.

-por favor- suplicó con voz trémula y la mirada perdida en la profundidad de los ojos castaños que la veían fijamente. No obtuvo más respuesta que un rápido movimiento dejándola sobre el cuerpo masculino y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin más comenzó a besarlo con la misma torturante lentitud de la que fuera victima, bajó milímetro a milímetro repitiendo la lección recibida; agregó a sus nuevos conocimientos el detalle de irlo arañando con suavidad, atacando sus costados provocándole suaves e ininteligibles palabras.

Estaba listo para poseerla pero ahora ella llevaba la dirección y el ritmo del momento, acunó entre sus senos el rígido mástil y un suave movimiento de vaivén provoco un fuerte gemido de placer por parte de él. Tímida se atrevió a probarlo poco a poco, sintió su sabor que creyó desagradable más fue todo lo contrario, Egon clavó sus dedos en la cama tratando de aguantar una inevitable explosión al sentirse rodeado por el tibio aliento y la juguetona lengua haciéndole percibir cada uno de los sensibles nervios de su cuerpo.

Silvana lo desarmó por completo, mordisqueaba, lamia y besaba como toda una experta y él solo atinaba a controlarse mientras se retorcía.

-Eres una tramposa- alcanzó a decir en un jadeo –te ayuda un súcubo-

-la mande al cuerno desde hace horas- respondió Sy traviesa – solo hago lo que mi profesor me ha enseñado- inmisericorde volvió al ataque.

Ya sin poder aguantar más la atrajo por los brazos, la giró quedando sobre ella con una sonrisa amenazadora dibujada en los labios y casi echando fuego por los ojos.

-¿Egon?- susurró entre nerviosa y suplicante, lo dejó acomodarse entre sus piernas y ahora fue tomada lentamente, con mucha calma la fue penetrando, disfrutando cada centímetro que le recibía.

Jadeaban a la par, se movían al mismo ritmo y sus corazones parecía que se detendrían al mismo tiempo, el recién conocido cosquilleo comenzó a invadirla y le clavó las uñas en la baja espalda haciéndolo gruñir de placer, poco a poco aumentaron el ritmo, sus oídos zumbaban pero escucho claramente como siseaba su nombre al mismo tiempo que ella gritaba el suyo; más él no se detuvo, continuo el violento vaivén apretándola con fuerza con los brazos, respirando con dificultad en el cuello de la muchacha, casi de inmediato tuvieron una segunda explosión simultanea.

Se quedó sobre ella, dejando que la naturaleza hiciera su trabajo y poco a poco fue dejando el empapado interior de la chica que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-por fin- suspiró besándola en la nariz y una enorme sonrisa que no concordaba con las marcadas ojeras que bordeaban sus ojos.

Silvana no contestó, disfrutaba mucho la sensación de su peso sobre ella, la respiración a la par y los latidos de su corazón golpeteando también su pecho, lo abrazo sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿estas bien?- ella asintió de manera casi perceptible -¿te gusto?- de nuevo asintió pero ahora apretó el abrazo.

-a este ritmo voy a quedar muy pronto encinta- susurró

-un bonus extra- respondió él acostándose ya en la cama y cubriéndola con las mantas.

-Egon…te… -la acalló con un tierno beso.

-lo se, y eres correspondida- murmuró antes de quedarse dormido abrazándola.

Comments

con los ojitos que de repente hacia Harold en varias de sus pelis me hizo pensar que era tan tierno y atento en estos menesteresque bueno... x eso lo puse asi...lo amo lo amo lo amo


	38. ¡Yo no las maté!

Capitulo 38

Un golpe insistente lo despertó, revisó su reloj… casi eran las cuatro de la tarde ¿acaso Ray temía importunarlos? Se levantó con mucho cuidado y se vistió rápido para evitar que ella se despertara. Al abrir no se encontró con su amigo.

—Agente Fajardo, buenas tardes Doctor…Spengler— leyó en su libreta de apuntes después de mostrarle la placa — ¿la señorita Torres?—

—Mi esposa está indispuesta— respondió contrariado — ¿para que la busca?—

—Tengo la orden de llevarla en calidad de testigo, su presencia ha coincidido con dos muertes, una de ellas un claro homicidio—

— ¿perdón…homicidio?— la palabra le pegó como puñetazo en el estomago –voy a llamarla— confundido entró cerrando la puerta.

Silvana dormía tranquila con una flamante sonrisa y evidentes marcas de cansancio en su rostro ¿Por qué decía ese individuo que ella estaba ligada en cierta forma con…?

— ¿Silvana?— susurró en su oído, la sonrisa se acentuó y sin abrir los ojos le extendió los brazos.

—Ven— susurró tomándolo por los hombros, al encontrar resistencia abrió los ojos sin entender que pasaba — ¿Egon?—

—hay un policía que te busca… cree que eres testigo en dos muertes—

— ¿Ese tipo de nuevo?— bufó enojada mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa.

— ¿algo que tengas que decirme?—

— ¡nada! Cuando la estúpida del bar decidió suicidarse un borracho dijo haberme visto, ni siquiera me había acercado al bar esa noche— revisó su blusa sin botones y se caló una camiseta de Ray que le quedaba grande.

— ¿y la segunda?—

—no lo se— lo miró confundida — ¿Nahama?— un golpe en su columna vertebral como si la jalaran por dentro la estremeció, sus ojos cambiaron y chispeaban furiosos – soy un súcubo no una asesina— gruño enojada –no se te ocurra dejarnos solas ¿entendido?— furiosa miraba hacia la puerta.

—déjala, si el agente te ve es seguro que la declaren culpable de inmediato— ordenó Egon, un nuevo escalofrío recorrió a la chica.

—No fue ella— sollozó asustada –tampoco yo… ¿Qué pasa?—

—Tranquilízate— le acomodó la desordenada melena plateada –trae una orden para llevarte a declarar— buscó con la mirada sus zapatos y una camisa que se puso de inmediato, arreglo su cabello con los dedos y volvió a abrir la puerta, el agente seguía ahí.

—Señorita Torres… me apena molestarla pero…—

— ¿ahora que quiere? ¿Tiene la fiable declaración de otro ebrio despechado?—

—Necesito que me acompañe para dar su declaración—

— ¿Egon?— susurró asustada tomándolo de la mano.

—Voy a dejar una nota para Ray y voy con ella— resoplo enojado.

La cárcel municipal constaba solo de un pequeño cuarto con reja en vez de puerta, un vestíbulo donde apenas cabía un escritorio y tres sillas, un archivero y la fotografía del presidente municipal del periodo pasado.

— ¿Por qué insiste en ligarme a esas personas?— molesta Sy trataba de mantener la calma –le dije la vez pasada que no estuve cerca del bar, ni siquiera conocía a esa mujer—

—según me enteré usted tomó a mal las atenciones de la señorita Mariana para con el Doctor…— reviso su cuadernito – Stantz— la miró y luego miró a Egon –mi testigo dice que la vio salir por la puerta de empleados, describió su cabello—

—oh vaya, un ebrio que reconoce a una mujer por su cabello ¿sabe cuantas pelucas se venden oficial?—

—Agente, no oficial— la corrigió – lo que me hace sospechar es que usted deambulaba sola por el jardín esa noche—

—No era la única— resoplo — ¿ya le preguntó a los recién casados que se besuqueaban frente al mirador?— Fajardo se acomodó en su silla –además había una pareja gay jugando entre los viveros ¿también los cuestionó?—

—El caso es que uno la ubica ahí— insistió

—Ah si, el ebrio— Egon la miro extrañado –supuestamente un tipejo me invito una copa y lo mandé a freír espárragos—

—lo mandó al demonio y utilizó un distorsionador de voz— corrigió el agente.

— ¿No es algo muy estúpido para tenerla aquí?— ya enojado se decidió a intervenir –si no tiene nada claro entonces…— fue interrumpido por el agente que con suficiencia sacó una bolsita del cajón y la puso en el escritorio.

—Este mechón de cabello fue encontrado en la escena del crimen de la señora Ana María Hernández, mesera del restaurante y que… tengo entendido puso sus atenciones sobre usted, Doctor Spengler—

— ¿Mataron a esa…?— sorprendida Silvana tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar un "resbalosa descarada"

Fajardo sacó una serie de fotografías a color que puso sobre el escritorio, temblando Silvana las tomo para verlas una por una.

—No fui yo— murmuro en su nuca con voz temblorosa Nahama mientras las veían –es un trabajo hermoso pero no fui yo—

Lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de la mesera estaba atado con alambre de púas en forma de cruz en una malla ciclónica de un jardín; la piel se había retirado por completo y fue posicionada de tal manera que aparentaba ser un murciélago gigante, de la boca salían dos trozos enormes de algo que le fue imposible de identificar ya que la sangre los había cubierto por completo y parecían los colmillos ensangrentados del animal después de alimentarse.

Le habían cortado los parpados y con dos cortes abrieron la extensión de la boca dando forma a un enorme hocico del que colgaba la lengua laxa, el rostro parecía haber sido molido a golpes y vuelto a reconstruir como si se tratara de masilla de modelaje.

Egon le arrebató las fotografías y las arrojó al agente que volvió a guardarlas, Sy estaba claramente mareada y un color pálido verdoso en su cara la ponía en evidencia.

— ¿Qué relación tiene esto con mi esposa?— gruño tomándola de la mano que estaba fría y temblorosa.

—solo que encontramos esto Doctor Spengler— el agente le adelantó el mechón de cabello plateado, estaba manchado de sangre reseca.

—Como le dijo Silvana, cualquiera pudo comprar esa peluca, las venden hasta en halloween— la muchacha miraba con asco el mechón y acariciaba sus propios cabellos.

—Yo no fui— musitó

—esa noche otros huéspedes la vieron salir del hotel señorita Torres—

—no dejé el hotel, estaba en la terraza, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar—

— ¿Qué cosas?—

—cosas personales, además usted puede decir que es mi cabello pero no puede hacer nada, necesita hacer pruebas periciales para poderme acusar— soltó ella de golpe –así que no puede retenerme—

—Los resultados llegan pasado mañana, así que me veo en la obligación de pedirle su pasaporte para evitar que deje el país—

—si cree que se lo voy a dar está loco…— gruño enojada –además no lo traigo conmigo—

—Entonces voy a dejar a uno de mis oficiales haciendo guardia en el hotel para evitar que se vaya antes de que recibamos los resultados—

Dejaron el lugar muy perturbados, incluso Nahama guardaba silencio pensando en quien sería el artífice de tal obra maestra, al llegar al hotel los esperaba Ray muy preocupado.

— ¿y bien?—

Silvana entró al baño donde la escucharon vomitar entre sollozos.

—La acusan de homicidio— respondió Egon muy contrariado –tienen un mechón de cabello idéntico al de ella, un tipo asegura que estaba cerca del bar cuando la mujer se suicido—

— ¿el súcubo?—

—Asegura que no fue ella, obviamente no le creo nada—

— ¿pero cuando? No la hemos dejado—

—La noche que murió la chica del bar Sy dio un paseo sola, la noche que murió la mesera también salió a dar un paseo y llegó muy tarde—

—si, y nos dijo el por que tenia que estar sola—

—Yo no fui— murmuró llorosa, los ojos rodeados de unas ojeras violáceas y la piel amarillenta.

—déjanos hablar con ella— le pidió Ray –se que no fuiste tu…pero…— fue interrumpido por una fuerte variación de temperatura, el ambiente dentro de la habitación se volvió pesado y un olor pestilente invadió el lugar, furiosa Nahama se dejaba ver en su personalidad más terrible.

—¡no lo hicimos nosotras!— gruño furiosa –Silvana es una puritana mojigata y yo…que compartí mis pasos con la primera, con la única…no me rebajaría a acabar de esa manera con un simple animal— los ojos almendrados brillaban rojizos —¡son tan ciegos!— el espejo cubierto reventó en mil pedazos —Es tan clara la situación que no pueden verla— resoplo furiosa –no es un ritual satánico, es la representación del dios murciélago, de Zotzilaha Chamalcan, uno de los demonios adorados por los mayas— se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza –era uno de los que acompañaba a Ah Puch la noche en que me mataron… ¡necesitan saber de Esperanza!— gimió apretando las sienes –deben darse prisa— y cayó inconsciente en la cama.

Estaba claro que el súcubo comenzaba a recordar, Esperanza era la clave y Spengler tuvo una epifanía, comenzó a empacar algunas de sus cosas.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir?— Ray lo seguía con la mirada sin entender el por que de tanto ajetreo por parte de su amigo.

—Necesitamos los resultados de las pruebas de ADN de los huesos de los Borja, me llevo una muestra del cabello de Silvana y esto— sacó de su bolsillo la bolsa con la muestra forense de Fajardo.

—Demonios, si ese tipo sabe que tienes su única muestra que liga a Silvana…—

—lo se por eso debemos darnos prisa… tienes que cuidarla, evita que salga y sobre todo que nadie más la vea— revisó con la vista el área para evitar olvidar algo –tomo un vuelo a la Ciudad de México, me pongo en contacto con Mario, espero volver pronto— checo a Silvana que aún no despertaba y su respiración era extremadamente agitada – Nahama esta furiosa, debes intentar controlarla ¡sin el equipo de protones!—

—Entendido Spans— lo acompaño hasta la puerta desde donde veía al oficial que custodiaba a Silvana –no tardes… esto se pone muy mal—

La habitación quedó en silencio, solo la fuerte y agitada respiración de Silvana rompía esa quietud, Raymond atinaba a revisar su pulso, su corazón y respiraciones cada veinte minutos hasta que casi tres horas después sonara el teléfono, eran casi las diez de la noche.

— ¿Doctor Stantz?— la voz preocupada de Seretta sonaba con algo de interferencia — ¿Martina se ha puesto en contacto con usted?—

—En lo absoluto, estuve esperándolos casi tres horas en Chichén y nunca llegó— respondió enojado como pocas veces — ¿esa es su seriedad? Los arqueólogos negaron que llegara el transporte con la pieza de Ah Puch— solo con escuchar el nombre Silvana se sentó asustada en la cama –así que deje sus juegos Seretta, diga donde la tiene—

—Raymond… Martina me envió a Palenque diciendo que los de Chichén no podían recibirla, me encuentro en Chiapas en este momento—

La enorme figura de Ah Puch robada, ¿Por qué? ¿Tan ambiciosa era Martina?

—Seretta te espero en mi hotel, traiga todos sus trabajos de investigación, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que nos tiene aquí a Spengler y a mí—

Cortó la llamada, fue cuando se percato de que Sy lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Princesa?— rápidamente se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano — ¿Nahama?—

—Ella está descansando Ray— susurró con voz dulce –me ha dicho lo que pasó— se abrazó a él buscando protección –no dejes que me lleven, yo no maté a esa mujer—

—lo se, te creo…—

— ¿Y Egon?— lo buscó de reojo.

—Volvió a la ciudad de México, se llevó algunas cosas, muestras para probar tu inocencia—

—Ray tengo miedo— confesó abrazándolo con más fuerza — ¿Quién sería capaz de matar así a esa mujer?—

—no lo se nena— suspiro recostándose con ella –por ahora duerme que yo te cuido—

—Ray— insistió – ¿si fui yo y no lo recuerdo?— gimoteo — ¿y si intento dañarte?—

—Tranquila princesa— le dio un suave beso mientras le acariciaba la mejilla mirándola fijamente –no vas a hacer eso porque tu no mataste a esas mujeres—

—gracias— susurró escondiéndose en el hueco del cuello masculino –gracias por quedarte—

Apenas amanecía cuando de nuevo llamaron a la puerta, Ray abrió pensando en que Seretta llegaba muy temprano.

— ¿Doctor Stantz?— era la gerente del hotel –quiero disculparme a nombre de mi personal –le entregó un paquete –tenemos esto desde hace tres días, llegó a nombre de la Señorita Torres, como no la teníamos registrada no atinábamos a devolverlo o buscarla—sonrió –ayer antes de partir el Doctor Spengler nos dijo que se encontraba bajo su cuidado—

—si…gracias— recibió el paquete, venia con el sello de envió de cuatro días atrás, cerró la puerta y lo destapo… era ropa de Silvana y una nota.

"Silvanita te mando la ropa que me pediste por teléfono, tu papá está muy preocupado y tu mamá va para allá, me dijo que llegaba en cinco días, te aviso para que te pongas de acuerdo con los Doctores y tu mamá no los descubra.

Vienen días difíciles mi niña y todos los días rezo por ti y tus amigos. Se fuerte mi niña y pelea con todo porque ya mereces ser muy feliz.

Tu nanita que te quiere. Juana"

Violeta llegaría el día 18 como estaba planeado, tal vez en esos momentos se encontraba con Spengler en la casa de Chapultepec, pero lo más importante… ¿Quién llamo a Juana? Despertó de inmediato a su chica.

—Silvana despierta— ella gimió amodorrada –Silvana por favor nena despierta— insistió y ella abrió los ojos lentamente –preciosa ¿llamaste a Juana para pedirle ropa?—

— ¿llamarla? No, he estado llevando tanto mi ropa como la de ustedes a la lavandería del hotel— sin decirle nada más Ray le entregó la nota que leyó varias veces.

—alguien llamó a Juana para averiguar donde estás—

Comment

estoy enojada como para decir algo lindo... sorry cosas externas a este paraiso


	39. Noticias ¿buenas y malas?

Capitulo 39

Silvana no se atrevía a dejar la habitación, ni siquiera probó la comida que pidiera Ray al room service, estaba de pie mirando por la ventana al joven policía que también la veía fijamente.

—Tienes que tomar algo nena— insistió Ray dejando de revisar los papeles que se amontonaban en la mesa.

—no quiero gracias— respondió Sy cerrando la cortina y sentándose a su lado —¿ha llamado Egon?— su compañero negó con la cabeza —¿Por qué no llama?— se preguntó a si misma y Ray se encogió de hombros.

—lo ignoro nena, tendrá mucho que analizar— siguió escribiendo por un rato mientras ella lo observaba curiosa en silencio, un rato después terminó con claro cansancio —¡listo! Solo falta confirmar la teoría de Esperanza y… tu tío Federico—

—¿quieres decir que ya tienes la respuesta a mi caso?—

—solo faltan detalles y con esos datos podremos hacer un plan para liberarlas—

—hablas de ella como si te cayera muy bien— refunfuño celosa

—no niego que previo a Gozer rechazaba la idea de demonios, ahora he convivido ya más de un año con uno y no niego que ha sido muy interesante—

—¿en que sentido?— el ronroneo de Nahama lo hizo girar a verla, los ojos almendrados brillaban traviesos.

—en el sentido teológico— respondió con una sonrisa

—podríamos convivir en un sentido más carnal Raymond, no niegues que te atrae sentir de nuevo las caricias de un súcubo—

—Ya tuve esa experiencia— contestó recordando lo soñado con la súcubo rubia durante la investigación en el edificio de Dana –y prefiero mil veces a Silvana—

—oh vaya— suspiro Nahama fingiendo contrariedad –y yo que la instigaba a ser más atrevida, tal vez un poco pervertida— se acercó a él con un andar felino y sensual que no lo inmuto –pero veo que prefieres a la niña mojigata— suspiró fingiendo enojo –no lo voy a negar, me extraña sobremanera el que esa niña que es tan tímida y miedosa los atraiga de esa forma—se sentó a sus pies apoyando la mejilla en las rodillas de Stantz.

—tal vez en eso radica su encanto— sin dejar de sonreírle la tomó de la mano y acaricio el cabello –tu leyenda habla de que eres distante y fría…aunque muy apasionada—

—eso lo tengo por mi madre y hermana Lilith, ella es pasión pura, nada de tonterías— su risa sonó agradable –es la reina, tanto que se está restableciendo su culto—

—lo se— sonrió con picardía –tal vez antes de irte convenzas a Sy de dedicarse a ella, tal vez si… pueda aceptar un poco de pasión succubica de parte de Silvana—

—¿pasión succubica?— Nahama soltó una carcajada –primera vez que escucho ese termino— guardó silencio cuando sonó el teléfono, se movió para dejar que Ray contestara.

—¿si?— reviso su reloj –hágalo pasar por favor— miró al súcubo mientras cortaba –es Michael, mejor déjala en paz un momento, tenemos mucho de que hablar— tocaron a la puerta –Nahama por favor— la demonio se despidió con una sonrisa, al siguiente parpadeo era Sy.

Michael entró a la habitación cabizbajo con claro gesto de decepción.

—Señorita— la beso en la mano –Raymond— lo saludo con una palmada en el brazo – Martina ha desaparecido— suspiró –con todo y la estatua junto con los restos del ser que encontramos—

—¿Qué averiguaste?— Sy le invito a tomar asiento.

—La policía de caminos tiene su rastro hasta una caseta después de nuestra excavación, de ahí todo está en blanco—

—¿Cómo robas una estatua tan grande?— Ray tomó a Silvana de la mano sentándola a su lado –y ese bicho, es una fuente desconocida de enfermedades—

—Lo se pero Martina iba en ese camión con el operador, he hablado con casi toda su familia y nadie sabe nada de ella, el chofer es soltero y no hay a quien preguntarle, ni siquiera a una empresa—

—Tal vez él la secuestró— gimió Sy recordando los homicidios en el pueblo.

—posiblemente— suspiro Michael acongojado –pero ella puede comunicarse pues lleva un radio—

—¿si se lo quitó el operador?— Raymond abrazó a Silvana, lo que menos necesitaba era que la ligaran a la desaparición de Dubois –hay que esperar Michael—

—me dijo que trajera esto— parpadeando para acomodar sus ideas Seretta puso sobre la mesa un par de pesadas carpetas de anillas.

—¿Qué función tiene el espejo en la cultura maya?— soltó Ray a su interlocutor, Silvana los miraba atenta.

Michael sacó unas hojas de una de las carpetas y comenzó a leer.

—"El uso de espejos en la cultura mesoamericana se asoció con la idea de que sirvieron como portales a un reino que se podía ver, pero no interactuaba con el; se cree que los espejos llegaron con una cultura que contactó con los protomayas, tal vez egipcios.

Entre los mayas de los espejos de época clásica eran un medio de comunicación con las entidades de otro mundo, como se muestra en las escenas pintadas en vasijas de cerámica. Se cree que es el otro lado de los espejos terrenales, y fueron poseídos y utilizados por los dioses y otros seres sobrenaturales.

Los espejos se han encontrado en casi todas las partes de la región Maya, sobre todo en los entierros y escondites rituales. Ellos han sido datados en todas las épocas de la civilización Maya desde la derecha Preclásico Medio hasta la conquista española a principios del decenio de 1520. Llegaron a la altura de su producción y el uso de las tierras altas mayas durante el Clásico Temprano, mientras que la mayoría de los espejos de las tierras bajas mayas datan del Clásico Tardío. Espejos mayas fueron producidos por artesanos excepcionalmente cualificados y han sido muy apreciados por la élite maya. La producción era probable que haya sido tan especializada que fueron hechas por artesanos de alto estatus dedicados ritualmente para su fabricación, que pueden haber sido miembros de la aristocracia o la realeza.

Espejos descubiertos en las tumbas mayas se encuentran situados cerca de la cabeza, el pecho, la parte baja de la espalda, la ingle y los pies de la persona fallecida. Unos pocos fueron colocados en el piso de la tumba a cierta distancia de los restos humanos. En el arte maya, espejos parecen estar representadas como objetos de mano, a veces se representan montadas en soportes o en poder de los enanos o criados en frente de las personas mayas de élite. Los avances en el desciframiento de la escritura maya han revelado la función central de los espejos como instrumentos de adivinación ritual. Este adivinación ritual fue la continuación de una tradición antigua adivinatorio con sus orígenes fundamentales en las prácticas canónicas del Preclásico que habían sido formalizadas por el sacerdocio maya. Los espejos eran de gran valor dentro de la sociedad maya y su uso estaba restringido a la élite. "— concluyó el italoamericano sin entender bien de que se trataba esa curiosidad...

—¡Eso es!— saltó Ray – le arrebató las hojas para releer –"Entre los mayas de los espejos de época clásica eran un medio de comunicación con las entidades de otro mundo, como se muestra en las escenas pintadas en vasijas de cerámica. Se cree que es el otro lado de los espejos terrenales, y fueron poseídos y utilizados por los dioses y otros seres sobrenaturales."—

—¿Doctor Stantz?— confundido Seretta lo veía esperando una explicación.

—¡Mi tío es sacerdote o proviene de ellos, conoce su uso y lo utilizaron para convocar a Ah Puch!— exclamo Silvana –cualquier espejo lo deja verme, seguirme más no llevarme—

—Tenemos que destrozar el espejo original, el que usaron pues ese fue usado antes por el demonio— musitó Ray anotando en sus propios apuntes.

—¿Pero Nahama que?— lo interrumpió Silvana.

—solo nos falta ese detalle… solo eso— murmuró Ray dándose golpecitos en el labio con el bolígrafo –como sea tenemos parte de la respuesta—

—¿Doctor Stantz?— insistió Seretta

—lo siento Michael, se trata de un caso que estamos investigando Egon y yo… Silvana— la miró esperando su aprobación, ella asintió con un leve parpadeo – Silvana está poseída por un súcubo pero además Ah Puch la amenaza desde hace casi tres años… que se cumplen mañana— murmuro.

—Pasado mañana Ray— lo corrigió – hoy es el cumpleaños de la tía Fernanda, cuando sacaron a Nahama de su cuerpo, a los dos días me llevaron a ver… eso—

—El espejo primordial está en la ciudad de México— murmuró emocionado – ¿para que te quieren entonces?—

—Existe un ritual doctor Stantz— volvió a intervenir Seretta rebuscando entre sus apuntes –no entiendo el por que la señorita tenga un súcubo— murmuró escéptico –pero hay un ritual donde se cree pueden encarnar a los dioses, darles un cuerpo—

—lo que sale en las fotos de mis primos— susurró Silvana –lo que trae Nando y los demás—

—Necesitan un sacrificio muy grande… los mayas eran guerreros y a los vencidos los sacrificaban ciertas lunas, los prisioneros más valiosos eran ofrecidos en los rituales más importantes— suspiró buscando las palabras correctas –según entiendo un súcubo es un demonio del oriente medio—

—si, Nahama tiene orígenes al parecer mesopotámicos o hebreos— respondió Silvana

—De alguna manera la contuvieron en el cuerpo de una de los primeros Carrasco— Ray apuntaba todo lo que decían –había que mantenerla cautiva— miro a Sy —¡con las urnas!—

—Danny esta embarazada de David, eso significa que puede tratarse del cuerpo para Ah Puch— Sy trataba de seguirles el ritmo.

—¡No él ya está encarnado!— saltó Seretta – cuando nos fueron a amenazar, el mas viejo del grupo que los acompañaba hablaba un maya extraño—

—si me dijo Dubois— recordó Silvana —¿entonces?—

—Necesitamos a Egon— resoplo Ray –y no tengo idea de donde localizarlo—

—¿Martina tiene conocidos en Cunchucmil?— intrigada Silvana elaboraba una teoría.

—que yo sepa no— se encogió de hombros Michael –José si pero él está en su casa convaleciente—

—Alguien debió contactar con ella… puedo jurar que está camino al Distrito Federal con la estatua de Ah Puch—

Ciudad de México.

Al abandonar el aeropuerto en el taxi Egon se sintió extraño, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que trabajaba totalmente solo.

Decidió ir directamente a la casa de los padres de Sy… sus… suegros oficiales, pensó con una sonrisa que ocultó de la vista del taxista; aunque ellos no se encontraran debía contactar a Mario, enviarle los restos óseos y las muestras de cabello para que hicieran una prueba de ADN en los laboratorios donde trabajaba, calculaba que el tal Fajardo arrestaría a Silvana en uno o dos días ¡necesitaba más tiempo!

Llegó a la casa y tocó insistentemente el timbre, Juanita le abrió con un gesto de extrañeza.

—Comuníqueme con Mario es urgente— le dijo en un tono que intentaba no ser tan alarmista, dejaba las dos mochilas en el suelo y una voz lo hizo voltear sorprendido.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi niña?— Violeta lo miraba angustiada de pie, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

—¡nada!— trató de sonreír pero no pudo.

—Egon por favor no me mientas ¿Qué tiene mi niña?—

—La envolvieron como testigo en un homicidio y en un suicidio… al parecer quieren inculparla— se sentía tan impotente, las piernas le fallaron a Violeta y se apresuró a sostenerla –tengo pruebas de que es inocente, además tenemos casi resuelto su problema… tu sabes—

—Mi madre me envió esto— le entregó un papel — llegó como correo urgente—

"Mi muy amada hija.

Leta de mi corazón, me encuentro gravemente enferma, después de que mi querida nieta se enfermó supongo que lo mismo me causo un problema mayor.

He decidido ir a morir a mi querido pueblo, a descansar entre nuestros parientes, tú sabes que tan importante es para mí estar cerca de ellos.

Te necesito a mi lado hija y también a Silvanita, por favor dale ese ultimo gusto a tu madre.

Evangelina"

—¿Estas segura que agoniza?— soltó Spengler sin tiento alguno.

—No jugaría con algo tan serio— musitó aguantando el llanto –primero mi madre, ahora mi bebita— comenzó a sollozar cubriendo su rosto —¿Qué está pasando Egon?—

—Te quieren con Silvana en ese sitio, no debes ir… no deben ir— contestó sentándose a su lado y abrazándola — Estamos a punto de liberar a Silvana del súcubo, es cuestión de semanas de terminar con toda su pesadilla—

—¿mi familia tuvo algo que ver?—

—mucho— la soltó para obligarla a mirarlo de frente –estamos a punto de concluir las investigaciones y no dudo que Raymond tenga ya varias respuestas… se trata de un pacto con un demonio que ha pasado generación tras generación en tu familia—

—¿demonio?— incrédula limpio sus ojos llorosos —¿por eso mi madre se empeñó en que no me casara con Mario?—

—¿a que te refieres?—

—pocos de nosotros hemos contraído nupcias con gente fuera de la familia— trago saliva – ella quería que me casara con uno de mis primos pero me negué, también ese fue el motivo por el que nos llevamos a Silvana a Estados Unidos, mamá deseaba que se casara con Fernando—

—Eso ya no es problema— tragó saliva un poco tenso –Silvana ya no se puede casar…al menos en la religión de Mario—

—Lo entiendo, si llegará a entrar a una iglesia el demonio que tiene dentro…— la interrumpió era ahora o nunca.

—no es eso… Violeta no quiero que te enojes con Sy –

—Egon se más claro por favor— confundida le dio un suave apretón en las manos.

—¿Qué tiene mi hija Egon? ¿Por qué dices que no se puede casar ya?— Spengler dio un salto, al pie de la escalera estaba Mario, al parecer mientras charlaba con Violeta él tomaba un baño, se puso de pie soltándola.

—Silvana está muy bien… ella… ¡diablos!— murmuró sin saber como darles la noticia, era más sencillo explicar una teoría cuántica – Silvana y yo nos casamos por la iglesia hace dos días— soltó de golpe dejándolos fríos –fue algo repentino, se lo propuse y ella acepto— ahora Mario sacaría una enorme magnum y pondría en su frente el cañón helado mientras sonaba el clic del seguro.

Todo fue silencio por un eterno minuto, Juanita lo veía fijamente desde la puerta de la cocina y fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Qué tiene mi niña señor Egon?—

—que tu niña ya es mi esposa Juanita, desde hace dos días— contesto con una sonrisa a medias, la humilde mujer dio un grito de alegría y se lanzo a sus brazos tomándolo desprevenido.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Gracias señor Egon, gracias por hacer feliz a mi niña! ¿Puedo decirte mi niño?— preguntó tímida, él asintió – felicidades mi niño— le susurró feliz.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaron?— contrariado Mario se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá –Silvana merece una boda decente ¿se casaron en el pueblo donde están hospedados?—

—Si, y no te preocupes…eso vamos a arreglarlo pronto, con la ceremonia civil— se sentó frente a su suegro oficial –vine a México como le decía a Violeta porque intentan acusarla de homicidio, sustraje la única prueba incriminatoria— abrió la maleta de mano y sacó unas bolsas plásticas que entregó a Mario –ese mechón fue encontrado en el sitio del asesinato, esté es de ella—

—una prueba comparativa de ADN— murmuró tomando las bolsas —¿algo más?—

—estos huesos— sacó otras bolsas con pequeños trozos amarillentos – son de los que habitaron previamente la hacienda y que al parecer desencadenaron toda esta locura— se las entregó –necesito saber si están ligados a la familia de Evangelina—

—Tengo unos amigos en la procuraduría, me deben muchos favores y no dudo que hagan esta investigación en calidad de urgente— se puso de pie llevándose las muestras – te llamo en cuanto me den fecha de resultados— y salió sin decir nada más.

—¿Cómo lo tomó Raymond?— después de varios minutos en silencio tras la partida de su esposo Violeta se animó a hablar.

—en realidad lo tomó muy bien, finalmente le interesa mucho la felicidad de Silvana— Spans sintió que no mentía, realmente no mentía – él no es de comprometerse a este nivel y realmente creí que yo tampoco, pero con tu hija es distinto, quise hacerlo porque lo que siento por ella es real—

—¿uso un vestido de novia?— él negó con suavidad —¿velo, anillo, ramo?—

—una de las religiosas que nos está ayudando con la investigación fue su madrina de velo— sonrió al recordar a la chica con la blanca mantilla cubriendo su cabello – el anillo es el que recibí en mi graduación en la universidad, antes de hacer el doctorado… y el ramo fue de flores naturales que una novicia le hizo con flores del jardín de la iglesia—

—debió lucir hermosa— susurró Violeta aguantando el llanto ahora de emoción – me perdí la boda de mi única hija—

—lo siento, se que no debió ser así pero las circunstancias han marcado muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer— le tomó la mano –pero te prometo que terminando todo esto Silvana va a tener una boda como se merece—

—ven aquí— lo jaló con suavidad al mismo tiempo que se levantaba dándole un cálido y fuerte abrazo – cuida a mi chiquitina, te ama desde hace mucho tiempo— susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—lo se— contestó devolviéndole el abrazo un poco incomodo –voy a cuidarla como debe de ser—

Se soltaron ella todavía con lagrimas en las mejillas, él abochornado… había querido decirle que Ray también cuidaría de ella y que no estaría sola nunca.

Pasó todavía un par de horas reorganizando el material que se llevara, revisando el que dejaron antes de partir y comenzó a establecer sus propias teorías, casi era de noche cuando marcó el numero del hotel donde se hospedaban Raymond y Silvana.

—¿hola?— la voz de Ray sonaba con mucha estática.

—Ray soy Egon ¿Cómo está Sy?—

—¡hasta que sabemos de ti! ¿Dónde estás? Silvana está bien, nos tenías preocupados—

—Estoy en casa de Mario, se ha llevado las muestras a un laboratorio judicial, no se cuanto tiempo tarde en tener los resultados—

—Los que hacíamos en casa tardaban casi quince días—

—Y es lo que me preocupa ¿no ha molestado Fajardo?—

—Negativo, dejó un oficial casi en nuestra puerta— bajó la voz un poco –Sy no ha querido comer, habla con ella pues no la he convencido—

—Bien, comunícame con ella— era lógico que estuviera tan preocupada, la escucho tomar la bocina — ¿estas bien?—

—Yo no importo, dime como estás ¿no has tenido ningún problema?—

—ninguno— un calorcito le provoco una sonrisa, ella se preocupaba por él cuando todo estaba poniéndola en peligro –Ray dice que no quieres comer—

—no tengo hambre— musitó –y llegó un paquete de Juanita, dice que yo llame pero te juro que no lo hice—

—¿un paquete?—

—según una nota me dice que llamé y que pedí ropa, me avisa que mamá viene a México—

—si, de hecho ya están aquí tus padres ¿quieres que les hable?— ¿Quién llamaría? No quiso demostrarle que eso le preocupaba.

—no…aun no— musitó –necesito escucharte, tu voz me tranquiliza—

—Ray está ahí para cuidarte—

—lo se, pero necesito que estén ambos— algo dijo su amigo cerca del teléfono –dice que estoy de insoportable—

—no lo dudo— sonrió deseando estar ahí –nena necesito que comas, que descanses—

—ok voy a hacerlo— suspiró Sy —¿Cómo están mis padres?—

—bien, de hecho… ya les dije—

—¿Qué?— soltó un suave "ay" que le erizó la piel –no me digas que saben que nos casamos—

—¿y por que no?—

—mamá tenía miles de planes, ha de estar decepcionada—

—realmente lo tomaron muy bien, no te preocupes—

—comunícame entonces con ella— suspiró —¡Egon!— alcanzó a escucharla cuando depositaba el auricular en la mesilla, volvió a tomarlo.

—¿dime?—

—te amo— susurró Silvana, alcanzó a escuchar como se burlaba Ray fingiendo el sonido de un violín —¡Ray deja eso! Ok como sea— rio bajito –te amo, te extraño y te necesito…cuídate mucho—

—te veo pronto— contestó con una sonrisa que ella no podía ver –necesito verte pronto— y dejó el teléfono para llamar a Violeta. En cuanto las mujeres hablaban se dirigió a la cocina donde Juanita terminaba su trabajo diario.

—Juanita ¿Cuándo te llamo Silvana?—

—Llamo hace unos días mi niño— contestó sin pensarlo siquiera –aunque casi no se escuchaba, tuve que repetir dos veces la dirección donde tenia que enviar los paquetes porque no me escuchaba—

—¿ella te dio la dirección?—

—no mi niño, acuérdate que la agencia les dio unos papeles que guardé, están en la mesita del teléfono, mi niña me pidió que le repitiera la dirección para no equivocarme—

—vaya— suspiró sentándose en una silla del desayunador.

—¿pasa algo malo mi niño?— sincera la mujer se sentó a su lado secándose las manos y los cansados ojos negros fijos en él.

—nada Juanita, no te preocupes— le sonrió para tranquilizarla y salió de la cocina.

En ese momento Mario llegaba de vuelta con algunos folders en la mano.

—¡Egon tengo los resultados del cabello!— lo llamó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Comment

Ya comenzamos a unir piezas; por cierto Enigma me hiciste romper un tabu jajaja, el proximo capi un rico M jijiji...


	40. Una buena despedida a Nahama

Capitulo 40

Sentados en la sala Mario y Egon revisaban los folios.

—No creí que los tuvieras tan rápido— murmuro releyéndolos.

—es importante enviarlos de inmediato, se que tu vas a esperar los otros resultados—

—me gustaría—

—algunos salen mañana por la tarde, supongo que será suficiente para que se deshagan de la súcubo—

—Eso esperamos, en cuanto estén listos salgo para allá, pero es urgente que estos los reciba Silvana—

— ¿Crees que la vayan a arrestar?— Violeta los interrumpió sentándose a un lado de su esposo, comenzó a revisar también los papeles.

—Fajardo quiere un culpable, Silvana es su única carta por ahora— contestó Egon rascándose el mentón, Mario cogió el teléfono y marcó veloz.

—necesito un servicio de mensajería urgente señorita, no importa lo que cueste—

Casi diez minutos después un joven mensajero se llevaba el folder con los documentos.

Spans se dirigía a su habitación cuando Violeta le llamó.

— ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?—

—Solo esperar las pruebas para volver de inmediato—

—entonces la mañana la tienes libre—

—Supongo— dejó escapar un bostezo

—te espero a las siete de la mañana listo para salir, vamos a comprar sus anillos, la niña no puede andar por ahí con tu anillo de graduación, puede perderlo—

— ¿Siete de la mañana?— asintió pero no era lo que quería decir… anillos ¿para ambos? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué tenia en mente Violeta? ¿Le preocupaba más un anillo que…? Decidió no pensar más le dedico una sonrisita de buenas noches y tras encerrarse en la habitación se tumbó en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse.

Silvana no conseguía dormirse, la cama le parecía eternamente enorme y daba vueltas en ella, se cubría, se destapaba, tiraba la almohada, la volvía a levantar.

—Tampoco tengo sueño— le murmuró Ray –pero no hago tanto ruido—

—Lo siento— se levanto molesta – pero es lógico mi nerviosismo— se justificó – tal vez mañana venga el agente a arrestarme—

—Tal vez— musitó él sentándose en su cama –ven— la llamo para abrazarla y besarle la mejilla –debes estar tranquila, todo se va a arreglar, Spans y tu papá trabajan en obtener pruebas a tu favor, verás que lo logran a tiempo—

— ¿Y si no?— se le acurrucó como queriendo esconderse de todo el mundo

—Tranquilízate— beso sus labios –déjame intentar relajarte—

— ¿hipnosis? – Sonrió –no gracias, este tan aburrido que vas a hacerme actuar como una gallina o algo así— comenzó a reír en voz baja.

—No pensaba en eso— comenzó a levantar la playera que Sy utilizaba en ese momento como pijama – voy a darte un masaje relajante, vas a quedar como nueva—

—Suena bien— se dejó quitar la playera tumbándose boca abajo en la cama.

Por un segundo pasó por su cabeza que Ray solo jugaba y terminarían retozando en la cama como distractor ante la fuerte situación que vivía, pero realmente se trataba de un inocente masaje de relajación.

Cada uno de los músculos de sus hombros recibió la atención personalizada de las manos expertas de Ray, los fue relajando con firmes caricias al grado de que sintió los brazos adormecidos.

—Listo— le avisó limpiando sus manos de crema con aroma a chocolate que improviso como aceite de masaje –puedes vestirte y dormir como un bebé—

—No me pienso mover— murmuro adormilada –estoy muy cómoda— poco a poco sentía como se iba desvaneciendo de la realidad.

Despertó unas horas antes del amanecer, de alguna manera Ray se había acomodado a su lado abrazándola, seguía únicamente cubierta por la delgada sabana y unas coquetas pantis.

Lo observo un buen rato dormir ¿Qué había hecho para que el universo la premiara de esta forma? Ah si… el universo le había colgado un súcubo y un demonio… pero esa retribución era mucho más que suficiente, Ray y Egon estaban con ella y la cuidarían hasta que se convirtieran en ancianitos, cuidarían de sus nietos y serían muy felices.

—Tus antecesoras nunca sintieron esto— le informó Nahama en su nuca –ellas solo obedecían ordenes—

—Me imagino— respondió Sy con un murmullo – finalmente te tocó estar con la oveja negra de la familia—

—si, y ha sido divertido— la voz de la súcubo se proyectaba en su mente como si flotara a su alrededor – he inspirado los juegos eróticos más perversos y sangrientos dejándolas satisfechas, sin embargo Raymond me dijo que te prefiere así, como una niña boba y simplona—

—No recuerdo esas palabras— la riño con dulzura – pero se que eres una mentirosa aunque me halaga que ellos prefieran que sea así—

—tienes una vida extraña y estupenda Silvana Torres—

—lo se— murmuró inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Ray que por reflejo la abrazo de la cintura atrayéndola con suavidad.

—es un hombre maravilloso, ambos son extraordinarios, te envidio porque cuando me vaya te quedas con ellos—

—entonces déjame darte una buena despedida porque pronto te iras y no vas a disfrutarlos nunca más— susurró traviesa –esto va por ti—

—Si claro, busca pretextos— contesto risueña la súcubo.

—Ray— lo llamo con un dulce tono en su oído, él abrió los ojos adormilado.

— ¿Nena te sientes bien?— la abrazó con más fuerza

—Es que… otra vez no tengo sueño— Nahama comenzó a burlarse de tan tonta estrategia

— ¿Quieres otro masaje?— estaba muy cansado, tenia mucho sueño y realmente no quería levantarse, arrullarla y volver a dormir.

—si y no— rio bajito Sy – si quiero otro masaje, pero quiero dártelo—

— ¿En serio?— ¡en serio para eso lo despertó! Vaya con la chiquilla malcriada, aunque si, sus hombros y espalda pedían a gritos un masaje –ok pero si me quedo dormido no te detengas—

—Entendido— sonriendo le quitó la parte superior del pijama y él se tendió boca abajo, puso un poco de crema en sus manos y comenzó a esparcirla con suavidad en los tensos músculos.

No era un masaje experto pero lo estaba disfrutando, sentía el esfuerzo en las manos de la chica por relajar los músculos agotados, cerró los ojos relajándose totalmente hasta que un movimiento inesperado de Silvana lo despertó, se había montado sobre su cadera y masajeaba su espalda con un poco más de fuerza.

—Sy no es necesario que te agotes— murmuro deseando que ella insistiera, realmente se sentía muy bien ser mimado de esa forma.

—No importa— contestó en voz muy bajita –tu solo déjate querer—

—ok, si esa es la directriz— y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Varios minutos después estaba tan relajado que solo obedeció a Silvana en su petición, se movió un poco y no se percató que le había quitado el resto del pijama.

Las suaves y tibias manos femeninas masajeaban su espalda bajando lentamente hasta su cadera, fue cuando lo recordó ¡la pijama la usaba sin ropa interior! Quiso moverse pero un tierno beso en la más baja de las vertebras lo inmovilizo, ok si la niña quiere tiene todo el campo de juegos para ella sola.

Cada caricia era obviamente inexperta pero otorgada con tanto cariño y amor que eso no importaba, le acaricio los laterales de las caderas besando cada porción de piel que tocaba, llegó a los muslos que también recibieron una buena ración de mimos así como sus pantorrillas.

—mañana no voy a querer dar un solo paso— dijo con la voz acallada por la almohada y ahora rogando que no se detuviera… ese tipo de detalles siempre los había tenido con alguna que otra fémina, nunca antes lo agasajaron de esa forma.

—Gírate— susurró con voz un poco enronquecida sin dejar de acariciarle –necesito relajarte totalmente—

— ¿Estas segura?— un mjm muy bajito fue la respuesta.

Cuando se movió para quedar de frente a su chica jaló discretamente la sabana para cubrir los resultados en su libido del delicioso masaje que recibía, se reflejó en los ojos entrecerrados de Sy que brillaban un poco reflejando la luz de una lámpara del jardín que entraba por la ventana.

De nuevo puso crema en sus manos y comenzó a masajear los hombros y el cuello, con un poco de dificultad por estar sentada de lado pero no dijo nada, Ray intentó atraerla pero ella sonrió traviesa.

—Te estoy mimando, no te muevas— susurró inclinándose hacia él, se dio cuenta de que la chica ya no traía nada encima.

— ¿me estas mimando o me estas seduciendo?— pregunto sonriéndole.

—no lo se, soy nueva en esto— contesto dándole un tierno beso, de nuevo intentó abrazarla – que no te muevas— sonrió alejándose un poco.

Con un poco de esfuerzo termino de masajearle los hombros, siguió con los brazos procurando rozarlo de vez en cuando con sus senos, al terminar se puso un poco más de crema y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho.

—estás un poco incomoda— insistió él más Sy no contestó, siguió acariciando, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al bajo vientre, retiro la sabana sonriendo ante los obvios efectos de sus atenciones.

—No creí ser tan buena— sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a masajear uno de los muslos.

—Creo que te has saltado una buena parte—

—se lo que hago— contesto traviesa, tras varios minutos termino con las piernas y dio un delicioso masaje a los pies, aunque la excitación de Ray no disminuía, él comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

—ahora si, lo que me faltó— le avisó acercándose gateando sobre la cama, él entreabrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver como pasaba una de sus piernas sobre él sentándose en sus piernas, comenzó a acariciarlo, se inclino para cubrir de besos esa parte que pensó dejaría desatendida.

Stantz ya no pudo articular palabra alguna, la lengua jugueteaba entre sus muslos, un golpe de placer lo estremeció al sentir como entraba totalmente por la boca chocando con lo que debía ser las amígdalas.

Silvana lo cubría de besos y lengüetazos tiernos, lo acariciaba y besaba desde la punta hasta la raíz desatando en él una serie de sensaciones, algunas ya experimentadas pero no a ese nivel, no con esa fuerza; no pudo evitar derramarse dentro de la boca que tantas atenciones le daba.

—nena…yo— balbuceaba atontado, siempre tenia el control sobre su cuerpo pero ahora le había fallado, definitivamente esa niña era una buena aprendiz ya fuera de la súcubo o de él o solamente era innato su desempeño en la cama.

—Tranquilo— respondió ella limpiándolo como si fuera una gatita bañándolo, limpiando con su lengua cualquier gota que se hubiera escapado.

Aunque él sabía que estaba perfectamente limpio ella siguió besándolo y acariciándolo, logrando en unos cuantos minutos ponerlo de nuevo listo para un segundo encuentro.

—Vas a acabar conmigo— reclamó jalándola por el cabello siguiendo un ritmo de vaivén que le renovaba ese deseo de poseerla.

—No lo creo – contestó incorporándose un poco, avanzó gateando sobre él y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios, eso terminó de encenderlo.

Sy se puso sobre él, movió sus caderas sin dejar de sonreír traviesa y lo hizo tomar sus senos que comenzó a acariciar, intentó moverla pero ella no se lo permitió y comenzó a descender, a bajar lentamente su cadera sobre su excitado centro permitiéndole entrar, envolviéndolo, entregándose a él.

Comenzó a cabalgarlo lentamente, provocándole renovados gemidos de placer, ella apretaba los labios, no quería hablar ni decir nada, ni siquiera soltar un suspiro, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo y escucharlo.

Poco a poco fue incrementando el ritmo, la velocidad de su vaivén, tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros masculinos para no caer, él solo atinó a sujetarla por la cadera para subirla y bajarla con más fuerza, tenía que dominarla pero era ya imposible, ella era quien mandaba en ese momento.

De nuevo sintió como crecía dentro de ella, como se movía buscando entrar aun más y un golpe caliente inmediato al rugido que la llamaba, que la declaraba vencedora en esta batalla, por fin se abandonó a las sensaciones, también rugió su nombre, se dejó caer sobre él sin dejar de mover las caderas, araño y mordió los hombros hasta que sintió como su cuerpo flotaba en la nada.

— ¡vaya me sorprendes!— ronroneo Nahama en su mente adormilada –aunque creo que se te ha hecho vicio—

—Si— suspiro Silvana abrazándose a Ray

— ¿Si que?— preguntó amodorrado

—Dice Nahama que se me ha hecho vicio el sexo— murmuró pegada a su piel.

—Es un vicio muy sano— respondió con una media sonrisa quedándose dormido –y es un vicio que quiero compartir contigo siempre—

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas mientras comenzaba a amanecer.

Comment

oh si! oh si! oh si! ando desatada


	41. Desaparecida

Capitulo 41

El paquete enviado por Egon llegó a las seis de la mañana en manos de un joven motociclista uniformado, pasó a la administración del hotel donde le indicaron la habitación, avanzó por los jardines y se topó de frente con el guardia que estaba sentado casi en la puerta del dormitorio.

—No creo que te atiendan todavía— le avisó al muchacho–tuvieron fiesta toda la noche—

El mensajero lo ignoró y tocó la puerta, el sonido de la cadena de seguridad y la chapa lo hicieron mirar burlón al policía,Ray recibió el paquete y firmo el reporte del mensajero sin decir nada.

—Deberías hacer tu trabajo en vez de espiar a los demás— regaño el muchachito al oficial que se había puesto de nuevo de pie a un lado del sendero de piedras de rio.

—Llegó esto nena— la llamó mientras rompía el sello y sacaba los papeles, Silvana se levantó envolviéndose solo con la delgada sabana–son las pruebas de cabello—

— ¿Tan rápido?— curiosa tomó una de las hojas — ¡vaya!—gritó de contento –ya sabia que Nahama podía ser lo que quieran menos una asesina vulgar—

—Ahora falta que Fajardo acepte las pruebas—

—Vienen con sello de la Procuraduría, son sus súper jefes— le informó –certifican que recibieron las muestras limpias de contaminantes—

—El cabello encontrado con el cadáver está aclarado químicamente, por eso salieron tan rápido los resultados— respiro aliviado.

— ¡Siiiii!— grito contenta, tenia pruebas para librarse del imbécil policía, se lanzó a los brazos de Ray soltando la sabana–al menos las cosas van mejorando—

—Y que lo digas— susurró atrayéndola por la cadera y trazando suavemente círculos con sus dedos en la piel morena –ahora solo falta lo de Nahama—

— ¿Podríamos hacer un receso para festejar?— lo miró picara.

El joven oficial no pudo evitar acercarse de nuevo a la habitación desde donde escuchaba el continuo golpetear de la cabecera en el muro y fuertes jadeos; con un poco de suerte podría ver a través de una ventana.

Egon ya estaba listo a las siete esperando a Violeta, desayunaba cuando lo saludó, llevaba algo doblado en una bolsa enorme.

—Es mí vestido de novia, aunque creo que a mi niña no le quedaría, es más alta que yo—

—No creo que le quede— respondió indiferente, la talla era más pequeña, hizo un calculo mirando sus manos, difícilmente el escote contendría los… no… no le quedaba.

—Necesitamos los anillos, aquí traigo uno que se acaba de comprar— le enseño un sencillo anillo con diseño de líneas –como sea necesitan los anillos… la ceremonia civil ¿Dónde va a ser?— preguntó atareada guardando cosas en su cartera sin verlo.

—En Manhattan— contestó terminando su desayuno–Violeta te agradezco que te preocupes por todo pero esto no es necesario—

—Egon, tu encárgate de sacarle ese demonio, alejarla de mi familia … yo me encargo de la boda porque…porque si no termino volviéndome loca— confesó con cansancio – debo hacer algo para que ella sea feliz—

—y lo es, Ray y yo nos estamos encargando de eso— ups, su suegra lo miró confundida –me refiero a que Raymond la está cuidando en este momento, investigando más sobre la súcubo, sobre Ah Puch— trató de desviar el tema –sabe que su punto débil es la investigación—

—Hijo no sabes mentir— murmuró Violeta acercándose a él –Silvana me dijo antes de que salieran de casa, que los quería a ambos….habla— le ordenó tajantemente.

—Eso ya lo hablamos y lo arreglamos— contestó a media voz –Ray no cree en el matrimonio, yo si… por eso nos casamos—

— ¿Cómo lo tomo Ray?— le dirigió una mirada penetrante

—Como gente civilizada, seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos— ok no estaba mintiendo… solo se guardaba algunos detalles.

—Ok— suspiró satisfecha— ¿van a vivir en New York?—

—No, una tía de Ray lleva mucho tiempo queriendo venderme su granja, en Ohio—

—¿una granja?— preguntó sin detenerse, ya abría la puerta del garaje – dos científicos encerrados en una granja… no me parece lógico— después de años de estudio por parte de su hija no la imaginaba cuidando una casa rodeada de nada más que arboles y césped.

—quiero una vida tranquila para Sy, tal vez ambos demos clases de ciencias en alguna ciudad cercana—

—Puede ser— se encogió de hombros lanzándole las llaves de su auto – tu conduces, yo te digo por donde—

Definitivamente Silvana había heredado las energías y la determinación de Violeta,dejaron el auto en uno de los tantos estacionamientos de la zona centro de la ciudad y comenzaron a caminar por las calles que comenzaban a llenarse de empleados que se dirigían a sus oficinas.

Visitaron varias joyerías hasta que encontraron el anillo que definitivamente le pareció apropiado para Sy, un símbolo de infinito con una pequeña piedra que refulgía bajo la lámpara del mostrador, Violeta no le permitió pagarlo…era su regalo para ambos.

Salieron de nuevo, ahora quería comprar un vestido para la ceremonia civil, Egon ya estaba aburrido pero pensó que debía darle gusto a Violeta, como sea la mujer tenia buenas intenciones y lo había aceptado sin miramientos, era la suegra que todo esposo quería.

Ya pasaba de medio día y Violeta parecía no cansarse, Egon llevaba ya varias bolsas en los brazos y quería volver a casa, ya debían haber llegado otros resultados o tal vez Sy llamó para preguntar cualquier tontería.

—Pasaste la prueba de fuego— le dijo risueña Violeta mientras se ajustaban los cinturones de seguridad en el auto –para mi el esposo de mi hija debe ser muy paciente y lo eres—

—ojala sea la única prueba—

—al menos de mi parte si, falta Mario— le dijo entre risas, Spans solo entornó los ojos y echó a andar el carro hacia la casa.

Muy entrada la mañana por fin el servicio a habitación les llevó el almuerzo, estaban agotados, hambrientos y sobre todo muy relajados, el envió de Spengler tenía mucho que ver.

— ¿Se lo llevamos?— Sy ya apropiadamente vestida se servía su tercera taza de café.

—No, hay que esperar a que venga— Raymond dio un bocado a sus hotcakes llenos de miel – de cualquier forman no hay que salir, puede que Spans llame—

— ¿Y ya sabes como separarnos a Nahama y a mí?—

—Tengo ya una idea y necesitamos las urnas, anoche Seretta quedó de buscar información sobre el destino de la estatua—

Tocaron a la puerta, un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Silvana.

—Es Fajardo— dio un ultimo trago a su café y se levantó sacudiendo las migajas de pan de su ropa, Raymond abrió la puerta, efectivamente era Fajardo acompañado de sus dos únicos policías.

—Señorita esta arrestada por homicidio en primer grado y sustracción de evidencia policial—

—espere, la llevaron a la capital— Ray sacó los documentos, permitió que el agente los leyera más no los soltó –su muestra es cabello químicamente aclarado, el de Silvana es natural—

—Eso no importa, debo llevarla a que rinda una nueva declaración, mas le vale conseguir un abogado para que presente oficialmente sus resultados— rezongó el hombre.

— ¡Pero no es justo!— chillo enojada –demonios Fajardo yo no mate a esa mujer—

—El juez lo decidirá con sus pruebas— resoplo sacando unas esposas –mas le vale no resistirse— en ese preciso momento Raymond quiso intervenir, uno de los policías se interpuso.

— ¡No Ray!— lo detuvo Sy con la mirada –deja que me lleve,habla con Egon y papá, avísales donde estoy— intentaba no llorar cuando le colocaban las esposas— ¡maldición con cuidado que me lastimas!— le gruño al policía –llámales por favor Stantz—susurró, intentó dar un paso para besarlo pero el oficial que pasara la noche en vela fuera de su cuarto le dio un tirón alejándola de Ray.

—Es mejor sin resistirse— sentencio Fajardo mientras la subían a la destartalada y apestosa patrulla.

—Parece que tu destino es arruinarme los días que preceden mis mejores veladas— susurró enojada cuando el auto echó a andar.

Al desaparecer la patrulla por la vacía avenida, Raymond echó a correr a su habitación, buscó el número telefónico de los padres de Silvana y después de tres intentos logró establecer contacto.

—_Familia Torres Carrasco—_ Contestó Juanita

_—__Juana soy Raymond…el Doctor Stantzcomunícame con Mario o Egon, es urgente—_

_—__El señor Egon salió señor Raymond y el señor Mario también, no hay nadie—_

_— __¡Demonios mujer dame el numero a donde fue Mario!—_

_—__perdón señor pero no lo se— _se disculpó ya muy nerviosa

—ok, lo siento— pensó en otras opciones –_en cuanto lleguen diles que me llamen es muy urgente pues se llevaron a Silvana— _colgó enojado ¿Dónde estaba todo mundo cuando se le necesitaba?

Retomo los documentos recibidos temprano y los organizo, buscó también sus teorías sobre Nahama rogando que a está no se le ocurriera aparecer o enojarse, Silvana debía mantenerla controlada. Pasaron un par de horas y ya estaba más que desesperado cuando sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Ray?— era Spans al otro lado de la línea — ¿Qué sucedió?—

—Vino Fajardo y se la llevó, no le interesaron los resultados de laboratorio—

— ¿sabes donde la tienen?—

—Estaba por ir con ella pero no te encontré, tuve que esperar tu llamada— le recriminó

—lo siento…es importante que la alcances, no la pierdas de vista, voy a hablar con Mario en cuanto llegue—

—Necesita un buen abogado—

—si… voy a buscar uno con sus padres… Ray cuídala—

—ok entonces salgo de aquí, te llamo a casa de…—

—Si…si no tardes ya en salir, lleva contigo los documentos de laboratorio, voy a llamar a la hermana Romelia, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos—

Ambos colgaron sin despedirse, Ray tomó los documentos y salió de prisa azotando la puerta.

Llegó a las oficinas municipales buscando la pequeña comisaría, Spans y la chica se la habían descrito así que pensó que la vería de inmediato.

No contó con la temida burocracia pueblerina, primero lo enviaron a otro edificio, ahí lo regresaron al primero y de ahí una mal encarada secretaria le señalo una desvencijada puerta que atravesó veloz.

Fajardo veía un partido de futbol por la televisión, uno de sus oficiales comía un bocadillo y el otro limpiaba sus zapatos con una servilleta, el agente lo vio entrar más no se inmuto.

— ¿Dónde está Silvana?— preguntó enojado, la única celda estaba vacía.

—La trasladaron de inmediato al reclusorio estatal por tratarse de un caso de homicidio— respondió Fajardo limpiando sus dientes con un fosforo –pesó más el hecho que robara las muestras—

—Pero fue para acelerar el proceso de análisis—reclamó enojado azotando la carpeta en el escritorio, el oficial que limpiaba sus zapatos era el que hizo guardia la noche previa, se enderezó acercándose al agente.

— ¿_algún problema jefe?—_

—_ninguno, vayan por unos cigarros a la tienda—_ ordenó y salieron de la reducida estancia sin dejar de ver a Ray

—Dígame a donde la llevaron— insistió furioso arrebatándole el folio que Fajardo estaba por tomar.

—Como le dije ella cometió ya un delito federal, vinieron por ella y se la llevaron a la femenil— miro su reloj— por la hora creo que ya ha de estar llegando—

— ¿Y como demonios llego ahí?— ya había perdido toda la paciencia, dio un fuerte golpe con el puño en el escritorio encarando al agente que seguía sin inmutarse.

—_mire güerito, usted aquí no tiene el derecho de venir a gritonearme, con marcar un numero puedo pedir a su embajada que se lo lleven con todo y sus aires de grandeza_—siseo el hombre –_puedo acusarlos a usted y a su amigo de obstaculizar mi investigación y en menos de media hora ya estarían de vuelta a su paí_s— sonrió de lado _– se sienten muy héroes, la verdad para mi son solo un par de fantoches venidos a más, así que mejor guarda tu pose de superman y regresa por donde viniste_—

De nuevo esa sensación de impotencia, de estar perdiendo algo muy importante y no poder hacer absolutamente nada, dirigió una mirada furibunda al agente que rio burlón y volvió a centrar su atención en el partido de futbol que se transmitía en ese momento.

Salía del viejo edificio cuando una mujer vestida de religiosa le dio alcance.

— ¿Doctor Stantz?— no la conocía pero supuso que era la hermana Romelia –me llamo el Doctor Spengler, dice que se llevaron a su esposa—

—me dice el imbécil del agente que al reclusorio estatal… a la femenil— murmuró un poco confundido, le sonara tan raro que ubicara a Silvana como esposa de Egon –se la llevaron hace más de dos horas—

— ¿A la femenil?— repitió –pero… el estado cuenta si…con una prisión para mujeres pero no está junto a la estatal, se encuentra más lejos— tratando de ocultar su preocupación buscó regalarle una sonrisa –no se preocupe, espéreme aquí y voy a ver que averiguo— echó a correr hacia las oficinas de Fajardo.

Tras cinco minutos que a Ray le parecieron horas la vio salir con el rostro desencajado, furiosa como pocas veces debía estar pues un hombre la saludo pero al mirarla se hizo a un lado sorprendido.

— ¿Hermana?— se atrevió a hablar cuando se le acercó, le temblaba el labio inferior y de los ojos negros pugnaban por brotar algunas lágrimas.

—Que Dios me perdone pero ese individuo merece estar en lo mas profundo de…— se interrumpió persignándose –lo siento, me ha dicho cosas horribles y estoy indignada… como sea Doctor Stantz debemos ir a Mérida, una hora de camino pero ahí podrían darnos algunos informes—

— ¿Hasta allá?— se sorprendió, ya había perdido dos horas valiosas, seguían sin saber donde encontrarla pero debería realizar un viaje más.

—usted llame al Doctor Spengler yo voy a hablar con mi superiora y lo veo aquí en diez minutos—

Comment

Se empiezan a complicar las cosas...


	42. Cuenta regresiva

Capitulo 42

El timbre del teléfono aún sonaba cuando Egon levantó el auricular, Violeta se entretenía acomodando sus compras, un vestido beige de coctel, unas zapatillas a juego, sonrió satisfecha mirándolos por unos segundos, saltó asustada cuando escucho como azotaba Spengler la bocina en el aparato.

— ¿Mi niña?— pregunto con voz temblorosa, él se derrumbó en el sofá — ¿mi niña…que tiene?— de nuevo pregunto ahora con angustia.

—Silvana fue arrestada, Ray va en camino a Mérida para intentar averiguar algo—

—vete, entre los dos tienen más posibilidades de encontrarla— trató de ser fuerte sobre todo porque su intuición le decía que algo grave pasaría –yo espero a Mario y en cuanto tengamos los otros análisis los alcanzamos—

Spengler se levantó pesadamente, su mente corría veloz buscando posibilidades más ninguna le era viable, se la habían llevado y no tenia rastro... ¡un momento! ¡Eso era!

—Voy a buscarlos y sé como localizarla— subió por algunas de sus cosas, en una hora ya volaba de nuevo hacia Mérida donde esperaba poder encontrarse con su amigo.

Fue el primero en descender del avión, tras hablar unos momentos con un taxista supo a donde dirigirse, con suerte Raymond estaría por llegar al mismo lugar.

Entró al edificio que le indicó el chofer, sin más se acercó a la recepcionista.

—Arrestaron a mi novia, en el municipio de Maxcanú— dijo con dificultad el nombre.

—Si, ya vino también un caballero…a preguntar por su novia en la misma situación— murmuró la mujer— lo encuentra en el segundo piso, acaba de subir con una religiosa acompañándolo— Egon echó a correr hacia el elevador –vaya con estos gringos, resulta que las novias ahora son delincuentes— murmuró fastidiada y continuo resolviendo su cuadernillo de sopa de letras.

Al salir del elevador buscó a Ray con la vista, afortunadamente su estatura le ayudó y lo localizó casi de inmediato, la hermana Romelia discutía con un uniformado cuando se acercó.

—_le digo que la señora Spengler fue arrestada a las siete de la mañana en Celestún—_ insistió pero el hombre no apartaba la vista del frente –_por el amor de Dios ahora no finja ser un guardia británico—_

— ¿Ray?— se acercó a Stantz que al verlo no pudo evitar darle un abrazo — ¿Qué paso?—

—seguimos sin saber nada, solo Romelia ha podido avanzar hasta aquí, al parecer nuestra nacionalidad es un impedimento para que nos den información de ese tipo— en ese momento el uniformado dijo algo en voz baja a la religiosa señalando una ventanilla que se abría en ese momento.

—_Vaya— _suspiró la mujer —_ ¿ves como no era tan difícil?—_ al girarse vio a Egon – Doctor Spengler, gracias al cielo que ya ha llegado— murmuró apresurándolos a caminar hacia la ventanilla –al parecer la llevaron a una prisión federal por tomar las muestras que podían incriminarla—

—Pero fui yo quien las tomó— resoplo enojado más la mujer lo calló

—shhh no diga eso, su embajada no puede hacer nada si acepta haber cometido delito federal, es más sencillo que Silvana sea absuelta que usted— llegaron a la ventanilla, ahora era un hombre regordete y medio calvo con mirada de fastidio que mascaba un chicle.

—_Buenas tardes señor, estamos buscando a una joven que fue arrestada en Celestún_— la religiosa tomó la palabra, el tipo la miro primero y luego a sus acompañantes.

—_Nombre_—

—_Silvana Torres Carrasco_— respondió Egon

—_nombre_— insistió el tipo fingiendo que el acento americano no lo entendía, la hermana Romelia lo repitió lentamente –_tengo registrada a una, solo para presentación a declarar, la orden se cumplió y no tengo otra cosa_—

—si _entiendo señor, pero hoy en la mañana mi ahijada fue arrestada por el agente Fajardo, la acusan de homicidio y no se que mas_— insistió apesadumbrada la religiosa –_el agente nos dijo primero que la enviarían a la estatal a rendir declaración y luego cambio todo diciendo que la mandaban a la femenil_—

—_No tengo nada_— repitió cansado el tipo –_el siguiente_— llamó a otra persona ignorándolos olímpicamente.

— ¿No existe una orden de arresto?— Ray no comprendía

—Hay que regresar al hotel, necesito parte de nuestro equipo— le respondió Egon –espero que a Nahama se le ocurriera dejarnos pistas—

Deberían darse prisa, ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas de que Silvana desapareciera, estaban a un día de que se cumpliera el plazo de la abuela y poder librarla del súcubo.

En el taxi de vuelta Ray miraba hacia el camino que pasaba veloz frente a él, todavía palpitaban en su piel las caricias recibidas durante la noche y parte de la mañana, todavía sentía su sabor y en menos de seis horas la chica estaba desaparecida. Egon procuraba no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, tratando de ser frío calculaba, pensaba y analizaba cada situación pasada y proyectaba su siguiente paso, las ojeras y la palidez de su amigo le dejaban muy claro que la noche anterior la pasaron demostrándose cuanto se querían y se sentía culpable de que no estuviese presente para evitar que se la llevaran, aunque estaba seguro de que su presencia no hubiera marcado diferencia alguna.

—Necesito que te quedes en el hotel por si llaman sus padres— rompió el silencio, Ray dio un respingo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—lo dudo, voy contigo—

—Stantz entiende, necesitamos a alguien listo para hablar con sus padres, mantener un enlace activo—

—Doctor Spengler, no tengo problema alguno en quedarme para tenerlos comunicados— se ofreció Romelia –su esposa corre un gran riesgo, si el súcubo se siente amenazado va a cometer una tontería, incluso puede ahora si cometer un crimen—

— ¿No tiene problema en estar pendiente del teléfono?— Egon la miró con curiosidad, esa mujer apenas tenía ¿Qué? Cuatro o cinco días de conocerlo pero ya era madrina de Silvana, fue testigo en su boda y ahora se ofrecía amablemente a ayudarlos a localizarla ¿Por qué hacia eso?

—Solo dejen los nombres de quienes van a llamar y la información que van a darme— sonrió dulcemente –cuando ustedes se comuniquen voy a darles toda la información recibida, mejor secretaria no va a encontrar—

Apenas llegaron a su habitación comenzó a sacar su equipo de rastreo paranormal, lo que pudo lo metió en una mochila, lo que no lo dejó para llevarlo en las manos, las mochilas de protones las dejó en la cama, listas para montárselas si era necesario.

—Hermana por lo que mas quiera no vaya a tocar ese equipo— le recomendó preocupado calándose las botas y subiendo el cierre del overol, Raymond también terminaba de vestirse.

— ¿Por qué usan eso?— curiosa Romelia los veía un tanto preocupada — ¿no pensaran destruirla verdad?—

—Las mochilas pueden no solo destruir a Nahama, también nos destruirían y convertirían parte de la península en un enorme agujero— contestó Ray –esta es la lista de nombres, con los datos que tienen que dar, si llama la madre de Silvana o alguien diciendo que es ella no le de ningún dato por favor—

—Estos son los padres de Sy— Egon le entregó una fotografía donde ambos aparecían con la chica –a nadie mas reciba o le de información—

—Ya entendí— sonrió— ustedes vayan a buscarla y estén en contacto—

Aunque no llevaban las mochilas de protones, el uniforme, su andar seguro y la cantidad de equipo que llevaban llamó la atención de muchos que los miraron curiosos pasar, llegaron al estacionamiento y Egon tomó el medidor de químicos aerobios, tras recoger algunas muestres reviso el monitor.

—Hay algo Ray— le enseñó las medidas –a pesar de las horas es bastante alto en comparación con el resto del lugar— Stantz utilizaba el epk que comenzó a marcar un bip.

—Si, es consistente con mis lecturas— se caló las paragafas –hay cierta reminiscencia, es débil pero marca una ruta medianamente visible, hay que seguir el camino violeta— señalo hacia la carretera –necesitamos un transporte— comenzó a andar lentamente, a momentos revisaba el medidor epk pero al parecer confiaba más en las gafas.

Spengler detuvo un taxi ¿Por qué tuvieron que dejar al Ecto? Les hacia mucha falta. Indicó al chofer que debían seguir la ruta que le fueran marcando y el hombre acepto, conocía esos uniformes.

Ray se sentó en el capó del auto, golpeaba el metal si perdía la pista y Egon bajaba a buscarla con otro aparato, avanzaron dos kilómetros en una hora.

— ¡Entraron por ese camino de tierra!— gritó Ray bajando de un salto en cuanto detuvieron el auto –entraron por ahí, la señal es más fuerte—

—_¿Hacia donde lleva ese camino?_— inquirió Spengler al taxista.

—_Depende señor, pasa por varios pueblos y ranchos pero llega hasta Chiapas, es un camino antiguo, lo hicieron antes de que llegaran los españoles—_

_—_Vamos a tener que recorrerlo todo— suspiró resignado –si quieres bajar de ahí, te relevo un rato—

—no Spans, ya se que tengo que buscar— sonrió – te necesito atento a los medidores—

El auto comenzó a andar de nuevo y entró con cierta dificultad por el deteriorado camino, la señal era tan débil como al principio pero Nahama se había propuesto evitar que las perdieran, al parecer ya había recordado o al menos imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

— ¡Aquí se detuvieron!— informó Ray, bajaron a revisar y encontraron señales de que al menos tres personas habían descendido a estirar las piernas, calzaban botas militares así que Silvana debió permanecer en el automóvil donde la llevaban.

—fue secuestrada— murmuró Egon furioso revisando los medidores –mira— señaló un árbol reseco frente a ellos –recibo una señal intensa de ese tronco—

Ray se acercó y lo escaneo con las paragafas, una marca amarillenta y etérea lo envolvía, caminó hacia el tronco con lentitud pues esa no era el color de la marca de Nahama, encontró pocos restos violetas y la cara de un extraño ser lo sorprendió haciéndolo caer sentado.

— ¡¿Qué pasa estas bien?!— Spengler se acercó de inmediato, Ray no le quitaba la vista al extraño ser que seguía viéndolo desde una pequeña oquedad en el tronco.

—ahí hay algo— murmuró para no asustar lo que fuera que veía –Ho…hola— saludo al ser que solo parpadeo –creo que no me entiende, pero al parecer absorbió la energía que dejó la súcubo en este lugar—

—es un ser débil, no llega al nivel tres, puede tratarse de un simple errante— respondió Egon sin dejar de leer su equipo –como sea estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso—

—si… lo siento— Ray se puso de pie sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme, ajustó las gafas y comenzó a buscar de nuevo la etérea señal del demonio.

Retomaron el camino que pacientemente el taxista recorría con suma calma, se detenían en ocasiones para encontrarse con que otro ser distinto se alimentaba de lo que Nahama dejaba, pasaron varias ruinas abandonadas, atravesaron una autopista y de nuevo se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué encontraste?— cansado y molesto por la lentitud en que avanzaban Egon bajó para alcanzar a Raymond que se quitaba las gafas y revisaba minuciosamente el suelo de tierra reseca.

—hay mas huellas de autos, espero no perder la pista— volvió a ponerse el detector visual, de inmediato encontró la señal violeta que rastreaba, entrelazada con otras marcas de diferentes colores –esta es la ruta— murmuró – creo que ya estamos cerca—

— ¿Quieres decir que hay más marcas?— incrédulo Egon encendió otro de sus rastreadores que marcó un nivel elevado –fascinante, está a punto de quemar los circuitos—

—Está la señal que detectamos en Fernando, en varios de sus primos, pero hay una marca enorme, de un rojo brillante— extendió la mano como si fuera posible tocarla –vamos a necesitar las mochilas—

—Ambas cargas no van a ser suficientes, vamos a necesitar más—

—no podemos traer a Venkman o Zeedmore, tardarían al menos un día en llegar y hoy en la noche es el dichoso ritual—

—_¿Estamos muy lejos de nuestro hotel?—_ preguntó Egon al chofer

—_No mucho patrón, como a media hora por esta carretera, lo que pasa es que dimos mucha vuelta—_ informo señalándole el camino tras ellos.

—_Debemos ir y volver aquí lo más rápido posible—_ necesitaba saber el tiempo exacto que tardarían.

_—__llegamos antes de que sea de noche patrón—_ contestó el hombre mientas abordaban el taxi, apenas cerraban las portezuelas y las llantas chirriaban para dar vuelta dejando un rastro negro sobre el asfalto.

Entraron corriendo a la habitación, la hermana Romelia los esperaba con unos apuntes.

—Los padres de Silvana vienen en camino, llegan en la noche y llamó un tal Michael, no tiene noticias de una tal Dubois pero viene mañana a verlos—

— ¡Gracias hermana!— Egon revisaba su mochila mientras Ray hacia lo propio –tenemos que salir de nuevo—

— ¿Encontraron su rastro?— preguntó curiosa, sus ojos negros fijos en él.

—Si, necesitamos las mochilas, tal vez tengamos que desintegrar a alguno—

— ¿Puedo acompañarlos?— entrelazó sus dedos como en oración –nunca está de más la ayuda de nuestro señor—

—Egon necesitamos ayuda— opino Ray –hermana ¿podría usar una de estas?— le enseño la mochila libre.

—Necesita capacitación, al menos para controlar la fuerza del rayo— contestó Spengler no muy convencido

—Se realista, nosotros no practicamos previamente y vamos a estar en campo abierto…espero…— sonrió de lado –necesitamos ayuda— repitió.

—Por favor Doctor Spengler, créame que voy a seguir sus indicaciones, tenemos que salvar a Silvana de ese futuro tan terrible que traman para ella—

—Ok— aceptó a regañadientes –vámonos ya entonces— salieron los tres llevando los equipos nucleares.

Retomaron el camino y la amarillenta luz del atardecer los iluminó cuando entraban de nuevo en el camino terroso, nuevas marcas de automóviles, más marcas epk que Ray encontró de inmediato.

Comment

El cronómetro comenzo a andar, el tiempo corre para Sy y Nahama


	43. El rescate, primera parte de Xilbalbá

Capitulo 43

La hermana Romelia los veía curiosa, sus facciones reflejaban tanto su curiosidad como preocupación, cuando bajaron a revisar una nueva pista los sorprendió despojándose de los hábitos y quedando vestida por un ajustado short de licra y una blusa del mismo material ambos de color negro, calzaba unas botas altas de suela gruesa. Stantz y el chofer se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué?— los miro sonriente –lo siento, es más cómodo para mí y voy a ser menos estorbosa— arrojó los hábitos hacia un matorral, aspiró con fuerza mientras trenzaba una larguísima cabellera negra.

—No creí que una religiosa… pues…— Ray un poco confundido se desconcentró de su trabajo, Egon solo la miró de reojo siguiendo lentamente las señales que aumentaban a cada paso.

—Hay que ponernos las mochilas— ordenó –hermana por favor— cargó uno de los equipos, pensó que el delgado cuerpo de la religiosa se doblegaría ante el peso sin embargo lo soportó sin moverse siquiera, le ajustó las correas y le enseño los botones a presionar mientras Ray ajustaba su propio equipo.

—Con Gozer funciono cruzar los rayos sobre la entrada de su dimensión— les informó Ray –aquí no se que vamos a encontrar— ajustó la ultima correa –procuren no provocar un incendio—

—Dudo que yo vaya a utilizar esto— murmuró Romelia echando a andar como si supiera el camino, Stantz la miró, vio sus medidores, se caló las gafas y la siguió en silencio.

Dejaron atrás el taxi con el chofer esperándolos, caminaron entre la hierba reseca y polvosa recién pisoteada por los automóviles que pasaran antes que ellos, las huellas epk eran exageradamente fuertes pero no se veía nada al frente, solo escuchaban el chirriar de los grillos y cigarras.

Llegaron a una explanada donde muchos automóviles estaban estacionados, tocaron algunos que ya estaban fríos, un sendero recién abierto marcaba muchas huellas de pasos, llegaron hasta una cueva oculta entre las hierbas, era más como un pozo pero contaba con una escalera natural, bajaron lentamente, cuidando que nadie los viera, cuidaban tanto sus pasos que no se dieron cuenta que Romelia había dejado la mochila de protones sobre uno de los autos fingiendo quedarse rezagada.

La parte más baja de la cueva estaba iluminada por infinidad de velas y veladoras colocadas tanto en el piso como en los muros, la cera chorreaba dejando un sendero blanco y liquido que se unía a la cera de otras velas, entre ellas se abría un camino que siguieron sin hablar.

El silencio era abrumador, la lúgubre luz naranja de las veladoras daba un toque espeluznante y solo escuchaban sus pasos.

—Egon…— llamó en voz baja Raymond —¿tienes algún plan?—

—ninguno— contestó, una piedra rebotó en el muro haciendo que dirigieran su vista hacia el sitio donde escucharon el ruido, no había nada –aunque el sitio es aparentemente antiguo no dudo que corramos el riesgo de un derrumbe, así que fíjate donde pisas—

—Esperen— susurró Romelia deteniéndose en un cruce de caminos, varias cuevas se abrían frente a ellos –van a usar la entrada al Xibalbá— suspiró y giro para encararlos –creo que antes de seguir adelante debo confesarles algo—

—Hermana no tenemos tiempo— respondió Ray a media voz –tenemos que darnos prisa—

—Raymond, por favor…solo un minuto— sonrió complaciente –solo quiero que sepan que no soy quien creen… tengo siglos buscando a mi hermana, a mi amada Nahama, usé mil y un estratagemas para encontrarla pero esos infelices la tenían prisionera y bien oculta—

—Lilith— susurró Egon –debí imaginarlo— sonrió de lado –no era lógico que dejaran a la deriva a un súcubo como ella—

—Cuando nos la arrebataron sufrimos mucho, consideren que el tiempo humano es más corto que el nuestro, sin embargo Ah Puch logró hacerla prisionera y ocultarla de nuestra vista, ustedes me la trajeron de vuelta—

—Pero eres una monja— se animó a hablar Ray — ¿Cómo soportaste eso?—

—Es cuestión de edades mi querido – sonrió dando un paso hacia él – soy de la primera generación de creados y tenemos plena libertad de actuar, ustedes los humanos son quienes deciden…esa fuerza superior solo espera que hagan lo correcto—

—Disculpen que los interrumpa— molesto Egon alzó un poco la voz –pero creo que si no nos damos prisa ni una ni otra se libran de lo que esa partida de locos planea—

—Van a esperar la hora apropiada querido— susurró la mujer mirando hacia una de las cavernas que se abría frente a ellos –vamos a tener que atravesar el largo camino hacia el inframundo—

—al menos debiste avisarnos para saber que encontraríamos— expreso Ray molesto –ignoro mucho de la mitología maya—

—es más que mitología – susurró Lilith –al traspasar ese arco vamos a entrar a una esfera distinta, algunos de tus aparatos van a enloquecer Egon— le señalo el medidor epk que comenzaba a encender las luces señalando el camino que ella eligiera previamente –van a necesitar de su astucia, tienen un buen corazón que les protegerá además de que cuentan conmigo— sonrió mostrando unos colmillos anormalmente grandes –aunque no es mi dimensión espero tener la fuerza suficiente para atravesar y llegar por Nahama a tiempo—

—¿tienes idea de que vamos a encontrar?— un poco atemorizado Raymond se asomó hacia un despeñadero que aparentemente no tenía manera práctica para bajar.

—no mucha— contestó Lilith en un suspiro y echando a andar delante de ellos.

El Arco que dividía ambas dimensiones por el lado humano era totalmente de roca blanca, del otro lado estaba tapizado de huesos recientes y añejos, cráneos de muchas edades y épocas, cuencas vacías los miraban pasar por el estrecho túnel.

—Creía que la entrada era por Guatemala— susurró Egon evitando tocar los huesos amarillentos que aun escurrían grasa y pus.

—Es aleatorio cariño— respondió Lilith –es por eso que ustedes los humanos no encuentran entradas como Agartha o la Atlántida, depende mucho de donde se dé el encuentro de dimensiones—

—¿y las grabaciones del infierno?— curioso Stantz seguía la conversación –sé que unos geólogos lograron capturar algo—

—fantoches cariño, una secta que quiso asustar a su grey— sonrió— en verdad te digo, si llegaras a escuchar un solo segundo de las voces de los condenados perderías la razón y morirías en el acto—

—¡vaya!—

—Fascinante—

Guardaron silencio al toparse con unas escaleras empinadas, tanto que eran casi invisibles.

—bajen con mucho cuidado— recomendó la mujer comenzando a bajar los minúsculos escalones donde apenas cabía el tacón de las botas altas de los chicos.

—estos dioses tienen el pie muy pequeño— opino Ray guardando el equilibrio con dificultad.

—es la primera prueba— avisó Lilith –si caen obviamente se rompen el cuello o el cráneo, busquen la manera de no caer porque me llevan con ustedes y Romelia no aguantaría el impacto—

Tardaron varias horas en descender, las mochilas no les ayudaban en nada ya que les desequilibraban, un par de veces Egon estuvo a punto de resbalar y Lilith lo sostuvo como si no pesara nada.

—¡ten cuidado!— exclamo cuando resbalo por segunda vez – no se cuanto duren mis poderes aquí abajo y la próxima no te voy a poder sostener—

Al fin llegaron a la base de la escalinata, desde abajo no parecía tan larga.

—Es un efecto natural, ustedes los humanos pueden percibirlo como el típico túnel que se va alargando— Lilith echó a andar con mucha seguridad en sus pasos, el tiempo pasaba y las condiciones dimensionales pronto le serían desfavorables.

Llegaron hasta un barranco de piedras afiladas, al fondo un rio bramaba furioso y alcanzaban a ver una cueva del otro lado del despeñadero.

—Debemos cruzar— murmuró Egon buscando con que hacer un puente improvisado.

—no te confundas, ese túnel no es la entrada— opinó la mujer observando con más cuidado –Ray ¿eso sirve para algo?— señaló las paragafas.

—por supuesto— contesto medianamente indignado, las ajusto mientras se las colocaba, comenzó a observar con cuidado –hay un rastro que baja por ese lado— señalo una parte del despeñadero –parece que más adelante se puede cruzar el rio— intentó dar un paso pero algo lo detuvo abruptamente de la pierna —¡demonios!— exclamo antes de caer de lado.

Egon avanzó hacia su amigo que luchaba por liberar su pierna de algo que lo tenía atrapado, unas manos con garras largas y negras sujetaban con fuerza la pierna derecha de Ray, encendió el arma de protones y apuntó.

—¡no!— la mujer se lanzó sobre Spengler para evitar que disparara –no por ahora, los vas a alertar— susurró soltándolo, se movió como una lagartija sobre las piedras afiladas y atrapó a la mano jalándola con fuerza, liberó a Ray que buscó una piedra afilada comenzando a golpear las asquerosas manos en repetidas ocasiones, algo soltó un chillido de dolor y trató de liberarse. Lilith cambio por un momento, su rostro se tornó rojo con los músculos faciales crecidos, los ojos brillaron dorados y su melena se crispó cuando dio un alarido arrancando los largos brazos del agresor.

—algunos saben que estamos aquí, hay que darnos prisa— ordenó arrojando los sangrantes miembros hacia el otro lado del barranco —¡vamos!— apresuró al confundido par que buscaba en el hueco entre las rocas al dueño de las garras que rebotaban entre las piedras del otro lado.

Tras algunos esfuerzos debido al pesado equipo lograron pasar del otro lado, Lilith saltaba de roca en roca como una graciosa mariposa, una mariposa negra y lúgubre ya que su rostro comenzaba a mostrar su verdadera naturaleza demoniaca.

Llegaron a una cueva enorme que contenía un bosque extraño, enormes frutos espinosos les obstaculizaban el paso.

—¿ahora que?— farfulló molesto Raymond, deseaba encender su equipo de protones, chamuscar todo lo que estuviera frente a ellos y echar a correr hasta donde se encontraba Silvana.

—paciencia cariño— gruñó la mujer, su voz era ya como el ronroneo de un puma –también necesito que nos demos prisa, Romelia no soportará mucho—

—si una de esas espinas toca el equipo puede dañarlo— observó Egon – podría rasgar un cable importante—

—habrá que caminar con mucho cuidado— susurró Lilith esquivando unas espinas que se balanceaban cerca de su rostro –eviten rozarlas, no sabemos que puedan causarles—

—podemos usar una rama o algo— sugirió Raymond que regresó hacia la corriente que dejaran atrás, uno de los brazos se encontraba en las grietas cercanas al sitio por donde pasaron, con un poco de dificultad y tras tambalearse peligrosamente logró extraerla sujetándola con asco.

Utilizó la garra como herramienta para quitar los espinosos objetos, muchas veces quedaban pegados a ella y tenía que retirarlos con una piedra o a golpes, avanzaron lentamente pero lograron su objetivo pasando sin problemas mayores cuando encontraron un desvencijado puente de bambú.

Con asco la arrojó a un lado limpiando sus manos protegidas por los guates de goma, Egon se puso frente a él para que revisara el equipo que no mostraba ni un rasguño. Se hizo revisar por su amigo, tampoco su mochila mostraba daños.

—Tiene que evitar mojarse, ignoro el por que pero no hay que mojarse en los próximos ríos ¿entendido?— Lilith avanzaba con paso firme, los dedos de sus manos se alargaban en unas afiladas garras, un bulto comenzaba a dejarse notar en su espalda bajo la ajustada prenda de licra.

No le contestaron siguiéndola por un pasillo donde solo escuchaban sus pasos, salieron a una segunda cueva por donde atravesaba un rio con un caudal que bramaba aun más furioso que el primero, enormes rocas eran arrastradas por la corriente.

—¿Cómo lograron cruzar?— murmuró Egon ajustándose las gafas buscando un paso.

—¡Spans!— le gritó Raymond desde un peñasco cercano a la corriente —¡aquí!—

—¡vaya que modernos!— observó la mujer señalándoles un par de artefactos mecánicos –la tirolesa como atracción principal del Xibalbá— soltó una risa burlona.

—Pero están de ese lado ¿Cómo vamos a…?— Spengler se interrumpió, Raymond pisaba ya una de las cuerdas sujetándose de otra balanceándose peligrosamente —¡Raymond ten cuidado!—

—no te preocupes— farfullo, el esfuerzo le impedía respirar bien –esto lo hacíamos en el campamento Chippewa— sonrió –nunca me caí— se balanceo peligrosamente –hasta ahora— musitó apretando con sus puños una de las cuerdas.

Cada paso era peligroso, el rio casi se desbordaba y tenían que evitar mojarse, las rocas salidas de quien sabe donde rodaban y rebotaban amenazando el paso de Ray que poco a poco avanzaba, tras varios minutos llegó al otro lado.

—sigues tu— indico la mujer a Egon que temblando sujetó una de las cuerdas, tan solo puso un pie y comenzó a balancearse con violencia –tranquilo…no pasa nada—

—solo que si caigo me ahogo, termino hecho pedazos por las rocas o no se que demonios pase si termino tocando el agua— alegó enojado, subió el otro pie y el pesado equipo de protones lo desbalanceo.

—¡inclínate un poco Spans, eres más ligero que yo y el equipo puede tirarte!— recomendó el rubio, Egon enrredó una porcion del aspero material en su mano y avanzó lentamente. A medio camino una roca saltó con violencia cerca de él amenazándolo con tirarlo, por reflejo se abrazó a la cuerda y su pie derecho se resbalo quedando al aire.

—¡Egon!— sin poder hacer más que observar, Ray intentó sujetarlo, aun estaba muy lejos.

—¡Tienes que seguir cariño!— lo animo la mujer —¡por favor sigue… por Nahama… por Silvana tienes que seguir!—

Spengler cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentaba subir su pierna pero temblaba como una hoja, la romántica idea de avanzar para salvar a la chica era un aliciente valido pero solo en las películas, no podía controlar el bamboleo de las cuerdas. Puso su rodilla sobre la cuerda y estuvo a punto de dar un giro de campana, jaló con fuerza con ambos brazos y finalmente pudo subir su pierna, siguió con más prisa, no quería resbalar de nuevo y fue cuando se dio cuenta, unas gotas de agua habían tocado la superficie fibrosa del lazo de henequén y echaba humo ligeramente, respiró profundamente buscando percibir algún aroma y palideció al darse cuenta.

—¡Raymond aléjate del cauce, es acido sulfúrico!— gritó apresurando su marcha, poco a poco la cuerda se deshacía, pasó otra piedra enorme que salpicó hacia donde se encontraba Lilith que angustiada miraba a Egon, tenia que terminar su cruce para ahora pasar ella.

—¡La leyenda dice que es un rio hirviente!— buscó ella corregirlo, pensar que estaba equivocado.

—¡los mayas no conocían el acido, solo describen en parte sus efectos… es acido sulfúrico y deberías reconocer el olor!— le contestó agitado, balanceándose peligrosamente a cada paso, Ray le extendía los brazos para sujetarlo en cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

Lilith tuvo que aceptarlo, si… olía a tal y deberían tener cuidado, el cuerpo de Romelia se degradaba rápidamente, ponerlo en contacto con el acido echaría por tierra el rescate de la amada Nahama.

Después de dos minutos eternos por fin las botas de Spengler marcaron el suelo terroso siendo atrapado por Stantz, Lilith no espero más y se aferro a las cuerdas pasando veloz, evitando desequilibrarse, un par de veces tuvo que detenerse pero al final llegó también sana y salva a su meta.

Agitados se detuvieron un momento, sudaban copiosamente y los muñones de un par de alas en la espalda del demonio eran más evidentes.

—Hay que apresurarnos, faltan todavía dos ríos y algunas cuevas— dijo ella en un suspiro echando a andar de nuevo.

Comment

un poco más de pimienta y sal a la sopa... necesitamos ver a los chicos en acción... fuera de las sábanas jajaja


	44. Rodeados

Capitulo 44

Se encontraban agotados, el calor aumentaba y hasta el demonio mostraba signos de agotamiento, sus trajes pesaban incomodándolos, la mochila parecía ahora ser de quinientos kilos y el resto de sus equipos ahora les parecían tan estorbosos e inútiles como un abrigo en Hawái.

—muero de sed— murmuró Ray –lo que daría por una soda helada—

—sigue avanzando— le instigó su amigo –en cuanto termine esta pesadilla nos tomamos una semana de descanso dentro de la piscina—

Lilith no dijo nada, seguía caminando, sus alas rasgaban ya la tela de licra así como la blanca y tersa piel de Romelia dejando regueros de sangre que corrían hasta sus piernas.

—¿falta mucho?— Stantz trataba de seguirles el paso, sin embargo llevaba gran parte del equipo para constatar que no erraban el camino, consecuentemente acarreaba más peso.

—dos ríos cariño— ronroneo Lilith –y por lo que más quieran eviten vomitar—

¿Vomitar? ¿Acaso bromeaba? Apenas sus organismos contaban con líquidos suficientes para seguir adelante, no los perderían por solo olfatear o ver algo tan asqueroso como…

—¿un rio de sangre?— gruñó Egon cubriéndose la nariz y la boca, el ambiente pesado y caluroso contenía un fuerte olor ferroso, la sangre fluía pastosa como frio rio de lava por entre las rocas y coágulos negros se atoraban de vez en vez haciendo un desagradable sonido de "glu"

—no dejen que el líquido los toque, son un imán para esos bichos— con un dedo torcido y delgado señalo un charco donde se acumulaban coágulos que eran devorados por pequeñas larvas que pululaban por el reseco camino de tierra, los científicos no pudieron evitar un estremecimiento.

—¿y como vamos a pasar ahora?— Stantz levantó parte del cuello de su playera para cubrirse hasta la nariz, el ambiente caluroso y pestilente habían terminado por marearlo.

—más adelante veo un puente, verifica con tus artilugios si pasaron por ahí— con paso cadencioso la mujer avanzó sin dudar siquiera. Raymond de nuevo utilizando las gafas revisó el camino, efectivamente la energía residual de la comitiva era clara y los llevaba a ese camino.

El puente era de maderas viejas y crujía a cada paso que daban, avanzaron lo más rápido que les permitía el agotamiento y el pesado equipo hasta llegar a salvo al otro lado.

—Definitivamente esto es el infierno— murmuró Egon tratando de contener los mareos y las nauseas varios metros más adelante donde el enrarecido aire al menos no apestaba tanto, una cueva se abría frente a ellos y no era nada esperanzador lo que escuchaba, de nuevo el pastoso sonido del "glu" le provocó una arcada que contuvo haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo.

—Solo nos falta el próximo rio, recuerden que son esferas distintas a las que conocen y que este infierno para nada se parece al mío— suspiró profundamente, evocando recuerdos gratos –tu familia no cree en el infierno Spengler y tu familia Stantz cree en el mío… esto es totalmente diferente—

—¿Quién planearía un sitio así?— Ray se había sentado en el suelo un momento recargándose en el muro de roca arenisca –ríos de acido…sangre ¿Qué sigue?—

—Fueron ideados por mentes inocentes cariño— sonrió Lilith, sus dientes ahora estaban afilados y tan blancos que casi eran fosforescentes –estos ríos son la proyección mental de los mayas, muerte por desangramiento, por ahogamiento… el de acido si no entiendo muy bien— dudó un poco golpeando los turgentes labios con un dedo torcido –tal vez algún pozo residual del gran impacto—

—¿te refieres al meteorito de la gran extinción?— Egon por fin se había sentado también en el suelo, estaba agotado.

—ha habido miles de millones de impactos Spengler— contestó ella –solo son capaces de ver uno solo o dos a lo mucho, sus mentes no les permiten entender que solo son una mota de polvo dentro de un enorme tornado— suspiró –su universo suele converger con miles de universos y muchas veces esos choques se confunden con lluvias de estrellas o impactos apocalípticos—

—espero entonces que nuestro trabajo no deje de ser requerido— sonrió al pensar en Venkman, el psicólogo del grupo de inmediato habría calculado la ganancia neta por dos choques dimensionales anuales —¿y que me dices de los famosos dragones?— era una espinita que le molestaba desde su infancia.

—te refieres a la bestia que mató tu antecesor… Ezequiel— Lilith no necesitaba descansar, sus energías se minaban pero no tanto como la del par de mortales que la acompañaban y que eran importantes para rescatar a su amada – Elías también tuvo sus aciertos cariño— le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente con una amarillenta y gruesa garra –aunque no eran tan guapos como tú—

—¿es verdad que entonces mi familia…?—

—tienen la magia en la sangre cariño, ahora le llaman coeficiente intelectual— sonrió a Raymond –ambos llevan eso en sus genes, las cosas no se dan por casualidad, todo tiene un por que— suspiro levantándose –y ahora es momento de seguir adelante, el tiempo apremia—

Cansados se levantaron del piso trastabillando, avanzaron hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver un cauce.

—es increíble que se vea como si estuviéramos en un atardecer nublado— observó Ray.

—son pozos de iluminación Ray, por eso el aire de repente es más limpio— le señaló Lilith hacia la alta bóveda de la caverna que lucía como una tapa de queso gruyere, la luz se filtraba por pequeñas circunferencias cubiertas por la selva que se encontraba en la superficie.

El sonido del "glu" ahora también era acompañado por un olor peor que el del rio previo, un rio de pus se abría frente a ellos, no era tan ancho, apenas unos dos metros de orilla a orilla y podían ver entre la pasta verdosa algunas rocas.

—atravesaron por ahí— señaló Stantz con las paragafas puestas –al parecer bloquearon con un tronco parte del cauce—

Un trozo enorme de madera se deslizaba entre las malolientes aguas, dio un giro y alcanzaron a evitar ser salpicados.

—cuidado, si los toca puede enfermarlos— Lilith buscó a su alrededor, no encontró nada útil –creo que me toca hacer un pequeño esfuerzo— suspiró –Stantz ven aquí—

—¿dime?— se acercó sin más, no entendía como cruzarían, la mujer lo rodeo con sus brazos de manera tan sorpresiva que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, dos veloces giros le hicieron tomar impulso y aterrizaba de la manera menos elegante del otro lado —¡debiste avisarme!— le reclamó poniéndose en pie.

—si te avisaba no me hubieras dejado tocarte… ¿no es así Egon?—

—puede haber otra manera de cruzar— titubeo, Romelia casi desaparecía, el rostro era hermoso pero cubierto por un sudor sanguinolento que perlaba su frente, los ojos amarillos lo veían fijamente y los dientes brillaban afilados.

—Egon— impaciente le extendió el brazo delgado terminado en largas garras amarillentas. Spans tragó la poca saliva que tenia en su boca, dio la mano a la mujer, a su tacto la piel era helada, quemaba como el hielo, sintió como tomó impulso y se encontró del otro lado del rio tirado de espaldas.

—¿Estas bien?— preocupado Stantz le dio una mano para levantarlo.

—Si… revisa mi mochila, no queremos una fuga radioactiva aquí— se giro y mientras revisaban sus mochilas Lilith cruzó el rio de un solo salto casi infantil.

—Creo que no debes pasar de aquí extranjera— una voz femenina muy dulce los detiene en seco, frente a ellos la figura de una doncella se va materializando, es realmente hermosa y sus rasgos nativos son evidentes – soy Xquic, madre de los gemelos—

—prométeme que volviendo a casa haremos una maestría en leyendas centroamericanas Ray— murmuró Egon fascinado por la mujer.

—Crees mal mujer— sonriendo con suficiencia Lilith dio un paso –vengo por mi hermana, por mi amada—

—Lo se, pero no puedes ir más allá, tu cuerpo no va a soportarlo— suspiró la joven sentándose en una roca –mis hijos casi lo pagan con la vida—

—tus hijos eran simples mortales—

—como ellos— señalo a los hombres –ellos no son de aquí y no entienden lo que pasa, deja a tu amada, deja que cumpla su destino—

—olvídalo Xquic— Lilith dio un paso y la chica se levantó de su roca con calma tapándole el paso —¿no entiendes princesita?— puso su garra sobre el hombro de la joven que la tomó por la muñeca, fue un movimiento tan rápido que los muchachos no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido sino hasta que Lilith salió de una nube de polvo.

—¿es solo una idea o esas dos se están peleando?— murmuró Ray a Egon que no se movía de su lugar, solo asintió sin hacer un solo ruido.

Lilith furiosa dio dos pasos y se colocó en posición de pelea, Xquic sonrió de lado sin moverse de su sitio.

—Es por tu bien extranjera –insistió –tu caparazón no va a soportar mucho tiempo ahí dentro—

—debo entrar— insistió

—lo siento pero no puedo dejarte pasar—

—no eres la guardiana— siseo furiosa lanzándole un golpe que la muchacha esquivo riendo con burla.

—no… no lo soy pero no puedo dejarte pasar, Ah Puch me lo ha ordenado—

—sabe entonces que estoy aquí— gruñó enojada tirándole zarpazos.

—Ah Puch no lo sabe extranjera, solo sabe que van a intentar rescatar a tu "amada"— sonrió –pero ella es nuestra oportunidad de salir de aquí, así que no voy a dejarte pasar—

—señoras— murmuró tímido Raymond –señora Xquic tenemos que pasar, vamos a rescatar a Silvana quieran o no— advirtió de la manera más educada.

—lo siento— le sonrió con dulzura –pero ustedes tampoco pueden pasar, ni demonios ni magos— suspiro sentándose en su roca.

—Señora creo que no le va a gustar mi magia en lo absoluto— ya fastidiado Egon cargó su equipo, el zumbido hizo un apenas perceptible eco en la caverna –no hemos pasado por todo eso para irnos con las manos vacías— le sonrió de lado –así que si nos permite…— la muchacha solo lo miro sin moverse.

El disparo ilumino toda la caverna, Xquic recibió el impacto directamente en el pecho y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse por la cantidad de energía que la atrapaba, Raymond disparó pocos segundos después, mantuvieron el tiro en un nivel medio.

—¿nos vas a dejar pasar?— Lilith la miraba con asco.

—no— gimió la joven retorciéndose

—entonces no nos dejas otra salida— suspiró Ray – nivel máximo hermano— subió poco a poco el poder del rayo de protones, Xquic intentó zafarse pero solo aumentó su agonía, Egon comenzó a subir también la potencia de su equipo, la muchacha entonces comenzó a disolverse en delgados goterones de ectoplasma.

—¿Qué le pasa?— curiosa la demonio recogió un poco de sustancia con su dedo mirándolo detenidamente.

—la estamos…sobrecargando— respondió Spans con mucho esfuerzo – Ray voy a cerrar más el circuito…tenemos que acabar rápido para que no llame la atención— movió un poco su disparador haciendo que una sección de los rayos se uniera sin cruzarse, Xquic se convulsiono en silencio y cayó al piso en forma de una plasta enorme de ectoplasma humeante.

Apagaron a la par sus mochilas, Lilith los miraba sorprendida.

—creo que debo andarme con cuidado— sonrió abiertamente satisfecha –definitivamente me acompañan dos magos poderosos—

Siguieron caminando por las cuevas medianamente iluminadas, frente a ellos un pasillo enorme llegaba a un punto oscuro del que salía un viento helado.

—¿aquí será?— titubeante Ray buscaba pistas con sus gafas, no encontró nada.

—voy a entrar— siseo Lilith sin darles tiempo de nada, volvió a los dos minutos con la confusión en su rostro –es un callejón sin salida—

—ni el equipo ni tu percepción… ¿Dónde perdimos el rastro?— muy extrañado Stantz volvió sobre sus pasos, se colocó las gafas —¡nada!—

—Xquic fue un señuelo, una distracción— murmuró Egon –fue colocada ahí para que perdiéramos tiempo—

—¡Llevamos media hora caminando por estos túneles! ¡No vamos a llegar a tiempo!— enojada Lilith echo a andar de vuelta hacia la salida.

Cuando volvieron la pasta que era la doncella se había secado, el rio seguía haciendo su sonido desagradable y al parecer nada había cambiado. Avanzaron buscando una cueva o una entrada pero no encontraron nada.

—¿Qué dice el equipo?— Ray revisaba con la gafas sin encontrarse con nada, sin embargo Spengler al parecer había captado algo.

—por ahí— señalo hacia el rio –creo que es un camino oculto— poco a poco bajaron a la rivera del rio, como en el de sangre, larvas y bichos se alimentaban de la pútrida sustancia.

Era un sendero a un costado del rio, debían andar con cuidado y el pisar los bichos lo hacia muy difícil, crujían y se embarraban en sus botas dificultándoles el paso. Finalmente salieron a un pasillo oscuro donde escuchaban un vago eco.

—Solo les pido que no le disparen a Nahama, rompan el cerco con estos aparatos, destruyan a los demonios encarnados pero no toquen a Silvana— pidió la mujer.

comment

ok ok ando bajo dosis altas de medicamentos por prescripcion medica asi que esto va a estar muy alucinado ;D


	45. Ritual

Capitulo 45

Echaron a andar de nuevo, un murmullo comenzó a escucharse y una luminiscencia dorada brillaba al fondo del camino, llegaron a una cueva gigantesca donde un rio brotaba de entre las rocas, muchas personas, más de las que conocieron como familiares de Sy estaban ahí, sentados como esperando algo, tras el nacimiento del rio una mesa blanca de roca con flores y vasijas donde se quemaba incienso el ruido era un monótono mantra que repetían una y otra vez.

— Kisin… Cimil…Kimi… Yun Kimil…— repetía a una voz la multitud

El humo del incienso junto con el de cientos de antorchas y velas que iluminaban el lugar hacían el aire casi irrespirable, el trió se ubicó con mucho cuidado en un promontorio de rocas desde donde dominaban visualmente la cueva en su totalidad y un sendero de rocas sueltas les daba la posibilidad de bajar rápidamente a rescatar a Silvana.

Guardaron silencio, debían esperar a que la chica estuviera a la vista para iniciar el rescate, tumbados boca abajo para evitar ser vistos.

—Creo que Xquic dijo la verdad, planean sacar a todos los que habitan el Xibalbá— murmuro Ray observando con las paragafas a la multitud.

—Nos encontramos en una guerra continua, cuando su esfera toca la nuestra es un combate de fuerzas, obviamente cuando atraparon a Nahama fue el último de esos choques, la tomaron desprevenida y tuvimos que esperar a que la dimensión humana y la mía se encontraran para abrir un paso y venir a rescatarla— Lilith veía con frialdad al grupo –buscan el poder que tenemos mi señor y yo, pobres idiotas— murmuro con una sonrisa maléfica –Ah Puch ya ha salido, sin embargo al encontrarse encarnado no ha logrado mantener en buen estado el cuerpo que posee, Federico tiene casi seiscientos años de existir aunque su alma se está retorciendo en mi dimensión—

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?— Egon no dejaba de ver al grupo que se balanceaba al ritmo del mantra –se supone que pertenece a otra religión, supondría una esfera distinta—

—Cada religión tiene su lugar de tormento, pero Sosa fue bautizado, con eso nos dio el poder de llevarlo con nosotros— el antes pacifico rostro de la mujer ahora mostraba que también poseía el coraje de una guerrera.

— ¿y como… tu y Romelia?— Ray no aguantaba la curiosidad.

—La pobre estaba agonizando, un alma tan pura y buena se fue directito a su paraíso pero sus padres decretaron mantener su organismo vivo con máquinas, eso me permitió obtener este cuerpo— suspiró–tuve que fingir y mantener mi promesa de no provocar problemas entre los humanos, solo así pude quedarme hasta ahora—

—Según entiendo basándome en tu leyenda, tu poder es suficiente para arrasar con todo esto— murmuró Egon al ver que la mujer gateaba hacia el sendero lateral –no vayas a lastimar a Silvana—

—Mi poder está limitado por leyes físicas y metafísicas que no puedes comprender querido— susurró sin dejar de avanzar –uno de esos limites es el cuerpo de Romelia, si lo destruyen antes de tomar a Nahama estoy frita—

Guardaron silencio cuando el mantra fue repetido con más energía.

El viejo Federico caminaba entre los asistentes, pintado totalmente de blanco y cubierto únicamente por un faldón de cuero, un tocado de plumas de variados colores cubría su casi calvo cráneo, el rostro pintado también de blanco y las cuencas oculares marcadas en negro le daban el aire de demonio, cubría su espalda con una piel de jaguar aun fresca y los regueros de sangre corrían deslavando la pintura blanca.

Detrás de él una mujer cubierta por una delgada tela con delineada pintura carmesí en el cuerpo visible y llena de joyería caminaba a un ritmo lento, llevaba en sus manos un incensario con brasas al rojo vivo, el cabello largo lo reconocieron de inmediato.

—Angélica— susurró Raymond, Egon le dio un codazo, detrás de ella un hombre alto y medianamente corpulento avanzaba también con paso ceremonial.

—Son los tres demonios principales— susurró Lilith agazapándose, Spans le dirigió su medidor epk que no marcó nada –a eso me refiero con los limitantes que tengo cariño—señaló al anciano— Ah Puch…el viejo— señaló a Fernando –Hunhau..Señor de la muerte y príncipe de todos los demonios, atormenta a los condenados con suplicios de hambre, frío, sed, cansancio y tristeza— el turno de Angélica— la Xtabai… digamos que un vago intento de competencia femenina— sonrió con burla

Detrás de ellos los otros tres ancianos vestidos a la usanza tradicional maya, Evangelina en medio custodiada por sus dos hermanos llevaban cada uno en su mano objetos que al principio no distinguieron. Los padres de Fernando caminabas tras los ancianos, ella cargando un cesto con frutas, él cargando un becerro al parecer recién nacido.

—los que acompañan a la vieja son Chamiaholom y Chamiabac, son los guardianes del Xibalbá y si se fijan llevan una vara de hueso— sus ojos brillaron –se ha dado mucha prisa el viejo— los padres de ese— señalo de nuevo a Nando – son Cuchumaquic y Xiquiripat, Esperanza habló de ellos con Nahama… llevaba a los hombres a la selva solo por el placer de verlos morir desangrados en manos de esos dos—

La pequeña Daniela en mediano avance gestacional era llevada en una silla acarreada por hombres que no reconocieron, a su lado caminaba su hermano gemelo. Evangelina chica y Amalia los seguían de cerca con otros incenciarios en las manos.

—Por ahora debían mantenerse a base de pequeños sacrificios…como las muertes en el pueblo— susurró consiguiendo la atención de los chicos – esa niña— señaló a Amalia, fue cuando notaron que cubría su cabello con ramas de helecho y flores más unos mechones blancos alcanzaban a salir a la luz mortecina de las velas –ella tiene a Camazotz, el dios murciélago—

— ¿Ella fue la que mató a la mesera?— siseo Egon furioso, Lilith asintió deteniéndolo ya que estaba por encender su equipo nuclear.

—contente cariño, podrás chamuscarla en el momento apropiado— sonrió pasando su lengua por los colmillos que se le alargaban poco a poco, Ray y Egon lo notaron de inmediato –en cuanto salga Silvana voy a bajar por ese costado— señaló el camino, ustedes deben mantenerse listos para mi señal— ágilmente se alejo sin hacer pizca de ruido y comenzó a descender por el estrecho y endeble sendero como si no pisara las rocas.

Ray se caló las paragafas, era un espectáculo increíble ya que las emisiones energéticas de cada entidad era variada, algunos no muy poderosos como bien les había dicho Lilith, otros fuertes como el viejo Federico.

—las urnas— señaló Egon a unas mujeres que no conocían, cuatro mujeres de mediana edad llevaban en sus manos las cuatro urnas custodiadas por fuertes jóvenes que portaban antorchas, tras ellas vestido con prendas artesanales avanzaba el agente Fajardo con una urna dorada en sus manos.

— ¡ese hijo de…!— alcanzó a sisear Raymond antes de que su amigo le tapara la boca.

—la urna… ¿Cómo la consiguieron?— murmuró Egon fascinado por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos

—Me importa un comino pero déjame carbonizar a ese infeliz— gruño Ray alistándose para encender su equipo.

—Espera— lo contuvo de nuevo su compañero.

Al final de todo el contingente dos niños llevaban de la mano a Silvana que caminaba trastabillando, obviamente estaba intoxicada ya que no oponía resistencia, Ray ajusto las gafas y Egon encendió el medidor pulsando una tecla para evitar el molesto pitido.

—Las tienen sedadas a ambas— susurró tras revisar los números –espero que Romelia se de prisa—

—Esos no son niños— murmuró Ray entregándole el equipo visor señalándole hacia donde ver.

Tras manipular la graduación Spengler enfoco a uno de los chiquillos, era un niño de no más de seis años con el cuerpo tatuado de manera inhumana, al parecer bajo la piel habían colocado piedrecillas y formaban intrínsecos diseños lineales y curvos, poco a poco su vista fue subiendo y se encontró con la cara, no aparentaba ser de un niño y tampoco era una mascara.

De nuevo ajusto la graduación para ver con más detalle, la carita infantil estaba surcada de tatuajes con relieve, el labio superior hendido artificialmente y unas puntas de obsidiana negra brotaban de la cicatriz y la piel circundante como bigotes de gato, los ojos achinados también fueron deformados de alguna manera y los dientes moldeados como colmillos de algún felino, las orejas recortadas en punta con enormes agujeros de donde alcanzaba a ver un aro de piedra verde.

Los niños presentaban idénticas deformaciones, los cráneos alargados y tatuados al relieve, ambos estaban castrados y sus miradas perdidas eran aparentemente el resultado de una intoxicación continua.

—dos ofrendas menores y Silvana— murmuró Egon –de no verlo no lo creería— buscó a Lilith con la mirada y logró divisar un manchón oscuro que se ocultaba a un costado del rio. En ese momento una de las mujeres desconocidas tomó a la muchacha del brazo llevándola más adentro de la cueva.

—cuando nos de la señal disparamos al viejo— dijo Ray apenas con un hilo de voz – no me importa desintegrarlos –

—Lo importante es sacarla viva de aquí, aunque escapen los demonios— susurró –teniendo a Silvana libre de Nahama va a ser más sencillo acabar con Ah—

—Pero no termino de entender ¿si el viejo es Ah Puch quien es el del espejo?—

—Lilith dijo que el viejo no puede mantener mucho al demonio, supongo que se toma ciertos descansos tal vez, es cuando el monstruo toma fuerza en el espejo—

—pero como piensan matar a un súcubo— insistió Ray.

—no lo se y no quiero averiguarlo— respondió Egon avanzando a un espacio desde donde dominaba mejor la vista.

La multitud guardó silencio de golpe, solo el cauce del rio era audible.

— ¡Hoy seremos fuertes! ¡Hoy se perfecciona nuestro ejército!— gritó el anciano y la multitud lo aclamó con un rugido y levantando los puños al aire – ¡Xibalbá renacerá en el mundo corrupto de los blancos!— de nuevo contesto el populacho con un rugido.

Evangelina tomó a uno de los niños que se dejó llevar dócilmente hasta la mesa/altar donde Fernando lo acostó indiferente, Angélica rodeo la mesa sahumando con el incienso y Daniela descendió de su pequeña silla acercándose a uno de los abuelos que le entregó un objeto negro.

—Hay que hacer algo— gimió Ray –va a matarlo—

—Debemos aguardar la señal— insistió Egon aguantando también su instinto de salvar al chiquillo.

— ¡Oh señor Xic, que te alimentas de la sangre de los viajeros! ¡Tú que vienes y arrancas el soplo de la vida! – los muchachos observaron como acercaban las urnas dejándolas bajo las cuatro esquinas de la mesa, la urna de oro fue ubicada bajo la mesa —¡Toma esta vida!— gritó empuñando el objeto negro que resultó ser una enorme daga de obsidiana, para las mentes extranjeras y sobre todo científicas de los investigadores todo comenzó a andar como en cámara lenta, la daga subió hasta donde los brazos de la jovencita alcanzaban estirarse y con un solo golpe partió el esternón en un crujido, el niño ni siquiera dio un quejido o muestra de miedo o dolor.

Las costillas crujieron al paso de la daga y extrajo el corazón del chiquillo levantándolo en alto, Fajardo dio un paso y lo tomó entre sus manos elevándolo de nuevo.

— ¡Señor Xic te ofrezco mi cuerpo como envase y herramienta a tu sagrada forma!— gritó para posteriormente dar una mordida al aun tibio órgano.

Un ruido como viento huracanado comenzó a escucharse, uno de los medidores de epk comenzó a echar humo y Egon lo dejó caer en el piso cuando se encendió con una flama azulada.

—Ray— murmuró señalando como se fundía el objeto –creo que vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda—

El rubio no contesto, miraba con furia a Fajardo que seguía mordiendo y tragando trozos del pequeño corazón, la sangre del niño chorreaba a las orillas de la mesa, las urnas contenían poco a poco gotas de sangre, cuando el hombre tragó el ultimo trozo el sonido del rio se detuvo y una pasta negra parecida a la brea comenzó a formar un ovalo que se desprendió del mismo, medía casi lo mismo que el niño y se elevó, alcanzaron a ver a Lilith que se movía con más cautela ocultándose de ese pedazo de sustancia; Fajardo abrió la boca con el rostro mirando el techo y de un golpe la pasta nauseabunda se introdujo en su cuerpo derribándolo.

—Uno más— susurró Stantz.

El agente se levantó trastabillando, de su boca escurría todavía sangre pero ahora de color negro y una torva sonrisa se dibujó en ella, introdujo sus manos en el cuerpecito laxo del niño extrayendo el hígado que mordió con avidez.

—Mira— señaló Egon hacia donde se llevaran a Silvana, Lilith se escurría por entre las rocas como una serpiente –aunque creo que debió traer refuerzos—

—prefiero que seamos nosotros, después de esto voy a tomarme unas largas vacaciones, no quiero saber nada de demonios de ninguna dimensión por un buen tiempo— respondió Ray ajustando el calibre de su arma — ¿Qué ritmo sugieres?— miró a Spans –puede ser nuestro ultimo baile—

—un buen rock'n roll— respondió sonriendo de lado, encendieron sus equipos que pasaron desapercibidos por los rugidos de la multitud esperando la señal de Lilith.

Evangelina ya llevaba al otro pequeño hacia el altar, el cuerpo de la victima previa fue arrojado hacia los asistentes que desgarraron con uñas y dientes la tierna carne devorándola como fieras hambrientas.

comment

al menos ya puedo typear jeje


	46. a toda velocidad

Capitulo 46

Daniela comenzaba a invocar al siguiente demonio y un desconocido se acercó tomando el lugar de Fajardo que estaba sentado en el piso todavía comiendo trozos del hígado; los investigadores comenzaron a descender tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido atentos a los individuos más cercanos; Ray señaló a dos de ellos, portaba las gafas con lo que se dio cuenta que estos guardaban algún tipo de entidad.

Rodearon con mucho cuidado a los que estaban en las últimas filas y ocultándose por entre las rocas lograron llegar hasta la parte central, fue cuando vieron la oquedad por donde entraron las comitivas. La entrada con forma de arco estaba decorada con cráneos viejos y recientes, de niños, jóvenes, ancianos, la cantidad les revolvió el estomago.

Lilith por su lado avanzaba cautelosa, sus sentidos la guiaban directamente hacia donde se encontraba Nahama, oculta en el cuerpo mortal de la chica. Entró a una minúscula cueva tallada en la roca en el momento que preparaban a Silvana para el sacrificio, una mujer entrada ya en los cincuenta años preparaba en un recipiente pintura color ocre.

—cariño, detesto interrumpir pero mi amada no tiene permiso de asistir a esta fiesta— gruño cerrándole el paso, la mujer se levantó encarándola, los ojos blancos y muertos fijos en ella – uhuh— susurró divertida Lilith –se va a poner muy interesante—

La mujer se abalanzó sobre el demonio que esquivo fácilmente su embate, tropezó y dio con la cabeza en el muro dejando escuchar el crack de su cráneo y cuello al romperse.

—demasiado fácil y rápido— la reina de los súcubos dio un paso para tomar en sus brazos a Silvana cuando un fuerte golpe en sus piernas la derribó, la mujer se había girado a pesar de estar destrozada su cabeza y la sostenía de las botas, con un rápido movimiento azoto el delgado cuerpo contra la roca levantando un reguero de polvo.

—me estoy cansando de esto— gruño Lilith, de dos zancadas se posiciono frente a la mujer tomando lo que quedaba de la cabeza entre sus garras –así que terminemos pronto—

Enterró con fuerza sus garras en el rostro resquebrajado y bañado en sangre de la mujer, los huesos crepitaron bajo la presión reventándose como una calabaza aplastada, el líquido pastoso y negro comenzó a fluir.

—maldición— gruño evitando pisarlo –tenemos que irnos— susurró al cuerpo inconsciente que tomó en brazos, en ese momento una jovencita se plantó frente a la puerta, sus ojos negros miraron con terror a la mujer en el suelo y a la demonio frente a ella con las alas casi formadas en su totalidad, Lilith con fastidio dejó el cuerpo en su sitio, avanzo hacia la muchacha que no se movió de su sitio y veloz como el rayo la tomó de la cabeza y el hombro abriendo un ángulo para poder clavar sus dientes en el cuello, un grito agudo escapo de la garganta moribunda.

Por el sitio donde estaban no alcanzaron a ver como Daniela levantaba su pequeña mano con el corazón fresco del otro niño, la multitud rugió nuevamente y un grito agudo los hizo callar de golpe confundidos.

Una figura oscura se deslizaba veloz detrás de Federico y su comitiva, Angélica dio un grito de furia y se escuchó el crujir de la mesa/altar.

— ¡Ahora ahora ahora!— gritó Lilith sujetándose de una alta estalactita, llevaba a Silvana sujetada de la cintura, sus brazos y piernas colgaban laxos.

Comenzaron a disparar los rayos a diestra y siniestra, los que no estaban poseídos retrocedían aterrorizados hacia el fondo de la caverna dejando el paso a los que tendrían el poder suficiente de desafiar a los blancos invasores con su tecnología.

El primero en enfrentarlos fue un joven enclenque, delgado hasta los huesos que al acercarse les rugió mostrando una boca enorme con dientes afilados y una lengua viperina, Raymond reaccionó disparándole directamente a la cabeza que explotó y una masa negra como la vista con Fajardo comenzó a fluir desde el tronco sangrante del cuello.

Al mismo tiempo un hombre enorme, aparentemente fisicoculturista se enfrento a Egon que retrocedió evitando un golpe del gigantesco puño.

—Voy a sacarte los ojos y me los voy a tragar con tu sangre— gruño el hombre.

— ¿En serio?— respondió ajustándose sus lentes y sonriendo de lado –lo dudo mucho— y disparo directamente al pecho del tipo que dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

—Soy fuerte pequeñín— rugió dando dos fuertes pasos hacia él.

—Y yo soy inteligente— incrementó la carga apuntándole a la frente, el gigante por evitarlo recibió el golpe de energía en la boca comenzando a inflarse hasta que estalló en menos de dos segundos.

Stantz ya había dado cuenta de otros dos y las masas de brea se arrastraban hacia el rio dando alaridos de dolor que erizaban la piel, Nando, Angélica y los abuelos no se movían de su sitio desde donde los miraban furiosos. Lilith los alcanzó, llevaba a Silvana como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

— ¡Vámonos ya!— gritó

— ¡Necesitamos las malditas urnas!— respondió Egon evitando ser salpicado por las viseras de una jovencita que se lanzaba sobre él.

— ¡Las cenizas están contaminadas, nos vamos así!— gritó jalándolo de la manga — ¡Ray vámonos!— atrajo su atención ya que estaba completamente concentrado en dispararle a quienes estuvieran poseídos, no quería matar a un inocente.

Echaron a correr, traspasaron el arco de huesos humanos y Lilith les entregó el cuerpo de Silvana.

— ¡Sigan corriendo!— ordenó mientras se lanzaba con todo el menudo cuerpo hacia los muros cubiertos de blancos restos haciendo vibrar la cueva entera — ¡maldición corran!— insistió dando un nuevo golpe y trozos de roca comenzaron a caer, cargaron a la muchacha y salieron cuando la cueva se derrumbaba tras ellos.

Todavía corrieron varios metros, miraron hacia atrás y Lilith los seguía de cerca, la cueva se hundió levantando mucho polvo; frente a ellos se abría el rio de pus.

—¡no hay tiempo!— gritó Lilith arrancándose el top de licra, dos enormes alas se abrieron en su espalda —¡sujétense!— con la mano libre tomó a Ray por la mochila y este a su vez sujetó a Egon, Silvana se balanceaba peligrosamente en el otro brazo.

Lilith dio un grito al comenzar a aletear, la piel de Romelia estaba ya pálida y los músculos faciales amenazaban con reventarse, las alas revolvían el polvo pero no podía elevarse lo suficiente.

—¡arrójanos del otro lado!— le indico Spans, haciendo un esfuerzo extra Lilith comenzó a elevarse más y más, en pocos segundos ya alcanzaban el techo de la caverna.

—¡por ahí!— señalo Ray uno de los respiraderos naturales, con mucho dolor la mujer aleteo con fuerza atravesando la salida, la noche estaba iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, voló un par de minutos antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo cerca de donde se encontraban los automóviles abandonados.

— ¡Hay que llegar hasta el auto!— ordenó tomando de nuevo a la muchacha en sus brazos y llevándola como si no pesara nada, Ray tomó el equipo de protones abandonado por la mujer.

La luna brillaba y las luces del taxi iluminaban parte del camino, el taxista los esperaba preocupado mirando hacia el oscuro valle, Lilith se detuvo mucho antes de llegar y deposito a Silvana en el piso.

— ¿Ahora que?— nervioso Ray miraba con impaciencia hacia la oscuridad, esos demonios no tardarían en alcanzarlos.

— ¿Nahama?— susurró Lilith al oído de la muchacha —אחות יקרה מתעוררת— Stantz miró a Egon esperando traducción.

—La está llamando, le dijo "hermana preciosa despierta"— se inclino a un lado de Sy posando su rodilla en el suelo –Nahama reacciona por favor—

El rostro de Silvana cambio un poco, los ojos almendrados se abrieron lentamente, miró a Egon y de inmediato se encontró con el semblante de Romelia.

— ¿Hermana?— gimoteo — ¡hermana!— comenzó a sollozar como una niña pequeña abrazándose a ella —אחות לילית, אמא תסלח לי!—

—Lilith hermana, madre, perdóname— tradujo con un nudo en la garganta — ¿Cómo está Sy?— interrumpió el encuentro de los súcubos.

—Duerme— contestó Nahama –Lilith mi cuerpo…fue destrozado—

—Lo se hermana— sonrió con dulzura –pero sabes lo que debemos hacer para volver ¿lo recuerdas?— le acaricio la mejilla –el dulce sabor d la muerte—.

—Si— asintió levantándose –ustedes… en cuanto caiga la muchacha la levantan y corran lo más rápido que puedan— susurró la súcubo –voy a extrañarlos—

—realmente no se que decirte— Raymond se encogió de hombros

—solo evita que nos volvamos a encontrar, la próxima vez no seremos amigos— avisó Egon cargando la mochila extra y avanzando hacia el automóvil.

Stantz se quedó cerca de ellas, Lilith envolvió en un abrazo a la joven que también rodeo su cuerpo con los brazos, se miraron fijamente y unieron sus labios en un sensual y candente beso; perplejo Raymond no les quitaba la vista de encima, se caló las gafas curioso y vio como una neblina violeta salía del cuerpo de Silvana entrando al cuerpo de Romelia, la que mostraba unos brillantes colores rojos, naranjas y amarillos como si se tratara del sol a medio día.

Sy cayó inconsciente y Romelia trastabilló mareada.

—llévatela, este cuerpo no va a soportarnos por mucho— dijo con dos tonos de voz al mismo tiempo, cuando la levantaba un creciente murmullo y pasos provenientes de la llanura en penumbras lo hicieron mirar; algunas personas seguían a un hombre alto que caminaba altivo empuñando una lanza, Ray levantó a su chica y echó a correr hasta el automóvil, cuando cerraban las portezuelas y el chofer echó a andar el carro vieron como Fernando atravesaba el cuerpo de Romelia como si se tratara de una mariposa clavada con un alfiler al suelo.

—Ya sabe a donde— indico Egon al chofer, Raymond revisaba a Silvana.

—Creo que solo duerme— le avisó sin dejar de abrazarla –si tus suegros llegaron o no empacamos y volvemos a México esta misma noche—

Casi eran las tres de la mañana cuando llegaron, en el porche de su habitación los esperaban Mario y Violeta angustiados.

—¡nena!— gimió Violeta asustada al ver a su hija inconsciente en brazos de Ray, Egon y el taxista bajaron las dos mochilas y el hombre previamente alertado por sus pasajeros puso el acelerador a fondo desapareciendo para no verse envuelto en algo tan grande y difícil de creer.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Mario le ayudo a abrir la puerta, lo ayudo a acostar a su hija y cubrirla con las mantas.

—necesita agua— de hecho los tres la necesitaban pensó Egon sirviéndole un vaso a su amigo que a su vez lo llevo con la muchacha –tenemos que largarnos, saben donde estamos—

—¿Quiénes?— nerviosa Violeta salía del baño con una toalla mojada para limpiar y refrescar a su hija —¿pueden explicarnos que paso?—

—no… no podemos por ahora, tenemos que irnos— respondió Ray malhumorado –Mario por favor ayuda a Egon a empacar ¿traen su auto?—

—si— contestó el hombre mientras guardaba veloz en maletas ropa y papeles –está en el estacionamiento—

—Violeta necesito que te tranquilices— ordenó el rubio –voy a llevar a Sy a tu auto y te quedas con ella mientras guardamos todo nosotros, escuches lo que escuches, veas lo que veas no salgas del carro ¿entendido?—

Terminaban ya de guardar las cosas en el auto mientras Spengler se encargaba de entregar las llaves y cancelar la cuenta cuando un viento helado se dejó sentir deteniendo por un momento a Ray y Mario que terminaban de cerrar el portaequipajes.

—¿Qué es eso?—

—sube al auto— ordenó revisando su mochila que en ningún momento se había quitado —¡sube al auto ya!— miró a su alrededor —¡Spans date prisa!— su amigo salió disparado de la administración seguido por la gerente y otros empleados o turistas curiosos — ¡mas vale que subas al auto!—

En cuanto se apearon Mario acelero a fondo, no se veía nada a su alrededor, sin embargo mantenía una velocidad constante de ciento ochenta por hora.

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó sin dejar de mirar el camino.

—hay que ocultar a Sy, al menos hasta saber como se encuentra— preocupado Ray le acaricio la mejilla —¿Qué te hicieron?— le susurró dulcemente sin importarle que Violeta lo observaba en silencio.

—necesitamos rehidratarla— recomendó Egon que había tomado unos envases de agua del hotel –al menos esto bastará por ahora— entregó a Ray el agua que le dio en pequeñas cantidades –nena despierta— le susurró preocupado acariciando el blanco cabello.

—ahora si ¿pueden explicar que paso?— preocupada Violeta los veía a uno y a otro, Mario vigilaba el retrovisor sin saber de que cuidarse.

—sinceramente… es algo muy difícil de entender— contestó Egon bajo tanta presión –no la rescatamos solos… una mujer nos ayudó—

—¿Qué mujer?— cuestiono Mario sin comprender nada –pensé que venían solos—

—La religiosa que nos ayudó a buscar información en la iglesia… la hermana Romelia— contestó Spans sin dejar de vigilar por la ventanilla –ella nos acompañó—

—al menos una persona razonable— murmuró Mario bajando un poco la velocidad —¿Qué mas?—

—ella murió— respondió Ray dudando un poco en que si debía decir o no la verdad –la mató Fernando antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada, unos minutos después de que liberara a Silvana— ¿para que confundir más a los ya preocupados padres?

—¿Nando mi sobrino?— incrédula la madre de Sy no comprendía absolutamente nada – Nando es incapaz de eso y…—

—Fernando está poseído por un demonio, de hecho el plan es sacar a todos los demonios del Xibalbá según nos dijo una…un… ¿Cómo la definirías Ray?—

—A Xquic la definiría como fantasma, aunque era hija de uno de ellos sus emociones eran más humanas— contestó sin dejar de atender a Sy—

—¿Xquic? Xquic ¿la Xquic de la leyenda?— para la mente racional escéptica de Violeta era increíble que se encontraran con un ser mitológico.

—todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad, Xquic y el panteón maya es una prueba… ¿grabaste lo que nos dijo Lilith?— preguntó a Egon que negó muy serio.

—lo siento, estaba más preocupado por evitar que uno de esos posesos me sacara los ojos y se los tragara con mi sangre— recordó con un estremecimiento al gigantón que previamente lo confrontara.

La sola mención de la madre de los demonios fue suficiente para que Mario frenara con violencia en medio de la selva oscura.

—¿Lilith? La… la…— tartamudeo escandalizado —¡creo que como broma ya es suficiente!— grito exasperado.

—no es ninguna broma cariño— le susurró a un lado la cálida y sensual voz de una mujer que lo miraba sonriendo recargando sus brazos en la portezuela —¡hola chicos!— los saludó jovial.

—¿tu? Creí que Fernando te había matado— curioso Ray se adelantó para mirarla mejor.

La mujer era definitivamente hermosa, sus ojos como los de Nahama eran almendrados y totalmente negros carentes del blanco de la esclerotida, la nariz era un poco recta, y los labios simplemente provocadores, su piel blanca la cubría como un traje de buzo por lo que no parecía estar desnuda aunque la palidez de la misma lo hacia evidente, dos alas gigantescas recogidas en su espalda parecían más los apéndices de un murciélago, las manos delgadas con dedos largos terminados en gruesas garras y las piernas bien torneadas la hacían obviamente la reina de las súcubos.

—no cariño… soy inmortal y como te dije, necesitábamos el cuerpo de la monja para sacar a mi querida de ese sitio— miró con curiosidad a Sy –por cierto ¿Cómo está su joven amante?— sonrió de lado, obvio sabia el juego que llevaban los tres y disfrutaba ver el rostro de los asustados y contrariados padres.

—mi esposa esta bien— gruño Egon con fastidio –te dije que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos…— ella lo interrumpió.

—oh vamos galán, nadie más que tu entiende perfectamente que ni el mejor de los magos o hechiceros puede conmigo— sonrió ampliamente –mucho menos advertirme… — un fuerte aleteo la hizo callar, frente al auto el cuerpo perfecto de un joven aterrizaba, sus alas tan grandes como las de ella se plegaron a su espalda –Ahharu te ordené esperarme— riño al muchacho.

—¿ese es Ahharu?— ahora si Ray no pudo evitar sentir miedo, o tal vez sus niveles de adrenalina ya se habían normalizado y razonaba plenamente lo que sucedía… dos demonios frente al auto donde estaba encerrado con otras cuatro personas… se sintió sardina a punto de ser ingerida.

—¿y…que es un Ahharu?— murmuró Violeta ocultándose tras el asiento de su esposo que no podía moverse de tan aterrorizado que estaba.

—es un demonio vampiro— contestó Egon mirando fijamente a la pareja que discutía frente a las luces del automóvil del que descendió entre aterrado y fascinado acercándose a ellos.

—… mi señora las legiones están listas…— titubeo cuando se percató de la presencia del humano –solo esperamos sus ordenes—

—Botis tiene ordenes precisas hijo mío— contestó la mujer con autoridad –nada vamos a hacer hasta que nuestra amada recupere su cuerpo—

—¡pero señora, este es el momento de terminar con ellos! ¡Las treinta legiones de Andras y él mismo están listos!—

—Andras y Botis tienen sus ordenes ¡no insistas!— rugió furiosa, el muchacho a pesar de ser un monstruo como ella se amilano dando un par de pasos como alistándose para huir.

—como ordene señora— murmuro desplegando sus alas, en un segundo se había perdido en la oscuridad de la noche.

—hijos… creen saberlo todo— murmuró sonriente –y mi Ahharu es tan sediento de sangre que busca iniciar batallas cada vez que le apetece— sonrió como madre consentidora —¡vaya el humano que buscaba!— se dirigió a Egon como si apenas lo notara.

Hablaron unos cinco minutos, al parecer realizaban un tipo de convenio o acuerdo y Lilith llevaba la peor parte, manoteaba enojada y Egon la miraba impasible, con los brazos cruzados y negando continuamente. Transcurrido ese tiempo se dieron la mano conformes en algo y él volvió al auto sin decir nada.

—cariño— Ray pego un salto cuando en su ventanilla se dejó ver la demonio –ten mucho cuidado— sonrió abiertamente –vayan con cuidado, vamos a protegerlos por un tiempo… Spengler eres un excelente negociante, Elías y Ezequiel van a estar orgullosos de ti— y desapareció tras el sonido de un fuerte aleteo, Mario alcanzó a ver como se dibujaba la silueta de la mujer cuando pasó frente a la luna llena.

—¿de que hablaron?— preguntó Mario en un murmullo echando a andar el carro de nuevo.

—digamos que solo hicimos un pequeño intercambio— respondió escuetamente Egon –por ahora vamos a donde se hospedaron, necesitamos descansar para volver mañana mismo a la ciudad… tenemos un espejo que romper—

comment

ok los nombres de los demonios son originales asi que si buscan sus significados los van a encontrar en cualquier diccionario de demonologia


	47. ¿A salvo?

Capitulo 47

Fernando tallaba furioso su torso, la pintura blanca además de picarle e irritar su piel se le había adherido como si fuese su color natural, Angélica sin embargo se bañaba tranquila, compartían el mismo pozo como lo habían hecho desde niños, desde que Federico o mejor dicho Ka Chi Teec les contara la historia de seres poderosos que un día gobernarían el mundo moderno con su magia, que controlarían a los humanos mortales y a los diferentes universos donde dioses y demonios eran quienes controlaban sus espacios. Los españoles los habían avasallado, ahora la venganza sería mucho más grande.

—¿y tu primita sigue con ese súcubo dentro o ya no?— curiosa Angie insistía en saber más –porque si no es así, entonces todo se va al cuerno—

—El abuelo dice que no importa, que con las cenizas y los atados es suficiente, aunque la tengan oculta en el mismo infierno va a traerla de vuelta— respondió sin dejar de tallar una mancha blanca en su muslo –les advertí que esos tipos no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente ¡pero nunca me hacen caso!—

—Tampoco exageres Nando— burlona Angélica se le acercó para tallar su espalda llena de pintura blanca –el que tengas parte del señor Ah Puch en ti no significa que puedas tener siempre la razón, por ahora solo su parte Hunhau te habita y no es tan poderoso como para que te hagan caso los viejos— lo abrazó pegando su pecho desnudo a la espalda del muchacho.

—como sea, hay que darnos prisa— resoplo haciéndola a un lado con violencia —¡te he dicho millones de veces que no me toques!— exasperado salió de la poza dejando a la muchacha enojada.

—Van a volver a la ciudad— murmuró Evangelina mientras revisaba en una charola una revoltura de entrañas –sin embargo ya hay varios protegiéndola—

—¿Quiénes abuela?— Nando entro en ese momento a la habitación, comenzó a vestirse todavía escurriendo agua —¿la que mato a Josefa?— el cuerpo de la muchacha era velado en uno de los jacales que rodeaban la hacienda, la degollaron y sacaron su corazón para quemarlo pues a los pocos minutos de su muerte el cuerpo se levantó atacando a varios de sus compañeros, la herencia vampírica de Lilith la había bendecido… o maldito según el punto de vista.

—si, ese demonio— gruño enojada –y devolvieron a varios de los nuestros al inframundo, solo quedamos unos cuantos—

—suficientes como para patearle el trasero a ese par de gringos entrometidos— seguía furioso, cuando atravesó el cuerpo de la demonio con su lanza vio de reojo al rubio que llevaba en brazos a Silvana, a su futura mujer, a la futura madre de sus hijos –lo mas seguro es que vuelvan a la ciudad abuela, van a querer entrar a la casa—

—pero no van a poder hijo— Fernanda entró acompañada de Eduardo, el agente Fajardo, David y Amalia, ella llevando en sus manos la urna de oro, los demás las urnas de metal –mamá— llamó respetuosamente la atención de la anciana –mi padre ha dispuesto encadenar a Silvana esta noche, no permitirle ir a ningún lado, de ser necesario hay que utilizar a Violeta o a Mario—

—Trae a mis niñas—ordenó dejando de lado el recipiente con entrañas, al levantarse de su asiento el brazo de un niño cayó descubriendo el cuerpo completo oculto bajo la mesa, abierto en canal como bestia de matadero estaba vacio, sus intestinos y demás órganos ya eran llevados a la charca de los cerdos – llévense la basura, ese ya no sirve de nada— pateo asqueada el pequeño cuerpo –y necesito más sangre— siseo con un brillo lúgubre en los ojos.

Mario condujo por varios kilómetros, después de ver a Lilith haciendo acto de presencia prometiendo que los cuidarían por un tiempo le provocó una confusión espiritual que le hacia murmurar las viejas enseñanzas de sus padres, Egon y Ray no perdían el tiempo tratando de convencerlo o tranquilizarlo a pesar de que sus vidas corrían un riesgo con él al volante, por ahora debían vigilar y despertar a Sy.

Violeta observaba sus movimientos y cada uno de sus gestos, era natural que Egon estuviese más que preocupado ¿pero Raymond? Ok era de esperarse por haber sido motivo de conflicto emocional de su hija, su amigo y tal vez salvador en esta situación tan terrible, pero lucía tan o más preocupado que Spengler, el esposo de la chica.

—Sus signos son normales— susurró esté ultimo ajustando sus gafas –sigo sin entender por que no despierta—

—agotamiento, tal vez las controlaron usando larvas astrales—

—¡Ray por favor!—

—¡Sabes que hay casos registrados!— resoplo enojado –como sea debemos buscar la manera de sacarla de ese estado—

Entraron a la ciudad todavía en penumbras, eran ya casi las cinco de la mañana y algunas personas comenzaban sus actividades.

—hay que llevarla a la playa— susurró Violeta

—¿perdón?— Egon no le entendió en un principio

—hay que llevarla a la playa— dijo más convencida –si esas cosas son energéticas por miles de años se ha considerado al mar como purificador de todo ese tipo de cosas, al menos eso me decía mi madre—

—no confiaría en una recomendación de Evangelina— Raymond dudaba bastante, al grado de abrazar inconscientemente a la chica de manera protectora.

—El mar contiene cierto nivel eléctrico— intervino Mario.

—lo sabemos y si tiene algo raro puede dañarla más— replico Egon

—insisto, creo que sería lo correcto ¿creen que arriesgaría a mi niña?— enojada por no poder decidir y tener que hacer solo sugerencias Violeta comenzaba a enfurecerse.

—a la primer señal de problemas la sacan ¿entendido?— Ray no muy convencido miró a la pareja, finalmente eran los padres de Silvana y estando ella inconsciente y sin un documento legal que les diera la facultad de decidir por la chica no tenía otra opción.

El hotel donde se hospedaban Violeta y Mario se encontraba al pie de la playa, Egon no gustaba de ese tipo de instalaciones pero por ahora serviría, tras bajar de su suite algunas toallas y del maletero ropa seca para la muchacha, su padre la llevó en brazos hasta la orilla del mar donde las olas dóciles apenas se movían, entro totalmente vestido y no le interesó dañar su ropa, tenia que ayudar a su niña.

La llevó hasta donde el agua apenas rozaba su cintura y la bajó con mucho cuidado, Violeta lo alcanzó ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio, la sumergió de golpe y la sacó de inmediato… no paso absolutamente nada.

—Silvana, bebita— susurró su madre angustiada tomándola de la mano, nuevamente la sumergieron.

La sensación de ahogo la hizo reaccionar de inmediato aunque su cara no estaba bajo el agua, pataleo y manoteo aterrada tosiendo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el gesto preocupado de su padre, al parecer en esos días había envejecido al menos diez años.

—¡papá!— gimió abrazándose a él –papito fue horrible— lloriqueo apoyada en su hombro vio a su madre –mamita tenemos que alejarnos, están locos… completamente locos— susurró a su madre con el terror en la mirada.

—tranquila bebé— Mario por fin se relajaba, estuvo varias horas bajo presión, fue testigo del avistamiento de dos demonios pero esto compensaba esa noche de pesadilla –vas a estar bien— la abrazó con fuerza.

Al despertar Sy fue como un respiro para todos, volvieron a la habitación de los Torres y mientras ella y su madre hablaban en un rincón, los chicos daban su reporte al preocupado padre.

—Todo viene desde mediados de los mil quinientos, poco después de la conquista— comenzó su exposición Egon – se presentó una disputa por los terrenos donde se encuentra Cunchucmil— señaló en el mapa, interesado su interlocutor lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a revisarlo sin interrumpirle –ignoramos aun a que país pertenecía el primer grupo de personas que invadieron el lugar, Seretta … el arqueólogo, nos dijo que encontraron una cueva con señales de culturas tan contrarias como la hebrea y la vikinga… eso ya mostraba señales de visitas previas a los españoles—

—incluso encontramos restos de entierros judíos en una ciénaga cercana al pueblo, según el mismo arqueólogo fueron amenazados por un grupo de habitantes para que abandonaran el sitio— Ray dio un suspiro de cansancio –pero antes pudimos rescatar una estatua que finalmente fue robada por la persona de confianza de Michael, además de que Egon estuvo a punto de ser herido de muerte—

—¡vaya!— fue lo único que atinó a decir el hombre que miraba curioso los apuntes y mapas —¿pero sobre lo de mi niña?—

—A eso iba…— carraspeo Egon, era información real, que habían encontrado pero tan increíble que ni él mismo la aceptaría con facilidad— al parecer uno de los sacerdotes de Ah Puch, antigua divinidad de la zona, enfrento a esa primera familia, sin embargo ellos valiéndose de aun en este momento desconocidos rituales lo esclavizaron, encarnando al viejo dios en el cuerpo de su sacerdote… condenándolo a la vulgar mortalidad humana, sin embargo con sus obvios conocimientos logro si no ser inmortal al menos tener una vida tan larga como para planear una venganza contra los invasores y sus descendientes—

—El tío abuelo Federico es Ka Chi Teec, el que fue maldito por esas personas— murmuró Ray esperando una explosión de incredulidad por parte de Mario pues ahora venia lo más increíble –Lilith afirmó que el viejo dios necesita del cuerpo y ciertos rituales, que el…—carraspeo incomodo— que el alma de Federico está en su dimensión…así que Ah Puch mantiene viva la parte física del anciano— el hombre seguía en silencio, revisando los papeles que le entregaban, leyendo las actas de nacimiento, los reportes de pago a la enorme generación de Federico Sosa que pasaron por la hacienda.

—Al parecer es un plan para invadir nuestra dimensión… Xquic antes de ser destruida… lo confeso— titubeo Spans, su suegro estaba muy callado, no movía ni un musculo más que el de los ojos que leían rápidamente los informes –solo nos quedaba pendiente la prueba de ADN de los huesos que Silvana te envió—

—Todos esos restos coinciden con rastros de ADN de Violeta y mi hija, Armando también nos facilitó algunas muestras y…— Por fin los miro a los ojos –una de las muestras etiquetada como "Esperanza" dieron resultados que mi gente considero contaminados— suspiró – para ser mujer tenía un ADN con una predominancia cromosómica increíble… digamos que …— a pesar de haber recibido información que a otro científico le habría hecho soltar una carcajada y llamar al psiquiátrico más cercano, sus datos le parecían aun más disparatados.

—no encontraron rastros de ADN mitocondrial— susurró Ray, Mario asintió –Egon, entonces Esperanza era realmente Nahama—

—¿Qué hay entonces en las urnas?— malditas urnas, Egon ya estaba harto de ellas.

—los restos que revisamos al menos no contenían muestras de la madre, tal vez se les escapo— suspiro el hombre poniéndose de pie — ¡pero ya con la súcubo no tenemos problemas, finalmente se fue!— resoplo incomodo.

—al parecer— murmuró Spengler no muy convencido.

—pues entonces solo hay que preocuparnos de destruir ese espejo para que tenga una vida normal ¿no creen?— Sy los miraba apoyada en la puerta, ya arreglada y sin rastros de haber pasado una aventura terrorífica por casi dos días.

—¿intentaste reflejarte?— preocupado su padre la tomó de la mano para abrazarla.

—no quise hacerlo sin que estuvieran los muchachos— se acurrucó en el abrazo paterno —¿podrían dejarnos solos?— lo miró con ternura –no se como vaya a ponerse ahora—

—de hecho— Ray se levantó dejando de lado todos los papeles –creo que seria mejor intentarlo esta noche, fuera del hotel y con un espejo pequeño en una zona deshabitada—

—por si intenta salir y hacer otro agujero de gusano— lo apoyo Egon –ven aquí— la atrajo cuando se soltó de su padre para ahora abrazarla él –necesitas comer y descansar— la beso en la frente —¿de acuerdo?—

—con una condición— murmuró apoyada en su pecho, sentir su calor después de todo lo que vivió era reconfortante, aspiró con fuerza llenándose de su aroma –quédense los dos conmigo…quiero platicar con ambos—

—¿sobre que?— extrañada Violeta se apoyó en el brazo de su esposo.

—mamita, hay cosas que solo quiero que ellos sepan, no necesito apabullarte con tantas situaciones extrañas— sonrió –por favor ¿si?—

Los padres de la muchacha salieron un tanto confundidos, aprovecharían el tiempo para almorzar y tomar un descanso que tanto necesitaban, la temporada baja mantenía las playas casi vacías.

—¿y bien?— por fin Raymond pudo tomarla en sus brazos cuando Egon se servía una taza de café, estaban agotados pero les interesaba mucho saber que había sucedido.

—no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, estoy agotada y totalmente en blanco— sonrió soltándose de su abrazo para sentarse en la cama –mamá me dijo que vieron a unos demonios— titubeo al hacer el comentario.

—Lilith poseyó el cuerpo de Romelia hace tiempo para buscar a Nahama, se concentro en esta zona así que nunca te encontraría— Spans le dio unas galletas –fue una suerte decidir venir a investigar— se sentó a su lado.

—Es raro— suspiró tras morder una galleta – pero no me siento distinta a cuando ella me invadía—

—fui testigo de cómo la sacó de tu cuerpo— Ray se encogió de hombros –las paragafas no mienten, vi como su esencia salió de ti—

—¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo?— insistió su flamante esposo escudriñando cualquier gesto o movimiento que hiciera

—Fajardo me subió a la patrulla que apestaba a algo rancio, echó a andar y comencé a quedarme dormida… creí que me desmayaba porque me sentía agotada— sonrió discreta –y fue todo—

—¿estas segura de querer enfrentarlo?— Raymond no quería arriesgarla a una confrontación innecesaria.

—no queda de otra— sonrió –pero por ahora solo quiero dormir ¿se podrá?—

—vamos a turnarnos para vigilarte, duerme un par de horas Stantz— Spengler se enfoco de nuevo en los papeles –hay algo que no me gusta y que quiero aclarar antes de esta noche— salió a trabajar en la mesa de la terraza.

—me preguntó mamá que sucedía entre nosotros— mientras se preparaba para dormir Silvana no sabia como tocar el tema –dice— suspiró –dice que le pareció muy extraña tu actitud cuando me llevaron con ellos—

—me imagino que olvidé ser más discreto— contestó Ray –estaba tan preocupado, debí delatarme ¿Qué le contestaste?—

—simplemente seguimos siendo amigos, que a pesar de estar unida a Egon tú te comprometiste a cuidarme y a estar siempre a mi lado—

—¿y?—

—creo que no le gustó mucho la idea, no porque no te quiera sino porque – sonrió con dulzura – para ella no es muy normal que el mejor amigo de mi esposo, que fue en algún momento blanco de mis intenciones románticas, siga tan unido a nosotros y tan… cariñoso conmigo—

—pues Violeta se va a quedar con su disgusto, no pienso alejarme— la abrazó en cuanto se recostó a su lado, ella bostezó acurrucándosele —¿entendido?—

—mas te vale— murmuró.

Mientras Sy descansaba en brazos de Raymond y Egon estudiaba los datos que por fin tomaban forma, en los pueblos y rancherías aledaños a Cunchucmil la pesadilla se había desatado.

Comments

disculpen la tardanza... mucho trabajo, tomo un curso en la mañana, trabajo en un proyecto de arte, estoy estudiando los fines de semana, planifico un proyecto de literatura y ademas preparo el cumple de mi enano! ha si! y el domingo proximo tengo un compromiso por lo que debo adelantar algunos deberes personales para poder ir... sorry!


	48. Aliados y Traidores

Capitulo 48

Hombres vestidos solo con un corto calzón de manta y cubiertos de cabeza a pies de una pintura azul turquesa recorrían los hogares derribando las puertas de madera a patadas o machetazos, los rostros furiosos deformados por tatuajes arrebataban a las aterrorizadas madres los bebés que amamantaban en sus brazos, las dos humildes guarderías instaladas en uno de los todavía activos ingenios de henequén fueron atacados y niños desde 0 a cinco años de edad fueron sustraídos por estos seres de pesadilla. Un par de camiones de carga se alejaron de estos sitios rurales con la preciada carga, los padres corrieron detrás de ellos por unos minutos, escuchando angustiados las vocecitas de los niños llamándolos a gritos, apenas comenzaba el día.

—Volvemos esta noche a la ciudad— avisó Mario a su mujer que lo esperaba fuera del aeropuerto.

—tengo miedo— respondió ella —¿si algo pasa?—

—son solo una partida de locos, no son terroristas— él también tenia miedo pero evitaba demostrárselo a los demás –llegamos a casa esta misma noche, mañana en la mañana destruyen ese espejo, pasado mañana vamos al juzgado con el Licenciado Órnelas, me debe muchos favores así que ese mismo día casa a la niña con Spengler y pasado mañana están de vuelta a Estados Unidos mientras entretenemos a Stantz instalando una sucursal de caza fantasmas en la zona— sonrió con un gesto infantil.

—no coincido con ese último punto de tus planes— le contestó su esposa –además no creo que la niña o Spengler quieran dejar a Raymond, finalmente ellos dos han trabajado juntos por años y la niña… le tiene en alta estima— murmuró en un tono no muy convencida.

—Silvana ya es una mujer, lo que decida es cosa de ella— Mario echaba a andar el auto –no soy ciego o tonto Leta ¿pero crees que podamos hacer algo?— sonrió – ella es mas necia que tu y yo juntos… y hablar de tu necedad ya son palabras mayores—

—Cariño sabes que eso no está bien—

—¿y que está bien? ¿Que ambos se vean a escondidas de los demás? porque Egon esta de acuerdo y él tiene la ultima palabra en esa situación— su mujer resoplo enojada – mira, la niña ha enfrentado cosas que la verdad a ti y a mi nos hubieran matado de un susto, todavía no me recupero de haber tenido a mi lado a esa…— un escalofrío lo estremeció haciéndolo callar.

—Lilith— suspiró ella –si, finalmente creo que los tres se han ganado que respetemos sus excentricidades— intentó sonreír – no se como estén organizados –su esposo la miro de reojo —¡y no quiero saberlo! Solo quiero que mi nieta sea una niña sana y tan bonita como Sy cuando nació—

—¿nieta? Pero yo quiero un nieto— replicó deteniéndose frente al semáforo en rojo –bueno, las posibilidades de tener la parejita se han multiplicado en cierta forma— sonrió –además con esto me siento más seguro sobre el futuro de la niña— su mujer ahora lo miró fijamente, algo sorprendida –tanto su seguridad económica como personal… no van a tener discusiones por infidelidades, no se va a quedar sola si uno de ellos encuentra a otra o dudo que busquen a otra ya que decidieron… pues…— suspiro – si decidieron quedarse ambos con ella es que la quieren de verdad—

—solo eso importa— afirmó Violeta, apenas llegaban al hotel se percataron de que Spengler los esperaba en la entrada —¿Qué sucederá?— curiosa descendió del auto en cuanto se detuvo —¿¡Egon que pasa!?—

—Algo traman— la tomó del brazo para llevarla al lobby donde un grupo de turistas veía en la televisión un noticiero local sin dar crédito a lo que el reportero decía.

—"… la lista de niños desaparecidos asciende a casi doscientos… se acusa a un grupo de extranjeros la desaparición de los pequeños cuyas edades oscilan de cero a cinco años…" – el joven caminaba por las calles de una ranchería donde las mujeres lloraban a gritos reclamando en maya o en español que se les devolvieran sus pequeñitos –"El agente Fajardo afirma que el secuestro de los niños tiene que ver con los dos homicidios perpetrados en la zona aledaña a la zona arqueológica que el joven investigador y arqueólogo Michael Seretta revisa desde hace unos meses"— se detuvo a un lado de Fajardo que tomaba notas sobre lo que un testigo le decía –"¿agente algunas palabras?"—

—"Estamos sobre una pista"— gruño mirando fijamente la cámara, sus ojos antes negros ahora tenían un brillo dorado extraño que paso desapercibido para todos, con excepción de Egon –"ayer escapo una sospechosa de haber cometido esos asesinatos, además hoy en la mañana encontramos los restos mutilados de un niño y los cadáveres de otros dos, parece que se trata de una psicópata multihomicida"— enseñó las fotografías de los dos niños, uno con el pecho destrozado y el otro abierto en canal, los mismos que fueron sacrificados en la cueva y el que Esperanza usara para su necromancia –"tal parece que esa mujer trabaja o es acompañada de dos norteamericanos y tenemos detenido al arqueólogo Seretta pues también se le vio con ellos, además de haber robado una valiosa figura de oro que sustrajo de uno de los cenotes que investigaba"—

—"¿no le preocupa que la mujer o sus cómplices escapen al saber su declaración agente?"— confundido por tan abierta confesión le devolvió el micrófono.

—"solicité a la policía estatal cerrar aeropuertos y carreteras hasta no detenerlos, creemos que no han dejado el estado y solo espero que podamos rescatar a todas estas criaturas con vida"— concluyo dando media vuelta y saliendo de cámara.

—es una cacería de brujas— murmuró atemorizada una joven que por su acento parecía ser británica –para ellos ahora todos somos sospechosos—

—¿Sigue dormida?— nervioso Mario tomo a Spans del brazo mientras Violeta se quedaba a charlar con los demás turistas –deben dejar el hotel—

—posiblemente vengan policías a investigar— respondió Egon casi apretando los dientes –voy a despertarlos y salimos de aquí en veinte minutos—

En cinco minutos les explico la situación a sus amigos que adormilados se comenzaron a preparar para escapar, Mario y Violeta se quedarían en el hotel y cubrirían lo más posible sus pasos.

—¿Es seguro el plan de papá?— nerviosa Silvana caminaba por la playa cubriéndose con un sombrero el cabello blanco recogido.

—no lo dudo— respondió Egon que la llevaba del brazo, él y Ray vestían jeans y playeras deportivas, también se cubrían con unas gorras de baseball, Ray y Sy portaban grandes lentes oscuros y Spengler sobre sus propias gafas había colocado unas de sol tan grandes que parecía un alienígena.

—el muelle está a solo unos minutos— apresurado Ray llevaba en sus manos un coco y fingía beber de vez en cuando.

—vaya disfraz que se le ocurrió a mamá— rezongo Silvana, solo se cubría con un bikini y un pareo que ondeaba con el fuerte viento.

—creo que llamamos mas la atención corriendo como locos— intento calmarla Ray ofreciéndole de su coco —¿quieres?—

—¿tiene ginebra?— preguntó ella y él asintió –ok lo necesito— se lo arrebató dándole un largo trago.

Tras caminar varios minutos bajo un sol implacable y aire caliente fastidiando sus pulmones llegaron a un muelle de lujo, entraron charlando en inglés y el guardia no los detuvo, siguió distraído resolviendo una libreta de crucigramas y no notó cuando el trío se coló entre los enormes y modernos yates que se mecían por la suave marejada.

—¿te dijo mamá en cual nos veíamos?—

—muelle tres yate doce— le indicó Egon que por fin se pudo retirar los ridículos lentes oscuros –ahí— señaló un yate de mediana envergadura.

En cuanto se acercaron una mujer de edad madura los recibió con una sonrisa, vestía un conjunto de holgado blusón color crema y unos pantalones pescador del mismo tono, sandalias de piel y sostenía con su mano un sombrero de paja que amenazaba con arrebatarle la brisa que arreciaba.

—Tu has de ser Silvana— tiró de su mano para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla – tu padre me ha hablado tanto de ti—

—si…así es papá— contesto un tanto intimidada.

—soy Andrea, fui su compañera de facultad, de no haber aparecido tu madre quien sabe… podría haber sido yo— dejo escuchar una sonora carcajada.

—no le creas, es muy bromista— intervino Mario descendiendo del yate – Andrea y su esposo los van a llevar literalmente a puerto seguro—

—¡claro! Es una carga preciosa— la mujer le pellizco la mejilla –aunque eres el vivo retrato de Violeta—

—si, eso dicen— la pobre muchacha estaba abochornada –ah… él es Egon mi esposo y él es Ray, nuestro mejor amigo—

—hola caballeros— propinó en ambos sonoros besos en las mejillas –pero niña que esposo tan mas guapo tienes— se enganchó al brazo de Egon –y tu no cantas mal las rancheras –Ray la miró confundido –también eres todo un muñeco, si que te luces con estas compañías Silvana—

—¿se puede saber a donde vamos a ir?— la muchacha decidió cambiar el tema, le incomodaba tremendamente ver a esa mujer colgando del brazo de su marido y coqueteándole abiertamente a Ray.

—Mario me explicó que quieren embarrarlos en un asunto de robo arqueológico— susurró confidente la mujer –así que vamos a bordear la costa a una distancia prudente para dejarlos en algún muelle de Veracruz, nos tomará a lo mucho un par de días—

—Por sus equipajes no se preocupen— de inmediato el padre de Sy intervino al ver la reacción de Raymond – Violeta y yo los vamos a llevar por carretera, ella esta rentando en este momento un automóvil distinto al que teníamos—

—Además mi marido es un buen marino, ya lo conocerán— sin dejar su jovial actitud Andrea bajó a la zona de camarotes.

—¿estas loco papá?— Silvana se adelanto hasta quedar frente a él —¡como confiar en ella!—

—Créeme que es de confianza— sonrió extrañamente –Andrea es una buena amiga—

—¿y mamá lo sabe?— lo cuestiono furiosa, Egon y Ray prefirieron quitarse del área de tiro curioseando el yate.

—si— titubeo un poco –se que no es la mejor opción para ti o tu madre, pero confía en mi—

—papi no soy solo yo, son ellos— los miró de reojo –ya se han metido en suficientes problemas como para que terminen en una prisión mexicana—

—eso también lo estamos arreglando, buscamos la manera de llevarlos hasta New York a salvo—

—papi… no sueñes que vamos a ir en esto—

—ya lo se— resoplo desesperado –pero por ahora aguanta ¿entendido?— sonrió falsamente al escuchar a su amiga volver —¿todo en orden?—

—¡por supuesto! Hazel esta de acuerdo, incluso quiere llevarlos de pesca—

—será suficiente con llegar a puerto lo mas pronto posible— susurró Sy –papi vamos a necesitar efectivo, los chicos no podrán usar sus tarjetas—

—claro— respondió entregándole un sobrecito – supongo que será suficiente para que esperen nuestra llegada, no olvides llamar a Juana, solo le dices que ya llegaron y nada más, nosotros los buscamos—

—ok papi— suspiró tomando el sobre – vayan con cuidado— le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—ustedes estarán bien— insistió abrazándola —¡muchachos!— los llamo y se acercaron atentos a las instrucciones –Tienen todo para esperarnos un par de días, no se preocupen que todo va a salir bien—

—si… nosotros…— balbuceo Egon

—Se que están en esto por Sy, gracias por seguir con ella…— posó sus manos en los hombros de Egon y Ray – se que tienen algo extraño entre ustedes y eso me da mucha tranquilidad, se que no van a dejarla sola nunca— sonrió –así que a ustedes los caso a mas tardar esta semana— dio una palmada a Egon –y espero que me des un nieto tan bonito como mi Silvana— ahora dio la palmadita a Ray, ambos se quedaron sin nada más que decir.

El motor apenas hizo ruido cuando echaron a andar el yate, Sy decía adiós con la mano a su padre y poco a poco se fueron alejando del muelle.

—En el refrigerador tenemos sodas y cervezas, también si quieren comer algo pueden tomarlo libremente— sonriendo Andrea les cedió el paso a la parte inferior del navío.

—no se como agradecértelo— musitó apenada Silvana.

—nosotras todavía no terminamos— le contesto sonriendo de oreja a oreja —¡ven!— y casi a rastras la llevo a uno de los camarotes.

A una hora de estar en camino a Veracruz Ray y Egon escrutaban el horizonte acompañando a Hazel, el marido de Andrea, un hombre alto y piel tostada por el sol, tendría aproximadamente cuarenta y tantos años y la vida disipada de una situación acomodada le daba un aire de relajación y paz a su entorno.

—Se de una zona donde podemos pescar algo para tener una cena extra— los aguijoneaba con la tentación.

—¡muchachos!— la voz de Andrea los hizo saltar, Egon reviso los alrededores temiendo que un barco de la policía les estuviese siguiendo pero el mar estaba en calma, el sol brillaba en lo alto y las gaviotas chillaban sobrevolándolos.

—¿ahora que?— apabullado por tanta acción Ray no sabia ya como reaccionar, su amigo se encogió de hombros y caminaron hacia el asoleadero del yate.

—¿Qué opinan?— sin decir más la mujer señaló a una chica que por un segundo no reconocieron.

—¿Qué…que…que?— tontamente tartamudeo Stantz.

Silvana solo había cambiado su cabello, ahora lucia corto hasta un poco arriba de los hombros y lo habían teñido de un negro azulado que brillaba bajo la luz solar.

—hola— sonrió tímida –Andrea me ayudo, así va a ser más difícil reconocerme—

—¡vaya!— murmuró Egon tomándola de la mano –luces…—

—¿hermosa, preciosa, divina?—recitó ansiosa la mujer esperando una opinión sobre su trabajo –se que buscaban a una platinada con un par de americanos, no a una pelinegra— sonrió – si son lo suficientemente precavidos no van a encontrarlos—

—Wow— musitó Ray aguantando las ganas de tomarla en sus brazos, sonriente se conformó con ver la reacción de su amigo que si pudo tomarla en sus brazos y darle un beso en los labios… ya le tocaría a él.

En la hacienda.

—todo listo abuela— Angélica entró a la choza a llamar a Evangelina que vestía un típico traje maya negro con diseños trazados en vivos colores.

Entraron al casco viejo de la construcción, el lado donde decían las malas lenguas que los demonios gritaban y gemían en las noches de luna llena.

—¿dejaron de llorar?— preguntó malhumorada— sabes que detesto que estén chillando durante la ceremonia—

—Amalia y Daniel se encargaron abuela— respondió la mujer –incluso el italiano está ahí—

—perfecto— una sonrisa diabólica torció el arrugado rostro.

La zona del casco viejo estaba bardeada por piedras antiguas, pertenecientes a las pirámides que investigaba Seretta; una hoguera en el centro calentaba un enorme recipiente de barro y la estatua de oro descubierta en las ruinas precedía el ritual. Se abrió la entrada oculta y los niños que podían caminar salieron trastabillando, a sus espaldas llevaban atados a los más pequeños.

—Eres una buena sirvienta— sonriente Fernando acaricio los cabellos de Dubois quien lo miraba embelesada –cuando todo esto termine, se que recibirás tu recompensa y formarás parte de nuestra familia—

Detrás del enorme contingente de niños un par de hombres aún pintados de azul llevaban en sus brazos el cuerpo de Michael, estaba mareado y no podía caminar, sin embargo era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿Tina?— murmuró a media voz, debilitado y a la vez decepcionado de encontrar a la joven involucrada con esa tribu de locos —¿Por qué?—

Por respuesta lo dejaron caer en una desvencijada mesa de madera con canales trazados en el centro y las orillas.

—El dolor es poder— murmuró Evangelina acercándosele, Amalia y Daniela lo ataban con fuerza innecesaria ya que estaba totalmente aturdido –la sangre es vida, el poder con la vida viene con el dolor y la sangre— mascullaba una y otra vez la anciana.

—¿Tina?— gimió el muchacho cuando sintió como rasgaban su ropa, no podía ver nada ya que la inclemente luz del sol le quemaba los ojos —¿Tina?— la llamaba ansioso.

—dame tu poder… dame tu vida— recito la anciana entregándole a sus nietas un par de delgadas cuerdas fibrosas y una extraña aguja de pedernal, parecía simbolizar la espina del henequén.

—dame tu poder, dame placer, dame alegría, dame la vida— susurró Amalia acariciándole los brazos, al principio pensó el joven que solo era una broma o un juego de muy mal gusto… cuando noto que la muchacha revisaba el grosor de sus brazos comenzó a sudar y temblar; al mismo tiempo la pequeña embarazada le revisaba el otro brazo y recitaba el mismo estúpido conjuro. Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de terror confrontó a su amiga, a su colega, a su amante en las noches solitarias en la selva, a la que en tiempos recientes había considerado pedirle que fuera su esposa.

—¡¿Por qué?!— soltó en un grito desgarrador cuando la chiquillas al mismo tiempo le abrían la carne con las agujas de pedernal e introducían la rasposa fibra de lazo por la herida.

Ignorando sus gritos, sus lamentos y suplicas perforaron su carne, entrelazaron las cuerdas tejiendo una ensangrentada red que lo cubría desde los brazos, atravesando la carne de sus costillas y estomago, las caderas y genitales no se salvaron, solo se detuvieron cuando anudaron ambos extremos atándolo sobre los muslos.

Bajo el brillante sol del Caribe Seretta recordó su último año en preparatoria, estudiaría arqueología, rescataría la cultura maya devolviéndole su antiguo esplendor, ahora se desangraba bajo el quemante reflejo del astro rey en la asquerosa representación dorada del mismo demonio que todavía horas antes considerara importante.

—¿Tina?— gimió, necesitaba saber por que, en que había fallado, la vista comenzó a nublársele, ya no sentía dolor pero sus pulmones también se negaban a inhalar ese aire caliente que lo rodeaba —¿Tina?— y exhalo su ultimo suspiro.

Comment

uuuuuuuuuuffffffffffffffffffff lo terminé, espero que les guste


	49. No es tan facil escapar

Capítulo algo fuerte para personas sensibles, si eres de una imaginacion bastante activa por favor salta este capitulo... trae mucha sangre y tortura.

Capitulo 49

Al mismo tiempo en que el muchacho era torturado, Silvana y sus compañeros se relajaban un poco, al parecer ese viaje no era incomodo para Andrea y su esposo ya que él piloteaba sonriente tarareando una canción y su esposa yacía tumbada durmiendo y tomando el sol.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer llegando a puerto?— un toldo de lona les daba una sombra agradable que añadiéndole la brisa marina por fin les proporcionaba un momento de paz.

—Papá dijo que buscáramos hospedaje y llamara a Juanita— respondió Sy dándole un trago a su soda – estaba pensando en registrarnos por separado, para evitar llamar la atención—

—Ignoramos cuanto tiempo tarde Mario en encontrarnos, lo mejor es seguir juntos— opinó Ray que estaba acostado en una tumbona con los brazos detrás de su nuca y los ojos cerrados –tal vez si, registrarnos en distintos momentos… con nombres falsos—

—fingiríamos conocernos en algún bar o restaurante, solo dormiríamos separados— continuo ella –lo importante es evitar que nos relacionen en un punto tan obvio como donde podríamos descansar—

—en lo personal no pienso andar por ahí deambulando, creo que podemos registrarnos por separado y mantenernos juntos en una sola habitación— sugirió Egon sin dejar de mirar hacia el océano con unos prismáticos.

—compraríamos algunas cosas para no salir siquiera al restaurant— murmuró Sy, el viento le desacomodo el cabello –no creo que estén siguiéndonos—

—No sabemos de que son capaces nena— contestó Ray que buscó a tientas el brazo de la chica y tiró de ella para que se recostara a su lado –sabes que pueden hacer uso de otros métodos—

—Si secuestraron a tantos niños me temo que a esta hora están pasando por el mismo destino de los gatos— recordó Spengler a los animales que vieron tirados en el jardín –con Fajardo cubriéndolos no dudo que sean capaces de eso y más—

—Mi dulce abuela una psicópata asesina— suspiró Silvana recostada y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ray que le acariciaba lánguidamente el cabello –por ahora ni siquiera reflejarme en absolutamente ningún objeto—

—Van a buscar fortalecer a alguna entidad— continuo Egon –posiblemente para detectarte o seguirte—

— ¿Cómo harían eso? Nahama ya no está en mi ¿no soy invisible para ellos entonces?—

—Tienen tu sangre y con eso es suficiente nena— Ray poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

— ¿No les dijo Lilith que nos protegerían un tiempo?— Sy se reincorporó cuando sintió que Stantz estaba ya roncando ligeramente.

— ¿Confías en ella?— su marido la miró de reojo levantando la ceja incrédulo.

—Si lo dijo fue por algo— contestó encogiéndose de hombros, guardó silencio por unos minutos mientras se levantaba a caminar, se recargó en la barandilla mirando fijamente las aguas tranquilas que ondulaban bajo ellos.

— ¿En que piensas?— curioso Spengler se acercó a ella apoyando sus brazos también en la blanca y delgada baranda de metal.

—sigo sin creer que la abuela sea capaz de torturar a un gato… ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que secuestraron niños?—

—La maldad se oculta de muchas maneras— la abrazó por la cintura –lograron que un súcubo fuera una victima—

—Nahama fue victima de sus apetitos— sonrió recordándola –cuando perdí el conocimiento en la patrulla creo que quiso enseñarme parte de su vida, ahora creo más que la historia la narran los vencedores y tanto Nahama como todos sus hermanos no son tan malos o diabólicos como los pintan— suspiró.

— ¿Ahora eres experta demonóloga?— Spans torció los labios en un gesto que intentaba parecer burla, solo logró que ella se parara de puntillas y lo besara tiernamente.

—No soy demonóloga— respondió separándose un poco de él, lo suficiente para no dejar de sentir el suave movimiento de su respiración –creo que comienzo a entender ciertas historias— se dejo abrazar –no somos tan distintos a ellos como quieren hacérnoslo creer, la maldad humana finalmente es la que pone los limites y ellos no son tan salvajes o malvados—

—y tus parientes ¿Qué son entonces?— cuestiono besándole la frente.

—una partida de locos bestiales— musitó –sigo sin creer que llevo su sangre en mis venas—

—Por ahora creo que debes dejar de pensar en ellos— dio por concluido el tema cuando la sintió estremecerse en un escalofrío –tenemos aun muchas cosas que pensar y planear—

— ¿Destruir el espejo?— lo miró con ternura, él le sonrió dándole un beso y negando con suavidad— ¿entonces?—

—te debo una apropiada luna de miel— susurró mientras besaba su mejilla con suavidad –además nuestra noche de bodas terminó en algo muy loco—

—Si, no esperaba ser detenida— soltó una risita nerviosa cuando la mordió tiernamente en el cuello –aunque no me siento muy confiada aquí— miró de reojo a Andrea que roncaba tan fuerte como un motor descompuesto.

—Tampoco me sentiría muy cómodo— le secundó –esta noche tenemos que dormir bien porque no pienso darte respiro al menos en varios días con sus noches— la mordió en el lóbulo de la oreja — ¿te parece bien?—

— ¿Tengo opción?— suspiró ella separándose de él –aunque soy capaz de pedirle a Hazel que ponga el acelerador a fondo—

Lentamente la tarde comenzó a caer, comieron todos juntos y charlaron sobre mil y un temas, evitando descubrirse como los "destructores del destructor" y escucharon atentos las aventuras de Andrea y Hazel en sus múltiples viajes por el mundo.

Terminaban la primera botella de vino cuando el fuerte sonido de una bocina los hizo saltar de sus lugares.

— ¿Qué es eso?— asustada Silvana fue la primera en salir, el viento soplaba con fuerza y el mar negro reflejaba las luces de una lancha que se acercaba velozmente a ellos.

—Solo son de la naval— contestó Andrea mirando fijamente la luz y sonriendo mas hablando entre dientes – muchachos ocúltense, Hazel les dirá donde, Silvana baja a cambiarte— la chica no entendió, vestía un pants ligero y cómodo –obedéceme ponte el bikini con el que llegaste y sube con Hazel al timón—

Obedeció sin chistar, terminaba de mudarse de ropa cuando escuchó un par de voces desconocidas, echó a correr hacia el timón, el esposo de Andrea le entregó una copa servida a la mitad.

—Ten— le entregó una botella de vodka— pon suficiente en tu boca como si te enjuagaras, escúpelo y finge estar ebria— índico Hazel que se desabrochaba la camisa.

— ¡Cariño tenemos visitas!— gritó Andrea subiendo las escalerillas –disculparán el desorden pero bueno… estamos de fiesta— sonrió coqueta y le quitó a Sy la botella de vodka dándole un pequeño trago.

—disculpe la intromisión— un joven vestido de marino se presento con Hazel –tenemos ordenes de revisar los yates que navegan por esta zona— miró de reojo a la muchacha de cabello corto y negro que le sonreía descarada, el breve traje de baño no dejaba nada a la imaginación y carraspeo un poco aturdido –espero que no tenga inconveniente en que echemos un vistazo—

—Claro que no— respondió sonriente apagando los motores –por mi tómense su tiempo – y se sentó a un lado de la muchacha a la que abrazó y comenzó a besar en el cuello.

Andrea por su lado sirvió otro trago y se sentó detrás de su esposo y comenzó también a besarle, incomodo el marino los dejó para bajar a revisar el lugar.

— ¿Dónde están?— murmuro nerviosa, temblaba de que pudieran encontrarlos

—bien ocultos, no te preocupes— Hazel se había separado un poquito, Andrea lo abrazaba por la espalda inmóvil, cuando escucharon los pasos de las botas militares subir la escalerilla fingieron de nuevo encontrarse muy ocupados.

— ¿Señor?— murmuró apenado el muchacho –disculpe que le interrumpa— con un gesto de fastidio Hazel se reincorporó, Sy chasqueo los labios y dio un trago a su bebida.

— ¿Y bien?— Andrea también se había detenido — ¿encontraron lo que buscaban?—

—no señora, y por favor no se disguste, buscamos a tres personas, dos norteamericanos y una chica mexicana de cabello largo y platinado, son altamente peligrosos—

—Ok no creo encontrarlos en medio del mar pero si es así me aseguraré de avisar a la guardia costera— refunfuño el enorme hombretón que atrajo a Silvana en un rudo abrazo –si ahora nos permite—

—Estamos algo ocupados— susurró ella sonriéndole –aunque si tienes algo de tiempo, puedes quedarte un rato— le guiño el ojo –me encantan los chicos de uniforme—

—Yo...— sonrio nervioso tratando de no perder la postura –no estoy franco sino hasta el fin de semana— tragó saliva.

—Que pena, para entonces ya no me gustarán los chicos uniformados— y dejó oír una risa un poco escandalosa.

El muchacho dejó el reducido espacio seguido por Hazel, Andrea y Silvana observaron como bajaban a la pequeña lancha de motor con la que les habían dado alcance y se alejaron hasta llegar a la lancha patrulla que no dejaba de iluminarles con la potente luz de un reflector, sonrientes les hicieron una señal de adiós con las manos, respiraron tranquilas cuando la embarcación daba media vuelta dejándolos sumidos nuevamente en la oscuridad marina.

— ¿Dónde están?— preguntó angustiada a la mujer que también daba un respiro de alivio, le señalo la enorme banca donde habían estado sentadas minutos atrás, levanto los asientos encontrándolos bien ocultos en un compartimiento medianamente amplio aunque por sus altas estaturas se encontraban bastante incómodos, les ayudó a salir.

—Ahora entiendo— refunfuño Ray mientras ayudaba a salir a Spengler

— ¿Qué entiendes?— nerviosa Sy buscaba que la mirara a los ojos aunque al parecer ambos estaban muy disgustados.

— ¿Así que te gustan los uniformados?— resoplo el castaño fingiendo malestar.

—Yo…solo— tartamudeo todavía en shock por la estresante experiencia.

— ¿Todo bien?— Hazel más relajado volvía con unas botellas de vino, Sy dejó que terminara de acomodarlas para bajar a los camarotes corriendo.

— ¿Qué tiene?— confundida Andrea la vio bajar y después dirigió su mirada a los chicos.

—Que no soporta ni una bromita— sonriendo Ray bajo tras ella, Egon se quedó con la pareja vigilando de nuevo hacia el mar, no quería que los sorprendieran de nuevo.

En la hacienda.

Los rituales sangrientos se alargaron toda la tarde, para Martina la experiencia como antropóloga había sido impactante pues nunca creyó ser testigo de un hecho tan fuerte.

Quedaban pocos niños con vida, casi una octava parte que sollozaban asustados viendo el destino que sus compañeros secuestrados tuvieran minutos atrás.

Mientras Amalia y Daniela seguían atravesando la tierna carne de los niños con las agujas de pedernal y los lazos fibrosos, las víctimas se desangraban lentamente y el líquido vital era recolectado en sendas ollas de barro ubicadas estratégicamente bajo la mesa, a algunos niños, los más pequeños los colgaban en un gancho suspendidos sobre otras ollas donde su sangre joven era también recogida.

Poco a poco los gemidos de dolor de las victimas se acallaban sumiendo el lugar en un silencio intimidante, un poco alejadas del lugar de desangramiento, Evangelina chica y Angélica se dedicaban a retirar la piel de los cuerpos exánimes, algunos todavía respiraban con debilidad, Michael tenia ya horas de haber sido desollado, Martina aguantó el llanto y la culpa, finalmente él le había expresado en algún momento que deseaba conocer esos rituales, ahora había sido protagonista de ellos.

— ¿Estás bien?— zalamero Nando se acercó a ella ofreciéndole un vaso con una bebida tibia.

—Solo un poco impactada— reconoció tomando el vaso – ¿Qué es?—

—Algunas semillas molidas, se hierven y mezclan con el polvo de un par de plantas, es relajante— respondió bebiendo de su mismo vaso –y lo mejor es que no es adictivo— confiada dio un trago a la amarga sustancia.

Tomándola del brazo la alejó del sitio, la arqueóloga no se percató de la mirada burlona que le dirigieron Angélica y Evangelina.

— ¿Qué pasa después de este ritual?— su profesional curiosidad la hacia querer saber más, un total de ocho enormes jarras de barro terminaban de llenarse del vital liquido, la olla enorme que hervía desde hacia horas despedía un aroma dulzón y flotaban hojas y ramas descoloridas por la cocción.

—Desechamos lo que no sirva, cenamos y cerramos el ritual— contestó Fernando vagamente –pero ahora quiero agradecerte como debe de ser el que nos entregaras esa estatua— la hizo entrar a uno de los cuartos de la hacienda.

—sabes que no es necesario, he aprendido mucho y ya veré la manera de sacar a la luz mis trabajos— la chica se sintió algo mareada pero lo justificó al ya tener horas despierta y el shock inicial de los sacrificios.

—es muy necesario— sonriente el muchacho le entregó una caja bellamente forrada, Martina la abrió curiosa, un pectoral de jade y lapislázuli fue lo primero que vio, sin aliento lo sacó de la caja, fue cuando notó los brazaletes de oro finamente labrados también con aplicaciones de piedras verdes y azules.

— ¡Fernando!— dio un gritito de sorpresa, siguió sacando de la caja, un vestido blanco con bordado en vivos colores y unas sandalias de cuero completaban el ajuar.

—Póntelo por favor— sonriente salió de la habitación.

Minutos después la joven salió engalanada, Evangelina le ofreció su mano como si se tratara de su hija y notó que la mirada de los ojos pardos estaba casi opaca y perdida.

—Tienes que cenar algo— recomendó llevándola a una mesa que aparentemente era la principal, le sirvieron un plato decorado con flores y frutas comestibles y al centro un generoso trozo de carne al parecer acaramelado.

Sin decir nada comenzó a comer sin percatarse que era la única que lo hacia, bebió otros cuatro o cinco vasos del extraño elixir y poco después cabeceaba adormilada.

La sentaron en un disimulado trono de roca cubierto por enredaderas y hojas de palma desde donde fue testigo de la conclusión del ritual.

En una enorme vasija de barro del tamaño de dos tinas de baño arrojaron el contenido de las urnas que viera momentos antes, de la olla que no paraba de hervir sacaron más trozos de carne que de momento no pudo identificar y finalmente hicieron una masa vaciando en el contenedor la sangre recolectada durante el sacrificio.

Intentó concentrar su borrosa vista en lo que hacían pero no le era posible, al parecer amasaban y poco a poco formaban un monigote de esa masa, el maniquí de una mujer.

Lo fueron vistiendo con la piel humana fresca como si se tratara de una momia, los tonos discordantes de piel le daban una imagen extraña y aterradora, de la cabeza de Michael sustrajeron la lengua y la metieron en la boca del extraño golem.

— ¿De que se trata Nando?— preguntó arrastrando las palabras, le costaba mucho mantenerse despierta.

—Necesitamos traer a alguien de vuelta— susurró sonriendo –y necesitamos donde esconderla—

—Oh vaya— intentó comprender, el muchacho la tomó del brazo levantándola con suavidad.

—Ven— susurró –viene lo mejor del ritual— mientras la acercaba guardaban el extraño cuerpo en el interior de la estatua de Ah Puch.

— ¿Por qué lo guardan ahí?— tambaleante señalo cuando cerraron la puerta oculta.

—la estatua necesita un guardián, cuando tu sacaste la estatua lo mataron y se disolvió, necesitamos revivirlo y traer a una amiga de vuelta—

—Revivirlo ¿Cómo?— Martina apenas y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Un par de fuertes hombres con pintura azul deslavada por el sudor la levantaron en brazos tumbándola en la mesa pegajosa de sangre, la sujetaron de manos y piernas inmovilizándola.

— ¿Fernando?— asustada no podía moverse, la comida y la bebida la habían dejado totalmente aturdida.

—Te dije que formarías parte de la familia— el murmullo de su voz era amenazador –vas a ser la guardiana y tu corazón va a revivir a la primera, necesitamos que ella vuelva, atarla de nuevo y traer a Silvana a nuestro lado, tu vas a encargarte de ello.

Con mano firme le acaricio la mejilla cubierta en lagrimas de terror, de un cesto sacaron un animal que no alcanzó a ver sino hasta que lo tuvo cerca de la nariz, parecía una serpiente viscosa y negra, con mano hábil el muchacho le detuvo el rostro para inmovilizarla y mientras Evangelina sostenía a la pequeña serpiente con una pinza un dolor ardiente la hizo perder el sentido cuando Fernando le clavó un largo hierro en la fosa nasal haciéndolo llegar hasta su cerebro.

—comió el corazón de su amante, eso debe darle fuerza y coraje— musitó la anciana mientras introducía la salamandra por la nariz sangrante –bebiste la sangre de inocentes, sus vidas te darán siglos de existencia— el animal terminó de entrar y el cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse— no vas a necesitar tu corazón, tu alma se ha fundido con el espíritu del agua, quien te va a dar el soplo y el movimiento—

Fernando tomo el ensangrentado cuchillo de obsidiana que usaran para cortar la carne de Michael y los niños en trozos, lo clavó con mucho cuidado en el pecho de la joven y extrajo su corazón caliente, aun latiendo aunque cortara una a una las venas y arterias que lo alimentaban; caminando reverencialmente y mostrándolo a los asistentes entró a la estatua, hizo un agujero en el pecho del maniquí de sangre, cenizas y carne para introducirlo, éste seguía latiendo cuando cerró el hueco con la pasta sanguinolenta.

—Preciosa dama prohibida— susurró al oído de la figura –ven, eres nuestra prisionera, tenemos tus cenizas, tenemos sangre para saciar tu sed y carne para alimentarte— besó el pestilente rostro donde comenzaba a coagular el liquido viscoso –tu guardiana vendrá de vuelta, de nuevo habitaras su cálido cuerpo…ven hermosa Nahama, ven y vive de nuevo entre nosotros—

Durante algunos segundos no pasó nada, Evangelina y el resto de sus nietas y parientes miraban expectantes al muchacho arrodillado frente al cuerpo, en la mesa Dubois se convulsionaba y su piel cambiaba lentamente.

—Ven— susurró Nando y los ojos de la figura de sangre y cenizas se abrieron de golpe, la boca se abrió dando una respiración profunda –bienvenida— sonrió Fernando torvamente.

comment

ok sorry si hiero suceptibilidades pero ya lo habia advertido...


	50. Prófugos

Capitulo 50

— ¿De nuevo haciendo una de tus rabietas?— risueño Raymond se acercó a la muchacha que atenta miraba el horizonte, ella no contestó — ¿Silvana?—

—Shhh— contestó ella sin dejar de mirar — ¿escuchas eso?— señalo hacia un punto en una playa cercana donde apenas distinguían luces de un poblado.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo escuchar?— respondió aguzando el oído, no notaba nada raro, solo el constante movimiento de las olas.

—nada… ya pasó— susurró desilusionada— y no… no estoy haciendo ninguna rabieta solamente me pareció escuchar algo, supongo que fue el vodka que me hizo percibir cosas que no eran reales— le sonrió dulcemente –y si, me gustan los chicos con uniforme…con uno en especial— le rodeo el torso con los brazos – aunque ya no es necesario que lo usen— le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Vaya!— suspiró aliviado –tienes algunos arranques que nos preocupan –la abrazó por la cintura –creo que es hora de descansar— le acaricio suavemente la piel de la espalda –hace un poco de frio—

—Poquito, si— se acurrucó más en su abrazo – ¿Ray?—

—dime—

—no van a dejarme tranquila mis parientes ¿verdad?—

—eso temo—

— ¿Cómo termino el culto a Gozer?—

—Shandor desapareció— contestó Ray –suponemos que de alguna manera entró a la dimensión del Gozeriano—

—Ahh—

—Aunque igualmente tenemos la teoría de que escapó a algún país cambiando su identidad, al darse cuenta de que el culto no resultó como planeaba—

— ¿esa teoría es de ustedes?—

—de Egon, francamente estoy seguro que Ivo entró a la dimensión de Gozer ¿de que otra manera pudo contactar con nosotros, conocer nuestro idioma?—

—Es un dios— la chica se encogió de hombros, se soltó del abrazo para concentrar de nuevo su vista en el oscuro océano.

—un semidiós— le corrigió — ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el destino de Ivo Shandor?—

—Por nada— sonrió sin mirarlo –Ray júrame que pase lo que pase deben mantenerse a salvo y confiar en mi—

—confío plenamente en ti, no necesito prometértelo, pero ¿a razón de que?—

—Solo hazlo— acentuó su sonrisa –dame ese gusto ¿si?—

—ok, pero no vas a arriesgarte más de lo necesario, también debes darme tu palabra—

—Lo prometo— contestó y de nuevo se concentró en las aguas oscuras, Ray decidió dejarla a solas pues al parecer necesitaba pensar.

El calor insoportable en las cabinas que Hazel asignara a cada uno de ellos impidió que durmieran bien, pasaron un buen rato dormitando en la cubierta del yate, separados y pensando en que paso dar en cuanto bajaran de la embarcación; el que les siguiera la guardia costera no les tranquilizaba en lo absoluto, por el tipo de automóviles parqueados en la entrada de la cueva les daba a pensar que además de Fajardo había otras personas en escalones más altos de la política interesados en llevar a cabo la locura de Federico.

Amanecía y el sol se dejó ver en el horizonte, el mar en calma les dio los buenos días, Andrea y Hazel bajaron a descansar unas horas encargando a Raymond el timón después de una breve clase, Spengler sin sus bitácoras y equipo se sentía totalmente inútil y desvalido así que se entretuvo revisando los controles internos del navío que avanzaba suavemente sobre las olas.

—hola— adormilada Sy lo saludo acercándose tambaleante — ¿dormiste?—

—un poco— respondió — ¿y tu?—

—Nada, apenas y dormité en la madrugada— bostezó — ¿falta mucho para llegar?—

—Creo que no, supongo que a media mañana ya estaremos cerca— miró hacia la lejana costa, el paisaje ahora constaba de secciones de selva y secciones de playa turística bordeada por lujosos hoteles o residencias privadas.

—Anoche escuché algo raro, pero no quise preocupar a Ray— susurró de repente la muchacha –te lo digo porque en ese sentido eres un poco más crítico que él—

— ¿Secretos a Raymond?— eso no le gustó

—no es un secreto… solo quiero hablarlo contigo antes de decirle… — bufó contrariada — ¡no se como hacer esto! Por un lado me asusto lo que escuché, pero tampoco es mi deseo preocuparlos, te lo confío a ti porque se que lo conoces y me vas a ayudar a decirle las cosas— ahora que la súcubo no estaba en ella, se sentía algo sola sin que alguien la orientara sin hacer tanto escándalo por algo que tal vez solo fue una alucinación –Ray es capaz de no se… bajarme del yate para esconderme o lanzarse para averiguar que sucedía—.

—esta bien, lo siento no quise juzgarte— suspiró paciente — ¿Qué oíste?—

—Cuando Hazel subió al puente con el vino me pareció que el viento traía el sonido de un cascabeleo o algo similar— soltó en voz muy baja –se que los cascabeles forman parte de la vestimenta de… ok tu sabes de quien—

—Ah Puch— murmuró Spengler – si, forman parte de sus características físicas, pero como dices tal vez solo escuchaste mal, podría tratarse del mar o música que la brisa trajera de la playa—

—anoche el viento soplaba en sentido contrario a nosotros— respondió ella muy seria –por eso bajé corriendo, no había fiesta en la playa pues no vi ninguna hoguera o luces, la brisa se dirigía a la playa—

— ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con los niños secuestrados?— Silvana asintió muy seria –ok, es urgente entonces que lleguemos a puerto y tus padres nos localicen… necesitamos nuestro equipo— la muchacha se levantó para subir al puente, se detuvo a medio camino.

— ¿Spans?— él volteo tratando de lucir tranquilo –no se que vaya a pasar, la verdad tengo miedo… no por mí sino por ustedes… Ray me prometió que tendría cuidado ¿me prometerías lo mismo?—

—No—

—pero…—

—Ahora eres mi prioridad, lo siento pero no puedo hacer esa promesa—

— ¿Ni siquiera para que esté tranquila?—

— ¿Quieres que te mienta?— sonrió –esta bien, te lo prometo—

Contrariada subió al puente, Ray llevaba con soltura el timón y vigilaba que no se aproximara ninguna otra embarcación.

—Egon dice que es urgente llegar a puerto ¿sabes acelerar esta cosa?—

— ¿Urgente?— la miró extrañado mientras hacia presión en una palanca, de inmediato sintieron como el motor aumentaba su potencia.

—anoche te dije que escuché algo raro— él ni siquiera parpadeo, la miró fijamente esperando a que hablara –no quise preocuparte o presionar a Andrea, pero claramente oí como si sonaran cascabeles— intento interrumpirla pero con un gesto le pidió que aguardara — sé que debí decírtelo pero te conozco y era obvio que te preocuparías como lo estás ahora— le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla –te quiero y deseo evitarte todo esto, puedo con ello, solo quiero que estés tranquilo ¿ok?—

— ¿Spengler lo sabe?—

—aja—

No dijeron nada más, dio más potencia al motor y en pocos minutos el yate saltaba sobre las olas.

Unas horas después Hazel los despedía desde el puente, Andrea los acompañó hasta la salida del muelle; caminaron algunos metros hasta que lograron convencer a una anciana que conducía una carreta les llevara, su carga de pescado estaba destinada para la ciudad más cercana, así que su comprador se ofreció a llevarlos hasta allá.

Obtener hospedaje no fue tan difícil, Raymond se registró como turista alemán que recorría el país en un hotel sencillo y acogedor, Silvana se instaló en una casa de huéspedes como estudiante de intercambio colombiana y Egon consiguió una habitación en una zona más alejada, un pequeño hostal ecológico donde las cabañas se encontraban un poco aisladas unas de otras, sería fácil ocultarse ahí en caso de detectar cierto peligro. En la casa de huéspedes Sy trataba de comunicarse con Juanita, lo logró tras varios intentos.

— ¿Diga?— la voz de Juana sonaba extraña, algo distante y quizá hasta con temor.

—Buenas tardes, quiero dejar un mensaje para la señorita Silvana— la chica moduló su voz, algo pasaba y tal vez alguien escuchaba la llamada.

—lo siento pero la niña Silvana no se encuentra, salió de viaje— contestó su nana con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Puedo entonces enviarle un paquete?— aguzó el oído, claramente detectó el sonido de otra respiración en la línea –es urgente que lo guarde, son los mariscos que encargó hace unos meses de Boca, para sus padres—

—Claro, yo lo guardo— respondió la mujer — ¿están frescos entonces?—

—Frescos y en perfecto estado, muy naturales y ecológicos— indicó rogando que entendiera el mensaje encriptado.

—Entonces lo recibo señora…— aguardó un momento.

—Vinz— contestó –de empacadora malvavisco— contesto – gracias señora…—

—Juana, soy la ama de llaves—

—Gracias— colgó con un sentimiento de aprehensión ¿Qué estaría pasando en casa? ¿Quién amenazaba a Juanita?

Se encerró en su habitación aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a los chicos, temía que alguien dañara a su nana pero ¿como evitarlo?, su mente se iluminó con una idea y volvió al teléfono, marcó el numero directo de la oficina del agente judicial amigo de su padre.

— ¿Dónde estás? Todo el mundo te está buscando— exasperado el agente la atendió tras unos segundos de espera –hay una orden de captura en tu contra—

—Escúcheme con cuidado porque no voy a repetirlo— cuchicheo nerviosa –alguien está en casa amenazando a nanita, es urgente que envíe a alguien a revisar la casa y a cuidarla—

—Lo mejor es que te entregues y que tus amigos vuelvan a Manhattan…— no tuvo tiempo de decirle más, la chica cortó la comunicación.

Las cosas se habían complicado tremendamente; nerviosa se paseo por su pequeño dormitorio, era increíble pero sintió el enorme vacio dentro de ella, necesitaba a la súcubo más de lo que pensaba.

Fueron varias horas las que angustiada no se atrevió a salir, movía un poco la cortina para ver hacia el exterior, dio un salto cuando tocaron a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?— cambio un poco su acento y su tono de voz.

—Traigo un mensaje para la señorita Nahama— anuncio un hombre del otro lado de la puerta, aliviada abrió y se topó de frente con un bonito ramo de rosas.

—Entra— susurró vigilando que nadie se percatara — ¿Qué es eso?—

—Se me ocurrió— Ray cubría parte de su cara con la visera de la gorra –estaba preocupado, tenemos que buscar a Egon—

—si, ya hable con nanita y parece que la están vigilando, dudo que pueda darle el mensaje a mis padres—

—entonces tenemos que salir de aquí, así separados estamos en riesgo— sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita –ten—

Silvana la abrió con cuidado, se trataban de pupilentes de color claro.

—Que buena idea— susurró –solo que necesito reflejarme para ponérmelos—

—Es sencillo— Ray tomó uno indicándole como mover el ojo, le colocó las lentillas –te queda el color miel—

—Gracias— sonrió parpadeando incomoda –cabello negro, ojos miel ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?— miró a su alrededor — ¡bingo!— dio un gritito discreto.

Salieron de la casa de huéspedes evitando que alguien los viera, subieron a un taxi, previo a separarse se habían puesto de acuerdo en como localizarse y donde se instalarían, era fácil situar a Spengler.

Aunque la habitación que le asignaran era cómoda y fresca las circunstancias lo mantenían más que alerta, procuraba no hacer ruido alguno atento a cualquier sonido externo.

—Su pizza— anunció la voz femenina tras dos suaves golpes en la puerta, abrió de inmediato encontrándose con sus amigos de hizo entrar.

— ¿Pizza?— refunfuño en broma –preferiría otra cosa— recibió el paquete que compraran Ray y la muchacha antes de llegar, fue cuando notó el curioso disfraz de ella.

Además de los ojos color miel y el cabello corto de color negro, Silvana se había ingeniado la forma de atarse algo en el vientre, parecía tener al menos siete meses de gestación y el pants que le dejara Andrea ayudaba bastante a dar esa impresión.

—te dejo sola un par de horas y…— sonriendo la abrazó.

—No estuvo sola mucho tiempo— Ray le dio una palmada en la espalda –me dice Sy que ya avisó a Juana pero al parecer la están vigilando—

—Escuché que alguien nos espiaba en una de las extensiones, nanita estaba nerviosa— susurró apretando el abrazo –temo por ella—

—Va a estar bien, no pueden hacerle nada— le besó la frente— ¿Qué le dijiste?—

—que era secretaria en la empresa malvavisco y le enviaba un paquete con mariscos desde Boca, que se encontraban frescos y bien— recitó sonriendo.

—Al menos tu padre comprenderá el mensaje— Spengler la liberó sin dejar de mirar el falso vientre –Wow—

— ¿Qué?— un poco apenada comenzó a retirar la almohada, ya estaba bastante acalorada.

—Te ves muy bien— contestó destapando la caja de pizza — ¿al menos trajeron sodas?—

—Sip— respondió Ray que no había dejado de mirar discretamente por la ventana –están en esa bolsa— señalo un paquete –creo que hay que armarnos de paciencia— suspiró cerrando la cortina, fue cuando notó lo reducido del lugar — ¿y como vamos a dormir aquí?—

—Por supuesto que ella se queda en la cama— señaló la camita individual donde por su alta estatura se acomodaría difícilmente –puedo traer un par de sillas del asoleadero para que durmamos ahí nosotros—

—No es necesario tanto— opino la muchacha –traigo mi almohada— riendo se abrazó de ella.

Comieron la pizza en silencio, aunque trataban de mantenerse optimistas la sensación opresiva de estar ocultándose y la afirmación del amigo de Mario que estaban buscando a Silvana ya en los niveles judiciales los preocupó mucho.

La tarde pasó lentamente, no tenían hambre y el ruido de las cigarras sumado al calor insoportable terminó por agotarlos, Sy se había acomodado en un rincón sentada y abrazando su almohada, miraba fijamente un punto indeterminado mientras por su mente pasaban mil y un terribles posibilidades que estuviera viviendo Juanita.

Ray y Egon habían bajado el colchón al piso pegándolo a una pared, ambos se encontraban sentados con las piernas estiradas y la espalda en el muro, Stantz deshebrando un pedazo de tela, muy concentrado en planear una ruta de escape en caso de que los localizaran.

Spans solo miraba fijamente a Sy, tratando de deducir lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, preguntándose si en algún momento toda esa pesadilla llegaría a su fin.

Comment

Si, al parecer las cosas se han puesto difíciles... pero me imagino que los chicos siempre salen victoriosos ¿no? además siempre he sido enemiga de que todo color de rosa para los protagonistas, hay que sufrirle un poco...aunque me duele ver sufrir a mis amados.


	51. Breve historia de Juana-ayuda infernal

Capitulo 51

Unas horas antes de recibir la llamada de Silvana, Juana se encargaba de sus quehaceres diarios, su rutina no cambio en lo absoluto a pesar de estar muy preocupada por su pequeña.

Desde antes del nacimiento de Sy, Mario y Violeta acompañados de Evangelina visitaron Cunchucmil buscando a alguien apropiado para cuidar de la nena; la abuela no estaba muy conforme con la elección de su hija pues para nana de su nieta deseaba que fuera una mujer en especifico.

La humilde empleada recordaba ese día como el mejor de toda su vida, pasaba ya de los treinta y cinco años y no deseaba casarse con nadie del pueblo, además de que ella no era nativa de ahí por nacimiento pues su madre llegó con ella en brazos cuando se casara con un empleado de la hacienda; el ser ajena a su comunidad desde siempre provocó que los muchachos del lugar la ignoraran y las jóvenes la aislaran, siendo niña y hasta que conoció a los Torres Carrasco había sido una chica muy sola.

Apenas y Mario detuvo la camioneta en la que llegaron al pueblo cuando varias personas se reunieron en torno a ellos; se había corrido la voz de que irían a contratar a una empleada y nadie buscó sobresalir pues ya sabían que Evangelina tenía ya designada a una joven en específico.

Sin embargo Juana haciendo gala de su eterna rebeldía ante lo que no le gustaba, se presentó a la pareja bien peinada y muy bien arreglada, sonriendo les entregó una carta, el membrete pertenecía a la cercana parroquia y la letra estilizada al parecer pertenecía a alguno de los sacerdotes o religiosas.

"No se hablar español, no conozco la ciudad y ni siquiera me conocen. Me llamo Juana y tengo treinta y cinco años, soy soltera y sin hijos. Quiero hablar español, quiero conocer la ciudad y quiero cuidar a su bebé; mi mamá dice que cuido bien niños pues cuidé de mis once hermanos y sobrinos, todos viven y están muy sanos, algunos ya trabajan en el pueblo"

Violeta leyó la carta y fijó su vista en los brillantes y alegres ojos de Juanita que no quitaba su sonrisa abierta y sincera, guardó el papel y pidió a una mujer que le dijera que la consideraría candidata para cuidar a su bebé tan solo entrevistaran a la chica que sugería Evangelina.

Juanita no se desanimó, acentuó su sonrisa y los siguió un poco distante, esperando la respuesta.

La joven que Evangelina sugería distaba mucho de la suave y agradable presencia de la atrevida muchacha que interrumpiera su búsqueda, Josefina tendría ya sus veinticinco años, joven y de piel morena mostraba cierta actitud rebelde e impositiva; cuando la presentaron con la pareja sonrió de lado con suficiencia, dedicó una mirada de asco a Juana y comenzó a hablar en fluido español.

— ¿Tienes experiencia cuidando bebés?— fue la primer pregunta de Mario.

—Yerno, si te la recomiendo es porque…— intervino Evangelina que a su vez fue interrumpida por él.

—Discúlpeme suegra pero el padre del bebé soy yo— corto tajante – respóndeme Josefina ¿sabes cuidar a recién nacidos? ¿Alguien puede darme referencias tuyas?—

—No, no he cuidado bebés pero puedo aprender— contestó algo molesta ¿Por qué la cuestionaba ese extraño? Finalmente la ama siempre había sido Doña Evangelina y quien mandaba Don Federico. –Dígale doñita— presiono a la anciana.

—Evangelina, tú eres la abuela, nosotros los padres— insistió el hombre muy molesto –no queremos que una primeriza se haga cargo de nuestro hijo—

—pero Mario— insistió molesta la anciana

—madre, cumplimos tu capricho de que sea alguien del pueblo, pero no se…Josefina no me convence— respondió Violeta mirando de arriba abajo a la chica, vestía demasiado ligera para su gusto, y una rebeldía violenta brillaba en su mirada, nada que ver con la muchachita que valiente se presentara primero ante ellos.

—Doñita— insistió Josefina que ya hasta tenía arriba de la camioneta sus valijas

—lo siento pero creo que mejor contratamos a Juana ¿te parece bien mi amor?— Mario tomó la mano de su esposa que apenas demostraba los cuatro meses de embarazo –ella podrá cuidarte desde ahora—

—Pero…pero…— tartamudeo molesta la anciana — ¡Violeta apóyame!—

—Lo siento mamá pero confío en las corazonadas de mi esposo— llamó a Juana con la mano –recoge tus cosas y avisa a tu familia, te vas con nosotros—

Por unos segundos la muchacha pareció no entender hasta que Josefina comenzó a insultarla en su lengua materna, ésta en vez de enojarse con la violenta mujer sonrió alegre y corrió hacia el caserío.

—Espero que no se arrepientan… estas son muy mañosas y hasta puede robarles— gruñó Evangelina subiendo a la camioneta, Juanita llegó con un pequeño atado de ropa, subió al lado de la anciana sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues bienvenida a nuestra familia Juanita— le saludó sonriente Violeta –sé que vas a quedarte con nosotros por mucho tiempo—

Aprendió con ellos a hablar correctamente el español pues con su madre se acostumbró a hablar el maya, le enseñaron los modales básicos en la mesa y le promovieron el gusto por el estudio, gracias a sus patrones logró concluir en pocos meses la secundaria y una carrera técnica que Violeta insistió que cursara cuando Silvana aún era una bebita...

Sin embargo Juana era feliz, se integró como parte de la familia y desde que Silvana naciera no se separó de ella, aunque no se acostumbraba en esos años, sugirió a Violeta que amamantara a la niña cosa que sí hizo con resultados importantes sobre la salud de Sy, enseñó a Mario a bañar a la niña y cambiarle los pañales, le daba de comer cuando los patrones salían y se desvelaba junto con ellos cuando la nena se enfermaba.

Por las mañanas en que estudiaba su carrera comercial se cargaba en un brazo la mochila de libros, en el otro la pañalera con biberones, pañales y ropita extra de la niña a la que acomodaba en un carrito, aprendió a llegar a su colegio en transporte publico en el que se movía como toda una experta, tomaba sus clases, mantenía tranquila a la niña que ya de por si era muy calladita, así se graduó en menos de dos años.

Con ella la chiquilla dio sus primeros pasos cuando Violeta y Mario se encontraban en un congreso, y su primera palabra fue "ninita" mientras esperaban a la madre de la niña en los jardines del campus de la universidad donde daba clases; la pequeña fue su compañera de estudios, la mascota de la clase y gracias a ella los profesores le tenían la paciencia suficiente cuando llegaba cansada a sus exámenes.

—Si no te gusta servir en la casa siempre podrás encontrar trabajo en una empresa— orgullosa recibió el diploma de secretaria que le entregara satisfecha la nana.

Podría decirse que era la segunda madre de Sy y la amaba como solo una madre puede amar a su hijo, por lo que la situación actual la mantenía en constante zozobra.

Terminaba de guardar algunas prendas que dejará su ahora "niño" Egon en la tintorería cuando tocaron la puerta, abrió tan rápido como pudo, pensando en que eran ellos.

—Buenas tardes, buscamos a la señorita Silvana Torres— un hombre vestido de civil le mostró una identificación oficial.

—La niña se encuentra de viaje— contestó tratando de mantener la puerta entreabierta.

—Traigo una orden de registro— le dio un sobre –debo intervenir sus teléfonos y dejar una guardia—

—Los señores no están y no puedo…— el tipo cambio de inmediato su semblante mirándola con dureza.

—Puedo llevármela a la cárcel por interferir en una investigación oficial— gruño el agente y fue cuando la mujer vio a otros cuatro parados en la banqueta, más allá de pequeño jardín delantero.

—Este bien— susurró dándose por vencida.

El resto de la mañana los oficiales revisaron la casa, curiosearon el dormitorio de Sy y revolvieron todo, conectaron cables extras a los teléfonos y se sentaron a ver la televisión como si nada.

— ¿Tienes algo de comer?— preguntó altanero uno de los oficiales.

—No, cuando los patrones salen voy a comer con una vecina— respondió molesta, precisamente ese día debería haber ido al supermercado a surtir la despensa, pero no pensaba gastar dinero o esfuerzo para atender a esos hombres –si tienen hambre hay una fonda a dos calles de aquí—

Tras discutir unos minutos los agentes decidieron dejar a dos de guardia mientras los otros tres iban por comida, llevaban poco tiempo fuera cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Espérese— refunfuño el oficial encendiendo un aparato y descolgando una de las extensiones cuando ella contestó.

— ¿Diga?— susurró asustada, ¿cómo prevenir a su niña que estaba en peligro?

—Buenas tardes, quiero dejar un mensaje para la señorita Silvana— la voz sonó distinta pero conocía perfectamente a su niña y sus juegos, era ella.

—Lo siento pero la señorita Silvana no se encuentra, salió de viaje— respondió con la respiración entrecortada, el agente manipulaba una grabadora al mismo tiempo que sostenía la bocina pegada a su oreja con el hombro.

— ¿puedo entonces enviarle un paquete? es urgente que lo guarde muy bien, son los mariscos que encargó hace unos meses de Boca, para sus padres—

—Claro, yo lo guardo— respondió Juanita intentando no sonreír aliviada — ¿están frescos entonces?—

—Frescos y en perfecto estado, muy naturales y ecológicos— la voz de la chica sonaba segura y tranquila.

—Entonces lo recibo señora…— esperó un poco más, debía asegurarse que era ella.

—Vinz— contestó –de empacadora malvavisco, gracias señora…—

—Juana, soy la ama de llaves—

—Gracias—

Colocó el teléfono en su sitio, aliviada comprendió el mensaje, Silvana y los muchachos estaban bien y en un sitio cerca del mar, les pasaría el mensaje tal cual a los señores en cuanto llamaran.

— ¿Boca del Rio?— curioso el agente terminaba de colgar también.

—Siempre que vienen a México, desde que se fueron al otro lado, encargan mariscos de ahí— se encogió de hombros –ya sabe que algunos patrones son muy delicados— el comentario lo hizo despectiva, como si le fastidiaran algunas costumbres de su familia, tenia que convencerlo que al menos ella no guardaba secretos.

—por eso come con su vecina ¿no es así?— sonriendo amistoso se sentó en el sofá subiendo las botas en la mesita de café.

—Justamente por eso joven— refunfuño –me cuentan cada frijol— y volvió a su cocina para no seguir hablando.

Ahora debía esperar la llamada de los patrones, no se atrevió a salir para comprarse algo de comida temiendo que llamaran, rebuscó en la despensa y llevó a su dormitorio pan y leche que comió veloz, no se arriesgaría a que ellos contestaran o abrieran la puerta.

Por su parte, Violeta y Mario dejaron pasar algunas horas como si nada les preocupara; apenas poco tiempo después de que la chica y sus compañeros dejaran el hotel y corroborando los temores de Egon, un despliegue de varias patrullas y camionetas de policía estatal y municipal cerraron la avenida principal evitando que los turistas abandonaran la zona, policías a caballo también se apostaron cercando las playas.

Como a ellos no los buscaban, no relacionaron los apellidos paternos con la fugitiva, solo echaron un rápido ojo a Violeta por ser mujer y a Mario por considerar que uno de los "gringos" se disfrazara, los policías quedaron satisfechos con la explicación de la pareja madura y solitaria en una segunda luna de miel.

Sin embargo a los turistas extranjeros los trataron de las peores maneras, revisaban sus habitaciones tirando cosas por todos lados, los automóviles eran acarreados en grúas y a las mujeres las encerraban en las salas de conferencias, la tortura del calor y la sed aunada a una multitud asustada hacia hablar a cualquiera.

Mario todavía se atrevió a lavar el auto que Violeta rentara esa misma tarde que los chicos salieran, fingió una revisión de frenos mientras uno de los policías charlaba animadamente con él sobre el último partido de futbol; bebieron una cerveza y se despidieron como grandes amigos.

— ¡Es increíble que tardaras tanto!— le reprocho su mujer cuando subió al coche su equipaje –dentro el lugar hay un caos total—

—lo se, ¿Qué hacia? ¿Correrlo y mandarlo al demonio?— sonrió abiertamente cuando al salir del estacionamiento el oficial lo llamó con una señal — ¿dígame?— preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

—voy para la salida de la ciudad, ¿puede llevarme?—

— ¡Por supuesto!— contestó sonriendo –ella es mi mujer, le platique de ella—

—mucho gusto señora, con todo respeto es más guapa de lo que me dijo su señor esposo —

—gracias— intento ocultar su nerviosismo sacando su espejo y maquillajes –aunque es difícil mantener la pose de mujer perfecta con este calor—temblaba ante la idea de que al hombre se le ocurriera revisar el portaequipaje repleto por el tamaño de las mochilas de protones y el equipaje de los prófugos.

Para su suerte siguieron su camino charlando de cosas triviales, aunque ella deseaba bajar al hombre que parloteaba a su lado. Lo dejaron en uno de los hoteles al final de la avenida costera, se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos de Mario y un beso en la mano de Violeta, arrancaron en cuanto el sujeto le aviso a sus compañeros que la pareja podía salir sin ser revisada.

Durante algunos minutos guardaron silencio, fuera de la zona hotelera la vida parecía normal y tranquila, algo tan irreal sobre todo por las cosas que habían atestiguado desde días atrás.

Apenas llegaron a una gasolinera se detuvieron, compraban algo de beber y comer para seguir su camino cuando un muchacho desarrapado se les acercó.

—Tienen que darse prisa, no podremos cuidarla por mucho— susurró el joven cuando estuvo muy cerca de ellos, Violeta reconoció de inmediato los bellos rasgos de Ahharu.

— ¿Dónde están?— siseo preocupada mientras le entregaba sonriendo un trozo de pan que el chico tomo curioso.

—no puedo decirte, pero tu madre está pagando una fortuna en sangre para encontrarla— la vio fijamente a los ojos –todavía tiene el poder de recapturar a Nahama— tragó saliva, parecía sufrir un dolor tremendo –no puedo seguir más aquí tu sol me tortura; si ellos capturan a Nahama van a atrapar a tu hija, así que solo dense prisa— y echó a correr hacia la frondosa selva.

— ¿Va a regresar ese súcubo?— preocupado Mario la tomó del brazo, ella no retiraba la vista del punto donde el joven había desaparecido.

—Entra al auto, vámonos— susurró preocupada.

Retomaron el camino de nuevo en silencio, los negros ojos del demonio los veían desde la selva donde se ocultara. Dos seres alados más se unieron a él.

—¿Les has avisado?— preguntó uno de ellos, alto y de cuerpo musculoso enorme, sus ojos eran brasas ardientes y el rostro deformado por cicatrices de viejas batallas, dos enormes colmillos asomaban de su maxilar inferior como si fueran de jabalí –ya percibo desde aquí el olor a sangre de su ofrenda—

—Avisados están Botis— contestó Ahharu –es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora—

— ¡podemos atacar a Puch, su ejército no es tan poderoso!— gruño otro demonio a sus espaldas, éste era tan delgado como un esqueleto, su piel casi negra también estaba surcada por infinidad de cicatrices, sus alas amplias lo cubrían de los escasos rayos de sol vespertinos que aún atravesaban al tupido follaje –si destruimos el cuerpo del mortal todo va a terminar, así evitamos que se lleven a nuestra hermana con ellos—

— ¡Solo el Maestro y mi Madre pueden matarlo, ya lo sabes Baal!— contestó Ahharu furioso — ¿acaso crees que no deseo arrancarle la piel a ese mortal? ¿Crees que no quiero tragarme entera la esencia de Puch? Pero mi madre ha ordenado que no hagamos nada aun— y desapareció en una columna de humo gris.

De noche Violeta tomó el volante para que su esposo descansara, entendió perfectamente el mensaje del demonio, de atrapar a la súcubo encontrarían fácilmente a su hija… debía volar para encontrarla antes y aceleró a fondo.

Llegaron a un poblado pequeño, apenas unas casitas y una gasolinera con cafetería abierta las 24 horas.

—Necesitas dormir— Mario le entregó un café humeante que compro mientras ella estiraba las piernas –yo manejo de aquí en adelante—

— ¿descansaste?—

—Si, lo suficiente para conducir hasta el puerto—

—Ok— suspiró dando un trago a su café –sigo sin creer en todas esas cosas que pasaron a nuestras espaldas— miró la luna llena –mamá resultó ser hermana de papá, papá sigue vivo y se trata de un maldito demonio—

—Tch tch tch— una burlona voz femenina se hizo escuchar tras ella provocándole un sobresalto –Ah Puch no es un demonio de mi nivel— ronroneo Lilith –así que no lo sobreestimes tanto, si… tiene un poco de ventaja en este momento pero todo va a cambiar—

— ¿Ahora que?— suspiró Violeta fastidiada.

—Tienen a mi hermana— gruñó la demonio abriendo sus alas y descubriendo su cuerpo pálido y luminoso a la luz de la luna –de alguna manera la han encadenado a este plano…aunque ten por seguro que no está en el cuerpo de tu hija todavía—

— ¿Sabes si llegaron ya a algún sitio?— preocupado Mario se olvidó de la naturaleza de su aliada.

—No han tocado puerto aún; tengo a uno de mis soldados custodiándoles y me mantiene informada de lo que suceda— se encogió de hombros – manténganse alertas ¿entendido?— y levantó el vuelo sin más.

— ¿Mantenernos alertas?— Violeta le dedico una mirada de enojo — ¿y cuando nos enlistamos en su ejercito?— su esposo ya no contestó y retomaron el camino hacia Veracruz.

A medio día todavía no decidían si instalarse en un lugar o esperar a que ella se comunicara con Juanita, a quien todavía no llamaban pues Mario tras charlar vía telefónica con uno de sus amigos de la policía Judicial supo que su casa y sus teléfonos eran vigilados, tenían una sola oportunidad de comunicarse con la empleada y rogar que Silvana ya se hubiera comunicado.

Por fin Violeta se decidió a marcarle, tras un timbrazo le contestó Juanita.

— ¿Diga?— la voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba extraña.

—Juanita, soy la señora… ¿Todo bien en casa? ¿Nos ha buscado alguien?—

—todo tranquilo como siempre doñita, solo los buscó la Señora Mariana para invitarlos a una cena— bien, al parecer sucedía algo pues no conocían a ninguna Mariana — ¿Cómo va su paseo con don Mario?— definitivamente alguien los espiaba y eso la puso nerviosa.

— ¡Ay Juanita ya nos hacían falta las vacaciones!— trató de sonar convincente – ¿la nena se ha comunicado?—

—no, no se nada de ella—

—Tranquila, ya sabes que cuando sale con sus amigos se olvida de todo lo demás— trato de hacer escuchar una risita complaciente –además creo que va a visitar a mi madre—

—Si, eso me dijo antes de irse— respondió Juanita — ¡deberás señora se me olvidaba el recado!— saltó sorprendida por el cambio drástico –me llamo la señora Vinz, de la empacadora Malvavisco donde compran los mariscos— ¿los mariscos? Esperó a que la mujer fuera más precisa –dice que la niña Silvanita ya había pagado el paquete para este mes y que lo van a enviar directito de Boca, que esta fresco y en buen estado—

—ok ¿solo eso?—

—Si ya sabe que la niña anda en las cosas de ecología y todo eso, por eso el pedido lo hizo de mariscos naturales y ecológicos—

—bien, recibes el paquete y lo congelas ¿entendido?—

—si doñita ¿algo mas?—

—nada Juanita, si quieres puedes tomarte el resto de la semana para descansar—

—gracias doña Violetita ¿regresan pronto?—

—Mario y yo regresamos a la ciudad a mas tardar mañana para ir a Manhattan ¿quieres acompañarnos?—

— ¡uy patrona pues ya sabe que si!—

—Háblale entonces al juez Ordoñez ¿te acuerdas de él?—

—si señora—

—Dile que te ayude a tramitar tu pasaporte y tu visa como mi acompañante—

—Gracias patrona— se escuchó un suspiro de alivio –ya no quería quedarme sola otra vez en la casa—

—Bien, prepara todo entonces y ya te daremos tus vacaciones allá, para que conozcas la ciudad— su marido la apresuró –te vemos pasado mañana entonces, cuídate mucho— y colgó.

—Están en Boca del Rio— avisó a su esposo, de nuevo volvieron a la carretera.

comment

y se acerca el finaaaal chan chan chan chaaaaaaaan


	52. ¡Sorpresa!

Capitulo 52

Ya era de noche y el trio dormitaba incomodo en su pequeña habitación, Silvana se había hecho ovillo en un rincón abrazando su almohada, Raymond cabeceaba despertando sobresaltado y Egon seguía impasible escuchando cualquier ruido externo.

—Raymond— llamó a su amigo en voz tan baja que apenas se le escuchaba –voy a salir por algo de cenar, necesito moverme—

—No creo que sea oportuno separarnos— vio a la chica— aunque supongo que si, ella necesita algo de comer—

—Entonces vigílala, no salgan y no hagan ruido— siseo levantándose con dificultad, sacudió su ropa arrugada y cuidando de que no lo viera nadie abandonó el dormitorio cerrando con cuidado la puerta; el apenas perceptible clic hizo saltar a la muchacha.

— ¿Ray, Egon?— murmuró asustada.

—Aquí estoy— la llamó con voz baja –Spans fue por algo para cenar—

— ¿Lo dejaste ir?— preocupada se acercó gateando a él –pero… es peligroso—

—si, se que es peligroso pero necesitaba salir, ya sabes que no le gusta estar encerrado sin hacer nada—

—Mjm— contestó ella acurrucándosele –tengo miedo, es como si fuera a pasar algo—

— ¿Un presentimiento?— Sy asintió –es lógico, no sabemos que está pasando—

Guardaron silencio cuando varias voces comenzaron a escucharse, hablaban muy bajo y al parecer eran más de dos personas, Ray se levantó dejando a Silvana medio oculta en la oscuridad y se colocó a un lado de la puerta, tomó un pesado adorno para recibir al menos a uno de sus desconocidos visitantes con un buen golpe.

El inconfundible ruido de la llave girando en la cerradura hizo que la chica apretara los ojos, mil y un posibilidades pasaron por su mente; imaginó a Egon arrestado fuera del hotel en manos de violentos policías, a su primo Fernando con Angélica y el abuelo Federico intentando entrar, sostuvo la respiración cuando la puerta se entreabrió.

—Soy yo— siseo Spans evitando así que Ray le propinara un fuerte golpe –pueden pasar— avisó a sus acompañantes, Violeta entró de inmediato.

— ¿Nena?— la buscó entre las sombras, la figura delgada de la chica se lanzó a sus brazos – ¡mi niña!— sollozando ambas mujeres se abrazaron.

— ¡Mami ha sido una pesadilla!— gimió abrazada, sintió como su padre se unía a ellas — ¡papá debes ayudar a los muchachos, deben volver a Manhattan!—

— ¿Qué pasa?— intento tranquilizarla su padre –los veo bien y…—

— ¡pasa que mi abuela y sus hijos están locos, pasa que Seretta fue arrestado por mi culpa, pasa que los quiero mucho y… y…!— comenzó a hipar.

—Tranquila— la abrazó con más fuerza su madre –se que han sido horas difíciles pero ya todo va a estar bien mi niña— susurró en su oído— y si quieres que los muchachos vuelvan a Manhattan es cosa que debes hablar con ellos—

— ¿Crees que vamos a abandonarte ahora?— con un nudo en la garganta Stantz le dio la mano obligándola a verlo –si, todo se ha complicado pero no vamos a dejarte—

—pero, no quiero que ustedes…— y un nuevo ataque de llanto la hizo callar.

— ¿Recuerdas mi promesa?— Spengler se acercó –nunca más te sentirías sola o asustada, siempre voy a estar a tu lado—

—Es que… ¡son tantas cosas!— gimoteo – ¡no se que hacer, no quiero que les pase algo!—

—Entonces en vez de querernos alejar hay que planear nuestro siguiente paso— sugirió Ray –por ahora creo que debemos dejar este sitio—

—Opino lo mismo, antes de que comiencen a cerrarnos el paso— intervino Egon.

—La casa está vigilada, es imposible que vayan por ahora— les avisó Mario –y por lo que sabemos tienen de nuevo cautiva a Nahama, no sabemos como la harán poseer de nuevo a Silvana—

— ¿La tienen de nuevo?— un toque de angustia en la chica llamó la atención de todos – ¡debemos salvarla!—

—Tiene varias legiones de demonios listos para eso hija— intentó su padre hacerla desistir –por ahora es mejor alejarte y…—

—Silvana tiene razón— el timbre grave de la voz de Ahharu se hizo escuchar de entre las sombras –existe un lazo entre ambas que impide que la liberemos—

— ¡Mi hija no va a enfrentar de nuevo a esos locos!— resoplo furioso Mario.

—Tienen un convenio y hay que romperlo, es necesario que Silvana esté presente— insistió el joven vampiro.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?— contestó la muchacha adelantándose, soltando la mano de Raymond que la veía sorprendido y Egon solo guardó silencio.

—Para liberarla tienes que destruir el envase donde está recluida—el joven encogió los hombros y sus alas se movieron por reflejo –vas a guardar de nuevo su esencia—

— ¡Creí que ustedes la querían de vuelta!— exclamó furioso el padre de la chica propinándole un puñetazo en el hombro al joven que no se alteró – ¡se supone que Silvana sería libre de ella y la partida de psicópatas que….!— la voz se le quebró.

—Hace siglos destruyeron su cuerpo mortal— contestó el joven acercándose a Sy –ella necesita un vehículo para seguir adelante, incluso en nuestra dimensión sufrió mucho mientras Lilith y nuestro padre discutían como obtener un cuerpo para ella— miró a Egon –siguen sopesando tu propuesta cazador—

— ¿Tu propuesta?— extrañado Ray lo miró más su amigo no se perturbó.

—Por ahora necesitan que alguien la cuide— suspiró Sy — ¿eso no va a enfermarme?—

—Mi madre me ha explicado que cuando ustedes son poseídas, hay un conflicto entre su ánima y nuestra hermana— intentó sonreír –solo va a ser por un tiempo corto… y créeme que se te va a retribuir onerosamente por tu ayuda—

—Solo deseo terminar ya con esto— agotada la muchacha se encogió de hombros — ¿Qué debemos hacer?—

—Por ahora tienen que ir a la hacienda— miró a los muchachos –cazadores ¿tienen sus armas?—

—Si— respondió Egon –como le dije a tu madre, estamos preparados para hacer nuestra parte— Raymond le dio un codazo, su amigo le hizo un gesto de que tuviera paciencia.

—Ustedes— se dirigió a los padres de la chica –llevarán a tres de mis soldados sustituyendo a los cazadores y a la portadora— Violeta lo vio con asco – van a ser nuestro escudo pues allanarán el camino del segundo encuentro—

— ¡ok, vamos a llevar a tres demonios a bordo!— bufó Mario pensando en cuantas horas pasaría hablando con un sacerdote contándole toda esta aventura.

—En cuanto lleguen a su casa en la ciudad los recibirán para detenerlos, ustedes no intervengan y finjan contrariedad— sonrió –ellos sabrán que hacer—

— ¿mientras tanto que hacemos nosotros?— Silvana lo escuchaba atenta.

—Los cazadores van a acompañarte de vuelta al templo de Puch— le entregó una pequeña daga –con esto tienes que abrir el envase donde está atrapada y atravesarás el corazón para que ella pueda escapar—

—En ese momento ella va a entrar en mí de nuevo—

—Si, ustedes— señaló a Raymond y Egon –van a necesitar más que la magia de sus rayos para destruir a los seguidores de Puch, sabemos que tienen la capacidad de atrapar y guardar la esencia—

—Pero nuestras trampas no son suficientes— respondió Raymond— la mayoría se quedó en casa de Silvana en New York—

—Peter tiene llave de la casa— informó Violeta — ¿podríamos llamarlo?— Silvana hizo un gesto de desagrado –lo siento nena pero necesitan ayuda— Spengler tomó el teléfono y marcó de inmediato al domicilio de Venkman.

—No tenemos la unidad contenedora, fue destruida— insistió Ray.

—Cuando los atrapen mis guerreros se harán cargo de ellos— Ahharu al parecer tenía todo bien planeado.

—Hecho— aviso Egon— Peter toma el vuelo hacia Mérida lo más pronto posible, vamos a esperarlo en el aeropuerto—

—Silvana puede hacerlo, su disfraz es más discreto y convincente— opinó Mario –se que es mucho riesgo pero ustedes son muy conocidos—

—Y tienen cosas que hacer todavía— siguió el joven dando instrucciones por unos minutos más.

Ya con su equipaje a la mano, hospedados en otro lugar bajó identidades falsas Silvana totalmente transformada de una chiquilla de ojos negros y cabello blanco, ahora aparentaba ser una rebelde chica goth, esperaba impaciente el vuelo donde Venkman arribaría a Mérida.

El distorsionado sistema de voceo anuncio la llegada del American Air Lines donde llegaba Peter, lo esperó en la salida de pasajeros y con malestar lo distinguió entre la multitud, aparentemente del brazo de una mujer que no era Dana.

— ¿Doctor Peter Venkman?— lo atajó –vengo por usted—

El psicólogo la vio con burla, sonrió y después de despedirse de la despampanante mujer que le acompañaba echó a andar al lado de Sy.

— ¿Para que quieran todas las trampas?— preguntó curioso cuando el chico del carrito de equipajes los alcanzó con dos cajas grandes selladas.

—Los muchachos van a explicarte— respondió entre dientes –así que cállate y sígueme— salieron del aeropuerto donde los esperaba un taxi.

El trayecto lo hicieron envueltos en un pesado silencio, llegaron al hotel y sin que Silvana le ayudara tuvo que arreglárselas para subir las cajas a la habitación donde los esperaban.

Contrario a lo que pudiera haber imaginado, sus amigos no lo recibieron tan efusivamente como le hubiese gustado, ambos revisaban las pocas trampas que llevaran en el viaje, vestían sus uniformes que estaban impecables y un gesto serio, de preocupación, se reflejaba en sus rostros.

— ¡Tadaaaan!— exclamo al cerrar la puerta, Raymond le dedico una discreta sonrisa, Egon lo ignoró pues se encontraba concentrado trabajando en una de las mochilas de protones.

—Que hay Venkman— murmuró Stantz dejando el medidor epk a un lado del equipo que al parecer ya había revisado, tomó una trampa y usando las gafas de aumento comenzó a revisarla.

—Supuse que les daría mucho gusto verme— confesó un poco confundido – y díganme ¿ahora que aventura nos espera?— se sentó en un sofá frente a ellos – ¿por fin esta niña les ha mostrado que su caso es una total fantasía?—

—vamos a enfrentar a varios demonios Venkman— resoplo Egon –Silvana no ha mentido en ningún momento, de hecho no tenia ni idea de las dimensiones que su caso ha tomado—

— ¿Varios demonios?— mascullo el psicólogo burlón.

—se trata de una guerra Peter, el infierno que nosotros conocemos por referencias religiosas a una esfera totalmente distinta que busca invadirnos, aunque al parecer Silvana es solo una pieza menor ya que los demonios más fuertes ya se encuentran fuera de su universo desde hace siglos—

—Haber si entiendo— incrédulo miró a sus amigos –Silvana sí esta poseída por un demonio sumerio—

—Mesopotámico— intervino ella –Nahama la hermana e hija de Lilith, concubina de Ahharu— su interlocutor hizo un gesto de no creerle — ¡les dije que Venkman no nos ayudaría!—

—Peter debes creer lo que te decimos— ahora si Egon le dio su atención – hace siglos un sacerdote maya se vio involucrado en una disputa por tierras en este mismo lugar, los invasores lo apresaron y él a su vez consiguió liberar a un demonio de su propia religión… Ah Puch, es el que Silvana ve en cada reflejo—

—ok sigo escuchándote—

—Puch ha tenido siglos para planear una invasión a gran escala, sacar a los habitantes del Xibalbá y destruir tanto nuestra dimensión como otras— continuo Spengler muy serio –Lilith se presentó para ayudarnos a liberar a Nahama pero no contábamos con que la tienen atada por conjuros muy antiguos, así que cuando creímos que la primera parte de este caso se había completado, resultó que no era así—

—Aja— Peter entornó los ojos ¿acaso el más ecuánime de los tres ya había perdido la razón?

—deja de lado tu vanidad mi querido Peter— la ronroneante y sensual voz de Lilith lo hizo saltar, sin que él se diera cuenta de donde salió, a su lado la súcubo se encontraba de pie, con las alas plegadas en su espalda lo miraba risueña mostrándole los colmillos –crees tener siempre la razón y eso, cariño, es pase directo a mi dimensión— se relamió los labios –será un placer recibirte en algunas décadas—

Venkman saltó como impulsado por un resorte alejándose de la mujer, alarmado buscó una de las mochilas que convenientemente Silvana ya había acomodado en un rincón lejos de su alcance.

— ¿Lista querida?— la mujer extendió su mano delgada terminada en garras amarillentas.

—Cuando los muchachos dispongan, estoy lista— respondió tomando la mano helada — ¿no tengo opción entonces?—

—ninguna, el lazo que las ata es muy poderoso, solo una manera existe para separarlas— suspiró Lilith –y por ahora no tenemos otra posibilidad—

— ¿Qué se supone entonces que debo hacer?— un poco asustado Peter se había replegado al lado de Ray que al parecer no le preocupaba la presencia de la Reina de los infiernos.

—Colgarte tu mochila y reventar cabezas— contestó Stantz –no son humanos y eso debes entenderlo, los seres que vamos a enfrentar fueron en algún momento personas, ahora son solo envases de engendros mayas—

—Debes disparar ya sea a la frente o a la boca— comenzó a instruirlo Egon –debes evitar tocar la brea que sale de sus cuerpos—

—cuando la brea comience a salir, vas a abrir las trampas, así vamos a capturarlos— siguió Ray

— ¿brea? ¿Fueron personas pero ya no?— asustado por tanta información no sabía que hacer o decir.

—la brea es una sustancia parecida al ectoplasma, se alimenta de la energía que emiten tanto los demonios como las personas que les acogen— continúo Egon –como las emociones transmitidas por las personas son negativas, la sustancia es como un medio de transporte para los demonios que ya te dijimos—

—ella no es de brea— señaló a Lilith

—Depende mucho de nuestra antigüedad, estos son muy jóvenes— respondió la demonio –solo tienen menos de mil años de existencia, nosotros tenemos mucho más—

—Cuando comiences a disparar no te detengas— siguió Spengler –vas a usar las ráfagas a nivel doce, insisto que hay que evitar que te salpiquen—

—Ok, nivel doce, reventar cabezas, no ser embarrado— repitió no muy convencido.

— ¡Por cierto!— intervino Ray –va a haber otros demonios a los que no debes atacar, un par de legiones van a ayudarnos a crear un cerco para que Silvana pueda acercarse al envase donde tienen a Nahama para destruirlo, en cuanto la tengamos habrá que escapar a toda velocidad—

—Botis, Baal y mi hijo podrán llevarlos a un lugar seguro, la legión de Andras se va a encargar de los que atrapen en sus equipos, los que les serán devueltos en cuanto terminemos con ellos—

—Ok ok, solo necesito que me expliquen… ¿desde cuando nos aliamos con demonios?— gruñó molesto y todavía algo confundido.

comment

Si ok, tuve que meterlo, me cae mal pero ¿que hago?


	53. Después de todo, eres parte del equipo

Capitulo 53

Al anochecer salieron de Boca de Rio en una camioneta rentada, aprovechando que Venkman no era buscado utilizaron muy a su disgusto su tarjeta de crédito. Con el acelerador a fondo con la intención de llegar a más tardar al medio día.

Ray y Egon se ocultaron en la parte trasera de su transporte, Silvana en el lugar del copiloto indicaba a Peter el camino a seguir, sentían latir sus corazones con fuerza, participarían en una batalla de esferas, un encuentro de demonios.

-si no eres parte de los principales ¿Por qué te quieren con ellos?- se animó a preguntar Venkman.

-aunque tengo sangre de un extraño para la familia, se cuidaron de engendrar hasta la generación de mamá entre los mismos hermanos y en su defecto primos con la sangre más limpia- respondió sin mirarlo – ellos quieren que tenga al menos un hijo con uno de mis primos que es a su vez hijo de hermanos- Peter hizo un gesto de asco- por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, es asqueroso-

-¿y para qué ese hijo o hija?-

-todavía no lo sabemos, supusimos que como tienen a Nahama como prisionera de guerra querrían sacrificarla, y con ella a mi… - suspiró –los muchachos y Lilith nos rescataron precisamente de un ritual de sacrificio previo al de ayer en la noche-

-¿nos?-

-A Nahama y a mí, pero dice Lilith que de nuevo la han capturado- miro hacia la selva, se veía como un manchón verde que cruzaba veloz a su lado –así que en cierta manera estoy como al principio- froto con suavidad la cicatriz que desde varios días atrás le provocaba un dolor quemante que prefería callar antes de preocupar a los muchachos.

-mencionaste sacrificios ¿te refieres a homicidios?- eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-si, me quieren inculpar de cuatro o cinco, los muchachos dicen que fue una de mis primas pero no lo sé en realidad- suspiró –temo por la vida de los niños que secuestraron antier, aunque estoy segura que ya los mataron-

-es difícil creer en una secta homicida en estos días- admitió Peter sin dejar de mirar el camino –aunque en estos lugares olvidados por la civilización…- Sy lo interrumpió molesta.

-las sectas de este tipo no son exclusivas de lugares remotos; te recuerdo la secta de los Gozerianos, a mediados de los veintes y el supuesto auge tecnológico de tu país, sacrificios humanos en un edificio céntrico habitado por millonarios- negó con la cabeza –mientras los científicos mantengan una idea xenófoba y clasicista nunca van a averiguar nada, nunca van a aprender nada- un dolor agudo en su brazo la hizo callar.

-duele mucho ¿no es así?- intuitivo la miró de lado.

-si, pero no les digas- susurró –no quiero preocuparlos-se levantó la muñequera para enseñarle su cicatriz; había dejado de ser solo una protuberancia pálida pulsante, ahora presentaba un color blanco lechoso y algo se movía dentro de ella, como si cientos de gusanos estuvieran a punto de brotar.

-iugh- gruño él haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

-Peter, detente en cuanto puedas, necesito estirarme un poco- solicitó Ray, Sy volteo discretamente para verlos sintiendo como si un puño apretara su corazón, ambos con ojeras y cansados, Egon cabeceando incomodo en un asiento y Ray buscando una posición cómoda.

-supongo que cualquier acotamiento te parece bien- respondió en broma Venkman orillándose, apenas se detuvo Silvana bajó siguiendo a Ray.

-¿Qué tienes?- preocupada lo detuvo por el brazo.

-nada- intento sonreírle pero el agotamiento se lo impidió, solo atinaron a abrazarse frente a un sorprendido Peter.

-¡ustedes tienen algo!- quiso burlarse, para su sorpresa ambos asintieron y Silvana le dio un beso tierno a Ray en la mejilla, él la abrazaba protector.

-de hecho, sí- contestó Ray –y Egon también está involucrado, así que ni se te ocurra despertarlo con tus juegos-

Peter se quedó boquiabierto ¿de que se había perdido?

Estuvieron todavía unos minutos respirando el aire limpio que salía de la selva húmeda, Ray y Silvana se hacían mimos a media voz incomodando tremendamente al psicólogo; poco antes de retomar el camino Egon bajó de la camioneta.

-¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?- resoplo burlón Peter –resulta que ustedes dos comparten…- la pocas veces fría mirada de Spengler lo hizo callar.

-no estoy de animo para tus bromas Peter- siseo molesto –lo que exista entre Silvana, Raymond y yo no te incumbe-

-ok, ok- levantó las manos en actitud pasiva –no me meto… aunque me pregunto que vieron en esa niña-

-Venkman- gruño Ray que se acercaba llevando a la chica de la mano.

Llegaron a Celestún a medio día, la calle solitaria evidenciaba el miedo que envolvía a toda la población, ni una tienda abierta, solo la chica con su mesita vendiendo nieves en el atrio de la iglesia cuidaba su mercancía mientras jugaba inocentemente con los dos gatitos que vieran Silvana y Egon días atrás.

-vamos directo a la hacienda- señaló Egon un camino de terracería que tomó Peter dando un bostezo -¿o prefieren dormir unos minutos?-

-Si quieren que tenga mi puntería precisa como siempre, al menos déjenme dormir dos o tres horas- farfulló Venkman llevando la camioneta por el camino de tierra y buscando donde detenerse.

El calor sofocante los durmió de inmediato, menos a la muchacha que yacía entre sus dos guardianes, de alguna manera se habían acomodado para abrazarla al mismo tiempo y roncaban relajados inmersos en un sueño profundo.

-¿lista?- Lilith la miraba desde un asiento libre a un costado de Peter, la chica intentó moverse -¡no! Quédate así con ellos, su calor te dará fuerza cuando la necesites-

-¿tan peligrosa es la situación que puedo perderlos?-

-cariño, es una guerra, y las guerras son impredecibles-

-¿Qué te prometió Egon?-

-¿él?- soltó una risotada discreta –tu hechicero es bastante sagaz y un excelente mediador, él me hizo prometerle-

-¿y que fue entonces?-

-no puedo decírtelo niña, secreto de demonio a hechicero- sonrió –lo importante ahora es que tú sobrevivas-

-si lo dices, es que sabes que me voy a morir o al menos existe una gran posibilidad de que suceda algo así-

-¿te preocupa perder la vida, o perderlos a ellos?-

-si pierdo a uno de ellos estaré incompleta, si ellos me pierden… existe la esperanza de reencontrarnos-

Lilith le dedico una mirada suspicaz.

-debo suponer que mi amada mantuvo una charla profunda contigo-

-si me dices que promesa le has hecho a Spans, tal vez pueda decirte un poco de lo que sé- sonrió y dio un beso en la frente a Egon.

-ustedes tres me sorprenden- admitió la demonio –es decir… si la relación se hubiese mantenido con Raymond únicamente tu futuro sería tan simple- su mirada se tornó oscura- sin embargo, al estar solo con Egon ambos serian capaces de haber destruido el mundo, cosa que él pudiera haber hecho por si mismo solo por el gusto de experimentar-

-Ray es nuestro catalizador- respondió Sy besando ahora la frente del rubio –aunque si no nos hubiéramos conocido todo seguiría igual-

-el tiempo y los hechos son relativos, tu presente lo es…- Lilith no pudo reprimir el impulso de alargar anormalmente su brazo para acomodar un mechón rizado de la frente de Spans- el presente de ellos también, no he visitado sus mundos alternos, y sinceramente no me interesa-

-lo importante ahora es liberar a Nahama- admitió Sy.

-son tres asuntos importantes niña- contestó la súcubo –por ahora ella necesita ser rescatada, debemos terminar de una vez por todas con Puch y Federico….- guardó silencio.

-¿Cuál es el tercer punto?-

-eso niña, lo sabrás si sobrevives a los dos primeros- contestó – por ahora descansen, la luz del día los protege pues ellos como seres oscuros inferiores no soportan tanto brillo como nosotros- y desapareció en un ¡puf! de denso humo negro.

Realmente no durmió tranquila, despertaba sobresaltada de pesadillas donde Michael era desollado vivo rodeado de cientos de niños mutilados que gritaban de dolor.

-Sy despierta- en uno de sus sobresaltos descubrió a Egon mirándola fijamente -¿Qué sucede?-

-pesadillas- murmuró, Ray la había liberado de su abrazo y la luz que entraba al viciado ambiente de la camioneta indicaba que faltaba mucho para el anochecer –Lilith dice que esta noche atacamos-

-no lo dudo- respondió él estirándose -¿quieres caminar un poco?-

Salieron ambos del cerrado transporte, el molesto resplandor diurno los encegueció por un momento obligándolos a cubrir sus ojos. Rodearon la camioneta y se internaron por la selva espesa, todo estaba en calma y el ruido habitual los aturdía; llegaron hasta un pequeño descampado donde se alcanzaban a apreciar restos de una vieja construcción.

-por donde pisas hay ruinas- murmuró Egon levantando una punta de flecha en perfecto estado – ¿te gustaría volver aquí cuando terminemos con? tu sabes- sonrió tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola con suavidad.

-si tu quieres me parece bien- susurró acurrucándose en un abrazo –prométeme que vas a cuidarte, que vas a cuidar de Ray-

-te prometo cuidarte, es todo lo que puedo decir- respondió besándole el cuello con ternura.

-¿Qué trato hiciste con Lilith?- preguntó curiosa sin soltarlo, la manera en que acariciaba su cuello y mejillas con los labios le provocaba escalofríos y se apretó más al abrazo.

-ya lo sabrás en su momento- fue todo lo que le dijo, atrapó los delgados labios de la chica con los suyos para darle un apasionado beso.

Durante varios minutos se olvidaron de que estaban a punto de enfrentarse a una pelea desigual, donde ellos eran los únicos mortales que podían perderlo todo; por ahora eran solo ellos dos en medio de la calurosa selva, tocándose, besándose y disfrutándose pues tal vez era la ultima ocasión en que pudieran hacerlo.

Las viejas piedras del antiguo templo se convirtieron en su lecho, la densa vegetación su habitación, era todo lo que necesitaban.

Aunque estaban agotados el hecho de sentirse, de tocar y saborear su piel les daba fuerza, la energía suficiente para amarse y entregarse con todo, de envolverse y enredarse en sus brazos, de entrelazar sus manos, de paladear sus sabores.

En unas horas tal vez su sangre se derramaría, pero ahora corría por sus venas quemándoles, los corazones latían por pasión y no por el miedo a morir, sus respiraciones agitadas no por huir sino por seguir el ritmo del otro.

Sus cuerpos unidos estallaron al mismo tiempo, más ahora no hubo exclamaciones sino más bien gemidos acallados, susurros llenos de paz y amor donde se declaraban las íntimas sensaciones provocadas el uno para el otro. No solo se entregaron físicamente, sus almas por fin se unieron en una sola.

Volvieron a la camioneta muchos minutos después, Ray se había despertado y tomaba agua mientras se estiraba un poco, los vio regresar y esbozó una sonrisa sincera… su amigo era feliz, ella era feliz y él era feliz también, ojalá su mundo perfecto no se viera truncado esa misma noche.

Al salir de la ciudad se proveyeron de comida rápida, la consumieron sin hablar, pensando en lo que estaba por venir. Peter rompió el silencio, su participación en el evento era más por el llamado de sus amigos que el interés de ayudar a la chica, estaba totalmente fuera de esa comunión que unía a Silvana con Egon y Ray.

-¿Cómo piensan usar las trampas? Si son tantos como dicen, van a ser insuficientes-

-a la mayoría les instalé un sistema de apertura manual, son las primeras que vamos a utilizar- Spengler al parecer sabía más de lo que estaba por venir – conforme los vayamos atrapando, el ejército de Botis comenzará a destruirlos, voy a enseñarles a abrir las trampas y las dejarán libres para que atrapemos a otros-

-Entonces ya tienes un plan de captura- razonó Ray dando un trago a su soda.

-Todavía no lo perfeccionamos, espero a que caiga la noche para reunirme con ellos, vas a acompañarme-

-¿con ellos?- Peter seguía confundido -¿te refieres a…?-

-si, a ellos- recalcó, aunque en realidad no le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo organizando un ataque con tres seres que en otra situación se encargaría de cazar.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando la libere?- se animó a preguntar Sy que había permanecido en silencio.

-De nuevo va a entrar en ti- contestó Egon –si las cosas marchan según lo planeado no va a enfermarte-

-¿Cuáles planes?- insistió ella aunque sabía que no tendría respuesta.

-ya lo verás- fue todo lo que obtuvo -En cuanto la tengas vamos a abrir una vía de escape, Peter, tú irás delante de nosotros, Ray y yo custodiaremos a Silvana y supongo que alguna de las legiones cubrirá nuestra salida-

-¿Cuándo salgamos de donde… vamos a…?- Venkman seguía dudando de tan brillante plan ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría tratos con esos seres?

-lo sabrás en su momento- cerró el tema Egon -¿llevas contigo la daga?- miró de reojo a la chica que sacó la hermosa arma de entre sus ropas –perfecto, no la sueltes pues esta elaborada con cierta aleación que te va a proteger de sus ataques, digamos que es un repelente-

-puedo notar que la plata es uno de los metales…- se interrumpió pues al acercar el objeto a su brazo herido, este comenzó a dolerle más que nunca.

-¿Qué sucede?- alarmado Ray le descubrió la herida, algo se agitaba dentro de ella cada vez que acercaban la brillante hoja plateada.

-¡es la marca!- gimió ella.

-no…- tomó con ternura su brazo, Spengler los miraba atento, listo a ayudar a su amigo –ellos quieren que engendres con Fernando, algo se guarda aquí- recordó – Spans ¿tenemos algo de equipo de primeros auxilios?-

-Raymond ¿sugieres que…?- la chica tragó saliva dolorosamente.

-Tenemos lo básico- informó Egon sacando una pequeña valija –vamos a necesitar tu ayuda Peter-

-¿Qué diablos piensan hacer?- hizo un gesto de incredulidad -¿van a abrirle el brazo con este calor en medio de un sitio insalubre?- bufó –afortunadamente este par te quiere- gruño sarcástico a la chica.

-pero…me va a doler- susurró asustada.

-¿desde cuando reaccionó así la cicatriz?- Stantz estaba molesto, algo tan obvio lo dejó de lado, tal vez eso era importante para cortar el lazo con Federico.

-desde que nos capturaron, digo… desde que me capturaron-

-se supondría que si lo causara Nahama, habría desaparecido junto con ella- razonó Spengler –si reacciona así con la daga entonces es algo relacionado con Federico-

-¿y que van a hacer? ¿Cortarle el brazo?- Peter no sabía si salir corriendo, detenerlos o vomitar.

-solo…vamos a abrir un poco- murmuró Ray observando detenidamente la marca con las gafas de aumento –préstame la navaja-

-no- respondió ella de manera casi inaudible –me da miedo-

-solo voy a intentar hacer una pequeña incisión- le contestó él –si duele más de lo que puedas soportar me detengo-

-creo que el indicado para hacer esa incisión soy yo- reclamó Peter arrebatándole la navaja, era obvio el conflicto en sus dos amigos, no querían lastimarla, pero también era evidente el dolor por el que la chiquilla pasaba –si esto es un lazo con ese tal Federico, puede causarnos problemas esta noche-

-suena lógico- contestó Egon rodeando los hombros de Sy con su brazo –Ray tu sostenle el otro brazo y el torso –nena por favor aguanta lo más que puedas-

-después de esto no podrán decir que no soy su amigo- gruñó Peter, con habilidad empuño la daga y sujetó el brazo de la chica, cuidadosamente acercó la punta que apenas y tocó la piel la hizo gritar de dolor haciéndolo saltar -¡¿podrían callarla y sostenerla?!- gritó exasperado, el sudor goteaba por su frente, Ray hizo un atado con la manga de una camisa y se lo dio a la chica para que mordiera.

Increíblemente conforme acercaba la filosa punta, la carne se replegaba como si tuviera conciencia propia y quisiera evitar el contacto con el plateado material.

Venkman sujetó entre dos dedos una porción de la piel enrojecida, al tacto era caliente y gelatinosa como si estuviera a punto de reventar una pústula, más la sensación de objetos alargados moviéndose dentro de ella era repugnante; apretó con fuerza sin ver al rostro a la joven que intentaba no gritar o retirar su brazo, clavó de un solo golpe la punta de la daga y soltó la piel que se abrió fácilmente.

Un líquido blanco y pastoso comenzó a drenarse, no tenía olor alguno y ni un solo gusano salió para sorpresa de los tres científicos, la carne roja comenzó a replegarse de manera natural, adhiriéndose a epidermis que se limpiaba poco a poco de la extraña sustancia; Spengler soltó ligeramente a Silvana para sacar una caja plástica de su mochila y guardar parte del pegajoso líquido, ella se reclinó suavemente en el hombro de Raymond inconsciente.

-¿esta bien?- preocupado el rubio la soltó y buscó los latidos en la vena carótida, insistió más no los detectaba -¡necesito un estetoscopio Spans!- urgió a su amigo que guardaba con cuidado la muestra mientras Venkman terminaba de exprimir la herida sin dejar su exagerado gesto de asco. Recibió el aparató médico y comenzó a auscultarla.

-¿Ray?- preocupado Egon buscaba su pulso en la mano sana, Venkman ya limpiaba con desinfectante la herida y la envolvía en una venda esterilizada -¡no encuentro pulsación alguna!-

-tranquilos- murmuró Peter acomodándole el brazo a un costado, la miró entrecerrando los ojos –no respira supongo que sus latidos bajaron- apoyó la palma de su mano en el esternón y sin previo aviso presionó con fuerza tres veces –Spengler dale respiración- ordenó; la acostaron en el reducido espacio y comenzaron con la maniobra de resucitación.

Bastaron dos nuevos impulsos por parte de Venkman para que la chica recobrara el aliento aunque no abrió los ojos.

Comment

ok ya está Venkman aquí y no es tan odioso después de todo


	54. De nuevo un bicho raro

Capitulo 54

—Entró en paro respiratorio por el dolor— el psicólogo se limpiaba las manos con una playera que le entregaron –sugiero que en cuanto todo esto termine le apliquen algunas vacunas y la revise un médico—

—Venkman…yo…nosotros— titubeo Spengler.

—Lo que Spans quiere decir es…— Ray también tartamudeaba.

—ok, se que están tan agradecidos conmigo que se han quedado sin palabras— los interrumpió con su clásico tono burlón acentuó su sonrisa –aunque el hecho de verlos convertidos en un par de inútiles por miedo de dañarla más no tiene precio, finalmente aceptan que debieron traerme desde un principio—

—Si… tal vez— reconoció Egon –aunque tenías planes en la ciudad—

— ¡solo se trata de un estúpido programa! dejé varios capítulos grabados, espero poder llegar a hacer uno en vivo terminando con esto—sonrió — ¿Qué es eso entonces Spengler?— curioso levantó la cajita plástica poniéndola a contra luz.

—No lo sé, debo revisarla con un microscopio al menos—

—por ahora hay que esperar a que Silvana despierte— Ray suspiró mirando hacia la camioneta –si sigue inconsciente no vamos a poder atacar esta noche—

—Déjenla descansar, por ahora debemos organizar nuestra ofensiva ya que las circunstancias han cambiado; mi madre viene en camino para revisar a la humana— Ahharu aterrizó limpiamente a un lado de Peter haciéndolo saltar, Botis aterrizo en el sitio donde acababa de pararse y su impresionante persona lo hizo dar otro salto, sin percatarse que Baal y Andras salían de la selva quedando cada uno a su lado; pálido y muy asustado atinó a refugiarse entre sus dos amigos.

— ¡Al menos avisen que están aquí! ¡No me he acostumbrado a ustedes!— reclamó furioso, solo provoco unas risas burlonas en los recién llegados.

—Hechicero— Botis se dirigió a Egon –mi legión está lista para seguir tus ordenes—

— ¿Hechicero?— murmuró Venkman incrédulo.

—una larga historia— le contestó Spengler –espéranos aquí Peter— le indicó –Ray y yo vamos a organizarnos con… los caballeros— sonrió de lado y se adentraron en la selva.

El tiempo pasó con lentitud, aprovechó el tiempo para revisar los signos de la chica que ya había regularizado su respiración, sus latidos y presión arterial parecían normales, solo debía esperar a que despertara.

— ¿Impaciente cariño?— Lilith lo observaba sonriente, recargada en la camioneta.

— ¡Diablos dejen de hacer eso!— reclamó furioso, la luz del atardecer opacaba ya algunas figuras y la silueta de la demonio se dibujaba perfectamente, las garras que marcaba la articulación de sus alas sobresalían amenazantes.

— ¡Tranquilo!— se burló acercándose a él –creo que tienes bastantes motivos para estar asustado—

—Si quieres que haga un acto de conciencia… olvídalo— gruñó enojado –estoy aquí por mis amigos, es todo—

—te entiendo, y se que como amigo eres muy fiel— sonriendo le acaricio con una de las garras de su mano el mentón — ¿pero que me dices de Barrett?—

— ¿Cómo tu….?— la miró desafiante — ¡te dije que lo olvidaras, no voy a hacer ningún acto de conciencia!—

—Ustedes los humanos son tan divertidos— le hizo un guiño y se transformo en la chelista –es tan sencillo sacarlos de sus casillas—

—deja de hacer eso— murmuró confundido –no te metas con ella—

—Es decir que te preocupa—

— ¡Es decir que no te metas con Dana!—

—Y ¿si en este momento te enseño como habría sido tu vida a su lado?— le volvió a hacer un guiño coqueto, apareció un hermoso bebito de rizada cabellera oscura y ojitos chispeantes que le sonreía, era el vivo retrato de su padre.

—No te creería— tragó saliva –ella ha tomado otro camino y eso es todo—

—Tomo el camino por su gusto o ¿Por qué tu la obligaste?— Lilith disfrutaba realmente confundirlo.

—ok lo admito, soy un imbécil que la dejo ir ¿contenta?—

—No— suspiró y desapareció el niño, ella misma retomó su forma original, abrió la puerta lateral de la camioneta –me ha dicho mi hijo que está inconsciente ¿Qué sucedió?—

—la cosa que tenia en el brazo la torturaba ¿Qué era?—

—cuando la tocó el reflejo dejó algo de él en su brazo— un poco contrariada comenzó a revisar la herida –al estar presa mi hermana era vital que esa sustancia se mantuviera en el cuerpo mortal— acercó la carne rosada a su nariz, olisqueo y paso su lengua bífida y negra por la lesión cerrándola de inmediato –al no estar dentro de Silvana la esencia de Nahama, el limo era innecesario, sobre todo por la personalidad de Silvana— acomodó el brazo de la muchacha que ya respiraba normal.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver su personalidad?—

—lo que ustedes llaman ectoplasma, es un limo o baba que se alimenta de sus emociones mortales; para que Nahama se mantuviera dentro del cuerpo de esta niña funcionaba como una cadena o atadura—

— ¡Pero se lo quitamos!— fastidiado por tanta palabrería salto molesto – ¡le dolía! ¿Cómo va a recuperar a tu hermana cuando ya no existe ese lazo?—en un parpadeo tenia a la hermosa mujer frente a él.

—hay un lazo más fuerte dentro de ella— contestó acariciándole el mentón con barba crecida –el dolor se manifestó cuando su cuerpo quedó listo como un nuevo envase— sonrió – ¡los humanos se complican tanto!—

— ¡Ustedes son quienes lo complican!— furioso se soltó de la mano helada dándole la espalda – ¡con sus reglas extrañas! ¡Con sus pecados y culpas! ¿¡Por que nos enredan tanto la existencia!?— giró para verla pero ya había desaparecido — ¡Odio que me dejen hablando solo!— gritó exasperado lanzando furiosos manoteos al aire.

Egon y Ray volvieron cuando ya estaba la luna menguante en lo alto, lucían algo consternados y revisaban unos pergaminos amarillentos.

— ¿Y bien?— Peter seguía furioso con la demonio— ¡estoy listo para decapitar demonios!—

—Vamos a tener que esperar todavía Venkman— susurró Raymond subiendo a la camioneta para revisar a la chica — ¡su herida está perfectamente curada!— avisó a Egon que se acercó velozmente.

—Si, vino la fulana de las alas negras a fastidiarme un rato, la reviso y la curó con sus poderes de diablesa—

— ¿Por qué no despierta entonces?— preocupado Spans le revisó las pupilas con una lámpara –aparentemente está bien—

—Pues la bruja dijo que está preparándose para ser un nuevo envase— resoplo, contrario a lo que pensaba la mirada de Egon se iluminó por un segundo, incluso llegó a dibujar una discreta sonrisa — ¿Qué? ¿Ahora de que me perdí?—

—De nada— Spans recuperó su acostumbrada pose –bien, nos han preparado un lugar para pasar la noche…—

— ¿Esos monstruos?— Peter comenzó a analizar la idea de consultar a un psiquiatra después de esta aventura.

—Si, ellos— recalcó Raymond –mañana vamos a colocar las trampas cerca del templo de Puch, nuestros amigos van a marcar el sitio específico—

—Si Andras tiene razón— Egon miraba hacia la selva –vamos a ser atacados esta noche— subió a la camioneta –así que es mejor movernos—

Venkman estaba acostumbrado a ser el cazador, a ser quien se imponía y sacaba la mejor parte; las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, no sabía en que momento un ser repugnante aparecería frente a él, cuando sus amigos le darían una extraña noticia… ¡no dominaba el ambiente y eso le molestaba mucho!

— ¿Por qué dice ese tal Andrés que van a atacarnos?— preguntó tratando de controlarse.

—Andras— recalcó Ray – eligió a parte de su legión para que vigilara los movimientos de Puch, tras los sacrificios de ayer en la noche detectaron a una entidad que creímos haber destruido—

— ¿Tuvieron fiesta entonces?— Venkman hizo un gesto de niño incomprendido.

—Un ser acuático intentó matarme, de no ser por uno de los empleados del italiano tal vez estaría trabajando del lado de Lilith— masculló Egon incomodo.

—Lo siento, creo que deben ponerme al día para no meter la pata cada vez que abro la boca— Apenado Peter decidió ahora si guardar silencio.

Tras varios minutos de conducir por entre caminos ocultos por las altas plantas selváticas, Raymond llegó a una choza de palma en medio de la nada, una luz encendida en el interior los desconcertó un poco.

—Dijeron que estaba abandonada— susurró Stantz a Egon –tenemos que ir a averiguar si es o no la que nos dijeron—

—Yo voy— Venkman bajó de la camioneta sin precaución alguna, tocó la puerta, entró y no paso nada, salió sonriente comiendo algo, les hizo señales con la mano de que podían entrar.

La choza a pesar de ser de palma no se veía dañada o al menos endeble, cuatro camas individuales que a primera vista eran muy cómodas y una mesa con la cena caliente los esperaban, incluso ni un solo insecto parecía penetrar por las ventanas abiertas.

—al menos saben cocinar— apenas y se le entendió a Peter que engullía un trozo de carne, al parecer pierna de pavo.

—Voy por Silvana— Ray salió de inmediato por la joven.

Aunque Sy no parecía tener nada más que estar profundamente dormida les inquietaba el hecho de que llevaba más de día y medio sin probar alimento, insistieron en despertarla más fue imposible.

—Déjenla, dijo la bruja que debía dormir— repitió cansinamente Peter atacando una segunda pieza de carne.

Cenaron y durmieron alternadamente, la advertencia del demonio Andras no era para ignorarse o tomarse a la ligera.

La pantalla luminosa del reloj de Spengler dejaba ver que era pasada la media noche, vigilaba desde unos minutos antes relevando a Venkman y no se alejó de la chica.

Fuera de la choza todo estaba en silencio, inclusive el viento había dejado de soplar y una pesada tranquilidad flotaba en el ambiente; inquieto pensó que dejar los equipos en la camioneta había sido un error, encendió la lámpara de gas que estaba sobre la mesa e iluminó por la ventana para ver más allá.

Unos pasos de dejaron escuchar en cuanto sacó la mano por la ventana con la lámpara encendida, curioso se asomo y distinguió la silueta de un ser bípedo parado a unos metros de él. Entornó los ojos para aguzar la visión y ajustó sus gafas, solo era una silueta, pero suficiente para alertarlo.

—Ray— lo llamó a media voz — ¡Raymond despierta!— insistió, su amigo se levantó de inmediato — ¿tenemos algo para defendernos?—

— ¡Maldición las mochilas!— recordó dándose un golpe en la frente.

—Si, las dejamos en la camioneta y ahí hay algo— señalo a la silueta que seguía inmóvil –aunque se ve de pequeña estatura—

—No es más alto que Sy— murmuró aguzando también la vista –y es muy delgado— sonrió con suficiencia –podemos entre los dos fácilmente con eso—

— ¿estás seguro? Baal aparentemente es frágil—

—cierto… ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Despertamos a los demás?—

—Ella debe dormir, necesita energía para lo que viene— Spengler no le quitaba la vista a la silueta –si despertamos a Peter va a sufrir un colapso nervioso—

— ¿Dónde están Lilith y sus amigos cuando se les necesita?— molesto Ray tomó uno de los platos sucios, eran de barro — ¡podemos romperlas, aguzar alguna de las piezas para que al menos lo lesionemos!—

—Si, hazlo— respondió sin ponerle mucha atención, realmente le intrigaba saber qué era eso que los vigilaba.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos, al parecer eso que los rondaba dudaba también en avanzar, se decidió a dar unos pasos y quedó dentro del rango de la luz de la linterna.

—Fascinante— murmuró Egon dando un golpecito a Ray para que no se moviera y asustara al extraño ser –es idéntico al del cenote—

—Pero también se ve distinto— contestó su amigo bajando la voz –parece como si lo envolviera una burbuja de agua—

Efectivamente, a la luz pálida de la linterna se reflejaban destellos, chispeando como si el agua ondeara agitada por la brisa, dentro de esa burbuja, el extraño ser parecía titubear en seguir avanzando o replegarse.

—Ambystoma mexicanum— recitó Egon –es un anfibio—

—Pero es un humanoide, no tiene cola—

—Como el que me atacó—

El ser dio otro paso, como si estuviera provocándolos, al parecer no les temía y los miraba fijamente con sus pequeños ojos brillantes.

—fascinante— repitió Egon al tener más cerca al espécimen, era claramente una mutación aunque no entendía de que tipo, si de reptil a humanoide o de humano a reptil, la piel negra totalmente desprovista de cabellos o pelo reflejaba también la luz que atravesaba su burbuja, algunas manchas pardas delineaban lo que sería el interior de los muslos y piernas bien delineadas como las de un bípedo pero terminadas en anchos pies palmeados, los brazos colgaban relajados a sus costados con idénticas manchas en el interior y la espalda curveada como si estuviera caminando con cansancio, por lo que notaba era un ser asexuado pero la pequeña bolsa de óvulos flotaba vacía, entonces era un ser joven pensó, una hembra joven.

Lo que resultaba realmente aterrador en ese monstruo era el rostro, achatado, casi plano rodeado de unos apéndices que flotaban también en el agua, los ojillos muy separados y dos orificios nasales inmóviles, el toque final para un ser tan dantesco era la enorme boca desprovista de labios y que parecía sonreír inocentemente.

—Efectivamente Egon, es un ajolote, un enorme, gigantesco y asqueroso ajolote sin cola— recalco con asco Raymond tomando otros dos platos de barro –si rompemos su burbuja puede ser que se ahogue como el otro—

—es un anfibio, nos va a dar pelea aunque rompamos su esfera, por su tamaño no dudo que pueda usar sus pulmones ya que no alcanzo a ver sus branquias, el otro tal vez enfermó o era muy viejo— siseo tratando de no alertar al ser – revisa a Silvana, debe traer con ella la daga—

Comment

La fiesta está a punto de comenzar y los invitados toman sus lugares.


	55. Confrontacion 1

Capitulo 55

Raymond avanzó con cuidado, llegó hasta donde dormía la muchacha y sacó la daga del bolsillo de la sudadera, cuando volvía con su amigo tropezó con la silla provocando que algunas cosas cayeran de la mesa.

Ese ruido fue suficiente, el monstruo dejó escuchar un grito similar a un siseo abriendo su descomunal boca, comenzó a andar hacia la choza.

—¿la tienes?— le urgió Egon alejándose de la ventana, los chillidos del animal eran ensordecedores y despertaron a Venkman.

—¿ahora que?— gimió fastidiado, alcanzó a tirarse a un lado cuando el monstruo derribó parte de la pared de palma a su lado, acercándose amenazadoramente a la muchacha que no despertaba —¡alguien encárguese de ella!— gritó evitando un golpe que lanzara el invasor, su esfera se había destrozado y efectivamente no parecía sufrir daño alguno al respirar aire fresco.

Egon salió corriendo de la choza, abrió la camioneta y tiró de una de las mochilas, le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardó en ajustarla a su espalda y volver a la choza donde se escuchaban golpes y objetos rompiéndose.

Al entrar vio a Raymond empuñando la daga y cubriendo a Silvana que seguía inconsciente, tiraba golpes imprecisos que no tocaban la negra y viscosa piel.

—¡aléjense, sáquenla de aquí!— ordenó encendiendo el equipo, Peter saltó una de las camas y jaló a Sy de un brazo mientras Ray tiraba también de ella – ¡no se si sea un demonio pero necesito una trampa!— gritó a sus amigos, el rubio todavía arrastrando el cuerpo inerme de Silvana salió de la choza, Peter le lanzaba al monstruo lo que encontraba a su paso, tenía que distraerlo.

—¡heeeeey sardina!— alcanzó a golpearle con un recipiente —¡entra ahí que voy a hacerte estofado!— le lanzó algunos platos, Raymond entró con la trampa.

—¡Ahora Spans!— avisó mientras lanzaba el equipo a los pies del ser, al recibir el impacto de los rayos de protones de nuevo dejó escuchar el chillido que les erizó la piel —¡apesta a pescado quemado!— se quejo al momento en que pisaba el sistema de apertura.

No s esperaban la reacción del monstruoso ser al atraparlo.

Los rayos obligaron a la bestia a replegarse, falseo un paso y resbaló quedando dentro del haz de luz proveniente de la trampa, chillaba y se retorcía al quemarse con la radiación que le inmovilizaba; un impulso de energía hizo levitar al cuerpo arqueándose de dolor.

Trozos de carne carbonizada cayeron al piso, por unos segundos vieron la piel blanca de una persona, la tosca cara crujió y se partió como una mascara dejándoles ver el gesto agonizante de Martina.

—¡Spengler es Dubois!— le alertó Raymond —¡Detente!—

—¡No puedo detener el proceso!— contestó su amigo aguantando el reflejo de apagar el equipo, fueron fracciones de segundo pero para los testigos fue casi una eternidad.

Con sobrenatural dramatismo el cuerpo de Martina se derrumbó a un lado de la trampa, una sustancia blanca y vaporosa salió de su boca abierta en mudo grito de dolor, la luz le absorbió aunque no se cerró, inmediatamente después una figura serpenteante y negra salió también de entre los labios abiertos, retorciéndose en el aire también fue capturada. En ese momento la tapa se cerró, la alerta se encendió indicando que habían logrado atrapar algo.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!— Peter se acercó cauteloso al objeto que pitaba encendiendo las luces, propinándole una ligera patada lo giró —¿Qué fue eso?—

—Revisa a la chica— le ordenó Spengler levantando la trampa— debe existir alguna manera de liberar su esencia— murmuró colocándola en la mesa; Raymond entró a la choza con Silvana trastabillando.

—¡por fin despertó la bella durmiente!— graznó Peter —¡tienen muchas cosas que explicarme, les doy tres minutos para hacerlo!—

Sin otra opción, Ray comenzó a relatarle los descubrimientos hechos desde que llegarán a la Ciudad de México ya casi mes y medio atrás; cuando concluyó un silencio pesado envolvió el ambiente; amanecía cuando Ahharu apareció bajo el dintel de la puerta, dio un paso dentro de la choza y se percató del cuerpo tirado a un costado cubierto por una manta.

—¿a quien enviaron?—

—Es Dubois, suponemos que Seretta fue asesinado o convertido en una cosa similar— respondió Egon—¿averiguaron algo?—

—Sacrificaron a todos los secuestrados— confirmó sin inmutarse –Baal y Samael revisaron el lugar aprovechando que el enemigo descansaba—

—¿Cuántos niños?— murmuró débil Silvana.

—doscientos seis— contestó Ahharu inclinándose sobre Dubois –la mujer no está muerta— confundido vio a los humanos —¿Por qué la dejan así?—

—¿Qué más da chupasangre?— molesto Peter intervino –la matamos, sacamos su alma y la tenemos confinada en esa caja junto con el monstruo que la poseía—

—¿la tienen ahí?— incrédulo tomó la caja en sus manos agitándola curioso.

—si, y a menos que sepas como matar al monstruo y reintegrar el alma al cuerpo, te sugiero no abrirla— resopló Ray, la sensación de haber matado a una persona inocente apabullaba totalmente a los cazadores.

—¿eso les preocupa?— Ahharu dibujo una sonrisa burlona y presiono el botón que improvisara Egon, la trampa se abrió con un pitido y la luz iluminó el lugar.

Dentro del brillante haz la esfera y la serpiente flotaban ingrávidas, esta última repto en el aire buscando escapar y el demonio la tomó con su mano izquierda, comenzó a apretar con tanta fuerza que la partió a la mitad. Dirigió su atención a la esfera y con sumo cuidado la tomó con la mano derecha, la puso sobre la boca abierta de Martina, la impulsó dentro de la garganta con su aliento y cerró la boca rápidamente.

—¿va a vivir?— un toque de esperanza brilló en los ojos de Raymond, Ahharu terminaba de revisar el cuerpo.

—no— en ese momento la mujer se contorsiono dolorosamente, unas lagrimas surcaron sus ojos cerrados y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio quedando inmóvil de nuevo –ustedes necesitan del corazón para vivir— le señaló la cicatriz fresca en el pecho –ella no lo tiene— chasqueo los dedos y una flama azulada envolvió el cadáver convirtiéndolo en cenizas en menos de un minuto –no se preocupen, ya está descansando—

—¡Descansando! ¡Tan sencillo!— gritó furioso Peter —¡Esta niña lleva años aguantando a un malnacido que la tortura todos los días!— señala el espacio donde yaciera Martina —¡Esa mujer no la conocí, pero era joven y no merecía una muerte así!—

—Peter cálmate— Ray intentó controlarlo más se zafó de su mano.

—¿Calmarme?— bufo enojado— estos juegan a las guerritas y no consideran a quienes dañan— señaló furioso a Ahharu — ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Mil, dos mil?— soltó una carcajada sarcástica –el tiempo que sea no se compara con el tiempo que nosotros vivimos, caemos como moscas y ustedes solo juegan a la guerra—

—Tratamos de controlar una rebelión— respondió el joven demonio sin inmutarse –Nosotros no comenzamos nada, fue Ah Puch, él hizo prisionera a Nahama, él es quien daño a la niña y mató a esa mujer, él bebió la sangre de esos niños… ¡no fuimos nosotros!— dio un paso amenazador hacia Peter, Silvana lo detuvo.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos!— gritó haciendo acopio de fuerzas —¡se supone que estamos en el mismo bando!— mareada trastabillo, el vampiro la detuvo a tiempo evitando que diera con su humanidad en el suelo de tierra.

—Lo siento— musitó Peter –solo… apenas tengo dos días aquí, no he tenido tiempo de entender todo esto—

—Esta noche atacamos— interrumpió Egon, necesitaba cambiar el rumbo de la discusión –Baal, Botis y Andras marcaron los sitios donde vamos a colocar las trampas—

—Aproximadamente al atardecer se van a reunir— continúo Raymond visiblemente afectado –nena, lo siento pero vas a tener que presentarte—

—Si, te entiendo— murmuró sonriéndole –tengo que cumplir con mi parte— se encogió de hombros –no se como pero algo tengo que hacer—

El amanecer iluminó el lugar, el hijo de Lilith desapareció para darles un espacio y dejarlos organizarse mientras repartían los equipos existentes entre ellos.

—Antes de irnos necesito saber que trato hiciste con ella— discretamente Raymond se acercó a Egon mientras Sy y Peter se preparaban con las trampas.

—Es solo por sobrevivencia Raymond— contestó entre dientes –no puedo asegurar nada en este momento, solo sé que Silvana no va a morir—

—¿y tu?— tragó saliva —¿nosotros?—

—Lo ignoro— se encogió de hombros –depende mucho de cómo vayan dándose las cosas— terminó de ajustarse la mochila –confía en mi, hice un buen trato con Lilith—

—¿trato o pacto?—

—un trato, solo eso— sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro –confía en mis decisiones—

—esta bien— le devolvió la palmada –cuídate Spans, si algo me pasa…—

—lo se, y mi petición es idéntica, cuídalas mucho— sin más dio la vuelta llamando a Venkman y a Silvana dejando un poco confundido a su amigo.

Por instrucciones del joven demonio echaron a andar internándose en la selva, el calor aumentaba y los tres hombres se esforzaban por aguantarlo con las mochilas y el equipo encima dificultándoles el avance; la muchacha se quedó rezagada, debía esperar a que instalaran las trampas para entrar en escena.

La luz del sol comenzaba a pintar de dorado las palmas y matorrales, sin necesidad de que alguien le diera indicaciones Silvana comenzó a andar hacia donde horas atrás se internaran sus amigos.

No se escuchaba siquiera el rozar de las hojas por la brisa, el calor caía a plomo sobre ella por lo que sudaba copiosamente, la ropa deportiva aunque ligera se le adhería incomodándola; por un segundo creyó escuchar algo, se detuvo y palpo con discreción la daga oculta en su ropa, posiblemente Fernando o la misma abuela enviarían a alguien a buscarla, procuró no mover ni un musculo y de nuevo echo a andar cuando constató que estaba sola.

Las ramas rotas y las hojas rasgadas le marcaban el camino, sus amigos no habían sido muy cuidadosos y en esa situación donde debían ser discretos, al parecer gritaban su presencia.

Tras varios tropezones y golpes en la enramada alcanzó un espacio despejado, a unos cien metros de donde terminaba la selva se distinguía la vetusta hacienda semiderruida y el caserío humilde que le rodeaba, ni una sola persona o animal de granja eran visibles y el silencio era apabullante. Avanzó con lentitud buscando evidencia de que los chicos ya hubieran tendido las trampas pero no vio nada; suspiró controlando su temor y echó a andar decidida hasta las ruinas del lado más antiguo de la construcción.

Un olor pútrido comenzó a invadir sus sentidos, las moscas zumbaban pegándole en el rostro y los brazos, cuando giró para entrar a lo que sería el atrio de la capilla de la hacienda tuvo que sostenerse del mohoso muro impactada por lo que encontró.

La montaña de huesos era casi tan alta como ella, algunos perros y coyotes se disputaban los que mantenían algún trozo de carne adherido, las aves de rapiña picoteaban la parte superior del montón de restos, obviamente se trataban de restos humanos, de huesos de niños.

El sabor ácido de los jugos gástricos subió a su garganta, retuvo el impulso de vomitar y también el de respirar con fuerza, las moscas la rondaban al grado de quererse meter por sus fosas nasales; caminó hacia la capilla evitando el macabro montón y a los animales salvajes, pasó de lado por una construcción de roca cubierta por helechos y enredaderas que para su mentalidad moderna le pareció un ridículo trono prehispánico y se encontró de frente con la enorme estatua dorada de Ah Puch.

—¿Qué traman tus amigos flaca?— la voz de Fernando hizo eco en la plaza provocándole un salto de sorpresa; lo buscó con la mirada pero no vio a nadie.

—¡Nada!— respondió —¡estoy harta de todo esto, cansada de huir!— gritó y no pudo reprimir un gemido para aguantar el llanto — ¡ya terminen con todo esto por favor!— y se dejó caer de rodillas con los ojos anegados.

—Tus protectores han matado a muchos de los nuestros— la cascada voz de la abuela se dejó escuchar, sonaba triste y con reproche –nunca creí que nos traicionarías, que me traicionarías mi niña—

—¡abuela esto es una locura! ¡Hay que detenerlo en este momento!— Sy no podía dejar de llorar, estaba asustada, quería salir corriendo, no era tan valiente como creyó en un momento dado.

—¡Eres arrogante como esos blancos!— gritó Federico con voz vieja y cansada, la chica buscó con los ojos llorosos pero seguía sin encontrar pistas de donde se encontraban —¡no eres digna de llevar nuestra sangre!—

—¿Qué hay de digno en matar? ¿En asesinar inocentes?— le reprochó a gritos, necesitaba ubicarlos —¿Qué culpa tenían esos niños?— señaló hacia donde se encontraban los huesos.

—Los blancos vinieron a matar, a violar a nuestra gente y a robarnos— respondió el viejo, al parecer se encontraba al lado izquierdo de ella, evitó mirar hacia ese rincón —¡te has entregado a ellos traicionando a tu familia!—

—¡Mi familia me traiciono! ¡Tu no eres parte de mi familia pero los has manipulado!—

—Te rendiste ante el poder de la extranjera— la voz de Angélica llena de odio sonó a su lado —¡yo debí ser la encargada de traerlo al mundo!— gritó furiosa lanzándole un golpe con un extraño artefacto de madera con un trozo de obsidiana negra muy afilada, alcanzó a golpearle en la espalda causándole un dolor tremendo.

Comment

la orquesta comienza a tocar los primeros acordes de esta fiesta.


	56. Confrontación II

Capitulo 56

El artero ataque por sorpresa de su prima le provocó una larga rasgadura en la espalda, no muy profunda pero extremadamente dolorosa.

— ¡Estas loca! ¡Todos ustedes lo están!— le respondió mientras esquivaba otro golpe lanzado a ciegas.

—¡Nos traicionaste!— ahora Amalia la embestía desde otro punto, enarbolando otro objeto similar a la que llevaba Angélica, tirando golpes y rugiendo como animal a cada uno de ellos, el cabello largo y teñido de platinado se sacudía a cada movimiento brusco.

— ¡Fuiste tu!— furiosa Silvana evitó su golpe y se alejó de ambas buscando con que defenderse — ¡tu mataste a esa gente y me quisiste culpar!— esquivó con dificultad un ataque y el enorme trozo de madera tallado con incrustaciones de obsidiana se estrelló en uno de los muros haciendo saltar trozos de piedra caliza.

—¡debías cuidarla!— reclamaba agitada Amalia —¡le dije a mi amo que no podrías hacerlo!— soltaba mandobles sin calcular siquiera la distancia o la fuerza, Angélica sin embargo las rondaba como jaguar acechando a su presa, esperando que Silvana diera un paso en falso para tenerla a su alcance —¡siempre supe que no la cuidarías!— al fin en su loco ataque la muchacha tropezó con una roca dejando caer la primitiva hacha al alcance de Silvana, ésta no dudo ni en momento levantándola con un poco de esfuerzo.

— ¡Mas vale que se alejen, aprendo rápido y no voy a dudar en hacerlas pedazos!— amenazó sintiéndose un poco segura –créanme que por ahora son las personas que más detesto en el planeta—

— ¡Y mas vale que sueltes eso!— amenazador Fernando salió a su lado apuntándola con una lanza de doble punta –el demonio que te protege sabe que soy hábil— sonrió de lado –no quiero atravesar a mi primita consentida—

Rodeada no tuvo otra opción que dejar caer el hacha y disimuladamente cubrir la daga que llevaba entre su ropa, no podía darse el lujo de que se la quitaran.

Con un exagerado gesto de triunfo Amalia y Angélica la tomaron por los brazos, sabía que se arriesgaba a que le encontraran el puñal de plata y evitó siquiera intentar cubrirlo, es la pondría en evidencia.

—tus padres lograron huir— gruño Fernando tomándola toscamente del rosto para obligarla a verlo de frente –pero lo importante es que estás aquí y que finalmente las cosas van a retomar su rumbo— la atrajo hasta tener el rostro a milímetros de distancia –tal vez esta misma noche comprendas lo equivocada que estas Silvana— se relamió los labios –y esta misma noche él pueda regresar como nuestro hijo—

— ¿Quién?— susurró dando un quejido de dolor, Angélica le torcía innecesariamente fuerte el brazo, Fernando no respondió más que con una profunda risa burlona.

¿Por qué no la revisaron? Ni ella misma lo entendió, solo cuando se vio encerrada en la enorme estatua junto a un pestilente bulto cubierto de ramas y hojas comprendió que por el momento no tendría escapatoria. Se sentó en un rincón cuando el clic de la puerta oculta asegurada hizo eco dentro de la pequeña estancia.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se mantenían ocultos vigilando los movimientos de algunos habitantes del poblado, no vieron ni un solo niño, Egon y Ray dedujeron que habían sido sacrificados junto con los niños secuestrados.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— nervioso Peter no retiraba la vista de la poco concurrida plaza, escucharon los gritos y el pequeño ataque hacia Sy, tuvo que sujetar con fuerza a Raymond pues varias veces amagó con lanzarse a rescatarla — ¿Dónde la metieron?—

—Te apuesto un diplomado en nanotecnología que la encerraron donde tienen atrapada a Nahama— murmuró Spengler –aunque no entiendo el por que—

—Es posible que quieran sacrificarla, que la entidad o el envase la mate— respondió a media voz Ray –afortunadamente no le encontraron la daga—

—Que va a resultar totalmente inútil si no la sacamos de ahí— la voz sibilante de Baal los hizo saltar – Todos están listos— señaló hacia un frondoso rincón cerca de la derruida capilla –Andras está a punto de atacarlos—

— ¿Y Lilith?— Egon ajustó las correas de su equipo, revisó las largas extensiones que se unían en una sola cerca de Venkman.

—Comienza el ataque por aire, no vamos a participar con todas nuestras legiones, el paso se cerro antes de lo esperado— el frio aliento de Baal invadía el ambiente con un hedor similar al de la montaña de huesos putrefactos.

— ¿Botis logró pasar?— Ray también se había ajustado su mochila y ayudaba a Peter que no le quitaba la vista de encima al demonio con un claro gesto de desconfianza en su rostro.

—Botis y una décima parte de su legión pasaron— Baal sacó una enorme espada que llevaba a sus espaldas –comiencen entonces el ataque— murmuro antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

Los tres humanos dieron un profundo respiro, avanzaron dejando atrás la protección de la espesa selva encendiendo al mismo tiempo sus equipos que zumbaron espantando a los carroñeros que seguían disputándose huesos y restos de carne.

— ¡Salgan ahora!— ordenó con voz firme Ray — ¡Entréguennos a Silvana y a Nahama! ¡Eviten ser exterminados!—

— ¿Exterminados?— incrédulo Peter entorno los ojos –tanto por dos mujeres— Spengler le dirigió una mirada glacial –ok— respondió — ¡Salgan primitivos y mal olientes demonios de quinta! ¡Nosotros acabamos con un dios… no tienen oportunidad de…!— y se interrumpió cuando una lanza se clavo en el lugar donde estaba a punto de pisar.

— ¡Vaya! Los amigos de mi prima— Fernando salió de la capilla custodiado por sus demás primos y tras ellos, personas de diversos estratos sociales que mantenían una sola característica, todos estaban poseídos por algún demonio o ser mitológico maya –no tienen oportunidad, van a ser aniquilados— sonrió levantando el puño, los seguidores de Puch que estaban detrás de él salieron rodeando con cautela, hasta formar un circulo donde los cazadores estaban atrapados en el centro con las espaldas una contra otra y apuntando con el equipo listo para disparar.

En ese momento un fuerte relámpago iluminó el cielo, nubes violetas se arremolinaban y un viento frio soplo meciendo las frondosas copas de los árboles. El fuerte sonido hizo cimbrar a los viejos muros y los combatientes se mantuvieron quietos, expectantes a lo que sucedía.

Otro fuerte relámpago golpeo al trono de piedra encendiendo las ramas y enredaderas además de hacer saltar pedazos de roca que como metralla hirieron a los poseídos más cercanos.

—¡que sorpresa!— extrañamente inmutable Fernando no cedió un solo paso, aunque sus primas se replegaron y la abuela salió de una choza para resguardar a Daniela, David sin embargo se mantenía firme al lado de su primo mayor –así que los amigos de la hermosa vienen a rescatarla— sonrió de lado —¡pues sepan que vamos a vencerlos!—

El viento guardó silencio, ahora no se movía ni una sola hoja y las nubes mismas permanecían estáticas, no se escuchaba nada más que el pitido de las mochilas de protones y el respirar agitado de algunos integrantes del ejército de Puch.

Fue cuando un mugido ensordecedor hizo temblar el piso, como si una estampida de furiosos toros se abalanzara sobre ellos, Baal salió de entre la enramada enarbolando su enorme espada junto con sus soldados, unos veinte demonios de piel negra y cabeza de toro que los miraban con ojos rojos y furiosos.

— ¡Ahora!— gritó Egon disparando hacia Fernando que esquivó ágilmente el rayo que pegó en la enorme ceiba que marcaba el centro del atrio antiguo.

Raymond disparó casi al mismo tiempo logrando impactar de inmediato el cuerpo de una chica de hermoso y torneado cuerpo con el rostro desfigurado, ésta dio un grito agudo y saltó tratando de evitar la energía que le quemaba y únicamente logró quedar suspendida en el aire haciendo un giro acrobático antes de explotar en una masa sanguinolenta, cuando la brea que le poseía cayó al suelo, uno de los guardianes de Fernando se abalanzó sobre ella para protegerla.

— ¿¡que porquería!?— gritó Peter asqueado disparándole al hombre que engullía desesperado la masa negra y pastosa, hacia ruidos de ahogo, de que le era imposible respirar más cuando el rayo de Venkman le impactó reventándole la cabeza ambas plastas negras se unieron en una sola y buscó escapar entre los pies de los posesos que se lanzaban sobre los humanos sin lograr acercarse gracias al poder nuclear que los protegía de sus ataques.

Poco a poco replegaban al enemigo cercando la choza donde Evangelina, los ancianos además de las primas Evangelina, Amalia, Angélica y Daniela se resguardaban; fue cuando se dejó escuchar el segundo contingente.

Una serpiente negra enorme encabezaba a unas ocho o diez serpientes de gran tamaño que rodearon la estatua de Ah Puch, algunos seguidores mayas se atrevían a atacar con sus propias manos a las serpientes que les doblaban en grosor y largo, sin siquiera poder abrazarlas por su tamaño, la que los comandaba se irguió sobre su cola y siseo con voz humana.

—¡Hechicero abre un camino!— gritó a Peter quien tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para comprender que era Botis en su forma serpentina quien le daba las ordenes, disparó a los que atacaban a los demonios serpiente logrando replegarlos dirigiéndolos a un claro donde Ray y Egon hacían lo propio compactando a la gente en un grupo cerrado.

Ahharu descendió cubriendo la parte de la plaza que aún no protegían, los humanos en su deseo por poseer un poder superior ahora se convertían en los demonios a los que habían ofrendado sus cuerpos y almas, una hermosa mujer avanzó hacia el muchacho que abrió sus alas en posición de defensa, ella abrió la boca desmesuradamente mostrándole varias hileras de filosos dientes y antes de que pudiera avanzar hacia el vampiro recibió de lleno un golpe del rayo protónico de Raymond.

— ¡Trae a Andras!— le grito al chico que replegó sus alas y le sonrió agradecido – ¡Necesitamos que alguien abra la estatua!—

—¿Por qué no los atacan?— sudoroso Peter no entendía el hecho de que los demonios "aliados" no tocaran siquiera a los enemigos, disparó a un anciano que se le acercaba corriendo en cuatro patas y que explotó en una mancha roja y la brea cayó pesadamente muy cerca de Venkman.

—Cuestión de física Peter— respondió Egon secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa sin dejar de apuntar a un niño que se mecía como simio en una rama, las uñas crecidas anormalmente eran al parecer filosas como un cuchillo –estos tienen la protección de los cuerpos humanos, ellos son tal cual los vemos, si los hieren pueden destruirlos o contaminarlos—

—¡pero se los van a comer!— chillo Peter dando un salto para esquivar a una aparente ancianita reumática y desdentada que le enseñaba una lengua bífida y dos largos colmillos brotando de la roja encía.

— ¡antes deben pasar por nuestras trampas!— informó Ray que afinaba su puntería, tenía en la mira a Fernando –pero a este bastardo me lo llevo— y disparó al distraído líder que en ese momento buscaba como sacar a Silvana y al bulto donde tenían a Nahama de la estatua, apenas recibió un ligero golpe que esquivó de inmediato rodando por el piso.

— ¡Veo que quieres a mi mujer!— le gritó –pero es muy tarde, en este momento ambas se disputan el cuerpo viviente—

— ¿cuerpo viviente?— incrédulo Peter le apuntó –aprende a hablar— y le disparó, sin embargo Daniel se arrojó sobre su primo protegiéndolo del golpe, como los que recibían el impacto directo en el torso, quedó flotando mientras se quemaba despidiendo un olor a chamuscado, Daniela vio desde la puerta de la choza como su hermano gemelo era consumido por un fuego invisible y dejó escapar un grito de rabia y dolor similar al de un animal herido.

Fue en una fracción de segundo, David quedó reducido a cenizas y su correspondiente masa de brea cayó pesadamente con un sonido sordo, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la choza y Peter le volvió a disparar, Egon y Ray no esperaban la siguiente reacción.

En cuanto recibió el impacto, la brea se estiró como si fuera un plástico derretido, los posesos y los que se ocultaban en la choza dieron un grito unánime de dolor, Federico salió trastabillando, era la primera vez que lo veían durante el ataque, estaba pálido y al parecer como todos, sufría un dolor indescriptible que crispaba los ajados músculos de su rostro.

— ¡Déjalo! ¡Hechicero déjalo!— gritó Ahharu aterrizando a un lado de Venkman que miraba sorprendido lo que sucedía.

— ¡Apágalo Peter!— le gritó Egon – ¡ocasionarás una reacción nuclear en cadena!— incrédulo dejó de dispararle, la masa siguió arrastrándose, un humo negro se desprendía de la pasta.

— ¡Al pasar por las trampas vamos a neutralizarlos, pero necesitamos sacarlos de la choza para atraparlos a todos!— Raymond buscaba replegar más a la multitud que atemorizada caminaba sin darles la espalda dirigiéndose a la selva, Andras y Lilith salieron de la verde muralla en ese momento rodeando completamente al enemigo.

— ¡Enciéndelas ahora!— ordenó Ray y Lilith presiono un botón oculto entre las hierbas del suelo, una cegadora luz relampagueante brotó del piso y las trampas cubiertas por hiedras y ramas comenzaron a trabajar.

La fuerte luz entró por varias aberturas de la estatua al pequeño recinto, Silvana se mantenía pegada a la pared y fue cuando pudo ver el golem de ceniza y carne humana tumbado a sus pies.

— ¿Nahama?— preguntó con voz temblorosa, la figura no se movió — ¿Nahama estas ahí?—

El golem abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, eran de colores dispares, al parecer de niños y eso le provocó un escalofrío de horror.

— ¿Nahama? Soy Sy, vengo con Lilith para liberarte— susurró –pero necesito llevarte conmigo— con cautela se acercó al bulto y fue cuando se percató de que estaba envuelto en pedazos de piel — ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Qué hicieron?— gimoteo buscando donde estaba el corazón, una mano fuerte y helada le sostuvo la muñeca —¡Nahama!— gritó asustada –déjame ayudarte, déjame llevarte conmigo— gimoteo casi rompiendo en llanto, el monigote de carne y sangre le torció la muñeca para ver que la cicatriz estaba reseca, la soltó e intentó levantarse, Silvana procuró no alejarse, sacó la daga plateada.

La cara deforme cubierta por tiras de piel ya reseca se retorció en una mueca, abrió la boca y un gemido ahogado broto de su garganta mientras que con la lengua verdosa intentaba articular alguna palabra; comenzó a manotear para alejar a la chica que empuñaba temblorosa el arma.

—¡detente, son ordenes de Lilith créeme!— insistió la muchacha, los desiguales ojos la veían con pánico y giraban desorbitados buscando la manera de escapar –Nahama tienes que volver conmigo— gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por las mejillas ajadas —¡no llores!— intentó consolarla –solo es un segundo— gimió derramando también lagrimas y clavó la daga en el duro pecho de cenizas y carne cocida, escucho un crujido y los ojos se quedaron quietos, así como las manos paralizadas en una posición defensiva.

El cuerpo comenzó a calentarse como si estuviera quemándose por dentro, Silvana sacó la daga sin soltarla y se alejó lo más que pudo de la figura que vibraba extrañamente, como si…

La carne y las cenizas explotaron rompiendo su envoltura de piel infantil, un amasijo de gusanos blancos se retorcía esparciéndose por todo el lugar y un golpe cálido atravesó a Silvana. La puerta oculta se abrió en ese momento y un enorme hombre le extendía su poderoso brazo terminado en unas garras negras.

— ¡Vamos!— le ordenó tirando de ella, los gusanos daban cuenta de los restos y de ellos mismos devorándose entre sí.

La luz enceguecedora se apagó en ese momento dejando en penumbras el lugar, chillidos de algunos demonios tratando de escapar de sus atacantes se escuchaban a lo lejos, Andras y sus soldados engullían veloces las masas de brea que chorreaban de las trampas.

— ¡Egon, Ray!— apenas y con un hilo de voz la muchacha llamó a sus compañeros que seguían incinerando a los posesos que escaparan de la primera captura, Peter junto con Ahharu se acercaban a la choza donde se ocultaran los viejos y los demonios principales.

—Niña— susurró Lilith deteniéndola por el hombro, mareada y muy aturdida Silvana se refugio en sus brazos.

—Terminen con todo— susurró –tengo a Nahama…— el súcubo le hizo callar con una sonrisa.

—lo sabemos— fue toda su respuesta –ahora hay que ponerlas a salvo— miró a su alrededor – ¡Raymond!— éste se acercó al terminar de carbonizar a un ser que no se distinguía entre una yegua o una vaca –la tenemos— sonrió abrazando a Sy –la llevaré a la cabaña donde pasaron la noche— el cazador asintió y ya sin sorpresa las vio elevarse en el cielo nocturno, Lilith llevando en brazos a una agotada Silvana.

— ¡Está a salvo!— informó el rubio a su amigo que seguía disparando haces de luz.

— ¿Las dos?— preguntó sin mirarlo.

—si, Nahama y Silvana— respondió sonriente, un jovencito de ojos rojos y piel sangrante vestido con un simple traje de baño se le lanzo encima y Ray lo atrapó al vuelo con su rayo, todo estaba mejorando, las cosas se solucionarían esta misma noche.

Fajardo salio de la choza en ese momento.

Comment

Perdón por la tardanza, mucho trabajo tanto en la ofi como en casita.


	57. Confrontación III

Capitulo 57

— ¿No entendiste nada verdad gringo?— burlón comenzó a acercarse a Raymond –te advertí, ¡tenias que haberte largado con tus amigos!– Avanzo amenazadoramente hacia él – tuviste el "chance" de largarte en una sola pieza–

— ¡ay no!— murmuró el rubio recargando el disparador —no quiero matarte así— aparentemente le contrariaba enfrentar de esta manera al agente.

– ¿Matarme?— respondió con burla levantando una de las hachas que Angélica y Amalia dejaran tiradas —gringo... ¡eres tú el que se va al otro mundo!— le lanzó el arma, el americano apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla ileso.

—no entendiste... no quiero matarte así... sin que sufras– siseo Ray y en un extraño arranque de furia descargó el rayo en nivel siete sobre el cuerpo del agente — ¡esto es por lo que le hiciste a Sy, por lo que nos hiciste!... merece que pases horas de dolor— con un brillo sádico poco usual en su gesto infantil incrementó lentamente el nivel de potencia, Fajardo se quemaba lentamente, su piel se estiraba ajándose en tiras carbonizadas, los músculos se contraían; entonces bajó la potencia para darle un respiro, Spengler ya estaba a su lado y en ningún momento intentó detenerlo.

– ¿Qué les ofrecieron? ¿Quién debe nacer?– comenzó a interrogarlo Egon, el agente solo le dirigió una mirada furiosa –¡habla!– se unió a su amigo, ambos en nivel cuatro, suficiente para mantenerlo con vida, para evitar que escapara y para sentir como se quemaba a nivel subatómico.

—chicos deténganse– asustado por la aparente locura de su amigo Peter intentó pararlos más Egon lo interrumpió.

—ese tipo causó muchos problemas, se merece una muerte más dolorosa– aguzó la vista sobre el hombre que se retorcía bajo el ataque de ambos por su mente pasó la imagen de Silvana inconsciente, del niño asesinado y como si hubieran pasado solo unos minutos, recordó como Fajardo hurgó en el cuerpecito para sacarle el hígado, devorándolo en minutos – ¡habla!– repitió subiendo su rayo a nivel cinco, el hombre gritó de dolor.

– ¡Nunca!– inspiró con fuerza para soportar la creciente sensación de fuego dentro de su cuerpo – ¡no van a vencerme! ¡no soy un simple mortal!– gritó sacudiéndose con fuerza, uno de los policías que al parecer era su mano derecha e incondicional llegó corriendo lanzándose sobre Raymond, le gruñó a la cara como perro hambriento, el rayo se apagó y Fajardo cayó pesadamente, la potencia de la descarga de Spengler no era suficiente para mantenerlo quieto.

– ¡Ayuda a Ray!– ordenó a Peter que no atinaba que hacer, éste tomó un enorme pedazo de madera y comenzó a golpear al policía que intentaba arrancarle la cara a su amigo con las garras y afilados dientes.

–¡maldición no se larga!– gritó desesperado y uno de los soldados de Andras reptó veloz hacia ellos, Egon entonces echó a correr tras el corrupto policía que huía trastabillando, le dio alcance a unos metros de entrar a la selva, el obeso hombre cayó de frente y como bicho rastrero intentó escapar en la oscuridad.

–Ni lo sueñes– susurró amenazante Spengler disparándole a una pierna que fue envuelta en el haz de energía.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda hechicero?– Baal apareció a su lado y lo observaba curioso.

–tal vez… no lo se– respondió sin ver a su interlocutor, sus ojos castaños fijos en la nuca del hombre tirado a sus pies.

–Dime ¿Qué quieres hacerle?– una sonrisa sombría se delineo en el horrible rostro del demonio.

–Hacerlo pagar– fue toda su respuesta, poco a poco se fue calmando.

–No tienes la maldad suficiente– se animó a decir Baal, miró con burla a Fajardo que se quejaba débilmente, su pierna poco a poco comenzaba a echar humo –desgraciadamente para esta situación tienes un corazón muy noble–

–Tal vez– respondió más sereno aunque sin soltar a su presa – ¿a quien quieren traer?–

– ¡No te lo voy a decir!– chillo Fajardo, la pierna comenzaba a carbonizarse, el hueso crepitaba como leña ardiendo.

–Eres como Ezequiel, estuvo a punto de dejar escapar al dragón– sonrió esperando la respuesta emocional del humano –solo cuando comprendió que no se detendría sino hasta acabar con su familia lo mató–

–Esta noche he matado a muchos, no torturado– respondió con evidente malestar.

–no hay gran diferencia, por ahora solo los has liberado y es tu buena obra, así que no te sientas mal; estaban muertos desde que entregaron su materia y voluntad– se burló caminando hacia el fardo que era el humano poseído –éste es capaz no solo de secuestrar a tu mujer–

– ¿Le hicieron algo más?– la sensación de furia comenzó a renacer en él.

–Por suerte para ambas…no– respondió encogiendo los hombros –pero este animal lo habría hecho de buena gana– puso una de sus pezuñas sobre la espalda de Fajardo – ¿no es así?–

–Ella no puede ser tocada…– gimió y Baal soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en la selva.

–Pues ya fue y muchas veces– contestó riéndose – ¡vaya con estos pobres ilusos!–

–como sea– Egon quiso retomar el control – ¿Quién va a nacer?– subió la potencia de su arma.

–Nuestro señor no tiene cuerpo–

– ¡Vaya que sorpresa!– lo interrumpió Baal con fastidio.

–por eso tomaron a la extranjera, debía ser pura–

– ¿¡Nahama pura!? ¡Ay por favor!– soltó una carcajada – ¡imbéciles! ¿No saben que ella era estéril?– Baal no aguantaba la risa –son tan estúpidos humanos–

–cuando lo supieron la mataron ¿no es así?– Egon ya lo sabia, necesitaba confirmarlo.

–Ella fue escondida en el cuerpo de Natalia, debía nacer– gimió –pero el niño murió y se formó un nuevo linaje a partir de la familia de la "primera"– gimió adolorido, su pierna estaba al rojo vivo.

–Por eso tantas generaciones– musitó Egon apagando su equipo, Fajardo jadeaba a causa del daño en su pierna –continúa–

–Ah Puch debe unirse en alma con la extranjera– contestó girándose, lo veía con asco –ya unidos se encarnarán en un no nacido, el niño debe ser puro, el niño va a gobernar este y otros mundos–

–Si claro, como si lo fuéramos a permitir– rezongó Baal – ¡termina con esto Spengler!– siseo

–Ella no les pertenece– murmuró encendiendo su equipo, con la misma baja potencia comenzó a quemar el cuerpo deforme, los alaridos de Fajardo se confundían con las carcajadas burlonas de Baal.

Cuando Peter los encontró, el agente era un trozo deforme de carbón y la masa de brea se arrastraba lentamente hacia donde se reunía el resto de los seguidores de Puch.

– ¿Estas bien?– preocupado se acercó a su compañero que permanecía de pie frente a los restos humeantes del agente.

–no lo se– contestó a media voz – ¿y Ray?–

–está bien, solo unas contusiones pero controlamos a ese demente– sonrió de lado –gracias por llamarme– y volvieron a la zona de combate.

–Acompáñalo– Spengler señaló a Ahharu –hay que terminar con todo esto–

Peter y el joven demonio se acercaron cautelosamente hasta la choza donde se ocultaban tanto los ancianos como los primos poseídos por las entidades mayores.

–Hechicero, necesito que hagas arder el lugar con tus rayos– sugirió Ahharu un poco rezagado de Peter.

– ¡en primera soy científico, no hechicero!– indignado siseo en voz muy baja Peter – en segunda… buena idea, hay que hacerlos salir como ratas– miro el piso y las trampas ocultas horas atrás por él y sus amigos estaban intactas, buscó el botón escondido tras unos arbustos, estaba a punto de disparar cuando una chiquilla de no más de 20 años de cabello largo y platinado como Silvana salió corriendo con la furia reflejada en el rostro y embistió directamente su estomago tirándolo al piso.

La joven gruñía y chillaba como animal salvaje montada a horcajadas sobre él, le tiraba arañazos y mordiscos que lograba detener con el disparador de su equipo.

– ¡Sirve de algo chupasangre! ¡quítamela de encima!– reclamó al contrariado muchacho que no encontraba la manera de librar a su inesperado compañero de guerra del ataque de la mujer, estaba a punto de levantar una enorme roca para golpearla en la cabeza cuando Fernando lo ataco lanzándose sobre sus espaldas y rasgando con una navaja de obsidiana sus alas.

–Por eso siempre combatimos con armas antiguas– cuchicheó Nando en el oído del vampiro sujetándolo con fuerza para evitar que se soltara, negras gotas manchaban el piso de tierra –sé que un rifle o la mejor de las pistolas no te haría nada, aunque tus amigos quemen la carne no dañan a mis hermanos, pero si te toco basta para debilitarte– sonrió apuñalándolo repetidas veces en el costado provocándole un aullido de dolor – mi arma está preparada cien por ciento para acabarlos– le soltó al tiempo en que Peter lograba introducir la punta de su disparador en la boca de Amalia –¡no!– gritó furioso al ver lo que sucedía.

– ¡Trágate esto!– jadeando furioso el cazador disparó sus rayos que atravesaron limpiamente la cabeza saliendo por la nuca. Amalia puso los ojos en blanco y se derrumbó lentamente mientras la negra brea abandonaba veloz el cuerpo muerto.

Fernando dio un rugido de furia y dio un paso amenazador hacia Peter que ya lo tenía en la mira, Evangelina salió de la choza en ese momento dejando escapar un horrible grito.

– ¡Camazotz!– su voz ya no era cascada, es mas no era la voz de una mujer, era un sonido hueco y asexuado que sacudió los arboles a su alrededor.

– ¡Peter!– Raymond alcanzó a ver como Angélica y Daniela se escurrían por la parte trasera de la choza – ¡Demonios Venkman se te escapan!– avisó ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, en ese momento Egon reactivaba las trampas que los guerreros de Botis terminaban de vaciar, una sustancia pastosa marcaba el terreno circundante, la brea tras ser digerida por los demonios se convertía tan solo en eso, brea común y corriente.

Raymond disparó a la anciana logrando hacer blanco directo en el rostro que se deformó en una mascara de odio y furia que iba más allá de las emociones humanas; el rubio estaba tan concentrado en su ofensiva esperando alguna reacción del monstruo que atacaba que no se percató del movimiento ágil y rápido a su lado derecho, solo cuando fue lanzado casi cuatro metros en el aire y sintió romperse algo al caer.

– ¡Ray! ¿Estas bien?– preocupado Egon se acercó veloz dejando las trampas listas para ser reabiertas, se inclinó a un lado de su amigo, al ayudarlo a levantarse se percató del ángulo anormal que formaba el brazo izquierdo – ¡ten cuidado, esta roto!– Stantz no necesitó que se lo dijera, un dolor agudo nublo su vista haciéndolo sentir mareado –es mejor que descanses– y tras dejarlo en lugar seguro echó a correr para apoyar a Venkman.

Éste último ya no disparaba, protegía a Ahharu que hincado hacia presión en la herida infringida por Fernando que los miraba a unos cuantos pasos con el arma escurriendo sangre, el atacante de Ray al lado del arrogante muchacho resultó ser el viejo Federico apoyado en pies y manos moviéndose como una araña a un lado de su sobrino nieto.

– ¡no…te…acerques!– gruñó Peter sin dejarlo de apuntar – ¿estas bien chupasangre?–

–creo que no hechicero– murmuró con dolor en la voz.

–Ray tiene un brazo roto, tenemos que reagruparnos– sugirió Egon sin dejar de apuntarle al viejo, Evangelina o lo que fuera se recuperaba del disparo de Raymond, su rostro humeaba y parecía plástico derretido, los rasgos amables de la anciana que conocieran semanas atrás habían desaparecido.

–Busca a cuernitos– susurró Peter haciendo zumbar de nuevo su equipo –mientras distraigo a los tres feos– apuntó con mucho cuidado hacia el anciano que ágilmente se ocultó tras Nando.

Sin darles la espalda Egon echó a andar apuntándolos también listo para presionar el botón de encendido, los soldados de Baal reagrupaban a los posesos restantes y su general activaba las trampas, en unos segundos cada humano poseído caía sin vida y la brea abandonaba sus cuerpos siendo atrapados por la luz.

– ¿Botis?– preguntó a uno de los soldados de Andras que ya no estaba en su forma de serpiente, aunque no por ello dejaba de ser un aterrador monstruo.

–Desapareciendo cadáveres– contestó señalando la vieja capilla hacia donde Spengler se dirigió veloz, la escena dantesca de los demonios devorando la carne humana lo impactó de golpe.

– ¿Qué pasa hechicero?– Botis salió de la construcción cubriendo del humano la vista desagradable.

–Te necesitamos, hirieron a Ahharu– El demonio gruño enojado y echaron a andar veloces hacia donde Peter seguía protegiendo al muchacho.

–un solo movimiento y te dejo frito con todo y tu disfraz de carnaval– amenazó a Fernando que retrocedía lentamente cubriendo a su abuela y al anciano –vaya ¿fueron a dar un paseo?– reclamó a su amigo –cuernitos, hirieron al hijo de tu amiga…llévatelo para que lo curen con sus ocuspocus–

–Es una herida de muerte– con furia se levantó tras revisar al muchacho que ya estaba inconsciente – ¿Quién fue?–

–Ixchel… adelántate y llévate a mis niños– chillo el anciano –tengo que vengar a nuestros hermanos–

–El hijo de la hembra alada se muere– respondió Evangelina con su voz antinatural –deja que me lo lleve–

– ¡Te ordeno que los protejas!– gritó el anciano –y tu– sonriendo torvamente con la lengua colgando – ven aquí– señaló a Botis que bruscamente hizo de lado a Peter y Egon –voy a hacerte vomitar a mis niños–

Comment

ok esto se está poniendo bueno y ya casi tengo listo el final


	58. Una baja, un herido, muchos indigestados

Capitulo 58

Los científicos aprovecharon para intentar alejar al muchacho del lugar donde al parecer se efectuaría una batalla a gran escala entre esos dos engendros de leyenda, pero pesaba mucho, con dificultad lo acercaron lo más posible a Ray que los observaba inmóvil, pálido, y con evidente dolor.

– ¿Qué le sucedió?– murmuró intentando moverse más un agudo golpe de dolor lo detuvo.

–El loco del taparrabos lo hirió– respondió Peter –pero no se ve grave–

–Necesitamos que los lleven con Lilith– opinó Spengler poniéndose de pie para llamar a uno de los pocos hermanos de Ahharu que participara en la batalla –llévalos con tu madre– ordenó al joven que se acercó batiendo sus alas –mi amigo y tu hermano están heridos– no dijo más, el ser alado los tomó a ambos y se perdió en el cielo nocturno.

Eran ya contados los posesos que eran perseguidos por los demonios, así que Spengler y Venkman decidieron volver para cubrirle las espaldas a Botis.

–Tenemos que evitar que escape alguno– murmuró Egon buscando con la mirada a Evangelina o alguno de sus nietos, pero la noche ya estaba cerrada y la luna no brillaba por las nubes convocadas por Baal.

–La anciana– contestó Peter señalando hacia donde divisaban unas sombras tratando de ocultarse y que corrían hacia la selva.

La cascada risotada de Federico los detuvo en seco, echaron a correr hasta donde Botis combatía con el viejo.

Con movimientos de araña el anciano no se dejaba tocar siquiera por el demonio que bufaba encolerizado, al parecer por su tamaño y peso se encontraba en desventaja.

– ¡Aléjate!– ordenó Peter encendiendo su equipo –ya me gustó esto de freír y carbonizar– apuntó al anciano que corría de un lado a otro – ¡quédate quieto viejo!– rezongó dando un disparo fallido.

–tu rayo no puede contra mi– contesto Federico entre risotadas histéricas –ni siquiera tú extranjero– y señalando con burla a Botis se ocultó tras una ceiba medio quemada.

–Rodéenlo– ordenó el enorme demonio a sus soldados que todavía llevaban sangre fresca en la cara, confundidos dieron un par de vueltas al tronco seco sin encontrar nada.

– ¡escapó por ese hueco!– uno de los soldados de Baal se transformó de inmediato en una serpiente para entrar a un recoveco oculto entre las raíces podridas, su voz era un eco lejano – ¡es un túnel… recorre…!– la voz se interrumpió por un fuerte grito mientras la tierra se cimbraba, una intrínseca red de caminos subterráneos se delineo cuando estos se derrumbaban, con el rostro atravesado por una profunda herida la serpiente–demonio salió con dificultad de entre los escombros.

–Pequeños espíritus– murmuró con los labios abiertos y sangrantes –peludos y armados, me atacaron para ayudar a escapar al viejo–lentamente se transformó en un humano, esquelético y pálido con la enorme herida cruzando la cara, pero humano.

–Creo que se dispersaron algunos– Baal sudando sangre se acercó jadeante –mi ejercito es reducido, no pueden consumir tanta energía de golpe– señaló a los que tragaban la brea viviente, algunos gemían de cansancio, con claras muestras de embotamiento.

–Sigo sin entender ¿Qué pasa si los dejamos bien rostizados?– Peter apagó su mochila, al parecer el primer round a gran escala había terminado.

–Se trata de energía inestable, necesitamos invertir su polaridad para destruirla sin problema alguno– respondió Egon apagando también su equipo, ambos humanos estaban sudando a raudales, apestaban a sangre y a brea, los mosquitos los rondaban molestándolos.

–Necesito un buen baño en tina de hidromasaje y después un masaje tailandés con esencias– murmuró Peter olisqueando su axila y haciendo un gesto de asco – ¿pueden concederme ese deseo?–

–Todo deseo podemos cumplirlo– respondió risueño Andras que se acercaba en ese momento –solo necesitamos firmar el correspondiente contrato–

–Olvídalo, prefiero un baño rápido y helado– se encogió de hombros decepcionado – ¿terminamos aquí?–

–Eso creo– refunfuño Egon saliendo de la choza custodiado por dos enormes serpientes–Evangelina, los viejos y los primos de Sy escaparon–

– ¡Demonios!– gritó exasperado Peter, miró a sus compañeros de pelea –lo siento–

–Por ahora necesitamos trasmutar esa energía– Botis y Baal señalaron a sus ejércitos –creo que tenemos algunos heridos–

–Ahharu y el hechicero regordete entre ellos –recordó Botis – haré que uno de los hermanos del chico los lleve–

–Se llama Raymond, y prefiero caminar– susurró Peter.

–todavía hay algunos de nuestros enemigos sueltos por ahí sin cuerpo, no creo que sea inteligente deambular por la selva oscura humano– opino uno de los legionarios de Ahharu –mi madre y mi hermano les esperan– los sujetó de la parte superior de las mochilas elevándolos por el cielo nocturno; un minuto después algo encendió la brea digerida por los demonios para desaparecer así la masacre y limpiar esa parte de la selva de alguna señal de la existencia del caserío.

Aterrizaron en la parte trasera de la choza, poco a poco los infernales seres llegaban para reagruparse, para curar algunas heridas o esperar nuevas órdenes; al dar vuelta en la esquina Peter y Egon se quedaron de pie, impactados por la imagen que se presentaba frente a ellos.

Sentada en una roca, con las alas abiertas Lilith abrazaba el cuerpo desfallecido de su hijo, la herida sangraba profusamente y un charco negro reflejaba la luz de las lámparas de gas que sostenían Silvana y algunos sirvientes de Ahharu que miraban la escena con clara tristeza. Era la versión vampírica de la Piedad de Miguel Ángel.

–que no te preocupe la nada hijo– susurraba con tono maternal acariciándole la negra melena, sus alas se mecían en un vaivén lento, refrescando al muchacho.

–voy a desaparecer madre– gimoteo el chico, en ese momento Raymond salió de la choza con el brazo entablillado acercándose a Silvana, conmovido por tan triste momento.

–No vas a desaparecer hijo mío– contestó ella con un suave tono – de alguna manera vas a volver a mis brazos, esto solo es carne, tu padre y yo nunca dejaremos que desaparezcas–

–Nahama no soporto estar sin un cuerpo, sufría mucho y…– el rostro del muchacho se contrajo de dolor – ¿estará bien?–

–Ella esta bien hijo mío– una lagrima sanguinolenta escurrió por la mejilla de Lilith –así como tú vas a estarlo– quiso sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

–No tendré cuerpo madre– gimió con dificultad –es la primera vez que pierdo mi…– una fuerte punzada de dolor lo hizo callar.

–tranquilo cariño, vas a estar bien– le acomodó el rebelde mechón negro que le cubría la frente para darle un beso –por ahora duerme hijo, descansa– la cabeza de Ahharu se ladeo, sin dificultad alguna Lilith se puso de pie llevando al muchacho en brazos, Botis, Baal y Andras inclinaron sus cabezas tocando con la mano derecha el cuerpo del chico y con la izquierda se tocaron donde usualmente un humano tiene el corazón.

–vamos a vengarte hijo mío– la profunda voz salida de entre la selva sobresalto a Silvana y sus tres compañeros; un hombre delgado, alto y elegantemente vestido de blanco caminaba hacia la mujer que cargaba a su hijo, lo tomó con suavidad para colocarlo en el pasto verde y fresco –aunque regreses como lo hace Nahama… ese maldito pagará con cada gota de sangre y energía el daño que te ha infringido– una chispa brillo en los ojos del recién llegado, su rostro era imposible de ver gracias a la oscuridad que al parecer emanaba de él mismo.

–Nahama está a salvo mi señor– murmuró Lilith con la voz ahogada.

– ¿De nuevo prisionera?– contestó él buscando con la mirada.

–ahora es huésped, la acepto como parte de mi– Silvana se alejó de sus amigos acercándose a la pareja –mi señora me ha explicado algunas cosas, y …– dudó un poco –creo que sería la mejor manera de salvar a Ahharu del sufrimiento al permanecer incorpóreo–

– ¿Se refiere al trato que hiciste con el hechicero?– sin hacer mucho caso de la joven se dirigió a su mujer.

–Así es mi señor– contestó Lilith.

–Sea así entonces mujer, labor más grande para nosotros nadie ha hecho con tan buena intención– se inclinó para tocar la frente del joven –por ahora descansa hijo mío, pronto te tendremos de vuelta entre nosotros– al toque de sus largos y delgados dedos enguantados, el cuerpo del vampiro se disolvió en una nube oscura de la que no quedó rastro.

–Que Baal lleve a estos humanos– ordenó –los demás, regresen ya que he abierto una puerta temporal– el ejercito echó a andar hacia donde señaló su amo –y tu, sigue aquí, vigila que terminen con esa escoria–

–lo hare mi amo– contestó Lilith sumisa. El hombre echó a andar hacia el camino por donde había llegado.

– ¿es… es…es…?– Peter temblaba de pies a cabeza.

–Si, lo es– respondió Egon –fascinante, fuimos testigos de una de las escasas visitas de él a este plano–

– ¿A que trato se refieren Spans?– cuestiono Ray a su amigo con cara muy seria.

–Te lo explico llegando a casa– contestó sonriendo –créeme, va a ser algo muy interesante–

Silvana se acercó a ellos, iba del brazo de Lilith.

– ¿muy valiente la señora Spengler?– preguntó con burla Egon a la chica.

–Algo así– sonrió con tristeza –Señora– se dirigió con mucho respeto a la súcubo –siento mucho que su hijo saliera dañado por mi causa–

–Tranquila, era su momento– limpio la marca de una lagrima de sangre en su mejilla –pronto voy a verlo ¿no es así?– le hizo un guiño.

–De eso estoy segura– asintió un poco apenada –por ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?–

–Mi señor dio la orden de que volvieran a casa, a tú casa– recalcó Lilith –tus padres ya están ahí y me imagino que habrán arrestado a tu doble–

–Por lo que dejarán de molestarnos– opino Egon –eso nos va a dar tiempo para atacar la casa, no dudo que estén en camino–

–Quedaron muy débiles– opinó Baal– serán pan comido como dicen ustedes–

–Del otro lado vamos a estar muy atentos– Botis llevaba a uno de sus hombres que gimió adolorido –éste comió de más– les informo sonriendo – en cuanto te veamos reflejada… –

–Lo se– sonrió tímida Sy –gracias–

Volvieron a la camioneta que abordaron agotados, las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaron a iluminar el cielo.

–Ustedes descansen– sugirió Andras –en un segundo van a estar en su destino–

Y tal cual, tras una ligera sacudida se asomaron por la ventanilla de la camioneta, estaba estacionada fuera de la casa familiar, apenas comenzaba a iluminarse la calle.

–Saquen al Ecto para meter esta cosa– solicitó Sy echándola a andar, pocos minutos después estaban los cuatro sentados a la mesa del comedor.

–creo que deberíamos ducharnos– sugirió Ray –aunque voy a necesitar ayuda– movió un poco su brazo entablillado.

–Mientras tanto hay que traer a Doc, para que te revise– contestó Sy poniéndose de pie –también voy a pedirle a nanita que nos prepare algo–

– ¿Y tus padres?– inquieto Egon se asomó por la ventana, nervioso de que la policía siguiera vigilándolos.

–El carro está en el garaje, han de seguir dormidos– respondió Sy –Lilith dijo que todo estaba bien ya–

– ¿Le crees?– extrañado Peter desvió su mirada para verla fijamente, ella asintió y él se encogió de hombros – ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte?– la chica, Egon y Ray lo vieron sorprendidos – ¿Qué? Este viaje ha sido tan loco que…– se encogió de nuevo –dime donde puedo ducharme–

–Ah si… claro– un poco aturdida poniéndose de pie –chicos ustedes conocen sus dormitorios, Peter puede usar mi baño y yo voy a ver a mis papás–

Agotados los cuatro subieron las escaleras, se separaron en el pasillo y con mucho cuidado Silvana entró al dormitorio principal.

– ¿Mamá, papá?– susurró, ambos estaban aun en la cama y roncaban suavemente –mamita, papi ya estamos en casa– les llamó en voz baja, Violeta fue la primera en despertar.

– ¿Todo bien nena?– el rostro materno marcado por ojeras la hizo sentir mal.

–si mamita, es decir no todo, la abuela, Nando, Angie, Evan chica y Daniela escaparon junto con los tíos abuelos–

– ¿David…? ¿Amalia?– preguntó con un temblor en la voz.

–Lo siento mami, pero ya no eran ellos– suspiró –ya están descansando–

Violeta ya no contestó, ahogo el llanto en el momento en que su esposo despertaba.

– ¿estas bien princesa?– le extendió los brazos sin levantarse de la cama – ¿no te hirieron?–

–no papi, estamos bien– contestó sonriendo débilmente dejándose abrazar.

– ¿tu y…ella?–

–si papi, ambas–

– ¿Tu abuela, tus primos?– preguntó preocupado.

–Algunos escaparon, otros… ya le dije a mami que están descansando en paz–

– ¿Qué sigue hija?– preocupada su madre ya se preparaba para salir de la cama.

–los muchachos y yo vamos a recuperarnos un poco, tal vez esta misma noche terminemos con todo– acaricio la mejilla cubierta de barba de su padre –todo va a salir bien–

–No te siento muy convencida nena–

–Estoy triste y confundida, anoche mataron a Ahharu– suspiró –nunca creerán lo que vimos–

– ¿el joven hijo de…ella?–

–si mami, él mismo fue asesinado por Nando– una lagrima se le escapó pero intentó sonreír –estoy bajo mucha presión y además de todo paso por un conflicto existencial espiritual tremendo– rompió a llorar – ¡creo que he cometido muchas estupideces estos días!–

–Tranquila hija– Mario la abrazo acunándola – ¿lo dices por…los muchachos?–

–no papi, ellos no – suspiró –pero creo que todo va a arreglarse en un momento dado– sonrió – ¿me prestan su baño? apesto–

–Claro chiquita– su madre le arrojó una toalla – ¿Peter esta usando el tuyo?–

–Sip– se levantó –mamá, papá… perdónenme, no creí que existir les diera tantos problemas–

–Tú no trajiste problemas hija– Violeta ya no aguantó más y abrazo a su hija – son cosas que yo traigo, que tu abuela y tus primos traen, tu solo eres una victima de ellos–

–Nunca hiciste uso de lo que ellos te dieron, esos "dones"– encomillo Mario con los dedos –nos mantuvimos alejados de ellos, de sus rituales y creencias, lo que tienes es gracias a ti, tus estudios, nosotros… Egon y Ray mismos–

–Tu abuela y tus primos son solo pasajeros hija– su madre la soltó un poco –ellos…– tragó saliva –me duele decirlo pero ellos pronto van a dejar de interferir en nuestras vidas–

Sin decirse nada más se separo de su madre y entró a la ducha, el agua caliente comenzó a relajarla y guardó silencio, buscando esa voz que extrañaba, buscó en su mente más no encontró nada, tal vez Nahama pasaba también por un momento difícil.

Cuando bajó a la cocina Juanita la esperaba sonriente, una montaña de waffles, mantequilla derretida, miel y una jarra de licuado en la mesa. Silvana solo la abrazó.

–Gracias nanita–

–todo va a estar bien mi niña– susurró la mujer en su oído –en cuanto pase todo esto voy a hacerles un banquete de bodas a ti y a mi niño Egon–

–Sobre eso ninita– titubeo –creo que debo decirte algo más–

– ¿Qué mi niña?– preocupada la mujer dio un paso atrás –no me digas que se van a separar, hace ratito subí a dejarle una aspirina y me dijo que todo estaba bien–

–No nanita, es que… –sonrió –no solo él es tu niño–

–Pos no te entiendo mi niña–

–Es que… ay nanita como te lo digo– suspiró – Raymond también es tu niño, él también está conmigo o yo estoy con él, o con ambos– manoteo desesperada – ¿entendiste?– Juanita la miro muy seria – ¿estas enojada conmigo?–

– ¡Vas a tener unos chiquillos bien bonitos mi niña!– gritó feliz abrazándola.

– ¿De que nos perdimos?– distraído Raymond entro ajustándose el cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo roto, Juanita se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo –auch ¿Qué pasa?–

–Pasa que también eres mi niño– sonriente la empleada lo llevó a la mesa –y estas herido ¡hay que consentirte!– comenzó a servirle waffles mientras Egon y Silvana los miraban sonriendo.

Venkman solo almorzó y volvió a encerrarse en el dormitorio de la chica, sus ronquidos se escuchaban con claridad desde la sala; Egon leía los apuntes finales de sus investigaciones y Silvana asistía a su amigo medico mientras colocaba una férula en el brazo roto de Ray en su dormitorio.

–Reposo absoluto– le leyó la receta al paciente –así que hoy solo vamos Peter, Egon y yo– sentencio la muchacha mientras le ayudaba a vestirse.

–olvídalo, aunque soy zurdo puedo usar mi mano derecha–

–Necesitas descansar– insistió –además te dio medicamento suficiente para dormir dos meses–

–Pero no esta noche– necio se defendía –solo se fracturó en una parte, puedo mover la mano–

–No insistas– lo obligó a acostarse –además necesito que estés descansado ¿ok?– lo beso con ternura –duerme un rato–

–podríamos ir en este momento– insistió

–olvídalo ¿quieres?– lo cubrió con la manta –estamos agotados, ahora si vamos a estar solos y necesitamos recuperar fuerzas–

–Sy tiene razón– opinó Egon desde la puerta entrando – ¿Cómo te sientes?–

–Como si hubiera volado cinco metros y aterrizado sobre mi bracito– contestó Ray – pero estoy bien–

–Lo mejor será descansar esta noche, creo que les llevamos ventaja gracias a Baal – continuo Egon –mañana tal vez te sientas con fuerzas para acompañarnos–

–A Peter al menos ya lo perdimos– opino Silvana desde la puerta cerrándola – está dormido profundamente–

–Tenemos que descansar– insistió Spengler –mañana al amanecer vamos a la casona y terminamos con todo–

–Ok General ¿dispone de algo más?– burlona Sy saludó militarmente cuadrándose.

–Ve por el medicamento de Raymond, tengo que hablar con él un minuto–

–Uf que engreído y mandón resultaste– fingiendo molestia salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

comment

no es todo! viene más


	59. Cambios

Capitulo 59

Por un momento se detuvo frente a la puerta ¿estaba loca acaso? Aunque habían arrestado a alguien con su imagen exacta era muy arriesgado andar por ahí paseando, así que tomó el teléfono y marcó a la farmacia solicitando los medicamentos sentándose tranquila a esperar que el mensajero llegara.

De nuevo buscó en su mente pero no le respondió la súcubo ¿estaría bien? Era obvio que pasar al menos una hora dentro del asqueroso maniquí de carne humana era algo traumático, pero era un demonio ¿era tan delicada? ¿Un ángel en el infierno? Nadie le respondió.

El mensajero de la farmacia llegó con su pedido, conocía al chico desde años atrás, lo recibió sonriendo amable pero algo en ella se percibía distinto y el muchacho lo notó de inmediato.

—Luces rara— comentó viendo el cabello corto y negro –será que me acostumbre a verte platinada—

—Es mi otro yo— contesto ella bromeando.

—si, y muy distinto a ti— el muchacho le entregó su recibo –nos vemos luego— y se despidió sin siquiera darle la mano, como si fuera una total extraña.

— ¿Quién era niña?— Juanita salió de la cocina secando sus manos.

—Farmacia— le mostró la bolsa –nanita… ¿he cambiado?—

—Has crecido— contestó sin pensarlo –aunque antes de conocer a tus amigos ya vivías cosas difíciles, creo que del viaje a hoy cambiaste mucho—

— ¿y eso es malo?—

—Todo cambio es bueno mi niña— respondió Juanita con un extraño toque de seriedad, tal vez sabiduría –por difíciles que han sido las cosas sigues adelante— se encogió de hombros – tienes una buena vida, extraña y estupenda— y dio la media vuelta entrando a la cocina.

—Extraña y estupenda— murmuró para si misma, era casi idéntico a la ultima charla que tuvo con Nahama.

— ¿Llegó el medicamento?— Spengler bajó las escaleras con calma — ¿estas bien?—

—Si… a ambas preguntas— contestó con una sonrisa, le entregó los medicamentos.

—Preferimos que tu se los lleves— no le recibió la bolsa – necesito salir un momento— y tras darle un beso en la mejilla salió sin decir más.

Todavía extrañada por la actitud de Spans entró al dormitorio donde convalecía Raymond, que peleaba con su mano sana contra la almohada que no quedaba a su gusto.

— ¡Espera!— lo detuvo preocupada –puedes lastimarte— acomodó la almohada y lo ayudo a recostarse — ¿Qué tienes?—

—nada, solo que me siento totalmente inútil— respondió en un puchero.

—ok, estamos de mal humor— intentó ella misma no presionarlo –toma tu medicamento y vas a sentirte mejor—

—Sé que va a hacerme sentir mejor— refunfuño – y no es una pastillita tonta—

—Ray por favor— le acercó un vaso con agua –toma tu medicina y me dices que te va a hacer sentir mejor—

—Quédate conmigo— murmuró al terminar de beber.

—Necesitas el espacio—

—No, necesito que estés conmigo— de nuevo haciendo un puchero — ¿si me siento mal en la noche?—

—Buen punto— sonrió Sy –ok, voy a traerte algo de comer y me quedo contigo— Volvió con un plato con frutas y se recostó a su lado tras encender la televisión.

— ¿Ray?— tenían casi una hora en silencio viendo la televisión — ¿Qué va a pasar después de todo esto?—

— ¿pasar?—

—Si, cuando sea el momento de rendir cuentas— y señaló un poco asustada hacia el techo.

— ¡Ah eso!— sonrió –tranquila, como lo hable con Spans, finalmente solo somos piezas de algo más grande—

—Pero estamos participando activamente, es decir… murió mucha gente—

—Y liberamos a otras, ellos lo hicieron con plena intensión de herir y dañar, nosotros solo estamos ayudando a quienes sufren por causa de Federico y sus seguidores—

—Pero…— suspiró –estuve de acuerdo en guardar la esencia de Nahama y es como si diera permiso de que me use—

—sobre ella, aun no comprendo bien la situación, quiero decir que si, la has recibido y no va a dañarte porque finalmente forma cierta parte de ti—

— ¿Y Ahharu?— se acurrucó en el brazo sano de su compañero.

— ¿No quedaste de acuerdo con Lilith en ayudarles?—

—todavía no se como— sonrió dulcemente –finalmente quisiera reunir de nuevo a la madre con su hijo—

—Y lo vas a hacer— le acaricio la mejilla –escuché como te dirigías a ella—

—Si, recordé la charla que tuviste con Nahama, creo que es como hacerle un pequeño homenaje y decidí cambiar un poco mis ideas… ¿religiosas?— se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cambiar?— sonrió –creo más bien que has encontrado tu verdadero camino—

—Tal vez, tuve muchas charlas con Nahama, aprendí mucho de ella y después de que peleamos contra Puch me di cuenta que si, a veces la historia la escriben los ganadores—

— ¿entonces por que el miedo a "su" opinión sobre lo que haces?— al decir "su" Ray señaló de nuevo el techo guiñándole cariñosamente un ojo.

—falta de costumbre supongo—

— ¿Vas a ser satanista entonces?— le acomodó el cabello con ternura.

—No, ignoro todavía el nombre de esa religión, pero hablé directamente con Lilith y aceptó gustosa que dedicara a ella, prometió enseñarme muchas cosas—

— ¿En serio?— mimoso le ronroneo en el oído.

—si, pero por ahora no entramos en detalles porque estás lesionado— lo retiró con cuidado –esperemos a que te quiten esa cosa— señaló el yeso.

—Ok— bostezó –de cualquier forma estoy por quedarme dormido— de nuevo se le acurrucó. Más tarde dormían tranquilos abrazándose.

Egon pasó toda la tarde caminando por el parque cercano, el bullicio de los vendedores y los gritos de los niños jugando le distrajeron un poco, estaba preocupado.

Hizo un trato con Lilith, sin embargo ahora en calma, pensó detenidamente en lo que se estaba metiendo, y sobre todo, involucrando a Silvana y Ray.

¿Qué pasaría más adelante?, Baal le dejó claro que lo que hacían estaba bien, sin embargo no se sentía muy cómodo o tranquilo con la aprobación de un demonio; caminando entre los solitarios senderos de Chapultepec se encontró una banca ocupada por un hombre que leía tranquilamente un libro, supuso que no le molestaría que se sentara en el mismo lugar, a una distancia que respetara su privacidad.

Ni siquiera se fijó bien en el hombre que vestía una levita negra y en sus piernas descansaba un viejo portafolio negro de piel; al parecer leía el libro muy concentrado.

— ¿Conociendo el lugar?— preguntó de repente haciendo saltar a Egon que estaba concentrado en vigilar a una ardilla que a su vez lo vigilaba esperando tal vez que le regalara algo de alimento.

—Pensando— contestó sin mirarlo.

—Cuando un hombre joven piensa de esa manera, entonces hay un alma vieja dentro de él—

—Tal vez— sonrió, la ardilla dio media vuelta y subió a un árbol, de nuevo con los ojillos fijos en el humano.

— ¿Son problemas muy fuertes?— le preguntó añadiendo de inmediato — ¡disculpe que sea tan entrometido!— rio suavemente –pero en mi trabajo he aprendido a reconocer los problemas del alma—

—no se si sean problemas fuertes— susurró mirándolo de reojo, era un hombre ya viejo de rostro amable, vestía si, una levita negra, bajo la cual un viejo chaleco negro cubría una camisa impecablemente blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos pulcramente aseados; sonrió discretamente al notar el largo y canoso cabello blanco ligeramente ondulado, era la típica imagen de un rabino.

— ¿entonces?—

—Solo…— sonrió burlándose de sí mismo – dudas existenciales, el bien y el mal, solo eso—

—Muchacho— el hombre cerró su libro y se concentro en mirarlo fijamente –este mundo gira en un solo sentido, la vida misma lleva un ritmo exacto y preciso, nuestras acciones por ende, no tienen más que seguir ese sentido y ese ritmo— se aclaró la voz –el bien y el mal son relativos al momento en que vives—

— ¿destruir una vida? ¿Darla?—

—a veces la existencia no es más que un vano intento, respiras y sigues adelante con una vaga idea de lo que es vivir, y entonces cuando no se piensa con claridad se llega a especular que es lo correcto, dañas a la gente que te ama, a quienes te rodean y con eso destruyes tu vida y la de los demás, rompiendo con ello el ritmo armónico—

— ¿es valido entonces?—

—cuando es por defenderte y defender a los tuyos… es valido— sonrió – y dar la vida— suspiró satisfecho –es el mejor acto que puedes tener en esta existencia, y no solo en engendrar a un hijo— le hizo un guiño— día a día, cuando ofreces lo mejor de ti para mejorar y alegrar la vida de los demás es también otorgar ese don, la alegría, la sonrisa de quien amas es el reflejo más claro—

—Es extraño— murmuró concentrando su mirada en el piso y ajustando sus anteojos –pasé mi vida sin pensar en esto y sin embargo…—

—las situaciones te han traído hasta este lugar ¿no es así?— con un ligero esfuerzo el hombre se puso de pie –toda vida tiene una razón de ser y un sentido, por muy oscura que pueda ser su procedencia— suspiró comenzando a caminar por el sendero bordeado de ahuehuetes – por algo fueron creados y por algo deben volver para restablecer ese equilibrio; no te preocupes Spengler, todo es como debe de ser—

Cuando Egon le escuchó llamarlo por su apellido volteó de inmediato, solo el viento movía las hojas caídas en el camino de antiguas baldosas.

Volvió a casa cuando oscurecía, saludó distraído a Mario y Violeta que leían en la sala escuchando un tema de Brahms, entró directamente a la cocina.

— ¿Ya comieron?— preguntó a Juanita que sacaba una charola del horno, el aroma a pan recién horneado estimuló su apetito.

—No mi niño— contestó como siempre con una sonrisa –les hice panquecitos— le enseñó la charola –ve a lavarte para que te sirva algo—

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió parte de una familia; sus padres lo habían educado de la manera que ellos consideraron correcta, distantes y fríos posiblemente para evitarle distractores o eso que los hacia sentir vulnerables; sorprendió a Juanita con un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias— le murmuró en el oído.

—Ahora eres mi niño, ya te ganaste el derecho a ser consentido— respondió la mujer con un nudo en la garganta — ¡ándale no me estés distrayendo!— lo soltó tratando de no derramar lagrimas emocionadas — ¡lávate y avísale a mis niños que vengan a cenar!—

Casi siempre cenaba en silencio, completamente recluido en sus pensamientos; esta noche fue distinta pues se dio cuenta de que ya había cambiado en algo, que como alguna vez llegó a pensarlo… no era tan frio como aparentaba serlo.

— ¡Antes de ir a la casa quiero que vayamos a dar una vuelta al parque!— dijo de golpe, Peter y Ray le dedicaron la expresión mas exagerada de incredulidad que podían forzar en sus rostros — ¿Qué pasa?— les mantuvo la vista mientras tomaba su cuarto panquecito.

— ¡Me gusta la idea!— secundó la chica –si subimos a la terraza del castillo podemos ver el amanecer ¡es tan tranquilo a esa hora!—

— ¿Entienden que mañana a esta hora alguno de nosotros podría al menos tener los dos brazos rotos?— cuestiono Peter.

— ¿Por qué yo?— reclamo Raymond

— ¡No dije que fueras tú!—

— ¡hablaste de tener los dos brazos rotos!—

—Niños ya basta— intervino Sy – Peter, entiendo perfectamente eso, y aunque confío en que nada va a sucedernos, también quiero que subamos y compartamos un momento especial—

—Por si no vuelves— contestó Peter cubriéndose de un golpe que le lanzaba Raymond con su brazo sano — ¿ahora que dije?—

—Como sea, me parece buena idea— Spengler trató de evitar el arranque infantil de sus amigos –si Venkman no quiere acompañarnos puede aprovechar para llevar la camioneta a la sucursal de donde la rentó—

—Eso lo hago yo— Mario se animó a participar, disfrutaba ver a los compañeros de su hija haciéndola reír, sobre todo por lo que se avecinaba –mañana llévense mi carro—

—No papi, muchas gracias— contestó Sy –pero mañana quiero que salgamos en el Ecto, con la sirena a todo volumen—

—Presumida— gruño sonriente Ray.

—Mucho— le devolvió el gruñido la chica.

—Entonces a dormir— como toda buena madre, Violeta rompió el encanto del desorden.

— ¡Mamá quiero desvelarme un poco!—

—lo siento señorita, mañana es un día difícil—

— ¡mamá solo un rato más!—

—no hay pero que valga ni me vas a conmover, Raymond también tienes que dormir si quieres acompañarlos—

— ¡Pero…!— la severa mirada de Violeta lo amilanó –ok— terminó su panque— me voy a dormir entonces—

—Mientras los niños duermen voy a conocer tu ciudad de noche— Peter intentó zafarse.

— ¡Nada de eso doctor Venkman!— lo detuvo del brazo, Mario y Egon se divertían con la situación –en la tarde aunque roncaste de lo lindo no fue suficiente—

—Soy un adulto que puede decidir…— de nuevo la glacial mirada de Violeta surtió efecto — ¿sigo en la habitación de Silvana?— ella asintió – buenas noches—farfulló y salió tras la muchacha y Ray que ya subían las escaleras.

—Egon, Mario puso una cama extra en nuestro dormitorio, por si quieren cuidar entre los dos a Ray—

—No era necesario— esa familia terminaría por derretirlo.

—Si es necesario, así que también a dormir— su suegra le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Él y Silvana hablaron de turnarse para cuidar de Raymond, pasaron varios minutos abrazados en silencio hasta que el cansancio los venció.

comment

Este capi me gustó mucho, comienza a mostrar el por que del subtitulo del fic


	60. Las sombras en la vieja casona

Capitulo 60

Todavía no amanecía cuando Peter tocó a la puerta del dormitorio, Stantz salió sin hacer mucho ruido.

— ¿Estas mejor?— preguntó preocupado, el rubio asintió –bien, la cocinera me levantó temprano y dice que ya está el desayuno—

—Se llama Juana y es la mejor nana del mundo— lo corrigió — es más que una cocinera—

—eso dices por que te consiente—

—Beneficios de ser parte de esta familia— bajaron al comedor, hacia un poco de frio.

— ¿Qué planean hacer?, no tengo idea de lo que vaya a suceder— Peter comenzó a comer uno de los panquecitos restantes de la cena mientras Juanita les servía chocolate caliente.

—No hemos tenido oportunidad de conocer la casa, pero Silvana nos la ha descrito tan detalladamente que podemos hacer un bosquejo de su interior— bebió con cuidado su chocolate — ¡delicioso Juanita muchas gracias!— la mujer le devolvió una sonrisa desde la mesa donde preparaba el desayuno de los demás.

—voy a subir diez kilos— murmuró Peter tomando de su taza –ok, entramos y ¿Qué hacemos?—

—todo esta concentrado en un espejo antiguo, por la investigación teníamos la teoría de que Nahama era el faro que llamaba a Puch cuando se reflejaba, solo una ocasión logró reflejarse y fue para ayudar a Sy— recordó al camionero –pero cada vez que los ojos de Sy se reflejan es cuando Puch aparece—

—No creo que sea el señor descarnado— opinó Spengler entrando a la cocina con Silvana a su lado— he revisado nuevamente los datos, aunado a lo que nos dijeron Lilith y los demás, creo que es el espíritu de Federico el que se deja ver—

—Eso justifica la necesidad de que yo esté ahí— continuo la muchacha sentándose al lado de Raymond –mi sangre, la sangre de los Carrasco es la línea que nos une—

— Es el alma de Silvana lo que le marca su ubicación— la tomó de la mano y la miró fijamente – ese te quiere a su lado—

— ¿Cómo llevan hasta la muerte sus ideas incestuosas?— con un gesto de desagrado puntualizó su comentario Raymond.

—Es lo que es— contestó ella –Botis dijo que estarían pendientes en cuanto me refleje ¿Qué tramaran ellos?—

—Según las investigaciones de Seretta— Egon se interrumpió con un carraspeo de incomodidad – al parecer Federico y Puch tuvieron una especie de encuentro, el descarnado usaba ese espejo mucho antes que el mortal—

—Los sacerdotes mayas utilizaban los espejos como medio de comunicación con los dioses— Ray intervino – el viejo realmente es el ultimo de ellos dedicado a Puch, por lo que no le fue difícil contactarlo para realizar el trato—

—Sin embargo— continuó Spengler bajo la atenta mirada de Peter y Silvana –como de niño fue bautizado por el monje que lo adoptó, le abrió las puertas a la dimensión de Nahama—

—Entonces es de suponerse que Puch conocía las posibilidades de ocupar el cuerpo mortal, ¡tal vez prometió a Federico algo lo suficientemente importante como para sacar su alma y ocupar el cuerpo!— Ray se emocionaba con las teorías que desgranaban poco a poco.

— ¿pero que? ¿Vida eterna?— Sy hizo un gesto mientras bebía su chocolate — ¿Cómo pudo minimizar el hecho de que ya era católico?—

—sus ideas religiosas nunca cambiaron, y en la poca experiencia como sacerdote no pudo medir las consecuencias de hacer un trato de ese tamaño— sugirió Egon.

—La ambición mata a la razón, lo viste en la caverna— Ray se dirigió al castaño que afirmo acomodándose sus anteojos –políticos, empresarios, amas de casa, mujeres llevando a sus niños para ser sacrificados o poseídos—

—No recuerdo nada de esa noche— confesó la muchacha.

—y nosotros no vamos a poderla olvidar en toda nuestra vida— murmuró Spengler con un escalofrío –pero ¿para que combinarse con una entidad totalmente distinta, de otra esfera?—

—Los misioneros la trajeron, a los ángeles y a los demonios— respondió Ray – eran un símbolo de poder contra una divinidad más joven por así decirlo—

—Controlando a una deseaba controlar a las demás— se atrevió a especular Peter – no he leído toda la investigación…—

—Nunca estudias— comentó por lo bajo Ray guardándose una risita burlona.

—pues si estudio Doctor Stantz— replicó molesto Venkman –bajo el punto de vista de mi especialidad, controlando a una entidad menor, pero no por ello menos poderosa, conocería los secretos de la religión invasora, sus secretos, debilidades— dio un sorbo a su chocolate – Procrear con una prisionera, controlarla y tener en sus manos un hijo con sus poderes le daría la capacidad de controlar en cierta manera los conocimientos de sus enemigos—

— ¿Por qué Nahama?— lo cuestionó Sy.

—Ella es una súcubo, se deja llevar por las pasiones humanas, es hija y amante de los que gobiernan su dimensión y además de todo, tiene conocimientos de la vida mortal desde el inicio de los tiempos; una hermosa enciclopedia dispuesta para leer sus secretos— miró a Ray – y dices que no estudio—

—Regresando entonces a lo que me dijo Botis— Silvana frunció el ceño tratando de entender – tienen a Federico con ellos— guardó silencio por un segundo, pensando posibilidades — ¿pero que van a hacer?—

—Tal vez nos lo diga tu amiga más tarde— intervino Peter terminando otra taza de chocolate.

—Posiblemente— se encogió la muchacha de hombros y poniéndose de pie al terminar su desayuno — ¿nos vamos?—

—esta muy oscuro y hace frio— se quejo Venkman pero sus compañeros también se levantaban –ok vámonos—

En cuanto pisaron el parque Peter vio a una guapa chica haciendo jogging y se apartó de sus amigos tras quedar de verse un par de horas mas tarde.

Llegaron a la terraza del castillo cuando las luces del nuevo día ya coloreaban de tonos rosados y naranjas el cielo, la ciudad ya despierta desde muy temprano era delineada por luces en sus principales avenidas como un sistema circulatorio luminoso.

—Tengo miedo— confesó ella rompiendo el silencio –no he escuchado a Nahama, no se como ayudar a Ahharu—

—Entiendo que estés preocupada— Egon pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica–pero todo va a salir bien—

—Además, solo es romper un simple espejo— Ray intervino tratando de restarle importancia al asunto –lo difícil fue combatirlos en grupo, ahora están débiles—

—si, pero ignoro como voy a reaccionar con mi abuela y los demás ¿si me acobardo? ¿Si dejo que me dominen?—

—No vas a estar sola, lo sabes— Ray se acercó a ella –siempre vamos a cuidarte ¿o ya lo olvidaste?—

—Eso nunca se olvida— respondió sonriéndole, se soltó del abrazo protector de Spengler y apoyó sus brazos en la barda de cantera labrada mirando hacia la ciudad — ¿Dónde estaremos mañana?—

—mejor disfruta donde estamos ahora— susurró Ray a su lado.

—Y mañana ya sabrás donde estamos— concluyó Egon.

Volvieron a casa casi a las ocho, los niños corrían para llegar a tiempo al colegio, Peter los esperaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada.

— ¿y bien, te quedas en México?—

—Tal vez— se encogió de hombros haciéndoles un guiño y poniéndose de pie — ¿listos entonces?—

Entraron a la casa y poco a poco comenzaron a acelerar sus movimientos, la relajación obtenida de su paseo matutino desapareció en escasos minutos.

Los equipos de protones estaban ya listos y revisados en el Ecto 1, la mayoría de las trampas fueron devueltas sin que se percataran, ya estaban limpias, solo activarlas y funcionarían sin problema alguno.

—Mi niño— tímida Juana se acercó a Ray con un paquete en las manos –ayer lo llevé a la tintorería, creí que les gustaría usarlos—

—Juanita— murmuró conmovido Stantz al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su uniforme y el de Spengler –gracias—

—Silvanita me ha dicho que se ven muy guapos con esto— sonrió –denle el gusto de utilizarlos—

—Por supuesto— sonriente le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar al dormitorio de Egon para entregarle el suyo.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana Peter tomó el volante con Raymond como copiloto, no lograron convencerlo de quedarse en casa y a regañadientes aceptaron llevarlo. La ciudad con sus eternos congestionamientos parecía estar del lado de Federico, calle por la que entraban se topaban con largas filas de autos, tardaron casi hora y media en llegar a su destino.

La tienda de abarrotes frente a la casona estaba cerrada y un moño negro coronando el dintel, el viejo tendero había muerto recientemente, ambas banquetas solitarias solo vibraban ligeramente al bullicioso sonido de las calles vecinas, esa en específico estaba totalmente abandonada.

—Wow— murmuró Peter al ver la alta y antigua fachada, aunque no vestía su correspondiente overol, la pose no la perdía en lo absoluto y se mantenía firme con los brazos en jarras.

—si…wow— respondió Raymond colgándose con dificultad la mochila mientras su chica le ayudaba; algunos vecinos salieron a sus ventanas en cuanto escucharon la desconocida sirena.

—Es como si fuera al cadalso— susurró Silvana cerrando la chamarra que le regalaran los muchachos, bajo su ropa llevaba el traje de spandex listo para activarlo –tengo el corazón en la garganta—

—Creí que encontraríamos a Lilith aquí— Egon ajustaba las correas en sus hombros mientras buscaba a ambos lados de la calle, solo un limosnero se atrevía a atravesar por ahí arrastrando su pierna.

—Les dije que estaríamos solos— contesto la chica –vamos entonces— comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, todo le parecía tan irreal… era el momento crucial, desconocía si más tarde saldría viva de ahí.

Peter movió el pestillo pero no sucedió nada, consternado se giró para cuestionar a sus amigos, Egon hizo un gesto de fastidio adelantándose y procediendo totalmente distinto a lo que era normal en él, propinó una fuerte patada a la puerta haciéndola cimbrar mas no abrirse.

—Creo que mejor cuido a Raymond— susurró Venkman extrañado de la actitud de Egon que daba otra fuerte patada a la puerta logrando abrirla.

—Enciende tu traje— ordenó a la muchacha que presiono un botón, de inmediato el zumbido se escuchó en su espalda –ahora los equipos— antes de entrar los tres activaron las mochilas al mismo tiempo, el limosnero se había quedado en una esquina y los veía curioso.

— ¿Tienes las trampas?— Ray pregunto a la muchacha que asintió, estaba pálida y muy asustada –tranquila, todo va a salir bien—

Sy no contestó, echó a andar delante de ellos, después de casi cinco años entraba de nuevo a esa casa, nada había cambiado, era como ese día en que su prima la arrojara furiosa dentro del patio abandonado, de haber sabido que Angélica deseaba el puesto principal en esa extraña situación… no… no cambiaría nada, debía entonces agradecerle a su prima y abuela que la metieran en ese embrollo, por ellas conoció a los dos hombres más importantes de toda su vida.

— ¿Por donde?— Egon la miraba fijamente, Peter cubría a Raymond pero éste también buscaba estar cerca de ella.

—Esa puerta— señalo una entrada oscura, parecía que la luz del sol no podía penetrarla. Caminaron con cuidado, aparentemente nadie había entrado antes que ellos, ni una sola huella en el polvo.

—El espejo ¿a que distancia está de la puerta?— Ray sacaba cálculos –Peter va a instalar las trampas—

—Puedo poner algunas aquí— señaló el marco de la entrada –abrirlas por si llega alguien indeseable—

—buena idea compañero— sonrió Ray – yo instalo otras más adentro— con dificultad tomó un par de ellas, cuando entro al recibidor un frio helado lo hizo estremecer –creo que no estamos solos— Egon sacó su medidor, comenzó a zumbar como loco.

—aunque no detecto a tus abuelos y primos, hay mucha energía, quizá guardianes— sacó las paragafas –Raymond eres bueno con esto, no nos falles— Con ayuda de Silvana se colocó el equipo, en cuanto lo encendió retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Chicos, estamos rodeados— murmuró saliendo al patio –efectivamente, no hay señales de alguno tan fuerte como los que enfrentamos, pero… hay varios guardianes—

— ¡son incorpóreos! No pueden dañarnos— respondió Peter regulando la fuerza de su equipo –con un nivel diez podemos hacerlos polvo—

—Si encendemos el equipo los ponemos sobre aviso— contestó Egon sin dejar de tomar medidas –y si entramos sin ocuparnos de ellos, también pueden avisarles de nuestra presencia—

—Si apago mi traje puedo atraerlos a la puerta— opino Silvana – me tiro al piso en cuanto activen las trampas que puso Peter, los atrapamos sin problemas ni riesgos—

—te recuerdo que no tenemos unidad contenedora ¿se los guardamos como botana a tu amiga?— preguntó sarcástico Venkman, ella asintió muy seria –bien si vamos a hacerlo que sea ya— era imposible ponerle trabas a esa niña.

La muchacha entró a la habitación en penumbras, el olor a viejo y humedad la ahogaron un momento, sentía como la rondaba más no los percibía cerca, suspiró con fuerza.

— ¡A mi señal desconectas el generador!— indicó Raymond con clara preocupación en la voz — ¡de inmediato corres hacia mi, ruédate antes de pasar la puerta para que no te toque la luz!— ella asintió en silencio, tomó una nueva bocanada de aire helado — ¡ahora!— todo dependía ahora de su velocidad.

Tan solo a un segundo de haber apagado el generador una sensación helada le erizó la piel de los brazos, dio media vuelta y percibió la puerta como si estuviese a un kilometro de distancia recortada por la oscuridad del sitio, echó a correr con el corazón a punto de salirse por su garganta.

— ¡Al suelo…al suelo!— le ordenaba Ray y Peter en ese momento accionó las trampas, una luz blanca la deslumbró por un momento obligándola a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y como jugador de baseball se tiró al piso haciendo una barrida perfecta bajo el arco de luz mientras el rubio vigilaba sus espaldas.

Abrió los ojos, el sol la deslumbró pero su calor le reconfortó, la silueta de sus amigos le hizo un poco de sombra; se encontraba tirada de espaldas a unos centímetros de la puerta.

— ¿Estas bien?— preocupado Egon le dio la mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

—Si— suspiró agitada –asustada, muerta de miedo… pero bien— no podía dejar de temblar, la adrenalina recorría su organismo.

—No quedo ninguno— afirmó Ray tras revisar de nuevo el lugar, el ambiente mismo parecía haberse relajado un poco –fue muy fácil—

—Demasiado— contestó Peter desconfiado — ¿Qué finalidad tenían esos guardianes?—

—Cuando entré la primera vez tuve la misma sensación que hace un minuto… estaban ahí para guiarme—

—tu abuela alimentaba a los guardianes de su departamento ¿a estos quien los alimenta y como?— Ray comenzó a buscar con su equipo más no encontró nada cerca.

— ¡mejor sálganse, ahí pasan cosas raras!— les gritó el vagabundo desde la enorme puerta de madera, su maloliente presencia los sobresaltó –quien entra no sale, por eso prefiero dormir afuera—

— ¿Ha visto entrar a alguien en especial?— Silvana se acercó sin demostrar que le mareaba el olor a mugre y orina que despedía el viejo.

—Ese entro— señaló la tienda –lo sacaron muerto hace cuatro días—

— ¿entro? ¿Para que?— Curioso se acercó Ray con las paragafas en la frente.

—su nieto entró dos semanas antes, nunca salió… ni vivo ni muerto— respondió mirando con recelo el interior –a veces una señorita viene y nos invita a entrar, nos da cafecito y pan para convencernos, algunos entran y nunca salen, otros entran y se mueren a los pocos días—

—con eso mantenían activas a esas cosas— Peter se mantenía a cierta distancia, le interesaba el tema pero le daba más asco el hombre frente a ellos.

—Gracias por los datos— con una dulce sonrisa Silvana sacó de su bolsillo un billete, tomó la mano del vagabundo –cómprese algo para comer—

—cuídate es peligroso, saben que ella se esconde en ti, no van a permitirle escapar y en ese terreno no puedo intervenir— resolló el viejo mirándola a los ojos, de inmediato vio el billete en su mano y sonrió –gracias muchachita— y dio media vuelta, su misión estaba cumplida.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?— Peter no entendió absolutamente nada, Ray y Egon guardaron silencio.

—Precisamente… fue él— Sy dio un fuerte suspiro –hay que entrar— y de nuevo se introdujo en la habitación. Las palabras del Señor de los infiernos resonaban en su mente "ella se esconde en ti".

Siguieron adelante, primero entró Egon empuñando su arma y atento a cualquier movimiento, detrás de él Raymond con las gafas activadas, Silvana vigilando que no se lastimara el brazo herido y Peter cubriéndoles las espaldas.

—Prefiero las escaleras del edificio de Dana— murmuró éste ultimo –al menos el templo de Gozer estaba al aire libre—

—Esta habitación evoca una parte del Xibalbá— opino Sy –la casa de la oscuridad, cuando nos secuestraron recuerdo que Fajardo hablaba de ello, que Nahama y yo tendríamos que sobrevivir a la prueba en la casa de la oscuridad—

—Quizá era parte de algún ritual en que estaban destinadas por tu abuela a participar— Egon quiso tranquilizarla, pero para él mismo era muy coincidente que el lugar fuera tan similar al de la leyenda, un crujido los hizo detenerse en silencio, aguardaron más no escucharon nada más.

— ¿donde está el maldito espejo? –Peter estaba ya muy asustado y quería salir corriendo –no me gusta este tipo de estrés—

—Pasando esa otra puerta— señalo Sy, un nuevo crujido los detuvo con los nervios crispados.

— ¿Qué es eso?— susurró Egon a Ray.

— ¡No detecto nada!— le respondió tan bajo que apenas se escuchaba, el pitido del medidor de epk los hizo dar un salto — ¿marca algo?—

—Hacia el espejo— Spengler comenzó de nuevo a andar, un golpe seco y el quejido de Peter los detuvo — ¿Venkman?—

—Estoy bien— gimoteo –me di un golpe con un mueble—

La sala de estar donde el espejo enorme encabezaba el derruido espacio se encontraba en total oscuridad, nada de luz penetraba por las rotas ventanas cubiertas por tablones resquebrajados, intentaron arrancar algunos pero no fue posible. Encendieron un par de linternas.

— ¿ese es el dichoso espejito? ¡Vaya que es antiguo!— sorprendido Venkman lo revisaba con mucha calma.

—Casi dos metros y medio de alto, metro y medio de ancho— calculó Egon revisando el marco –contiene un baño de metal similar al oro— tocó el material –no tengo manera de datar su fecha de elaboración—

—Supongo que la superficie reflejante es una aleación de varios metales incluyendo la plata— Ray pasó su mano sana en la parte delantera del espejo –de hecho no es vidrio, al parecer es una resina que protege un platón bruñido— con sumo cuidado metió la mano detrás del objeto –tiene algún tipo de grabado, puedo sentirlo—

—El marco puede ser reciente, por la calidad del oro me atrevería a decir que tal vez unos trescientos o cuatrocientos años— aventuró Spengler que observaba detenidamente y de cerca los grabados.

—Podríamos descolgarlo— sugirió Peter frotándose las manos –lo fundimos y vendemos pequeños lingotes de plata—

—No va a ser tan fácil Venkman— Spengler señaló la parte alta del muro, una serie de cables de metal lo sujetaban con fuerza –pesará unos trescientos kilos contando el marco y la resina—

—entonces ¿Cómo rompes una cosa así? Dudo que darle de golpes funcione— inquieta Sy evitaba acercarse, presionó el botón para reactivar su traje, esperó unos segundos — ¿Qué planean?— se replegó hacia un muro.

—Teniéndolo ya a la mano, no tengo la mas remota idea— contestó Ray revisándolo con las paragafas –no encuentro nada especial—

—Vas a tener que reflejarte, apagas el generador y esperamos— Egon se encogió de hombros –lo más simple del mundo—

— ¿ese es tu esposo? ¡Vaya que se preocupa por ti!— Venkman miró de reojo a Silvana –ubico algunas trampas y comenzamos con el show—

— ¿Muchachos?— intentó decirles algo, Peter terminaba de colocar el equipo, Spengler y Stantz tomaban algunas mediciones, tal vez no era importante lo que tenia que decirles, todo estaba a punto de terminar.

— ¿Qué pasa?— curioso Ray detuvo lo que hacia, un toque de preocupación en sus ojos verde—marrón la hicieron sonreír, debía darles confianza.

—Nada, que ya quiero terminar con esto— suspiró con fuerza, de nuevo un crujido llamó su atención — ¡demonios que fue eso!— chilló exasperada caminando inconscientemente hacia una esquina en penumbras.

—El epk no me marca nada— murmuró Egon hacia Silvana que no le contestó — ¿Sy?— extrañado y a la vez con preocupación avanzó hacia el rincón donde la viera unos segundos atrás, iluminó con la linterna pero no estaba ahí.

—Peter ¿Silvana está contigo?— preguntó a media voz, casi sin aliento

—Nop— contestó distraído terminando de colocar la última trampa –estaba hace un segundo…— lo miró contrariado señalando el rincón vacio con su linterna.

— ¿Ray?— llamó al rubio que lo miraba consternado

—Pero, estaba ahí— resoplo asustado — ¡¿Silvana?!— La llamó pero no escucharon nada — ¡Silvana!—

Recorrieron con cuidado la habitación, tal vez había tablas sueltas en el piso y había caído a algún tipo de sótano, cuando encontraron un hueco en la duela, un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda, un piso firme bajo la madera podrida les indicó que no había ningún sótano.

— ¡Pero estaba ahí!— insistió exasperado Peter — ¡Tal vez se la llevó su amiga, ustedes saben, para cuidarla!—

—Ni Lilith o alguno de ellos pueden entrar a la casa— sentenció abrumado Stantz — ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?—

—Hay que buscarla, Peter tu busca en la ala norte, Raymond segundo piso, yo reviso el ala sur— Spengler señaló con su linterna –equipo en diez y tengan cuidado de no darle a ella—

Se separaron para buscarla, Raymond de inmediato salió al patio con Peter que entró en la construcción adyacente, tan ruinosa como la que acababa de abandonar; Stantz buscó las escaleras externas y subió con cuidado, Egon mientras tanto se adentraba más y más en la polvosa ruina.

comment

woow me acerco más al final


	61. Juegos mentales

Capitulo 61

En cuanto Peter entró en la oscura sala percibió un perfume, el aroma a flores frescas que inundaba el lugar.

—Hola, tardaste en despertar— sonriente la hermosa chica del parque que conociera esa mañana lo esperaba, poco a poco comenzó a iluminarse su entorno y se encontró en un espacioso pent-house decorado elegantemente.

—yo…—confundido miraba hacia todos lados, ni señales de la vieja casa — ¿Qué diablos?— la miró sorprendido, la joven le sonreía con dulzura, vestía una delicada bata de seda oriental que delineaba un cuerpo torneado y su melena castaña y rizada enmarcaba su bonito rostro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Peter?— preocupada avanzó para tocar su frente –en el parque me dijiste que estabas mareado por el cambio de horario y te invite a venir— sonrió con picardía –por unas horas pensé que era un truco… pero ahora si me estás preocupando— tras la rápida revisión de temperatura tocándole la frente con suavidad y verificar que estaba normal, presionó un botón que echó a andar un jacuzzi a su lado derecho.

— ¿Horas?— extrañado palpó su ropa, solo llevaba puesta una bata de baño — ¿Qué…paso?— un gesto de incredulidad en su cara hizo reír dulcemente a la muchacha.

Egon avanzó con mucho cuidado saliendo del cuarto del espejo, las habitaciones se sentían cada vez más frías y el medidor epk no le decía absolutamente nada, se encontró de frente con una extraña puerta, parecida a la puerta del refrigerador de los laboratorios donde trabajaba con Mario, giró con algo de esfuerzo la enorme palanca y una serie de ruidos le indicó que el mecanismo de apertura funcionaba perfectamente, dio un paso adelante ¿Qué hacia una puerta de alta tecnología en una casa de trescientos años?

— ¡Hijo por fin has llegado!— su padre vestido de traje lo recibió preocupado – ¡creíamos que no llegarías a tiempo!— le quitó de la mano el medidor que apago en el momento preciso que comenzaba a encender una luz.

Él no contestó, entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido?— Janine vestida de gala se le acercó apresurada, el lugar aparentemente era el vestíbulo a una sala de recepciones desde donde se escuchaba un cuarteto de cuerdas –eres distraído pero ¿olvidar la hora en que te entregarán el premio nobel?— entonces se dio cuenta que además de todo presentaba un avanzado estado de embarazo.

— ¿Premio…nobel?— repitió incrédulo, fue cuando notó que vestía también un elegante esmoquin.

—Doctor le dije que Egon era más que distraído— lo disculpo Janine – recuerde que llegó con media hora de retraso a nuestra boda y con tres horas al nacimiento de junior— se colgó cariñosa de su brazo – espero que si esté presente en el nacimiento de la pequeña Aurora—

— ¿boda…junior?— balbuceo sin comprender dejándose llevar por la mujer que tiraba de su brazo con energía, entraron a la sala donde una salva de aplausos lo recibió, en la mesa de honor además de su madre estaba un entusiasmado niño de aproximadamente tres años.

Raymond trataba de recuperar el aliento después de subir corriendo las escaleras, entró por una derruida puerta de madera que rechino en sus goznes cuando la movió.

— ¿Sy?— murmuró, solo el viento ululando a través de las ventanas rotas le contestó, se caló las paragafas sin encontrar nada; avanzó con cautela pues el piso crujía amenazando con enviarlo de vuelta a la primera planta en menos de un segundo.

— ¿Ray?— una voz conocida lo hizo saltar, atravesó con cuidado hasta que llegó a una puerta donde escuchó que lo llamaban—¿Raymond?— le sonaba muy familiar, que sin embargo hacia años no escuchaba; abrió la puerta con fuerza y se encontró frente a un enorme sembradío de trigo dorado.

—¿papá?— un nudo en la garganta le impidió decir más, ahí estaba su padre frente a él, y no lucia como la ultima vez que lo viera; ahora estaba de pie, mirando con orgullo el enorme campo iluminado por el brillante sol de medio día de Ohio.

— ¡Hijo!— lo abrazó con fuerza –tenia tantos años de no verte— murmuró mientras lo separaba un poco de él –hijo, es bueno tenerte a mi lado—sonrió dándole una palmada en el brazo –ya eres todo un hombre— suspiró con orgullo.

—pero…papá tu…— confundido se dejó llevar hasta el borde del campo el calor del día y el brillo del sol eran reales, miró sus prendas, vestía una camisa de franela, unos jeans decolorados y sus brazos descubiertos percibieron la quemante radiación solar.

— ¡nada! ¡Estamos juntos de nuevo!— el hombre respiró con fuerza –y nunca me había sentido mejor—en ese momento una mujer salió por la puerta llevando una charola con galletas, esa imagen la tenía grabada a fuego en su corazón, se trataba de su madre.

—Papá…están muertos— susurró Raymond tratando de aguantar el sentimiento que se agolpaba en su pecho.

— ¡Raymond que tonterías dices!— respondió su padre con una carcajada –fue una mentira de tus tías, tu madre y yo estamos bien, vivos y extrañándote mucho—

—Cariño, te hemos extrañado tanto— la mujer le acaricio la mejilla –pero fue por tu bien—

— ¿mentiras? ¿Por qué mentirían?— de nuevo se sintió el chico de once años que recibía la noticia de que sus padres no volverían a casa nunca más, que el planeado viaje de segunda luna de miel terminaría en una catástrofe aérea que aún se hablaba en algunos noticieros como referencia por la cantidad de anomalías y situaciones inexplicables que le rodearon.

— ¿De donde crees que sacaste la vena científica? Mamá y yo trabajamos en un asunto del gobierno, nos ocultaron por años pero ahora somos libres…libres para estar contigo ahora que ya no hay peligro—

— ¿Los ocultaron cuando… descubrieron el gen recesivo mutante?— preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡por supuesto, no podía caer en manos de…!— la señora guardó silencio sin saber que más decir.

— ¿manos de quien papá? ¿Hydra? ¿Octavio Octopus? ¿el general Cobra?— mientras hablaba amenazador echaba a andar hacia el hombre, el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse y en un segundo volvió a sentir el peso de su equipo de protones en la espalda, la corriente helada en la habitación y el olor a viejo combinado con madera podrida.

— ¿Raymond que te pasa? ¡Si todos esos son quienes nos buscaban!— amilanado el hombre caminaba hacia atrás protegiendo con su cuerpo a la asustada mujer.

— ¡Decídete! ¿Avengers, spiderman, G. I. Joe ?— encendió su equipo apuntando directamente al hombre que chocaba de espaldas con un muro — ¿Dónde está Silvana?— estaban de vuelta en la vieja y derruida casa.

—Ya es tarde— resoplo el hombre y antes de que lograra ocultarse en un rincón oscuro el rayo de protones lo atrapó haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

— ¡Donde esta!— gritó Ray furioso –cometiste el error más estúpido que un espíritu clase seis puede cometer… interpretar y confiar en los pensamientos de su victima— una sonrisa torcida ensombrecio su rostro, al mismo tiempo incremento el poder de su equipo — ¿Dónde está Silvana?—

—Está donde tiene que estar— respondió el hombre que se comenzaba a quemar–cumpliendo con su destino—el dolor le hacia clavar las uñas en el muro gastado por la humedad y el salitre.

— ¿¡donde esta!?— gritó más que furioso subiendo la potencia, gotas de negra brea salían por la desdentada boca y nariz cayendo pesadamente al suelo lleno de polvo.

— ¡Hay un cuarto detrás del espejo!— gimió el ser, el olor a carne quemada invadió el lugar, a la luz del rayo Stantz lo reconoció, era uno de los hermanos de Evangelina.

— ¿Cómo entramos?— poco le importaba ver la piel achicharrarse, ese anciano no era más que una falsa imagen, y se había atrevido a jugar con sus recuerdos más dolorosos.

— ¡Detente!— chilló ella interponiéndose para ahora ella proteger al tío abuelo, se trataba de Fernanda, Ray se acercó unos pasos — ¡por piedad detente!— gimió agónicamente.

—ustedes no se apiadaron de los niños ni de Duvois ¿Qué le hicieron a Michael?—

— ¡fue sacrificado!— susurró sin aliento — ¡necesitábamos su sangre, sus org…!— un arranque de dolor la hizo callar, Ray incrementó a doce el poder de su arma pulverizándola, el ectoplasma negro comenzó a arrastrarse lastimeramente hacia la puerta.

Sin esperar un momento Raymond dio media vuelta disparándole al anciano que convulsionaba de dolor incinerándolo en segundos y salió corriendo del lugar ignorando el fuerte dolor que invadía su brazo herido, llegó hasta la entrada donde había dejado a Venkman.

—¡Peter!— le llamó desesperado, temiendo que algo grave le fuera a pasar a él o a Egon, o que ya fuera muy tarde para Sy —¡Venkman!— insistió entrando a una sala oscura, su amigo estaba en brazos de una mujer, tuvo que contener el asco.

Una vela iluminaba precariamente el lugar, en un polvoso y anticuado sofá Peter besaba apasionado a la desfigurada Evangelina.

— ¡Venkman reacciona!— Stantz se acercó tirando de su amigo más la mujer lo tenía firmemente abrazado, tuvo que darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda con el mango del cañón a su compañero.

— ¿Qué diab…?— se interrumpió separándose un poco de la anciana — ¿Ray?— asustado por encontrarse de nuevo en el sitio oscuro que apestaba a rancio miró a su alrededor, se topó de frente con la cara desfigurada de la vieja y se levantó de golpe limpiándose los labios con la manga de su camisa — ¿Qué…que?— aturdido balbuceaba sin comprender, Stantz apuntaba a Evangelina que no se movió ni un centímetro.

— ¿Tienes trampas?— preguntó a Peter que no terminaba de comprender — ¿¡te pregunté si tienes trampas!?—

—Si…afuera— murmuró Venkman y temblando de pies a cabeza salió volviendo un segundo más tarde, de la mujer solo quedaba una masa chamuscada y un charco de brea que se arrastraba tratando de escapar; activó la trampa y un minuto más tarde buscaban a Egon.

Cuando lo encontraron no comprendieron mucho sobre lo que alucinaba, el hermano restante de Evangelina se encontraba sentado a su lado, al parecer intentaba distraerlo con una charla científica, Evangelina chica cargaba un muñeco y también buscaba distraerlo sacudiendo al muñeco como si fuese un niño; la pequeña Daniela se acurrucaba mimosa a su lado, más Spengler no movía un solo musculo.

—¡Aléjense de él!— ordenó Peter tratando de recuperar el control de la situación, no lo pensó más y disparó a la muchacha que por el impacto salió proyectada de su silla hasta los pies de Spengler que seguía sin moverse.

— ¡mantenla ocupada!— indicó Ray acercándose al anciano que procuraba fingir que no lo veía –aléjate de mi amigo y no intentes nada— siseo amenazador.

—es cuestión de minutos— murmuro el viejo antes de recibir en plena cara el disparo de la mochila de Raymond explotando en ese mismo instante, Daniela alcanzó a ocultarse escabulléndose por entre los muebles viejos.

— ¿Spans?— le llamó preocupado — ¿estas bien?—

— ¿Ray?— parpadeo Egon con fuerza buscando el rostro de su amigo, la luz de los rayos de la mochila de Venkman los iluminaban — ¿Qué sucedió?—

—Control mental, algo similar a una posesión acompañada con alucinaciones sensoriales – respondió mientras disparaba a Evangelina, con ambos rayos la pulverizaron en un segundo.

—Sin embargo, me controlaron al grado de sacar a Silvana de mis recuerdos— siguió charlando con Ray mientras volvían a la habitación del espejo, Peter se encargaba en ese momento de capturar a los engendros de brea — ¿Cómo te liberaste?—

—Alguna vez dijiste que pertenecía a una extraña especie de científicos— sonrió levemente –esos estúpidos creyeron que los argumentos de los comics tenían relación con mi vida— le hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio, Egon asintió.

Con mucho cuidado entraron al lugar, buscaron donde habían perdido la pista de Silvana, ahí no había siquiera huellas en el polvo.

—Esos se trasladan por las sombras— murmuró a Spengler —1936 Inglaterra—

—no tienes que darme un dato tan antiguo…— cuchicheo Egon como respuesta –el boogieman hacia lo mismo— recuerdos de la infancia que se obligó a esconder en lo más profundo de su psique.

Guardaron silencio de nuevo, volvieron sobre sus pasos y buscaban la entrada a la habitación oculta detrás del espejo cuando Peter les dio alcance.

—Encontré algo— dijo con voz tan baja que apenas le escucharon, lo siguieron hasta un pasillo oculto por unas cortinas, una lucecita se filtraba por debajo de una puerta.

Comment

Estamos a escasos cuatro o cinco capitulos del final, algunos serán más cortos de lo que les he acostumbrado jajaja, explico la mayoria de las cosas que se trataron en el fic y cierro circulos de personajes, algunos se van a confesar y otros simplemente van a seguir de necios, el final... espero que les agrade, y por favor dejenme reviews para conocer sus impresiones de esta historia.


	62. Ya me cansé de vivir asustada

Capitulo 62

Con un fuerte empujón Venkman abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a Fernando que tenía en sus manos el enorme cuchillo de obsidiana, Daniela y Angélica sostenían a Silvana con fuerza y un hilo de sangre corría por todo lo largo de la palma de la mano izquierda; los cuatro tenían una marca roja en los labios y una copa yacía volcada sobre una mesa de madera, del invento creado entre Spengler y Stantz solo quedaba una batería en el piso y cables saliendo por debajo de la emblemática chamarra que recibiera Sy como regalo.

— ¡Suéltenla o los dejo fritos como a sus parientes!— ordenó Peter apuntándolos.

— ¡Ya es tarde!— respondió Angélica entre risas –ya está con nosotros— le enseñó su mano, también corría un delgado hilo de sangre, cuando soltó a su prima esta cayó al piso mareada.

—Ustedes mataron a mi hermano ¡Asesinos!— los acuso con claro odio Daniela — ¡Ahora quieren matar a mi bebé!—

—no te acerques— amenazó Raymond más la niña caminaba hacia ellos sin amedrentarse por las armas que la apuntaban.

—Si presionan un solo botón la matan junto a nosotros— siseo Fernando y como ejemplo se hizo un corte en el brazo, también él tenía una marca de haberse drenado sangre; al momento de lesionarse las tres chicas gimieron de dolor.

—Finalmente estamos unidos, somos uno y de nada sirvió que mataran a los viejos— resopló Angélica.

— ¿Dónde está Federico?— preguntó Egon mirándola fijamente.

—Por ahora a salvo de ustedes— respondió retadora

— ¿Sy?— preocupado Ray intentó ayudarla a levantarse.

—Mejor mantén tu distancia— amenazó Fernando tomando el brazo de su prima para que se pusiera de pie, lo hizo con tal violencia que estuvo a punto de tirarla de nuevo –Silvana está con quienes debe estar, ustedes sobran—

—Pero van a ser una buena ofrenda— sonrió con malicia Daniela –sus cuerpos van a alojar de nuevo a los abuelos—

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que vamos a ayudarlos?— respondió Peter mirando con desdén a Silvana –tal vez a ellos los amenaces, a mi… no me interesa—

—Afortunadamente no necesitamos que sea voluntario— intervino Angélica abriendo una puerta a su lado –Silvana se refleja y es todo lo que hace falta—

—y más vale que apaguen sus juguetes, ya saben… si nos tocan, también Silvana lo va a resentir— amenazador Fernando jaló Sy arrastrándola fuera de la reducida habitación.

Llegaron frente al espejo colocando una silla que se reflejaba perfectamente, Daniela y Angélica comenzaron a encender velas y veladoras para iluminar el lugar, el dulzón aroma del incienso invadió el lugar.

—Déjenlos ir— murmuró aterrada Silvana –ya me tienen, déjenlos ir—

—Mataron a los abuelos, los amos necesitan cuerpos— resoplo Fernando revisando las trampas que llevaba Peter — ¿Cómo se abren?—

—Averígualo si quieres saberlo— resoplo Venkman.

— ¿Cómo se abren?— insistió abriéndose una nueva herida en el brazo, las chicas no interrumpieron su labor a pesar de sentir como se abría su carne, Silvana no pudo aguantar el gemido aunque apretó los dientes.

—Presionas ese botón— le señaló Egon, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a la muchacha, un solo movimiento y la torturarían, Ray apretaba los puños furioso.

Las trampas recientemente usadas fueron abiertas, la brea contenida fue saliendo lentamente y los guardianes de inmediato dejaron sentir su presencia helando aun más la habitación.

—Primita, es por tu bien— susurro dulcemente Fernando en el oído a la chica –pronto tu amiguita se va a unir a nuestro señor, va a ser una reina en vez de súbdito— le beso la mejilla –así como estoy unido a él ellos se unirán a ti en nuestro bebé—

—Eres asqueroso— le gruño la muchacha replegándose –si crees que voy a dejar que ese niño nazca—

—Vas a tener que dejarlo— intervino Angélica –esta misma noche tus amigos van a contener a los abuelos… y tú ocuparas el lugar de la abuela— resoplo enojada –no se que te vieron pero decidieron dejarte esa tarea importante—

—No eres tan pura como Silvana— Daniela habló desde el fondo de la habitación –aunque trae sangre Torres su línea es más Carrasco que tu Angie— acaricio con ternura su vientre – así como mi bebé—

—Violeta fue afortunada, aunque desobedeció a los viejos lograron hacer que encontrara al tío Mario, él mismo lo ignora— respondió burlona, había encendido una mecha que llevaba años aguantando de prender.

— ¿A que te refieres?— Sy no pudo evitarlo, miró fijamente a su prima esperando que solo fueran mentiras de ella.

—Los Torres tuvieron en algún momento relación con nuestra familia— contestó Angie con suficiencia –tío Mario es…— fingió hacer cuentas –primo hermano de tía Violeta— sonrió –es sobrino de nuestra abuela, hijo de su hermano Alfredo— Egon y Ray se miraron, entonces ahí había quedado el hermano faltante.

—lo mataron porque tuvo un hijo con una mujer fuera de la familia, de ahí nació el tío Mario— contestó la mujer plantándose frente a ellos – cuando supieron que pretendía salirse de los planes lo desaparecieron pues él debía quedarse con la abuela, entonces el abuelo Federico ocupó su lugar— sonrió con burla.

—Pero ellos no lo saben— confirmó Silvana, de alguna manera guardaría el secreto pues no soportarían la idea de que eran realmente primos.

—No por ahora— Daniela le contestó –Armando también se salió de los planes pero estamos por corregir ese pequeño error— sonrió acercándose a Raymond –cuando ustedes guarden a nuestros abuelos, me gustaría quedarme contigo—

— ¿No estas orgullosa con tu herencia?— le respondió molesto alejándose de ella un paso.

—mi bebe es lo importante, y vamos a necesitar a un hombre fuerte que nos cuide— miró a su prima –supongo que a Silvi no va a importarle—

—Entonces me quedo contigo— Angie se acercó provocativa a Egon que no se movió un milímetro — ¿supongo que eres con el que se caso?—

—Silvana es mi esposa, nada lo va a borrar— contestó apretando los puños.

—Tienes buenos gustos Silvi— graznó Daniela – me extraña que no escogieras a este—

—Estoy con los dos— contestó la chica aguantando las ganas de arrancarle los ojos a sus primas – para tu información primito… no soy la virgen que necesitas para sacrificio— murmuró sarcástica.

—Lo supuse cuando llegaste con estos— Nando no oculto su enojo mientras terminaba de sacar extraños objetos de un baúl – sin embargo no importa pues tienes a la extranjera – sonrió –y yo me quedo contigo para siempre—

—ok, ustedes ya se repartieron, no tengo nada que ver en esto— resoplo Peter, odiaba ser ignorado pero esto era el colmo.

—Te necesitamos— ronroneo Angélica –uno de los abuelos necesita un cuerpo y bueno…no eres lo ideal pero puedes servir— Peter entornó los ojos fastidiado.

— ¡Listo!— Fernando tomó a su prima de la mano y miró amenazador a los intrusos –ustedes lastiman a una de mis primas o a mi…y ella lo va a resentir—

— ¡Espera… solo…!— Sy tartamudeo, estaba asustada y no sabia que más hacer –déjame despedirme de ellos, dame un solo minuto—

— ¡Por favor Nando es una ridiculez!— resoplo Angie.

—Un minuto por toda una eternidad— murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos. Nando asintió soltándole la mano, primero se abrazó de Ray.

—Nena— le dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla –no te des por vencida—

—Lo siento amor— contestó apretándose en un fuerte abrazo –no se que va a pasar—

—yo tampoco pero…— guardó silencio, no había más que decir –te amo chiquilla—

—y yo a ti mi niño grande— susurró dándole un beso en los labios; dio un paso hacia Egon que respiraba agitado con la vista fija en ella.

—no acepto que te dejes manejar—

—Es inevitable Spans— se abrazó a él, quien no pudo evitar rodearla con los brazos mientras las primas de la chica reían burlonas –no quería que esto terminara así—

—pero ellos esperan que tu…— comenzó a decir pero ella lo callo con un beso.

—solo hagan lo que les pida ¿si? Lo que sea— murmuró pegada a sus labios, él asintió.

—Gracias—

— ¿de que?—

—Por… —comenzó a decir Egon pero Nando los interrumpió.

— ¡Van a hacerme vomitar!— gruño enojado el muchacho — ¡Silvana ven!— la muchacha obediente soltó a Spengler.

—Gracias Peter, finalmente veo que eres un buen amigo— alcanzó a dedicarle una sonrisa y un guiño –se que siempre pude contar contigo—

—Como sea, volteaste nuestras vidas— contestó el psicólogo tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Por favor ilumina con todo lo que puedas— susurró dejándolo perplejo por un segundo.

—voy por el abuelo— susurró Angélica, volvió menos de un minuto después, Federico lucia cansado, lo llevaba en una silla de ruedas.

—No te preocupes abuelito— le murmuró la mujer —vas a recuperar tus fuerzas—

—finalmente necesita de sus vasallos— concluyó Egon mirándolo con asco —toda esa energía emanada por quienes le rodeaban lo alimentaban como para mantenerlo con vida—

—Pero ahora voy a recuperar no solo mi cuerpo, también mi poder— con voz cascada y agotado el anciano se atrevió todavía a lanzar una mirada retadora al trío —puedes comenzar hijo— ordenó a Fernando que asintió con una caravana respetuosa y extendió su brazo para que su prima le diera la mano.

Sy dio un paso hacia su primo que se reflejaba claramente en el espejo, notó que un brillo naranja comenzaba a salir de este cuando ella se reflejó.

De nuevo la imagen del infierno pero ahora a gran escala estaba frente a ellos, Egon y sus amigos se apartaron quedando fuera del rango de visión de las chicas y miraban fijamente a Sy que era sujetada del brazo por Nando.

Una multitud de seres quemados y torturados se acercaron curiosos a la ventana que se abría frente a ellos, uno en especial se adelantó, ahora entendían que era parte de la esencia de Ah Puch combinada con el alma de Federico.

—¿la tiene?— gruñó a Fernando que asintió dócilmente – por fin mi querida – el brazo descarnado salió fácilmente por la superficie gelatinosa apoyándose en el hombro del anciano que dio señales de sufrir un ataque, Angélica y Daniela estaban ahora de pie a un lado de su primo, veían embelesadas al monstruo que comenzaba a salir.

—También estoy lista mi señor— murmuró fascinada Daniela, el ser sonrió y a su señal una mujer deforme salió de entre la multitud, salió antes que Puch del espejo y se abrazó a la niña que se estremeció en espasmos convulsivos. La figura demoniaca se disolvió en el aire y penetro a la chica por su nariz y boca convertida en la repugnante brea.

—Esta hecho— Angie evito que la chiquilla cayera al piso –mi señor ¿Cuál es mi misión?—

—tengo algo para ti— respondió Puch que ya terminaba de salir del espejo, el cuerpo de Federico ya sin vida le servía de apoyo, Silvana no paraba de temblar –pero antes debo tomar posesión de mi trofeo— gruñó arrebatándole a Fernando a la muchacha, la abrazó acercando su rostro putrefacto a la cara de Sy que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con el terror reflejado en los ojos.

— ¡Ahora Peter!— gritó Sy descontrolando al monstruo y a sus primos, Venkman encendió su equipo disparando directamente al espejo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?— Egon intentó detenerlo pero bastó que viera la expresión de dolor en su amigo para comprender lo que pasaría y que era inevitable; encendió su equipo — ¡Dales con todo Raymond!— ordenó con voz ahogada y Stantz se limitó a obedecer.

Angélica no atinaba a lanzarse sobre ellos o proteger a Daniela, Fernando confundido dio un paso y un brazo musculoso y enorme lo detuvo por la nuca, era Botis que también salía de la puerta dimensional.

— ¡Tu vienes conmigo!— le gruño el demonio al muchacho que lo veía con aterrados ojos desorbitados y que manoteaba tratando de liberarse — ¡Andras ayuda a la muchacha!— gritó y su compañero también salió del espejo, Angie se interpuso entre él y Silvana.

— ¡Date prisa mi señor!— gritó desesperada, Andras tomó a Daniela por la pierna atrayéndola hacia la creciente marejada de demonios que intentaban salir del espejo esquivando los rayos — ¡No… déjala!— se arrojó sobre el monstruo que la tomó del cabello acercándola a la multitud de brazos y manos que la apresaron obligándola a entrar con ellos.

— ¡Dispárame Venkman!— Silvana luchaba contra Puch que trataba de entrar en su cuerpo diluyéndose en densa brea, pero ella no se quedaba quieta ni un segundo — ¡Peter por favor hazlo!—

—¡Lo siento!— gritó en el momento que le descargaba el rayo en la espalda, el cableado del traje de spandex se iluminó por un momento liberándola momentáneamente de Puch, Botis aprovechó para meter a Fernando con él y en un instante un agujero de gusano comenzó a absorber lo que se encontraba cerca del portal.

— ¡No… no!— histérica Daniela clavaba las uñas en el deteriorado piso de madera tratando de no ser absorbida por el torbellino candente, una docena de manos la tomó de las piernas arrastrándola hasta que traspaso el umbral, restos de uñas, piel y sangre dejaron una línea por donde la chiquilla fue llevada.

— ¡Tienen que ayudarla!— exigió Raymond sin dejar de disparar, tambaleándose por la fuerza de succión del agujero.

— ¡Olvídalo, sigan disparando!— respondió Sy — ¡Así tiene que ser!— miró fijamente a Puch, su cabello comenzaba a echar humo –ya me cansé de vivir asustada— le gruñó abrazándolo y tomando impulso se arrojó sobre el espejo.

En cuanto Ah Puch y Silvana traspasaron la acuosa superficie, una implosión destruyó el muro y con él al espejo que tanto daño y dolores de cabeza había provocado; la casa quedó envuelta en un silencio abrumador y la luz comenzó a colarse por las aberturas en las ventanas.

Comment.

Estamos a tres capis del final!


	63. Vacio

Capitulo 63

Raymond se dejó caer de rodillas y apagó su equipo, estaba confundido e impactado; Peter temblaba de pies a cabeza y comenzó a arrancar tablas para que la habitación se iluminara, daba un rugido de furia cada vez que arrancaba una. Egon encendió su equipo medidor que no marcó absolutamente nada, cuando levantó la vista y vio a sus amigos comprendió que todo había terminado.

—Todo en orden— murmuró con voz ahogada mirando de reojo el muro destrozado y el marco derretido que aun chorreaba en gruesas gotas doradas –el portal está cerrado—

— ¿no hay señal de…?— un brillo de esperanza ilumino el rostro de Ray que se levantó con dificultad, sus ojos tristes decían lo que sentía.

—Marca niveles normales— contestó Spengler guardando el medidor –todo esta limpio— dio un vistazo con asco al cadáver chamuscado y mutilado que había quedado del viejo Federico frente al espejo destrozado.

Salieron en silencio del caserón, fuera los esperaban Violeta, Mario y Juanita que al parecer no habían soportado la incertidumbre de la espera en su propia residencia; el sol brillaba de manera irreal iluminando el ambiente, algunos vecinos se habían reunido y veían curiosos hacia la casa que al parecer había cambiado en algo, ya no se veía aterradora.

Violeta los miró angustiada, buscó detrás de ellos y espero unos segundos a que su hija saliera de ultimo, cuando Peter cerró el portón de madera la mujer se tambaleo refugiándose en los brazos de su esposo.

—La casa está limpia— Venkman les entregó las llaves oxidadas –eres la última de tu familia— informó sin tiento y tras quitarse la mochila entró al Ecto en silencio.

— ¿Sufrió?— con un torrente de lágrimas Mario apenas pudo articular una palabra.

—Fue muy valiente— contestó Raymond quitándose la mochila con la ayuda de Juanita que tampoco paraba de llorar en silencio — ¡Maldición Silvana tenias que hacerte la valiente!— gritó furioso dando un fuerte golpe en el capó del Ecto sobresaltando a Peter.

—Comprendió que Puch y su maldición terminarían cuando ella…— Egon buscó las palabras apropiadas, no las encontró, dio un fuerte respiro para controlar lo que sentía en ese momento –deben estar orgullosos de ella—

— ¡mi bebita! ¡Mi hija!— los gritos desgarradores de Violeta eran acallados por el fuerte abrazo que le daba su esposo.

—No… no quedo nada— suspiró Mario con la vista fija en la casa.

—traspasó el espejo que se destruyó en ese momento— respondió Egon quitándose la mochila y colocándola en el riel; en ese instante un automóvil se detuvo cerca de ellos, rechinaron las llantas por la velocidad con la que llegó, un hombre alto bajo y miró confundido la casa y al grupo que consolaba a la mujer.

— ¿Leta?— tembloroso se acercó a Violeta, ella levantó la mirada y en un arranque de furia se lanzó hacia él.

— ¡Mi niña!— lanzaba arañazos hacia el individuo que no evitaba ni se defendía de la agresión, los muchachos vieron la escena ese hombre les parecía familiar, hasta que Mario se adelantó con la misma ira que invadía a su esposa.

— ¡Silvana no esta! ¡Ustedes acabaron con ella!— rugió furioso comenzando a darle puñetazos al recién llegado que lo detuvo con mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Silvana? ¡¿Y Nando?! ¡Mi hijo!— gimió, Mario logró soltarse para darle un golpe directo en el estomago.

—esta peor que muerto— gruño Egon — ¿eres Eduardo verdad?— éste asintió sin poder hablar, de rodillas.

—En este momento tu hijo recibe atención especial en el infierno— Ray le hablo con asco –va a pagar todo lo que han hecho— sonrió sarcástico –espero estés orgulloso—

—Mi hijo— gimoteo precisamente cuando una patrulla se detenía cerca de ellos, dos oficiales bajaron sin comprender mucho la escena.

— ¿Qué sucede?— intervino uno de ellos mirando con curiosidad a los cazadores uniformados, el internacionalmente conocido automóvil y extrañado por el ambiente pesado y lúgubre que se cernía sobre ellos.

—Dentro van a encontrar algunos cuerpos incinerados…— comenzó a decir Ray señalando la casa, más Eduardo lo interrumpió.

—Estos caballeros me atraparon oficial, maté a mi hermana y a mis tíos abuelos— suspiró con fuerza –quise quedarme con la casa— justificó la confesión.

La sorpresa dejó a todos sin habla, los agentes esposaron a Eduardo que se dirigió a su hermana antes de subir a la patrulla.

—perdóname Leta— murmuró y subió al vehículo.

— ¿Es… el padre de Nando?— no podía creerlo, nunca creyó capaces a sus hermanos de un acto tan atroz.

—si, y tu sobrino David era el padre del bebé de Daniela— suspiró Mario –hay muchas cosas que aún debes saber—

—nosotros vamos a hablar con Eduardo, quedaron situaciones sin aclarar— Egon trataba de recuperar su frialdad, la indiferencia ante lo que acababa de vivir, pero internamente estaba destrozado y necesitaba un distractor para su mente, entender por que pasaron tantas generaciones por esto, por que traer a eso demonios al mundo, por que Silvana. Y Eduardo era la única persona que podría aclarar un poco el panorama.

Poco a poco la multitud a su alrededor fue creciendo, al grado que la ambulancia del servicio forense llegó acompañada de dos patrullas más en el momento en que arrancaban al Ecto, Peter conducía mientras sus amigos guardaban un pesado silencio con la vista fija en la nada.

Llegaron a la residencia Torres y Venkman entró visiblemente afectado, Spengler y Stantz sin mudarse de ropa, ni ponerse de acuerdo comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque.

Todo seguía viéndose como algo irreal, todo sucedió en al menos dos horas y la ciudad aparentemente seguía igual.

Por ser día laboral el parque estaba relativamente vacio, sin embargo ambos llamaban la atención de los escasos visitantes, sus uniformes eran por todos conocidos, sus rostros salían en la televisión mexicana todavía recordando los eventos de Manhattan.

— ¡Si son mami si son!— gritó un chiquillo de aproximadamente ocho años señalándolos entusiasmado, Ray quiso dedicarle una sonrisa pero no pudo, así que aceleró un poco su andar para alejarse de la gente.

Cuando llegaron a la terraza del castillo nadie los detuvo, todos les sonreían, desde la mujer que vendía las entradas al museo hasta los niños que acudían a éste en grupos escolares, pero eso no les interesaba.

Para Egon el decidirse a tener una relación con Silvana compartida con Ray fue algo muy difícil, sobrepasó sus valores morales y éticos, pero lo hizo para que ella no estuviese sola si algo le pasaba, ahora estaba de nuevo solo con su amigo.

Raymond trataba también de digerir la situación ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Estaba sufriendo acaso? ¡Maldita sea estaba en el infierno! ¿Acaso sus decisiones la tendrían ahí el resto de la eternidad? ¿Entonces era también parte de su culpa?

—Volvemos esta noche a casa— se atrevió a murmurar Egon ignorando a los turistas que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, Ray no contestó — ¿Stantz?—

—Hace unas horas estuvimos aquí, en este mismo lugar— musitó con dificultad – tenia miedo—

—pero fue muy valiente—

— ¿de que sirvió? ¿Cambio algo?—

—eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros hace tiempo ¿recuerdas?—

—y ella estuvo ahí para decirnos que si, que logramos algo—

—Al menos en mí si hubo cambios— murmuró Egon –me cuesta admitirlo, pero me atreví a soñar con una familia, me atreví a sentir—

— ¿esa sería su misión?—

—Tal vez— suspiró –ayer un hombre me dijo que cuando haces feliz a quien amas, estás creando vida— lo miró de reojo – ella me dio una nueva visión de la vida—

—aún así el dolor no va a pasar—

—No, de hecho nunca había sentido un dolor así—

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en esa terraza, recordando cada palabra, cada momento vivido con la extraña chiquilla de cabellos platinados y piel morena que en menos de tres años estremeciera su existencia como un terremoto.

Esta sería la primera noche después de mucho tiempo en que la certeza de despertar sin la alocada muchacha zumbando alrededor de ellos era tan dolorosa que les impedía pensar en nada más. Entraron a la habitación de la chica en silencio, Ray se sentó en la cama dirigiendo su mirada a una fotografía pegada con cinta en el muro, se trataba de ella con el cabello oscuro y largo, vestida para una fiesta elegante, sonriente abrazada a sus primos y primas que hacían gestos graciosos a la cámara.

Egon se sentó en la butaca del tocador sin espejo, en su lugar una pizarra también cubierta de fotografías, Sy en la playa de bebé jugando con la arena, en la escuela primaria recibiendo un diploma y sonriendo a la cámara. Movió algunos papeles y libros, encontró unos recortes de periódico, de dos años y medio atrás, eran ellos cuando el evento de Central Park, sus fotografías en blanco y negro enmarcadas con tinta roja formando corazones y muchos "te amo" escritos en español alrededor de su imagen y la de Ray. Otra hoja que llamó su atención fue una membretada de la Universidad, era la lista de profesores donde su nombre y el de su amigo aparecían subrayados.

"Doctor Raymond Stantz" decía el impreso, y en suave tinta apastelada escrito a mano "muy guapo y tierno ¡me gustaría ser normal para atreverme a hablarle!"

"Doctor Egon Spengler" y en tinta rosa "es un nerd engreído, ¡pero es también guapísimo y tiene unos ojos maravillosos! Lastima que soy una alcachofa extraña, nunca me haría caso" sonrió dulcemente al imaginarla en ese lugar, con la chispa que la caracterizaba escribiendo sus confesiones.

—Mañana voy a hablar con Eduardo— avisó a Ray tras pensarlo unos minutos, su amigo lo escuchó atento –debemos concluir el caso—

—Egon no nos hagamos esto— suplico.

—No es por nosotros Ray, es por ella— se aclaró la garganta – saber que o quien fue Esperanza, por que la mataron, por que hicieron todo esto durante siglos—

—Cuenta conmigo como siempre— le sonrió de lado –hagámoslo por ella entonces—

El resto de la velada se quedaron ahí, en silencio conociendo un poco más de la chiquilla platinada que años atrás entrara de manera intempestiva a su vida para dejar una huella profunda e imborrable.

comment

sé que fueron muchos personajes y que la situación que se dió es aparentemente algo revuelta... no lo es pero en el próximo capitulo voy a aclarar todas esas dudas y cerrar los circulos faltantes. gracias por leer


	64. Respuestas

Capitulo 64

Por haberse declarado culpable, Eduardo fue remitido de inmediato a uno de los Centros de Readaptación Social de la capital; Violeta, su esposo, Egon y Raymond llegaron a la hora de visita, por sus conocidos e influencias Mario obtuvo un permiso especial para hablar con su cuñado en privado.

En una sola noche las culpas avejentaron al hermano mayor de Violeta, con la mirada apagada y el gesto triste no se inmutó en cuanto estuvieron frente a él.

—Tienes mucho que decirnos— Mario trataba de controlar su furia, deseaba arrancarle la piel a su cuñado, por su culpa su niña estaba sufriendo lo indecible, la habían perdido.

— ¿Por donde quieren que comience?— suspiró resignado.

—Háblanos sobre Esperanza— de inmediato Ray comenzó el interrogatorio, encendió una grabadora de mano que llevaba.

—Esperanza guardaba el espíritu de la extranjera— contestó – desconocemos su nombre verdadero ya que su familia se encontraba en Celestún mucho antes de la conquista, ellos trajeron a la vieja religión al continente—

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con Natalia?— Egon revisaba sus apuntes, no quería dejar un solo cabo suelto.

—Creíamos que los padres de Esperanza eran judíos— comenzó a relatar – así que ignoramos su verdadero nombre— insistió –por documentos que recuperamos y que nuestra madre guardó en su departamento, sabemos que al llegar los españoles cambiaron sus costumbres para evitar ser condenados por la Inquisición que junto con los misioneros se estableció en la península— guardó silencio para obligarse a recordar –a Esperanza se le acusó de brujería, de hereje y adulterio, para ese entonces Federico se dio cuenta que ella era diferente, que el tiempo no la afectaba, fue cuando llegaron los Borja y con ellos Natalia—

— ¿Qué tenía que ver con Federico?— siseo Violeta, aunque era su hermano lo odiaba al grado de querer sacarle los ojos con las uñas, le asqueo el recuerdo de juventud cuando eran grandes amigos.

—Esperanza era mayor que él cuando lo sedujo, Federico fue su amante por algún tiempo ocultándole que continuaba alimentando el legado de nuestra gente; ocultándose de su padre adoptivo aprendió el arte del curanderismo y magia ancestral— sonrió para sí mismo –pensó que Esperanza le acompañaría en ese estúpido proyecto— guardó silencio por unos segundos – para entonces las desapariciones en las aldeas cercanas aumentaron, como la muchacha rubia de ojos azules se atrevió a encarar a los curas con sus soldados de la inquisición la acusaron de esas y más atrocidades—

—Diles por que tuvo que encararlos Eduardo— detrás de ellos se materializó Lilith, aparentemente no estaba ni siquiera un poco enojada por haber perdido la oportunidad de rescatar a Nahama.

—Federico estaba celoso de los hombres con quienes se divertía— respondió mirándola fijamente, sin temor ni espanto, presentía sobre lo que ella era –la quería para sí mismo y él fue quien la acusó con los inquisidores; la mujer le juró obediencia y sobre todo fidelidad si se retractaba, más la inquisición nunca aceptaba una disculpa o algo similar—

—La destazaron viva— gruño Lilith, nadie se movió de su lugar –destrozaron el cuerpo que la mantenía a salvo por más de tres mil años—

—Y Federico se arrepintió— lo justificó con un tono de lastima –pero era muy tarde, quiso rescatarla pero también fue apresado, confesó que las muertes en las aldeas eran ocasionadas por él y sus seguidores, que mantenían vivo el culto a Ah Puch—

—Fue entonces condenado a muerte también— susurró Egon — ¿Cómo se salvo?—

—en casa de mamá van a encontrar unos viejos escritos— miró a su hermana –así como viejas fotografías que fueron tomadas en un mismo lugar con nuestras diferentes generaciones— suspiró – los códices señalan el lugar que descubrió el italiano, la estatua de oro, las vasija de los que habitaban Celestún y el método que utilizó Puch para poseer al viejo en el momento exacto de su ejecución, encontraron relatos sobre la desaparición de su cuerpo; unos años después regresó al pueblo, ya como capataz de Cunchucmil; Natalia y los Sosa ya se habían instalado en la hacienda, el viejo sedujo a la hija y la convenció de entregar su cuerpo para que Nahama la poseyera, ahí fue donde comenzó todo… cuando la descubrieron ella ya había tenido un hijo y aunque la condenaron a la hoguera, su hija pudo salvarse viviendo en el anonimato—

—Y que hay con las fotografías— Violeta preguntó curiosa, recordaba vagamente haber visto esas imágenes.

—es la entrada original al templo donde Federico rendía culto y estableció contacto con Puch— suspiró –cada generación era llevada ahí, nosotros fuimos hermana—

—No lo recuerdo—

—Porque tú no debías recordarlo y mi sobrina tampoco— puntualizó –ambas debían ignorar el contrato o se retractarían del papel que debían desempeñar en todo este plan—

— ¿Papel?— Mario se inclinó hacia su cuñado — ¿Qué papel?—

—Silvana tendría que entregarse a Puch al ser guardiana de la extranjera y de él mismo, de haberlo sabido se habría negado— tragó saliva –sobre todo por la manera en que cambiaste hermana— le sonrió con tristeza –el que te alejaras de mi… de toda la familia puso en peligro los planes del viejo—

— ¿Qué pasaría con Sy?— lo interrumpió Raymond cambiando el giro de la conversación, para la muchacha había sido importante evitar que sus padres conocieran el lazo sanguíneo que los unía sin que ellos estuvieran enterados.

—Ah Puch la poseería en espíritu uniéndose así con la extranjera— miraba fijamente a Lilith que se mantenía detrás de Egon –ambos espíritus convertidos en uno nacerían de un hijo que tuviera con Nando quien ya tenía parte de la esencia de "eso" complementando el espíritu que poseería a mi nieto— se encogió de hombros, a su vez, el bebé de Daniela contendría la otra parte de Puch y nuestro bisnieto sería la cúspide del plan, fueron más de cuatrocientos años de purificación para que el cuerpo de un ser humano tuviese la fuerza suficiente para contener en su interior a dos espíritus poderosos—

—Entiendo que querrían salir del inframundo— murmuró Egon — ¿pero este plano dimensional?—

—Recuerda la caverna Spans— intervino Lilith – había personajes de altos niveles políticos y religiosos de este país—

—Cuando nuestro bisnieto fuera un adulto joven ya se encontraría ubicado en un punto político estratégico, manipularía junto con otros seguidores a la religión, controlaría la política y la economía, se aliaria con otros dirigentes y en menos de veinte años controlaría la mayor parte de la riqueza del continente y habría comenzado una guerra santa contra las religiones invasoras—

—Como guion cinematográfico eso ya fue escrito— susurró burlón Mario — ¿realmente creyeron que funcionaria?—

— ¿acaso estas ciego?— molesto por su tono Eduardo lo retó con la mirada — ¿no es ahora el narcotráfico quien gobierna éste país así como a Centroamérica y parte de Estados Unidos? ¿El trafico de personas? ¿Comercio de órganos? ¡Todo eso se hace de manera impune! ¿No crees que es demasiado como para que no atrapen a nadie después de casi treinta años de que sucede?— fijo la mirada en sus manos –el plan echó a andar cuando la abuela se unió a Federico, ya contaban con muchos políticos que comenzaron a allanar el camino—

—Puch en todo su poderío se complementa con la ambición de Federico y los conocimientos de Nahama en ese engendro— respondió Egon – la degradación humana unida al poder sobrenatural y el conocimiento de la historia— suspiró –una combinación peligrosa… fascinante—

— ¿Por qué te entregaste?— musitó Violeta — ¿Por qué confesaste haber matado a…?— tragó saliva y guardó silencio sin completar su pregunta.

—amaba a Fernanda— suspiró evitando ver directamente a su hermana que hizo un gesto de asco –el casarme tras el nacimiento de Nando fue solo una pantalla pero nunca pude dejar de quererla; después que me divorcie le propuse que nos fuéramos al extranjero para estar juntos y se negó— se encogió de hombros— así que lo único que pude hacer fue fingir ser el tío protector de Nando auspiciando sus gastos, sus estudios y obviamente siempre lo vi como un hijo—

—Eso no responde mi pregunta—

—Se lo debo a Fernanda— sonrió con tristeza –por mi culpa al alimentar los sueños locos de toda la familia perdí la oportunidad de darle una vida tranquila y holgada, siempre vivió sola, enferma y murió de la peor manera ¡si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y hubiera enfrentado al viejo ella estaría viva!—

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora Eduardo?— sollozó su hermana.

—Va a ser asesinado— gruñó Lilith después de varios minutos de permanecer en silencio –vine a avisarte que varios reos están enterados que mataste a ancianos y a una niña embarazada— sonrió – no vamos a intervenir, tendrás tu propio castigo—

—Entiendo— susurró el hombre, sus manos temblaban — ¿Cuándo?—

—No soy tan gentil como para darte el día y la hora de tu muerte— siseo posando sus garras en los hombros de Spengler.

—Entonces solo me queda pedirles perdón— miró a sus visitantes –Silvana era una niña maravillosa—

—nunca tendrás idea de cuan maravillosa era mi hija— resoplo Mario levantándose para llamar al celador, necesitaba salir de esa celda o golpearía hasta matar a su cuñado.

En cuanto dejaron el Centro de Readaptación se separaron, Lilith como acostumbraba desapareció antes de que salieran de la celda, Mario y Violeta subieron a su automóvil, sus acompañantes decidieron tomar un taxi, necesitaban pensar y estar en cierta manera solos.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?— murmuró Egon con la mirada vacía fija al frente.

—Sy te llevó una tarde a un sitio en especifico— contestó Ray –quisiera conocer la leyenda que te narró—

Detuvieron un coche de alquiler y se dirigieron al parque donde pasaron buenos momentos con la jovencita.

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad, las luminarias ámbar delineaban los pasillos del vacio parque, algunas parejas se acariciaban entre los rincones más oscuros y los dos norteamericanos volvían sobre sus pasos, habían decidido hacer maletas y volver a su país lo más pronto posible.

El silencio roto por algún claxon era cotidiano en esas calles, cuando entraron a la privada donde estaba ubicada la casa de Sy todo parecía igual, el Ecto estacionado afuera, las luces encendidas y una vaga silueta rondando el lugar.

— ¿Dónde estaban?— Lilith se les acercó, su imagen humana perfecta habría resaltado en cualquier lugar por su excéntrica belleza oriental.

—Por ahí— respondió Ray despectivo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— todavía enojado Egon la miró fijamente, ella le hizo un guiño.

— ¿yo? Nada— sonrió

— ¿Era necesario que se sacrificara?— cabizbajo Stantz se recargó en la reja de seguridad de la casa.

—si, deben comprender que estaba contaminada, Puch había dejado en ella restos que debían ser eliminados, solo el fuego podía purificarla—

— ¿Eliminados junto con ella?— Egon la miró con desdén.

— ¿Eliminada?— Lilith acentuó su sonrisa –solo tuvo que purificarse, no fue nada grato pero les puedo jurar que no va a tener recuerdos de su estadía en mi hogar—

Ambos se quedaron sin entender, en silencio y esperando a que continuara.

–Allá arriba los están esperando desde hace horas— señaló hacia la ventana iluminada de la habitación de Sy, se miraron con extrañeza y echaron a correr al interior de la casa.

Comment.

¡Solo falta el epílogo! ¡No se lo pierdan!


	65. Un día antes de Vigo el Carpatiano

Epílogo.

Ya había cumplido los cinco años trabajando en el Instituto para Investigaciones avanzadas; sus experimentos y resultados le dieron el renombre suficiente como para desarrollar trabajos más complicados y se sentía realmente cómodo colaborando en ese lugar; el que Mario fuera accionista no influyó en que poco a poco le fueran facilitando equipo y presupuesto sin muchas preguntas, su talento y prestigio eran suficientes.

Le sorprendió la visita de Dana Barrett, a quien veía de vez en cuando desde que volviera de México; le hablaba de una situación extraña que viviera ella con su bebé de ocho meses de edad.

—Denle el cachorro—mientras su amiga lo ponía al tanto, ordenó a su ayudante refiriéndose al experimento que realizaba con una pequeña que jugaba despreocupada en una habitación especial, junto a la niña un chiquillo oculto entre enormes muñecos de felpa se distraía armando cosas con pedazos de juguetes rotos.

—Que hermosa— musitó Dana haciéndolo sonreír; siguieron hablando y quedaron de verse en su departamento, solo él y Ray evitando a toda costa que Peter se enterara.

—Quítale el cachorro— ordenó a su asistente –veamos que pasa—

La joven becaria dudó un poco, trabajar con esos niños era algo complicado pues tenían un carácter variable; cuando tomo al cachorrito la niña la miro haciendo un puchero.

—lo siento, tengo que llevármelo— se disculpo sonriendo, al levantarse un pequeño conejito blanco brincó a sus pies, miró confundida hacia el espejo de doble vista y un poco asustada levanto al animalito; la niña y su compañero la observaron un tanto molestos.

— ¿Qué es esto?— le enseñó el conejo al Doctor Spengler, era un conejito de felpa — ¡puedo jurarle que saltó a mi pie!— asustada depositó al muñeco en una mesa de estudio, sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacia, su jefe le tomó una medida con el extraño aparato del que la novata desconocía sus funciones.

—Solo veo un conejo de felpa— respondió su jefe sin darle importancia –guarda al perro y haz tu reporte— apagó el aparato –tengo un compromiso, así que salgo antes— miró a los niños que estaban de pie observando el vidrio como si pudiesen ver lo que sucedía del otro lado –llama a la niñera para que recoja a los chicos—

—Entendido doctor— respondió la muchacha aun confundida saliendo y dejándolo solo en el área de estudio.

—Crecen muy rápido, al parecer tienen más del doble de su edad real— suspiró orgulloso — ¿no lo crees?— se dirigió a la mujer que le sonreía desde el escritorio.

—Es normal debido a quienes son— contestó ella –había olvidado que tan hermosos son los niños— se acercó para admirarlos.

— ¿tu hijo nació siendo adulto?—

—Fue creado a la vieja usanza— replicó ella posando la palma de su mano en la fría superficie –ustedes son afortunados de disfrutarles así, inocentes y tiernos— la negra mirada de Lilith se posó en el chiquillo que había perdido interés en ver su reflejo y de nuevo rompía juguetes para armar otros.

—lo se— sonrió con la vista fija en la pequeña, ambos eran gemelos no idénticos, nacidos el mismo día con un minuto de diferencia, la niña de piel blanca y cabellos castaños como él; mientras el pequeño de también piel blanca y tersa pero de cabello más claro, con los ojos idénticos a los de su padre.

—dice la niñera que llega en cinco minutos Doctor— la asistente entró sin aviso a la oficina, le había parecido escuchar que su jefe charlaba con alguien pero lo encontró solo, pendiente de los pequeños en la habitación contigua.

Tras despedirse de su asistente entró al cuarto de juegos sin evitar sonreír, la pequeña se arrojó a sus brazos.

— ¡Papá, Rachel me quitó mi perrito!— reclamó la niña con un puchero.

—Me quito mi conejito – refunfuño el niño desde su rincón sin dejar de unir cables y tornillitos.

—Sabes que esos juegos son secretos Harold— le riñó con cariño –no creo que a Ray le guste saber que te descubren—

—A mi papá le gusta que lo haga— sonriendo de oreja a oreja el pequeño levanto su mirada, era dulce y tierna –todas las noche jugamos con mi oso—

— ¿Me vas a regalar al perrito?— con un irresistible gesto de ternura la niña obligó a su padre verla a los ojos sujetándolo con sus manitas por las mejillas.

—Jacqueline ¿no tienes suficientes mascotas en la granja?—

—Pero no en la casa papi— le dio un besito en la mejilla — ¿anda si?—

—Si Jack tiene otra mascota quiero más juguetes papá— reclamo el chiquillo.

—Ya lo decidiremos cuando vayamos— suspiró tratando de no caer en los juegos de sus pequeños –por ahora lávense que Juanita viene por ustedes, se van con los abuelos a la granja porque vamos a tener trabajo Ray y yo—

— ¿Es por esa señora papi?— Harry se levantó para acercársele — ¿le paso algo a su bebe?—

— ¿Cómo sabes….?— se interrumpió, ya tendría parte de las vacaciones de fin de año para registrar esos detalles.

— ¡Queremos despedirnos de mi papi Ray!— saltó de repente Jackie — ¡anda papi quiero ir!—

—en cuanto llegue su niñera, pero deben estar limpios y con sus abrigos listos— sentencio y de inmediato los chiquillos obedecieron.

Ray por su parte logró el sueño de su vida, una pequeña librería esotérica en una concurrida calle, pasar los días encerrado entre sus libros durante esos años le permitió disfrutar de muchas situaciones que otro trabajo no le hubiera permitido; algunos fines de semana acompañaba a Winston que aprovechaba la otrora gloria del equipo y se presentaba en una que otra fiesta infantil, Stantz no lo hacia por dinero… quería dejar un recuerdo permanente de su paso por esta vida.

Cuando llegaron Egon, los niños y la niñera a la librería Raymond colocaba el letrero de abierto, al parecer volvía de su hora de comida.

— ¡Papá!— feliz su hijo se lanzó a sus brazos llenándole de besos húmedos las mejillas — ¡ya nos vamos a ir con nanita y los abuelos a la granja!— en cuanto Ray lo levantó se abrazó a su cuello.

—Pero dice papá que ustedes se van a quedar— refunfuñó Jacqueline bajando del automóvil— Ray levantó una ceja cuestionando en silencio a Egon.

—Dana, necesita ayuda—

—una cosa asustó a su bebe— intervino inocentemente la chiquitina sin soltar la mano de su padre — ¿verdad que si me dejas tener un perrito en la granja papi?— como era su costumbre cambio el tema de golpe a Raymond mientras tiraba de él para colgarse en su otro brazo.

— ¿No tienes suficientes mascotas en la granja?— le acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza acomodándole el cabello.

— ¡ush tu y papi son iguales!— rezongó soltándose y entrando al local, Juanita bajó del automóvil en ese momento.

— ¡Mi niña ponte tu gorrito!— corrió detrás de ella.

— ¿Una cosa asustó al bebé de Dana?— preguntó a Egon mientras entraban al local.

—Ya te explico en cuanto se lleven a los niños— respondió –se que no tenemos autorización pero… es Dana—

—No tengo problema con ello— Ray se encogió de hombros –aunque espero que terminemos para las vacaciones de navidad y fin de año—

—La abue se va a enojar si no van— murmuró Harry que no le soltaba – ¡y mi abuelito me prometió llevarme a cortar el pino!—

— ¡Pues falta mucho jovencito!— le respondió con un fuerte beso en la mejilla –así que ustedes disfruten de la granja y nosotros los alcanzamos— en ese momento sonó la campanita de la puerta.

— ¡Disculpen el retraso!— apabullada por bolsos Violeta entró al local — ¡Niños vámonos!— beso a sus yernos – ¡el trafico es horrible!—

— ¡Abuela!— gritaron a la par abrazándola.

—No te preocupes— Egon despeino a Harold mientras Jackie se hacia la remolona pues llevaba un libro bajo el brazo que no le quería entregar a Juanita.

— ¡niña ese libro no es para tu edad!— insistía la mujer.

— ¡Papi!— brincoteo frente a Ray – ¡dile a ninita que me lo regalas!— éste leyó el titulo "la verdadera historia de caperucita roja"

— esta bien Juanita—

—La estas malcriando mi niño— le riño dulcemente.

— ¿Yo?— sonrió levantando a la niña que se acurrucó en su hombro –es su naturaleza ¿verdad princesa?— la niña asintió y lo beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Y mi abuelito?—Harold tiraba juguetón de la mano de Egon, de nuevo sonó la campana de la puerta.

— ¡Perdón el trafico es una pesadilla!— Mario entró cargado de paquetes y sostuvo la puerta con el pie, Silvana entró detrás con algunas bolsas.

— ¡Mamá!— gritaron los niños forcejeando para que los liberaran de los mimos y por fin abrazar a su madre— ¡mami te extrañamos!—

— ¡Si mamá te extrañamos mucho!— Ray la atrajo para abrazarla.

—lo siento muchachos, seguimos con clases en la preparatoria— beso a Raymond y atrajo a Egon para repetir la caricia — ¿nos vamos?—

—Papá dijo que me compres un cachorro— murmuró Jacqueline

—Y que me compres juguetes— continuo Harold

— ¿En serio?— miró a Egon y Ray — ¿Quién dijo que?—

—En la granja Jack no tiene perro— la defendió Ray.

—Y tampoco Harry tiene juguetes suficientes— continuo Egon.

—Esta bien— suspiro resignada — ¿listos para irnos?—

—De eso queremos hablarte— susurró apenado Spans.

—Bien, mientras sus padres se ponen de acuerdo vámonos al auto— Mario apuro a los niños que salieron de la mano de Juanita — ¿Muchachos?—

—Vamos a hacer lo posible— Ray estaba realmente apenado –pero se trata de Dana—

—Ok es asunto que no nos atañe, vámonos— apuro Violeta a su esposo –muchachos— los beso en la mejilla –ojalá puedan llegar a tiempo a casa— y salió dejándolos con su hija.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?— un poco contrariada no entendía bien de que se trataba –tienen prohibido ejercer no solo en la ciudad, sino en el estado—

—solo es una revisión, los niños se percataron de que algo asustó al bebé— respondió Egon.

— ¿Tiene un bebé?— suspiró sorprendida –ok… como dice mamá es cosa que no me incumbe— sonrió –y no te sorprenda lo que hacen tus hijos, yo estoy acostumbrada a que diariamente me avisen sobre lo que va a suceder en mi trabajo—

—En caso de que no podamos ir a la granja todavía podemos organizar algo en casa— opinó Ray, Silvana sonrio con algo de picardia —¿ Qué planeas ?—

—Pues- se humedeció los labios nerviosa mirando a sus compañeros –habia pensado que hoy podías cuidar a los niños y mañana…Spans los llevara al parque de diversiones— de una bolsa grande extrajo dos bolsas pequeñas de color rosa y el impreso de una tienda de lencería.

—¡ Vaya!— Egon tomó una de ellas sacando las prendas sexies y femeninas en color turquesa —¡mi color favorito desde ahora!—

—¡¿Comestibles?!- Raymond revisó la que le entregara su mujer, el contenido de la bolsa era tan atrevido como la otra —canela- susurró olisqueando la bolsa —Vas a tener que llevar a los niños hasta Disneyland— avisó a su amigo con una sonrisa.

—Espero que entonces a pesar de su compromiso con Dana, podamos celebrar un previo navideño—

—No lo dudes— respondió Spengler guardando el inesperado regalo que recibiría esa noche —solo vamos a su departamento esta tarde— la atrajo con suavidad — también tengo algo para ti—

—Imagino que Spans saldrá corriendo para comprarte algo— intervino burlón Raymond sacando una caja enorme de la parte baja del mostrador —tengo tu regalo listo desde hace meses— cuando ella estuvo a punto de tomarlo, volvió a guardarlo —pero te lo entrego mañana—

—Me parece bien— sonrió, despidiendose los abrazó con fuerza – cuídense, nos vemos esta noche— le hizo un guiño a Spengler y salió de la librería para subir al auto familiar

Comment

Esto sucede entre el momento en que Dana solicita la ayuda de los chicos por el asunto de la carreola y minutos antes de que Venkman llegue a la libreria de Raymond ... el proximo capi ya es el final definitivo.


	66. Epilogo Siempre serás mi Heroe

25 años después.

La vida trató a Spengler como no se llegó a imaginar treinta años antes; tenía una familia grande y unida, hasta cinco años atrás su esposa lo llenaba de amor como si fuera el único en su existencia, solo la muerte de Silvana pudo separarlos; Jacqueline y Harold eran ya unos jóvenes que estudiaban en la universidad haciendo honor a quienes les dieron una segunda oportunidad de vida y orgullosamente recibían el titulo de "Padres".

Sin embargo el tiempo no pasaba sin dejar huella o marca y el trabajo diario con productos radioactivos además del continuo contacto con entidades paranormales tras la revocación de los limitantes legales lo enfermaron. Lilith le ofreció una cura, mantenerlo sano y otorgarle algunas décadas más de vida, pero no… aunque sus queridos hijos llenaban de luz su existencia era el momento de partir, y así lo había hablado con Ray…más que un amigo, más que un hermano, cómplice en una vida extraña y estupenda aún tras el deceso de Silvana.

Ella se fue tranquila años atrás, la tarde en que tuvo que partir brillaba la nieve, era la primera nevada de ese año y al parecer la naturaleza quería despedirla con un hermoso paisaje en su ventana. Jack y Harry no se separaron de su madre en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando ella les confesó su verdadera esencia. No les importaba ser quienes eran, sino que esa mujer que incluso antes de comenzar a gestarlos diera todo por ellos estaba a punto de dejarlos, de dejar a sus padres.

Se despidió de sus compañeros con una sonrisa, no pudieron evitar lagrimas de tristeza cuando en su ultimo suspiro alcanzaron a escuchar un "los amo"; la mañana siguiente esparcían sus cenizas en el campo de la granja, ella insistió en mantener un sencillo campo de girasoles, solo como un recuerdo de su paso por esta vida; aunque por ser invierno la tierra estaba árida y helada la siguiente temporada de nuevo las flores amarillas darían vida al lugar.

Los siguientes años no fueron tranquilos ni tristes, las continuas satisfacciones que les dieran sus hijos mantenían ocupados a Raymond y Egon, hasta que fue declarada la enfermedad y de nuevo la sombra helada de la incertidumbre invadió los sensibles corazones humanos de Nahama y Ahharu, que amaban a sus padres terrenales tal vez con más fuerza que a sus verdaderos creadores.

— ¿Estas cómodo?— pregunto con un hilo de voz Ray, los años no habían pasado en vano, sin embargo todavía esa chispa brillaba en sus ojos cansados.

—si, gracias— contestó su amigo, el dolor era insoportable pero no tenia caso alarmar a su viejo compañero.

— ¿ha venido a verte?—

— ¿Lilith? Cada noche— respondió –…esta es la última tarde que paso en este plano—

— ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?— tragó con dificultad el nudo que cerraba su garganta

—Si— sonrió evocando el recuerdo –dice que se canso de verla esperándonos, pero que debemos también saber esperar—

—Claro, tú vas a estar con ella, yo me quedo solo— refunfuño Ray.

—Estas a cargo de la familia— suspiró Spengler –los muchachos son una gran responsabilidad—

—lo se— le sonrió con tristeza –dale un beso de mi parte—

—Por supuesto— poco a poco se quedaba sin fuerzas — ¿los chicos?—

—Afuera, esperando a que les llames— se limpio las lágrimas –incluso Oscar y Venkman están con ellos—

—Hazlos pasar—

Las despedidas son dolorosas, apartarte de quienes amas es algo difícil de sobrellevar, sin embargo él sabia que no era un adiós sino un hasta pronto.

Cuando cerró los ojos el dolor cedió, la debilidad y el cansancio desaparecieron para dar paso a una cálida sensación de paz; no supo si abrió los ojos o percibía su entorno de manera distinta, solo se encontró en una habitación gigantesca llena de niebla a nivel del suelo.

—Hola— el murmullo de la voz rejuvenecida lo hizo sonreír –te esperaba—

—Y yo te extrañé— sin dar un paso tuvo la sensación de avanzar hacia ella.

— ¿Ray?—

—triste, pero le dejé la tarea de cuidar a los muchachos— algo brillo frente a sus ojos, tal vez en ese plano las sonrisas eran brillantes como estrellas; o solo la había echado de menos —nos hiciste mucha falta y me duele dejarlo solo—

—lo se pero va a superarlo; sin embargo yo no habría sobrevivido un solo minuto sin alguno de ustedes— de nuevo el chispazo frente a él – fueron siempre mis pilares, mi base para vivir, él como tú hicieron cosas que no cualquiera habría soportado, finalmente fueron héroes más de dos veces no solo para la ciudad sino para toda la humanidad, pero sobre todo para mi—

– En ese tiempo solo hicimos nuestro trabajo— respondió un poco abochornado –pronto van a olvidarlo—.

—no… aunque dejen ese plano, serán siempre inspiración, imaginación y energía, son quienes hicieron más allá de lo esperado para darle otra oportunidad a una humanidad seca y vacía; a mi me hicieron reír, me devolvieron las ganas de vivir y de ser quien fui, por ustedes mi existencia cambio y tuve muchos logros y satisfacciones, por su ejemplo me atreví a hacer cosas que a otras personas les parecerían locuras y que me llevaron a ser distinta a los demás— poco a poco fue materializándose entre la niebla –ustedes fueron mis héroes, fueron el viento bajo mis alas que me mantuvo siempre volando y esforzándome por mantenerme siempre arriba; ustedes me inspiraron y me hicieron creer en algo más, siempre a mi lado aunque no los viera, por siempre en mi corazón aunque ustedes no lo supieran, ya que desde el primer momento dejó de pertenecerme y lo entregue a los dos sin pensarlo siquiera—

Porque los verdaderos héroes son aquellos cuyos trabajos y esfuerzos trascienden y perduran a través del tiempo sin importar en que ámbito se desarrollan, que sobreviven a la muerte y van más allá de la realidad, que viven cada vez que los añoramos y recordamos, que nos hacen tratar de ser mejores personas día a día siguiendo su ejemplo, son quienes de alguna manera marcaron una diferencia no solo en una vida sino en muchas, que transformaron toda una época, son aquellos que poco a poco se van convirtiendo en nuestros pilares donde nuestra existencia se apoya, que nos marcaron en alguna etapa de nuestra vida y que hasta el final de la misma seguirán presentes porque a fin de cuentas son nuestros héroes.

Harold Allen Ramis, hasta el último milisegundo de mi vida tú junto con Dan serán mis pilares, el viento bajo mis alas, el latido de mi corazón; gracias.


End file.
